


Atlas

by distractedKat, kajesuki



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Awesome!Crew, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Genius!Kirk, Genius!Spock, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Meld, Novel, Post-Movie(s), Protective!Spock, Vulcans
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 102,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractedKat/pseuds/distractedKat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kajesuki/pseuds/kajesuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>과거와 미래의 수많은 영광 사이에 서 있는 제임스 타이베리우스 커크. 연방을 구한 일은 단지 시작에 불과했다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovering Atlas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Atlas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/652116) by [distractedKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractedKat/pseuds/distractedKat). 



> distractedKat 님의 아틀라스 를 한글로 번역한 글입니다. XD  
> 영어 비전공자의 번역이라 부족함이 많습니다. 이 멋진 이야기를 많은 분들이 같이 즐겨주셨으면 하는 마음으로 최선을 다했으니, 부디 재밌게 봐주세요. ^^*  
> 네블(neble)님께서 오역을 수정해 주고 계십니다. 바쁘실텐데 귀한 시간 내주신 외국어 능력자 네블님께 해도 해도 모자란 감사인사 드립니다. (^^)(__)(ㅜㅜ)(__)

 

 맨 처음부터, 제임스 커크는 스팍의 예상을 벗어나는 비논리인 습관을 가지고 있었다. 그러한 학문적 위치에 있는 생도가 시뮬레이션을 깨는 아주 사소한 일을 위해 부정적인 주목을 끌 이유는 전혀 없었다. 그것 말고도 그는 그 일에 대해 정당하게 비난받기를 거부했고 몇 분이면 상황을 가라앉혀 주었을지도 모를 자책감보다는 분노와 독선적인 태도로 스팍의 주장을 반박했다. 그런데도 그는 스팍이 그의 아버지를 언급했을 때 비난하지 않았고, 어떠한 과실도 인정하지 않은 채 분노에 찬 고요함을 유지하며 제독들 앞에 서 있었다. 자신의 대응을 유발한 것은 프로그램 그 자체라고 커크는 항변했다.

 

 벌칸이 구조 신호를 보내왔을 때 커크는 자신의 잘못을 인정하고 임무를 요청하거나 함대의 귀환을 기다리며 근신하는데 동의했어야 했다. 그 대신, 그는 친구를 위협하여 엔터프라이즈에 몰래 숨어들었다. 그가 발각되었을 때 스팍은 그가 캡틴 파이크의 지시에 굴복할 거라 예상했다. 파이크는 그 생도와 긍정적인 관계에 있는 듯 보이는 몇 안되는 권위있는 인물 중 한 명이었기 때문이다. 그 대신, 커크는 뜻을 굽히지 않고 모든 상황을 근본적으로 뒤엎으며 임무의 나머지 부분을 계속해 나갔다.

 

 그는 꼼짝말고 있어야 한다고 논리가 가리킬 때 드릴기계 위에 뛰어내렸다. 굴복해야 할 때 그는 보안 장교들과 싸웠지만, 저항해야 할 때 그는 죽기 직전까지 목을 조르는 폭력에 굴복했다. 그가 상황을 장악하게 되었을 때 충분히 제멋대로 구는 지휘관이 될 수 있었음에도, 그는 주변 사람들의 조언을 쉽게 받아들였다. 그는 간혹 닥터 맥코이조차 느닷없이 당하는 마구 뒤얽힌 일련의 규칙들에 좌우되지 않는 듯 보이는 제멋대로의 이분법이자 걸어다니는  모순덩어리였다. 나이든 자신이 짐 커크가 그의 인생을 통틀어 가장 진실된 친구가 될 것이라 선언했을 때, 스팍은 놀라움을 금할 수 없었다. 신경을 거슬리게 하는 모순덩어리인 커크와 친구가 될 것이라고? 그러한 사태는 거의 상상조차 할 수 없었다. 이것은 스팍의 정신을 매우 혼란스럽게 만들었다.

 

 그래서 지금 스팍은 제임스 T. 커크라 불리는 수수께끼에 부적절하게 매혹되는 불행한 처지에 놓이게 되었다. 어째서 그 생도가 그처럼 행동했는지, 그의 반응이 어떤 근거에 의한 것인지 분명한 이유가 있을 것이다. 충분히 연구하면 커크의 비정상적인 행동이 온 은하계를 혼란의 도가니로 몰고가기 전에 사전에 예측할 수 있을지도 모른다. 커크의 방식이 지구와 연방의 대부분을 구한 것은 사실이지만 유사한 규칙의 무시가 매일같이 일어났다. 스팍으로서는 커크가 다음에 보여줄 규칙파괴가 좋게 끝날 것이라 믿기 힘들었다. 인간이 말하는 소위 '운'이 지금껏 그를 이끈 것이리라.

 

 제임스 커크에 대한 관찰을 끝마치기도 전에 벌칸을 위한 임무가 스팍에게 주어졌다. 이것은 놀라운 일이었다. 네로 사건이 남긴 커다란 공백을 메꿔줄 상급반 생도들이 졸업할 때까지 대부분의 스타플릿 장교들은 지구를 벗어나지 말라는 명령이 내려졌었기 때문이다. 생존한 상급생들은 충분치 않았다. 거의 절반에도 못미칠 정도였지만 그들은 강하고 결연했다. 지난 수년 동안 스타플릿은 이처럼 헌신적인 생도들을 본 적이 없었다.

 

 스팍의 특별한 임무는 중요한 것임에 틀림없었다 : 그의 명령은 일반적인 통신이 아닌 사적인 경로로 전달되었고 세부사항이 빠져있었다. 그 대신, 바넷 제독의 사무실에 출두하라는 지시가 내려졌다.

 

 흥미롭군.

 

 스팍은 이른 점심을 포기하고 즉시 바넷 제독의 사무실로 향했다. 제독의 비서가 그는 현재 한 명의 생도와 대화중이지만 곧 호출할 거라고 알려주었다. 스팍은 고개를 끄덕인 뒤 복도를 가로질러가 제독의 사무실 문 앞에 서서 기다렸다. 무언가 잔뜩 담겨 있는 커다란 책가방이 복도 건너편 벽에 무겁게 걸려 있었다. 스팍은 그것을 유심히 살펴보았지만 제독의 비서에게 물어보지는 않았다.

 

 스팍이 문 앞에서 기다리기로 결심했을 때 안에서 들려오는 소리를 엿들을 의도는 아니었다. 하지만 방 안에 있던 생도가 조용하고도 단호히 입을 열자 스팍의 의도와는 관계없이 소리가 들려왔다.

 

 "제독님, 고급 프로그래밍과 데이터베이스 구조에서의 제 성적은 아카데미가 창설된 이래 최고였습니다. 전술 수업의 성적은 말할 것도 없고요. 게다가 저는 컴퓨터 언어와 프로그래밍 부서 전체 - 책임자들을 포함해서요 - 에서 받은 추천서를 제출할 수 있습니다. 그것은 저의 재설계 능력 뿐만이 아니라 더 향상된-"

 

 생도가 조용해졌다. 추측컨데 그의 목소리 톤 때문이거나 스팍의 도착을 알게 된 제독이 말을 가로막은 듯 했다. 어쩌면 양쪽 다이거나.

 

 "커맨더 스팍" 바넷 제독이 부르자 문 앞의 표시등이 '회의중'에서 '들어오시오'로 바뀌었다. "딱 맞춰 왔군"

 

스팍은 등 뒤로 양손을 맞잡고 안으로 들어갔다. 잠깐동안 사무실을 훑어보자 살짝 짜증난 표정으로 책상 뒤에 앉아있는 제독의 모습이 눈에 들어왔다. 그의 주의를 한몸에 받고 있던 사람은-

 

 아.

 

 "커크 생도와는 아는 사이일 테지" 그것이 절제된 표현임을 안다는 듯 커크를 가리키는 제독의 입술 한구석이 말려 올라갔다. 커크는 완벽한 붉은색 생도복 차림에 어딘지 피곤한 기색으로 서 있었다.

 

 "그렇습니다, 제독님" 스팍이 가볍게 동의했다. "제가 방해한 건가요?"

 

 "그가 여기 온지 벌써 한 시간째라네" 바넷이 체념섞인 짜증스러운 목소리로 말했다. "우리 얘기는 거의 끝나가는 중이야"

 

 어딘지 흥미로운 눈으로 스팍을 쳐다보고 있던 커크가 휙 하고 바넷쪽으로 다시 시선을 돌렸다. 순식간에 그의 표정이 딱딱하고 결연해졌다. "Sir, 저는-"

 

 "잘 듣게" 바넷이 한 손가락을 엄중하게 생도쪽으로 들어올리며 말했다. "내가 이미 알고 있는 얘기라면 그만 두게. 아카데미 교관의 20%가 최근에 사망했어. 난 요즘 할일이 어마어마하게 많은 사람이네. 우리 시간을 좀 절약해 보도록 하지"

 

 생도가 무의식적으로 한 발을 내딛으며 불만스럽게 양 손을 움켜쥐었다. "하지만 제독님-"

 

 바넷이 한 손을 들어올렸다. "성급히 결론을 내리지 말게, 생도" 커크가 표정을 굳히며 차렷 자세를 취했다. 바넷이 한숨을 내쉬며 이마를 문질렀다. "알겠네, 커크" 제독이 입을 열며 아카데미에서 가장 똑똑하고 문제 많은 학생의 푸른 눈동자를 향해 시선을 들어올렸다. "자네의 그 작은...프로젝트를 허락하겠네" 커크의 눈동자가 놀라움으로 커지며 어깨의 긴장이 풀리고 주먹이 느슨해졌다. "하지만" 제독이 단호히 덧붙였다. "너무 일을 많이 벌려서 지난 주처럼 또 쓰러지기라도 한다면-"

 

 "아닙니다 sir" 커크가 즉시 끼어들며 스팍을 곁눈질로 쳐다보았다. "그것은, 어...의료적인 문제였습니다. 회복실에서 도망쳤거든요. 하지만 지금은 좋아졌고 그런 일은 다시는 일어나지 않을 겁니다"

 

 "두고보도록 하지. 자네의 그 의사 친구는 위협적인 사람이야"

 

 커크가 활짝 웃었다. "네. 그렇습니다. 그렇게 말씀하셨다고 전하겠습니다"

 

 "좋아" 바넷이 의심스러운 눈으로 커크를 쳐다보았다. 뭔가 속아넘어간 기분이 들었지만 확실치 않았다. "해산하게, 생도. 수업으로 돌아가"

 

 "넵!" 커크가 척 하니 밝게 경례하며 첫번째로는 제독에게, 그 뒤에는 어리둥절해 있는 스팍에게 활짝 미소를 날린 뒤 숨김없는 열정을 뿜어내며 걸어나갔다. 그는 복도에 걸려있던 책가방을 한쪽 어깨에 매며 PADD를 꺼내든 뒤 뒤쪽에서 문이 닫히는 동안에도 맹렬히 무언가를 타이핑했다.

 

 "저 애송이 녀석" 바넷이 한숨을 쉬며 다시 이마를 문질렀다.

 

스팍이 사무실 문을 흘깃 쳐다보았다. "제 궁금증을 이해해 주십시오, 제독님. 하지만 회복실에서 풀려난 이후 커크 생도의 태도는 부적절한 것이 아닙니까?"

 

 그 질문을 들은 바넷이 얼굴을 찡그렸다. "그게 정확히 무슨 뜻인가, 커맨더 스팍?"

 

 스팍이 한쪽 눈썹을 들어올렸다. "생도가 최근의 사건 이후에 보이고 있는 태도에 대해 묻는 것입니다, 제독님"

 

 제독의 예상밖의 방어적인 표정이 스팍을 살펴보는 동안 생각에 잠긴 듯 변했다. "왜 관심을 갖는 거지? 제독들 대부분은 자네와 커크가 서로를 못견뎌하는 사이라고 생각하던데"

 

 대답을 하는 스팍의 표정과 자세는 어떠한 감정적 힌트도 내비치지 않았다. "단순한 호기심이었습니다, sir. 커크 생도에게는 생존한 졸업반 학생들 이상의 관심을 가지고 있지 않다는 점을 인정합니다"

 

 "그렇겠지" 바넷은 여전히 골똘히 생각에 잠겨 있었다. "자네가 그에게 관심을 가질 거라고는 생각하지 않네. 어쨌거나" 그가 그 주제를 떨쳐내려는 듯 한 손으로 허공을 휘휘 저었다. "자네의 질문에 대답하자면, 회복된 뒤의 그의 태도는 아카데미가 적절하다고 생각하는 것 이상이었네"

 

 잠깐 머뭇거린 스팍이 분명히 말했다. "그렇다면 제독님의 불만을 야기한 원인은 그의 태도가 아니군요"

 

 "난 불만스럽지 않네" 바넷이 대답하며 책상위의 서류를 정리하고 물건들을 다시 제자리에 놓았다. "난 몹시 화가 났어. 어떻게 그 애송이 녀석이 지금의 그 살인적인 업무량에도 불구하고 추가적인 프로젝트를 하겠다고 생각할 수 있는 건지-" 제독이 말을 하다 말고 고개를 저었다. 그가 다시 스팍을 쳐다보았을 때 그의 눈동자는 감탄과 걱정이 미묘하게 뒤섞인 채 어두워져 있었다. "자네도 물론 알 걸세. 아카데미의 상황이 얼마나 절망적인지 말이야"

 

 "교관과 학생 양측의 손실로 인해 몇몇 부서는 매일매일의 기능조차 유지하지 못하고 있지요" 스팍이 선뜻 동의했다. 플릿 내의 장교들이 임시 교관을 맡게 되었지만 그들은 학생들의 기대와는 달리 한심하리만치 준비되어 있지 않았다. 지금까지는 그 누구도 이 해결책의 결과에 만족하지 않았고, 분개하는 스타플릿 장교들과 불만스러워하는 아카데미 생도들 사이에 내분이 발생하기 전에 새로운 해결책이 나와야만 했다.

 

 "그렇다면, 우리가 생도들에게 일반적인 필수 과정들과는 별도로 그들의 전문분야를 활용한 자원봉사를 요청하기 시작했다는 것도 알고 있겠군"

 

 스팍이 고개를 끄덕였다 : 과학 부서는 두 번 다시 자신들의 부서로 돌아오지 못할 숙련된 장교들의 책임을 이어받는 힘든 일을 떠안게 된 생도들의 어설픈 노력으로 채워졌다.

 

 바넷이 조금 무력하게 어깨를 으쓱였다. "커크가 자원봉사 프로그램에 지원했을 때 '자신을 필요로 하는 모든 부서'에 넣어달라는 전면적인 요구를 해왔네. 정확히는 '저를 값싼 창녀처럼 써주십시오, Sir" 라고 말했던 것 같군. 그러더니 듣도 보도 못한 능력과 적성에 대한 리스트를 제출했는데, 그게 하나라도 거짓이면 자기가 사람이 아니라나"

 

 또 다시 스팍이 예상한 기준에서 무척이나 벗어난 태도로 행동하고 있는 제임스 커크가 여기에 있었다. 잠시동안 스팍은 마음속으로 이 새로운 정보에 대해 생각하며 예상치 못한 조각이 추가된 이 수수께끼를 이해하기 위해 애썼다. "스타플릿은 요청받은 대로 커크 생도를 활용할 계획입니까?" 그가 제독의 귀에 들릴 정도의 목소리로 중얼거렸다.

 

 "스팍" 바넷이 분노를 표출하며 책상위로 양 손을 펼쳤다. "그에게 별 관심이 없어서 모르는 모양이네만, 그는 네로 사건이 있기 이전에도 상위 3% 안에 드는 탑 클래스의 생도였네. 그런 그가 지금은 정말 진지하게 임하고 있어" 제독은 못 믿겠다는 듯 헛웃음을 터뜨리며 짜증과 감탄, 불신이 섞인 시선으로 스팍을 바라보았다. "정상적인 성적 곡선을 유지하기 위해서 커크의 교관은 그의 성적을 평균에서 제외해야 할 지경이네. 물론 그를 활용하고말고, 커맨더 스팍. 그를 달리 어쩌면 좋단 말인가"

 

... 흥미롭군.

 

 "아무튼" 바넷은 PADD를 꺼내들어 잠시 살펴본 뒤 스팍에게 건네주었다. "자네가 이곳에 온 이유에 대해 집중해 보도록 하지. 이것이 자네의 새로운 임무일세"

 

 스팍은 PADD를 받아들고 담겨진 정보를 대충 훑어보았다. 그 내용은 스팍의 양쪽 눈썹을 모두 들어올리게 할 정도로 흥미로웠다.

 

 "우리는 새로운 벌칸 이주지로 쓸만한 행성을 지금까지 세 군데 찾아냈네" 제독이 책상 앞으로 몸을 기울이며 설명했다. "거주 가능 여부를 조사하기 위해 팀이 파견될 예정이야. 오래 걸리는 임무는 아니네 ; 무엇이건 몇달 이상 진행되는 계획은 세우지 않고 있지. 우리는 내일 당장 연구팀을 보내고 싶지만 민간인들은 그렇게 빨리 수속을 끝낼 수 없어. 게다가 이 임무에 벌칸인이 필요하다면 그건 자네여야 하지"

 

 "임무를 받아들이겠습니다, 제독님" 스팍이 지체없이 대답하며 PADD에서 시선을 들어올렸다. "필요한 장비를 구하고 내일 07시까지 준비를 끝내겠습니다" 한번 더 PADD를 흘낏 본 그가 잠시 주저한 뒤 말을 이어나갔다. "또한, 스타플릿에 힘을 보태야 할 이 시기에 절 보내주셔서 감사드립니다"

 

 바넷이 너무나 온화함과 이해심 넘치는 표정으로 미소지었기에 스팍은 그의 얼굴을 계속 쳐다볼 수가 없었다. "벌칸인들을 위한 최상의 장소를 고르는 일을 누가 벌칸인 이상으로 해내겠는가?"

 

 "정말 그렇습니다" 스팍이 동의했다.

 

 "좋아, 그렇다면" 바넷이 끄덕였다. "해산하게, 커맨더 스팍"

 

 벌칸인들의 새로운 안식처를 고르는 일에 일조할 기회와 더불어 주어진 도전과 문제들로 머리속이 가득찬 스팍은 커크 생도에 대한 의문점들을 머릿속 작은 상자에 집어넣고 구석으로 밀어넣었다.

 

 하지만 그리 오래가지는 않았다.

 

\---------------

 

 "우리는 짐 커크에게 엔터프라이즈를 줄 계획이네"

 

 스팍은 잠시 우주에서 보낸 지난 3개월 동안 자신의 청력에 문제가 생긴 것이라 생각했다. 그가 그러한 생각을 떨쳐내기 위해 감지할 수 없을 정도로 살짝 머리를 흔든 뒤 입을 열었다. "뭐라고 하셨습니까?"

 

 침착한 표정의 바넷이 살짝 눈웃음 지으며 스팍의 임무 보고서로부터 고개를 들었다. "다음주 금요일에 있을 졸업식에서 제독들이 제임스 커크 생도의 승진을 발표하고 그에게 기함 엔터프라이즈를 줄 걸세. 그때쯤이면 그녀도 시운전을 위한 준비가 끝나 있을테지"

 

 스팍은 입을 쩍 벌리고 바라보지는 않았지만 갈고 닦은 무표정한 모습을 가까스로 유지할 수 있었다. "...Sir, 질문을 드려도 괜찮을까요?"

 

 이제는 바넷이 대놓고 활짝 웃으며 의자에 기대어 앉았다. "되고말고, 커맨더 스팍. 누가 이 뉴스를 자네에게 전해줄지 우리끼리 제비뽑기를 했다네. 자네의 반응을 보려고 몇 주를 기다렸는지 몰라"

 

 "제독님" 그 얼토당토않은 제비뽑기 얘기를 무시하며 스팍이 입을 열었다. "스타플릿에 자격을 갖춘 캡틴이 많이 필요하다는 점은 인정하지만, 그 자체로 전례없었던 단 한 번의 성공적인 임무에 기반한 역시나 전례없는 승진은... 극히 비논리적입니다"

 

 제독의 표정이 기이함, 재미에서 동정으로 차례차례 바뀌었다. 바넷은 눈앞의 재밋거리를 즐기는 것 만큼이나 진지하게 스팍의 정신없는 혼란에 대해 하나하나 설명해 주려는 듯 보였다.  "자네가 임무에서 방금 돌아왔다는 것은 아네만" 마침내 그가 입을 뗐다. "제안 하나 하지. 짐 커크를 찾은 뒤 한동안 그를 따라다녀 보게. 핑계거리가 필요하다면 하나쯤 만들어줄 수도 있네만 자네라면 알아서 하리라 믿네. 커크는 졸업 후에 어떤 직책을 맡게 될지 아직 통보받지 못했어. 자네가 며칠 동안 그를 따라다녀 보고 난 뒤에도 여전히 이 승진에 문제가 있다고 생각한다면 우리는 자네의 의견을 받아들이겠네"

 

 스팍은 일순 캡틴 제임스 T. 커크에 대한 생각으로 혼란스러웠지만 곧 이 비논리적인 감정을 가라앉혔다.

 

 바넷은 그의 얼굴을 스쳐가는 혼란을 지켜보며 이해심 있는 미소를 지었다. "자네가 떠나서 타격이 컸네" 그가 부드럽게 말하며 양손을 맞잡았다. "네로가 수많은 생도들의 목숨을 앗아감으로써 플릿에 치명상을 안겼지. 우리는 수단 방법을 가리지 않고 재빨리 회복해야만 하네. 그 상처가 우리의 약점이 되기 전에 말일세"

 

 "이해합니다" 스팍이 동의했다. "하지만 일개 생도에게 기함을 주는 것은 플릿이 처한 어려움을 가려주기보다는 강조하는 일이 될 것입니다"

 

 "우리가 처한 상황은 관련된 모두에게 일종의 '세례'같은 것이 되었네"  바넷은 스팍의 말을 이해한다는 듯 고개를 한번 끄덕였지만 별다른 언급 없이 하던 얘기를 계속했다.  "사람들에게 스트레스를 주고 한계까지 밀어붙인 뒤 그들이 어떻게 해내는지 지켜보게. 때로는 사람들이 그 시련을 견뎌내지 못할 걸세. 우리는 최근에 훌륭한 인재들을 많이 잃었어. 하지만 때로는" 그가 확고한 신념에 찬 눈으로 스팍의 어두운 눈동자를 마주보며 중얼거렸다. "자네가 무슨 일을 안겨주어도 모두 감당하는 것 이상을 해내고 무너트리려고 해도 포기하지 않는 사람을 발견하게 될 걸세. 짐 커크는 이 문제에 있어 자기 주장을 굽히지 않았고, 우리를 불구로 만들뻔한 상실에 주변 사람들이 한치도 굴복하게 내버려두지 않았다네. 우리는 그와 그 같은 부류의 인재가 절실히 필요하네, 커맨더 스팍"  

 

 "그러한 논리라면," 스팍이 낮은 목소리로 대답했다. "말씀하신 그 같은 부류의 인재들 또한 비슷한 보상을 받아야 합니다. 그와 함께 엔터프라이즈에서 복무했던 다른 사람들은 어떻습니까? 그들 모두 자신들의 함선을 받게 되는 것입니까?"

  
 바넷이 웃음을 터뜨렸고 스팍은 그것이 이상하리만치 거슬렸다.  "그렇지는 않네" 그가 대답하며 책상 서랍 하나를 열었다. 그가 하드카피로 된 두툼한 배속 지원서 더미를 꺼내들더니 활짝 웃으며 스팍에게 건넸다.

 

 요청서를 한장 한장 살펴보던 스팍의 눈썹이 점점 위로 치솟았다.  "... 네로 사건 당시 엔터프라이즈에 승선해 있던 대원 모두의 것이군요"

 

 제독은 고개를 끄덕이며 스팍이 처음으로 3차원 퍼즐을 선물받은 작은 소년인양 쳐다보았다. "바로 그들이지. 모든 부서의 생도들과 일반 대원들 전부일세. 자네와 커크라는 주목할만한 예외를 제외하면 말이야"

  
 스팍이 고개를 들었을 때 그의 눈썹은 앞머리에 거의 가려질 정도로 치솟아 있었다.  "그들 모두가 엔터프라이즈 근무를 지원했다는 겁니까?"

  
 바넷이 고개를 저었다. "좀 더 자세히 읽어보게. 미스터 스캇을 제외한 그들 모두는 커크가 어디에 배치되건, 어떤 임무를 맡게되건 그와 함께 하거나 그의 지휘하에 들어가길 요청했다네. 거의 모든 곳에서 러브콜을 받고 있는 체콥마저도 커크와 다시 일할 기회를 원하고 있어"

  
 "미스터 스캇은요?" 지원서들을 면밀히 살펴보던 스팍이 넌지시 말을 건넸다.  
 

 "그는 특별히 엔터프라이즈에서 근무하길 요청했네"  바넷이 대답했다. "하지만 소문에 듣자하니 그녀를 보살피도록 커크가 약속하게 했다더군. 그게 미스터 스캇이 다른 이들과 다르게 지원한 유일한 이유인 듯 하네"  
 

 "커크는 어디에 지원했습니까?" 그 짜증나는 생도의 지원서를 찾을 수 없자 스팍이 물었다.  
 

 "그에게 물었더니" 바넷이 설명하며 다시금 놀랍다는 듯 고개를 저었다.  "여전히 자신의 백지 위임장이 유효하다고 하더군. 자신을 가장 필요로 하는 곳이라면 어디서건 근무하겠다고 했네. 모든 사람이 그가 다시 엔터프라이즈의 캡틴이 되길 원한다는 것을 알고 있는데도 말이지"  제독이 덧붙였다. "숨쉬는 것 만큼이나 원하는 게 분명했지만 요구하지는 않더군. 사실 그게, 우리가 그녀를 그에게 주기로 결정한 이유들 중 하나라네. 이번 주말쯤 커크에게 임명장과 카메라를 보낼 예정일세. 그가 통지서를 읽을 때 표정이 꽤나 볼만할 게 틀림없거든"

 

 이것은 스팍이 자신의 임무보고 중 일어날 것이라 기대했던 일이 전혀 아니었다.

 

( 적절한 행성을 발견했습니다, 제독님.

  잘했네.

  한가지 작은 문제가 있습니다.

  해결책을 찾아보도록 하지.

  감사합니다, sir.

  해산하게, 커맨더. 며칠 쉬도록 하게나 )

 

 그 대신 그의 임무보고는 거의 부차적인 일이 되었고 제임스 커크는 엔터프라이즈를 받게 되었다.

 

 자신의 함선을 가진 제임스 커크라니.

 

 스팍은 이런 상황에 딱 맞을법한 인간적인 반응이 떠올랐다 : 젠장 이게 도대체 다 무슨 일이야?

 

 바넷이 다시 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "날 믿게" 제독이 열정적으로 말하며 몸을 앞으로 내밀었다. "이게 얼마나 미친 소리로 들리는지, 얼마나 믿을 수 없고 비논리적으로 들리는지 알고 있네. 어쨌든 자네는 3개월간 이곳에 없었지 않나. 자네의 혼란은 이해할 수 있고 예상하기도 했던 바네. 그게 우리가 제비뽑기를 한 이유지. 하지만 스팍. 자네가 이 일에 대해 내린 결론은 3개월이나 낡은 것일세. 그리고 그 3개월 동안 얼마나 많은 일들이 바뀌었는지 자네에게 논리정연하게 설명하기가 힘들군"

 

 "...네, 제독님" 스팍은 지원서들을 다시 바넷의 책상위에 올려놓고 양 손을 등 뒤에서 맞잡았다.

 

 제독은 살짝 체념하는 듯 뒤로 물러나 앉았다. 그는 또 한번 의자 팔걸이에 팔꿈치를 기대며 손목에 찬 시계를 확인했다. "9시가 다 되어가는군. 가서 커크를 찾게. 그리고 한동안 잘 살펴보게나. 상황이 이해되거든 자네의 결론을 들려주게" 제독이 오른손으로 스팍이 건넨 PADD를 두드렸다. "그러는 동안 나는 다른 제독들과 자네의 임무 보고서를 검토한 뒤 자네가 제시한 문제에 대한 최선의 후속 조치를 결정하도록 하겠네"

 

 "네 제독님"

 

 제독은 다시 한번 한숨을 내쉴 듯 하다가 그저 고개만 끄덕였다. "좋아. 해산하게, 커맨더"

 

 스팍은 말없이 자리를 뜬 뒤 멍하니 건물 밖으로 걸어나왔다. 구름이나 구조물에 가려지지 않은 강렬한 태양빛이 머리위로 쏟아지자 그는 그 온기를 더욱 많이 쬐기 위해 고개를 뒤로 젖히고 걸음을 늦췄다.

 

 다시 엔터프라이즈의 함장이 된 제임스 커크라... 이번에는 그가 그 직위를 단순히 차지하는 대신 제대로 부여받게 될 것이다.

 

 아. 다시 치밀어 오른 커다란 분노와 좌절감이 그의 사고를 논리로부터 벗어나게 했다. 스팍은 심호흡을 하며 양 손을 등 뒤에서 꽉 맞잡았다. 그는 신중히 걸음을 내딛으며 사막 화초를 위해 만들어진 아카데미의 하나뿐인 정원으로 향했다. 그는 가장 구석진 곳에 있는 벤치에 앉은 뒤 깊게 호흡하며 자신을 달랬다.

 

 그러니까 제독들이 생각하기에 제임스 커크가 엔터프라이즈를 맡기기에 만족할 수준의 능력을 갖췄다 이 말이로군. 하지만 한편으로 그 함선을 특별하게 해줄 사람은 커크 혼자만이 아니었다. 그 멋진 함선의 함교는 - 아마 일등 항해사가 될 누군가를 제외하면 - 갓 졸업한 생도들로 채워질 것이다. 이 일은 네로의 일격에서 살아남은 생존자들에 대한 스타플릿의 처우 방향을 여실히 드러냈다.

 

 연방은 처음부터 그럴 의도였던 것인가? 아니면 그저 자연스럽게 이루어진 일인가?

 

 3개월 전만 해도 바넷 제독은 아카데미의 교관들 모두가 커크를 끌어들이기 위해 엄청나게 바빴다는 것을 사실상 인정했었다. 커크는 그를 필요로 하는 어떠한 부서건 자신을 '값싼 창녀처럼 써 달라'며 발벗고 나섰다. 3개월이 지난 지금 커크가 마법을 부렸건 어쨌건, 스타플릿은 그들이 가장 아끼는 함선의 지휘권을 그에게 안겨줌으로서 몇 년간의 복무를 통해 능력을 증명해 온 더 나은 자격을 갖춘 수많은 함장들을 도외시하고 있었다.

 

 커크가 틀림없이 무슨 수작을 부렸을 것이다. 그렇기에 그가 다른 사람들을 제치고 먼저 승진할 수 있었을 것이다. 하지만 어떻게?

 

바넷 제독은 스팍이 커크를 제대로 관찰하기만 한다면 그의 승진을 이해할 수 있을 것이라 믿는 듯 보였다. 그를 따라다녀 보라. 제독의 말이었다.

 

 뭐, 그렇다면 좋아.

 

 이것은 물론 스팍의 예상보다 더욱 어려운 일이었다. 데이터베이스에 나와 있는 커크의 숙소는 한참 동안이나 사람이 산 흔적이 없었다. 거주자들에게 물어보니 커크는 아예 그 곳에서 산 일이 없다고 했다. 그래서 커크의 친구들이라면 그의 위치를 알고 있을 것이라 생각한 스팍은 그들을 찾아나섰다. 불행히도 짐의 친구 중 스팍이 유일하게 알고 있는 인물은 레오나드 맥코이였고, 그는 커크의 유감스러운 델타베가 사건 이후 스팍에게 거의 적대적이기까지 했다.

 

 듣자하니 닥터 맥코이는 명령에 불복하는 대원을 외딴 행성에 고립시킬 필요성에 대해서는 이해했지만, 그것은 자신의 절친이 야생동물에게 거의 잡아먹힐 뻔했다는 것을 알기 전까지였다. 그 때였거나 아니면 그 이후이거나, 그의 이해는 인간들이 '원한'이라 부르는 것으로 변했다. 이 '원한'을 오래도록 유지하는데 뛰어난 능력을 발휘한 그는 스팍과 마주칠 일이 있을 때마다 으르렁거리는 경향이 있었다.

 

이 경향은 시간과 더불어 희미해지는 종류의 것이 아니었다. 

 

 "네가 웬일이야?" 문이 열리며 스팍이 모습을 드러내자 맥코이가 으르렁거렸다. 닥터는 잠을 자고 있었거나 막 깨어난 듯 피곤한 눈을 잔뜩 구겼다.  
 

 "커크 생도의 위치를 알고 싶네"  커크가 안에 있는지 맥코이의 어깨 너머를 기웃거리고 싶은 욕구에 저항하며 스팍이 양손을 등 뒤에서 맞잡고 대답했다.

 

닥터의 입술이 뒤틀렸다.  "뭐야, 설마 이 시간에 제독이 개인적으로 호출하기라도 했다는 거야? 너보고 끌고 오래?"

  
 스팍의 눈썹 한쪽이 비틀렸다. "닥터 맥코이. 나는 엔터프라이즈가 지구로 돌아오기 전에 이미 학내 부정행위에 대한 고발을 철회했네. 그 이후 바로 행성을 떠났고 오늘에야 돌아왔지. 내가 그러한 행동을 할 만한 일을 커크 생도가 저질렀을 거라고는 생각지 않아. 게다가 이미 말했듯이, 나는 그의 위치를 확인하기 위해 이곳에 왔네. 그리고 논리적으로 이전--"

 

 "알았어!"  맥코이가 말을 자르며 나가려는 건지 아니면 스팍더러 들어오라는 건지 분명치 않게 문간을 노려보았다. "그럼 그 녀석은 왜 보고 싶어하는 거야?"

  
 "바넷 제독님의 요청이네."  
 

 "그래?"  닥터가 경계하는 눈빛으로 쳐다보았다. "어째서?"  
 

 "나는 누군가와 달리, 상급 장교를 추궁하는 습관을 가지고 있지 않아"

 

스팍은 일순 맥코이가 자신에게 신체적인 위해를 가할 것이라 생각했다. 대신 그는 자신의 명백한 분노를 "알았다고!" 라는 한마디로 내뿜으며 안으로 들어가더니 현관 입구의 길고 좁다란 테이블 위에 있던 PADD를 낚아챘다. 데이터를 재빨리 훑어보던 그가 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "지금 도대체 몇 시야?" 그가 고개를 숙인 채 물었다. 

 

 "9시 27분이네" 

 

 맥코이가 눈을 질끈 감으며 살짝 고개를 흔들었다. "벌칸인들은 반올림을 못하나 보군. 그냥 9시 반이라고 하면 안 되나?"

 

 "벌칸인들은 단순함보다 정확성을 중요시하지, 닥터"

 

 "물론 그러시겠지"  닥터가 PADD를 훑어보며 깊은 한숨을 쉬더니 다시 고개를 절래절래 흔들었다. "그래도 인간들을 위해서 지금은 9시 반이라고 해 두자고. 짐이 스케쥴대로 움직이고 있다면 - 그 녀석이 그런다고 내 인생이 더 편해지지는 않겠지만 - 지금 프로그래밍 세미나에 참석중이겠군. 하지만 곧 끝날 테고 2시가 될 때까지 비는 시간이 있어. 14시겠지, 네 식대로 말하자면. 그리고 그가 이미 세미나에서 빠져나왔다면 찾기가 조금 힘들 걸. 내 근무는," 그가 으르렁거리며 덧붙였다.  "앞으로 6시간 안에는 시작되지 않아. 왜냐하면 회복실 당직을 서느라 새벽까지 깨어 있었거든. 그러니 실례가 되지 않는다면, 커맨더. 난 침대로 돌아가겠어"  그는 비난하듯 스팍의 얼굴을 향해 손가락을 흔들었다. "가서 네 일이나 해. 그 자식은 네가 뭘 더해주지 않더라도 겁나게 바쁜 놈이야. 걜 내버려둬, 알아듣겠어?" 

 

스팍이 대답하기도 전에 문이 쿵 하고 닫혔다.

 

 ...대체로 성공적인 만남이었다.

 

 그 이후에도 커크 인수(Kirk factor)는 스팍의 예상을 빗나갔다. 그 생도는 맥코이가 예측한 그 어느 장소에도 없었다. 프로그래밍 세미나는 스팍이 도착할 무렵 막 끝난 참이었지만 북적거리는 학생들 틈에 커크는 없었다. 결국 그는 지나가는 한 쌍의 생도를 멈춰세운 뒤 커크의 위치를 물었고 그들의 표정은 도무지 해석이 불가능했다.

 

 여학생들은 스팍이 워프 코어 장치에 대한 질문이라도 한 듯 혼란스럽게 서로를 흘깃거린 뒤 스팍을 바라보다가 다시 서로를 쳐다보았다.

 

 "저기... sir"  한 명이 망설이며 입을 열었다. "미스터 커크는 아주 바빠요. 그는 보통 제일 먼저 자리를 뜨기 때문에 그를 만나고 싶으셨다면 조금 더 일찍 오셨어야 해요. 그는 질문에 대답해 주기 위해 기다리지도 않는 걸요"

 

 "질문을 하기 위해서겠지" 스팍은 무심히 그녀의 말을 고쳐주며 머리속으로 그 생도의 위치를 찾아낼 최선의 방안을 강구해 보았다.

 "...아니요. Sir"  두번째 여학생이 수줍어 하면서도 단호히 그의 말을 정정했다. "질문에 대답하기 위해서에요"

 

스팍의 관심이 처음으로 온전히 그녀에게 향했다. 커다란 회색 눈동자를 더욱 커다란 안경 뒤에 감춘 그녀는 커크처럼 직설적으로 퍼붓지 않고 미적거렸다. "생도들의 질문에 대답하는 것은 교관의 일이네" 그는 최대한 단순하게 설명했다. 그는 여학생들이 자신을 노려보는 이유를 알 수가 없었다. "만약 커크 생도가 학생들을 이용하고 있다면--"

 

 "아니라니까요" 두 사람이 흥분해서 대답했다. 둘은 창피한 듯 시선을 교환하더니 흥분을 가라앉혔다. 첫 번째의 키가 조금 더 크고 안경을 끼지 않은 갈색 눈동자의 여학생이 말했다. "아니에요, Sir" 그녀가 서둘러 덧붙였다. "미스터 커크는 그 어떠한 자격이 있다 해도 결코 자신의 학생들을 이용하지는 않을 겁니다"

 스팍의 양쪽 눈썹이 하늘을 찌를듯 솟구쳤다.

 

 "그의 학생이라구요" 두번째 여학생이 강조했다. "저희는 3학년생입니다. 저희들의 교관은 몇 개월 전 그 참사로 인해 돌아가셨어요. 다른 교관을 찾을 때까지 미스터 커크가 임시 교관을 맡기로 했지만 너무 잘 해내서 아카데미측에서 후임을 신경쓸 필요도 없는 상황이 되었죠"

 

 "저희 반의 시험 성적은 평균 6%나 올랐어요" 첫번째 학생이 방어적으로 말했다. "그러니 그가 자신의 일을 제대로 하고 있지 않다고 말씀하러 오신 거라면-"

 

 "그는 아직 일개 생도에 불과해" 스팍이 지적했다. "프로그래밍 전공 학생들을 위한 선택 강좌 세미나를 하는 것은, 사실 그의 일이 아니네"

 

 여학생들이 다시 그를 노려보더니 필요 이상 짜증스러운 태도로 책과 PADD를 움켜쥐었다. "이건 그의 일이에요" 첫 번째 여학생이 주장했다. "우리 모두 우리가 하지 않아도 될 역할을 맡고 있죠. 저는 벌써 2주일째 상급 분석가들과 함께 프로그래밍을 해오고 있어요. 그것 역시 엄밀히 말하자면 제 일이 아닙니다만, 살아남은 스타플릿 생도로서 그것은 제 일이에요. 그리고 우리의 노력이 필요로 하는 한 계속할 겁니다. 그러니 커맨더께 반박해서 죄송합니다만 이것은 그의 일이에요. 그리고 그는 이 일을 눈부시게 해내고 있어요"

 

 "가자" 두 번째 학생이 재촉하며 친구의 팔꿈치를 잡아당겼다. "지금부터 시작하지 않으면 미스터 커크가 내준 과제를 결코 풀지 못할 거야"

 

 "그래" 그녀가 동의하며 의도적으로 스팍에게 등을 돌렸다. "어서 여기서 나가자"

 

 뭐. 성공적인 만남이라고 하긴 힘들었지만 어쨌거나 생산적이긴 했다. 지난 3개월 동안 커크의 책임감이 늘었고 3학년생 사이에 지지세력이 생겼다. 이것은 스팍이 예상치 못한 일이었다.

 

 아. 또 그 커크 인수(Kirk factor)로군. 뚜렷한 패턴이 드러나고 있었다.

 

 그 이후 몇 시간 동안, 스팍은 커크의 소재를 알고 있는 사람을 찾기 위해 아카데미를 샅샅이 뒤졌다. 그가 마주친 대다수의 사람들은 그 생도가 어디에 있었는지는 알았지만 어디에 있게 될지는 알지 못했다.

 

("커크요? 오, 맞아요. 여기 있었죠. 그는 초급-전투 전술 과목 대부분을 가르쳐요. 그 사람이랑 있으면 생각하거나 아니면 주저앉게 된다니까요. 하지만 15분쯤 전에 떠났어요"

 

 "아깝게 놓치셨네요! 그는 보통 몇 시간 정도 비행 시뮬레이션을 도우러 가지만 오늘은 뭔가 다른 일로 바쁜 것 같았어요. 그거 아시잖아요, 언제나 go-go-go!"

 

 "스터디 그룹은 방금 끝났어요. 분명히 도서관으로 갔을 거예요. 1분 전에만 오셨어도-"

 

 "오, 아닙니다. 그는 이번 주 모임을 건너뛴다고 했어요. 하긴 요즘 같은 때에 체스가 중요한 게 아니긴 하죠!"

 

 "아니요. 그는 더 이상 이 수업을 듣지 않아요. 지금 제정신입니까? Sir! 그는 일주일에 한두 번 부서장과 카페테리아에서 같이 점심을 먹는 사이에요. 그가 기상천외한 지식으로 그녀의 머리를 복잡하게 하면 그녀가 엔지니어링 부서나 도우라며 그를 쫓아내죠. 벌써 몇 달이나 그래왔는 걸요. 우리 모두가 그 대화를 엿들어요. 가끔씩 그가 그녀를 꼬드겨 다음 시험에 무엇을 출제할지 단서를 흘리게 하거든요. 채식의 날에 기계과 학생들이 그렇게 많이 카페테리아에 모여있는 광경은 본 적이 없을 겁니다" )

 

 이것은 불만스러워야만 했다. 하지만 그와는 반대로 스팍은 흥미를 느꼈다. 모든 성과없는 대화들은 서로 다른 단서를 주는 듯한 느낌이 들었다. 점심 시간 무렵 스팍의 머리속은 예상치 못하게 획득한 수많은 대화 내용들로 꽉 차 있었다. 마지막 질문 이후 (어린 남학생이 얼굴을 붉히고 말을 더듬으며 "미스터 커크요? 오 저는, 어... 그분과는 말을 잘 안해봤어요. 그는, 어... 저기, 아시다시피 그분은 커크잖아요. 하지만 그분이 제 데이터베이스 복원 수업을 맡아준 건 정말 멋진 일이에요. 최고로 멋진 날들이라니까요"), 스팍은 추적을 포기하고 그에게 안식처로 남아있는 조용한 사막 정원에서 늦은 점심을 먹었다.

 

 고작 3개월 만에 이렇게 성장하리라 누가 예상했겠는가? 누가 믿을 수 있을까? 이 스타플릿 아카데미를 지탱하고 있는 존경받는 대들보가 정말 그 시뮬레이션을 조롱하고 훼손한 사람과 동일한 인물인가? 이 커크가 내내 분노에 차 있던 그 생도인가? 그렇다면 어느 커크가 장래의 그를 진정으로 대변하고 있는 것일까?

 

이렇게 오랫동안 스팍이 감도 못 잡는 그런 수수께끼가 존재할 수 있다니?

 

 "커맨더 스팍! 언제 돌아온 겁니까?"

 

 스팍 안의 무언가는 거의 미소짓기를 원했다. 여기 또 한번 커크 인수(Kirk factor)가 반복되고 있었다. "커크 생도" 그 커다란 가방을 어깨에 걸친, 자신의 실험대상이기도 한 그가 정교한 정원을 가로질러 와 자신 앞에 서서 환하게 미소짓자 스팍이 차분히 그를 맞이했다. "오늘 돌아왔네"

 "다시 보니 반갑네요" 잠시 커크가 스팍을 훑어보았다. "찾고 있던 건 발견했습니까?"

 

 "그렇네. 몇몇 행성을 조사한 결과 두 군데가 적합했지만 그 중 한 곳이 더 좋았어" 스팍은 차후의 분석을 위해 커크의 신체적인 단서들을 자세히 살펴보았다 : 네로 사건에서 입은 상처는 나았지만 그의 왼쪽 팔꿈치에는 붕대처럼 천이 감겨 있었다. 그걸 제외하면 그는 그 어느 때보다 밝고 대담했고 눈동자는 푸르고 맑아 보였다.

 

 스타플릿이 언론에게 내보일 얼굴이 필요하다면 제임스 커크는 좋은 선택일지도 모른다.

 

 "어떤 면에서 더 좋던가요?" 커크가 양 손을 주머니에 집어넣으며 물었다.

 

 스팍이 그에게서 시선을 돌렸다. "그 행성의 표면 온도와 습도가 원래 벌칸과 대략 93% 일치했네"  
 

 "오. 그렇다면 그냥 그 곳으로 결정하면 되겠네요?" 

 

"기밀사항이지만," 스팍이 조심스레 대답했다. "거래를 위해 제독들이 제대로 준비를 갖춰야 할 일이 있어"

 

 커크가 다시 환하게 웃었다. "이거 참, 말하는 방식이 정말 놀랍군요" 스팍의 태도가 조금 냉담해지자 커크가 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "아니, 칭찬이에요. 요즘 벌칸에 대해 공부하고 있거든요. 그래서 제가 커맨더와 얽혀들기 시작하기 전에 미리 경고해 드릴 수 있을지도 모르겠네요"

 "...그렇군"

 

 "그렇다면!" 커크가 신이난 듯 손뼉을 딱 치며 비볐다. "사교적인 인사말은 이 정도면 충분한 것 같고. 무슨 일입니까? 오늘 하루종일 소문이 돌던데요" 스팍이 한쪽 눈썹을 꿈틀대자 그가 자세히 설명했다. "듣자하니 절 찾으셨다고요?" 

 

 평상시보다 더 무뚝뚝한 표정의 스팍이 남은 점심식사 쪽으로 시선을 낮추었다. "맞네"  그가 시인했다. "바넷 제독님이 자네를 찾아보라고 했어"

 

 "오?" 커크는 왜, 어째서 바넷이 그런 일을 원하는지 몰라 어리둥절해 보였다. "당황스럽군요" 그가 인정했다. "바넷 제독님은 보통 저와 얘기하는걸 좋아하지 않으시죠. 제가 그에게 두통이나 속쓰림 같은 것을 안겨주나 봐요. 본즈는 제가 결국 그를 죽이게 될거라고 하지만, 저는 예전보다 그가 더 좋아지고 있어요"

 

 "제독님 일로 자네를 찾은 게 아니야" 스팍이 대답하며 다시 고개를 들어올렸다. "그는 나를 위해 자네를 따라다니라고 했어. 아카데미에서 매일 벌어지는 일들에 다시 익숙해질 수 있도록 말이지. 내가 부재중인 동안 대단히 많은 변화가 있었다고 하며 자네의 일상을 관찰하도록 제안하셨네"

 

 커크는 크게 놀란듯 했다. "뭐라고 했다고요?"

 

 "나 역시 비슷한 불신을 표현했었지" 스팍이 인정했다.

 

 "왜 그러셨을까요?"

 

 "합리적인 대답을 할 수가 없군. 그의 방식은 상당히 비논리적이야"

 

 무슨 이유에서인지 그 말이 커크를 다시 미소짓게 했다. "뭐, 어쨌거나 이왕 만났으니까요" 그가 팔짱을 끼며 사려깊게 쳐다보았다. "그래서 바넷이 질문했을 때 제가 뭔가 둘러대길 원하시나요, 아니면 진짜 저와 붙어다녀도 좋으시다는 건가요?"

 

 스팍이 망설였다. "어째서 우리가 붙어있어야 하는 건지가 명확하지-" 커크가 웃자 그가 말을 멈추었다. "바넷의 명령을 거부하지는 않을 생각이야. 물론 방해는 하지 않겠네"

 

 "물론 안 그러시겠죠" 커크가 유쾌하게 동의했다. "내일 새롭게 시작하는 편이 좋겠지만 수요일에는 제 스케줄이 꽤나 정신없어요. 미리 경고했습니다"

 

 "미스터 커크!"

 

 자신을 향해 정원을 짓밟으며 걸어오는 1학년 생도 세 명을 향해 잠시 동안 양쪽 눈썹을 들어올리던 커크가 이내 비뚜름하게 미소지었다. "이봐, 잔디도 존중해 줘야지, 꼬맹이들"

 

 그 세 명은 잠깐 멋쩍어 하더니 곧 정신을 차렸다. "미스터 커크!"  유일한 남학생이 호소하는 듯한 어조로 말을 시작했다. "미스터 스캇이 내준 엔지니어링 문제를 오늘 하루 종일 풀어봤는데요, 완전히 막혔어요! 저녁 때까지 풀지 못하면 그분이 게일어(Gaelic)로 욕하는 법을 안 가르쳐 주실 거예요! 도와주실 수 있나요?"

 

 "여기 뇌물이요!" 여학생 중 한명이 커다란 컵에 담긴 커피를 불쑥 내밀었다.

 

 "커맨더 스팍과 얘기 끝내고 뭘 도와줄 수 있나 볼게" 커크가 환한 미소와 함께 커피를 받아들며 말했다. 그가 짙은 향을 폐 깊숙히 들이마셨다. "하지만 스카티는 나보다 훨씬 머리가 좋아" 그가 생도들에게 경고했다. "그러니까 장담은 못해"

 

 ...스카티?

 

 커크가 등을 돌리자마자 생도들이 서로를 향해 활짝 웃으며 성공을 축하하는 손짓을 몰래 주고받았다.

 

 아. 보아하니 커크는 저학년들에게 더 깊은 인상을 주는 모양이군.

 

 "남은 하루를 채워줄 온갖 장난거리는 좀 알고 있지" 커크가 킥킥거리는 세 명에게 손짓하며 말했다. "그럼 저는 이만 가봐야겠네요. 내일 이 곳에서 07시. 어때요?"

 

 어린 생도들이 가만히 선 채 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 커크와 스팍을 유심히 지켜보았다. 커크가 즉시 그들을 향해 돌아섰다. "그런 거 아니야!" 그가 단호히 말했다. "커맨더 스팍은 내버려둬, 알았어? 그는 그런 종류의 가십거리를 만들만한 일은 전혀 하지 않았어. 알아들었지?"

 

 생도들은 입을 다물고 있기 위해 몹시 애쓰는 듯 했다. "Yes sir,"  마침내 그들이 대답했다.

 

 커크는 회의적인 표정을 지어 보였지만 이내 고개를 끄덕였다. "그러면" 그가 스팍에게 말했다. "7시?"

 

 "좋아" 스팍이 지체없이 대답했다. 커크와 그의 추종자들이 사라진 후에야 스팍은 '정신없는 수요일'이 자신의 관찰을 시작할 좋은 출발점이 될지 궁금해졌다.

 

흥미로운 스피치 패턴을 보이는 사람은 자신뿐만이 아닐지도 모른다는 생각이 든 것은 그 후의 일이었다.

 


	2. Discovering Atlas II

 스팍이 정확히 07시에 그 정원에 도착했을 때 커크는 벌써 와서 그를 기다리고 있었다. 그의 어깨에는 가방이 걸쳐져 있었고 한 손에는 뜨거운 김이 나는 커피가, 다른 한 손에는 PADD가 들려 있었다. 그는 엄지손가락으로 터치 스크린을 조작하다가 잠시 뒤에 스팍의 존재를 알아차리자 고개를 들며 얼굴 가득 미소를 지어보였다.

 

 "좋은 아침입니다" 커크가 반갑게 맞이하며 터질 듯한 가방 옆 주머니에 PADD를 쑤셔넣었다. "시작할 준비는 되셨나요?"

 

 "물론" 스팍이 차분히 동의하며 양 손을 등 뒤에서 가볍게 맞잡았다. "첫 번째 일정은 무엇이지?"

 

 "글쎄요, 두고 봐야죠" 커크가 커피를 든 손으로 손짓하며 대답했다. "그게 바로 수요일이 정신없는 이유에요. 예정된 일정은 두 개 뿐이고 중간의 몇 시간은 비어 있어요"

 

 "그 일정들의 성격에 대해 물어봐도 될까?"

 

 "아처 제독님이 제 아침 시간을 일부 차지하시죠" 커크가 지퍼 달린 가방의 뒤쪽 주머니에서 또 다른 PADD를 꺼내들고 몇 번 휙휙 넘긴 뒤 스팍에게 건네주었다. "그게 10시부터 11시45분까지인데, 일종의 브런치 시간이에요. 그 이후에 뭘 할지는..." 그가 적당한 문구를 끌어내려는 듯 이번에는 비어 있는 손으로 다시 손짓을 했다. "그 일정은 사실 스타플릿의 운영에 있어 필수적인 일은 아닙니다. 그러니 달리 볼 일이 있다면 가시더라도 충분히 이해해요. 사실 그러시라고 권하고 싶네요"

 

 스팍은 잠시 커크를 쳐다본 뒤 PADD를 흘낏 내려다 보았다. 하루의 일정표에는 '아처'와 하루가 끝날 무렵인 21시부터 23시에 '대원'이라고 쓰인 일정 사이에 커다란 공백이 있었다. "두 번째 일정은 무얼 가리키는 거지?" 스팍이 PADD를 내어주며 물었다. 생도의 얼굴에 살짝 부끄러운 표정이 떠오르는 동안 스팍의 양손이 익숙한 위치에 자리잡았다.

 

 "그것 역시...정확히 말해서 아카데미 업무는 아닙니다" 그가 얼버무렸다.

 

 스팍은 그가 말을 잇기를 기다렸다.

 

 "알았어요" 커크가 잠시 머뭇거린 뒤 한숨을 내쉬었다. "매주 수요일은 그러니까, 네로 임무를 함께한 생도들이 모여서 스카티를 잔뜩 취하게 만들기 위해 노력하는 날이죠. 뭐 어쨌거나, 불가능한 일이긴 해도요"

 

 "자네는 매주 수요일마다 그 모임에 참석하나?" 스팍이 커크의 논리를 이해하려 애쓰며 물었다. 그는 그 자리에 참석한 모든 생도들이 그와 함께 일하기를 희망한다는 사실을 알고 있을까? 이 모임은 그들의 환심을 사려는 수작인가?

 

 "갈 수 있을 때만요" 커크가 대답했다. "제가 빠지면 체콥이 삐치는데다, 나중에 우후라는 그것 가지고 며칠 동안이나 절 들볶아요. 왜냐하면 체콥은 정말 효과적으로 삐치거든요. 그러니까 어떡해서든 거기에 참석해서 후환을 없애는게 낫죠"

 

 그러한 얘기를 듣자 스팍은 무슨 말부터 해야 좋을지 알 수가 없었다. 잘 삐치는 러시안 천재와 우후라가 기꺼이 그리고 정기적으로 커크와 식사를 함께 한다고? "괜찮다면" 스팍이 마침내 입을 열었다.

 

 바로 그때, 통신기의 독특한 알림음이 커크의 가방 안쪽에서 들려왔다. 커크가 자신의 PADD를 다시 주머니에 집어넣은 뒤 소음의 원인을 찾아 뒤적거렸다. "커크입니다" 그가 통신기를 열며 말했다.

 

 [미스터 커크!] 나이든 여성의 명랑한 영국 악센트가 울려퍼졌다.  [오늘도 시간맞춰 와줄 거지?]

 

 커크가 활짝 웃었다. "최선을 다하겠습니다. 커맨더 피어슨"

 

 [잘됐네! 있잖아, 민간과 시범적으로 계약한 새로운 프로그램 때문에 AV실험실에 조금 곤란한 문제가 생겼어. 우리 통신학부 생도들이 만지기 전에 잠깐 가서 코드 좀 봐줄 수 없을까? 네 전공분야가 아니란건 알지만 말야, 최근에 네가 많이 도와줬었잖아. 그래서 적어도 물어나 보자고 생각했지]

 

 "지금 당장 출발하죠" 커크가 약속했다.

 

 [착하기도 해라! 피어슨 아웃]

 

 "시작됐군요" 커크가 스팍을 향해 활짝 웃었다.

 

 커맨더 피어슨의 프로그램에 오작동을 일으킨 코딩 에러를 발견하고 수정하는데는 한 시간도 채 걸리지 않았다. 그러는 사이 커크는 세 건의 서비스 콜을 받고 일정에 추가시켰다.

 

 ( [엔진이 풋-풋-풋 하는 소리를 내요. 원래대로라면 브르르르 소리가 나야 하는데. 엔지니어링 부서에 전화를 해봤지만 거기가 요새 얼마나 바쁜지 아시잖아요. 시간 좀 내주실 수 있으세요?]

 

 [기술지원은 예약해봤자 우리가 죽은 뒤에나 차례가 올 거예요. 우리끼리 고쳐보려고는 했죠. 근데 이제는 블루스크린밖에 안뜨네요. 이따가 시간 좀 있으세요?]

 

 [그랬더니 유닛 전체가 펑 터져버렸어요. 대강 살펴봐주실 수 있나요?] )

 

 "그리고 이게" 커크가 또 한건의 서비스 콜을 끊으며 간단 명료하게 말했다. "수요일이 정신없이 돌아가는 이유죠"

 

 "내가 부재중일 때 수리와 서비스를 담당하는 진짜 부서들이 없어지기라도 했나?" 시뮬레이션 격납고를 향하는 동안 스팍이 물어보았다. 냉각 시스템의 연쇄 고장인 듯한 문제로 인해 신입생 절반이 시험을 준비하는데 필요한 초급 수준의 시뮬레이션 장치 몇 개가 작동하지 않고 있었다. 교관과 학생들 모두 종말이라도 다가오는 것처럼 패닉 상태였다.

 

 "정말 뛰어난 기술자들 대부분은 생도들이 졸업해서 자리를 이어받을 때까지 함선에 재배치 되었어요" 커크가 대답하며 일정표의 빈칸에 또다른 항목을 채워넣었다. "어쨌거나, 이 광란의 수요일은 제 책임이기도 해요"

 

 "무슨 자격으로 말인가?"

 

 그 말에 커크가 미소지었다. "뭐, 커맨더가 떠나기 바로 직전인가. 지상에 있는 직원들이 많지 않았죠. 그들이 작업 명령을 내리는 대신 정신줄을 놓고 있기에 우리가 물건들을 고치기 시작했어요. 물론 지금은 다들 후회하고 있죠. 일이 눈덩이처럼 불어났거든요" 그가 약간 소심하게 어깨를 으쓱였다. "아카데미 측은 창피한 줄도 모르고 자원봉사에 지원한 바보들에게서 마지막 한방울까지 쥐어짜내려 하고 있어요. 무시무시하면서도 동시에 놀라운 일이죠. 제 말은... 제길. 재원의 활용에 대해 얘기해 보죠" 그가 같이 걷고 있던 스팍을 팔꿈치로 쿡 찔렀다. 스팍이 힐끗 쳐다보자 그가 활짝 웃었다. "제 아무리 커맨더라도 부서를 넘나드는 자원봉사 게임에 오래지 않아 질려버릴 거예요. 커맨더 정도의 미개발 자원이라면 사람들이 벌떼처럼 달려들 걸요"

 

 스팍이 눈썹을 들어올리기도 전에 통신기가 다시 울렸다.

 

 커크가 눈동자를 굴리며 간단히 대답했다. "커크입니다"

 

 [커크, 이녀석! 오늘 그림자를 하나 더 달고 다닌다며?]

 

 그가 스팍을 향해 히죽거렸다. 내가 그렇다고 했죠. "그렇습니다, sir. 바넷 제독님 명령으로 커맨더 스팍이 저와 함께 있습니다"

 

 [마침 잘됐군 그래. 상급 화학 실험실에 그를... 빌려줄 수 없을까? 물론 임시로 말야. 교관 한 명이 오늘 늦는다고 연락이 왔는데, 시험 감독관이 필요하거든. 평상시라면 커맨더 스팍을 귀찮게 하지는 않겠지만, 우리 부서가 오늘 감기로 인해 초토화 상태야. 잠깐이면 돼. 길어봐야 한 시간 정도]

 

 커크가 물어보듯 스팍을 쳐다보자 그가 동의의 표시로 고개를 끄덕였다. "정확히 말씀드려서 빌려드리는 건 아니지만" 그가 전달했다. "커맨더 스팍이 지금 출발할 겁니다"

 

 [멋지군! 그가 사라졌다는 것을 네가 눈치채기도 전에 완벽한 상태로 돌려줄게. 바넷 제독님께는 굳이 말할 필요 없겠지, 응? 정말 잘됐어! 스티븐스 아웃]

 

 "이제 가야될 시간인 것 같군요" 커크가 시간을 확인하며 가방을 고쳐맸다. "화학 실험실에서 잘 빠져나오시길 빌겠습니다"

 

 "동료 교관의 시험에 감독관으로 들어가본 적이 있지" 스팍이 조용히 말했다. "한 과목의 수업 시간 이상 있을 필요는 없을 거야. 그 이후부터는 자네의 수요일에 대한 관찰을 계속하도록 하겠네" 스팍이 약간 도전적인 눈빛을 던졌다. "나에게 더이상 보여줄 것이 없다면 모르겠지만"

 

 "오 아니에요" 커크가 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "수요일엔 언제나 이보다 훨씬 지독하죠"

 

 "그러면 내 일정 이후에" 스팍이 약속했다. "자네를 찾도록 하지"

 

 "편하실대로 하세요" 그가 자신의 시계를 힐끔 보았다. "10시에서 11시45분 사이에 풀려나게 되신다면 - 그나저나, 못 그러실 거라는데 걸죠 - 저는 아처 제독님의 사택에 있을 겁니다"

 

 "스타플릿의 운영에 필수적인 일은 아니라던 그 약속 말이군" 벌칸이 기억을 되살렸다.

 

 "네" 커크가 한숨을 쉬었다. "지금 제가 얼마나 전율을 느끼고 있는지 모를 거예요. 그 하고 많은 이 중에 하필 커맨더가 그 광경을 견뎌내야 하다니" 그가 그 생각을 떨쳐버리려는 듯 머리를 흔들었다. "어쨌거나 절 찾아내기에 최적의 장소는 아처의 집입니다. 그 시간을 놓치게 된다면, 글쎄요..." 그가 자신의 통신기를 들어올린 뒤 살짝 흔들었다. "아무때나 연락하세요"

 

 "그래야만 할 일이 생길지 의심스럽군" 스팍이 말했다. "그렇기는 하지만 기억해 두도록 하지"

 

 눈동자를 굴리던 커크가 입을 열어 말하려는 순간 그의 통신장비가 또 한번 울렸다. "나중에 얘기하죠" 그가 마지막으로 한번 더 스팍을 향해 활짝 웃었다. 그는 조금 뛰는 듯 걸으며 그 웅웅대는 장비를 익숙하게 열어젖혔다. "커크입니다"

 

 겨우 아침 8시 반이 지난 시간이었고 캠퍼스의 대부분은 이제야 막 기지개를 켜고 있었다. 정신없는 수요일은 무척이나 과소평가된 표현인 듯 보였다. 

 

\---------------------

 

 아처 제독의 집은 스타플릿의 고위 장교들을 위한 부지 한구석에 자리잡고 있었다. 건물 자체는 근처의 다른 주택들보다 약간 작았으나 그만큼 주변의 소음으로부터 벗어나 있었다. 스타플릿의 대다수가 알고 있듯이 아처는 개들을 키우기 위한 추가부지를 소유하고 있었다. 그는 비글의 분만이라는 단 하나의 목적을 위해 뒷마당에 커다란 개집을 지었다. 스팍이 머리로는 알면서도 결코 이해할 수는 없는 일이었다.

 

 또 한 가지 스팍이 이해하지 못하는 일은, 정확히 왜 커크 생도가 일주일 중 가장 바쁜 수요일 같은 날에 아처 제독과 1시간 45분을 보내는가 하는 것이었다. 커크도 인정했다시피 이 일정은 스타플릿 운용에 있어 필수적인 일이 아니었다. 도대체 무슨 이유에서일까?

 

 해답은 강아지들이었다.

 

 11시 20분에, 스팍은 아처의 개집 뒤쪽 마당에서 대여섯 마리쯤 되어 보이는 새끼 비글들 속에 파묻혀 있는 커크를 발견했다. 그들은 커크의 관심을 끌기 위해 계속해서 재롱을 부렸다. 강아지들이 서툴지만 기꺼이 명령에 복종하자 그가 주머니에 손을 넣고 맛있는 먹이를 꺼내들었다.

 

 "자네가 예상했던 일은 아니겠군"

 

 커크와 강아지들에게서 시선을 떼지 않으며 다가오는 아처 제독을 발견한 스팍이 몸을 돌렸다. "상황을 판단할만한 기준 자체가 없었기 때문에" 스팍이 제독의 말을 정정했다. "아무런 예측도 하지 않았습니다, sir"

 

 "그래도 말일세" 강아지 한 마리가 배를 쓰다듬어 달라며 커크의 다리 뒤쪽을 파고드는 모습을 지켜보던 제독이 옅은 미소를 지으며 말했다. "강아지들이라니"

 

 "...그렇긴 합니다"

 

 그들은 침묵속에 한동안 커크를 지켜 보았다. 그는 단호한 명령과 보상을 능수능란하게 섞어쓰며 강아지들을 다시 통제하고 있었다. "그는 은혜를 갚는 중일세" 마침내 아처가 설명을 시작했다.

 

 스팍은 아무런 대답 없이 그를 흘낏 쳐다보았다.

 

 제독은 자신의 강아지들에게서 결코 시선을 떼지 않았다. "커크가 델타 베가에서 데려온 그 엔지니어 있잖나. 그를 거기에다가 처박은 사람이 바로 나일세. 스캇은 내 소중한 개를 잃게 만들었어" 아처가 짜증스럽게 입술을 비틀며 말했다. "커크가 그 스코틀랜드 개자식을 그렇게 간절히 원하지만 않았어도, 세상이 끝날 때까지 거기에서 얼어붙게 내버려뒀을 걸세. 커크가 나에게 이러더군. '비글 한 마리를 잃었다고 생각하지 마시고,' " 그 기억을 떠올린 아처가 분노에 차 고개를 저었다.  "'스타플릿이 스카티를 얻었다고 생각해 주십시오'. 망할 녀석 같으니. 아직까지 아무도 그 놈을 죽이려 들지 않았다는게 더 놀라운 일이야. 나는  테리어(영국태생의 개)조차 좋아하지 않는 사람이란 말일세" 그가 스팍을 향해 뭔가 분하다는 듯 덧붙였다.

 

 ... 그 일이 제임스 커크가 비글 강아지들을 훈련시키는 것과 도대체 무슨 관련이 있단 말인가?

 

 아처가 한숨을 내쉬며 다시 고개를 저었다. "커크는 개를 훈련시켜본 경험이 있다더군. 그리고 나는 요즘 저 녀석들을 훈련시킬 시간을 내기가 어려웠고. 그래서 커크가 거래를 제안하길, 자신이 개들을 기본적인 명령에 복종하게 착실히 훈련시킬테니 스캇을 엔터프라이즈의 엔지니어 책임자로 임명시켜 달라더군. 뭐, 나쁘지 않은 거래였어" 그가 인정했다. "스캇을 델타 베가에 처박아두는 것만큼 만족스럽지는 않지만 말일세"

 

 잠시 말없이 서있던 스팍이 양 손을 등 뒤에서 가볍게 맞잡았다. "제 의견을 말씀드려도 될까요, sir" 그가 조용히 요청하자 제독이 고개를 끄덕였다. "제독님과 생도 사이에 맺어진 개인적인 약속과는 관계없이, 이 상황이 스타플릿에 끼치는 잠재적인 악영향은 이득보다 훨씬 클듯 합니다. 아카데미는 개 조련사로서가 아닌 커크 생도의 기술을 필요로 하고 있습니다. 게다가 미스터 스캇의 능력은 델타 베가보다 이 곳에서 훨씬 유용하기에, 그가 이전에 받았던 처벌로부터 풀어주는 것이 논리적입니다"

 

 아처가 살짝 짜증스러운 표정으로 스팍을 마주보았다. "자네 뭔가 잘못 이해하고 있군"

 

 놀란 스팍이 아처의 시선을 마주보았다. "Sir, 이 문제에 대한 저의 의견은 제독님께서 하신 진술을 토대로 하고 있기에 논리적입니다"

 

 "스팍. 난 커크가 요청한 바로 그날 스캇의 엔터프라이즈 근무를 허가했네"

 

 "...그렇다면 보아하니, 말씀하신대로 제가 정말 '잘못 이해하고' 있는 듯 하군요" 스팍이 대답했다. "절 일깨워 주시겠습니까? 어째서 아카데미가 커크 생도를 필요로 하는 이 때에 그가 강아지들을 훈련시키고 있습니까? "

 

 아처가 다시 커크를 향해 돌아섰다. "저 녀석의 문제가 뭐냐하면" 그가 낮은 목소리로 대답했다. "요즘 같은 때에 아주 보기 드문 녀석이라는 걸세. 사람들이 지금 당장 잘하길 간절하게 바라는 수많은 일들에 저 녀석은 아주 뛰어난 능력을 보여주고 있네. 우리는 그의 다른 동급생들보다 그에게 더욱 많은 것을 요구하고 있지. 불공평한 일인건 아네만 우리로서도 어쩔 수가 없어. 그는 주어지는 모든 도전들을 훌륭히 해낼 테지만 숨쉴 틈을 주지 않으면 쓰러질 거라는 점 또한 알고 있지. 저 고집센 녀석은 결코 쉬질 않는다네. 그래서 그의 정신나간 의사 친구가 제독들에게 커크의 업무 하중에 대해 항의를 시작했고 우리는 문제를 해결해야 했어" 아처는 스팍이 점들을 스스로 연결할 수 있는지 보려고 곁눈질했다.

 

 딱히 논리적인 상황이 아니었기에 제독은 스팍의 이해 부족에 크게 놀라지 않았다.

 

 "내가 커크를 불러들였네" 아처가 간결하게 설명했다. "개들은 긴장을 푸는 데 도움이 되고 마음을 진정시켜 주거든. 또 같은 이유로 일주일에 두 번 파이크와 '자문' 회의를 갖는다네. 사람은 어떤 식으로든 감정을 분출해야만 해. 강아지들과 파이크가 저 애송이를 전력으로 움직이게 만들 수 있다면야, 뭐... 그가 여기 와 있어도 난 상관없네"

 

 "그렇군요" 사실 완전히 이해되지는 않았다. "저 생도는 제독님이나 파이크 제독님의 잠재적인 의도에 대해 알고 있습니까?"

 

 아처가 어깨를 으쓱였다. "누가 알겠나? 알고 있는지 어쩐지, 별 말이 없군. 난 모를 거라고 생각하네만. 그는 이곳에 오는 일이나 파이크와 만나는 일에 저항한 적이 없네. 그가 머리속으로 그 회의를 '시간낭비'라고 생각했다면 꽤나 시끄럽게 굴었을 거라고 생각하지 않나"

 

"... 그렇겠군요" 눈으로 커크를 쫓으며 스팍이 중얼거렸다.

 

 그 뒤 약속시간이 끝나고 커크와 함께 다음 지원요청을 해결하기 위해 걸어가는 동안, 스팍은 아처와의 상황에 대해 커크의 설명을 듣고 싶은 욕구를 꾹꾹 억눌러야만 했다. 커크는 스팍의 자발적인 과묵함을 눈치챈 듯 했지만 침묵을 깨야 할지 유지해야 할지 결정을 못내리는 듯 보였다.

 

 그의 내면의 싸움은 어딘지 예측 가능하게도 그리 오래가지 않았다. "좋아요" 그가 한숨을 내쉬며 무거운 가방을 고쳐맸다. "이 긴장감은 정말 견디기 힘들군요. 뭘 알고 싶으시죠?"

 

 스팍이 필요했던 바로 그 허락이었다.

 

 "자네의 '개에 대한 배경지식'을 아처 제독님이 어떻게 알게 되셨던 거지?"

 

 커크가 어깨를 으쓱였다. "제가 1학년때 그의 개들 중 한 마리가 도망쳤어요. 말콤이었죠" 그가 반쯤 호기심어린 미소를 지으며 구체적으로 설명했다. "그가 너무나도 아끼는 비글이었어요. 제가 그녀석을 발견한 뒤 잃어버린 개에 대한 알림을 보기 전까지 일주일간 데리고 있었죠. 그 동안 몇 가지 재주를 가르쳤는데 아처 제독님이 그 일을 마음에 두고 계셨던가 봐요. 그때부터 개들을 만나는걸 허락해 주셨지만 훈련을 시킨건 겨우 몇 달 전부터예요. 사육자들은 그런 일에 지나치게 까다롭게 구는 경향이 있죠."

 

 "개를 훈련시키는 기술은 어디서 배운 건가?"

 

 커크가 시선을 피하더니 어딘지 슬퍼보이는 표정으로 입술을 굳게 다물었다. "어렸을 때 어쩌다 보니 익히게 되었습니다"

 

 스팍은 그 대답을 신중히 고려해 보았다. "자네가 태어난 지역의 사육자로부터 말인가?" 그가 설명을 요구했다.

 

 "아니요" 커크의 어깨가 긴장으로 굳어졌다. "제 고향에는 개 사육자가 없었어요. 그리고 전 거기서 태어나지도 않았죠. 그냥 우연히 익히게 된 거라니까요. 또 알고 싶은 일이 있습니까?" 그가 명백히 대화의 방향을 바꾸려 하며 덧붙였다.

 

 흥미롭군. 어째서 이런 가벼운 주제를 불편해 하는 것일까? 스팍은 대답하기 전 한참 동안이나 곁눈질로 그를 은밀히 살펴보았다. "...자네가 미스터 스캇을 유배로부터 풀어주기 위해 비글 강아지들을 훈련시키고 있다는 것을 그도 알고 있나?"

 

 커크가 몸서리쳤다. "아니요!" 순식간에 대답한 그가 누가 엿듣고 있는 것은 아닌지 살펴보기 위해 주변을 둘러보았다. 스팍의 양쪽 눈썹이 높이 치솟았다. "그에게 절대 말하지 마세요"

 

" 그러한 정보를 미스터 스캇에게 숨기는 것은 어떠한 논리지? 인간의 감정적 유대는 그런 헌신으로 인해 종종 강해지는 경향이 있을 텐데"

 

 "제가 견디지 못할 것 같으니까요! 그게 이유입니다." 그가 그 '나눔은 곧 보살핌(Sharing is caring)'이라는 생각을 잘라내려는 듯 단호히 한 손을 내저었다. "스카티와 저는 다른 일로도 얼마든지 친해질 수 있어요. 술 같은걸로 말이죠. 지금까지는 잘 되어가고 있어요"

 

 그들이 점점 빨라지는 발걸음으로 캠퍼스를 가로질러갈 동안, 스팍은 이 생도의 감정표현들을 나중에 다시 되짚어 보기로 결심했다. "자네는... 이 일에 굉장히 단호하군"

 

 곁에서 걷고 있던 커크가 생각에 잠긴 채 얼굴을 찌푸리며 이 벌칸인이 아처의 개들을 잊게해줄 가장 효과적인 전략은 무엇일지 고민했다. "복종 훈련은 사실, 제 악명에 정확히 들어맞는 일은 아니죠" 완벽한 논리가 떠오르자 그가 승리의 미소를 지으며 덧붙였다. "제 행동 패턴에 대한 그런 상반된 정보들은 사람들을 혼란스럽게 할 뿐입니다. 그리고 제 주변에는 그런 루머들이 이미 차고 넘치죠. 그 혼란의 와중에 새끼 비글 훈련까지 던져넣는 것은 분명히 비논리적인 일이 될 겁니다. 그러니 이 얘기는 두번 다시 꺼내지 말도록 하죠"

 

 스팍이 한쪽 눈썹을 들어올리며 미심쩍은 눈초리로 생도를 흘깃 쳐다보았다.

 

 커크가 매력적인 미소를 고집스레 지어보였다.

 

시끌벅적한 2학년 생도 무리가 그들의 존재를 눈치채고 안도에 차서 "미스터 커크!" 하고 외치지 않았다면 그들은 무기한 그 상태를 지속했을지도 모른다.

 

"하!" 커크가 뭔가에 이기기라도 한 듯 환성을 울리며 스팍을 향해 활짝 웃었다. 그런 뒤 그가 돌아서서 눈부신 표정으로 생도들을 쳐다보자 그들이 푸른 눈동자의 강렬함에 눌려 말을 더듬었다. "이봐 꼬맹이들. 무슨 일이야?"

 

 "어..." 무리의 리더가 자신의 친구들을 흘낏 쳐다보며 무엇을 물어보려 했는지 기억해내려 애썼다. 그가 잔뜩 찡그리며 눈을 깜빡이더니 이내 기억을 되살려냈다. "아, 맞다!" 그의 얼굴이 필사적인 애원이 담긴 표정으로 바뀌었다. "지휘 구조 이론 기말고사가 목요일에 있는데 교과서의 마지막 세 장이 그리스어로 쓰여진 것 마냥 하나도 알 수가 없어요. 저희 좀 도와주실 수 있나요?"

 

 "점심 사드릴게요!" 친구 한 명이 흥분해서 덧붙였다.

 

 커크가 과학 부서에서 걸려온 구조 요청 통신으로 분주한 스팍을 향해 돌아섰다. "수요일에 오신걸 환영해요" 스팍이 고개를 들자 커크가 환하게 웃으며 말했다. "이제 커맨더가 응답할 걸 사람들이 아니까요. 아마 계속 이리저리 불려다니셔야 할 겁니다. 그래서 말인데요" 커크가 제안하며 가방을 한쪽 어깨에서 다른쪽 어깨로 옮겨맸다. "제가 오늘 저녁 모임 장소를 알려드리면 어떨까요? 커맨더도 어쨌거나 그 대원 중 한 명이었으니까요. 그러면 우후라나 다른 사람들도 만날 수 있을 테고 저도 별 이유 없이 커맨더를 캠퍼스 이쪽저쪽으로 끌고다닌다고 느끼지 않아도 되고 말이죠"

 

 스팍은 크게 망설였다. 다시 우후라와 이야기 하는 것은 분명 좋을 것이다. 그런 편안한 상황에서라면 특히나. 하지만 닥터 맥코이 역시 그 대원 중 한 명인데...

 

 "생각해 보세요" 그가 작별을 고하며 스팍의 어깨를 툭 쳤다. "가자 얘들아" 그가 생도들을 근처의 식당 쪽으로 몰아가며 말했다. "기말고사를 멋지게 속여넘길 방법을 찾아내 보자고"

 

 그 말에 어린 생도들 모두가 키득거리는 동안 스팍은 충격을 받았다. 물론 커크는 자신의 학내 활동을 공식적으로 수사한 기억을 가지고 있는 사람 앞에서 그러한 문제를 의논하지는 않겠지! 

 

 커크가 단 한번 스팍을 뒤돌아보며 승리에 찬 미소와 함께 희미한 경고 신호를 보냈다. 스팍은 깨달았다. 그가, 인간들의 표현을 빌리자면, '놀리고 있다'는 것을.

 

... 경고라면 이제 충분해.

 

\----------------

 

 커크와 헤어진 뒤 스팍의 하루는 지금껏 경험해보지 못했던 광란속으로 빠져들었다. 아카데미의 사실상 주요 부서들이 거의 동시에 그에게 도움을 요청해 왔다. 커크가 초대한 저녁식사 시간이 다가오자, 스팍은 이것을 끝도 없는 멀티태스킹으로부터 자신을 구할 보호막처럼 사용하기 시작했다.

 

 "그 시간에는 다른 곳에 가봐야 하네. 미안하군"

 

 "균체 배양을 도와달라는 당신의 요청은 거절해야겠군요. 선약이 있습니다"

 

" 오래 기다려온 약속이 있어서, 당신의 반 전체를 대상으로 기초 수학의 장점을 가르치기는 힘들 것 같습니다. 하지만 이 아카데미에서 일하시는 동안 써 오셨던 교과서로 주의를 돌려보는 건 어떨까요"

 

 커크 인수대로 저녁 식사의 장소와 분위기 모두 스팍의 예상을 빗나갔다. 그가 알려준 길을 따라가보니 엔지니어링 부서 구역의 심장부 깊숙한 곳에 위치해 있는 격납고가 나왔다. 안에는 졸업을 앞둔 생도들과 몇몇 스타플릿 장교들이 대여섯 개쯤 되는 금속 벤치에 음식과 음료수를 펼쳐놓고 주변에 빼곡히 모여 있었다. 한때 엔터프라이즈의 대원이었던 사람들은 부서별로 무리지어 있었지만 몇몇은 되는대로 편하게 그룹 사이를 돌아다니기도 했다.

 

 당연하지만 이들 중 한 명은 제임스 커크였다. 스팍이 지켜보는 와중에도 커크는 보안 대원들이 모인 테이블과 체콥과 술루가 앉아 있는, 종이뭉치가 산처럼 쌓여있는 테이블 사이를 왔다갔다 했다. 고개를 숙이고 주기적으로 고개를 끄덕이며 체콥의 이야기를 듣고 있던 그가 점차 흥분으로 들썩이기 시작했다. 체콥이 말을 마치자 커크가 같은 표정을 짓고 있는 술루를 향해 얼굴 가득 미소를 지었다. 그런 뒤 그들 세 명은 테이블 위에 흩어져 있는 종이들 위로 몸을 숙이고 열심히 소곤거리며 뭔가를 모의하기 시작했다.

 

 이것은... 그다지 건전해 보이는 광경은 아니었다.

 

 우후라와 함께 다른 빈 테이블에 앉아 있던 닥터 맥코이 역시 비슷한 결론에 도달한 듯 했다. 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 커크를 뜯어보던 그가 자신의 음료수 병을 내려놓았다. 우후라는 이상한 낌새를 알아채지 못하고 있는 3인의 공범과 맥코이 사이를 번갈아보며 가느다란 손을 들어 입을 가렸다.

 

 그게 그녀의 재밌어하는 표정을 가려줄 거라고 생각했다면 그녀는 무척이나 잘못 알고 있는 것이다.

 

 짜증스럽게 한 번에 휙 일어선 맥코이는 그녀를 보지 못했거나 아니면 그녀가 만끽하고 있는 즐거움을 무시하기로 한 듯 했다. 그는 커크를 향해 성큼성큼 다가간 뒤 양 손을 엉덩이에 대고 무시무시한 표정을 지으며 커크의 뒤쪽에 우뚝 멈춰섰다.

 

 스팍은 우후라의 곁으로 걸어가며 그녀의 반기는 미소에 아는척 고개를 끄덕였다. 그들 두 사람이 커크의 등 뒤쪽에 있는 위험천만한 인물로 주의를 돌리는 동안 그녀의 미소가 히죽거림으로 바뀌었다.

 

 "정말 재밌을 거예요" 우후라가 스팍의 귀에만 들릴 만큼 낮은 목소리로 속삭였다. "술루와 체콥은 지금까지 맥코이의 분노를 피해왔지만 이건 그저 시간문제였을 뿐이죠"

 

 스팍이 한쪽 눈썹을 들어올리고 기다렸다.

 

 1분 정도 엿듣고 있던 맥코이의 표정이 벼락이라도 내릴 듯 험악해졌다. 그것을 눈치챈 술루가 말을 하다 말고 커크와 체콥과의 열띤 토론에서 빠져나왔다. 그가 공포에 차 입을 딱 벌리고 있자 다른 두 명도 원인을 찾아 즉시 뒤를 돌아보았다. 커크는 긴 한숨을 내쉬며 두 눈을 꼭 감을 뿐이었지만, 충격으로 두 눈을 커다랗게 뜬 창백한 얼굴의 체콥은 흩어진 종이들 위로 온몸을 내던지고 양팔을 벌려 가로막았다.

 

 잠시 동안 아무도 움직이지 않았다. 그때 커크가 밝게 웃으며 체콥의 어깨를 다정하게 흔들었다. "다음 주에," 그가 말했다. "치밀하게 다듬자, 좋지? 긴장 풀어. 우리에게 진짜 문제가 생기면 네가 알게 될 거야"

 

 체콥은 완전히 납득한 것 같지는 않았지만 맥코이가 그를 종이뭉치에서 떼어내자 마지못해 비켜섰다.

 

"오 이런" 맥코이가 눈앞에 훤히 드러난 종이더미를 살펴보더니 신음을 흘렸다. 그가 커크의 어깨를 꽉 붙잡았다. "안돼, 짐. 네가 뭘 꾸미고 있는지는 모르겠지만, 어쨌든 안돼"

 

 커크가 체콥을 향해 승리에 찬 미소를 지었다. "그리고, 봐봐. 이게 오늘의 마지막 교훈이야. 잘 적어둬" 그가 말했다. "이렇게 생긴게 바로 진짜 문제란 말이지"

 

 "네놈이 지지자를 얻는 일은 없을 거야!" 맥코이가 커크를 완전히 무시하며 으르렁거렸다. 그러는 동안 체콥은 고분고분하게 메모를 했고 술루는 계획의 증거를 몰래 감추려 했다. 맥코이가 무시무시하게 째려보며 술루의 손을 철썩 때린 뒤 문서들을 이리저리 살펴보았다. "도대체 왜 지도 따위를 - 이건 또 어디야? 이거 지형도야?" 그가 커크에게 물었다. "이제는 지형도에까지 손을 대고 있는 거야?"

 

 커크가 무심한듯 손짓했다. "바보같이 굴지마, 본즈. 난 지루한 옛날 지형도 따위에는 관심 없어"

 

 "오" 맥코이는 의심쩍어 하면서도 안도했다. "잘됐군. 왜냐하면 난 --"

 

 "이건 해저 지형도야" 푸른 눈의 생도가 분명히 말하며 종이 뭉치를 가리켰다. "체콥이 기상 보고서들을 살펴보다가 이걸 발견해냈어. 궁금해할까봐 말해주는 건데, 이게 그 인쇄물들이야"

 

"젠장, 짐!"

 

 "하지만 이건 정말 멋진 아이디어라고!" 커크가 벤치 너머로 한 다리를 흔들며 탄원하듯 양손을 벌렸다. "술루도 정말 흥미있어 한다니까, 안 그래 술루?" 술루가 활짝 웃었다. 그것은 닥터의 분노를 전혀 누그러뜨리지 못했다. "체콥이 지금껏 얼마나 열심히 조사해 왔는데. 그 노력을 허사로 만들 수는 없잖아?"

 

 "이 녀석은 걸어다니는 재앙덩어리야!" 맥코이가 분통을 터트리며 술루와 체콥을 향해 소리쳤다. "이 자식은 맑은 날에 커피 한 잔을 들고 공원을 걷다가 거의 죽을 뻔 했어. 의학부 학생들이 주변에 득실거렸는데 말이지! 벼룩 백신이 이 자식을 살렸어! 네 녀석들까지 안 거들어도 돼!"

 

 술루와 체콥이 불편한 눈빛을 교환했다. 닥터의 분노를 자극하고 싶어하지 않는 것이 분명했지만 마찬가지로 계획을 포기하고 싶지도 않은 듯 했다. "...저기, 사실 말이죠, 닥터" 체콥이 인쇄물 몇 장을 주워들고 본즈에게 건네주며 조심스레 입을 열었다. "제가 조사해 봤는데 아무 부상없이 성공할 가능성이 꽤 높아요"

 

 본즈가 분노에 찬 눈빛으로 그 10대 소년을 응시했다. 체콥, 너마저? "너희들은 남을 돕는다고 본인은 생각하지만 실제로는 남을 망치는 녀석들(enablers)이야" 그가 위협하는 듯한 소리를 냈다. "그건 내가 용납 못해!"

 

 자리에서 부드럽게 일어난 커크가 한팔로 친구의 어깨를 감싸쥐고는 움츠러드는 'enabler'들에게서 떼어놓았다. "널 끼워주지 않아서 속상했구나" 그가 다정하게 놀려댔다.

 

맥코이는 커크가 자신을 원래 있던 테이블로 이끌도록 내버려 두었지만 근육의 긴장은 하나도 풀지 않았다.

 

 "좀 봐 줘, 본즈" 커크가 살살 꼬드기며 맥코이의 어깨를 한번 꽉 끌어안은 뒤 놓아주고 등을 탁 쳤다. "분명 재밌을 거야"

 

 "분명 위험하겠지"

 

 "그렇게 걱정되면 의료 가방을 가져오면 되잖아" 커크가 약속했다. 그가 우후라에게 웃어보이려 고개를 들어올리다가 스팍을 발견했다. 그의 표정이 미소와 더불어 기쁨으로 환히 빛났고 푸른 눈동자가 반짝거렸다. "스팍!" 그가 맥코이를 옆 자리에 앉히고 자신도 자리에 앉으며 반갑게 인사했다.

 

 스팍도 따라서 우후라의 옆자리를 차지했다. "잘 있었나, 커크 생도"

 

 "여기선 짐이에요" 커크가 주장하며 눈동자를 굴리고 있는 우후라를 향해 미소지었다.

 

그녀 역시 미소를 짓자 스팍은 그녀의 반감이 어디로 사라져버린 건지 궁금해졌다.

 

보아하니 그 중 일부는 맥코이에게 옮겨간 듯 했다. 그가 스팍을 향해 으르렁거렸다. "네가 여기서 뭐하는 거야?"

 

 커크가 의심스러운 눈으로 본즈를 쳐다보았다. "저기" 그가 천천히 말했다. "몇 달 전으로 돌아가 보자면 스팍 역시 그 위험천만한 연방 구하기 임무의 일원이었고-"

 

 "그건 나도 알아!" 맥코이가 으르렁거리듯 말했다. "지금 여기서 뭘 하고 있냔 말야"

 

 커크가 혼란스러운듯 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "이건 대원 모임이잖아, 본즈. 스팍은 대원이었고. 뭐가 문제야?"

 

 맥코이가 못 믿겠다는 표정을 지었다.

 

 "맞아. 그리고 초대해 줘서 고맙네, 짐" 다른 사람이 뭐라고 덧붙이기 전에 스팍이 잽싸게 말했다. 스팍이 사용한 호칭에 맥코이의 불신이 충격으로 바뀌었다. 우후라는 웃음을 감추려 몸을 돌렸다. "그리고 하루종일 동행을 허락해 줘서 고마웠어. 아카데미의 변화를 이해하는데 많은 도움이 되었네. 자네는 나와 유사한 이득을 얻지 못했을 테지만 말이야"

 

 커크는 한 손을 흔들며 그 지나친 감상을 싹 무시했다. "모든 일에 꼭 이득이 있어야만 하는건 아니잖아요. 누가 알겠어요?" 그가 씨익 웃으며 테이블에 양 팔을 기댔다. "어쩌면 내가 그저 수요일을 같이 괴로워해줄 누군가가 필요했던 건지도 모르죠"

 

 "... 물론 자네도 알고 있겠지만," 잠시 뒤 스팍이 말했다.

 

 "동료애에 대한 욕구의 충족은, 그 자체로 이득이겠군"

 

 커크가 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "보세요. 그거라니까요. 그게 정확히 내가 말하려던 바에요. 당신 정말 재밌군요"

 

 맥코이가 자신의 친구를 향해 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "내가 여기 오기 전까지 도대체 얼마나 퍼마신 거야?"

 

"난 코미디언들에게 둘러싸여 있다니깐" 짐이 다시 웃음을 터뜨리고 있는 우후라를 향해 말했다. 그는 누군가 다시 적대적으로 변하기 전에 일어섰다. "가서 먹을것 좀 가져올게. 주문은?"

 

 그가 사라지자 스팍은 손에 든 차가운 맥주병을 비스듬히 기울이며 중얼대고 있는 닥터를 무시하며 우후라를 향해 돌아섰다. "내가 떠나 있는 동안 커크 생도에 대한 당신의 의견이 이렇게까지 변하리라고는 예상치 못했어" 그가 진짜 뜻을 안에 숨긴 채 말했다.

 

 우후라가 생각에 잠긴 듯한 소리를 내며 커크가 서 있는 곳을 눈으로 쫓았다. 그는 양 손 가득 접시를 든 채 스카티의 어깨 뒤쪽으로 몸을 숙였고, 어느 틈엔가 또 다른 토론에 깊숙이 참여하고 있었다. 그가 들고 있던 접시가 흔들리며 음식이 떨어졌지만 그는 거의 눈치채지도 못했다.

 

 "그는 내 예상과 달랐어요" 그녀가 갑작스럽게 시인했다. "네로 사건 이후 우리가 스타플릿 사령부로 돌아왔을 때, 나는 그가 연방의 수호자인척 할거라고 생각했죠" 수많은 다른 행성에서 온 수천 명쯤 되는 기자들이 특종을 따내려 달려들던 기억을 떠올리며 그녀가 눈동자를 굴렸다. "그렇게 어려운 일도 아니었을 거예요"

 

 "그랬겠지" 스팍이 부드럽게 동의했다. 그때 엔터프라이즈에서 복무했던 그 누구라도 마음만 먹었다면 개인적인 이득을 얻을 수 있었을 것이다.

 

 그들 중 누구도 그런 행동은 하지 않았다.

 

 "그리고 그때, 당신이 떠난 직후에 말이에요. 우리 모두 아카데미가 얼마나 큰 문제에 직면해 있는지 깨닫게 되었죠" 우후라의 표정이 고통스러워졌다. 커크에게서 떨어진 그녀의 시선이 테이블의 움푹 들어간 곳에 머물러 있는 자신의 손가락 끝을 향했다. "동급생 대부분이 죽었어요. 많은 수의 학생과 교관 역시 마찬가지였죠. 처음에는 그 누구도 무슨 일을 해야 좋을지 몰랐어요. 아카데미를 지탱하고 있던 많은 부분들이 사라진 상황에서 어떻게 해나가야 좋을지, 아니면 어떻게 그저... 하루하루를 보내야 할지도요. 그때" 그녀가 기억을 떠올리며 살짝 미소지었다. "지휘과 중 한 곳에서 프로젝터가 망가졌어요. 그것을 고쳐줄 누군가를 호출하는 대신 커크가 나서서 고쳐놓았죠. 그리고 교과 과정도 제대로 알지 못하는 임시 교관을 기다리는 대신 커크가 강의 노트를 작성하고 직접 가르쳤어요. 그 이후 그의 동급생들은 캠퍼스 전역에서 같은 일을 하기 시작했어요" 우후라가 어깨를 으쓱이고는 손가락들을 마주대며 자부심에 찬 눈빛으로 스팍을 올려다 보았다. "그 일은 일주일도 지나지 않아 바이러스처럼 퍼져나갔어요. 살아남은 4학년 생도들 모두 나서서 도움을 제공하기 시작했죠. 전 지금 외계언어학 입문 과정의 대부분을 강의하고 있어요"

 

 "존경스럽군" 스팍이 방 안에 있던 4학년 생도들을 훑어보았다. 그들은 졸업을 코앞에 둔 생도로서 행복하고 활기가 넘쳤지만 얼굴에는 일종의 위엄이 깃들어 있었다. 그들은 등을 곧게 펴고 앉아 자신감있게 장교들과 이야기를 나누었고, 보통은 그러한 관록이 붙기까지 몇 년이 필요한 법이었다.

 

 이 결과들은 의심의 여지 없이 바넷 제독이 '세례'라고 표현할만한 일이었다. 스팍은 이 생도들이 장래 어떠한 장교가 될지 깊은 매혹과 함께 궁금증을 느꼈다.

 

 "쉬운 일은 아니었어요" 우후라가 살짝 어깨를 으쓱이며 말을 끝마쳤다. "하지만 이건... 어찌보면 간단했어요. 필요가 있었고 우리가 채울 수 있어서 했을 뿐이에요. 살아남은 교관들의 수가 얼마나 적은지 알게 되었을 때 저는 커크가 반항을 할 거라 생각했어요" 웃음을 터뜨리며 고개를 가로젓던 그녀가 활짝 웃고 있는 제임스 커크를 바라보았다. "그는 반항하는 대신 자신의 뒤를 따르도록 우리를 이끌었죠"

 

 "억지로 끌려다닌 것처럼 말하긴" 맥코이가 으르렁거리며 피곤하다는 듯 맥주병 끝으로 그녀를 가리켰다. "우리 모두 안 그랬잖아" 절래절래 고개를 저은 그가 병을 들어 죽 들이켰다. 그가 병을 내려놓았을 때 그것은 비어있었다.

 

 우후라가 고개를 끄덕였다. "그래서 난 이 커크가 어떤 사람인지 알고 싶어졌어요" 그녀가 스팍의 숨은 질문에 대답하며 덧붙였다. "우리가 자발적으로 따라가는 이 남자가 누구인지 말이에요. 알면 알수록 더 궁금해졌죠. 그때 그가 이 모임을 시작했어요..."

 

 "그래서" 스팍이 조용히 질문했다. "관찰해보니 어땠지?"

 

 맥코이가 그를 쏘아보았지만, 우후라는 그저 생각에 잠긴 듯한 소리를 내며 책상에 기대고 있던 한 팔을 들어 턱을 기댔다. "그에게 뭔가... 이상한 점이 있다는거 눈치 못챘어요? 그의 움직임이라던가?"

 

닥터가 허공에 대고 손을 내저었다. "오! 또 이 얘기야!"

 

 우후라가 살짝 뺨을 붉히며 눈을 굴리더니 무력한 몸짓으로 양 팔을 벌렸다. "Come on, 맥코이. 그가 한 말을 내가 정말 믿을 거라고 생각했어요? 분명 다른 설명이 있을 거라구요. 이성적인 설명 말이에요"

 

 스팍의 양쪽 눈썹이 치솟았다. "지금 커크 생도 얘기를 하고 있는 건가?"

 

 "짐" 맥코이가 압박했다. "네가 여기 있을 생각이라면 최소한 짐이라고 불러"

 

 "짐" 스팍이 순순히 고쳐 말했다. 그는 어째서 맥코이가 우후라에게 똑같은 요구를 하지 않는지 궁금해졌지만 굳이 따지지 않았다. "짐의 어떤 면이 설명이 필요할 정도로 당신의 합리성에 대한 기준과 부합하지 않는 거지?"

 

 "그는 러시아어를 해요" 우후라가 비난하듯 말했다. "한 달쯤 전에 그가 체콥과 얘기하는 걸 우연히 듣게 되었죠. 완전 원어민 수준이에요"

 

 "그가 그러한 능력을 얻게 된 배경에 대해 말해 주기를 꺼려하던가?"

 

 "바로 그게 문제죠!" 우후라가 믿을 수 없다는 듯 양 팔을 벌렸다. "그가 말하길 서커스단에서 배웠다지 뭐에요!"

 

" 러시아에 서커스단이 있긴 하잖아" 맥코이가 그녀의 신경을 긁으려는 듯 히죽거리며 지적했다.

 

우후라가 콧잔등을 찡그렸다. "제임스 커크가 도망쳐서 러시아 서커스단에 합류했을 리가 없잖아요! 그건 내가 평생 들어본 것 중에 제일 웃기는 말이에요"

 

 "그 문제에 대한 체콥 생도의 의견은 어떻지?" 스팍이 정중히 물었다. 맥코이와 우후라가 그를 빤히 쳐다보자 그가 한쪽 눈썹을 들어올렸다. "네이티브 러시안이라면 분명 커크 생도가 - 짐이 어디서 배웠는지 대략적인 지역을 집어낼 수 있지 않을까 해서"

 

 "그건 도움이 안 돼요" 우후라가 한숨을 내쉬며 맥코이가 발치에 있던 냉장고에서 꺼낸 맥주를 슬쩍 집어들었다. 그는 쏘아보았지만 곧 다른 병을 꺼냈다. "저 혼자서도 지역적 특색을 분석할 수 있어요. 제가 거의 밝혀냈다고 생각했는데 곧 거의 모든 지역의 특색이 튀어 나오더라니까요. 짜증나 정말"

 

그녀가 길게 한모금 마시며 감탄하는 소리를 냈다. "체콥에게 커크가 어디서 러시아어를 배운 것 같냐고 물어보긴 할테지만, 도움은 안될 거예요"

 

 "체콥 생도는 믿을만한 사람이 아닌가?" 스팍이 물었다.

 

 우후라가 온화하게 웃었다. "아니에요. 그애는 착해요. 아주 다정하죠. 하지만 커크가 그에게 하늘이 초록색이라고 말하라고 하면 그렇게 말할 애거든요"

 

 "짐은 자신을 위해 체콥에게 거짓말을 시킬 녀석이 결코 아니야" 맥코이가 맥주병을 향해 찡그리며 주장했다.

 

 "어떻게 그렇게 자신해요?" 우후라가 궁금해했다.

 

 맥코이가 히죽 웃으며 맥주병을 들어올렸다. "왜냐하면 짐이 하늘은 초록색이라고 하면 체콥도 그렇다고 말할 거거든"

 

 "그래서 체콥에겐 물어볼 수 없다는 거죠" 맥코이의 요점을 이해한다는 듯 자신의 맥주병을 들어올리며 우후라가 반복해서 말했다.

 

 "그래서 당신이 뭔가 눈치채진 않았는지 물어보는 거예요, 스팍. 왜냐하면 그가 러시아 서커스 단원이었을 리가 없잖아요. 절대! 아니에요" 맥코이가 입을 열려하자 그녀가 주장했다.

 

" 짐에게 물어보자고" 닥터가 다시 히죽거리며 제안했다.

 

 우후라가 눈동자를 굴렸다. "그는 뭔가 새로운 것은 말해주지 않을 거예요. 그리고 평소에 하는 말은 도무지 납득이 안가요"

 

 "그렇지" 맥코이가 동의하며 앉은 자리에서 몸을 틀어 다루기 힘든 자신의 친구를 훑어보았다. "하지만 그가 러시아어로 말할 때 당신의 표정은 마치-" 그가 길고 인상적인 욕설을 내뱉으며 말을 끊었다.

 

 그의 시선을 따라가던 우후라가 몸을 움찔했다. "맙소사" 그녀가 한숨을 내쉬었다. "또 저 사람들이네요. 그는 오늘밤 비번 아니었나요?"

 

 "저놈들한테는" 맥코이가 으르렁거렸다. 그의 표정에 떠오른 진짜 경멸감이 스팍을 놀라게 했다. "그가 비번인 날이 아예 없어" 그가 테이블에서 몸을 휙 일으키더니 성큼성큼 방을 가로질러갔다.

  

 제임스 커크는 여전히 양손에 접시를 든 채 격납고의 가장 구석진 문가에 서서 무표정한 얼굴로 검은 옷의 전령이 내민 PADD를 읽고 있었다. 그가 다 읽고 고개를 끄덕이자 전령이 재빨리 경례하고 자리를 떴다.

 

 잠시 후 맥코이가 얼굴을 잔뜩 찌푸린 채 팔짱을 끼고 커크를 구석에 몰아넣었다. 짐이 어딘지 무력하게 어깨를 으쓱여 보였다. 그들이 스팍과 우후라 쪽으로 돌아왔다. 커크가 체념한 듯한 표정을 짓고 있는 동안 맥코이는 마구 분노를 뿜어댔다.

 

"미안해 얘들아" 그가 음식과 음료들을 테이블 위에 올려놓으며 말했다. "가봐야 할 거 같아. 일이 생겼거든. 술루!" 그가 커다란 목소리로 소리쳤다. "체콥!" 그들이 돌아보자 그가 건방진 표정으로 활짝 웃었다. "내일 06시?"

 

 그들은 신이난 듯 미소를 돌려주었고 체콥은 엄지손가락을 치켜들었다.

 

 짐이 맥코이의 어깨를 꽉 쥐고 힘차게 한번 흔들었다. "긍정적으로 생각해. 가끔은 그냥 앉아만 있을 때도 있어" 맥코이가 쏘아보며 그의 손을 떨쳐냈다.

 

 "그리고 가끔은 인대를 찢어먹지. 아니면 뇌진탕이 생기거나. 그것도 아니면 출혈로 몸무게가 반으로 줄던가"

 

 커크가 건방진 미소를 건넸다. "그게 바로 긍정적인 생각이지" 누군가 대꾸하기도 전에 짐이 표정을 그림자에 숨긴 채 종종거리며 건물을 빠져나갔다.

 

 닥터가 다시 다양한 언어로 욕설을 내뱉었고 그 중 몇몇은 스팍도 알지 못하는 언어였다. 우후라는 두 번이나 움찔했다.

 

 "그는 괜찮을 거예요" 맥코이가 입을 다물자 그녀가 중얼거렸다.

 

 닥터가 잠시 그녀를 쏘아보았다. "저러다 죽게 될 거야" 그가 으르렁거렸다. "일이 생겼을 때 나한테 기어오기만 해봐!" 그런 뒤 그가 테이블에서 휙 하고 일어섰다. "가서 의료장비나 챙겨야겠어" 그가 쿵쿵대며 걸어가자 그를 감싸고 있는 분노의 기운을 감지한 생도들이 슬그머니 길을 비켜주었다.

 

 잠깐 생각에 잠겨있던 스팍이 우후라를 쳐다보았다. "짐이 처한 것으로 보이는 곤경이 무엇인지 물어도 될까?"

 

 우후라가 입술을 깨물며 맥주의 라벨을 만지작거렸다. "그는 도와주는 중이에요" 그녀가 뭔가 악취라도 맡은 듯 콧잔등을 찡그렸다. "요구를 들어주죠. 무슨 일을 하고 있는지 그가 힌트조차 주지 않아서 정확히는 모르겠지만...가끔씩" 그녀가 짜증스러운듯 어깨를 으쓱이며 설명했다. "그들을 도와주고 나서 돌아올 때면, 다쳐있어요. 매번 그러는 건 아니지만 자주 일어나죠. 그들이 누구건 뭐건간에 위험한 녀석들이에요" 

 

"그 요청이 그의 건강에 잠재적으로 해롭다는 걸 알면서" 스팍이 물었다. "짐은 어째서 거절하지 않는 거지?" 

 

 조금 오랫동안, 우후라는 아무말 없이 병에서 떼어낸 라벨을 꼭 쥐었다. "왜냐하면 처음 시작할 때" 그녀가 속삭였다. "도움을 필요로 하는 모든 사람들을 돕겠다고 약속했거든요. 요청하는 모든 사람을요. 그리고 이 사람들은... 계속 요구를 해와요. 그러니 거절할 수가 없는 거죠" 그녀가 고개를 들어 스팍을 바라보며 고통에 찬 표정으로 어깨를 으쓱거렸다. "그는 거절할 수 없어요. 약속을 했으니까요"

 

가끔 그 커크 인수는... 무척이나 끔찍한 현상이었다.


	3. Discovering Atlas III

 

 목요일은 잔뜩 구름이 낀 채 비바람이 치며 밝아왔다. 언제나 하루를 일찍 시작하는 니요타는 겨우 몇 분 전에 문을 연 작은 카페 안에서 무섭게 쏟아지는 빗줄기를 피하고 있었다. 진한 라떼와 따뜻한 페이스트리로 무장한 그녀는 학생들이 제출한 과제물의 채점에 조용히 몰두했다. 6시가 조금 안 되었을 때 예상치 못한 인물이 그녀의 테이블 건너편에 우아하게 앉았다. 다른 사람이었다면 분명 놀랐을 것이다.

 

 하지만 니요타는 이 인물을 다른 누구보다 잘 알고 있었기에 그저 미소만 지을 뿐이었다. 그녀가 펜을 내려놓으며 고개를 들어올렸다. "좋은 아침이에요, 스팍"

 

 그가 고개를 끄덕였다. "좋은 아침이야, 니요타"

 

 "날 어떻게 찾았어요?"

 

 그가 고개를 옆으로 기울이자 그녀의 시선이 현명하지 못한 정도의 카페인을 마심으로써 수면부족과 싸워보려는, 게슴츠레한 눈의 생도들로 서서히 채워지고 있는 카페 안쪽으로 향했다. "이곳은 당신만큼이나 일찍 하루를 시작하는 아카데미의 유일한 장소지"

 

 니요타가 귀엽게 소리내어 웃자 주변에 앉아있던 생도들이 소리의 근원을 찾기 위해 돌아보았다. "그런게 아닐까 하고 생각했어요. 여기는 채식주의자들을 위한 메뉴도 아주 좋아요. 아침식사 같이 하지 않을래요?"

 

 "아주 논리적인 제안이로군" 스팍이 대답했다. 그는 반쯤 뇌가 죽은 듯한 학생들로 북적거리는 곳에서, 대부분의 사람들이 무엇을 주문해야 할지 결정조차 못하고 있을 때 능숙하게 음식을 들고 돌아왔다. 니요타가 커피잔을 들어올려 미소를 감췄다.

 

 다정한 침묵 속에서 몇 분을 보낸 뒤 니요타가 결심한 듯 빈 머그잔을 탁 내려놓으며 말했다. "그나저나" 스팍이 한쪽 눈썹을 들어올리며 그녀의 기대에 찬 얼굴을 마주보았다. "임무는 어땠어요?"

 

 "결과는 만족스러웠어"

 

 "음..." 종업원이 그녀의 빈 잔을 커피가 담긴 잔으로 바꿔주자 그녀가 그를 향해 미소지었다. 얼굴이 빨개진 그가 자리로 돌아가며 그녀의 빈 잔을 숭배하듯 손에 꼭 쥐었다. "내버려두면 아침 내내 저럴 걸요" 그녀가 애정을 듬뿍 담아 말했다. "그리고 보통은 이렇게 공짜 리필을 주지 않아요"

 

 영리한 니요타. 스팍이 그녀와 함께 있기를 좋아하는 이유 중 하나였다. 

 

"'만족스럽다'는 건 벌칸식으로 말하자면 전적인 찬성은 아니죠" 통신과 생도인 그녀가 콕 집어 말하며 자신이 택한 대화 주제를 밀고 나갔다. "무슨 문제라도 있었나요?"

 

 스팍이 잠시 머뭇거리며 창밖의 어둑해져 가는 하늘을 응시했다. "벌칸 이주지로 어디가 가장 적합한지에 관한 논쟁이 있어" 그가 무표정한 얼굴로 시인했다.

 

 하지만 놀라우리만치 재능 있는 통신과 생도였던 우후라는 그의 몸짓이 나타내는 반응을 읽었다. 그녀는 으음 하는 소리를 내며 머그잔을 들어올려 그를 살펴보는 자신의 표정을 감추었다.

 

 "더는 얘기해줄 수 없어" 벌칸인이 단호히 덧붙였다. "기밀 사항이야"

 

 "알았어요"

 

 그녀가 필요 이상으로 알게 되었을 가능성은 충분히 있었다. 그래서 스팍은 조금 더 안전한 주제로 대화를 옮겨갔다. "어떻게 지냈어, 니요타?"

 

 다른 이였다면 이 말이 냉담하게 들렸을지도 모른다. 니요타는 그의 말투에 묻어나는 희미한 걱정과 그의 우아한 어깨선이 보이는 주저함 그리고 그가 카페의 식기도구들을 다루는 방식에서 가벼운 불안을 감지했다. 그를 쓸데없이 압박하고 싶지 않았기에, 그녀가 머그잔을 내려놓았다. 그녀가 테이블 위에 얹은 한쪽 팔에 턱을 괴며 미소지었다. "난 괜찮아요, 스팍. 진짜로요" 그의 어두운 눈동자가 자신에게 향하자 그녀가 덧붙였다.

 

 그가 시선을 피하기 전 희미한 죄책감 같은 것이 눈동자에 떠올랐다.

 

 자신을 고통스럽게 했던 그의 주저함에 마음을 빼앗긴 그녀가 미소지었다. 그녀는 자신의 변함없는 애정을 알려주기 위해 손끝만으로 그의 손목을 문질렀다. 그녀의 감정은 그를 놀래키는 동시에 안도하게 했다. "난 아주 오래 전부터 대인관계를 연구해 왔잖아요" 그녀가 손을 거둬들이며 부드럽게 상기시켰다. "이런 얘기해서 미안하지만, 당신이 강점을 보이는 분야는 아니죠. 난 우리가 로맨틱한 관계에 어울리지 않는다는 것을 당신이 깨닫기 이전부터 알고 있었어요. 가끔은 그런 식으로 일이 되어가죠. 솔직히 말해서 난 전혀 괴롭지 않아요"

 

 "... 알겠어"

 

 "모르면서" 또 다른 미소를 지은 채 뒤로 기대앉으며 그녀가 간단히 대꾸했다. 그녀는 팔꿈치를 의자에 기대고 머그잔을 들어올려 입술 가까이에 댔다. "하지만 알게 될 거예요"

 

 "수업은 어때?" 그가 아무것도 아닌 문제를 너무도 신중히 묻자 그녀는 웃지 않을 수가 없었다.

 

 "제 실제 수업들에 대해 묻고 있는 거라면, 끝났어요. 졸업반 생도 대부분의 시험이 일찍 치뤄졌죠" 그녀가 살짝 어깨를 으쓱이며 설명했다. "더 많은 자원봉사를 할 수 있게 하려구요. 지금까지 수업중인 건 지휘과 뿐이에요. 마지막 구술시험이 오늘이죠. 듣기로는 아주 무시무시 하다던데요" 그의 반응에 대한 자신의 관찰을 감추기 위해 속눈썹을 내리깐 그녀가 덧붙였다. "생각만 해도 메스꺼울 정도의 상당히 포괄적인 시험인가 봐요. 한 번에 한 사람만 들어가야 해요. 마치 사형 집행처럼 말이죠. 남아있는 지휘과 생도가 많지는 않지만, 제가 본 몇몇은 완전 폐인이 되었더라구요. 듣자하니 누군가는 유서까지 써놨대요"

 

 "어제 저녁 식사에서 본 커크 생도는 그다지 불안해하는 것 같지 않던데" 스팍이 말했다.

 

 니요타가 새어나오는 웃음을 억누르자, 스팍은 그제서야 커크가 지나가듯 한 얘기에 생각이 미쳤다. 커크는 그 모임에 스팍이 참석하는 것을 진짜로 기뻐하는 듯 했다. "커크는 실제 감정적인 반응을 속이는 일에 아주 능숙해요. 그래서 저는 그가 하는 말이나 행동에 기반해서 결론을 내리지 않아요. 진짜 중요한 것은 그가 하지 않는 말이나 행동이죠. 당신은 그를 관찰할 시간이 많지 않았죠" 그녀가 머그잔을 들어올려 까딱거렸다. "하지만 그는 어젯밤 너무 긴장을 풀었어요. 술루와 맥코이 역시 눈치챘죠. 그건 뭔가 바보짓을 하려는 술루의 갑작스런 충동뿐만이 아니라 그 계획에 기꺼이 찬성한 맥코이의 행동까지 설명해줘요"

 

 니요타는 가끔 관찰만으로 상대를 놀래키는 재주가 있었다. "술루와 체콥 생도가 커크 생도를 위해 세운 계획에 닥터 맥코이는 상당한 우려를 표하던데" 스팍이 지적했다.

 

"하지만 그들을 말리지는 않았잖아요" 니요타가 고개를 살짝 기울이며 대답했다. 일전의 그 종업원이 또 다른 라떼를 가지고 그녀의 어깨 뒤편에서 나타났다. 그녀가 감사의 미소를 지으며 잔을 받아들었다. "맥코이가 그 계획을 진심으로 반대했다면" 그녀가 말을 이어나갔다. "확실히 실패하게 만들어 놨을 거예요. 그 대신, 그는 투덜대고 징징거렸죠. 그리고 술루와 체콥이 모의를 계속하도록 허락했어요. 그의 침묵이 곧 허락이었죠" 복잡한 설명에 그가 얼굴을 찡그리자 그녀가 즐거운 듯한 미소를 지으며 어깨를 으쓱였다. "가끔은 몸짓이 말보다 더 많은 것을 말해주기 때문에 그 두 가지 모두에 주의를 기울여야 해요"

 

 식사를 끝낸 스팍이 절도있는 동작으로 접시 위에 포크를 올려놓았다. "이 문제에 관해서는 당신의 전문가적인 의견에 따라야 하겠군" 그가 접시에서 시선을 떼지 않으며 무뚝뚝하게 대꾸했다. "뭔지는 모르지만 위험한 계획을 구상하는 그들을 닥터가 질책하는 것 말고는 보지 못했으니 말이야"

 

 "그 세 명이 뭉친 이후, 그들은 불특정하지만 위험한 계획의 집합체 같은게 되어버렸어요" 니요타가 한숨을 내쉬며 고개를 저었다. "맥코이가 없었더라면 이미 몇 달도 전에 죽었을 거예요. 그들이 같은 곳에 배치되었으면 좋겠어요. 그들은 뭔가 멈출 수 없는 에너지 같은 걸 만들어 내거든요"

 

 "그들이 아직까지 첫 번째 임무를 받지 못했나?" 스팍이 놀라서 물었다.

 

 니요타가 반쯤 호기심어린 미소를 지으며 끄덕였다. "우리 중 그 누구도요" 그녀가 대답했다.

 

 "다음 주면 전문 부서별 훈련을 시작해야 할텐데" 스팍이 생각에 잠긴 채 살짝 찡그리며 물어보았다. "이러한 비정상적인 지연에 대해 스타플릿이 이유를 밝혔나?"

 

 "직접 들은 건 아니지만" 그의 시선이 다시 자신에게 돌아오자 그녀가 어깨를 으쓱였다. "우리 모두로 하여금 몇 달 더 아카데미 전반의 일을 돕게 할 거라고 다들 알고 있어요"

 

 "상당히 비논리적인 재원의 사용이로군"

 

 니요타가 조금 힘없이 다시 어깨를 으쓱였다. "우리 모두 겁먹지 않으려고 노력중이에요. 하지만 언제나 내일이 있잖아요. 내 말은, 누가 알겠어요?" 머그잔을 들어올린 그녀가 갈망하던 일이라도 들어있는 듯 거품이 가득한 표면을 살펴보았다. "어쩌면 오늘 통지가 올지도 모르고요"

 

 개인적인 주문처럼 내뱉어진 피로에 찬 발언이었다. 네로의 일격에서 일어서고자 그렇게 힘들게 싸워왔던 생도들에게 불확실한 미래가 얼마나 심각한 영향을 끼칠지 스팍은 궁금했다. 그들에게 그렇게나 많은 것을 요구하고도 작은 보상조차 거부하는 스타플릿이 교활해 보이기까지 했다. 그의 생각은 스타플릿이 불확실한 미래를 향해 굳건히 나아가도록 돕고 있는 제임스 커크에게로 옮겨갔다. 그는 그 생도를 대신하여 뭔가 분한 감정이 치밀어 오르는 것을 경험했다. 스타플릿은 커크마저도 부정할 것인가?

 

 그때 그는 카메라가 딸린 전령에 대한 바넷 제독의 이상한 언급을 떠올렸다. 어쩌면 이 생도들 모두에게 똑같은 명령이 내려지는 건 아닐지도 모르겠다는 생각이 들었다.

 

 스팍의 사고과정에 대한 흔적들을 지켜보던 니요타는 그의 사고가 특정한 지휘과 생도에 대한 생각으로 바뀐 순간을 콕 집어내며 살짝 의기양양한 미소를 지었다. 그녀는 틀리지 않았다 ; 그것은 불가능했다. "뭐 좀 부탁해도 괜찮을까요?" 그의 관심이 다시 자신에게 넘어오자 그녀가 태연히 요청했다. "30분도 걸리지 않을 거예요"

 

 "문제없어" 그가 승낙했다. "11시까지는 별다른 일이 없어. 어제처럼 전화가 빗발치지 않는다면 말이지"

 

 "오!" 그녀가 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "커크가 그 말도 안 되는 수요일의 혼란에 당신을 끌어들였군요. 그렇죠?"

 

 스팍의 양쪽 눈썹이 위로 솟구쳤다. "그 생도는, 당신의 말처럼, '날 끌어들이지' 않았어. 내가 받은 요청들은 그의 지식 범위 바깥의 것이었고 나에게 직접 들어왔지. 난 책임감 있는 스타플릿 장교라면 누구나 그러하듯 응답했고, 커크 생도의 제안이나 요청은 없었어"

 

 "스팍" 그녀가 애정을 듬뿍 담아 말했다. "수요일을 모면하기 위해 당신이 할 수 있는 일은 연락이 왔을 때 받지 않는 것 뿐이에요. 우리 대부분은 그러는걸요. 우리 일정만으로도 정신없는데다가 다른 사람의 실수를 만회해 주기 위해 때때로 캠퍼스의 절반을 뛰어다니는 것은 합리적인 일이 아니라는 걸 알기 때문이에요. 그의 시범에 당했군요. 짜증나죠. 안 그래요?" 그가 뭐라 대답하기도 전에 그녀가 바닥에 있던 커다란 토트백을 뒤적거리기 위해 몸을 돌렸다. "여기요" 그녀가 작고 하얀 봉투를 내밀며 말했다. "닥터 맥코이에게 전해주세요. 내가 어제 슬쩍한 음료수 값이죠. 물론 그가 달라고 한 건 아니에요" 스팍의 눈동자가 어두워지자 그녀가 덧붙였다. "하지만 제 몫은 제가 낼 수 있어요. 이거 좀 전해줄래요? 저는 곧 첫 수업에 들어가봐야 하는데, 수업이 끝날 때쯤이면 그를 찾기가 어려울 것 같아서요"

 

 스팍은 아무말 없이 봉투를 받아들어 튜닉의 안쪽 주머니에 집어넣었다.

 

니요타가 따뜻하게 미소지었다. "당신이 최고에요" 그 종업원이 다시 나타나자 그녀가 미소띤 얼굴을 그에게로 돌렸다. "아직 이것도 다 못마셨어요" 그녀가 머그잔을 톡톡 두드리며 웃었다.

 

 그가 얼굴을 붉혔다. "이건, 어... 더 가득 찼어요. 게다가 뜨겁고. ... 그냥 여기 둘게요"

 

 상황이 더 이상해지기 전에 스팍은 그 자리를 떠났다.

 

\-----------------

 

 맥코이는 상급 의료 장교로서의 훈련을 받았기에, 아카데미는 그의 기술이 급하게 필요할 경우에 대비해 그의 위치를 계속해서 추적했다. 그게 스팍이 그의 위치를 찾아낼 수 있었던 유일한 이유였다. 그 불평 많은 의사는 바다를 둘러싸고 있는 한적한 만의 험준한 바위투성이 해변에서 폭풍의 한기로부터 자신을 보호하기 위해 담요를 두른 채 곁에는 의료 장비를 두고 앉아 있었다. 스팍은 전에 이 지역에 와본 적이 없었다. 그리고 맥코이의 모습을 보아하니, 그 역시 선호하는 장소는 아닌 듯 했다.

 

 그럼 어째서...?

 

 스팍은 닥터의 곁으로 다가가 그가 눈치채기를 기다렸다. 

 

 맥코이는 거의 즉시 스팍의 존재를 알아차렸지만 얼굴을 찌푸리고 어깨를 굳힌 채 그를 무시했다. 바다에 고정된 그의 시선은 미친듯 강렬히 무언가를 뒤쫓고 있었다. 스팍은 맥코이가 무엇에 정신이 팔려있는 것인지 원인을 찾기 위해 그의 시선을 따라가 보았다.

 

 그리고 그 역시 완전히 정신을 빼앗겨 버렸다.

 

 파벨 체콥이 얕은 바닷가에 서 있었다. 그는 바지를 무릎까지 올린 채 한 팔에는 해도를, 다른 한 팔에는 수건을 걸치고 있었다. 쌍안경을 들여다 보는 그의 곱슬머리가 미친듯이 휘날렸다. 바람과 자연히 생겨난 암초들 그리고 조류가 결합하여 생긴 크게 너울지는 파도가 만을 채웠다. 자연의 근본적인 폭력성을 우아하게 보여주며 부딪히고 감겨오는 이 파도들은, 인간들이 '서핑'이라고 부르는 일에 이용되고 있었다.

 

 커크와 술루에 의해.

 

 독특하고 꽤나 현대적으로 디자인된 보드는 그들을 더욱 더 위험하게 만들었다. 특정한 발 동작과 함께 작고 유연한 마스트에 돛이 설치되자, 흔히 '윈드 서핑'이라 불리는 스포츠의 다양한 동작이 가능해졌다. 또 한번 발을 움직이자 돛과 마스트가 들어가며 바람의 방해 없이 자유롭게 '서핑'을 할 수가 있었다.

 

 객관적으로 이것은 운동 능력과 순간적인 판단력을 솜씨 좋게 보여주는 일이었다. 돛이 설치되어 있을 때 보드는 공기중을 가로지르며 휙 뒤집어 공중제비를 돌았다. 다시 물 위에 닿은 그들은 미끄러지고 커브를 틀며 그들 주변으로 부서져 내리는 파도의 터널 사이를 빠르게 통과했다. 그러는 내내 그들 두 사람은 평생을 함께 장난치며 자란 한쌍의 수달같은 해양 포유동물처럼 서로의 보드 주변을 맴돌았다. 한편으로 이것은 이해할 수 있는 일이었다. 어쨌거나 술루는 캘리포니아에서 태어났고 분명히 저러한 기술을 배운 적이 있을 것이다.

 

 반면 커크는 아이오와 출신이었다.

 

 커크나 술루가 아주 어려운 기술을 선보일 때마다 깡충깡충 뛰고 소리를 지르는 것으로 봐서, 체콥은 이 놀라운 광경에 완전히 넋을 읽은게 분명했다. 그의 종이들이 한장씩 바람에 날아가 바다에 빠지는데도 그는 전혀 눈치채지 못했다.

 

 맥코이는 내내 그 광경을 험악하게 노려보았고, 스팍은 그러한 시선을 자신쪽으로 끌어오기가 망설여졌다.

 

 하지만 결국 그는 니요타와 약속한 일이 있었다. 그는 주머니에서 봉투를 꺼내들고 맥코이의 눈앞에 말없이 내밀며 자신의 의무에서 벗어났다.

 

 닥터의 쏘아보는 눈초리가 불가능할 정도로 깊어지더니, 시선을 가로막는 그 하얀색 봉투를 거칠게 확 낚아챘다. "뭐야 이건?" 그가 가슴 깊숙한 곳에서 으르렁거리는 소리를 냈다.

 

 "우후라 생도가 어젯밤 자신이 마신 음료수 값을 전해달라고 요청했네"

 

 콧방귀를 뀐 맥코이는 봉투를 열어보지도 않고 자신의 의료 장비 옆 주머니에 쑤셔넣었다. "그녀의 돈은 필요없다고 수천 번은 말했는데 들어먹질 않는군"

 

 "안 듣지" 스팍이 양 손을 등 뒤에서 맞잡은 채 간단히 대답하며 파도를 가르는 밝은 색의 인영을 향해 시선을 들어올렸다. "거의"

 

 맥코이의 입술이 씁쓸하게 비틀렸다. "저기 있는 멍청이들처럼 말이지"

 

 "그의 건강을 해칠 우려가 있다면 저러한 활동에 참여하는 것을 막는게 현명하지 않을까?"

 

 "...너 정말 저 꼬맹이에 대해 아무것도 모르는군" 맥코이가 한숨을 쉬며 피곤한 듯 얼굴을 문질렀다. 담요를 어깨 위로 끌어올린 뒤 그가 입을 열었다. "너야 관심 없겠지만, 저 놈은 오늘 최고로 어려운 구술시험을 앞두고 있어"

 

 "알고 있네"

 

 맥코이는 그를 힐끗 쳐다보면서도 그 예상치 못한 대답에는 아무런 대꾸도 하지 않았다. "저 녀석은 벌써 몇주째 그 일로 스트레스를 받아왔어. 저렇게 웃고 있으니 아무도 모르겠지. 그가 비교적 건강한 스트레스 해소법을 찾지 못한다면 내 나이가 되기도 전에 궤양이 생길 거야. 그래서 이런 스턴트를 하는 것을 내가 눈감아주는 대신, 저 놈은 또다시 내 환자가 되지 않도록 노력하는 거지. 바보 녀석 같으니" 그가 다시 쏘아보며 입을 꾹 다물었다. "저 녀석이 최소한 이런건 잘하거든. 일반적으로 처방하는 약 절반에 알러지가 있는 사람으로서 너무 위험하긴 해도 말이야"

 

 "정말 평범하지 않은 재능이야" 스팍이 말했다.

 

 닥터의 눈이 다시 그를 향해 번뜩였다. "그래. 뭐, 짐이 좀 난 놈이긴 해"

 

 "그래 보이는군"

 

 "젠장, 그나저나 저 놈은 이런걸 다 어디서 배웠는지 원. 쟨 아이오와 출신이라고. 이게 피와 눈물과 시체 부대로 끝나기 전에 누군가 도움이라도 요청해 오길 바랄 뿐이야"

 

 스팍이 양쪽 눈썹을 들어올렸다. "그것은 지나치게 부정적인 예측이로군, 닥터. 특히 커크 생도가 이런... 특정한 스포츠에 상당히 능숙해 보인다는 점을 고려한다면 말이네"

 

 맥코이가 그를 쏘아보았다. "너 정말 우리 중 누구도 근무 중이 아닌 이 때조차 저 녀석을 커크 생도라고 부를 참이야? 짐이라고 부르던가 아니면 저리 가버려. 저 녀석의 숨통을 조이는 놈은 더 이상 필요 없으니까"

 

 "우후라에게는 비슷한 의견을 표시하지 않더군" 스팍이 지적했다. "그녀가 지속적으로 그를 커크라 부르는데도 말이지"

 

 "그건 친구들끼리 하는 정감어린 농담 같은 거야. 너야 이해하기 힘들테지만" 그가 담요 안으로 더욱 깊숙이 파고들며 비웃듯 덧붙였다. "네가 친해서 그를 커크라고 부르는 게 아니잖아. 그냥 규정이라 그렇게 부르는 거지" 그가 주변을 향해 손짓했다. "지금은 새벽녘이고 우리는 해변에서 짐과 술루가 새롭고 재밌는 방식으로 자살을 시도하고, 너무 신난 나머지 거의 발작을 일으키려고 하는 체콥을 지켜보는 중이야. 여기는 규정 외 지역이라고"

 

 스팍은 어떠한 대꾸도 할 수 없었다. 그래서 눈썹을 들어올린 채 문제의 삼인조를 향해 다시 눈길을 돌렸다.

 

 그들은 피곤한 기색도 없이 서핑을 하는 생도들을 한 시간 가까이 지켜보았다. 그때 짐의 통신기가 날카로운 소리를 냈다. 맥코이가 그의 가방에 들어 있는 통신기를 꺼내기 위해 돌진하자 뒤덮고 있던 담요가 부풀어 올랐다. 그는 벌떡 일어나 통신기를 머리위로 높이 쳐들고는 신나게 흔들었다. 거의 즉시 진행방향을 바꾼 짐과 술루가 해변가 근처에서 마지막 파도를 탄 뒤 나머지 길을 터벅터벅 걸어서 돌아왔다.

 

 그들이 가까워지자마자 잔뜩 흥분한 체콥이 달려들더니 러시아어와 유창하지 못한 표준어를 섞어서 주절거리며 각자에게 수건을 건네주었다. 짐은 한 손에 보드를 끼고 다른 한 손으로 타월을 움켜쥔 채 그에게 성실하게 대꾸해 주었다. 술루는 여전히 아드레날린에 도취된 듯 흥분에 찬 표정이었다.

 

 맥코이는 그들이 병에 걸리는 것을 방지하기 위해 준비해 놓은 하이포스프레이를 번개같이 주사하며 삼인조를 맞이했다. 술루와 체콥은 거의 꿈쩍도 하지 않았다. 닥터가 짐의 잠수복 옷깃을 끌어당기자 그가 악을 쓰며 마구 몸을 움직여 저항했다. 그 때문에 그는 예정보다 세 대의 하이포를 더 맞아야 했다.

 

 "본즈~" 그가 징징거리고 목을 문지르며 통신기로 손을 뻗었다. "너 일부러 그런 거지!"  그런 다음 그는 스팍에게 폭풍우치는 아침풍경에 대비되는 밝고 따뜻한 미소를 건넸다. "안녕하세요, 스팍! 여기까지 웬일이에요?"

 

 "개인적인 심부름이 있어서"

 

 짐은 수건을 어깨에 휙 걸치고 활짝 웃으며 뒷말을 기다렸지만, 그의 기대에 찬 시선에 대한 스팍의 유일한 반응은 미동도 않고 서있는 것이었다. "좋아요. 뭐가됐든. 오늘은 또 누가 날 필요로 하는지 볼까요. 이런 젠장!" 그는 메시지를 훑어보자마자 욕설을 내뱉었다. 커크가 부탁도 하지 않았는데도 술루가 말없이 커크의 보드를 받아들었다. 양손이 자유로워진 그가 첨부된 데이터 파일들을 살펴보더니 얼굴을 점점 일그러트렸다. "이 녀석들, 그 프로그램은 아직 손대지 말라고 그렇게 말했는데도. 준비가 안 됐단 말이야!"

 

 "짐" 맥코이가 그에게 경고했다. "네 붕대를 바꿔야겠어"

 

 "뭐?" 자신의 친구를 도무지 이해할 수 없다는 듯 쳐다본 커크가 반쯤 참을성 없이 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "본즈, 나 그럴 시간이 -"

 

 "없으면 만들어" 닥터가 단호히 고집을 부렸다.

 

 그들은 잠시 동안 의지력 싸움을 벌였다. 짐이 한숨을 내쉬며 체념한 듯 흠뻑 젖은 머리카락을 양 손으로 문질렀다. "알았어" 그가 마침내 동의했다. "하지만 적어도 내가 샤워를 끝낼 때까지는 기다려 줄 수 있지?"

 

 "좋아" 맥코이가 지체없이 대답했다.

 

 커크가 술루와 체콥을 향해 미안함이 담긴 미소를 지었다. "미안해 얘들아" 그가 입을 열었다.

 

 양 팔에 보드를 끼고 어깨에 아슬아슬하게 타월을 걸치고 있던 술루가 활짝 웃었다. "신경쓰지 마. 우린 괜찮으니까. 그렇지, 체콥?"

 

 하지만 체콥은 자신의 통신기를 붙든 채 대부분 복잡한 수학 방정식으로 이루어진 대화를 하느라 정신이 없었다.

 

 "봤지?" 술루가 부드럽게 웃고 있는 짐을 향해 덧붙였다.

 

 "나중에 보자. 근무지가 정해지면 알려줘, 알았지? 그들이 널 어디다 집어넣을지 궁금해 죽겠어"

 

 "너도 마찬가지야" 조종사가 동의했다. "구술 시험 잘봐!"

 

 커크가 얼굴을 찌푸리더니 곁에서 투덜거리는 맥코이와 함께 PADD에 맹렬히 무언가를 쳐넣으며 사라졌다.

 

 "이건 아침을 시작하는 최고의 방법이죠" 술루가 스팍을 향해 말했다.

 

 그것은 흥미로울 정도로 정확한 의견이었다. 이 일은 분명 지루하지 않았고, 제임스 커크 뿐만이 아닌 그의 영향권 안에 있는 몇몇 사람의 성격적 특성까지도 꿰뚫어볼 수 있는 기회를 제공해 주었다. 대체로 흥미로운 경험이었다.

 

 영리한 니요타.

  

\---------------

  

 제임스 커크가 시험을 놓쳤다. 스팍은 바넷 제독과 회의를 하러 가던 도중, 시험을 보는 건물을 지나쳐 가다가 아주 우연히 이 사실을 알게 되었다. 부서 전체가 이 먹음직스러운 가십거리로 인해 떠들썩했다 : 스타플릿 아카데미의 주춧돌, 그렇게 열심히 일해온 그가 자신의 시험을 놓치다니! 

 

 진실은 다소 김새는 일이었다. 짐의 조언자인 파이크 제독이 가벼운 의료적 문제를 겪는 바람에 시험시간을 놓친 것이었다. 이러한 문제에 대한 스타플릿 규정에 따라 커크의 구술 시험은 파이크가 참석할 수 있는 14시로 연기되었다.

 

 이 합리적인 이유에도 불구하고 스팍은 이 상황이 뭔가... 약간 의뭉스러웠다. 그래서 그는 논리적인 벌칸인답게 문제의 생도를 직접 찾아나섰다. 짐은 분명 진실을 알고 있을 것이다. 불행히도 짐과 마지막까지 함께 있었던 인물이 맥코이였기에, 스팍은 커크의 현재 위치를 묻기 위해 닥터의 아파트로 향했다.

 

 문이 열렸을 때 맥코이의 쏘아보는 눈빛은 짜증스럽다기보다는 뭔가 산만하고 생각에 잠긴 듯한 것이었다. 그는 스팍을 거의 쳐다보지도 않고 눈을 굴리며 방 안으로 돌아섰다. "그들이 보냈을 테지. 짐이 작업해왔던 것 때문에 온거 맞지?" 그가 어깨너머로 말을 걸었다. 스팍이 따라 들어오기를 기대하는게 너무도 분명했기에, 얌전히 응하는 것만이 예의바른 행동이라는 생각이 들었다. "어쨌거나, 나중에 다시 오거나 기다려야 할 거야. 왜냐하면 나는 짐이 그걸 손보고 있지 않을 때 어디다 처박아 두는지 모르는데다, 널 위해서 쟤를 귀찮게 하지는 않을 거거든"

 

 "커크 생도는 어디에 있지?" 닥터의 뒤를 따라가던 스팍이 자신의 호기심을 전혀 드러내지 않는 차분한 표정으로 물었다. 커크가 무엇을 하고 있기에 맥코이가 그를 방해하길 주저하는 것일까? 맥코이가 어깨 너머로 스팍을 쏘아보며 벌칸인으로 하여금 자신의 질문을 수정하도록 유도했다 : "짐은 어디에 있나?"

 

 부엌쪽으로 성큼성큼 걸어가던 닥터가 거실을 향해 손짓했다. 추가적인 정보를 얻어내기 위해 맥코이를 따라가던 스팍이 안을 둘러보았다. 그때 눈에 들어온 장면은, 그가 양 손을 등 뒤에서 맞잡은 상태로 멈춰서게 만들었다. 그의 시선이 향한 방향만이 그의 관심이 다른 길로 빠졌음을 보여주었다.

 

 회색 운동복 바지만을 허리 아래쪽에 느슨하게 걸친 짐 커크가 거실 한가운데 있는 기다란 소파 위에 엎드린 채, 턱을 받치고 있는 쿠션을 오른팔로 끌어안고 누워있었다. 그의 왼팔은 소파 모서리에 걸쳐져 있었고, 손은 딱딱한 나무바닥 위로 축 늘어져 있었다. PADD가 그의 손가락 끝을 살짝 벗어난 곳에 놓여 있었다. 평소에 밝고 도전으로 가득차 있던 그 얼굴은 습관적으로 무시해오던 스트레스의 징후들이 사라진 순간 스팍이 가능하리라 생각했던 것 이상으로 부드러워졌다. 약품 같은 것에 적셔져 있는 소독된 천의 긴 행렬이 그의 드러난 등 대부분을 뒤덮고 있었다.

 

 그는 잠들어 있었다.

 

 "짐을 깨울 생각이라면, 그들이 널 치료하라고 보낸게 아닌 걸 기억하는 편이 좋을 거야"

 

 스팍이 맥코이를 쳐다보았다. "커크 생도 - 짐에게 오늘 중요한 용무가 있다고 생각했는데. 취소되었나?"

 

맥코이가 쏘아보며 스팍을 밀치고 지나가 짐에게 다가갔다. 그는 소파 옆에 쭈그리고 앉아 과도할 정도로 등을 뒤덮고 있는 붕대를 살펴보았다. "물론 할 일이야 있지" 닥터가 조용히 대답했다. "결국, 이 놈은 짐인걸. 하지만 제독들과 나는 이 녀석의 업무 하중에 대해 잠정적 합의를 했어. 그리고 그들은 내가 가끔씩 끼어들어 짐을 그 자신으로부터 구하는 것을 이해하지"

 

 스팍은 잠시 말없이 맥코이를 관찰하며, 머리속에서 그의 대답을 이리저리 따져보았다. "구술 시험을 연기한 사람은 파이크 제독님이 아니로군" 마침내 모든 일이 명확해졌다.

 

 닥터가 조용해졌다. 그리고는 한 손을 짐의 뒷머리에 대고 부드럽게 머리카락을 매만졌다. 슬픈듯이. "맞아" 그가 일어나 바지를 털며 잠깐의 동요를 떨쳐냈다. "이 녀석에게 가장 잘 듣는 다목적 항균제를 약한 진정제와 섞어놨어. 피곤하지 않으면 약효도 거의 나타나지 않아. 그러다 너무 과로하게 되면 이 놈을 나가떨어지게 하지. 짐이 잠들자마자 내가 파이크에게 메시지를 보냈어. 뒷일은 그가 처리했지"

 

 "흥미로운 합의로군" 스팍이 감정을 자제하며 말했다.

 

 맥코이는 짐에게서 시선을 떼지 않았다. "그래. 뭐. 우리 모두 해야 할 일을 하는 셈이지. 짐은 죽은 생도들 모두의 짐을 어깨에 짊어지고 있어. 제독들은 그가 더이상 뛸 수 없을 때까지 몰아부치다가 잔뜩 약에 취하면 보고도 못 본 체하며 그의 일정들을 조정해 주지"

 

 그 이상한 구어적 표현을 한쪽으로 제쳐두며 스팍이 물었다. "그리고 자네는?"

 

 "나로 말하자면" 맥코이가 씩씩거리며 낮은 커피 테이블에 놓여있는 의료 장비 쪽으로 성큼성큼 걸어갔다. "가끔씩 이 녀석을 두들겨 패서 항복하게 만들고 - 그렇게 충분할 정도로 자주 있는 일은 아니지만 - 제독들을 협박해서 줄을 밀고 고양이들을 몰아가고 젤리를 벽에 못박는 일을 동시에 하길 바라는 그들의 기대가 어떤 결과를 초래하는지 일깨워 주지"

 

 가끔은 맥코이가 표준어로 말하는 것 같지가 않았다.  "...그렇군"

 

 닥터는 콧방귀를 뀌며 가방에서 트라이코더를 꺼내들고 짐에게 들이댔다. 수치를 들여다보던 그의 표정은 안도하는 동시에 짜증스러워 보였다. "알아 들었는지 정말 의심스러운걸, 미스터 스팍"

 

 불쾌한 의학 전문가 같으니. "커크 생도는 자신이 시험 시간을 놓쳤다는 사실을 알고 있긴 한건가?"

 

 커크는 잠에서 갑자기 깨는 것으로 그 질문에 대답했다. 확대되었던 동공이 아침 햇살에 작고 검은 점으로 줄어들자 파란 눈동자가 선명히 드러났다. 그가 두 발로 일어서려는 것인지 그저 앉으려는 것인지 몸을 일으키려 했다. 그의 등에 난 상처에 있어서는 그다지 현명하지 못한 움직임이었다. "몇 시야?" 붕대가 뚜렷한 분홍색 빛을 띠기 시작했는데도, 그는 팔꿈치로 상반신을 들어올리며 그다지 움찔거리지도 않고 물어왔다. 스팍은 짐이 조금 전까지도 세상을 감지하지 못한 자기 자신을 매우 경계하고 있다는 생각이 들었다.

 

 격분한 표정의 맥코이가 그를 향해 쿵쾅대며 다가갔다. "젠장, 짐. 이제 막 지혈시켰는데! 상처가 다 아물지도 않았는데 서핑하는 건 바보같은 짓이라고 내가 말했지!"  

 

어린 생도는 눈으로 스팍을 주의깊게 쳐다보며 그의 말을 무시했다. "나 안 늦었지? 지금 가면 시간에 맞을까?"

 

 "그렇네" 닥터가 짐을 자리에 앉히고 상처를 체크하는데 완전히 정신이 팔려 있었기에 스팍이 대답했다. 왼쪽 어깨부터 오른쪽 엉덩이에 걸쳐 등에 길게 나있는 세 개의 가느다란 상처는 매끈했지만 괜찮다기에는 너무도 깊은 음영이 져 있었다. 이 흉터의 원인이 무엇이건 짐을 거의 무력하게 만들거나 죽일뻔 했을 것이다. 닥터의 불안이 갑작스레 좀더 이치에 맞게 다가왔다. "자네의 시험은 파이크 제독님의 예기치 못한 건강상의 이유로 인해 14시로 연기되었어"

 

 스팍을 올려다 보는 짐의 눈에는 자신의 상처를 쿡쿡 찌르는 맥코이로 인한 불편함 밑에 걱정이 피어오르고 있었다. "건강상의 이유요? 그는 괜찮은가요?"

 

 "제독님은 무사하시네. 관리상의 문제인듯 해. 그렇거나 어쩌면," 스팍이 비꼬듯 고개를 기울이며 덧붙였다. "파이크 제독님이 자신의 건강에 대한 배려 없이 너무 많은 일을 하려 들었고 결국 압도되었던 것일 수도 있겠지. 그는 원래의 시험 시간과 상충하는, 예정에 없던 휴식시간을 보내고 계실 거야"

 

 커크가 처음에는 스팍을, 그 다음에는 맥코이를 향해 눈을 깜박거렸다.  "... 방금 나 야단친거 맞지?"

 

 맥코이는 짐이 아파서 꽥 악을 쓰는 소리를 듣기 위해 하이포를 주사했다. "그런 거라면, 아주 좋은 지적을 했군 그래. 넌 이렇게까지 자신을 몰아붙이면 안돼, 짐! 대가가 따른다고"

 

 "응" 짐이 이상한 각도로 팔을 비틀더니 맥코이가 하이포를 주사한 목덜미를 문질렀다. "이제 좀 알 것 같아" 닥터가 자신의 뒤통수를 철썩 때리자 커크가 고분고분하게 소파 쿠션 사이에 자리를 잡았다. 그는 몇 초도 지나지 않아 지루해 했다. 방 안을 표류하던 그의 시선이 한쪽 구석에 쳐박혀 있던 상자에 오래도록 머물다가 다시 스팍을 향했다. 그가 반쯤 미소지었다. "지금까지는 느긋한 하루를 보내고 있나요, 스팍?" 그의 눈썹이 도발적으로 휘어졌다. "아니면 쇼를 보러 오신 건가요? 아우! 본즈! 그만 좀 해!"

 

 "그는 네 프로젝트 때문에 여기 온 거야" 맥코이가 하이포를 내려놓은 뒤 말했다. 그는 거친 움직임이나 비바람에 아주 강한 접착식 붕대를 짐의 상처에 붙이는 작업을 마무리하기 시작했다. 스팍은 계속 커크의 표정을 예의주시하며 맥코이의 언급에 대한 그의 반응을 관찰했다.

 

 짐이 눈썹을 찌푸리며 생각에 잠겼다. 그가 자신의 친구를 더 잘 보기 위해 접힌 팔 위에 턱을 괴었다. "그럴리가 없는데" 마침내 그가 입을 열었다.

 

 맥코이가 얼굴을 찌푸리며 뒤로 물러섰다. 짐이 다시 앉으려 하자 닥터가 그의 어깨를 내리눌렀다. "가만 있어" 그가 지시했다. "제대로 붙으려면 몇 분은 걸려. 그런데 무슨 뜻이야, 그럴리가 없다니?"

 

 "그 프로젝트 때문에 왔을 리 없다고" 짐이 여전히 팔에 머리를 기댄 채 날카로운 시선으로 맥코이와 스팍을 번갈아 보며 설명했다. "왜냐하면 내가 오늘 직접 전달할 생각이었거든. 시간에 따라서는 그게 내 할 일 리스트 맨 꼭대기에 있을 수도 있어"

 

 "날 속였군!" 맥코이가 성난 표정으로 스팍에게 소리질렀다.

 

 스팍이 한쪽 눈썹을 들어올렸다. "스스로 지레짐작한 거였지, 닥터" 그가 지적했다. "나는 단지 자네의 짐작을 정정해주지 않았을 뿐이네"

 

 "홉고블린 같으니" 그는 으르렁거리며 자신의 장비를 다시 의료 가방 안에 쑤셔넣더니 쓰레기들을 가지고 방을 나갔다.

 

 "본즈에게 아주 좋은 인상을 심어주었군요" 커크가 한참만에 입을 열었다.

 

 "우리가 상호 보완적인 세계관을 가진 것 같지는 않군" 스팍이 대답했다.

 

 짐이 키득거렸다. "또 그 스피치 패턴이로군요. 부서 사람들이 배가 찢어져라 웃겠어요"

("You must keep your division in stitches.")

 

 배가 찢어져? (Stitches?)  "내가 그 정도의 신체적인 중상을 초래할 통계학적인 발생 가능성은-"

 

 "그냥 해본 소리예요" 잠시 말이 없던 짐이 양팔을 상반신 아래로 밀어 넣고 조심스럽게 몸을 일으켰다. 평상시와 달리 극도로 조심스러운 그의 움직임은 붕대를 찢음으로서 닥터 맥코이의 분노를 유발하길 꺼려한다는 사실을 알려주었고, 그것은 충분히 이해할 만한 일이었다. 상체를 바로 세운 뒤 양 발을 바닥으로 옮기고 자리에 앉은 그가 한번에 한 그룹의 근육을 스트레칭했다. 그가 호기심 어린 눈으로 스팍을 쳐다보았다. "그나저나, 여기는 어쩐 일입니까?" 

 

 스팍이 시선을 피했다. 

 

 그가 대답을 생각해 내느라 여념이 없는데 때마침 맥코이가 돌아왔다. 닥터는 대여섯 개의 샌드위치와 엄선된 야채들, 우유, 물 그리고 여러가지 영양제로 가득찬 쟁반을 들고 있었다.

 

 짐이 음식을 쳐다보며 씨익 웃었다. "뭔가 신통치 않은데, 본즈. 우리 모두가 먹기에는 좀 적은 거 아냐?"

 

 맥코이가 한 발을 작은 테이블 다리에 걸치고 끌어당기며 비웃었다. 그가 테이블과 쟁반을 짐 앞에 내려놓은 뒤 팔짱을 꼈다. "난 이미 먹었어. 그리고 커맨더는 지금 당장 가볼 데가 있을 거 같군. 이건 네 거야"

 

 짐은 놀란 듯 했다. "본즈, 너 설마 내가 이걸 다 먹을 수-!"

 

 "다 먹어"

 

 스팍은 뒤이은 참사 속에서 조용히 빠져나왔다.

 

\---------------------------

 

 "저는 제임스 T. 커크 생도의 스타플릿 기함 엔터프라이즈의 캡틴으로의 승진을 옹호하는, 제 공식적인 지지를 말씀드리고 싶습니다"

 

 바넷이 활짝 웃었다. "그가 자네까지 사로잡았나 보군"

 

 스팍은 그 암시를 무시했다. "그 생도는 지난 3개월간 놀랍고도 전례없는 성장을 보여주었습니다. 그는 가장 엄격한 교관이 그에게 무엇을 요구하건 그 이상을 해냈고, 그렇게 함으로써 함선을 지휘할 준비가 되었음을 입증했습니다. 이러한 시기에 그의 능력에 못 미치는 임무를 맡기는 것은 아카데미 전체와 특히 제독님들에게 있어서 태만한 일이 될 것입니다"

 

 제독의 첫 번째 반응은 놀라움을 표현하는 휘파람 소리였다. "와우. 그가 지금까지 해온 일 중 최고의 성과로군" 스팍이 미간을 좁히자 바넷이 어딘지 승리에 찬 표정으로 히죽히죽 웃었다. "그가 자네를 요청할 거라는 건 알고 있을 테지?"

 

 스팍이 '뭐?' 라는 한마디 말보다 더 적절한 대답을 생각해 내기도 전에 누군가가 참을성 없이 문을 두드리기 시작했다. 예상치 못한 소리에 놀란 스팍이 고개를 돌리자, 눈부신 푸른색 눈동자 밑으로 활짝 미소짓고 있는 제임스 커크가 한 손에 PADD를 들고 당당한 걸음걸이로 방 안으로 들어서는게 보였다. 눈에 익은 불룩한 가방이 그의 어깨에 걸쳐진 것을 본 스팍은 짐이 어떻게 맥코이를 설득했기에 자신의 부상에도 불구하고 그 가방을 맬 수 있었는지 순간 궁금했다.

 

 "안녕하세요, 제독님!" 짐이 쾌활하게 인사하다가 스팍을 발견했다. 그의 놀란 반응이 너무 순식간에 스쳐지나가 스팍은 거의 놓칠뻔 했다. 그의 미소가 사라졌다. "죄송합니다" 그가 명백한 호기심을 담고 말했다. "바쁘시다고 미리암이 얘기해주지 않던데요" 

 

 바넷이 도저히 못 믿겠다는 표정으로 커크를 쳐다보았다. "그리고 자네는 내 비서에게 내가 바쁜지 정말 물어보긴 한 건가, 아니면 평소처럼 불쑥 들어온 건가?"

 

 커크가 마침내 스팍에게서 시선을 떼고 제독을 향해 활짝 웃어보였다. "노크는 했습니다"

 

 "그래, 노크 후에 부를 때까지 기다리는 것은 전혀 관례적인 일이 아닐테니까"

 

 "커맨더 스팍이 와 있음을 나타내는 알림을 해놓지 않으셨잖습니까" 생도가 태평스럽게 자신의 넓적다리로 PADD를 받치고 두드리며 대꾸했다. "사실, 제독님. 이건 심지어 논쟁할-"

 

 바넷이 패배를 시인하며 한 손을 들어올렸다. "그만!" 그가 한 손을 쫙 펴고 이마에 얹은 뒤 두통을 억누르고 있음을 보여주려는 듯 관자놀이를 꾹꾹 눌렀다. 스팍이 서 있는 각도에서는 기쁨과 죄책감이 교차하는 커크에게 자신의 참을 수 없는 웃음을 감추기 위해 바넷이 '두통'을 이용하고 있음을 볼 수 있었다.

 

 "죄송합니다"

 

 경박한 표정을 가다듬은 뒤 고개를 든 바넷이 언제나처럼 심각한 표정으로 커크를 쳐다보았다. "여긴 어쩐 일인가, 커크?"

 

 스팍을 힐끗 곁눈질한 짐은 앞으로 나와 바넷의 책상 위로 몸을 숙이고 PADD를 건넸다. "오늘 아침에 끝냈습니다, sir. 물론 추가적인 테스트와 디버깅이 필요합니다만 이른 가을쯤 실행하기에는 차질이 없을 듯 합니다"

 

 스팍은 순수한 호기심이 끓어오르는 것을 느끼며, 이게 일종의 시험인지 아니면 커크의 또 다른 '자원봉사' 노력의 결과인지를 궁금해했다.

 

 바넷이 여전히 근엄하고 불길한 표정으로 PADD의 데이터를 훑어보았다. 그때 그가 뭔가 생각난듯 고개를 들어올리고는, 짐에서 스팍에게로 시선을 돌렸다가 다시 짐을 쳐다보았다. "생도" 그가 입을 열었다. "커맨더 스팍더러 이걸 살펴보라고 해도 괜찮겠나? 그가 이왕 여기 있으니 말일세"

 

 스팍이 기억하는 한 처음으로 짐이 우물쭈물했다. 그는 구분할 수 없는 여러가지 감정들이 복잡하게 뒤얽힌 표정으로 스팍을 다시 힐끗 쳐다보았다. "... 괜찮습니다. Sir" 체념한 듯 슬쩍 어깨를 떨군 그가 바넷을 향해 돌아서며 대답했다. 그러한 태도는 자신감과 대담한 미소로 인해 지워지며 즉시 사라졌다. "사실, 그가 이 곳에 있으니 저야말로 추천드립니다. 커맨더라면 별다른 어려움 없이 제 모든 실수들을 잡아낼 수 있을 거라 믿습니다"

 

 바넷이 음 하는 소리를 내며 주의깊게 커크를 살펴보았다.

 

 생도의 미소는 전혀 흔들림이 없었다. "그러면, 저는 구술 시험이 있어서요. 이만 가보겠습니다" 그는 아카데미 생도로서 규정에 완벽히 부합하는 경례를 먼저 바넷에게, 다음으로 스팍에게 했다. 그는 마지막으로 스팍에게 살짝 유감섞인 미소를 지어보인 뒤 떠났다.

 

 "...허" 잠깐동안의 침묵 끝에 바넷이 입을 열었다. "내 예상보다 더 잘 해냈군"

 

 "생도의 PADD에 어떠한 내용이 들어있는지 물어도 되겠습니까?" 스팍이 생도의 PADD로 손을 뻗으려는 자신을 억누르기 위해 양 손을 등 뒤에서 맞잡고 물어보았다.

 

 바넷은 대답을 하는 대신 스팍을 한동안 조용히 바라보았다. "그는 자네가 이것을 좋게 받아들이지 않을 거라 생각하네" 제독이 자신의 뜻을 명확히 하기 위해 PADD를 들어올리며 말했다. "이게 자네를 화나게 할 거라 생각하는 건지도 모르지. 난 별로 동의하지 않네만"

 

 "어쩌면 제 의견을 제시할 수 있을 겁니다" 스팍이 자신의 짜증을 드러내지 않으며 말했다. "그 내용을 직접 볼 수 있다면 말입니다"

 

 "이건 코바야시 마루 프로그램일세"

 

 스팍이 조용해졌다.

 

 바넷이 다시 이마를 문지르며 한숨을 내쉬었다. 이번에는 진짜 두통이 생긴 듯 했다. "생도들이 그 네로 사건에서 돌아왔을 때," 그가 피곤한 목소리로 설명을 시작했다. "커크가 제일 처음 한 일은 코바야시 마루 시뮬레이션을 재프로그램할 수 있도록 허락을 구하는 공식적인 요청서를 제출한 거였네. 우리는 거절했지. 커크는 생도였고 교과 과정을 바꿀 권한이 없다는 사실에 근거해서 말일세. 하지만 그가 온갖 종류의 논거를 들먹이며 고집을 부리더군. 자네가 벌칸 이주지 임무를 받은 날, 이곳에서 자네가 본 것은 그가 마침내 그 프로젝트를 진행할 수 있도록 허가를 받는 장면이었네. 물론 조건부였지. 만약 그 일이 그의 학업에 지장을 주거나 기존의 프로그램에 비해 질이 떨어진다면, 그가 어떠한 노력을 기울이건 상관없이 폐기할 거라고 말이야. 하지만 그것을 도전으로 받아들이지 않는다면 커크가 아니겠지. 그리고 모든 예비 보고서가 그가 만든 버전이 이전 버전보다 실제로 월등하다는 것을 나타내고 있어" 그가 스팍에게 유감스러운 듯한 미소를 지어보였다. "미안하군, 커맨더. 우리는 그의 것을 채택해야겠네"

 

 묻고 싶은 질문은 셀 수도 없이 많았지만, 모든 설명 중에서도 가장 궁금한 것은 '어째서'에 관한 것이었다. 어째서 그의 버전이 더 우수한가? 어째서 그들은 비극으로부터 살아 돌아온 일개 생도에게 그런 큰 프로젝트를 맡겼는가? 그는 어째서 그러한 요청을 했나? 어째서 그 생도는 결코 생도답게 있지를 못하는 것일까?

 

그는 어째서 스팍이 그 프로그램을 검토해도 좋을지 바넷이 물어보았을 때 주저했을까? 어째서 그는 그 짧은 순간에, 그렇게도 운명을 받아들이는 것처럼 보였을까?

 

 스팍이 계속해서 입을 다물고 있자, 바넷이 다시 한숨을 내쉬며 뒤로 기대 앉았다. "그가 주장하지 않았던 유일한 논거는" 제독이 조용히 말했다. "내 생각이네만, 그를 가장 힘겹게 몰아붙인 원인인 듯 하네"

 

 "어떠한 논거였습니까?" 마찬가지로 조용히 대답한 스팍의 시선이 바넷의 책상 위에 얌전히 놓여 있는 PADD에 오래도록 머물렀다.

 

 "그는 네로 사건에서 살아남은 생도들이 그들을 더 나은 지도자로 키울 의도로 만들어진 시뮬레이션 안에 앉아, 클링온이 그들의 함선을 파괴하는 게 당연한 결론이라 생각하길 원치 않았네. 그러한 생각이 살해당한 동급생들이 최후의 순간에 느꼈던 것이라면 말일세. 그 최후의 빛 속에서" 바넷이 씁쓸하게 웃으며 말했다. "코바야시는 배움의 기회라기보다는 정신적인 고문에 가까운 것이 되어 버리지"

 

 "...제가 봐도 될까요?" 마침내 스팍이 요청했다. 바넷이 말없이 PADD를 건네주었다.

 

 물론, 이것은 아주 훌륭했다.

 

 설계만을 보자면 스팍의 프로그램과 유사했다. 이것은 거의 난공불락이었다. 시뮬레이션에 임한 생도들은 쥐꼬리만큼이라도 성공적으로 코바야시 마루의 구조를 완료하기 위해 작동시켜야 하는 서브루틴 세 가지 중 하나를 찾기 위해, 규정에 맞는 명령과 대담하고 용감한 결정을 치열하게 섞어써야만 할 것이다. 이것은 노-윈 시나리오가 아니었지만 시뮬레이션 속 함장석에 앉아있는 누군가의 최선을 요구하기에는 충분한 것이었다. 프로그램의 해법을 찾는 일은 의심의 여지 없이 지휘 과정의 생도들을 정신없게 만들고 더욱 열심히 노력하고 더불어 일하고 계획을 세우게 하며 순순히 패배를 인정하기를 거부하게 할 것이다.

 

 모든 스타플릿 함장에게 있어 필수적인 자질.

 

 "전령과 카메라..." 스팍이 잠시 생각에 잠겼다. 그가 바넷을 향해 고요하지만 통찰로 빛나는 눈동자를 들어올렸다. "언제 어디로 보내실 생각이십니까?"

 

 바넷은 거의 10분 동안 웃음을 그치지 않았다.

 


	4. Discovering Atlas IV

 

 최종성적을 위한 시험과 프로젝트의 대부분이 끝난 금요일, 스타플릿 아카데미의 생도들은 휴식과 파티를 위해 쏟아져 나왔다. 상당수는 시험으로 인한 극심한 스트레스로부터 벗어나기 위해 해변이나 술집 혹은 집으로 곧장 날아갔다. 보통 졸업반 생도들은 아카데미를 떠나지 않고 자신들의 다음 여정을 위한 준비를 시작한다. 배치 명령이 떨어지면 졸업과 전문 부서 훈련을 위해 준비하는데, 둘 모두 기말고사 일주일 뒤부터 시작되는게 관례였다.

 

 하지만 졸업반의 대부분은 아직까지 어떠한 명령도 받지 못했다. 특별한 목적조차 없는 졸업식에서 자신들의 동기와 상급자들을 마주해야 한다는데서 오는 거북함으로 인해 시험에 대한 스트레스는 손쉽게 묻혀 버렸다. 그래서 그들은 커다란 감정적 압박감에 시달리는 이 시기를 배워온 대로 보냈다 : 그들은 아카데미 업무에 자원했다. 우후라는 아공간 주파수를 모니터링했다. 술루는 함선을 출항시키기 위해 준비 중인 조종사들과 테스트 경로를 비행했다. 체콥은 뚜렷한 이유도 없이 수학 부서에 계속해서 붙들려 있었다. 아카데미의 의료 병동에 자리잡은 맥코이는 성공적인 학기를 축하할 때 '지나침은 모자람만 못하다'라는 교훈을 아직 깨닫지 못한 생도들을 치료했다.

 

 짐 커크는 좀 더 찾기가 힘들었다. 다른 지휘과 졸업반 생도들은 커크의 코바야시 시뮬레이션이 강조하는 주제에 대한 문제점을 찾고 개선시키기 위해 교관들과 연합하여 팀을 구성했다. 네로 생존자들은 그야말로 새롭게 태어난 신종 생도들이었다 ; 그들의 학교 교육은 그 점을 반영해야만 했다.

 

 하지만 커크의 지지자들 만큼이나 주목할 만한 그들의 활동조차 그의 부재를 설명해주지 못했다. 그는 교과 과정 개선 모임에 속해있지 않았다 ; 그는 컴퓨터 과학 부서, 컴퓨터 언어 그리고 프로그래밍 연구실에도 없었고, 종종 그의 시간을 독차지하던 부서장들과 있는 것도 아니었다. 그는 그 사막 정원에도 없었고 아처의 강아지들을 훈련시키고 있지도 않았다. 그는 맥코이나 술루 혹은 체콥, 심지어 우후라와 같이 있는 것도 아니었다. 어디로 사라진 것일까? 그가 있을 만한 곳은 어디일까?

 

 이런 식으로 가다가는 카메라를 든 전령이 스팍보다 먼저 짐을 찾게 될 것이다.

 

 우후라는 통신 연구실을 방문하기 위해 스팍이 즉흥적으로 만들어낸 용건 뒤에 숨겨진 뜻을 알아채고는 모니터링 장비 중 하나를 조정하는 척하며 미소를 숨겼다. "최근에 미스터 스캇 본적 있어요?" 그녀가 작업을 멈추지 않고 평상시대로 친절하게 말하자 주변의 누구도 그녀의 말 속에 감추어진 힌트를 눈치채지 못했다. "그는 곧 엔터프라이즈로 올려보낼 장비를 고치는 중이에요. 그의 업그레이드는 정말 독창적이죠 ; 꼭 가서 확인해 봐요. 그는 우리가 가끔씩 만나서 저녁을 먹는 그 오래된 격납고에서 작업을 지휘하고 있어요. 어딘지 알죠?"

 

 당연히, 그는 알고 있었다.

 

 스팍이 짐을 발견했을 때 그는 먼지와 윤활유를 덕지덕지 묻힌 채 투지에 불타는 표정으로 한 손에 든 렌치를 이용해 거대한 장비의 부품을 비틀어 돌리고 있었다. 그는 상하가 붙어 있는 작업복, 작업용 장갑, 눈 보호장비 같은 기초적인 장비를 제외한 어떠한 안전 장치도 없이 지상에서 거의 20피트 가량 떨어져 있었다. 그의 주변에서는 열성적인 엔지니어들이 떠들고 다투고 일하며 설계도를 고쳤고, 기계장비들의 커다란 울림소리가 격납고를 가득 메웠다. 그들 모두 한 사람도 빠짐없이 아주 지저분했다. 

 

 그리고 그들 모두가 작업 하나하나에서 파생된 즐거움으로 가득 차 있었다.

 

 "커맨더 스팍! 여기서 댁을 보게 될 줄이야!" 그 심한 억양이 들려오는 곳을 향해 스팍이 몸을 돌리자, 미스터 스캇이 기름이 잔뜩 묻어 있는 얼굴로 환하게 웃으며 다가오고 있었다. 그는 어딘지 모르게 자신만의 사탕 공장을 가진 어린아이 같아 보였다. "아주 기가 막힌 날에 방문했군요! 이제 막 예뻐지기 시작한 참인데, 안 그래요?" 위태위태하게 매달려 있는 짐 커크가 손에 든 장비를 고쳐쥐고 있는 불안정한 장치를 올려다보며 그가 활짝 웃었다. "다음주 말 쯤이면 시운전할 준비를 끝낼 수 있을 겁니다. 윗대가리들이 지금 인원을 유지하게만 해준다면요. 아, 물론 저기 있는 짐은 좀 봐줘요. 한 번에 몇 시간 이상은 안 부려먹는다구요. 거야 우리 지미가 아주 쓸만하긴 하지만요! 우리가 독점할 수는 없죠!"

 

 짐이 이상하게 끼워진 볼트에 손을 뻗기 위해 별다른 도움 하나 없이 파이프에 무릎을 끼운 채 거꾸로 매달리자 지켜보고 있던 스팍이 눈을 깜박거렸다. "...저 생도는 스타플릿의 안전 절차를 준수하는 것처럼 보이지 않는군, 미스터 스캇"

 

 스캇이 생각에 잠긴 채 턱을 문지르자 길고 검은 선같은 기름때가 묻어났다. "저 녀석은 정말 겁이 없다니깐요. 그건 인정해요" 그가 고개를 뒤로 젖혀 산악 등반이라도 하듯 장비의 가파른 측면을 올라가는 짐을 쳐다보며 시인했다. 스캇은 불안하다기보다 만족스러워 보였다. "그렇지만 아주 효율적이에요. 하네스나 로프, 사다리 같은 걸 전혀 안 쓰고도 일을 해치우죠. 솔직히 말하자면, 저녀석 같은 놈이 열 명쯤 더 있었으면 좋겠어요"

 

 "안전 절차는 이유가 있기 때문에 표준화된 것이네, 중위. 가장 주된 목적은 생명을 구하는 것이지"

 

 그 스코틀랜드 남자는 어쩔 수 없다는 듯한 몸짓을 하며 뒷주머니에서 더러운 천조각을 꺼내들고 마찬가지로 더러운 자신의 양 손을 닦았다. 그가 손을 다 닦았지만 닦기 전이나 후나 별반 차이가 없었다. "저 녀석이 다치는 일은 없을 겁니다" 스캇이 단호히 말하며 천조각을 어깨에 휙 걸쳤다. "그는 이 설비를 아주 잘 알아요. 규정을 강요하면 그게 오히려 위험을 초래할 거요. 보호 장비와 헬멧 같은 잡다한 물건은 너무 걸리적거리죠. 그냥 뒤로 물러서서 그가 일하게끔 내버려두는게 최고에요"

 

 스팍이 생도들의 추락사를 방지한 적이 있는 안전 절차에 대한 이야기를 되풀이하기 전에 짐이 그를 발견했다. 그의 지저분한 얼굴이 미소로 환히 밝아졌다. 잠시 후 그가 몸을 이리저리 비틀고 흔들며 땅으로 내려오더니, 작업복에 양 손을 문질러 닦으며 벌칸인과 스캇을 향해 다가왔다. "스팍!" 그가 친근하게 반기며 외쳤다. "여긴 어쩐 일이에요?"

 

 그 환영에 스팍이 고개를 살짝 끄덕여 인사했다. "우후라 생도가 스캇 중위의 장비 업그레이드를 직접 관찰하는게 어떠냐고 해서. 그녀가 말하길 상당히 만족스럽다고 하더군"

 

 스캇이 믿을 수 없다는 듯 입을 벌렸다. "만족스럽다 라고요?"

 

 "상당히" 스팍이 동의했다.

 

 "왜 내가 - 절대 - 내가 그녀에게 만족이 뭔지 가르쳐-"

 

 "스카티" 짐은 제대로 말을 잇지 못하고 있는 엔지니어를 향해 손을 뻗어 어깨를 꽉 붙들고는 달래듯 흔들었다. "스팍은 다른 말로 표현하고 있는 거야. 벌칸인들은 칭찬을 평범한 말로 깎아내리는 경향이 있거든. 우후라가 실제로 뭐라고 했건 아마 칭찬 이상이었을 거야. 왜냐하면 그녀가 마지막으로 이 건물을 투어했을 때 굉장히 놀라워 했으니까"

 

 스카티는 잠시동안 씩씩대며 분노를 터뜨릴지 말지 고민이라도 하는 듯 스팍과 짐을 휙휙 번갈아가며 쳐다보았다.

 

짐이 두 손을 딱 치고 열정적으로 비비며 그를 대신해서 결정해 주었다. "투어에 대해 말해 볼까!" 그가 이를 드러내어 환히 웃으며 건물 바닥면의 절반을 차지하고 있는 커다란 장비 쪽으로 휙 고개를 돌렸다. "네 끝내주는 업그레이드로 스팍을 놀래키고 싶지 않아?"

 

 아주 살짝 정신이 나가 있던 스캇은 제정신을 차리자마자 흥분에 차서 설명을 하기 시작했다. 모든 세세한 변화와 자질구레하게 교체된 부분, 상세한 효율 등급과 출력 증가 그리고 커크가 "awesome의 6단계" 라고 부르는 것까지.

 

 "인상적이군, 중위" 정신없었던 투어가 끝나자 스팍이 인정했다. "자네의 다음 근무지도 비슷한 도전거리를 제공해 줄까?"

 

 스캇이 얼어붙더니 당황스러움과 걱정이 가득한 표정으로 초조하게 커크를 힐끗 보았다. "오, 아... 다음 근무지 말이죠. 네. 거긴... 꽤나 흥미로울 겁니다"

 

 잠시 분해된 레플리케이터를 살펴보던 짐의 시선이 스코틀랜드인을 향해 휙 날아들었다. 그가 몸을 돌리고 낮은 난간에 기대며 팔짱을 끼고 발목을 꼬았다. "스카티" 그가 도전적으로 한쪽 눈썹을 꺾고 가볍게 질책하듯 말했다. "우리 10년 묵은 위스키에 걸고 맹세하지 않았나? 새로 배치가 정해지면 말해주기로 말야"

 

 "아, 이봐...그건, 지미. 난 정말 말을 하려고... 넌 무진장 바빴잖아! 난-"

 

 "어디야, 스카티?"

 

 스코틀랜드인이 패배감과 애정 그리고 유감으로 가득찬 한숨을 내뱉었다. "네가 원했던 바로 그 곳이야. 그들이 나에게 엔터프라이즈를 줬어"

 

 짐의 표정은 바뀌지 않았다. "치프 엔지니어?"

 

 "응. 바로 그 자리"

 

 그제서야 짐이 밝고 기쁜 표정으로 활짝 웃었다. "잘됐네! 적어도 거기 승선해 있는 누군가는 그녀가 산산조각나지 않게 지켜줄 거 아냐"

 

 유감을 제외한 모든 감정의 흔적이 스캇의 얼굴에서 사라졌다. "네가 됐어야 했는데, 짐"

 

 생도가 부인하는 듯한 몸짓을 했다. "아니, 난 치프 엔지니어가 되길 원한 적이 없어"

 

 스캇이 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "알잖아, 내 말은 그런 뜻이-"

 

 "난 괜찮을 거야, 스카티"  짐이 쿡 하고 웃으며 약속했다. "다들 어딘가에서 시작하잖아. 그리고 엄밀히 따지자면 난 다음 주까지는 졸업한 것도 아니고. 몇 년 뒤면 나도 따라갈 수 있을 거야, 안 그래?"

 

 "이건 옳지-"

 

"당신이 제임스 T. 커크에요?"

 

 짐은 팔짱을 낀 상태로 전령을 향해 돌아서며 자동적으로 방어적인 표정을 지어보였다. "그런데?"

 

 "제길, 이봐요" 스타플릿이 고용한 그 10대 소년은 한쪽 팔 아래 얇은 봉투를 끼운 채 커크쪽으로 서명용 패드를 내밀었다. "왜 이렇게 찾기가 힘든 거예요! 거의 한 시간이나 찾아다녔잖아요. 사인 해주세요" 짐이 당황해하며 자신을 쳐다보고만 있자 그가 재촉했다.

 

 "하지만 난 아무것도 주문하지 않았는데"

 

 "그건 내 알바 아니구요, 형씨. 그냥 사인이나 해요"

 

 당황스러움에서 빠져나온 커크가 이제는 호기심을 느끼며 그 말에 따랐다. 그는 소년이 내민 봉투를 받아든 뒤 일을 끝마친 전령이 떠나도록 잠시 기다렸다.

 

하지만 스팍도 잘 알고 있듯이 전령의 일은 아직 다 끝난게 아니었다. 그래서 그 소년은 팔짱을 끼고 기다렸다.

 

 결국 커크는 어깨를 으쓱인 뒤 봉투를 뜯고 안에서 종이 한장을 꺼내들었다. "종이라니, 고리타분하군요. 분명 퇴거-"

 

 그가 얼어붙었다. 번개라도 맞은 듯 충격을 받은 그의 얼굴에서 핏기가 싹 빠져나갔다. 그때 그의 표정은 스팍이 이전에 본 그 어떤 것과도 달랐다. 불신 그리고 연약함 그리고 급증하는 폭발적인 기쁨을 공포가 뒤쫓고 있었다.

 

 정말 아주 특별한 표정이었다. 전령이 작은 디지털 카메라를 들어올려 사진을 찍으려 하자 스팍이 그것을 빼앗았다. 이것은 스타플릿 캡틴이 영원히 간직하고 싶어할만한 그런 장면이 아니었다.

 

   / 제임스 T 커크 생도에게 /

 

 짐이 휘청거리자 깜짝 놀란 스캇이 즉시 손을 뻗어 그의 팔을 붙들었다. "이봐, 진정해!"

 

   / 스타플릿 아카데미 졸업 이후, 귀하는 - /

 

 "짐!!"

 

 귀에 익은 맥코이의 목소리에 그들 네 명이 뒤를 돌아보았다. 여전히 수술복 차림에 한 손에 구겨진 편지를 움켜쥔 그 의사가 격납고를 가로질러 달려오고 있었다. 그는 가까이 다가오자마자 친구의 양 어깨를 꽉 움켜쥐고 작업대로 이끈 뒤 의자에 앉혔다. 맥코이 자신의 편지가 바닥에 나뒹굴었지만 전혀 눈치채지 못했다. 스팍이 그것을 주워들고 눈으로 내용을 훑어보았다.

 

   / U.S.S. Enterprise 의 치프 의료 장교(CMO)로서 출두하길 명함. /

 

 아. 의심의 여지 없이 닥터는 자신의 배치를 알게 되자마자 이게 커크에게 어떤 의미가 될 것인지 이해했겠군. 그제서야 그는 논리적인 사고 능력을 되찾았다.

 

 "고개 숙여" 맥코이가 짐의 뒷목을 누르며 단호하지만 부드럽게 명령했다. "숨 쉬라고, 이 자식아!"

 

 굶주린 듯한 소리를 내며 헉 하고 숨을 들이킨 짐이 반짝이는 푸른색 눈동자를 들어올려 맥코이를 바라보면서 계속해서 숨을 헐떡였다. 그는 한 손으로 눈 앞에 있는 친구의 수술복을 움켜쥐고 주먹쥔 다른 손으로 맥코이의 가슴을 꾹 눌렀다. "본즈"  그가 숨을 거칠게 내쉬었다. "본즈, 그들이-" 그가 더 이상 말을 잇지 못하고 고개를 저으며 닥터에게 무겁게 기댔다.

 

 본즈가 짐의 손에 들려있던 종이를 빼들고 그것을 스캇에게 떠밀자, 그가 허둥지둥 종이를 잡아챘다. 그가 단숨에 읽어내렸다. 그러더니 다시 읽어 보았다. 그리고 세 번째로 읽었다.

 

 불신에 찬 그의 외침소리가 부서 전체의 주의를 끌어당겼다.

 

 누군가 그에 대해 묻기도 전에 정신없는 에너지를 내뿜는 누군가가 두서없이 주절거리며 커크에게 들이닥쳤다. 체콥은 짐보다 더 심하게 떨고 있었다. 그는 신경질적일 정도로 말을 더듬으며 양 손으로 짐의 더러운 소매를 꽉 붙들었다.

 

짐은 발작에 가까운 웃음을 터뜨리고는 양 손으로 그 십대의 얼굴을 감쌌다. 그가 러시아어로 뭐라고 얘기하며 체콥의 더듬거리는 말을 끊었다. 제정신이 아닌 듯한 체콥의 표정이 순식간에 멍하니 바뀌었다. 짐이 전보다 더욱 놀랍고 기쁜듯이 또 한번 웃음을 터뜨린 뒤, 가족간에 축하인사를 하는 것처럼 양 볼에 빠르게 키스했다. 그리고는 다시 웃음을 터뜨리며 한 팔로 그 소년의 어깨를 감싸쥐고 가까이 끌어당겨 그의 곱슬머리에 쪽 소리를 내며 뽀뽀했다. 

 

 체콥은 계속 멍한 상태였다.

 

 "짐!" 모두가 뒤를 돌아보자 술루가 건물 안으로 뛰쳐들어오고 있었다. 그가 체콥의 넋나간 표정을 보더니 멈칫하며 "이 녀석 괜찮아?" 하고 반사적으로 물어보았다.

 

 "괜찮아" 짐이 어쩔 수 없다는 듯 웃으며 젊은 러시안 천재를 한 팔로 꽉 끌어안았다. "이 녀석은 엔터프라이즈의 항해사야!"

 

 술루가 입이 찢어져라 웃으며 통지서를 들어올렸다. "조타수!"

 

 짐이 격렬하리만치 푸른 눈동자로 본즈를 쳐다보았다. "너는?"

 

 맥코이가 한숨을 내쉬었다. "CMO" 그가 대답했다.

 

 "치프 엔지니어!" 스카티가 그들을 떠밀고 작업 테이블 위로 올라선 뒤 짐의 통지서를 흔들었다. "주목해, 네 녀석들 모두! 그리고 이것 좀 들어봐 : 제임스 T. 커크 생도에게. 스타플릿 아카데미 졸업 이후, 귀하는 다음 함선의 지휘를 맡게 되었습니다. U.S.S Enterprise-"

 

 승리와 흥분 그리고 형용할 수 없는 감정에 찬 함성소리가 건물 여기저기에 흩어져 있던 짐의 잠정적 대원들의 목구멍에서 터져나오며 격납고를 휩쓸었다. 짐은 여전히 한 팔로 체콥을 감싸안은 채 또 다시 황금색 머리를 뒤로 젖히고 웃기 시작했다. 우렁찬 승리의 함성소리에 정신을 되찾은 러시안이 온 몸을 내던져 양 팔로 술루와 커크를 끌어안았다.

 

다시 모인 대원들의 함성소리에 둘러싸여 있던 스팍이 곁에 서 있는 우후라를 발견하고 돌아보았다. 그녀의 짙은 눈동자가 승리감으로 반짝거리고 있었다.

 

 "그들이 그를 붙들어두지 못할 줄 알았다니까요"  그녀가 벌칸인이 아니면 듣지 못할 정도의 낮은 목소리로 속삭였다.

 

 스팍이 그녀의 손을 흘낏 쳐다보자 거기에는 한 장의 종이가 조심스레 쥐어져 있었다. "당신 역시 마찬가지일 텐데" 그 역시 속삭이듯 대답했다.

 

 그녀가 그를 향해 미소지을 때, 짐이 그녀의 존재를 눈치챘다.

 

 "우후라!" 그가 소리쳤다. 그의 얼굴에 떠올라 있는 질문이 너무도 분명했기에 그를 둘러싸고 있는 '곧 장교가 될 사람들' 역시 조용해지며 기대에 찬 눈빛으로 숨을 참고 기다렸다.

 

 우후라가 얼굴을 붉히고 눈동자를 굴리며 그들 모두가 볼 수 있도록 종이를 들어올렸다. "통신 장교. 엔터프라이즈야"

 

 나머지 함교 대원들이 우후라에게 달려들어 자신들 한가운데로 웃고 있는 그녀를 잡아끄는 동안 함성소리가 두 배로 커졌다. 커크. 밝고 대담하고 승리에 찬, 지저분하지만 훼손되지 않은 아름다움을 지닌, 아카데미의 재건을 양 어깨에 짊어진 그가 한때 세상의 종말에 맞서 자신과 함께 싸웠던 젊고 결연하고 기쁨에 찬 스타플릿 장교들에게 둘러싸여 있었다.

 

 스팍이 카메라를 주인에게 돌려주자 그가 활짝 웃으며 사진을 찍었다.

 

\-------------

 

 책상 위에 있는 종이들을 뒤적거리고 있는 바넷 제독은 평소보다 더 피곤해 보였다. 생존한 졸업반 생도들을 마침내 연방 전역으로 배치시킬 수 있는 졸업이 코 앞으로 다가왔다는 점을 고려해 본다면 이상한 일이었다.

 

 "그가 자네를 요구하고 있네" 제독이 지친 목소리로 말했다. 그가 양 손을 벌리며 분노에 찬 눈빛으로 스팍을 올려다 보았다. "사실, 그는 자네만을 원하고 있어. 그동안 여섯 명이나 찾아와 개인적으로 요청을 했고, 그 중 한 명은 커크가 통지서를 받은 이후 매일같이 여길 들락거리고 있네. 그들 모두 나름대로 특출한 사람들일세. 커크에게 혹시 모르니 한 명만 골라보라고 했지만 그러는 대신 또 한 장의 요청서를 제출하더군. 결국 그가 진지하다는 점만 확인했지. 우리는 그에게 어떠한 대답이든 해 주어야 하네"

 

 스팍은 뭐가 뭔지 알 수가 없었다. 내가 커크였다면, 어째서 굳이 스팍이 필요할까? "제가 약간 혼란스럽다는 점을 인정해야겠군요, 제독님. 어떤 요청 말씀이십니까?"

 

 바넷이 못믿겠다는 듯 스팍을 쳐다보았다. "설마 자네가 모른다는 소리를 나보고 믿으라는 것은 아니겠지"

 

 "전 진지합니다"

 

 "스팍" 바넷이 한 다발의 종이뭉치를 벌칸인 쪽으로 밀었다. "그는 엔터프라이즈의 일등항해사로서 자네를 요구하고 있어. 그는 자네가 부함장이 되길 원하네. 그리고 '안 된다'는 대답은 받아들일 것 같지 않더군" 제독이 당황스럽다는 듯 고개를 절래절래 흔들었다. "어떻게 자네가 이 일을 모를 수 있나?"

 

 정말 어떻게일까. 스팍이 요청서들을 훑어보며 각각의 차이점과 유사점에 대해 머리 속으로 목록을 만들었다. 이러한 시위에 가까운 요청서들을 작성하기 위해 짐은 자신의 제한된 여유 시간을 상당부분 썼을 것이다. 어떻게 스팍이 모를 수 있었을까?  "어째서 그 생도의 요청을 그냥 승인해주지 않으셨습니까?" 그가 바넷에게 다시 시선을 돌리며 마침내 입을 열었다. 스팍은 여전히 요청서를 꼭 쥔 상태였다.

 

 바넷이 어깨를 으쓱이며 뭔가를 가늠하려는 듯 스팍을 살펴봤다. "이건 큰 결심이 필요한 일이네. 엔터프라이즈의 일등항해사 자리에 누가 앉건 결코 쉽지는 않을 거야. 커크는 이미 최근의 다른 함장들과는 다른 시작을 준비하고 있는데다 우리들 또한 그 점을 충분히 활용할 생각이지. 그는 스타플릿의 기함이 필요한 구조 임무는 물론, 두 척의 함선을 합친 것보다 더 많은 임무를 맡게 될 걸세. 자네라면 그를 만족시킬 수 있겠지" 제독이 시인했다. "하지만 누군가가 요청한다는 이유만으로 자네에게 그 자리를 억지로 떠맡기지는 않을 생각이네. 그 누군가가 제임스 커크라 해도 말이지"

 

 그러니까, 이미 제독들에게 그의 편을 드는 습관이 생겼을 정도로 짐은 그들에게 커다란 의미라는 말이었다. 흥미롭군.

 

 "게다가" 바넷이 능글맞게 웃으며 덧붙였다. "평소에 그 애송이는 우리가 무슨 액션을 취하기도 전에 우리의 계획이 뭔지 잘도 알아내더군. 그 녀석을 계속 애태울 수 있다는 건 상당히 즐거운 일이야" 

 

스팍이 손 안의 종이뭉치들을 쳐다보았다. 그것은 예전에 한번 그랬던 것처럼 다시 함께 일하기를 바라는 짐의 열망에 대한 물리적 증거였다. "...생각할 시간을 주십시오"

 

 "알았네" 제독이 지체없이 대답했다. "하지만 최대한 빨리 결정했으면 좋겠군. 엔터프라이즈는 첫 번째 시범 임무를 위해 월요일 일찍 떠날 예정이야"

 

 벌칸인의 눈동자가 다시 바넷에게 향했다. "그렇게 일찍 말입니까, 제독님?" 

 

 딴 생각을 하는 듯, 바넷이 멍한 표정으로 대답했다. "스타플릿은 기함이 필요하네, 커맨더. 그 말 밖에는 해 줄 수 없군" 희미한 미소가 그의 입술 한 구석에 걸렸다. "지금으로서는 말일세"

 

 스팍은 바넷의 사무실을 나온 뒤 공원을 가로질러 익숙한 사막 정원으로 향했다. 그는 평소에 앉던 벤치에 자리잡고 양 손을 무릎 위에 가볍게 올려놓았다. 그것은 시간관념을 초월한 사고의 형태로서 거의 명상에 가까웠다. 깨진 모래시계에서 모래 알갱이들이 빠져나오듯 몇 시간이 몇 분처럼 흘러갔다.

 

 그러니까. 엔터프라이즈의 캡틴인 제임스 커크가 부함장으로서 나를 원한다 이거로군. 팀으로서 일하려는 처음 몇 번의 시도는 그다지 매끄럽지 않았다. 또 한편으로는, 주변에 대해 열린 마음을 갖고 있는 캡틴 커크와 함께했던 마지막 시도는 다른 이였다면 분명 막지 못했을 확실한 멸망으로부터 연방을 구했을 만큼 가늠할 수 없을 정도로 성공적이었다.

 

 그들은 삶에 대해 매우 다른 견해를 가지고 있었다. 그들의 사고방식은 거의 정반대라고 해도 좋을 정도로 달랐다. 스팍은 벌칸인으로서 논리와 이성을 초석으로 삼았다. 제임스 커크는 카오스 이론의 화신이었다. 그들이 화합하는 하나의 팀으로서 함께 일한다는 생각은 거의 터무니없기까지 했다.

 

 그들의 팀워크가 놀라우리만치 효과적이었다는 부인할 수 없는 사실을 제외한다면... 그들의 차이점은 더욱 높은 수준의 성취와 능숙함으로 서로를 이끌며 갈등보다는 찬사를 불러올 것이다. 다듬어지지 않은 거친 아이디어를 가진 짐이 끔찍할 정도로 예측을 빗나간 초신성에 그 자신과 주변 사람들을 죽음으로 내모는 것을 막기 위해서라도, 논리와 실행가능성으로 현실감을 유지시켜줄 강한 힘이 필요할 것이다.

 

 논리와는 아무런 관련이 없는 스팍 안의 작은 인간적인 부분은 짐과 다시 일하기를 거의 절박하리만치 원하고 있었다. 그는 짐과 공통의 적에 맞서 공통의 골을 목표로 하던 그 시간만큼, 살아있다고 느껴본 적도, 황홀하리만치 끌렸던 일도, 강렬히 자각하는 순간도 없었다. 그리고 몇 달 전의 코바야시 시뮬레이션 이후 짐은 줄곧 끝이 없는 매혹의 원천이었다. 스팍은 그에 대해 알면 알수록 배워야할 점이 많다는 것을 깨달았다. 과학자로서의 자아가 강렬히 사로잡혔다.

 

 그리고 벌칸이 아직 살아있는 시간대에서 온 또 다른 자신은 짐을 무척 아끼고 감싸는데다 측량할 수 없는 깊이의 믿음을 가지고 있는 듯 보였다. 왜?

 

 도대체 왜?

 

 "커맨더 스팍!"

 

 그 목소리가 내뱉는 첫 번째 음절을 듣자마자 명상에 가까웠던 자신의 생각에서 빠져나오며 스팍이 고개를 들어올렸다. "캡틴 커크" 새로이 탄생한 스타플릿 장교의 활짝 웃는 모습을 지켜보며 그가 살짝 고개를 끄덕여 인사했다.

 

 마지막으로 걸치는 빨간색 생도복 차림에 왼손에 작은 박스를 움켜쥔 짐이 스팍을 향해 성큼성큼 다가왔다. 분명 그의 특별한 훈장일 것이다. "졸업식에 안 왔던데"

 

 "네" 스팍이 일어서서 자신의 검정색 제복을 잡아당겨 폈다. "다른 용무가 있었습니다"

 

 "운이 좋았네" 짐이 스팍을 유심히 살펴보았다. 그는 스팍에게 뭔가 질문하려는 듯 했지만, 그보다 더 나은 생각이 떠오른 모양이다. 질문 대신 그가 다시 한번 활짝 웃더니 황금빛 머리를 살짝 기울여 뒤쪽의 주거지역을 가리켰다. "난 이걸 본즈네 집에 갖다놔야 해. 나와 함께 가겠어? 우린 같이 광란의 졸업식 파티에도 참석할 수 있을 테고, 넌 우후라의 중요한 순간을 놓친 실수를 만회할 수 있을 거야"

 

 스팍이 의심스럽게 한쪽 눈썹을 들어올렸다. "제가 그 행사에 참석하지 않았다고 니요타가 저를 탓할 일은 없을 겁니다. 그녀는 그 행사를 '쓸모없이 거창한 의식'이라 몇 번이나 말했었으니까요. 그렇기는 하지만, 동행하겠습니다" 새로운 캡틴이 또 한 차례 논쟁을 시작하려 하기 전에 그가 단호히 말을 끝맺었다. 

 

그들이 돌아서서 닥터 맥코이의 아파트를 향해 걷는 동안, 짐은 히죽거리며 아무런 언급도 하지 않았다.

 

 "그 물건은 자신의 숙소에 두어야 하지 않을까요?" 스팍이 시험삼아 물어보았다.

 

 "아니" 짐이 어깨를 으쓱였다. "난 거기서 거의 살지도 않았는걸. 나는 보통 본즈와 숙소를 같이 써. 그런데 우리가 네로 사건에서 돌아왔을 때 상부에서는 본즈가 싱글인걸 문제삼더군" 얼굴을 찌푸리며 생각에 잠긴 그가 벨벳을 덧대어 만든 상자를 공중으로 집어던진 뒤 다시 잡았다. "사실, 그들은 모든 싱글 생존자들을 문제삼았어. 바보같은 짓이지" 그가 다시 으쓱이더니 갑자기 환히 웃으며 스팍을 쳐다보았다. "본즈의 아파트에서 치료를 받고 하이포를 맞느라 시간을 하도 많이 보냈더니, 결국에는 그가 그냥 소파에서 지내라고 하더라고. 그래서 짐을 몽땅 가져다 놨지. 집이 좁아지긴 했어" 그가 시인했다. "하지만 잘 된 일이야. 본즈는 내가 하이포의 사정거리 안에 있으면 걱정을 조금 덜하는 데다가, 그의 소파는 끝내주게 편안하거든"

 

 "... 그렇군요"

 

 잠시 뒤 그들은 맥코이의 아파트에 도착했다. 짐이 알맞은 코드를 입력하자 문이 순순히 열렸다.

 

 그때 예기치 않게 튀어나온 손이 거세게 그의 왼쪽 얼굴을 후려치자 날카로운 고통과 경악에 찬 그가 현관 모서리에 쾅 부딪혔다. 스팍은 반사적으로 그의 어깨를 붙들고 쓰러지지 않게 힘주어 부축하는 동시에, 그를 맥코이의 아파트 현관쪽에서 공격해온 히스테리 상태의 여자로부터 떼어놓았다.

 

 짐은 어지러운 듯 머리를 흔들며 그녀와 그녀가 악을 쓰며 말하는 소리를 파악하기 위해 애썼다. 그녀는 스타플릿 장교들보다 수십 년은 더 나이 들어 보였지만 흐트러진 상태로 인해 정확한 나이를 추정해 내기가 어려웠다. 생쥐 둥지처럼 잔뜩 헝클어진 그녀의 지저분하고 긴 금발이 어두운 두 눈동자 앞에서 흐느적거리며 매달려 있었다. 그녀의 광대뼈와 분노에 찬 입술의 섬세한 선만이 그녀가 한때 미인이었음을 보여주었다.

 

 그녀가 한때 얼마나 매력적이었건 이미 오래전 일임이 분명했다.

 

 "그를 돌려줘! 이 괴물 녀석. 네가 데려갔잖아! 그를 내게 돌려-"

 

 그 낯선 이를 알아본 캡틴의 두 눈이 경악으로 커졌다. 그가 고통스럽게 표정을 일그러뜨리며 스팍의 곁을 지나쳐가 여성을 향해 손을 뻗었다. 그녀는 정신없이 흐느끼는 자신을 진정시켜 보려는 그의 시도에 저항하며 손톱을 세운 채 양 손을 휘둘러 그를 때렸다. 커져만 가는 그녀의 헛소리에 대한 짐의 유일한 반응은, 그녀를 진정시키기 위해 부드럽고 달래는 듯한 목소리로 정중히 애원하는 것 뿐이었다.

 

 스팍은 당황스러웠다.

 

 "그 사람의 눈!" 그녀가 갑자기 날카로운 소리를 지르며 눈을 파내려는 듯 손톱을 세운 손가락으로 짐의 얼굴을 휘갈겼다. "그 사람의 눈을 빼앗으려고 데려갔구나! 그를 돌려줘! 그의 눈동자를 돌려줘!!"

 

 그것으로 충분했다. 스팍은 손을 내밀어 긴 손가락으로 그녀의 목 부근을 단호히 쥐었다. 그녀가 뻣뻣해지며 한 차례 경련을 일으키더니 이내 정신을 잃었다. 형용할 수 없는 비극적인 표정으로 얼굴을 일그러뜨린 짐이 그녀를 붙들고 가까이 끌어당겼다. 그는 벌칸인 관중을 외면한 채 그 여성을 안고 집 안으로 들어갔다.

 

 그가 가고난 뒤 스팍이 몸을 구부려 그의 훈장을 집어 들었다.

 

 그가 짐을 발견했을 때, 캡틴은 자신을 공격한 사람을 맥코이의 침대에 눕힌 뒤였다. 그는 통신기를 찾는 동안 스팍의 시선을 외면했다. "커크가 맥코이에게"

 

 [뭐야?] 투덜거리는 목소리가 소리치며 대답했다.

 

 "본즈. 어디야?"

 

 [내가 어디일 거라고 생각해? 나 먼저 가있으라고 한 건 너잖아!]

 

 "본즈" 커크가 힘없이 반복했다. 이상하리만치 힘없는 목소리에 통신기 너머의 발걸음 소리가 빨라졌다.

 

 [지금 갈게. 어디야?]

 

 "네 아파트"

 

 [혼자 있어? 무슨 일인데?]

 

 짐이 자신의 조용한 손님을 흘낏 보았다. "스팍이 여기 있어. 난 괜찮아"

 

 [젠장, 짐! 네가 정말 괜찮은 거면, 난 망할 고양이겠다! 꼼짝말고 있어, 내말 들려? 곧 갈게]

  

 현관에서 닥터를 맞이한 사람은 스팍이었다.

 

 "그는 어때?" 맥코이가 뒤따라 오는 스팍과 함께 침실로 걸음을 재촉하며 물었다. "대체 무슨 일이야?"

 

 "그는 자네의 아파트에서 기다리고 있던 한 여성에게 공격당했네. 그녀는 짐이 불특정한 남성을 데려갔다고 비난하며, 짐의 눈동자가 그 동일한 불특정 남성의 것이라는 믿음을 표현했어. 그녀가 캡틴의 눈동자를 파내려 하자 내가 나서서 진압했네"

 

 우뚝 멈춰선 맥코이가 공포에 찬 시선으로 벌칸인을 돌아보았다. "뭐라고?" 그가 속삭였다.

 

 스팍이 설명을 반복하기 전, 침실에서 여성의 고함소리가 들려왔다. 그들이 서둘러 소리를 쫓아가보니, 짐이 침대 위로 몸을 숙인 채 소리지르고 발로 차며 자신을 상처입히려 날뛰는 그녀의 양 팔목을 두 손으로 감싸쥐고 있는 것이 보였다. 맥코이는 침대맡 협탁에 놓아두었던 의료 가방을 열어젖혀 그녀를 조금 더 길게 재워줄 진정제를 찾아낸 뒤 몸싸움 속으로 뛰어들었다. 그녀가 흐느끼며 잠에 빠져들었다. 

 

 짐은 재빨리 뒤로 물러섰다. 간절히 그녀에게서 떨어지고 싶은 마음에 서둘러 뒷걸음질치던 그의 엉덩이가 협탁 한쪽을 툭 치자 안의 내용물이 덜거덕거리는 소리를 냈다. 그는 급히 양손을 내밀어 그 작은 테이블을 진정시킨 뒤 자신의 팔뚝을 거칠게 문질렀다. 자신의 맨살을 그녀의 손톱으로부터 막아준 옷에 묻어있는 감각을 지울 수 있기라도 하듯이.

 

 아무런 해도 끼치지 않을 거란 표시로 양 손을 벌린 맥코이가 자신의 친구를 향해 다가갔다. 짐은 시선을 낮추고 주춤거리며 물러선 뒤 벽에 더욱 바싹 자신을 기대고 몸을 웅크렸다. 맥코이가 씁쓸히 입술을 비틀며 멈춰섰다. "내가 뭘 해줄까? 짐" 그가 부드럽게 물었다.

 

 캡틴의 시선이 그 여성에게 꽂혔다. "그녀가 계속 잠들어있게 해줘" 그가 불안하리만치 텅 빈 목소리로 대답했다. "데려갈 사람을 부를게"

 

 "캡틴이 공격당했을 경우의 적절한 조치에 대해 스타플릿 규정은 상당히 명확합니다" 그 대화 내용으로 보았을 때 자신이 놓친 뭔가 큰 퍼즐 조각이 있다는 것을 알면서도 스팍이 지적했다.

 

커크는 어깨를 딱딱하게 굳힌 채 아무말 없이 자리를 떠났다.

 

 격렬히 분노와 동정심을 내뿜고 있던 맥코이가 깊은 한숨을 내쉬며 고개를 뒤로 젖히고 눈을 꾹 감았다. "스팍" 그가 말을 잇기 힘든 듯 고개를 저었다. 마침내 그가 힘없이 여성을 가리키며 스팍을 쳐다보았다. "그는 이 사람을 무슨 가해자처럼 대할 수 없어. 왜냐하면 그런 게 아니거든..."

 

 "이 사람은 그의 어머니야, 스팍"

 

\-----------------

 

 짐과 함께 있었기 때문에 휘말려들게 된 이 상황을 스팍이 다룰 수 있도록 도와주는 어떠한 지시도 없었다. 거실로 물러나온 새로운 캡틴은 결코 문지방을 넘어서는 일 없이 우리에 갇힌 짐승처럼 서성거렸다. 맥코이는 집안을 왔다갔다 하며 위노나 커크를 살펴보았다가 그녀의 아들의 몹쓸 정도로 조용한 움직임을 한동안 지켜본 뒤 다시 그녀에게 돌아가길 반복했다. 

 

 스팍은 모든 방과 짐의 이동경로 그리고 현관을 한눈에 볼 수 있는 거실 창가쪽 구석에 자리잡았다. 만약 또다른 누군가가 스타플릿의 엘리트 멤버에 대해 신체적인 위해를 가하려 들 경우, 짐이 그 행동이 필요하다고 생각할지 어쩔지는 모르겠지만, 스팍은 그 행동을 가로막을 최고의 위치에 있었다.

 

 때때로 친구를 살펴보러 들어온 맥코이가 그에게서 뭔가 의미있는 반응을 끌어내려 시도했다. 좀 어때? 기분은 괜찮아? 뭐 좀 먹거나 마실래? 아니면 좀 더 강한 거?

 

 짐은 그를 힐끗 보면서도 대답하지도 서성거림을 멈추지도 않은 채 양 손을 쥐었다 펴는 것으로 속에서 끓어오르는 분노를 무의식적으로 드러낼 뿐이었다. 그의 태도가 지속될수록 맥코이의 걱정 또한 깊어졌지만 닥터는 이러한 상황에 대한 어떠한 해결책도 가지고 있지 않은 게 분명했다. 그래서 그는 짜증스러운 듯 입술을 꾹 다물고는 이 긴장감의 원인이 되는 여성에게로 되돌아갔다.

 

 스팍은 뒷짐을 진 채 구석에 서서 이 모든 상황을 지켜보았다.

 

 이 낭패스러운 상황에 접어든지 거의 한 시간만에 맥코이의 아파트 초인종이 울렸다. 닥터가 현관문을 열자 짐과 신체적으로 여러 군데 닮아 있는 한 남자가 안으로 들어왔다. 캡틴은 그를 보자마자 피아노 줄처럼 팽팽하게 긴장하며 얼어붙었다. 그들이 한참을 서로 바라보고만 있자 맥코이가 그들 사이에 끼어들더니 그 남자를 위노나 커크가 잠들어 있는 침실로 안내했다. 짐이 곧장 소파쪽으로 걸어가 뼛속까지 지친 듯한 한숨을 내쉬며 주저앉자, 스팍은 그를 위로하기 위해 곁으로 다가가고 싶은 욕구를 느꼈다.

 

 어렸을 때 어머니가 자신을 위해 자주 해주셨던 행동이긴 했지만, 이것은 정말 비논리적인 충동이었다. 스팍 안의 인간적인 면은 짐이 어렸을 때 누군가 유사한 위로를 해 주었는지 아니면 오늘의 저 표정이 수 년에 걸쳐 이어져온 문제의 또다른 실증사례인지를 궁금해했다.   

 

 위노나를 위해 온 그 남자의 이름은 조지 사뮤엘 커크로, 짐의 형이었다. 어머니를 살펴본 샘은 그녀가 괜찮고 하이포를 맞으면 깨어날 것이라는 맥코이의 확언을 듣고 난 뒤에야, 팔꿈치를 무릎에 기댄 양 손으로 머리를 감싸고 있는 짐을 찾았다.

 

 "정말 미안해, 지미" 그를 실제로 만지려는 움직임 없이 그저 그의 앞에 꼿꼿이 선 채 샘이 속삭였다. "네가 그 큰 임무에서 돌아왔을 때 어머니가 너를 뉴스에서 보셨어. 우린 그녀가 괜찮을 거라고 생각했지만 몇 주 뒤에 사라지셨지. 어머니가 널 찾기까지 이렇게 오래 걸렸고, 우리는 내내 한 걸음 뒤쳐져 있었어. 너에게 미리 경고해줬어야 했는데-"

 

 "아냐" 그가 자신의 형을 향해 고개를 들어올리고 이해심 있는 미소를 지어보였다. 창가에 서서 그 대화를 지켜보던 스팍이 등 뒤에 가려진 양손을 꽉 쥐었다. "엄마를 찾는 것만으로도 형네 가족에게는 스트레스였을게 분명해. 그리고 최소한 내가 연락했을 때 잽싸게 와 줬잖아"

 

 샘은 비난을 면하게 되자 무척이나 안심한 듯 보였다. "난 정말 어머니가 좋아지셨다고 생각했어. 몇 년 동안 한 건의 일도 없었거든"

 

 짐이 무릎 사이에 걸쳐져 있는 자신의 양 손을 향해 시선을 떨구며 작게 미소지었다. "집을 찾아가도 괜찮을지 어쩔지에 대한 내 질문에, 이게 답이 되어줄 것 같군"

 

 "이런, 짐" 마침내 뭔가 위로라도 해줄 듯 샘의 손이 자신의 동생을 향해 휙 움직였다. 하지만 그럴 마음이 사라졌는지 그가 손을 거둬들였다. "어머니를 모셔 갈게. 오렐란이 차에서 기다리고 있어"

 

 "응" 짐이 형과 다시 시선을 마주치지 않으며 양 손으로 얼굴을 문질렀다. "잘 가, 샘"

 

 "몸 조심해, 짐"

 

 그 말을 끝으로, 그는 위노나와 함께 사라졌다.

 

 이 일련의 사건은 스팍에게 깊은 불만족감을 안겨주었다.

 

 잠시 뒤 맥코이가 위스키 한잔을 들고 들어오더니 그것을 짐의 손에 밀어넣었다. 캡틴은 그것을 필요 이상으로 아주 오랫동안 들여다 보았다. "마셔, 짐" 의사가 지시했다.

 

 짐이 고개를 젖히고 위스키를 한 입에 털어넣었다. 한숨을 내쉰 그가 소파 쿠션에 풀썩 주저앉아 두 눈을 꾹 감았다. "그래서, 스팍" 겉모습에 비해 지나치게 쾌활한 목소리로 그가 말했다. "이 쇼에 대해 뭐 질문이라도?"

 

 맥코이가 헐떡임에 가깝게 날카롭게 숨을 들이쉬었다.

 

 스팍은 그 제안을 고려해 보았다. "몇 가지가 있습니다" 그가 대답했다.

 

 "해 봐"

 

 "당신의 어머니는 망상을 유발하는 정신적 질환을 앓고 있습니다. 비록 최근 몇 년 동안 '사건들'은 없었지만 말입니다"

 

 여전히 소파에 기댄 채 눈을 감고 있던 짐이 고개를 끄덕였다.

 

 "당신 형의 말에서 짐작컨대, 이 '사건들' 은 당신과 연관이 있는 듯 하군요"

 

 "하느님 맙소사, 이봐!" 맥코이가 스팍의 팔을 붙들고 세게 움켜쥐었다. "넌 인정이란 것도 없어?"

 

 "괜찮아, 본즈" 푸른 눈을 위험하게 빛내는 그가 낯선 미소를 지으며 몸을 일으켜 앉았다. "그가 이 미친 상황을 끝까지 앉아서 지켜봐야 한다면, 최소한 그의 논리가 바로 서도록 도와야지"

 

 스팍이 맥코이의 팔을 뿌리쳤다. "그 '사건들'은 당신과 연관되어 있군요, 짐?"

 

 "응" 짐이 불안하리만치 매력적인 미소를 지으며 양 팔을 벌렸다. "내가 아버지랑 좀 많이 닮았거든. 나이를 먹을수록 더 그랬지. 어머니는 결코 아버지를 극복해내지 못했어. 내 말은, 그녀도 처음에는 그럭저럭 괜찮았대" 그가 어깨를 으쓱였다. "그랬다고 그들이 그러더군. 하지만 그 이후 어머니는 내게서 아버지의 모습을 보기 시작했어. 내가 남편의 상실 이외에 아무것도 아닌 게 될 때까지. 그게 그녀를 미치게 만들었어. 결국 우리는 그녀의 망상을 유발하는 원인이 나라는 사실을 알아냈고, 그래서 나는 그냥... 떨어져서 지냈어"

 

 "몇 살 때였어?" 짐이 벼랑끝에 몰린 겁에 질려있는 동물이라도 되는 듯 맥코이가 낮고 부드러운 목소리로 물어보았다.

 

 짐의 턱 근육이 꿈틀거린 것으로 보았을 때 부적절한 예방책은 아닌 듯 했다. "기억나지 않아" 그가 꽉 깨문 잇새 사이로 대답했다.

 

 그들은 그 질문을 포기했다.

 

 "당신의 형이 그녀를 돌보고 있습니까?" 스팍이 말했다.

 

 "그와 오렐란, 그의 와이프야. 그리고 프랭크. 양아버지지. 그녀가 몇몇 사건들을 빼면 거의 정상이긴 해도, 그들은 정말 대단해. 농업에 관련된 직장을 얻고 이저저것 다. 민간 기업이야," 그가 씁쓸한 미소를 지으며 설명했다. "그래서 그녀가 식물에 관련된 일들을 잘 해내는 동안은 그녀의 정신이 나가 있다는 걸 신경쓰지 않아" 그의 표정이 다시 차가워졌다. "적어도 그녀의 정신을 계속 산만하게 하는 일이 있으니까"

 

 "산만한 일 얘기가 나왔으니 말인데" 스팍이 무언가 더 질문을 하기 전에 맥코이가 그를 노려보며 끼어들었다. (다음 질문은, "그럼 누가 당신을 돌봐주었습니까?" 였다) "우리는 그 바보 같은 파티에 이미 늦었어. 네가 나보고 티켓을 사라며" 그가 짐을 향해 말을 이어나갔다. "우리가 도착하기도 전에 바가 문을 닫으면 네놈에게 촉진제 주사를 놔버리겠어. 비타민 B 같은거" 그가 곰곰이 생각했다. "그 주사를 맞을 때 네 반응이 정말 재밌거든"

 

 스팍에게 향한 짐의 밝은 푸른색 눈동자가 그를 한참 동안 관찰했다. "나와 함께 갈래?" 그가 거의 장난치듯 가벼운 투로 말했다. 하지만 그의 표정은 불안하리만치 텅 비어 있었고 뺨은 어머니의 폭행으로 인해 여전히 붉게 달아올라 있었다. 

 

그래서 변명거리를 생각해내는 대신 스팍은 그저 고개만 끄덕였다.

 

 맥코이가 짐의 발을 툭 쳤다. "너 몰골이 말이 아니야. 나가기 전에 세수 좀 하고 오지 않으면 사람들이 시끄럽게 떠들어댈 거야. 그리고 난 다른 사람들이 내가 널 학대한다고 생각하는 거에 질렸어"

 

 짐은 눈동자를 굴렸지만 순순히 일어섰다. 자신의 손에 들린 위스키 잔의 무게가 예상치 못하게 시선을 붙든 듯, 그가 한참을 응시했다. 그의 턱이 꿈틀대고 손가락이 매끄러운 잔을 꽉 움켜쥐자 스팍은 그것이 깨질 것이라 생각했다. 푸른색 눈동자가 잔과 가까운 벽 사이를 쳐다보며 신중히 거리를 쟀다. 그가 팔근육을 긴장시키며 잔을 들어올렸다.

 

 "안 그러는 편이 좋아" 본즈가 가볍게 말하며 팔짱을 낀 채 한쪽 어깨를 벽에 기댔다. "그건 내 증조부 유품이거든. 그거 하나밖에 없는 거야" 짐이 힐끗 쳐다보자 맥코이가 히죽거렸다.

 

 얼굴을 찌푸린 짐은 방을 가로질러 맥코이를 지나쳐가며 그의 가슴팍에 잔을 떠밀었다.

 

 "위험한 도박이군" 스팍이 말했다. "짐이 보여주고 있는 불안정성을 고려해 본다면, 자네는 증조부의 유품을 잃었을 수도 있어"

 

 맥코이가 커피 테이블 위에 잔을 내려놓으며 어깨를 으쓱였다. "짐은 오직 자신이 고치거나 대체할 수 있다고 생각하는 것만 망가뜨려. 그가 지금처럼 화나거나 감정을 억누르고 있을 때면, 나는 그에게 가보가 아닌 것은 만지지도 못하게 하지" 그가 얼굴을 찡그렸다. "이 바보같은 물건을 가지러 조지아에 있는 창고까지 가야만 했어. 하지만 그게 깨진 잔을 치우는 것 같은 두통거리에서 날 구해줬지"

 

 "흥미롭군"

 

 닥터가 헛기침을 했다. "물론이지. 믿어도 좋아. 그런데 이봐" 그가 한쪽 눈썹을 들어올린 스팍을 향해 위협적으로 손가락질하며 덧붙였다. "네가 오늘 밤 이곳에서 본 걸 뭐라고 생각하건, 다른 사람과 공유할만한 일은 아니야. 네 여자친구인 우후라조차도. 이건 짐의 사적인 일이고, 앞으로도 그럴 거야. 네가 이 자리에 없었더라면 정말 좋았을텐데"

 

 짜증스러운 기색이 스팍의 얼굴을 스쳐갔다. "캡틴이 이런 상황을 혼자서 맞이하는게 더 바람직했다 이건가?" 그가 감정을 드러내지 않으며 물었다.

 

 "물론 아니지! 날 뭘로 보는 거야?"

 

 "자네는 몇 가지에 관해 오해를 하고 있군" 닥터의 짧은 반응을 무시하며 스팍이 말을 이어나갔다. "자네가 이해하기 쉽게 설명해 주지" 맥코이가 맹렬히 쏘아보았다. "벌칸인들은, 자네라면 이렇게 말하겠군, 가십을 즐기지 않네. 그러므로 제삼자에게 알리는 것이 논리적이지 않은 이상, 나의 생각은 이 일 그리고 모든 문제에 있어서 나만의 것이야. 내가 미래의 어느 시점에 이 사건을 누설해야 할 상황에 처할 확률은 극히 미미하네. 게다가 벌칸인들은 개인적이거나 터부시되는 문제에 대해 자제와 예의를 갖추는데 굉장히 뛰어나지. 캡틴 커크의 개인적인 문제를 다른 이와 논의하는 것은 비논리적이고 모욕적인 일이 될 거야. 우후라 중위를 포함해서 말일세" 그가 침착하게 말을 끝맺었다. "자네의 잘못된 추측처럼 그녀는 내 '여자친구'가 아니야. 그럼에도 불구하고 그녀는 내 가까운 친구이고 우연히 여성일 뿐이지. 이것 또한 논쟁거리가 되겠군, 닥터" 그가 살짝 거들먹거리며 덧붙였다. "자네가 나를 설득하기 위해 우후라 중위와 나와의 관계를 지칭한 '여자친구'라는 구어적 표현은 자네로 하여금 죄책감을 느끼게 하겠군. 누군가는 그것을 위선이라고 할지도 모르겠어"

 

 맥코이가 진짜 스팍에게 덤벼들기 전에 짐이 딱 맞춰 돌아왔지만 거의 아슬아슬한 상황이었다.

 

 파티에서, 짐이 겪었던 고통은 그의 완벽하게 유쾌한 태도에 가려졌다. 그는 동기들과 교관 그리고 대원들에게 둘러싸인 채 춤추고 농담을 하고 웃고 마셨다. 그 미소가 일그러진 것은 딱 한 번으로, 스팍이 이전에 본적 없는 민간인 6명이 짐에게 다가와 축하를 전할 때였다. 갑옷과도 같은 미소와 장난기를 뚫고 충격이 스쳐 지나갔다. 불신으로 변한 충격은 빠른 속도로 불안감에서 진정한 따뜻함과 흥분에 찬 놀라움으로 바뀌었다. 그 신원을 알 수 없는 6명이 짐을 껴안고 축하인사를 하며 머리와 등을 토닥이자, 그의 가면같던 표정이 진짜 얼굴로 돌아왔다.

 

 그들이 떠난 후 승리감에 찬 짐은 춤을 추고 농담을 하고 웃고 마셨다. 자신만의 승리로 얼굴이 상기되자 뺨에 있던 손자국과 눈동자에 들어있던 쫓기는 듯한 기색이 지워졌다. 그는 스팍이 자신을 쳐다보고 있음을 눈치채자 철저히 짐답게 격렬하고 도전적으로 활짝 웃어 보였다.

 

 스팍은 자신의 완벽한 차분함에 와닿는 안도감을 금할 수 없었다.

 

 바넷 제독이 온갖 파티광들 사이에 있는 스팍을 마침내 발견했을 때, 벌칸인이 그를 향해 돌아서며 신중히 고개를 끄덕였다. "엔터프라이즈의 일등항해사 자리에 대한 캡틴 커크의 제안을 받아들이겠습니다" 그가 침착하게 프로다운 태도로 말했다. 한 손에 음료수를 든 바넷이 그를 향해 눈을 꿈벅거렸다. "저는 과학장교의 자리 또한 요청하겠습니다. 제가 공식적으로 수락하긴 했습니다만 '그를 계속 궁금하게 만드는 일'은 계속해 주십시오, 원하신다면 말이죠" 바넷의 얼굴에 미소가 피어오르는 동안 스팍이 다시 짐을 향해 돌아섰다.

 

 누군가는 그를 죽음의 위협으로부터 구해야 할 것이다.

 

 


	5. Discovering Atlas V

 커크는 의심스러운 눈초리로 양 손에 들려있는 명령서와 바넷 제독을 수차례 번갈아가며 쳐다보았다.  "...농담이시겠죠? 전 아직 일등항해사조차 구하지 못했는데요" 그가 회의의 유일한 참석자인 스팍을 의미심장하게 쏘아보았다.

 

 차분한 표정으로 양손을 등 뒤에서 맞잡고 있던 스팍은 짐이 대놓고 눈치를 줘도 아무런 반응을 보이지 않았다.

 

 "커맨더 스팍은 상황에 대한 의견을 나누기 위해 이 자리에 있는 것일세" 바넷이 임무 자료 사본을 한 손가락으로 두드리며 설명했다. "그리고 아니야, 캡틴. 농담이 아니네"

 

 "절 에릭스 프라임으로 보내신다고요"

 

 "우리는 엔터프라이즈를 새로운 벌칸 이주지로 보낼 계획이지, 맞아"

 

 "벌칸인들이 에릭시안들과의 의견 차이를 논의하는 것을 돕기 위해서 말이죠"

 

 "그들 역시 이주민들이고 대부분 우주 정거장에 기반을 두고 있지만, 그곳에 더 오래 있었고 그게 애초에 문제가 발생한 원인이지. 그리고 연방의 지지를 보여주는 것 말고 그 논의 과정에서 자네가 도울 일은 크게 없을 걸세. 자네는 기함이자 대표상품이야, 커크"

 

 "그러니까 그냥 거기로 날아가서, 어쨌거나 실제로 사용되고 있지도 않은 행성에 벌칸인들이 이주할 권리를 주장하는 동안 두손 놓고 앉아만 있으라는 거군요"

 

 "이건" 바넷이 이를 악물고 말했다. "자네의 함선에 부족한 점은 없는지 확인하기 위한 시범 임무야"

 

 캡틴이 험악하게 얼굴을 찌푸리며 자신의 PADD를 필요 이상으로 세게 내려놓았다. "말도 안 됩니다!"

 

 바넷이 한 손으로 얼굴을 감싸고 한숨을 내쉬었다. "그렇게 짜증스럽게 구는 걸 어디서 배우기라도 한 건가, 아니면 그냥 천성이 그런 건가?"

 

 "저희가 할 수 있는 일이 전혀 없다니요?"

 

 "커크" 이 젊은이가 자신의 말을 받아들였으면 하는 조용한 애원의 표시로, 제독이 양 손을 펼치며 말했다. "우리는 자네가 그곳에 가서 양측 인사들과 즐겁게 어울렸으면 하네. 연방이 이 상황에 관련된 모두를 위해 헌신적으로 일하고 있다는 것을 보여주기 위해서 말이지. 자네가 할 수 있는 일은 침착하고 매력적이고 긍정적으로 행동해서, 벌칸인과 에릭시안이 그들의 기본적인 원칙이나 생활 수준을 희생하는 일 없이 그 행성을 공유할 수 있도록 하는 것일세. 우리는 자네가 평화를 유지하고 어떠한 말썽거리에도 휘말려들지 않기를 바라네. 그거면 충분하지 않나?"

 

 "어쩌면 당신은 좀더 중요한 임무를 선호하실지도 모르겠군요" 짐의 반응을 주의깊게 지켜보던 스팍이 입을 열었다.

 

 그의 푸른 눈동자가 진눈깨비만큼이나 차가워졌고 태도나 자세가 순식간에 꼿꼿해졌다. "그와는 반대로, 미스터 스팍" 그가 차분히 대답했다. "바로 지금, 벌칸인 생존자들의 안전과 지속적인 안녕을 보장하는 것 이상으로 중요한 임무란 있을 수 없어"

 

 스팍의 예측 그대로였다. "그렇다면 이 일의 어떠한 부분이 마음에 들지 않으시는 겁니까, 캡틴?"

 

 짐이 PADD를 흘낏 내려다보며 불만족스러운 듯 입술을 일자로 다물었다. "네 동족들이 고통을 겪고 있는 상황에서" 그가 조용히 대답했다. "고작 우리가 할 수 있는 일이라는 게, 기함에 앉아서 고개만 끄덕이는 거라니? 명령이나 조약, 심지어는 구식 물자들조차 가지고 갈 수 없다는 게 말이 돼?" 생각에 잠겨 있는 바넷의 시선과 마주친 그의 표정이 도전적으로 바뀌었다. "엔터프라이즈는 '예쁘장한 포스터 그림' 이상이어야 합니다. 저는 외교 훈련을 받은 적이 있습니다" 그가 합리적으로 지적했다. "7개의 서로 다른 수업에서요. 그것은 거의 제 부전공이나 다름 없습니다. 그리고 두세 번인가 그 토론 좋아하는 괴짜 녀석들을 속여서 시간을 보낸 적도 있죠. 저는 언제나-"

 

 "허튼소리를 늘어놓는 자네의 그 놀라운 능력에 대해서라면 우리도 잘 알고 있네" 바넷이 천연덕스럽게 히죽거리며 대꾸했다.

 

 짐이 강조하듯 양 팔을 벌리며 말했다. "그렇다면 제가 그 회의를 성사시킬 수 있게 해 주십시오. 어느 누구의 화도 돋구지 않도록 진짜 열심히 노력한다고 약속하겠습니다. ... 뭐 중요 인사들은요. 그들이 화낼만한 일을 하지 않는다면 말이죠, 어, 아시잖아요. 가끔 그들은-" 

 

 "에릭스로 가게" 바넷이 그의 말을 자르며 단호히 결론내렸다. "다른 녀석들과 얌전히 굴고. 이해와 호의에 찬 표정으로 방긋거리는거 잊지 말게. 그리고 어떠한 문제도 일으키지 말도록"  커크가 얼굴을 찌푸리며 뭐라고 대꾸하려 했다. "자네의 함선은 48시간 안에 출발할 걸세" 제독이 말했다. "남은 시간을 유용하게 보내게나. 해산하게, 캡틴"

 

 그러자 커크는 한숨을 내쉬며 PADD를 집어들어 여전히 메고 다니던 가방에 쑤셔넣었다. 척 하고 경례한 그가 바넷의 사무실을 성큼성큼 빠져나갔다. 스팍이 곧장 그의 뒤를 쫓았다. 점심식사를 위해 카페테리아 쪽으로 함께 걸어가며 다시 햇빛 속으로 들어섰을 때, 짐이 뭔가 요구하듯 스팍의 어깨를 쿡 찔렀다. "넌 우리가 이 임무를 받게 될 거라는 거 알고 있었지, 안 그래?"

 

 스팍이 잠시 생각했다. "제독들이 스타플릿의 기함을 보낼 것이라 추측할 수 있을 정도로, 저는 에릭스와 관련된 상황에 대해 잘 알고 있습니다" 그가 시인했다.

 

 "네가 말을 해 줄 수도-"

 

 "그렇긴 합니다만," 벌칸인이 망설임없이 말을 이어나갔다. "그러한 추론을 할 당시, 당신은 아직 엔터프라이즈에 배속되지 않았었습니다. 그 시점에서 제가 알고 있는 정보를 제독이 아닌 다른 이에게 말했다면, 그것은 범죄행위에 해당되었을 것입니다"

 

 "...그래도 그렇지" 스팍이 다시 그를 쳐다볼 때까지 짐은 체콥이 삐치는 것과 아주 유사한 표정을 짓고 있었다. 스팍의 조용한 헛기침에 짐의 삐죽 나온 입술이 미끄러지듯 환한 미소로 바뀌자, 그가 다시 아무말 없이 정면을 바라보았다. 이상하군. 어떻게 이런 작은 반응에 이긴 듯한 기분이 들까. "이제는 내가 공식적으로 그 임무를 맡게 되었고 그게 더이상 범죄행위가 아니잖아. 에릭스의 상황에 대해 더 해줄 얘기는 없어?"

 

 "제 공식적인 의견은 모두-"

 

 "그럼, 비공식적인 걸로" 짐이 자신의 벌칸인 동행에게 의기양양한 미소를 지어보이며 재촉했다. 스팍이 돌처럼 회의적인 표정을 짓고 있자, 짐이 양 팔을 벌리며 순진한 어린이 캐리커쳐처럼 두 눈을 살짝 크게 떴다. "넌 스타플릿 장교이기 이전에 과학자잖아, 미스터 스팍. 당연히 너는 과학자로서, 장교로서는 논리적으로 보고할 필요가 없는 무언가를 눈치챘을 거야. 그 얘기를 해줘" 

 

 "놀랍군요" 스팍이 말했다. 짐이 알쏭달쏭한 표정으로 그를 쳐다보며 양 손을 주머니에 찔러넣었다. "당신은 제가 상세한 보고를 하는 것을 가로막는 이분법적인 사고, 즉 관심사의 엄격한 구분을 할 것이라 말씀하시는군요. 당신의 진술에 따르면 제가 스타플릿에서 맡고 있는 모든 일을 그렇게 해이하게 하거나 아니면 저의 만족을 위해 의도적으로 부족하고 불완전한 진술을 한다는 겁니까?" 

 

 대부분의 인간들처럼 의도치 않은 모욕과 암시를 철회하는 대신 커크는 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "네가 적극적으로 타인을 조종하려 들 정도로 감정을 이해하는지 궁금했지. 그건 좋은 솜씨였지만 본업을 그만두지는 마. 게다가" 무거운 가방의 어깨끈을 고쳐맨 그가 다시 활짝 웃으며 덧붙였다. "나는 네가 뭐든 '부족하고 불완전하게' 했다고 한적 없어. 그건 비교적 짧은 기간에 많은 양의 정보를 습득했을 때의 논리적인 반응에 대한 내 얘기를 네 멋대로 해석한 거지. 구분하는 거야" 그가 설명을 이어나갔다. "왜냐하면 네가 위협적일 정도로 빈틈없는 과학자니까 - 그리고 네 논문들을 좀 읽어봤거든. 그러니까 놀랐다거나 근엄한 척 할 생각하지 말고 - 넌 의심의 여지없이 제독들이 에릭스에 대한 결론을 내리기 위해 너에게 바라거나 요청한 것 이상의 정보를 수집했을 거야. 또한 너는 위협적일 정도로 간단명료한 장교이기 때문에 제독들이 불필요하다고 생각할만한 정보를 생략했을 거라 결론내릴 수밖에 없지 - 그래, 어마어마한 얘기야. 우리 모두 충격받았다는 거 알아. 내가 듣고 싶은 건 제독들이 요구하지 않았던 세부사항들이야. 왜냐하면 실제로 에릭스로 떠날 스타쉽의 캡틴으로서, 그들에게 불필요한 것일지라도 나와는 꽤나 관련이 있거든. 게다가"

 

 짐이 너무도 갑작스레 대화의 방향을 바꾸자, 스팍이 눈을 깜박거렸다. "절차상의 오류와 엉터리에 대한 개념을 이 대화 속으로 가져온게 바로 너라는 사실이 아주 흥미롭군. 누군가는 지어낸 얘기라고 생각할지도 모르겠어. 그렇게 생각하지 않아?"

 

 스팍이 다시 눈을 깜박였다. "... 당신이 주장을 끝마치기를 바넷 제독님이 좀처럼 허락하지 않는 이유가 바로 이거였군요" 그가 깨달았다.

 

 짐이 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

 

 "체스를 둘 줄 아십니까, 캡틴?" 벌칸인이 신중히 덧붙였다. "당신은 대단히 복잡하고 가차없는 플레이를 할 것 같습니다"

 

 "것 봐, 체스 클럽도 똑같이 생각해" 짐이 슬픈 듯이 한숨을 내쉬었다. "그래서 그 녀석들은 내가 거기 가는건 허락해도 진짜로 게임에 껴주지는 않아. 듣자하니 한달에 한두 게임 정도는 의욕을 높여주지만, 그 이상은 정신을 망가뜨리기 시작한다나 뭐라나" 그가 콧방귀를 뀌었다. "겁쟁이들"

 

 스팍이 잠시 곁눈질로 캡틴을 살펴보았다. "질문 하나 해도 될까요?" 그가 마침내 입을 열었다.

 

 "던져봐(Shoot)" 짐이 허락했다. 스팍의 눈썹이 앞머리선까지 솟구치자 그가 의미를 명확히 했다. "내 말은, 말해보라고. 물어봐 편하게"

 

 "...그렇군요. 체스를 둔지 얼마나 됐습니까?"

 

 짐이 어깨를 으쓱였다. "몇 년쯤. 정확히 얼마나 오래됐는지는 기억나지 않아. 아주 어렸을 때 학교에서 배웠어. 선생님들이 가르치는 건 진짜로 지루했던데다, 콘솔에 있는 다른 게임들은 안 그래도 산만한 애들이 더 산만해지는걸 막는다고 모조리 잠궈놨었거든. 그래서 체스 아니면 카드게임 뿐이었는데, 난 솔리테르(Solitaire. 혼자서 하는 카드놀이)를 아주 싫어했어"

 

 "당신은 그 게임에 대한 연구를 개인적으로 지속했습니까?" 그가 끓어오르는 호기심을 억누르며 단순히 질문했다. (당신이 체스를 두기 시작했을 때 정확히 얼마나 어렸다는 겁니까? 그들이 뭘 가르쳤길래 그렇게 재미가 없었던 건가요? 체스의 어떤 부분이 그렇게 매력적이길래 지금껏 계속해 왔던 겁니까? 

 

잘 해봐야 평균의 지능을 가진, 성적 욕구를 지닌 평범한 남성으로서의 당신의 겉모습은 우연입니까, 아니면 전략에 대한 당신의 재능의 연장인 겁니까? 왜?

 

왜? )

 

 "다른 애들이랑 했었어" 스팍이 입 밖으로 꺼낸 유일한 질문에 짐이 대답했다. "하지만 그들을 이기는 건 어렵지 않아서 말야, 너무 시시해서 한동안 안 했었어. 그러다가 십대가 되었을 때 성인 가상 토너먼트에 참가했지"

 

 "어땠나요?"

 

 짐이 불쾌한 표정을 지으며 코를 찡그렸다. "내가 속임수를 썼다고 생각한다며 다음 해에는 참가도 못하게 내쫓더군. 난 정말 실망했어. 그렇다고 내가 다음-" 그가 갑작스럽게 말을 끊으며 스팍의 시선을 휙 피했다.

 

하지만 생각없이 흘린 너무 많은 정보로 인해 그의 눈동자에 불안감의 불꽃이 피어오르는 것을 스팍이 목격한 뒤였다.

 

 흥미롭군.

 

 "넌 정말 믿을 수 없을 정도로 편한 대화 상대로군"  짐은 여전히 스팍을 쳐다보지 않은 채 어깨에 서린 긴장감과는 달리 가벼운 목소리로 거의 장난치듯 말했다. 가방을 붙들고 있던 그의 손마디가 하얗게 드러났다. "그 점을 잘 기억해 둬야겠어"

 

 "그렇게 생각하는 사람은 당신이 처음일 겁니다" 스팍이 대답했다.

 

 짐이 곁눈질로 그를 쳐다보다가 즉시 고개를 돌렸지만 그의 긴장감은 아주 조금 줄어들어 있었다. 그 작은 완화가 성취감처럼 스팍을 가득 채웠다.

 

정말 이상한 일이었다.

 

 "안녕, 제임스"

 

 몸을 긴장시키고 무표정한 얼굴로 양 손을 느슨히 늘어뜨린 짐은 음흉한 미소를 지으며 건들건들 다가오는 한 남자를 마주하기 위해 돌아섰다. 그 새로운 인물은 거대한 몸집에 심지어 스팍보다도 키가 컸으며 엄청난 근육질이었다. 바디라인과 미소에 들어있는 어딘지 위협적인 분위기만 아니었다면 짙은 눈동자와 짧은 갈색 머리카락이 올리브빛 살결과 어느 정도 대조적이라는 인상만 주었을 그가 커크의 개인 공간 안으로 들어와 멈춰섰다. 

 

 짐이 그 남자에게 차갑고 위험한 미소를 지어보였다. "그렇게 깍듯하게 굴 필요 없어, 알피" 그가 턱을 살짝 기울여 그 남자의 시선을 한치의 양보도 없이 마주보며 말했다. "커크라고 불러도 돼"

 

 그 남자가 입술을 비죽거리며 으르렁거렸다. "말했지, 알피가 아니라-"

 

 "오? 그럼 뭔데? 커맨더 스팍도 이왕 이 자리에 있으니 서슴지 말고 말해봐" 짐은 자신들의 대치가 벌어지고 있는 식당을 가리키며 양 팔을 벌렸다. "그리고 어쩌면 내가 근처에서 시간을 보내고 있는 스타플릿 대원들을 불러세울 수 있을 거야. 누가 알겠어? 어떤 부류에게는 내가 꽤나 인기가 있거든. 어쩌면 소리가 들리는 범위 내에 있는 모든 사람들이 이 즐거운 일에 합류할지도 몰라. 그러니까 큰 소리로 말해, 알피. 알지? 복식 발성" 그가 손을 둥글게 말아 한쪽 귀에 가져다 댔다. "그래서, 이름이 뭐라고?"

 

 "대가를 치르게 될 거야, 커크" 남자가 위협적인 소리를 내며 양 손을 주먹쥐고 바짝 다가섰다. "언젠가, 널 감싸고 도는 제독들의 눈에서 콩깍지가 벗겨지는 날이 오기만 하면-"

 

 스팍이 짐과 낯선 인물 사이에 끼어들어 한 손으로 그 보디빌더를 뒤로 물러서게 했다. "자네는 스타플릿 캡틴과 대화 중이네" 그가 감정을 내비치지 않으며 말했다. "적절한 존경심을 가지고 말하도록. 그렇지 않으면 내가 자네를 불복종으로 보고하겠어"

 

 그 남자가 흉한 웃음을 내뱉었다. "오 맞아. 그랬지. 캡틴" 그가 또다시 비웃음을 흘리며 호주머니에서 종이 한장을 꺼내들고 짐의 가슴쪽으로 거칠게 떠밀었다. "또 호출받으셨더군요, sir"

 

 짐이 그에게서 종이를 낚아채 빠르게 훑어보고는 차가운 시선과 표정으로 그의 눈을 마주보았다. "이거 농담이지, 알피? 네가?"

 

"우리 모두가 바라는 바는 아니지" 그가 내뱉듯 말했다.

 

"난 지금 공식적인 명령을 받은 상태야" 캡틴이 히죽거리며 '알피'의 코앞에서 종이를 흔들었다. "더 이상 네녀석들과 놀아주기 위해 다른 모든 일에서 손을 뗄 수는 없어"

 

 "넌 명령 받은대로 출두해야 할 거야" 알피가 노골적인 도전이 담긴 시선으로 스팍을 넘겨다 보며 말했다. "그렇지 않으면 불복종으로 보고해 드리지, 캡틴"

 

 스팍과 알피를 무표정하게 번갈아 보던 커크가 지겹다는 듯한 손짓으로 그 인간을 내쳤다. "제독의 명령대로 출두하겠어" 그가 하품을 하며 대답했다. "하지만 그녀의 할당량을 채워줄만한 적임자가 없다는 이유로 스타플릿의 기함이 지체된다면, 그건 그녀의 책임이 될 거야"

 

 "그러거나 말거나"  알피가 으르렁거렸다. 그가 분노로 어깨를 굳힌 채 성큼성큼 걸어갔다.

 

 "얼간이" 짐이 무심코 내뱉었다. 그리고는 미안한 듯 비틀린 미소를 지으며 스팍을 향해 돌아섰다. "미안, 지금 가봐야할 거 같아" 

 

 "저 남자는 그날 저녁 모임에서 당신을 불러냈던 그룹의 일원이군요" 짐의 반응을 살피며 스팍이 추측했다. "당신의 등 부상을 초래한 그 그룹 말입니다"

 

 짐이 살짝 얼굴을 찌푸리며 시선을 회피했다. 다시 돌아보았을 때, 그는 그냥 체념한 듯 했다. "응. 이제는 내가 배치를 받은 상태라 그들이 요구를 멈출 거라고 생각했는데, 내가 틀린 것 같아" 그가 한숨을 내쉬며 한 손을 들어 머리카락을 쓸어올렸다. "난 여전히 에릭스 문제에 관한 네 얘기를 듣고 싶어. 그렇게 어렵지는 않을 거야" 그가 새로운 생각으로 눈을 환히 빛내며 덧붙였다. "네가 그냥 내 일등항해사가 되어주기만 한다면 말이지. 그곳에 가면서 이 일에 대해 길게 대화를 나눌 수 있을 거야"

 

 "임무가 성공하시길 빌겠습니다" 스팍이 뒷짐을 진채 건조하게 대답했다. 짐은 한숨을 내쉬고 손을 흔든 뒤 가버렸다.

 

 이 만남은 스팍에게 불편하게 다가왔다. 닥터 맥코이와 우후라를 굉장히 걱정시켰던 일들이 그들의 예상보다 더 위험했던건 아닌지, 스팍은 처음으로 궁금해지기 시작했다. 커크가 기함의 임무와 얼마나 크게 관련되어 있는지, 따라서 짐의 특정한 재주를 확보하는 일이 얼마나 어려운지 명백해진다면, 그 제독이 - 그녀가 누구건간에 - 그를 호출하는 행동을 멈추기를 스팍은 희망했다.

 

 어쩐지 그럴 것 같지는 않았다.

 

\----------------------------------

 

 시범 임무를 위해 엔터프라이즈가 우주항을 떠나기 3시간 전, 개인적인 소지품을 더플백 하나에 깔끔하게 챙긴 스팍이 승선했다. 10분도 지나지 않아 그에 관한 소문이 모든 부서에 퍼졌다. 의심의 여지 없이 짐은 스팍이 자신의 숙소를 정돈하는 동안 들이닥쳐 왜 벌칸인의 명령서가 통과되자마자 자신이 통보받지 못했는지에 대해 따져물을 것이다.

 

 커크 인수란 바로 그런 것이었다. 스팍은 짐이 환영 메시지조차 보내오지 않았을 때 크게 놀라지 않았다. 결국 정식으로 함선에 자리를 요청하기 위해 캡틴을 추적하는 일은 일등항해사가 해야 할 일이 되었다. 그가 처음으로 들른 곳은 의료실로서, 맥코이를 압박해 짐의 위치를 알아냄과 동시에 의무적인 신체검사를 받기 위해서였다.

 

 "난 말이지" 닥터가 인사 대신 발끈거리더니 한 손을 짜증스럽게 휙 내던지며 스팍을 쏘아보았다. "그 루머가 그저 얼토당토 않은 추측이길 바랬어"

 

 "분명 아니로군" 맥코이가 항해를 위한 기준 챠트를 작성하는 동안 스팍이 차분히 대답했다.

 

 맥코이는 툴툴거리면서도 대답은 하지 않았다. 스캔이 끝나자 그가 스팍을 쳐다보지도 않고 자신의 개인 사무실로 행진해 들어가더니 어깨 너머로 소리쳤다. "들어 와. 그리고 제발 목소리 낮춰. 우리 모두가 입을 다물고 있으면 최소한 한 시간은 성가신 일에서 자유로울 수 있어"

 

 모순된 말을 하는 것은 CMO로서의 경력을 시작하기에 최고의 길은 분명 아닐 것이라 스팍은 생각했다. 그가 사무실 안으로 따라 들어갔다. 습관적으로 안을 둘러보던 그의 시선이 안쪽 벽에 붙어있는 소파에서 멈췄고, 그제서야 이해가 되었다.

 

 금색 셔츠를 입은 짐 커크가 소파 전체에 걸쳐 길게 누워 있었고 등을 돌린 채 쿠션을 끌어안고 있었기에 얼굴은 보이지 않았다. 그는 잠들어 있었다.

 

 "그가 또 다른 부상이라도 입은 건가?" 스팍이 지속적으로 오르내리는 짐의 등에서 눈을 떼지 않으며 작은 소리로 물어보았다.

 

 "아니" 맥코이 역시 작은 소리로 대답했다. "이번만큼은 아주 깨끗해. 그런데 신체검사를 하는 동안 기운이 다 빠졌나 봐. 주사를 놓을 필요도 없었어. 결과지를 작성할 동안 앉아 있으라고 했더니 5분도 안 되어 완전히 뻗어버렸거든" 스팍이 힐끗 쳐다보자 맥코이가 어깨를 으쓱였다. "그때쯤 중요한 일들은 이미 다 처리해 놓은 것 같더라고. 최종 점검할 시간이 되면 깨울 거야" 닥터가 주저하더니 한숨을 쉬었다. "네가 잘만 숨어있으면," 그가 마지못해 입을 열었다. "그와 함교에서 마주칠 때까지 피해다닐 수 있을 거야. 너와 제독님이 왜 이리 오랫동안 이 녀석을 애태웠는지 모르겠지만 막판으로 갈수록 재밌긴 했어. 그리고 너의 그 급소를 찌르는 말에 내가 빚을 진 것 같기도 하고"

 

 스팍은 인간들이 말하는 '호의'에 대해 생각하며 고개를 끄덕였다. "물론, 닥터" 언젠가 이 남자의 양 손에 자신의 목숨이 달리게 될 가능성과, 상호간의 증오가 둘 사이에 존재하지 않는다면 자신의 생존 가능성이 얼마나 향상될 것인지를 계산하며 스팍이 대답했다. "자네는 함선이 발진하는 동안 함교에 있을만한 이유 역시 만들어낼 수 있을 거야. 어쩌면 엔터프라이즈에 관한 짐의 감상에 대꾸할 수 있을지도 모르겠군"

 

 맥코이는 눈동자를 굴리고 툴툴거렸지만 짐을 바라보는 그의 입술 한구석에는 작은 미소가 걸려 있었다.

 

 진전이로군.

 

\------------

 

 "있잖아, 너희 중 한 명쯤은 나한테 말해줄 수도 있었을 거야"

 

 갓 졸업한 엔터프라이즈의 상급 장교들은 자신들의 캡틴이 함장석에 앉아 입술을 삐죽이는 동안 서로를 쳐다보지 않은 채 소리없이 웃으며 일에 집중하는 척 했다. 

 

 "내 말은, 너희들 모두 나보다 훨씬 전부터 알고 있던 게 분명해. 맞지? 그래서 나한테 말해줄 수도 있었는데 안 했어. 이거 어딘가에 규정 위반이라고 써있을 거야" 그가 과학 부서 앞에 서있는 벌칸인을 곁눈질로 쳐다보았다. "뭐 추천 사항이라도, 스팍 일등항해사?"

 

 "네, 캡틴" 스팍이 양 손을 등 뒤에서 맞잡고 짐을 마주보았다. "이 상황에서 제 최고의 추천 사항은 현재 많은 인구가 거주하고 있는 에릭스 프라임과 그 주변의 조사 내용을 포함한 이 임무의 세부사항을 함교 대원들에게 브리핑하는 것입니다" 그가 짐을 향해 한쪽 눈썹을 들어올렸다. "제 조언을 바라는 건 바로 이 문제겠죠. 맞습니까, sir?"

 

 짐이 억눌린 한숨을 내쉬었다. "그럼. 물론이지" 그가 좀더 프로답게 표정과 태도를 바꾸며 자신의 의자 위에서 자세를 바로 했다. "우후라 중위. 메인 화면에 임무 자료를 띄워 줘"

 

 "네, 캡틴" 그녀가 대답하며 관련 자료를 검색했다. 그들의 눈 앞에 펼쳐진 자료 안에는 출발에 앞서 체콥이 발표한 내용도 일부 들어있었지만 짐이 이전에 지적했다시피 세부사항이 약간 모호했다.

 

 "미스터 스팍은" 캡틴이 함교 대원들에게 알렸다. "에릭스 프라임이 벌칸 이주지로서 최적의 장소임을 밝혀낸 초기 조사팀의 일원이었어. 그렇기에 그는 그 행성뿐만이 아니라 그곳에 이미 거주하고 있는 에릭시안 이주민들을 접해본 경험이 있지" 짐이 자신의 일등항해사를 향해 활짝 웃었다. "그 지역에 대한 자네의 공식 보고서 외에 덧붙이고 싶은 내용은, 미스터 스팍?"

 

 스팍은 캡틴의 놀리는 듯한 말투에 반응하지 않고 고개만 살짝 끄덕였다. "네" 그의 긴 손가락들이 콘솔 위에서 춤을 추자 메인 화면을 차지하고 있던 정보 위에 두 번째 파일이 나타났다. 사막 행성의 지표면 이미지들이 9개의 서로 다른 우주 정거장의 도식으로 수놓아졌다. "현재 에릭시안이라고 알려진 이주민들은 지구에서 유래되었습니다" 과학 장교는 아카데미에서 교관으로 재직중인 동안 다양한 강의에서 써왔던 톤으로 말을 시작했다. "역사 기록에 따르면 그들은 주로 '예술'과 관련된 학문 분야에 전념하는 새로운 국가를 건설하기 위해 대략 백년쯤 전에 지구를 떠났다고 합니다"

 

 "예술가들이라구요?" 술루가 놀라서 물었다. 그가 체콥을 힐끗 본 뒤 짐을 쳐다보았다. "죄송합니다, sir, 하지만 우주에서 많은 수의 예술가들을 보기는 힘든 편이잖습니까. 제가 스타플릿 아카데미에 다니는 동안 봐왔던 대부분의 사람들은 천성적으로 과학자들이었죠. 제가 알던 예술가들은 입대하는 건 정신나간 일이라고 제게 수도 없이 말했어요. 이건 흔한 일은 아니군요" 

 

 체콥이 고개를 끄덕였다. "제 고향에서도 비슷했어요. 그들이 왜 지구를 떠나기로 했을까요?"

 

 "미스터 스팍?" 짐이 한쪽 입술을 끌어올려 도전적인 미소를 지으며 물었다.

 

"이미 언급했다시피" 스팍은 별다른 언급 없이 설명을 이어나갔다. "그들의 목표는 예술에 전념하는 국가를 건설하는 것이었습니다. 그들이 항해하는 동안 그들 조직이 내건 선전문구에 따르면, 인간들의 사회는 과학적 지식과 기술적인 발전에 대한 추구에 사로잡혀 예술 발전에 등을 돌리는 지경에 이르렀고 따라서 구제할 길이 없다고 했습니다"

 

 "가차없군" 짐이 말했다.

 

 체콥이 눈살을 찌푸렸다. "과학과 기술을 이용해 과학과 기술의 진보에서 탈출한 집단이라구요?"

 

 "매우 비논리적이지" 스팍이 동의했다. "그렇기는 하지만 그들은 에릭스 프라임으로의 이주를 허가받는 공식적인 문서를 획득했고, 지구를 떠난 이후 수십 년간 외부 사회와의 접촉을 피해 왔습니다. 더 구체적으로 말하자면," 그가 추가로 덧붙였다. "그들은 프랑스라고 알려진 지역에서 출발했습니다"

 

 짐이 깜짝 놀랐다. "그들이 프랑스인이야? 그러니까...정말, 프랑스인이라고?" 그가 살짝 못 믿겠다는 듯 고개를 저었다. "얼마나 프랑스인이라는 거야, 정확히?"

 

 "제 생각에 캡틴의 말은," 우후라가 작게 눈동자를 굴리며 말했다. "그들이 표준어로 말하는지 아니면 그보다 더 철저히 현대 사회로부터 분리되어 있는가 하는 거죠?"

 

 "그들은 두 가지 언어를 다 사용하네" 스팍이 그녀에게 대답했다. 그녀가 생각에 잠긴 채 고개를 끄덕였다. "그러니까 그들은 프랑스어 역시 한다는 거군요. 그들이 어느 언어를 더 선호하는지 아시나요?" 

 

 "두 언어 모두 비슷한 정도로 편하게 한다고 보여졌어" 스팍이 잠시 생각해 보았다. "그렇긴 하지만" 그가 인정했다. "그곳의 어린이들과 대화할 기회가 없었네. 그들이라면 당연히 그러한 경우 최고의 척도가 되어주었을 텐데"

 

 짐이 으음 하는 소리를 냈다. "넌 거기 한참을 있었는데 아이들은 한 명도 못 만나 봤다는 거로군"

 

 "저 역시 비정상적이라고 생각했습니다" 스팍이 동의했다. "그 이례적인 일을 조사해봤지만 만족할만한 설명은 찾아낼 수 없었습니다. 그렇지만 아이들이 오염되거나 어떤 식으로든 외부 세력에 휘둘리는 것을 막기 위해, 그들을 분리된 우주 정거장이나 다른 행성에 격리해 두었을 수도 있습니다"

 

 "엘리트주의자들이군(Elitists)" 캡틴이 한 손으로 턱을 굈다. "멋진데"

 

 "어디까지나 우리측의 추측일 뿐입니다" 스팍이 그에게 상기시켰다. "어린이들이 수업을 듣느라 붙들려 있었거나 연장자들이 그들을 전염병으로부터 보호하려 했을 가능성 또한 존재합니다"

 

 "자의식 강하고 편집증적인 엘리트주의자들이로군. 더욱 더 멋진데"

 

 "에릭시안들이 왜 행성을 공유하길 꺼려하는지 알고 있나요?" 짐의 장난스러운 발언에 대한 스팍의 반응을 나중에 되짚어보기로 하며 우후라가 물었다.

 

 스팍이 고개를 저었다. "그들은 공식적인 불만사항을 제출하지 않았어"

 

 "비공식적인건 어때?  짐이 물어보았다. 스팍이 힐끗 쳐다보자 그가 또 다시 삐뚜름한 미소를 지어보였다.

 

 "역사적으로" 벌칸인이 차분히 대답했다. "에릭시안들은 과학과 기술에 별 관심을 두지 않았고 더 나아가 반대하기까지 했습니다. 물론 벌칸인들은 과학적인 진보에 대한 성향을 숨기려한 적이 없습니다. 벌칸 과학 아카데미는 그곳에서 훈련받은 과학자들로부터 높은 평가를 받았었고, 이주 과정 중 아카데미가 재건될 것이라는 데는 의심의 여지가 없습니다. 그 자신들과 너무나도 다른 학문적 관점을 가진 사람들의 이주를 에릭시안들이 꺼려할 것이라는 추측이 가능합니다"

 

 "과학과 예술이라" 짐이 골똘히 생각에 잠겼다. "나에겐 천생연분인 것처럼 들리는데. 균형이 맞잖아" 스팍이 자신을 향해 눈썹을 비틀자 그가 덧붙였다.

 

 "...사실입니다"

 

 "그래서 우린 무슨 일을 하게 됩니까?" 대원 대부분이 품고 있던 질문을 술루가 소리내어 물었다. "우리가 에릭스에 도착하면 말입니다. 어떻게 도와야 하는 겁니까?"

 

 "우리가 받은 명령은 에릭시안 지도자들과 벌칸 의회 대표자들 간의 회의를 최선을 다해서 지원하는 것이네" 스팍이 대답했다.

 

 "우리는 예쁘게 웃고 고개를 끄덕일 거야" 짐이 구체적으로 말했다. 에릭스의 영상을 향한 그의 시선은 실제 화면이 아닌 먼 곳을 바라보고 있었고, 그의 머리는 이 새로운 정보로 꽉 차 있었다. "누가 질문을 하거든 모든 문제가 모두에게 이익이 되는 방향으로 해결될 거라고 해. 우리는 벌칸인들과 에릭시안들이 조화롭게 공존할 수 있다는 생각을 전적으로 지지한다고. 그리고 그러는 동안 우리는 두 눈을 크게 뜨고 있어야지"

 

 "왜요, 캡틴?" 기대감에 찬 침묵 끝에 체콥이 질문했다.

 

 짐이 눈을 빛내며 그를 향해 미소지었다. "그야 물론, 실제로 무슨 일이 벌어지고 있는지 단서를 찾아내기 위해서지"

 

 술루가 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "Sir?"

 

 "내가 여태껏 알아온 모든 예술가들은 거의 숭배에 가까운 생명에 대한 존경심을 가지고 있었어" 그가 어깨를 으쓱이고 의자에 뒤로 기대며 설명했다. "예술에 전념하는 사람들로만 이루어진 문명사회가 벌칸인 생존자들의 거주지에 대한 필요성보다 행성에 대한 재산권을 더 중요시하기로 갑작스럽게 결정한 것 같지는 않아서 말이야. 이 아홉 개의 우주 정거장이 우주에서 제일가는 멍청이들로 채워져 있거나 그게 아니라면 뭔가 다른 일이 벌어지고 있는 거겠지. 어느 쪽이건 우리는 가능한 한 모든 것을 알아내야 할 거야"

 

 "어떻게요?" 우후라가 물었다. "우리가 받은 명령에는 어떠한 문제도 일으키지 말고 누구에게도 과도한 스트레스를 유발하지 말라고 명시되어 있어요. 일반적인 문구와는 달리 꽤나 특정한 추가사항이죠, sir"

 

 커크가 한 손으로 우아하게 손짓했다. "네 모험심은 어디로 간 거야, 중위?"

 

 "장교직이랑 바꿨어요"

 

 "오, 진정해, 우후라! 너무 걱정하지마. 그냥 관찰만 하는 거야. 잘못될 일이 뭐 있겠어?"

 

\--------------------------------

 

 "그들이 아이들을 납치했어요!"

 

 짐이 에릭시안 대표와 악수를 하기 위해 손을 내민 채 그대로 얼어붙었다. 우주 정거장의 전송실에 있던 모든 이가 방금 문을 박차고 들어온 히스테리컬한 여자를 쳐다보기 위해 몸을 돌렸다.

 

 "뭐라고요?"

 

 "아이들이!" 그녀가 어두운 머리카락에 백발이 섞인 위엄 있는 대표자를 향해 달려가더니 눈물을 흘리며 그의 발치에 주저앉았다. "스터디 그룹에서 떨어진 애들이 행성 위에서 발이 묶여 있었어요. 우리가 그들을 위해 전송장치가 있는 셔틀을 보냈는데 해적들이 화물과 함께 그들을 데려가 버렸어요!" 대표자의 얼굴이 창백해지며 충격으로 휘청거렸다.

 

 그를 진정시키기 위해 어깨를 붙든 짐의 눈동자가 강렬한 의혹을 담은 채 가늘어졌다. "해적이요?"

 

 대표자가 두 눈을 감았다. "벌칸인들은 이곳에 정착할 수 없습니다" 그가 침울하게 말했다. "우리는 도둑과 용병들에게 줄곧 괴롭힘을 당해왔어요. 그게-"

 

 "그 일에 대해서는 나중에 얘기하죠" 캡틴이 재빨리 끼어들었다. "그들이 아이들을 데려간게 언제입니까?"

 

 "10분도 안 지났어요" 그 여인이 훌쩍이며 말했다.

 

 "커크가 스캇에게" 짐이 자신의 통신기에 대고 외쳤다.

 

 [스캇입니다, 캡틴. 말씀하세요]

 

 "세 명 다시 빔업해 줘"

 

  잠깐동안 혼란스러운 침묵이 뒤따랐다. [Aye, sir]

 

 전송 에너지가 모이며 윙 소리를 내는 동안 짐이 대표자를 향해 비난하듯 손가락을 겨누었다. "우리가 아이들을 되찾아 왔을 때, 이 일에 대해 설명할 준비가 되어있는 편이 좋을 겁니다"

 

 엔터프라이즈에 승선하자마자 짐과 그의 원정팀 - 스팍과 우후라 - 는 함교를 향해 질주했다. 함교에 들어선 그들의 등 뒤로 터보리프트의 문이 채 닫히기도 전에 짐이 명령을 쏟아냈다.

 

 "미스터 체콥. 스캔 기록들을 전부 다시 확인해. 지난 20분간 이 지역에 미등록된 함선이 분명 있었을 거야. 출입 지점을 찾아내. 미스터 술루, 미스터 체콥을 도와서 추적 경로를 설정하도록. 조용히 따라가야 해. 왜냐하면 그들은 우리가 이 지역에 있다는 걸 몰랐을 테니까. 깜짝 놀래켜주는 건 가능한 한 나중을 위해 아껴두고 싶어. 경로를 알아내는 즉시 설정하고 출발해. 우후라 중위, 해적선을 드나드는 모든 주파수의 모든 대화를 감시해. 근처에 지원세력이 있다면 거기에 대해 알고 싶어. 그들이 또 다른 급습을 계획 중이라면 그것도 알고 싶어. 그들이 포로들을 가지고 뭘 할지 생각하며 흡족해 하고 있다면 그것 역시 알아야겠어. 미스터 스팍, 중위를 돕도록"

 

 그 순간 함교 대원들은 충격에 차 자신들의 캡틴을 그저 쳐다볼 수 밖에 없었다.

 

 짐의 표정이 굳어졌다. "내가 말을 더듬기라도 했어?" 그가 얼음장 같은 목소리로 말했다.

 

 한 사람을 제외한 모든 대원이 폭발적으로 움직이기 시작했다. 스팍이 신중히 캡틴에게 다가섰다. "한 말씀 드려도 좋을까요, 캡틴?" 그가 낮은 목소리로 요청했다.

 

 돌처럼 굳은 표정의 짐은 그를 거의 쳐다보지도 않았다.

 

 스팍은 그것을 허락으로 받아들였다. "이 임무에서 우리가 받은 명령은, sir, 분명합니다"

 

 파란색 눈동자가 스팍이 봐왔던 그 어느 때보다 어둡고 차갑게 바뀌었다. "무슨 말을 하려는 거지, 미스터 스팍?" 짐이 낮고 위험한 목소리로 물었다. "우리가 평화 회담을 방해하지 말라는 명령을 받았기 때문에, 위험한 범죄자들이 탄 함선이 어린애들을 납치해서 달아나도록 내버려 두라는 건가?"

 

 "전혀 아닙니다" 벌칸인이 차분하게 대답했다. "하지만-"

 

 "경로를 찾아냈습니다, 캡틴!" 체콥이 외쳤다. "그들이 근처 가스 행성의 안쪽 위성들 중 한 곳에 머물려는 듯 보여요. 구식 함선이라면 - 우리가 쫓고 있는 것을 포함해서요 - 행성의 자기장으로 인해 시스템에 지장이 있을 겁니다. 그들은 들킬 염려 없이 그곳에 숨을 수 있다고 생각할게 틀림없어요. 하지만 엔터프라이즈는 평상시처럼 기능할 수 있습니다"

 

 "경로를 따라가" 짐이 명령을 내렸다. "미스터 술루" 그가 덧붙였다. "그 함선을 따라잡아야겠어. 지금 당장. 그리고 은밀히 해야 돼"

 

 짐이 기대했던 대로 술루가 그 도전에 응했다 : 단단히 결심한 듯 어깨를 굳히고 입술을 고집스럽게 비틀고서. 엔터프라이즈는 재빨리 워프에 돌입했다. "20분 뒤에 도착할 겁니다. 미스터 체콥이 말한 행성 자기장 안에 숨겠습니다"

 

 "잘했어, 두 사람 모두" 짐이 일어나 터보리프트를 향해 성큼성큼 걸어갔다. "우후라 중위, 응급상황이 발생하지 않는 한 함선에서의 모든 통신을 금지해. 외부 주파수는 계속 감시하고"

 

 "네, 캡틴"

 

 짐이 구조 임무를 위해 함교를 떠날 가능성을 따져본 스팍이 즉시 앞을 가로막았다. "캡틴" 그가 단호하지만 낮은 목소리로 말했다. "해적선의 추적과 승선에 관한 스타플릿 규정은 아주 명확합니다. 우린 사건을 보고하고 허가를-"

 

 "연방 시민의 보호에 관한 스타플릿 규정 역시 꽤나 명확하지" 짐이 그의 말을 끊으며 숨죽여 대꾸했다. "우리는 회수와 방어에 대한 의무에 선서-

 

 "훈련된 전문가들이라면 성공할 확률은 기하급수적으로-"

 

 "그 훈련된 전문가들은 요즘 너무 일이 많아서 이곳에 일주일 안에만 와도 운이 좋은 편일 거야. 그리고 우리가 여태껏 아카데미에서 해왔던 일들은 다 뭐야, 만약 우리가-"

 

 "그들의 숫자나 무기 시스템 혹은 어떤 종족인지를 나타내는 정보도 없이 적대적인 함선에 올라 비밀 작전을 펼치는 것은 자살행위에 버금가는-" 

 

 "숫자나 무기 시스템, 종족은 문제가 되지 않을 거야. 그들이 눈치채기 전에 우리가 치고 빠지면-"

 

 "그렇다면 뒷감당은 어떻게 하실 겁니까? 그들의 위법행위에 대한 문서화된 증거가 없으면 해적 선원에 대해 정식 혐의를 제기할 수가 없게 됩니다. 우리가 계속해서-"

 

 "그들의 범죄를 증명할 다른 방법을 찾으면 돼. 하지만 아이들을 납치하게 내버려두지는-"

 

 "유용한 정보나 지원 없이 구출을 시도하기로 한 결정도 그렇고, 함선의 캡틴으로서 이것은 비논리적인 일이-"

 

 "헛소리 하지마. 캡틴이 되는 것은 이 일과 아무런 관련이 없어. 난 좀더 경험이-"

 

 "나라다 임무를 제외하면 당신의 경력에는 '경험'이라 할만한 것이 전혀 없습-"

 

 "너 내 기록을 해킹-"

 

 "- 부적절하고 무관한 주장이군요"

 

 "이봐, 단지 네가-"

 

 "그들이 요구에 응하도록 만들 더 나은 무기 체계를 사용할 수 있는데 당신이 자신을 위태롭게 하도록 내버려둘 수는-"

 

 "인질들을 위험에 처하게-"

 

 "인질들이 다칠 작은 가능성만으로-"

 

 "난 그들이 아이들을 해치도록 결코 내버려두지 않을 거야"

 

 짐의 얼굴에 떠오른 차갑고 고요하고 치명적인 표정을 본 스팍이 대꾸를 멈췄다.

 

 "술루" 침묵이 뒤따르자 짐이 소리쳤다. "넌 나와 함께 가. 미스터 스팍, 지휘를 맡아" 술루가 짐을 슬쩍 지나쳐 터보리프트 안으로 들어가자 캡틴이 스팍을 향해 시선을 들어올렸다. "우리가 아이들의 안전을 확보하는 즉시 지원을 요청하도록 해. 이 해적들이 상습적으로 연방 행성을 먹잇감으로 삼고 있다면 우리가 그걸 후회하게 만들어 줄거야"

 

 "Aye, sir,"  스팍이 양 손을 등 뒤에서 맞잡고 뒤로 물러서며 중얼거렸다.

 

 터보리프트의 문이 닫혔다. 10분도 지나지 않아 워프에서 벗어난 그들은 에릭스 프라임에서부터 추적해온 해적선으로부터 모습을 감췄다. 그러는 사이 그들의 계기판은 그 작은 구식 선박에 대한 온갖 데이터로 채워졌다. 엔터프라이즈의 스캐너 범위 안에 다른 존재는 없었다.

 

 "그들의 주파수를 모니터링하고 있어요" 우후라가 원정팀 두 사람의 생체신호를 메인 화면에 띄우며 불쑥 알려왔다. 그녀는 그들의 통신기 회선이 함교의 음성 시스템과 연동되도록 연결했다. 잠시 동안 아무 소리도 들려오지 않았다. 그때 :

 

 [커크가 술루에게]

 

 [들립니다, 캡틴]

 

 [좋아, 적어도 이건 작동하는군. 해적들에게서 물건 훔칠 준비는 됐어?]

 

 [의심의 여지 없이요, sir]

 

 [그럼 좋아! 스카티. 에너자이저]

 

 그들이 가버렸다.

 


	6. Discovering Atlas VI

원정팀이 물질화된 곳은 해적선의 화물칸이었다. 스카티에게 1점, 짐이 무심결에 생각했다. 그와 술루 모두 페이저를 꺼내들고 기절 모드로 조정했다. 그렇지만 짐은 이것을 사용할 필요가 없길 바랬다.

 

 아직은 해적들과 맞설 단계가 아니었다.

 

 "흩어지자" 캡틴이 낮고 조용한 목소리로 술루에게 속삭였다.

 

 한순간 망설이던 술루가 이내 고개를 끄덕였다.

 

 "넌 가서 아이들을 찾아. 최대한 빨리 찾은 다음 스카티가 그들을 빔업하게 해 줘"

 

 "Yes sir." 조타수가 다 허물어져 가는 어수선하고 눅눅한 창고를 휙 둘러보았다. "당신이 전송되어 갈 때까지 기다릴까요, 아니면 도우러 갈까요?"

 

 커크가 가까운 문을 향해 살금살금 움직이며 페이저를 들고 모퉁이 주변을 살펴보았다. "둘 다 필요없어. 아이들과 함께 가. 난 엔진룸을 찾아서 가능한 한 은밀히 파괴할 거야"

 

 "그러면 우리가 여기에 있다는 게 들통날 텐데요, sir?"

 

 "아니" 그가 페이저를 든 손으로 주변의 구조물을 가리켰다. "주변을 둘러봐. 이 녹슨 고철더미는 점착테이프와 요행으로 간신히 버티고 있어. 고장나기 직전의 주요 시스템만 해도 최소 대여섯 개는 될 거야. 난 내 개인적인 이득을 위해서 그 문제점들을 약간만 이용할 거고. 그거면 문제 없겠지?"

 

 술루가 활짝 웃었다. 잠시 뒤 캡틴이 미끄러지듯 빠져나가자 조타수는 몇 명인지 알 수 없는 어린이들이 갇혀 있는 비밀 장소의 위치를 찾기 시작했다.

 

 노랫소리가 아니었다면 몇 시간은 걸렸을 것이다.

 

 술루가 들어본 적 없는 노래가 화물칸 뒤쪽의 좁은 복도에서 희미하게 흘러나오고 있었다. 그는 잠시 눈을 감고 그 부드럽고 엄숙한 멜로디에 귀를 기울였다. 민요같은 노래를 종소리와 닮은 목소리들이 복잡한 화음으로 부르는 소리였다.

 

 해적들이 부를 법한 노래는 결코 아니었다.

 

 그가 소리를 따라가보니, 가슴 높이에 앞쪽에는 창살이 달려있어 위험한 동물을 가두는 데 쓰이는 작은 금속 상자 모양 우리 세 개가 지저분하고 흐트러진 물품 창고 뒤쪽 벽에 자리하고 있었다. 우리 안의 광경을 목격한 술루는 갑작스럽게 분노가 치밀어 올랐다. 그는 죽일 정도는 아니지만 메시지를 보낼 만큼 조금 더 강하게 페이저를 설정하고 조용히 앞으로 나아갔다.

 

 그가 우리 옆에 무릎을 꿇고 앉자 모든 노랫소리가 일제히 멈추었다. 주변을 살펴 이 곳에는 자신과 아이들 뿐임을 마지막으로 확인한 술루가 고개를 숙여 안쪽을 들여다 보았다. 한 우리 당 아이들이 네 명이라 한 번에 전송하기는 힘들었다. 스카티가 몇 명씩 묶어서 전송해야 할 것이다. 이상적이지는 않지만 불가능한 일도 아니었다.

 

 "안녕" 술루가 용기를 북돋아 주는 미소를 지으려 노력하며 속삭였다. 많게는 12살에서 작은 여자 아이에 이르기까지 다양한 연령대의 아이들이 한꺼번에 움츠러들었다. 술루는 이 일을 감정적으로 받아들이지 않기 위해 애썼다. "내 이름은 히카루야. 난 연방 기함 엔터프라이즈의 조종사란다. 너희들을 구해주러 왔어"

 

 "히카루" 가장 나이가 많은 푸른 눈의 작은 소녀가 가냘프게 따라했다. 그녀가 곁에 있던 아이를 꼬옥 끌어안았다.  "빛, 반짝임. 눈에 띄는. 밝은 이름이네요. 당신이 또 다른 해적이 아니란 걸 우리가 어떻게 알죠?"

 

 "그 사람들이랑 다른 옷을 입고 있잖아" 8살쯤 되어 보이는 가장 나이 많은 소년이 조용히 지적했다. 소녀와도 같은 그의 악센트는 그들의 조상이 프랑스에서 왔다는 희미한 흔적을 담고 있었다. 짐이라면 이걸 어떻게 생각했을지 술루는 궁금해졌다. 그 소년이 창살에 손이 닿을 정도로 앞으로 나왔다. 술루를 자세히 들여다보는 그의 눈동자는 황갈색이었다. "이 사람은 그들처럼 말하지 않아. 아저씨 정말 우리를 구하러 오신 거예요? 몇 시간은 더 걸리던가 아무도 안 올지도 모른다고 생각했어요"

 

 술루는 우리의 잠금 장치에 과부하를 거는 섬세한 작업을 시작했다. "우리는 너희들이 잡혀간지 10분쯤 뒤에 우주 정거장에 도착했어. 무슨 일이 있었는지 캡틴이 듣자마자 추적을 명령했지"

 

 "당신이 이곳에 있다는 것을 어떻게 해적들이 몰라요?"

 

 "그들은 구식 함선의 모든 센서를 차단하는 행성 자기장 속에 숨어 있거든. 우리 함선은 신형이라서, 그들은 장님이지만 우리는 여전히 모든 것을 볼 수 있단다" 첫번째 자물쇠가 딸깍 소리를 내며 열렸다. 술루는 즉시 다른 두 개의 장치에도 같은 코드를 적용시켜 순식간에 모든 아이들을 풀어주었다. 열두 명의 인질이 풀려나오자 그가 통신기 버튼을 눌렀다. "술루가 엔터프라이즈에게"

 

 [스캇이야. 말하게, 미스터 술루]

 

 "아이들 모두 저와 함께 있습니다. 13명 전송해 주세요"

 

 [알았어, 미스터 술루. 대기하고 있으라고]

 

 아이들이 주변에 모여들자 술루가 그들을 다정하게 바라보며 가까이 끌어당겨 안심시켰다. "닥터 맥코이의 도움을 얻을 수 있으면 좋겠군요"

 

 [그는 벌써 와서 서성대고 있어. 아주 정신 사납다니까]

 

 술루가 했을지도 모를 대답을 전송 에너지가 잘라냈다.

 

 그들이 물질화되자마자 맥코이가 달려들더니 거칠고 전문적인 솜씨로 아이들을 스캔하기 시작했다. 마침내 자신들이 안전하다는 것을 깨닫고 아이들이 울기 시작하자 진찰이 조금 더 어려워졌다. 챠펠 간호사와 조수가 최선을 다해 훌쩍이는 아이들을 달래며 침대와 음식이 기다리고 있는 의료실로 그들을 데려갔다.

 

 초기 진찰이 끝나자마자 맥코이가 술루를 보며 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "너까지 세면 딱 13명이군. 짐은 어딨어?"

 

 술루는 움찔대지 않으려 노력했다. "글쎄요, sir, 그는... 엔진실을 파괴하고...있을까요...?"

 

 닥터가 분노에 찬 소리를 냈다.

 

 "제가 금방 가서 확인해 보겠습니다" 술루가 불쑥 말하며 휙 돌아섰다. "함교에서 그를 모니터링하고 있을 테니까요" 그는 터보리프트까지 거의 뛰다시피했지만 맥코이가 뒤에서 따라들어오는 것을 막을 정도로는 재빠르지 못했다.

 

 "나도 같이 가야겠어. 너 혼자서 짐을 감시하는 건 아무래도 어려워 보이니까 말이야"

 

 "훌륭한 생각이군요" 술루가 체념의 한숨을 내쉬었다.

 

 함교에서는 대원들이 메인 화면에 뜬 짐의 생명 신호를 지켜보느라 하던 일을 멈춘 상태였다. 

 

 "내가 뭘 놓친 거야?" 술루가 자신의 자리로 미끄러져 들어가며 낮은 목소리로 체콥에게 속삭였다.

 

 체콥이 초조한 표정으로 그를 힐끗 돌아보았다. "많지는 않아요. 말하기가 조심스럽네요. 들려오는 소리로 판단했을 때 캡틴이 그들의 시스템에 뭔가 무시무시한 일을 하고 있다는 건 알겠지만 정확히 뭔지는 모르겠어요. 커맨더 스팍은 그가 심각한 부상 없이 귀환할 가능성이 아주 낮다고 추정했어요"

 

 술루가 잠시 생각해 보았다. "폭풍우 속에서 심각한 부상을 입지 않고 서핑할 확률보다 높아 아니면 낮아?"

 

 "오!" 체콥이 눈을 깜박이며 순식간에 확률을 계산하더니 안도에 찬 미소를 지었다. "훨씬 높죠. 고마워요, 술루. 정말 안심이 되네요"

 

 "언제든지"

 

 우후라가 험악한 표정으로 그들을 마주보기 위해 휙 돌아섰다. "쉿!" 그녀가 쉿 소리를 냈다. "너희들 때문에 뭔가 놓칠지도 몰라!"

 

 그들이 고개를 숙이고 계기판 가까이로 웅크리며 사과의 말을 중얼거렸다.

 

 함교는 다시 침묵에 휩싸였다. 너무도 팽팽한 긴장감에 커크의 오디오 주파수에서 흘러나오는 이상한 딱 부러지는 소리나 펑 소리가 그들을 펄쩍 뛰어오르게 만들었다. 이건 스트레스로 가득찬 시간낭비일지도 모른다고 술루가 생각하기 시작한 그 순간, 짐이 생각에 잠긴 듯한 소리를 냈다.

 

[그것 참 이상한걸...] 우후라가 자신의 장치를 해킹했음을 알지 못하는 짐이 중얼거리자 말소리가 그대로 함교에 울려퍼졌다. 잠시 뒤 짐이 조용히 욕설을 내뱉었다. [안녕] 그가 속삭였다. [난 짐이야. 네 이름은 뭐니?]

 

 "저 녀석 지금 해적 친구라도 사귀려는 거야?" 맥코이가 나직이 비명을 지르며 따졌다.

 

 스팍을 제외한 모두가 그를 향해 조용히 하라고 쉿 소리를 냈다.

 

 [오필리아? 예쁜 이름이네. 몇 살이니? 열셋? 오, 이봐, 그러면 거의 어른인 거네]

 

 "아이들 중 한 명이 따로 떨어져 있었군요!" 우후라가 가느다란 손을 들어 목에 대며 헉 하고 숨을 들이켰다. 그녀가 과학 부서를 향해 돌아섰다. "스팍-!"

 

 그는 이미 반응을 보이고 있었다. "스팍이 스캇에게"

 

 [스캇입니다, 말씀하세요]

 

 "다시 여러 명을 전송할 준비를 하게. 캡틴은 혼자서 돌아오지 않을 거야"

 

 [Aye, sir. 몇 명이 더 올지 알고 있습니까?]

 

 "최소 한 명이지만, 더 많은 인원에 대비하도록"

 

  [Aye, sir!]

 

 [널 위해 이 문을 열 거야, 알았지? 잠깐 물러서 있어] 높은 등급의 자물쇠를 능숙하게 따내는, 불안하리만치 크게 딸깍거리는 소리가 함교에 울려퍼졌다. 잠깐 긴장된 침묵의 순간이 지나간 뒤에 커크가 말했다. [됐다. 그리 나쁘진 않았지? 이건 이를테면 모험같은 거야. 어쨌거나 무서운 부분은 이제 끝났어. 나머지는 아주 재밌을 거야] 시간이 째깍째깍 흘러갔다. [무서워 하지 마] 캡틴이 부드럽고 이해심 있는 목소리로 속삭이자, 맥코이가 함교 대원들의 귀를 틀어막길 바라며 불편한 듯 자세를 바꾸었다.

 

그렇지만 달리 어쩔 도리가 없었다. 함교를 흘끗 둘러보니 대부분 넋이 나가 있었다. 체콥의 영웅 숭배는 금방이라도 물리적인 형태를 갖춰 뛰쳐나올 듯 보였다.

 

 [가자, 여기서 해적들이랑 있고 싶지는 않지, 안 그래? 해적들은 구려. 내 대원들이 훨씬 멋지지. 내 손 잡아. 안전한 곳으로 데려다 줄게. 내 함선은 온 우주에서 제일 크고 제일 멋지다고] 그는 자신의 생체 신호를 통해 흘러나오는 어떠한 압박감도 내보이지 않으며 참을성 있게 달랬다. [이제 우리가 무슨 일이 벌어지고 있는지 아니까, 널 보호해 줄거야. 알았지? 그러니까 내 손 잡고 여기서 빠져나가자. 왜냐하면 나는 너 없이는 가지 않을거니까]

 

 "그의 손을 잡고 가" 술루가 자신에게 읊조렸다. "그의 손을 잡고 가라고"

 

 "어서, 오필리아" 손마디가 하얗게 변할 정도로 계기판 끝을 꽉 움켜쥔 우후라가 재촉했다. 

 

 [잘 했어!] 짐이 갑작스레 환성을 올렸다. 그의 통신기가 함선을 연결하는 신호를 보내며 삐 소리를 냈다. [커크가 엔터프라이즈에게]

 

 [스캇입니다. 말씀하세요, 캡틴]

 

 [세 명 전송시켜 줘]

 

 스팍을 제외한 모두가 깜짝 놀랐다. "세 명?"

 

 맥코이가 터보리프트를 향해 질주했다. 그의 등 뒤에서 문이 닫히자 우후라가 술루, 체콥과 놀란 눈빛을 교환했다. "세 명이라고?" 그들이 서로에게 질문을 던졌다.

 

 "캡틴이 함교로 돌아오면" 의혹에 찬 그들 뒤에서 스팍이 말했다. "출발하기에 앞서 그가 맡겨놓은 일에 관한 정확한 상태 보고서를 원할 거네. 모든 부서는 즉시 요청한 보고서를 준비하도록. 알겠나?"

 

 "Yes sir," 세 명의 장교가 합창하며 즉시 작업을 시작했다.

 

 5분도 채 지나지 않아 커크가 함교로 성큼성큼 들어왔다. 차분하고 자신감 넘치는 그의 겉모습은 한가지를 빼면 변함이 없었다. 그의 한 손에는 마지막으로 전송된 완전히 예상치 못했던 세 번째 인물이 딸려 있었다. 그 인물의 모습에 스팍을 포함한 함교 멤버 전원이 충격으로 헉 하고 숨을 들이켰다.

 

 짐의 손을 아주 꼬옥 붙잡음으로써 차분한 태도가 거짓임을 드러내고 있는, 어린 벌칸 소년이었다.

 

 "여기가 함교야" 짐이 밝게 웃으며 그 소년에게 말했다. "모두들" 그가 자신의 대원들에게 덧붙였다. "이쪽은 발틱(Valt'ik)이야. 12살이고. 잘못된 시간에 잘못된 견학 여행을 하느라 오늘 하루가 엉망이 되었지. 같이 붙들려 있던 애, 오필리아는 의료실에 친구들과 같이 있어. 발틱은 잠시 우리와 어울리기로 했어. 왜냐하면 여기야말로 온갖 거칠고 정신없는 일들이 벌어지는 곳이니까"

 

 "그들이 어째서 따로 떨어져 있었을까요?" 다른 모두와 비슷한 불안감을 안고 그 소년을 바라보던 술루가 질문을 던졌다.

 

 스팍은 자신의 생각을 정리하는데 어려움을 겪고 있었다.  _그들이 벌칸인을 데려갔어. 귀중한 소수의 생존자들 중 한 명을. 어떻게 그들이 감히-_

 

 "오필리아는 에릭시안 이주지의 왕과 왕비에 해당하는 사람들의 딸이야" 짐은 여전히 미소를 지으며 설명했지만, 지금은 어딘지 본능적이고 위험한 날 같은게 서 있었다. "VIP들은 다른 화물과 따로 분리해 두는 편이 더 낫다고 생각한게 아닐까" 발틱의 가치는 그 존재 자체로 충분했다. 

 

 "캡틴" 스팍이 신중히 톤을 조절하며 입을 열었다. 그를 힐끗 바라본 커크가 억지로 긴장을 푼 어깨에서 못다 한 이야기를 읽어냈다.

 

_그들은 반드시 대가를 치뤄야 합니다. 값비싼 대가를._

 

 "그래" 짐이 다른 누구에게라기보다 스스로에게 중얼거렸다. 그런 뒤 발틱을 향해 밝고 따뜻하게 웃어보이며 그의 손을 부드럽게 움켜쥐었다. "그 바보같은 해적들을 우리가 한 발도 쏘지 않고 체포하는 거 보고 싶어?"

 

 짐을 올려다보는 발틱의 눈동자는 엄숙했고 표정은 차분했다. 비록 그는 아무 말도 하지 않았지만 거의 끄덕이는 것처럼 고개를 기울였다.

 

 "좋았어!" 짐이 킥킥거렸다. 그가 자신의 유니폼 셔츠를 벗기 시작했다. "미스터 스팍, 우리 지원군은 지금 어쩌고 있지?"

 

 스팍이 가까운 지역의 지도를 메인 화면으로 보냈다. 해적선은 엔터프라이즈 외에 4대의 연방 함선에 둘러싸여 있었다. "용병선과 선원들의 체포를 어떻게 도울 것인지, 추가적인 명령을 기다리고 있습니다"

 

 "날 위해 이것 좀 들고 있어 줄래?" 짐이 금색 오버셔츠를 발틱에게 건네자, 그가 캡틴의 손을 잡는 대신 그것을 가슴팍에 꼬옥 움켜쥐었다. "체포하기 전에" 커크가 발틱을 포함한 모두를 향해 말했다. "저 녀석들이 나쁜짓을 했다는 것을 밝혀내야지. 아이들은 더 이상 이유가 될 수 없어. 첫째, 아이들은 우리와 이곳에 있기 때문이고, 둘째, 우리가 문서나 공식적인 이유 없이 저들의 배에 승선했기 때문이야. 관료적인 측면 그리고 법적인 측면에서 우리는 경솔하게 행동했고 중요한 증거들을 채택할 수 없게 만들었어" 그가 스팍을 흘깃 보았다. "맞아?"

 

 스팍은 거의 억지로 고개를 끄덕였다. 그의 푸른 눈동자 안에 계획이 서 있는게 보였지만 무엇인지 가늠할 수가 없었다.

 

 "자, 이 나쁜 녀석들이 우리를 위해 어려운 일을 하도록 설득할 수 있는지 어디 볼까"

 

 "...Sir?" 일등항해사가 자신없이 재촉했다.

 

 "우리는 저 녀석들에게 로프를 던져 줄 거야" 짐이 발틱에게 설명했다. 탐욕스러운 뭔가가 즐거운 미소의 형태로 그들 사이를 지나갔다. "그리고 그들이 스스로 목을 매는 걸 지켜보는 거지"

 

 "...아주 만족스러워요" 발틱이 짐의 셔츠에 대고 속삭였다.

 

 "우후라" 캡틴이 통신 장교에게 덧붙였다. "행성 자기장으로 곤란을 겪는 것처럼 보이게끔 엔터프라이즈에서 내보내는 발신 메시지를 만들 수 있어?"

 

 우후라가 얼굴을 찡그리며 생각에 잠겼다. "어느 정도로요, sir?"

 

 "흐릿한 영상이면 좋겠어. 세부사항을 알아볼 수 없을 정도로 흐릿하지만, 그들이 내 얼굴을 보고 내가 인간이고 연방 사람이라는 정도는 알아볼 수 있을 정도로는 깨끗하게 말이지. 일그러졌지만 완전히 깨지지는 않게. 작은 선박 한척이 그들의 스캐너 범위 안 어딘가에 있고 겨우 메시지를 보낼 수 있을 정도의 힘밖에는 없는 것처럼. 할 수 있겠어?"

 

 "Yes sir," 우후라가 대답하며 짐의 설명대로 시스템을 조작하기 위해 자신의 계기판으로 몸을 돌렸다. "어느 함선으로 신호를 보낼까요, sir?"

 

 짐의 거친 미소는 절반쯤 순수한 광기 이상이 들어있었다. "어디긴, 그야 물론 해적선이지"

 

\-------------------

 

 마침내 해적선 목시(Moxy)의 통신 터미널에 잡힌 약하고 깨진 신호는, 처음에는 놀라운 일이었다. 누가 이런 거센 자기장 속에서 그들의 위치를 알아낼 수 있었단 말인가?

 

 "회피 기동" 일등항해사 월래스가 느긋하게 명령했다.

 

 그녀와 같이 근무하고 있던 유일한 선원인 돕슨이 시큰둥한 표정으로 계기판을 흘끔거렸다. "워프 드라이브가 또 고장났어요. 아침에 애들 중 하나를 보내겠습니다. 그리고 중앙 통신회선이 다운됐어요. 이런 거지같은 일들은 꼭 한꺼번에 생긴다니까. 이런 일 가지고 캡틴이나 다른 누구를 호출하긴 싫어요. 이게 다 고쳐질 때까지 손으로 기록을 작성하라고 할 걸요"

 

 "그럴 수 있다 한들 아무도 안 부를래. 이렇게 간단한 일 때문에는. 오늘 포획물 정도면 흥청망청 놀만 해"

 

 "응답해야 합니까?"  돕슨이 주저주저 물어보았다. 

 

 월래스가 그의 팔에 주먹을 날렸다. "우리가 다 미친 줄 알아, 돕슨?" 그녀가 그를 밀쳐내며 따졌다. "당연히 응답해야지! 캡틴이 깨어나 우리 모두가 쇠고랑을 찬 모습을 보게 된다면, 너 이 끔찍한 멍청이가 우리 배를 연방의 눈에 의심스러워 보이게 만들었기 때문이라면, 그가 널 죽일 거야. 특히나 우리가 쉽게 따돌릴 수 있는 통상적인 스캔일 가능성이 큰 이런 경우는 말야 "

 

 돕슨이 빈정거리는 얼굴로 그녀를 자리로 안내했다. "오, 물론입죠, 마담. 통신에 응답하세요! 당신의 '통상적인' 스캔에 들어있는 속임수와 함정들을 볼줄 아는 우리들은 전혀 신경쓰지 마시구요"

 

 "그 입 다물어" 월래스가 위협적인 소리를 냈다. "이 일이 끝나기 전에 네 녀석을 사슬로 묶어버릴 거야!" 콘솔에서 다시 삐 소리가 울리자 월래스가 버튼을 눌러 통신을 연결했다.

 

 월래스는 노이즈가 섞인 깨진 영상 너머로 스타플릿 아무개의 평범한 검은 옷을 입은 듯한 지나치게 잘생긴 - 사실 소년에 가까운 - 젊은 남자를 보았다.  "-답하라" 그는 지루함을 담은 목소리로 말하고 있었다. 그가 한 손을 들어 하품을 가렸다. "미확인 선박 응답하세요. 미확인 선박. 제발 응답 좀 해. 바보같군" 그가 스스로에게 중얼거렸다. "여기까지 와서 이게 무슨 헛수고람. 멍청한 무역선 같으니. 시간 낭비는 또-"

 

 _식은 죽 먹기_ 라고 생각하며 월래스가 눈을 게슴츠레하게 떴다. "상선 릴라이언트, 통신 주파수에 응답 중입니다" 그녀가 가르랑거리는 목소리로 말했다. 돕슨이 눈동자를 굴렸다. "신원을 밝히세요, 발신 선박"

 

 주저앉아 있던 소년이 자세를 바로 하더니, 월래스의 목소리에 호기심을 드러내며 지나치게 파란 눈동자를 밝게 빛냈다. "저기 안녕하세요, 상선 릴라이언트" 그가 히죽거리며 대답했다. "이런 변두리에서 당신같은 분을 뵙게 되다니 너무 멋지네요"

 

 월래스가 머리속으로 눈동자를 굴리며 손 안에 웃음을 감추었다. 어린애들은 너무 쉽다니깐. 이건 뭐 거의 장난이지. "신원을 밝히세요" 그녀가 장난치듯 말했다. "발신 선박"

 

 그는 잠깐 부루퉁해 하며 그녀가 추측하기에 꽤나 일반적인 서류처럼 보이는 것을 흘낏 내려다 보았다. "연방 순찰 함선 피에르테(Fierte)입니다. 이 지역을 적절한 승인없이 운항하는 함선을 조사하는 중이죠. 검열을 위해 구역 권한 코드와 화물 리스트를 보내 주세요"

 

 "어째서, Fierte, 이 짓궂은 녀석" 월래스가 히죽거렸다. "여기 올라타기라도 하게?"

 

 돕슨이 구석에서 조용히 토하는 시늉을 했다.

 

 그 소년이 히죽 웃으며 월래스의 지친 심장에 가벼운 떨림을 안겨주었다.  "당신이 얌전히 굴지 않는다면 말이지, 릴라이언트"

 

 "신호가 그리 선명하지 않네, 꼬마. 어쩌면 네가 이쪽으로 건너와야 할지도 모르겠어"

 

 "아, 그럼 좋을 텐데" 그가 다시 부루퉁해졌다. "캡틴이 깨어나서 내가 근무지를 이탈했다는 걸 알면 좋아하지 않으실 거야. 지금으로서는 당신네 서류를 대신 좀 받아봐야겠는걸"

 

 월래스가 완전히 조작된 문서를 전송하기 시작했다. "이 지역에서는 뭐든 약간 오류가 생기는 경향이 있어서 그것들이 얼마나 깨끗할런지 모르겠지만 어쨌거나 받아"

 

 "응" 자료들이 그의 계기판에 도착하자 그것들을 살펴보며 소년이 중얼거렸다. "오류라면 이미 눈치챘어"

 

 해적은 히죽거리고픈 충동을 억눌렀다.  _꼬맹이, 넌 감도 못 잡을 거야._   "그럼 필요한 건 받은 거지?"

 

 "그래" 그녀가 보낸 자료를 훑어보던 그가 다시 지루함에 몸을 담그며 시인했다. "몇 가지 확인 좀 해 주겠어? 멍청한 서류 작업 때문에" 그가 투덜댔다. "이건 도대체가 똑같은 법이 없다니까"

 

 연방 함선과의 길어지는 통신에 돕슨은 초조해지기 시작했지만, 월래스는 함께 일해오는 동안 그를 무시하는데 익숙해져 있었다. "해봐, 꼬마"

 

 "'필수품들' 이라는게 조금 애매한데. 정확히 뭘 운송 중인 거야?"

 

 잔혹한 히죽거림이 월래스의 예쁜 입술을 비틀었다. "가축이야"

 

 소년이 눈썹을 찌푸리며 다시 데이터 파일을 힐끗 훑어보았다. "허. 우주에서 그건 정말 재밌겠군. 당신네 함선은 꽤나 낡기도 했는데, 기분 나빠하지 마. 가축들을 어디다 두지?"

 

 "화물칸에"

 

 "거기서 그들을 어떻게 따뜻하게 해 주는데?"

 

 그녀가 어깨를 으쓱였다. "그들을 따뜻하게 해 줄 필요는 그다지 없어. 필요하면 서로 꼭 붙어있던가 할테지"

 

 "음식이나 물은? 배수 설비는?"

 

 "그들에게는 별 필요가 없어"

 

 "목적지는 어디야? 어디다 쓸 건데?"

 

 "시장" 그녀의 히죽거림이 음침해졌다. "그들은 최고 입찰자에게 갈 거야. 뭐에 쓰던간에. 어차피 그들은 꽤나 다용도로 쓸 수 있는 동물이거든"

 

 "그러니까" 그 소년이 모니터에서 조금 뒤로 물러서며 한 손의 손가락으로 계기판을 드럼치듯 두드렸다. "당신은 그들의 기본적인 필요에 대한 적절한 배려도 없이 가축을 운송 중이라 이거로군. 당신네 허가증은 동물과 같은 종류의 무역이 포함되어 있지 않아. 왜냐하면 상선이니까. 그나저나 그 허가증 말인데, 5년 전쯤 파괴된 함선의 명의로 발급된데다 유효기간이 한참 전에 지난 거야. 당신의 문서에는 여지껏 가축 무역을 후원한 적이 없는 상인 길드와 제휴되어 있다고 나와 있어. 게다가 조금 전에 우리가 그쪽과 연락해 봤는데, 댁들이 자신들의 일원이 아니라는 것을 꽤나 분명히 확인시켜 주더군"

 

 월래스의 심장이 얼어붙으며 발밑으로 떨어져 내렸다. "돕슨!" 그녀가 자리에서 휙 몸을 돌려 소리쳤다. "긴급 탈출 경로를-"

 

 "말했잖아요! 월래스. 워프 드라이브가-!"

 

 "미스터 스팍" 소년히 차분히 말했다. "우리 손님이 아무데도 가지 못하게 해"

 

 "이미 처리했습니다, 캡틴" 멀리서 대답이 들려왔다.

 

 월래스가 두 눈을 감았다.

 

 "허" 그 소년 캡틴이 생각에 잠긴 채 유심히 바라봤다. "그리고 이제는 탈출 시도까지. 알지? 무고한 사람은 도망치지 않는다는 거" 그가 파란 눈동자를 차갑게 빛내며 금빛 머리를 한 쪽으로 기울였다. "내가 보기에는 말이지, 상선 릴라이언트" 그가 겨울처럼 부드럽고 치명적인 목소리로 말했다. "이게 다 당신네 화물을 수색할 이유가 되어줄 것처럼 들리는군" 그의 관심이 보이지 않는 동료를 향해 옆으로 옮겨갔다. "어떻게 생각해, 우후라 중위?"

 

 전송상태가 깨끗해지며 컨스티튜션급 스타플릿 함선의 크고 위협적인 함교가 모습을 드러냈다. 분노에 찬 표정을 짓고 있는 한쌍의 젊은 장교 뒤에 평범한 검정색 옷을 입은 소년이 서 있었다. 이국적인 미모의 여자가 승리에 차 입술을 비틀어 히죽거리며 통신부서에 앉아 있었다. 그녀의 뒤에는 스타플릿 과학자의 푸른색 옷을 입고 있는 벌칸인이 있었다.

 

 그러나 그 중 최악인 것은 금색 셔츠를 조심스레 양 팔에 안고 캡틴의 팔꿈치 근처에 서 있는 작은 벌칸인 소년이었다. 포로가 풀려났다. 저 애를 데려갔다면 다른 애들 역시 사라졌을 것이다. 월래스가 가지고 있다고 생각했던 협상력과 마찬가지로. 그들의 모든 노력은 물거품이 되었다. 몇 년에 걸친 계획이 한 시간도 안 되어 무너진 것이다.

 

 이 녀석 대체 누구야?

 

 "Aye, sir," 우후라 중위가 단호히 대답했다. "이 쓰레기들을 체포하기에 충분한 것 이상이죠. 관련자들 모두에게 이 통신의 사본을 보내겠습니다"

 

 "어우, 쩨쩨하게 굴지 마" 캡틴이 날선 웃음을 지으며 놀렸다. "방금 철면피한 해적 무리들을 엿먹였잖아. 어서 이 통신을 모두에게 보내라고. 웃기 딱 좋을테니"

 

 "넌  _소년_ 이잖아" 월래스가 의혹에 찬 목소리로 말했다.

 

 "난 제임스 타이베리우스 커크야" 소년이 그녀의 말을 정정했다. "연방 유인 우주에서 연방 행성과 연방 시민의 아이들에 대해 최소 12가지 이상의 중죄를 저지른 혐의로 당신을 체포하겠어. 넌 끝났어, 상선 릴라이언트. 얌전히 항복해, 그렇지 않으면 댁들 주변에 숨어 있는 4대의 감시선 중 한 대가 너희 납치범들을 가루로 만들 거야" 그와 월래스는 침묵속에 서로를 한참이나 응시했다. "당신은 아이들을 데려가지 말았어야 했어" 마침내 그가 입을 열었다.

 

 "그렇군" 그녀가 피로에 찬 미소를 지으며 시인했다. "이게 나쁜 생각이었다는걸 지금은 알겠어. 무조건적으로 항복하지. 좋은 솜씨였어. 캡틴 커크"

 

 "불에 타서 죽어버려, 쓰레기 해적" 그가 명랑하게 대답했다. 통신이 끝났다.

 

 진압이 시작되었다. 

 

\----------------------------------

 

 "어째서 그게 먹혀들었는지 알겠어?" 짐이 다시 셔츠를 머리 위로 끌어당기며 발틱에게 물었다.

 

 "전혀요" 캡틴이 옷을 다 입자 발틱이 손을 내밀며 조용히 시인했다.

 

 짐이 그 손을 힘있게 붙잡고 크루들을 향해 고개를 끄덕였다. "이제 최악인 부분은 끝났으니까, 난 발틱이랑 본즈 좀 보러갈게. 미스터 체콥, 에릭스 프라임으로 경로 설정해. 미스터 스팍, 지휘를 맡아"

 

 "Yes sir," 장교들이 입을 모아 대답했다. 짐의 손을 꽉 붙들고 있는 작은 손가락들을 향해 잠깐 알 수 없는 시선을 떨어뜨린 스팍이 이내 몸을 돌렸다.

 

 "그게 통한 이유는" 짐이 발틱과 터보리프트 안으로 들어가며 설명했다. "멍청한 인간들은 떠벌리는걸 좋아하기 때문이야. 첫 부분만 던져주면 나머지는 알아서 술술 불거든. 상대방보다 자신들이 더 똑똑하다고 생각할 때는 특히나. 그래서 네가 오늘 배운 교훈은 : 이것처럼 뭔가 큰 일을 저지를 생각이라면 그 후에 입을 꼭 다물어라"

 

 "...계획적으로 악한 행동을 하라고 권하시는 건가요, 캡틴 커크?"

 

 "짐이라고 불러" 캡틴이 주장했다. "그리고 아냐, 물론 아니지. 내가 권하는 것은, 바보같은 행동은 의도적으로 억누르라는 거야" 

 

 "만약 해적들이 당신이 말한 것처럼 '멍청하지' 않았다면" 발틱이 지적했다. "당신의 계략에 속지 않았을지도 몰라요"

 

 "그 해적들이 멍청하지 않았다면" 짐이 대답했다. "애초에 너희들을 납치하지도 않았을 거야"

 

 잠깐 동안 발틱은 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그의 손가락이 짐의 손을 꽉 쥐었다. "그러면 당신이 우리를 구할 필요도 없었겠죠" 그가 낮고 부드러운 목소리로 말했다. "그러면 저는 당신을 만나지 못했을 거예요"

 

 그들은 터보리프트를 나와 의료실 쪽으로 향했다. "우린 어쨌거나 에릭스에 가는 중이었으니까" 짐이 말했다. "이 모든 해적 소동 없이 거기서 널 볼 수 있었을 거야"

 

 발틱이 고개를 저었다. "아뇨. 허락받지 못했을 거예요"

 

 캡틴이 얼굴을 찌푸리며 어둡고 침울한 머리를 내려다 보았다. "그게 대체 무슨 뜻-" 그의 말은 의료실의 문이 갑자기 쉿 소리를 내며 열리자 끊어졌다.

 

 "제길, 짐! 해적선을 그냥 막 돌아다니면 어떡해! 어떤 종류의 끔찍하고 고통스러운 질병이 그 더러운 곳에 떠다니고 있을지 생각이나 해봤어? 아니라고? 난 그랬어! 이제 나는 네 예방 접종을 죄다 업데이트 해야 한다고!"

 

 움찔 놀란 짐이 마지못해 운명에 굴복하자 방 여기저기에 흩어져 있던 아이들이 쳐다보며 키득거렸다.

 

 거기서부터는 모든 일이 상당히 수월했다.

 

\------------------

 

 잠시 후 계기판에서 시선을 들어올린 체콥은 캡틴이 보이지 않자 눈을 깜박거렸다. "커맨더" 대신 벌칸인에게 말한 체콥은 그가 자신을 향해 돌아서기를 기다렸다. "대략 5분 뒤에 에릭스 프라임에 도착할 예정입니다"

 

 스팍이 고개를 끄덕이며 등 뒤에서 양 손을 꽉 움켜쥐었다. "고맙네, 소위. 우후라 중위, 우리의 도착을 의료실에 알려주게"

 

 "Yes sir."  우후라가 의료실에 있는 통신장치를 연결하더니 잠시 후 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "오, 세상에나!" 그녀가 씩씩거렸다. "이거 농담이겠지"

 

 "뭔데요?" 자리에서 몸을 비튼 체콥이 호기심을 담아 물어보았다. 그는 스팍이 자신을 향해 한쪽 눈썹을 들어올리자 의기소침해 졌지만 완전히 몸을 돌리지는 않았다.

 

 "이건 정말 말도 안되는-! 여기요"  그녀가 영상을 메인 화면으로 보내며 말했다. "내가 보여줄게요"

 

 의료실에서, 아이들에 둘러싸인 캡틴 커크는 바닥에 앉아 그들에게 이야기를 들려주느라 여념이 없었다. 맥코이는 뒤편에서 얼굴을 찌푸리고 있었지만 평소보다 더 퉁명스러워 보이지는 않았다. 짐의 이야기에 전혀 관심을 보이지 않는 유일한 아이인 발틱은 캡틴의 바로 곁에서 그의 어깨에 머리를 기댄 채 잠들어 있었다.

 

 "...그가 아이들을 잘 다루는게 문제인 건가요?"  술루가 머뭇거리며 물어보았다.

 

 우후라가 눈동자를 굴리고는 볼륨을 조절했다. 그 어느 때보다 표현력 있게 높아졌다가 낮아지는 커크의 목소리가 함교를 가득 채웠다. 

 

 그는 유창한 프랑스어로 말하고 있었다.

 

 "표준어, 러시아어, 프랑스어" 우후라가 손가락을 꼽으며 수를 셌다. 그녀가 분에 찬 표정으로 고개를 들었다. "뭐든 더 추가하고 싶은 사람 없어요? 남몰래 스와힐리어(동부 아프리카에서 널리 사용되는 공용어)도 할 줄 아는 거 아니에요? 이런게 그의 파일에 적혀있기는 해요?" 그녀가 스팍에게 물었다.

 

 벌칸인이 양쪽 눈썹을 들어올렸다. "내가 캡틴의 개인 파일에 접근했다고 인정하지는 않겠지만, 당신이 그에게 물어볼 수 있을 것 같군" 

 

 "그러면 러시아 서커스단 활동이 틀어졌을 때 그가 프랑스 발레단에 합류했다는 얘기를 듣게 될테죠" 그녀가 자신의 계기판을 향해 휙 돌아섰다. "고맙지만 사양하겠어요, sir. 난 내 머리속이 복잡하지 않은 편이 더 좋아요"

 

 "그렇군. 이제 새로운 발견도 해냈으니, 캡틴 커크에게 우리가 목적지에 거의 도착했다고 알려주면 좋겠어"

 

 "Yes sir."

 

 그녀의 메시지를 받은 짐이 고개를 끄덕였다. "이 애들이랑 뭐 좀 하고 나서 내가 전송실로 데려갈게. 여기 있는 어린 신사 숙녀 분들에게는 힘든 하루였잖아"

 

 그의 말에 아이들이 키득거리며 가까이 다가왔다. 짐은 웃으며 그들의 행동을 허락했지만, 그들이 발틱과 부딪히지 않게 하느라 조심스러웠다. "터치 텔레패스라도 잠은 자야 돼" 아이들이 물어보자 그가 설명했다.

 

 그들이 다시 키득거렸다. 여자 아기 한 명이 대담하게 그의 무릎 위로 기어올라와 통통한 팔로 목을 감싸며 그곳에 자리잡았다. 그녀가 그의 뺨을 축축하고 미끌거리는 키스로 뒤덮었다.

 

 "... 다시 생각해 보니까 얘네들을 거기까지 몰고 가려면 도움이 필요할 것 같기도 해"

 

 맥코이가 눈을 굴리며 통신 장비쪽으로 다가왔다. "우리가 우주 정거장에 도착하면 짐의 새로운 팬클럽이 전송될 수 있도록 내가 준비시킬게"

 

 "그가 그러려고 하지 않을 때조차도" 우후라가 웃음섞인 한숨을 내쉬었다. "상심의 흔적(broken hearts)을 남기는군요"

 

 "그건 잘 모르겠는데, 중위" 구조된 십수명의 아이들의 밝은 얼굴을 힐끔 바라보며 닥터가 말했다. "나에겐 얘네들이 어디가 부러진 것처럼 보이지는 않는군" ("They don't seem all that broken to me.")

 

그녀가 뭐라 대꾸하기도 전에 그가 연결을 끊어버렸다.

 


	7. Discovering Atlas VII

 모든 아이들이 안전하게 집으로 돌아온 뒤 외교 원정 팀은 - 다시 한번 짐, 스팍 그리고 우후라 외에 구조 임무에 참여했던 술루가 추가되었다 - 그들과 함께 우주 정거장으로 전송되었다. 그들이 도착하자마자 울부짖고 눈물을 흘리는, 제정신이 아닐 정도로 기쁨에 찬 부모와 일가친척이 몰려들더니 인파속에서 다시 돌아온 아이를 찾기 위해 전송실을 빽빽히 메웠다. 벅찬 안도감의 첫 번째 파도가 자신의 감각 위에 부딪혀왔을 때 스팍은 하마터면 움찔할 뻔 했다.

 

 "그들에게 공간을 좀 내주자" 짐이 제안하며 벌칸인 일등항해사와 직접적으로 접촉하는 일 없이 자신의 장교들을 뒤로 물러서게 했다. 일단 그들이 안전하게 구석으로 가게 되자, 짐은 스팍과 에릭시안들 사이에 자리 잡고 학생이었던 바로 얼마 전처럼 일련의 상황을 관찰했다.

 

 짐의 행동에 들어 있는 무의식적인 배려가 무언가를 말해주고 있었지만, 거기에 대해 길게 생각하기에는 스팍의 머리 속이 다른 사람들의 행복감으로 너무 꽉 차 있었다.

 

 데려갈 가족이 없었던 발틱은 사방에서 밀려드는 에릭시안들을 피하기 위해 캡틴의 곁에 바짝 붙어섰다. 

 

 짐이 보호하듯 한 팔로 소년의 어깨를 감싸안고 상쾌한 미소를 지어 보였다. "넌 괜찮을 거야" 그가 힘주어 말했다. "이 사람들은 곧 진정하게-"

 

 "Ophelia(오필리아)!" 한 여성이 새된 소리를 질렀다.

 

 "Maman(엄마)!" 소녀들 중 한 명이 울면서 양 팔을 내밀고 너무도 가볍고 우아하게 춤을 추듯 발걸음을 내딛었다. 그 소녀는 눈에 띄게 아름다웠다. 그녀의 머리카락은 그녀의 피부에 금빛 반짝임을 선사한 것과 같은 태양에 탈색된 기다란 금발이었으며, 눈동자는 몇몇 다른 식민지인들과 같은 황갈색이었다.

 

 모여든 군중과 고위 관리들은 소녀가 그들 사이를 지나가는 동안 자연스럽게 길을 비켜주었다. 고가의 옷과 희귀한 보석을 걸친 여성이 양 팔을 벌리며 통곡했다. "Ophelia! Ma belle, ma precieuse! Ma cherie Ophelia! Ah, mon bebe!" (오필리아! 내 아가, 내 보물! 나의 사랑하는 오필리아! 아, 내 아가!) 그 여성이 오필리아 앞에 무릎을 꿇고 주저앉아 소녀의 얼굴을 양 손으로 감싸쥐자 치마가 그녀의 주위에 넓게 펼쳐졌다. 어머니의 짙은 푸른색 눈동자가 자신의 딸이 다친 곳은 없는지 훑어보았다. "Laissez-moi te regarder, ma fillette. Ah, tu es si pale! Vous devez avoir ete si effrayes.Etes-vous bien?" (어디 좀 보자, 얘야. 아, 얼굴이 창백하구나! 그들이 널 데려가서 얼마나 걱정했는지. 몸은 괜찮니?)

 

 "Elle n'est pas blessee," (그녀는 무사합니다) 커크가 일행으로부터 떨어져 나와 그 여성의 어깨에 한 손을 얹고 안심시키듯 말했다. "Les enfants sont tous bien." (아이들 모두 무사합니다)

 

 그녀가 거의 필사적으로 그의 손을 움켜쥐었다. 그녀의 가슴에 꼭 안겨 있던 오필리아가 그를 올려다보기 위해 고개를 들자 눈물이 뺨을 타고 흘러내리고 있었다. "Qui etes-vous?"(당신은 누구시죠?) 그녀가 떨리는 목소리로 물었다.

 

 짐이 미소지었다. "엔터프라이즈의 캡틴 커크입니다" 그가 자유로운 한 손으로 경례를 했다. "잘 부탁드립니다, 부인. 이쪽은 아이들의 구출을 도운 제 장교들-"

 

 "Tu es un ange!" (당신은 제 천사에요!) 말을 끝맺기도 전에 자신을 홱 잡아당기는 그녀의 예상치 못한 행동에 그가 휘청거렸다. 그를 곁으로 끌어당긴 어머니가 스타플릿 캡틴과 자신의 딸을 같은 동작으로 흔들며 흐느꼈다. "Un ange, envoye pour sauver nos enfants. Merci, merci!" (아이들을 구하기 위해 하늘이 보내주신 천사군요. 고맙습니다, 고마워요!)

 

 "어..." 커크는 상당히 쑥스러운 듯 보였다.

 

 스팍은 비장한 결의로 무장하고 성큼성큼 걸어나와 그 히스테리컬한 여성의 손아귀로부터 자신의 캡틴을 조심스럽게 떼어냈다. "고마운 마음은 알겠지만 불필요합니다. 마담" 다시 일어선 짐이 살짝 비틀거리자, 스팍이 그를 안정시켜 주기 위해 그의 등에 잠시 손을 댔다. 스팍은 자신을 향해 반짝 지나간 감사의 미소에 반응하지 않았다. "캡틴의 행동은 연방 시민들을 보호하기 위해서였지, 비논리적이고 달갑지 않은 흐느낌을 위해서가 아니었습니다"

 

 스팍의 가차없는 언급에 모욕을 느끼는 대신 그 여성은 눈물에 젖은 채로 웃었다. "Les Vulcans sont tellement droles." (벌칸인들은 아주 재밌군요)

 

 짐이 활짝 웃었다. "Je dis souvent le meme! (저도 종종 같은 생각을 합니다!) 그런데," 시간이 갈수록 더욱 혼란스러워 보이는 벌칸인들과 대원들을 향해 그가 고개를 끄덕이며 덧붙였다. "표준어로 대화를 계속해야 하겠군요. 언어의 장벽이 있어서요"

 

 "오, 용서하세요" 그 여성은 복잡하게 수놓아진 손수건으로 눈물을 훔치며 여전히 품에 안겨 있는 오필리아와 함께 우아하게 일어섰다. 그녀가 풍성한 치마를 펼치며 기품있게 절했다. "전 소피아입니다. 에릭스의 퍼스트 레이디이자 콜로니 제 1여성(la Grande Dame de la Colonie)이죠. 아실 리 없겠지만 소중한 오필리아와 아이들을 구해 주심으로써, 당신은 통치 가문의 차기 계승자인 공주(Petite Dame)와 그녀의 신하들을 구하신 거예요. 오, 캡틴!" 그녀가 다시 한번 그의 양 손을 와락 움켜쥐었다. "이 은혜를 어떻게 다 갚아야 좋을지요?"

 

 반짝이는 푸른 눈동자가 냉랭해졌다. "가장 비천한 하인들이었다 해도," 그가 쌀쌀맞은 미소를 지으며 중얼거렸다. "저희는 똑같이 행동했을 겁니다, 레이디 소피아"

 

 대화가 들릴 정도로 가까운 곳에 있던 에릭시안들이 놀라서 불안한 표정을 지었다.

 

 오필리아가 웃기 시작했다.

 

 "오, 이런. 우리가 또 당신을 오해하게 했군요!" 소피아가 정말 괴로운 듯한 표정을 지으며 한 손을 들어 입술에 갖다댔다. "외부인과 거의 접촉을 하지 않았던 탓이에요" 그녀가 단호히 말했다. "더 이상은 그런 일 없을 거예요!" 그녀는 커크가 자리를 비운 사이 조용히 발틱을 보호하고 있던 세 명의 벌칸인 연장자들을 향해 돌아섰다. 그녀가 더욱 몸을 낮추며 절했다. "저희의 잘못을 용서하세요. 그리고 물론 저희는 당신들과 더불어 기쁘게 에릭스를 공유할 것입니다. 이제 해적들은 사라졌고 당신들을 해칠 수 없다는데 의문의 여지가 없으니까요!"

 

 짐이 이주민들에서 벌칸인들로 시선을 옮겼다가 다시 이주민들을 쳐다보았다. "어쩌면 우리 모두가 첫 단추를 잘못 끼웠던 건지도 모르겠군요" 그가 말했다. 스팍은 캡틴의 눈동자 안에서 계획이 싹트는 것을 발견하자 일순 걱정이 일었다. 어쨌거나 지금까지의 그의 실적은 흠잡을 데 없는 것이었다. "우리 모두 새롭게 시작하는게 어떨까요? 서로의 문화를 알아가고 공통점을 찾을 수 있을 겁니다. 그런 뒤에 새로운 벌칸 식민지에 관한 세부사항에 대해 이야기 하죠"

 

 "훌륭한 생각이군요" 즉시 동의한 소피아가 치마 스치는 소리를 내며 몸을 일으켰다. 그녀가 스팍을 향해 따뜻하게 미소지었다. "어쩌면 다음에, 관심이 있으시다면 저희 학문의 정수를 보여드리죠. 지난번 방문하셨을 때는 저희가 당신들을 흥미롭다고 느꼈던 것 만큼 저희에게 흥미를 느끼시고 이 곳에 거주한다고 고집을 부리실까봐 감춰 두었습니다. 그러한 조치가 더 이상 필요치 않아 정말 기쁘군요!"

 

 등 뒤에서 양손을 맞잡고 있던 스팍의 머리속에, 에릭시안들이 자신들의 상황에 대한 진실을 감추려 시도함으로써 지나치게 불필요한 혼란을 초래했다는 생각이 스쳐 지나갔다. 만약 그들이 해적의 습격을 숨기려 하는 대신 단순히 연방에 도움을 요청했더라면 이 모든 낭패스러운 일들을 피할 수 있었을지도 모른다. 벌칸 이주자들은 몇 주 전부터 정착할 수 있었을 테고 초기 구조물과 기초들이 이미 세워졌을 것이다. 그러는 대신 그들 모두는 새로운 사실이 밝혀질 때마다 점점 더 복잡해지는 난해한 소동에 휘말려들게 되었다. 

 

 스팍의 곁에 서있던 짐은 발틱을 제대로 시야에 담기 위해 살짝 몸을 비틀었다. 동족들 사이에서 냉정하고 조용히 서 있던 그 소년이 캡틴의 시선을 느끼고 고개를 들었다. 그의 짙은 눈동자가 아주 조금 온화해졌고 희미하고 전적으로 부적절한 미소가 그의 심각한 어린 입술 한 구석을 끌어올렸다. 그처럼 명백히 감정적 억제를 저버리는 일이 암시하는 바를 모르고 있는 짐이 환한 미소를 되돌려주자, 발틱의 귀와 뺨이 연한 초록빛으로 물들었다.

 

 일이 더 복잡해지는군. 

 

\-------------------

 

 "오늘은 땡땡이치자"

 

 스팍이 계기판 위로 숙인 몸을 바로 세우며 짐을 곁눈질로 쳐다보았다. "땡땡이라고요, sir?"

 

 뒤쪽의 레일에 기대 있던 짐이 어깨를 으쓱이더니 팔짱을 끼며 얼굴 가득 미소를 지었다. "그럼! 안될 건 또 뭐야?"

 

 "...저는 그 구어적 표현의 의미를 모르겠습니다, 캡틴"

 

 "다음 투어를 빼먹자는 뜻이야. 건너뛴 다음, 뭔가 다른 걸 하는 거지" 그가 한쪽 손을 가슴팍에 그대로 둔 채 다른 한 손으로 가볍게 손짓했다. "어제 본 17개의 독특한 아트 갤러리들은 정말 환상적이었지만, 난 뭔가를 놓치고 있다는 기분이 들어. 그러니 조금 돌아다녀 보자고. 우후라와 술루가 몇 시간 동안은 충분히 에릭시안 투어 주최자들의 주의를 끌 수 있을 거야" 다시 이주지로 전송되어 가기에 앞서 자신들의 계기판을 점검하고 있던 문제의 장교들이, 너무도 간단히 희생양이 되어버린데 대해 똑같이 뚱한 표정으로 캡틴을 쏘아보았다. 짐은 그들을 본체만체 했다. "가자" 그가 스팍에게 덧붙였다. "그들은 우리가 사라졌는지도 모를 거야"

 

 캡틴의 눈 속에 반짝 스친 장난기를 포착한 스팍이 완전히 몸을 돌렸다. 그는 캡틴이 맞닥뜨릴지도 모를 골칫거리에 휘말려들지 않도록 자신이 짐과 동행해야 할지 잠깐동안 생각해 보았다. 논리적으로, 그를 흠모하는 사람들로 가득찬 우주 정거장에서 문제에 말려들 가능성이 얼마나 되겠는가?

 

 ...하지만 누군가 그러한 솜씨를 발휘할 수 있다면, 그건 바로 이 남자일 것이다.

 

 불행히도 업무는 스타플릿 캡틴의 장난스러운 변덕에 의해 사라지는 것이 아니었다. "아쉽지만 저는 거절해야겠습니다, 캡틴" 스팍이 대답했다. "벌칸 최고 의회의 대표자들과 회의가 있는데, 제가 쉽게 일정을 변경할 수 있는 일이 아닙니다. 죄송합니다". 

 

 짐의 뜨거운 기대감이 증발하며 그의 눈동자와 어깨선으로부터 빠져나가는게 거의 눈에 보일 정도였다. 어딘지 이상하게도, 그의 미소는 그렇게 약해지지 않았다. "그럼 다음에" 그가 정중히 거절을 받아들이며 터보리프트쪽을 흘낏 보았다. "의회의 나머지 분들은 어디 계신지, 지금 여기에는 오직 대표자들만이 와 있는 건지 물어봐도 될까?"

 

 "물론입니다" 스팍이 등 뒤로 양손을 가져가며 대답했다. "그들은 에릭시안과 벌칸 대표자들간의 공식적인 합의 소식을 기다리는 동안 스타플릿 사령부에 있는 벌칸인 생존자들을 돌보고 있습니다. 일단 이주 요청이 승인되고 서류가 제출되면 생존자들은 이 곳으로 옮겨와 건설을 시작할 것이고, 의회는 그때 재결합하게 될 것입니다"

 

 "알겠어" 생각에 잠긴 캡틴의 시선이 리프트에 머물렀다. 스팍이 그의 시선을 따라가 봤지만 눈에 띄는 것은 아무것도 발견하지 못했다. "대다수의 벌칸인 생존자들이 여전히 사령부에 있다면..." 커크가 길게 혼잣말을 했다. "발틱은 어째서 여기 있는 거지?"

 

 스팍이 망설였다. "저로서는 오직 추측만 가능할 뿐입니다, sir" 

 

 짐이 뭔가 가늠해보는 듯한 미소를 지으며 그를 향해 돌아섰다. "뭐, 어쨌거나 네가 의회와 만날 거라면 날 위해서 알아봐줄 수 있을까? 그냥 호기심 때문에" 그의 관심에 대해 스팍이 질문을 하려 하자 그가 덧붙였다.

 

 "Yes sir," 벌칸인이 내키지 않은 기색을 거의 내비치지 않으며 대답했다.

 

 "고마워, 미스터 스팍" 그가 문득 터보리프트쪽을 가리켰다. "회의를 준비할 필요가 있다면 가봐도 좋아"

 

 분명 나중에 후회할 뭔가 중요한 것을 놓치고 있다는 희미하지만 불길한 감각을 느끼며 스팍이 고개를 끄덕였다. 그가 자신의 계기판으로부터 성큼성큼 걸어나오며 이 비논리적인 감정을 가라앉혔다.

 

 스팍이 리프트에 들어서기 직전 우후라의 말소리가 들려왔다. "캡틴, 스타플릿에서 캡틴 앞으로 메시지가 들어오고 있어요. 연결할까요?"

 

 "아무렴, 중위" 짐이 가볍게 미소지으며 그녀의 부서쪽으로 걸어갔다. "모두가 볼 수 있는 이곳 함교에서 야단맞는 게 훨씬 재밌을테고 말고. 유대감을 형성하는데 기여하잖아. 그렇게 생각하지 않아?"

 

 스팍은 리프트 안에 있었기에 그녀의 표정을 볼 수는 없었지만, 우후라가 눈동자를 굴리고 있을 것이라는 의심이 들었다. "좋으실 대로 하세요, sir"

 

 캡틴이 우후라의 어깨 너머로 몸을 구부렸다. "안녕하세요, 파이크 제독님! 좋아 보이시네요"

 

 [해적이라고, 짐?]

 

 "저기, 변명하자면, 그들이 먼저 시작했어요"

 

 리프트의 문이 닫히자 미소짓는 짐의 옆모습이 사라졌다.

 

\--------------------- 

 

 벌칸인 연장자들은 스팍이 아카데미 입학을 정중히 거절한 때로부터 크게 변함이 없었다. 그의 동족들은 금방이라도 멸종으로 치달을 듯한 상태였고, 한줌의 생존자들만이 그들이 역사책 속으로 사라지는 것을 막고 있었다. 그런데도 그들은 여전히 한때 드러내 놓고 자신을 사랑했던 어머니를 가졌다는 이유만으로 스팍을 마치 열등한 존재인 듯 대했다. 그들은 에릭시안 사람들을 거론할 때에도 비슷한 톤을 사용했는데, 벌칸인들이 얼마나 존속할지는 에릭시안의 환대 지속 여부에 달려있다는 점을 고려해 본다면 그것은... 전적으로 논리적이지는 않았다.

 

 벌칸인들과 에릭시안들에게 거의 공통점이 없어 보인다는 점은 부정할 수 없었다. 벌칸인들은 지식과 이해 그리고 다른 무엇보다 논리라는 단순한 전제에 헌신하는 과학자들인 반면, 이주민들은 예술가와 장인이었다. 그들의 정부 조직은 창작에 중점을 두고 있지 않은 것은 무엇이건 기본적으로 무관심 했기에 거의 무용지물이나 다름없었다. 오필리아의 부모는 외부인들과의 협상을 책임지고 있는 집권층이었다. 그들의 '궁정'이 특별한건 식민지를 경영하기 위해 배워야 하는 추가적인 수학과 과학 수업 때문이지, 혈통과 강압적인 유지에 기반을 둔 낡고 억압적인 계급 제도 때문이 아니었다. 지도자의 특권은 높은 지위라는 위안을 받아 마땅한 불행한 짐처럼 여겨졌다. 아무도 지배하려 하지 않았다. 왜냐하면 아무도 그것을 원치 않았기 때문이다.

 

 단순히 말해서 시민들에게 타고난 권력욕이 없다면 필수적인 리더의 자리는 결코 채워지지 않을 것이다. 그들의 동시대인들은 장부를 맞추거나 곡물을 주문하느니, 칠하거나 조각하거나 작곡을 할 것이다. 그들의 몇 안되는 의사들은 아주 느슨한 정의만을 충족시키는 의학 전문가들로서 거의 취미삼아 일을 했다. 해적들이 에릭스를 먹잇감으로 삼았던 이유는, 그곳의 사람들은 스스로를 지키는 법을 배운 적도, 방어물이나 무기를 설치하는데 신경쓴 적도 없었기 때문이다. 그들은 그 침입자들을 어떻게 막아야 할지 문자 그대로 아무런 생각이 없었고, 그래서 다른 무고한 이들의 접근을 그저 막으려고만 한 것이었다.

 

 이것은 스스로의 힘으로 오래도록 생존해온, 그들의 '곧' 이웃이 될 벌칸인들에게는 놀라운 일이었고, 연장자들은 에릭시안의 지성에 대한 평가에 자비롭지 않았다. 에릭스 프라임이 그렇게 완벽하지만 않았어도 세입자가 되기를 의회 스스로 거부했을지도 모른다. 자신들을 자발적으로 형편없는 교육을 받는 멍청이들이라고 생각하는 무리에게 자신들의 세계를 내어줬다는 사실을 알게 된다면 이주민들이 과연 어떻게 생각할지, 스팍은 궁금해졌다.

 

 벌칸인들이 조우한 문화에 대해 종종 형편없고 어리석다고 생각하기는 했지만, 종족의 안전과 동떨어진 이런 아집을 부린 일은 처음이었다.  확실히 그들은 지금껏 자신들이 비웃던 존재에게 이렇게까지 큰 빚을 진 적이 없었다. 스팍은 그러한 편협한 논리는 과거의 사치이며 지금 그러한 관점을 고수하는 것은 비논리적일 뿐만 아니라 조상들의 편협함의 대가를 치러야 할 지도 모를 미래 세대들에게 잠재적으로 해악을 끼칠 것이라는 생각이 들었다.

 

 의회는 이 주제에 관해 자신의 논리를 설명하려는 스팍을 힐난하고는 곧장 그를 내보냈다. 만약 벌칸인들이 감정적이었다면 스팍은 짜증을 냈을지도 모른다. 그 대신 그는 인사를 하고 물러나오면서도 평소의 고요한 차분함 외에 아무것도 느끼지 않았다.

 

 그리고 나서 스팍은 캡틴이 사라졌음을 발견했다. 발틱은 스팍이 그를 찾아나서려 하자 자신도 돕게 해달라고 요청했다. 그러한 뻔뻔한 요청에 대한 반응으로 속에서 짜증의 불꽃이 일었지만, 스팍은 비논리적이게도 그 소년의 동행을 허락했다.

 

 발틱이 희미하게 미소지었다. 스팍을 향해서가 아닌, 그의 캡틴을 생각하는데서 오는 반응이었다. 스팍은 이미 오래전에 자산이라기보다는 골칫거리로 간주했던 감정들을 잠궈놓고 수색을 시작하기 위해 억지로 시선을 돌려야 했다.

 

 짐은 다양한 갤러리를 투어 중일 것이다. 그게 아니라면 에릭시안 관계자와 이야기를 나누거나, 엔터프라이즈로 돌아가 세 번의 근무시간 내내 무시해온 각종 업무와 서류들, 보고서들을 처리하고 있을 것이다.

 

 그들은 정거장의 별 특징없는 구역 한 구석에 있는 작은 음악실에서, 스타플릿 금색 셔츠를 입은 그가 12살에서 10대 후반쯤 되는 이주민 4명과 듬성듬성 무리지어 있는 것을 발견했다. 그들 모두 악기같은 것을 들고 바의 스툴처럼 보이는 높은 의자 위에 앉아 있었다. 12살짜리 소녀가 커다란 드럼 세트 뒤에서 유연한 손가락들 사이로 한 쌍의 스틱을 빙빙 돌렸다.

 

 "연결 부분 다음에 반키를 바꿔 보자" 리더로 보이는 십대 소년이 제안하며 기타의 위치를 바꾸어 자신의 무릎 위에 올려놓았다. "그냥 어떻게 들리는지 보는 거야. C 로 시작하는 거 괜찮아요?"

 

 자신의 기타를 든 짐이 무심코 고개를 끄덕이며 프렛보드를 누르고 있던 손가락을 움직였다.

 

 타악기 연주자가 박자를 맞추기 위해 스틱을 쳤다. 처음 몇 소절 동안 그녀는 혼자 연주하며 리듬을 이끌었다. 그런 뒤 그 십대가 자신의 기타로 느리고 관능적인 블루스 멜로디를 연주하며 그녀와 합류했다. 짐을 포함한 나머지 멤버들은 한동안 그 두 사람의 연주를 들으며 음악에 맞춰 고개를 까닥거렸다. 그 다음으로 피아니스트가 합류했고 베이스 기타리스트가 뒤를 이었지만, 짐은 그때까지도 조용히 눈을 감은 채 온몸으로 음악을 느낄 뿐이었고, 그의 손가락들은 불만족스러운 듯 기타줄 위를 맴돌았다.

 

 산만한 듯한 미소가 그 십대의 입술 한쪽을 끌어올렸다. 그가 자신의 악기로 요구하듯 부드럽게 소리를 키워가다가 갑작스레 뚝 떨어뜨리며 짐을 부르기 시작했다. 마침내 그 소년이 음을 떨어뜨린 부분에서 대답하는 듯한 미소를 띈 짐이 끼어들더니, 손가락을 춤추듯 놀리며 놀랍고도 예상치 못한 솜씨로 연주를 시작했다.

 

 스팍은 그러한 음악을 들어본 적이 없었다. 기타들은 상대가 더욱 능숙한 연주를 보여주도록 서로를 구슬리는, 거의 대화를 나누는 듯한 모습을 보여주며 피아노와 베이스와 아주 매끄럽게 어우러졌고, 그 모든 소리는 열두 살 소녀의 타악기에 의해 강조되었다. 그들의 모든 표현, 복잡한 화음과 함께 빛나는 눈동자, 혹은 누군가 새로운 기술을 더할 때마다 방 안을 가득 채우는 미소로부터 음악에 대한 사랑이 뿜어져 나왔다. 깊이 몰입하게 되었을 때 무의식적으로 서로를 향해 몸을 흔드는 모습에서, 같이 즐길 수 있는 동료를 찾았다는 기쁨이 나타났다.

 

 이것은 스팍으로서는 전혀 낯선 종류의 대화였다. 그는 자신의 차분한 생각들과는 다른 이 음악이 머리속을 스치며 내는 지속적인 기쁨/ 흥분/ 발견/ 놀라움의 울림을 느낄 수 있었다. 양 손을 등 뒤에서 맞잡은 그는 더욱 약하고 이미 위태로운 쉴드를 가진 발틱이 부정적인 영향을 받지는 않았는지 확인하기 위해 그 소년을 힐끗 쳐다보았다. 그는 분명 영향을 받은 상태였다.

 

 하지만 부정적인 것은 아니었다.

 

 발틱은 외경심에 사로잡힌 듯한 표정으로, 마치 태양이 떠오르는 것을 처음 본 것처럼 짐에게서 눈을 떼지 못했다.

 

 ...일이 점점 더 복잡해지는군. 

 

 "아" 집중력이 조금 흐트러지며 음이 살짝 틀어지자 짐이 급히 중얼거렸다. "미안"

 

 십대 소년이 변함없이 집중하며 고개를 저었다. "아니, 그거 좋았어요" 그가 짐이 연주했던 멜로디를 흉내내며 고개를 끄덕이고 즐거워 보이는 미소를 지었다. "운 좋은 사고로군요. 계속 연주해요"

 

 그를 비롯한 다른 모든 멤버들은 거의 10분 동안 연주를 이어나갔다. 다른 연주자들이 최후의 불꽃과 함께 떨어져 나가며 연주를 마칠때 까지도, 두 명의 기타 연주자들은 계속해서 이야기를 주고받았다. 그들은 새끼 호랑이들이 함께 몸을 말아 길게 휴식을 취하듯 이후 몇 분 동안 서로를 타고 휘감더니 이내 길게 마지막 음을 내며 소리가 정적 속으로 사라질 때까지 머물렀다. 음악가들이 박수를 치고 휘파람을 불며 서로를 자랑스러워하는 마음과 훌륭히 해낸 연주에 대한 기쁨 그리고 명곡을 끝낸데 대한 만족감을 표현했다.  

 

 "너희들 정말 끝내주는데" 믿을 수 없다는 듯한 웃음을 터뜨린 짐이 의자에 기대 양 손을 털며, 스팍이 지금껏 본 적 없는 커다란 함박웃음을 지으며 말했다. "맙소사, 난 정말 간신히 따라갔어!"

 

 "당신은 아주 아름답게 연주해요" 그 십대 소년이 연인을 숭배하는 듯한 손길로 기타의 목부분을 무심결에 쓰다듬으며 말했다. "당신이 가지고 있는 음악에 대한 열정은 귀머거리라도 분명히 알 수 있을 거예요. 당신의 대원들은 정말 운이 좋군요. 언제든지 그러한 음악을 들을 수 있을 테니까요! 당신의 기타는 지금쯤 상당히 고물이 되어 있을게 분명해요"

 

 "아니" 짐이 좋아하는 코드를 잡았다. "난 기타가 없어. 사실, 연주해본 것도 몇 년 만인걸"

 

 공포에 가까운 충격을 받은 에릭시안들이 하나같이 숨을 헉 들이켰다. "Mon dieu, c'est un travestissement! (맙소사, 말도 안 돼요) 그러면 이거 가지세요, 가지고 가서 연주해요. 그렇지 않으면 우리 모두 죽을 거예요! 여기서 죽어버릴 거라구요" 십대 소년이 내민 기타를 커크가 돌려주려 하자 그가 다시 기타를 떠밀며 소리쳤다. "당신이 이걸 받아주지 않으면 우리는 콱 쓰러져 죽어버릴 거예요. 바로 지금 여기, 당신의 의심에 찬 눈 앞에서 말이에요!"

 

 다른 아이들이 신음을 흘리고 울부짖으며 위협적으로 눈물을 흘리자 결국 짐이 소리쳤다. "알았어, 알았다고! 받을게!" 그가 불만스러운 표정을 내보이며 백기를 들었지만, 그럼에도 기타를 쥔 그의 손길에는 애정이 어려있음을 스팍은 알 수 있었다. "맙소사, 연주자들 간에는 공연에 대한 열정이 여전히 변함없다는 것을 알게 되니 좋군"

 

 짧고 행복한 드럼 솔로와 네 명의 기쁨에 찬 함박웃음이 에릭시안들의 대답을 대신했다.

 

 "아침 작업치고는 나쁘지 않았어요" 십대 리더가 골똘히 생각에 잠긴채 멍하니 포크송 선율을 연주했다. 드러머가 순식간에 리듬을 따라잡으며 부드럽게 반주를 쳤다. "나중에 검토해 보고 자동 녹음된 것들을 정리한 다음 괜찮으시다면 복사본을 보내드릴게요, 캡틴 커크. 최고의 즉흥연주를 잃는데 지친, 되게 짜증나는 현악 4중주단이 개발한 프로그램인데 꽤나 영리해요. 당신이 조금 더 오래 머물 수만 있다면!" 한탄의 말을 내뱉은 그가 한숨을 쉬며 고개를 저었다. "어쩌면 다른 작곡을 할 기회가 있을지도 모르는데"

 

 "저 역시 복사본을 받을 수 있을까요?" 스팍이 막을새도 없이 발틱이 안으로 걸어 들어가며 요청했다. 누가 말을 하는지 보기 위해 놀란 연주자들이 몸을 돌리면서 음악소리가 순식간에 사라졌다. "당신의 연주는 상당히 매력적이지만 낯설군요. 제목이 뭔가요?"

 

 "C'est un petit Vulcan!" (어린 벌칸인이다!) 피아니스트가 손가락으로 건반을 만지작거리며 즐겁게 웃었다. "Ils ne viennent jamais aux studios. Il y a plus de joie que logique. Pourquoi est il ici?" (벌칸인들은 결코 스튜디오에 오는 법이 없는데. 즐거움보다 논리를 더 좋아하잖아. 어째서 저들이 여기 있는 거지?)

 

 "누구나 이해할 수 있는 말을 할 게 아니라면 아예 아무말도 하지 마" 가볍게 꾸짖은 짐이 벌칸인들을 향해 어색하게 미소 지었다.

 

 "Pardon," (죄송해요) 그녀가 장난스럽게 재잘거리며 뉘우치는 척 짐을 향해 속눈썹을 깜박거리자, 그는 부드럽게 웃을 수 밖에 없었다.

 

 "이 곡에는 이름이 없어" 십대 소년이 여전히 자신의 기타에 손을 얹은 채 가볍게 어깨를 으쓱이며 시인했다. "아직 안 지어줬거든. 어떻게 생각하세요, 캡틴? 'Reunion d'ames(부인들의 재회)'? 아니면 'Le fils découvre la famille(가족을 찾아낸 아들)'? 'Attachez-nous avec la musique(음악으로 이어진 우리)'?"

 

 짐의 찡그린 표정이 달가워하지 않는 그의 마음을 정확히 대변했다. "이건 어때 :  Si vous n'etes pas un auteur, ecrivez seulement la musique(작곡가는 아니지만, 곡 정도는 쓴다)?"

 

 에릭시안들이 모두 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "그는 정말 너같은 구석이 있다니까, 헨리!" 드러머가 효과음으로 림숏(*드럼 연주법의 하나)을 치며 키득거리자 동료들의 웃음이 더욱 커졌다.

 

 헨리가 부끄러워하는 기색 하나 없이 친구들을 향해 콧잔등을 찡그리며 활짝 웃었다. "제목이야 어찌됐건, 물론 복사본은 줄게" 그가 발틱에게 말했다. "뭐, 연습을 하면 언젠가는 너 스스로 이 곡을 연주할 수 있을지도 몰라!"

 

 스팍은 일반적인 벌칸인들이 자신들의 문화를 싫어한다는 것을 모르지도, 그렇다고 바보도 아닌 듯 보이는 다른 에릭시안 아이들이 불평을 하거나 저항할 것이라 예상했다. 그러는 대신 그들은 환호하며 다른 이를 가르칠 기회에 대해 기쁨을 표시했다. 그들의 유일한 논쟁거리는 발틱이 어떤 악기를 선호할지에 대한 우호적인 토론 뿐이었다.

 

( "저 애의 손가락을 봐! 정말 가늘고 길잖아. 쟤는 피아노를 위해 태어났어!"

 

 "이런, 아니야 에밀리! 아니라고! Vous etes aveugles? (너 장님이야?) 저 녀석의 팔은 강하고 길이도 완벽해, 쟤는 반드시 드럼을 쳐야 해!"

 

 "에밀리, 세실, 그런 헛소리는 당장 집어치워! 그는 기타를 배울 거야, 일렉트릭과 어쿠스틱 모두"

 

 "그래, 헨리. 언제나처럼 똑똑하다니까. 하지만 그는 당연히 베이스 기타를 먼저 배우게 될 거야"

 

 "크리스토프! Traitre(이 배신자), 꼭 날 그렇게 상처입혀야 되겠어?"

 

 "왜냐하면 이게 쉬우니까 그러지!" )

 

 "여기 있었군요! 어, 뭐야. 이거 파티잖아!" 모두가 문가를 향해 돌아서자, 그곳에는 순수한 기쁨에 찬 미소를 짓고 있는 새로운 관객이 서 있었다.

 

 "오필리아!" 에릭시안들이 환호했다. "우리랑 춤추러 온 거야?"

 

 여성 후계자가 방 안으로 들어서며 우아하게 피루엣(*발레에서 한쪽 발로 서서 빠르게 도는 것)을 한번 돌자 그녀의 기다란 치마와 창백한 머리카락이 확 펼쳐졌다. "아니" 그녀가 가볍게 웃으며 대답했다. "난 캡틴 커크 때문에 왔어. 스타플릿에서 메시지가 왔거든! 어머니께서 최대한 빨리 다녀오라며 날 보내셨어. 가실까요?" 그녀가 캡틴에게 물었다.

 

 짐은 이미 자리에서 일어나 머리를 숙이고 기타줄에서 빠져나오고 있었다. 그리고는 빈 의자 위에 악기를 내려 놓으려는 듯 돌아섰다.

 

 "Non(안돼요)!"  그의 동료 연주자들이 필사적으로 입을 모았다. 예상치 못한 폭발적인 소리에 스팍조차 가슴이 철렁함을 느꼈다.

 

 "우리가 살길 바란다면 가져가요!" 헨리가 애원했다. "약속했잖아요!"

 

 캡틴이 당혹스러운 시선으로 스팍을 쳐다보았다.

 

 "도의상 에릭시안 이주민들의 죽음을 초래해선 안됩니다" 스팍이 이성적으로 지적했다.

 

 그 기타를 가지고 싶다는, 입밖에 내지 않은 열망을 품고 있던 그가 기뻐하며 환히 웃었다. 피아니스트인 에밀리가 악기가 조심스럽게 - 사랑스럽게 - 들어 있던 케이스를 가지고 왔다. "고마워" 짐이 작고 진심 어린 미소를 지으며 말했다.

 

 "더는 못 참겠어" 오필리아가 중얼거렸다. 그녀가 사뿐사뿐 짐의 곁으로 다가가 발 끝으로 서서 그의 뺨에 키스했다. "당신은 정말 다정한 사람이에요!"

 

 캡틴이 웃으며 그녀의 이마에 키스를 돌려주었다. "그런 생각을 한 사람은 네가 처음일걸"

 

 그때 스팍은 뭔가 흥미로운 것을 발견했다. 오필리아가 애정어린 미소를 지으며 짐을 쳐다보는 동안, 발틱은 뭔가 이름을 알 수 없는 험악한 감정에 찬 눈으로 오필리아를 응시했다. 그리고 다른 네 명의 에릭시안들은 다시 음악에 몰두하는 대신, 그의 모든 생각과 충동을 읽을 수 있기라도 하듯 차례로 발틱을 관찰하며 지켜보았다. 그의 행동에서 새어나오고 있는 막대한 양의 제어되지 않은 감정들의 얽힌 층이 썩어가는 양파의 층보다 신비로울 게 없다는 것처럼. 그들은 한 순간 쳐다본 것만으로 그를 이해했다. 어쩌면 그의 동족보다 더 잘 이해하고 있는지도 모른다. 

 

 거기에는 그들의 음악적 언어 만큼이나 예상치 못하고 복잡한 이해가 있었고, 그것은 에릭시안이 벌칸 최고 의회의 이해 이상으로 훨씬 더 진보해 있다는 스팍의 초기 이론을 확인시켜 주었다.

 

 Fascinating.

 

\----------

 

 스타플릿에서 온 메시지는 기존에 내려진 명령을 조금 변형한 것이었다 : 공식적인 합의에 도달할 때까지 에릭스 프라임 주변의 궤도에 머무는 대신, 이제는 벌칸 이주자들과 온갖 물자들이 당도할 때까지 머물렀다가 어떤 식으로든 인도를 도우라는 것이었다.

 

 체콥이 새로운 명령에 대해 선내 방송을 마칠 무렵 짐은 조금 의기양양해 보였다. "해적들이 죄다 이 근처를 어슬렁거리고 있는게 틀림없어" 그가 우후라에게 말했다.

 

 "아니면 기함의 캡틴이 임무를 연장하게 해달라고 사실상 애걸했거나요"

 

 "이봐" 짐이 저항하며 함장석 팔걸이에 체중을 실었다. "내가 한 일이라고는, 우리가 기다렸다가 추가적인 도움을 제공할 수 있다는 점을 지적한 것 뿐이었어. 애걸이라고 하기는 힘들지"

 

 "제가 보기에도 애걸 같던데요, sir" 자리에 앉아 있는 술루가 말했다. 그의 곁에서 체콥이 고개를 끄덕였다.

 

 "뭐 좋아" 짐이 근엄하게 자리에서 일어섰다. "나는 그럼 내가 바라마지 않던 바로 그 정거장으로 돌아가 보겠어. 미스터 스팍, 지휘를 맡아줘"

 

 "재밌게 놀다 오세요, sir" 우후라가 고개를 돌리지도 않은 채 말했다. 다른 두 명은 아무런 반응이 없었다. 씩씩대는 짐의 입술 한 구석에 조그마한 즐거움이 숨어 있었다. 그가 떠나자 함교 장교들이 일제히 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

 

 "조금 혼란스럽군" 스팍이 우후라에게 말했다.

 

 그녀가 의자를 돌려 그를 마주보며 밝게 웃었다. "우리는 그를 놀렸던 거예요, 커맨더. 그도 우리가 장난친다는 걸 알고요"

 

 "내가 너무 모호하게 말했나 보군. 당신이 캡틴과 대화할 때 연기를 했다는 것은 완벽하게 이해했어. 내 말 뜻은, 본래 주어진 명령대로 우리의 임무가 분명한 성공을 거두었음에도 불구하고, 에릭스 프라임 근처에 남아있기 위해 캡틴 커크가 '애걸'했다는 부분을 말한 거였어"

 

 "오!" 우후라가 다시 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "제가 잊고 있었네요. 그때 커맨더는 이미 떠난 뒤였군요. 어제 파이크 제독님과 통신을 하던 도중에," 그녀가 설명했다. "캡틴이 궤도에 남게 해달라고 공식적으로 요청했어요. 그는 해적에 대해 들먹이려 했지만, 우리 모두 그게 변명에 불과하고 그것도 아주 빈약한 것임을 알 수 있었죠. 그로 하여금 정신이 나간 것처럼 음모를 꾸미게 만드는 무언가가 정거장에 있어요" 그녀가 함장석을 향해 고개를 끄덕였다. "가끔 그는 감마 시프트동안 생각에 잠긴 채 몇 시간을 앉아 있곤 해요. 이 일을 끝까지 지켜보기 위해 머물길 원하죠"

 

 "재난이에요, sir" 술루가 불명료하게 말했다.

 

 궁금하군. 이것은 아마도 어제 함교에서 짐이 '땡땡이'를 요청을 때 스팍이 감지했던 것과 같은 맥락의 이야기일 것이다. 하지만 그는 무엇을 계획 중일까? 그리고 이미 복잡한 상황을 더욱 악화시키는 것을 그들이 어떻게 막을 수 있을 것인가?

 

 "지금까지는 전송실에서 아무런 움직임도 없어요" 우후라가 다 알고 있다는 듯한 미소를 지으며 덧붙였다. "오늘의 투어에 캡틴과 동행하길 원하신다면, sir, 함께 가실 수 있을 거예요"

 

 영리한 니요타.

 

 스팍이 고개를 끄덕이며 일어선 뒤 양 손을 등 뒤에서 맞잡았다. "정말 논리적인 제안이로군, 중위. 미스터 술루. 지휘를 맡게"

 

 "Yes sir."

 

 스팍이 전송실에 도착하기 전, 그는 캡틴과 CMO와의 논쟁에서 짐의 개인적인 두 번째 '임무'에 관한 또 다른 단서를 발견했다. 스팍은 그들이 대화를 끝마칠 수 있도록 예의바르게 문 밖에서 기다렸다.

 

 "내가 이미 말했지, 짐" 닥터가 으르렁거렸다. "그는 곧 -"

 

 "나도 알아, 본즈" 짐이 낮고 단호한 목소리로 끼어들었다. "그리고 이해가 돼. 진짜로. 믿든 말든 걔가 지금 어디에서 빠져나오고 있는지 알 것 같단 말이야. 그리고 나는 그 애가 혼자 괴로워하게 내버려두지 않을 거야"

 

 "단 한 번이라도 내 말 좀 들을 수 없어? 그 애는 벌칸인이야!"

 

 "걔는 어린애-"

 

 벌칸인 아이? 이 모든 일이 발틱과 무슨 상관인 거지? 분명 짐은 그 소년이 가진 문제에 대해 무지했을 것이다. 그가 어떻게 그 문제들을 알게 되었을까?

 

 "아냐" 맥코이가 단호히 주장했다. "난 벌칸인들의 억제 철학에 대해서는 쥐똥만큼도 신경쓰지 않아. 문제는 벌칸 생리학이라고. 네가 가까이에서 짜증나게 만들기 때문에 그 애가 정신이 나가 너에게 덤벼들면, 걔가 어린애라는 점은 문제가 되지 않을 거야. 걔는 너보다 세 배는 힘이 세다고, 짐. 그리고 그 애의 자제력은 이미 한계에 와 있어. 만약 몸싸움을 하게 되면 모든 일이 눈 깜박할 사이에 진짜 추해질 거야"

 

 "추한 것도 사실 내가 바라는 일이야, 본즈"

 

 스팍의 양쪽 눈썹이 앞머리선까지 치솟았다.

 

 "제길, 짐!"

 

 "내가 무슨 일을 하는지 안다니까?" 짐이 맥코이의 어깨에 손이라도 올리는지 천 스치는 소리가 났다. "위험은 있어" 그가 인정했다. "하지만 그게 사실이 아니라면? 그 애는 명상을 하지 않으면 폭발할(go postal) 거라는 연장자들 말고 뭔가 진지한 도움이 필요해. 그리고 최소한 나는 어떻게 자신을 지켜야 하는지 알아"

 

 ... 우편? (Postal?)

 

 "만약 결국 그를 한계까지 몰아붙이는 게 에릭시안 중 한 명이라면?" 짐이 자신의 친구에게 강력히 물었다. "그게 오필리아라면 어쩔 거야? 결코 그럴 의도가 없다 해도 그 애는 그녀를 죽이게 될 거야. 그러면 그걸로 에릭스 프라임의 벌칸 이주지는 끝이야"

 

 "그럼 어째서 스팍이 발틱의 조력자가 되지 못하는 거야? 아니면 다른 벌칸인들은? 그 애는 그들의 문제일 거 아냐"

 

 짐이 짜증스런 한숨을 내쉬며 뒤로 물러섰다. 그가 팔짱을 끼자 천이 바스락거리는 소리가 났다. "잘 생각해봐, 본즈. 발틱은 이 상황에서 논리적인 벌칸인다운 반응을 하나도 안 보이잖아. 그게 걔가 따로 떨어져 있는 이유라고 스팍이 말했어, 맞지? 왜냐하면 걔가 지장을 주니까. 그러니까 벌칸인이 다른 이를 대하는 방법이 걔한테는 소용이 없을 거라고. 내가 하려는 일은 분명 효과가 있을 거야"

 

 "네가 어떻게 알아?"

 

 "잘 될 거라니까"

 

 "하지만 어떻게-"

 

 "이번만큼은 날 믿어줘, 본즈"

 

 스팍이 방 안으로 성큼성큼 걸어들어가며 자신의 존재를 알렸다. "캡틴" 그가 인사했다. 그가 맥코이를 쳐다보았다. "...닥터"

 

 맥코이가 눈동자를 굴렸다. "커맨더" 그가 헛기침을 했다. 그런 뒤 강조하듯 짐의 어깨를 찔렀다. "어떤 문제건 휘말려들지 않는 편이 좋을 거야. 내 말 알아들어(Do you hear me?)?"

 

 짐이 활짝 웃었다. "응, 본즈" 그가 노래부르듯 대답했다.

 

 "청력을 두고 하는 말이 아니잖아" 닥터가 이를 악물며 중얼거렸다. "기술요원을 다시 들여보낼게" 그는 짐이 자신을 더욱 짜증나게 만들기 전에 떠나버렸다.

 

 스팍이 조용히 캡틴을 관찰했다. "...제가 대화를 방해했습니까?"

 

 커크가 웃었다. "아니, 난 엿듣기 따위 신경쓰지 않아. 그렇지만 네가 거기 있다는 걸 본즈가 끝까지 몰라서 다행이야. 그는 사적인 일에 좀 민감하거든"

 

 전송요원이 돌아오는 바람에 스팍은 대답할 수가 없었다.

 

 "에너자이즈" 짐이 활짝 웃으며 큰 소리로 말했다.

 

 그들이 다시 정거장에 도착하자마자 스팍이 짐을 향해 돌아섰다. "이번 방문 동안 무엇을 할 계획이었습니까?"

 

 짐이 눈을 깜박거렸다. "어, 글쎄. 그냥 여기저기 돌아다니면서 뭐 재밌는 일이 없나 볼 생각이었는데" 그가 시선을 피했다. "우리가 구출한 그 애들을 살펴보거나 어쩌면 레이디 소피아를 만나 벌칸-에릭시안 선언문이 어떻게 되어 가는지 알아볼 수도 있겠군. 다른 벌칸인들은 아직 오는 길인가?"

 

 "네" 스팍이 시인했다. "그들의 이동을 가로막고 있던 공식적인 서류가 어제 처리되었습니다. 그들은 앞으로 24시간 이내에 도착할 것입니다"

 

 "시간이 많지는 않네" 짐이 중얼거렸다. 그가 스팍을 향해 미소지었다. "이제는 일이 정말 굴러가고 있는 걸" ("The ball's really rolling now.")

 

 스팍이 찡그렸다. "...굴러가다니요, sir?" ("...Which ball, sir?") 

 

 짐이 웃음을 터뜨리며 고개를 저었다. "아냐, 신경쓰지 마. 중요한 거 아니야. 나랑 같이 가고 싶어?" 그가 갑작스럽게 물어보았다. "발틱이 어쩌고 있나 보러 갈까 생각 중이야. 좀 겉도는 녀석인데, 얼굴만은 호의적인 척 하는지도 모르거든"

 

 "당신과 동행하겠습니다" 벌칸인이 다른 언급에 동의하지 않도록 주의하며 대답했다.

 

짐이 잠시 뭔가를 재는 듯 어두워진 푸른 눈동자로 그를 흘낏 보았다. 스팍은 침묵속에 담긴 암시를 캡틴이 눈치챘는지 궁금해졌다. 이내 그가 엄숙함의 흔적이라고는 티끌만큼도 남아있지 않은 속 편하고 밝은 미소를 짓자, 스팍은 그 생각을 제쳐두었다.

 

 하지만 그는 그 생각을 완전히 잊지 않도록 주의했다.

 

 그들은 댄스 교실에서 발틱을 발견했다. 그의 또래로 보이는 세 쌍의 댄서들이 현악 4중주가 연주하는 완곡한 멜로디에 맞춰 플로어를 가로지르며 추는 왈츠를 지켜보며, 그는 굉장히 불편한 표정으로 거울에 기대어 있었다. 그 어린 벌칸인과 어깨를 나란히 하고 선 오필리아가 그를 향해 고개를 기울인 채 댄서들을 지켜보며 그들의 움직임을 설명해 주었다.

 

 "하" 짐이 그들을 방해하지 않도록 조심하며 스팍에게 낮게 환호했다. "이종 문화간의 교류가 시작되는군"

 

 그가 낮은 중저음 목소리로 스팍의 귀에 가까이 대고 말을 했음에도 불구하고, 발틱은 즉시 그들 쪽을 돌아보았다. 그의 적극적인 반응에 놀란 오필리아의 즐거운 웃음소리가 댄서와 연주자들 모두의 이목을 끌었다. 에릭시안 아이들이 새로운 관객에 환호했다. 한 순간에 높아진 바이올린 소리가 그들의 단순한 레슨을 전면적인 공연으로 바꿔놓았다. 커플들이 리프트와 딥(재빨리 내렸다 올리기) 그리고 스핀으로 강조된 복잡한 패턴으로 서로를 빙빙 돌며 춤추자, 짐은 지켜보는 것만으로도 어지러웠다. 몸을 굽혀 손등에 키스하는 자신들의 파트너에게 소녀들이 몸을 낮춰 절하는 과장된 동작과 함께 그들의 춤이 끝났다.

 

 "10점 만점에 10점이야!" 짐이 열정적으로 손뼉을 치며 외쳤다. "세상에, 너희들은 매번 날 놀래키는군. 왜 내가 너희들에 대해 들어보질 못했지? 니들이 마음만 먹으면 거의 모든 대회에서 우승을 할 수도 있었을 텐데"

 

 "하지만 우리가 왜 그런걸 원하겠어요?" 댄서 중 한 명이 파트너를 플로어에서 끌어당겨 휙 회전시키며 물었다. 다른 아이들도 연쇄반응처럼 그를 따라했다. "트로피나 메달을 따는 건 우리가 새로운 스텝을 개발하는데 도움이 되지 않아요. 그건 우리가 더 나은 학생이나 교사가 되도록 해주지 않죠. 우리가 경쟁을 한들 무슨 소용이 있겠어요?"

 

 "예술을 위한 예술이로군" 캡틴이 환히 웃으며 말했다.

 

 "바로 그거예요!"

 

 발틱이 교실을 가로질러 와 짐의 손을 잡는 동시에 그의 주의를 끌어당겼다. "오늘 뵙게 될 줄은 몰랐어요, 캡틴. 무척이나 뜻밖의 기쁨이군요"

 

 "짐이라고 불러" 그가 주장하며 부드럽게 미소짓자 발틱의 뺨에 피가 쏠렸다.

 

 "짐" 그 소년이 시선을 떨어뜨리며 조용히 대답했다.

 

 그 대화를 지켜보던 에릭시안 아이들이 잠잠해졌다. 이전에 그들의 동료들에게서 목격했던 것과 같은 거의 초자연적인 이해가 지금 또 다른 텅빈 표정들에서 나타나고 있었다. 스팍은 자신이 내린 결론에 대해 점차 확신을 갖게 되었다 : 과학 대신 예술을 함양해온 에릭시안들은 스팍이 이제껏 연구하거나 봐온 어떤 종족이나 문화와도 견줄 수 없을 만큼 자신들의 감정적 역량을 발전시켜 왔다는 것을.

 

 "탐험하러 가자" 댄서들에게 마지막으로 손을 흔들어 보인 짐이 발틱의 손을 끌어당겨 교실에서 빠져나갔다.

 

 그들이 사라지자마자 소녀 한 명이 놀라우리만치 - 아름답지만 - 온 몸으로 비극적인 느낌을 뿜어내며 피루엣(발레에서 한쪽 발로 서서 빠르게 도는 것)을 했다. 그녀는 느리고 애절한 멜로디에 맞춰 발끝으로 서서 몇 걸음 더 나아가다가 팔짱을 끼고 죽은 듯 고개를 젖히며 뒤로 쓰러졌다. 그녀의 본래 파트너가 아닌 한 소년이 빠르고 우아한 동작으로 걸어나와 그녀를 붙들고 비통하게 껴안았다. 그는 그녀를 거의 땅에 닿을 정도로 낮춘 뒤 다시 한 번 꼭 끌어안았다. 그녀의 양 팔이 축 늘어졌고 손가락이 댄스홀의 마루바닥을 스쳤다. 그 소년은 그녀를 바닥에 내려놓은 뒤 뒤돌아서 자신의 얼굴을 그녀의 상실로부터 가로막았다. 

 

 이 아이들은 새로운 관객을 보고 기쁨의 춤을 추었다. 그들은 캡틴과 함께 있는 발틱을 보고 비극을 춤추었다. 

 

 매혹적이군.

 

 그리고 벌칸인들이 가장 취약한 점에 에릭시안들은 불안할 정도로 익숙해 보인다는 점이 조금 우려스러웠다. 이처럼 상반된 종족이 함께 거주하면 장기적으로 어떤 영향이 생길 것인가? 강제로 하나의 행성에 거주하게 되면? 게다가 벌칸인들이 에릭시안들을 어리석게 생각했다면, 벌칸 철학으로 꽉 차 있는 이질적이고 고집 센 세입자들을 대면한 에릭시안들은 무슨 생각을 했을까?

 

 복도 아래쪽의 굽은 길 근처에서 커크가 멈춰서서 큰 소리로 스팍을 불렀다.

 

 "갑니다, 캡틴" 스팍이 대답했다. 

 

 그가 자리를 뜰 무렵 비극적인 춤은 최후의 결말을 향해 치닫고 있었다 : 두 번째 소년이 쓰러진 소녀를 향해 손을 내밀어 힘차고 장엄하게 그녀를 자신의 머리 위쪽으로 들어올리자, 그녀가 환희에 찬 얼굴로 눈을 빛내며 날듯이 양 팔을 좌우로 활짝 펼쳤다. 

 

 그들 주변에 있던 다른 아이들이 경건하게 무릎을 꿇었다.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 프랑스어 번역은 네이버 사전님의 도움을 받았습니다. XD  
> 오역 지적해 주시면 정말 진짜 아주 감사하겠습니다!!


	8. Discovering Atlas VIII

  

 짐의 계획은 불과 몇 시간 만에 궁극적인 결론으로 치달았다. 돌이켜 보면 그 계획 중 어느 정도가 솜씨 좋게 조율되었고, 어느 정도가 단순히 '행복한 사고'로 귀결되었던 것인지, 스팍으로서는 결코 알 수가 없었다.

 

 마지막은 밤이 되어 캡틴이 엔터프라이즈로 전송되어 간 뒤, 스팍이 발틱의 곁으로 다가서며 시작되었다. "당신과 이야기를 좀 해야겠습니다" 그는 민감한 내용이 오갈 것이 분명한 대화를 전송요원이 엿들을 수 없도록 아이를 구석으로 데리고 갔다.

 

 어리석은 소년이 아니었기에 즉시 언짢아진 발틱이 스팍의 시선을 피했다.

 

 "제가 전에 이런 요청을 하지 않았던 것은, 당신이 스스로의 행동을 바로잡을 능력이 있다고 믿었기 때문입니다" 스팍이 설명했다. "당신에게 그럴 의도가 없다는 것이 분명해 졌기에, 당신이 굉장히 긍정적인 관심을 드러내 보이는 한 사람에 관련하여 지금껏 무시해왔던 예절에 대해 제가 지금 알려드리겠습니다" 

 

 발틱이 고집스럽게 이를 악물었다. "그게 그를 해치지는 않아요"

 

 "당신은 그에게 해를 끼치고 있습니다" 양 손을 등 뒤에서 맞잡고 스타플릿 제복 아래의 어깨를 쫙 편 스팍이 단호히 주장했다. "그를 속여왔죠" 

 

 "언제요?" 소년이 어두운 눈으로 스팍을 휙 쳐다보았다. 그의 눈동자에 가득 담겨있던 분노는 그 동작만큼이나 빠른 속도로 사라졌다.

 

 그러한 동요는 긍정적인 조짐이 아니었다.

 

 "어떤 점에서 제가 그를 속였다는 거예요?" 발틱이 차분히 물었다.

 

 "당신은 그의 무지를 이용하여 그를 희롱하면서도, 침묵을 통해 거짓말 했습니다. 그는 당신이 손을 잡는 행위로 인해 자신이 무엇을 도둑맞고 있는지 알지 못합니다" 발틱이 논쟁을 시작하려 하자 스팍이 단호히 말했다. "그것은 인간들 사이에서는 훨씬 단순한 행동으로, 그를 처음 만났을 때부터 당신이 노린 점이기도 합니다. 당신이 벌칸인의 손에 관한 진실을 그에게 알려주지 않는 이유는, 그게 정말로 문제가 되지 않을 거라고 생각하기 때문입니까 아니면 당신이나 내가 알고 있듯이, 캡틴과 같은 명예로운 사람이 그런 식으로 아이를 이용하지 않을 것임을 알기 때문입니까?"

 

 "전 아이가 아니에요" 발틱이 스팍을 노려보며 위협적인 소리를 냈다. "그리고 캡틴은 인정많은 사람이죠. 그는 제가 보잘것 없다고 내치지는 않을-" 소년이 말을 하다 말고 스팍에게서 고개를 휙 돌렸다. 

 

 "당신에게는 위안이 될지 모르지만" 스팍이 부드럽게 말했다. "당신은 그의 지식과 동의에서 벗어난 무언가를 빼앗고 있습니다. 그것은 그가 아이에게 줄만한 것이 아닙니다 - 어떤 종족의 어떤 아이건간에 - 위안의 명목일지라도 말입니다"

 

 "그는 신경쓰지 않아요"

 

 "그는 모를 뿐입니다"

 

 한참동안 발틱은 아무말도 하지 않았다. "그에게 말할 건가요?" 억누를 수 없는 감정을 숨기기 위해 고개를 돌리며 그가 속삭이듯 말했다.

 

 스팍이 생각해 보았다. "당신이 그러한 행동을 멈추지 않는다면" 그가 마침내 입을 열었다. "당신이 계속해서 그를 이용한다면, 진실을 가지고 그에게 접근하는 것 이외에 다른 길은 없겠군요. 무신경한 행동이었습니다, 발틱. 당신이 얼마나 위태로운 상태인지 아십니까?"

 

 발틱이 침울하고 분노에 찬 시선으로 그를 노려보았다. "당신은 아나요?"

 

 대답조차 기다리지 않고 그가 방에서 뛰쳐나갔다. 짜증섞인 한숨을 억누르며 스팍이 전송패드 위에 올라섰다. "에너자이즈"

 

\-------------

 

  벌칸인 생존자들이 새로운 고향에 도착하기 몇 시간 전, 스팍은 자신의 캡틴을 또 놓쳤다. 그는 엔터프라이즈에도 없었고 2만명 이상의 인원을 우주에서 행성 표면으로 이동시키기 위해 에릭시안이 짠 계획의 마지막 세부사항을 점검하고 있지도 않았다. 

 

( "우리는 밤에 꽃이 피는 정원을 가꿀 때에만 내려가요" 소피아는 그들의 전송기처럼 보이는 것의 설계도와 스캇의 - 진짜 전송기의 - 설계도를 비교해 가며 초조하게 훑어보고 있었다.  "그것도 소규모 그룹일 때만요. 좀 더 많은 사람이 모이게 되면 셔틀을 이용하죠. 저는... 망설여지는군요, 미스터 스캇. 이 계획이 성공할 거라고 정말 확신하세요?"

 

 "마술처럼 성공할 겁니다, 부인! 아, 물론 일이 잘못되지 않는다면 말이지요. 뭐 그렇지만" 지저분한 기름때를 여기저기 묻힌 채 양 손에 렌치를 들고 있던 그가 재빨리 덧붙였다. "계획대로 하면 아무 문제 없을 거예요")

 

 그 일이 아니라면 그는 여러 우주 정거장의 방어 장비를 업그레이드 하도록 강하게 제안하는, 계속해서 늘어나는 벌칸 의회의 요구조건을 듣고 있을지도 모른다. 어딘지 예측 가능하게도, 그것도 아니었다.

 

 그 대신 스팍은 어느 강의실의 문 바깥쪽에 서서 안에 있는 사람들의 말다툼을 엿듣고 있는 그를 발견했다. 일등항해사가 접근하자 짐이 한 손가락을 자신의 입술에 대며 조용히 하라는 신호를 보냈다.

 

 호기심을 느낀 스팍은 지시에 따르며 그의 곁으로 다가간 뒤 고개를 기울여 안에서 들려오는 소리에 귀를 기울였다. 얼마 지나지 않아 말다툼을 하고 있는 한 쌍의 신원이 분명해졌다 : 발틱과 오필리아. 소리를 들어보니 두 사람이 밀담을 주고받은지 조금 시간이 흐른 것 같았다. 

 

 "네 동족은 감정을 느껴" 오필리아가 대담하게 혐의를 제기했다. "난 봤어. 심지어 벌칸인 연장자들조차도 말이야! 어쩌면 너희들은 우리보다 더욱 깊이 감정을 느껴서, 오래전에 겁을 집어먹고 그걸 밀어내버린 건지도 몰라. 하지만 너희들은 느낀단 말야. 네가 자신의 감정을 이해하지 못하건 그걸 다루는 훈련을 받은적이 없건간에 그건 전혀 내 문제가 아니야. 그러니 네 자신의 고통을 가지고 날 비난하지는 말아줘! 철 좀 들어, 꼬마야. 그리고 자신의 부족한 점을 받아들여!"

 

 "네가 고통에 대해 뭘 알아?" 발틱이 너무도 독기어린 목소리를 내뱉자, 스팍은 오필리아가 육체적인 부상으로 고통받기 전에 개입하기 위해 본능적으로 행동에 나서려 했다. 팔짱을 끼고 있던 짐이 다시 한 손가락을 입술로 들어올려 그를 제지했다. 그의 시선은 결코 문에서부터 멀어지지 않았다. "너와 네 동족들은 여기 이 비참한 곳에 숨어 있어. 네가 잠을 자고 있을 때 벽 너머를 지나쳐 가는 온 은하계가 있다는 것을 기억하기에는 너무 멍청해서 말이지. 거기야말로 진짜 비극과 공포, 진짜 발견과 진보가 있는 곳이야. 그런데도 너희들은 자신의 머리를 쓸모없고 예쁘기만 한 예술에 파묻고 있어"

 

 "괴로운 마음에 진정한 평화를 가져다줄 수 있다면, 논리에 너무도 헌신하는 나머지 진짜 삶을 이야기하지 않는 뒤틀리고 영혼없는 종족보다 쓸모없고 예쁜게 훨씬 나아! 우리들은 그런 종류의 유용성 같은건 필요치 않아. 그게 결국, 애초에 우리가 이런 구석진 곳으로 오게 된 이유라구"

 

 "우리에겐 선택권이 없었어" 발틱이 으르렁거렸다. 그가 이어진 방으로 성큼성큼 걸어가는 조용한 발걸음 소리가 들려왔다. "우리는 어쩔 수 없기 때문에 이곳에 있는 거야. 왜냐하면 우리는 우리를 수용할 수 있는 땅을 달리 가지고 있지 않은, 비참한 멸종 위기의 종족이기 때문이지. 알겠어, 레이디 오필리아? 달리 아무것도 없기 때문에 우리가 여기에 있는 거야. 네가 찬양하는 고향은 내 동족의 마지막 선택지야. 위대한 벌칸 종족이 이렇게까지 몰락해서는, 자기자신조차도 지키지 못하는 덜 떨어지고 유치한 인간들 속에 갇히게 된 거지"

 

 오필리아가 작게 연민이 담긴 소리를 냈다. "너 정말 잔인한 애구나. 하지만 난 상처받지 않아" 그녀가 용감하게 주장했다. "네가 나에게 그런 식으로 말하는게 분노 때문임을 알기 때문이야. 난 알아. 왜냐하면 너와는 달리 내게는 감정이 낯선게 아니거든. 우리들은 그걸 오랫동안 품고 살면서 우리의 쓸모없고 예쁜 것들을 더욱 높은 수준으로 이뤄내기 위한 양분처럼 써왔어. 이런 식으로 나는 내 영혼의 상처로 인해 아파하고 다시 앞으로 나아갈 수 있어. 하지만 너는 어떻지, 벌칸인? 넌 네가 아껴왔던 모든 것을 잃은 분노와 증오, 고통 속에서 어떻게 살아남을 거야? 네 주춧돌이 파괴된 지금, 어디로 돌아갈 거냐구?"

 

 짐이 문 안으로 들어섰다. "오필리아" 그가 낮게 경고하는 목소리로 불렀다. 

 

 그녀가 입을 다물고 발틱에게서 휙 돌아섰다.  "...전 사과하지 않을 거예요"

 

 "네가 그래야 한다는게 아니야" 눈으로는 구석에 선 발틱을 쫓으며 짐이 대답했다. 그는 분노로 몸을 떨며 양손을 쥐었다 펴길 반복하고 있었다. "그저 진심이 아닌 이야기는 내뱉지 않도록 조심하라는 거지"

 

 "어째서 그녀를 도우러 오신 거예요?" 발틱이 거칠게 속삭이듯 따져물었다. 뼛속 깊이 쌓이고 있는 폭력성에 저항하는 그의 폐가 거칠게 움직였고, 창백한 피부가 어두운 녹색의 그림자로 물들었다. "왜 그녀에요? 해적선에서 당신이 잡은 건 내 손이었잖아요!" 그가 울부짖었다. "이제는 그녀가 나보다 더 좋아요? 날 그렇게 쉽게 버리다니? 내가 그렇게 보잘것 없어요?" 

 

 "발틱" 짐이 양손을 펼치고 앞으로 나서며 달래보았다.

 

 발틱이 짐의 손에서 얼굴로, 다시 스팍 쪽으로 시선을 옮기더니 이를 악 물었다. "속지 않아!!" 그가 소리질렀다. 그 갑작스런 행동에 모두가 얼이 빠져 있을 때, 누군가 멈춰 세우기도 전에 그가 고개를 푹 숙이고 복도로 뛰쳐나가버렸다.

 

 발틱이 사라지자 오필리아가 작게 흐느꼈다. "전 괜찮아요" 스타플릿 장교들이 자신을 향해 돌아서자 그녀가 주장했다. "저 애가 너무 안됐어요!" 그녀가 뺨을 타고 흘러내리는 눈물을 닦았다. 그녀의 노력에도 불구하고 그들이 계속 남아있었다. "그들 모두 너무 가엾어요. 불쌍한 망가진 영혼들! 그를 도와주셔야 해요" 그녀가 그에게 애원했다. 

 

 그가 굳은 표정으로 고개를 끄덕였다. "그럴게, 오필리아. 고마워"

 

 그녀가 고개를 가로저었다. "저는 아무렇지도 않아요. 그를 찾으세요! 그는 지금 치유에 가까이 와 있어요. 비록 준비되어 있지는 않지만요. 그러니 그를 찾으세요! 가시라구요!!"

 

 그들은 그녀의 말대로 어린 벌칸인을 찾기 위해 복도를 달려 내려갔다. 얼마 안 있어 갈림길에 도착한 그들은 따로 떨어져야만 했다. 몇 시간 뒤, 갈라선 이후 발틱은 고사하고 누구 한사람 보지 못한 자신보다 짐의 운이 더 좋았는지 스팍은 슬슬 궁금해지기 시작했다. 

 

 커크 인수야 어떻든 상관없이, 스팍은 잠재적으로 위험한 길잃은 아이를 찾는 동안 또 다른 자신과 맞닥뜨렸다고 놀라선 안 되었다.

 

 그렇지만, 그랬다. 그것도 상당히.

 

 "대사님" 그가 내재된 충격을 내보이지 않으며 입을 열었다.

 

 물론 그러한 일을 이 특정한 하프-벌칸인으로부터 숨기는 것은 스스로에게 진실을 감추는 것이나 다름없을 테고, 스팍은 특히나 그런 일에 솜씨가 좋았던 적이 없었다.

 

 "스팍" 대사가 애정과 놀라움을 담아 인사했다. "난 짐을 찾고 있네. 자네의 현재...활동이 끝나면 물어봐도 되겠나?"

 

 스팍은 잠시 무수한 대답을 고려해 보았다 : 캡틴과 저는 길 잃은 아이를 찾고 있습니다. 저는 저를 피해 숨어있는 작은 소년을 찾아 이쪽 길로 왔습니다. 에릭시안 후계자가 벌칸인 아이와 벌인 논쟁에서, 그의 연약하고 불안정한 감정을 들먹여 이기게 되자, 그가 캡틴을 향해 소리를 지른 뒤 달아나 버렸죠.

 

 그때 짐이라면 뭐라고 했을지 상상해 보았다 : 아이를 잃어버렸어요. 이 근처에서 본 적 있나요?

 

 결국 그는 "의회와 지내온 발틱이라는 아이가 몇 시간째 행방불명 중입니다. 캡틴 커크와 제가 그를 찾고 있습니다" 라는 말로 절충했다.

 

 "알겠네" 대사가 주위를 둘러보았다. "난 어떤 벌칸인 아이도 지나쳐 오지 않았네. 그래서 그가 이쪽에는 없다고 단정해도 안전하리라 믿네. 짐의 전매특허나 다름없는 운이 좀 더 바람직한 결과를 이끌어냈다는 가정하에, 같이 그를 찾아보지 않겠나?"

 

 양 손을 등 뒤에서 맞잡고 대사의 곁에서 걷고 있던 스팍에게 이것이 꽤나 좋은 생각처럼 들렸다.

 

 당연하게도 짐은 발틱을 찾아낸 상태였다. 그들의 상황은 발틱과 오필리아가 처했던 것과 거의 동일했지만, 짐은 크게 반박하지 않고 단순히 그 아이가 광폭해지도록 내버려두고 있었다.

 

 "당신은 날 좋아한 적이 없어요! 난 그저 당신이 구출했던 수많은 아이들 중 한 명일 뿐이죠!"

 

 "발틱, 넌 지금 이성적이지 않아"

 

 "이성적?" 스팍과 대사가 다소 걱정스러운 시선을 나누며 혼란스러운 소리가 들려오는 방 입구까지 조용히 다가갔다. 발틱과 짐은 서로의 얼굴을 마주보고 있었다. 한 사람은 차분했고 한 소년은 분명 죽일 듯한 분노를 터뜨리기 일보직전이었다. 발틱의 감정을 억눌러왔던 얼마 안되는 자제심이 급속도로 무너지고 있었다. "이성적이라구요!? 그럼 평균 이하의 지능을 가진 철면피한 인간들을 위해 절 버리는 것은 이성적인가요? 날 그녀와 경쟁하게 만든 건 이성적인 거예요? 경쟁할 필요도 없죠! 제가 훨씬 똑똑하고 강하고-"

 

 "발틱" 짐이 위로하려는 듯 양 팔을 벌리고 앞으로 걸어나오며 달랬다. "넌 누군가와 경쟁하고 있지-"

 

 "그렇다면 왜 우릴 비교하는 거예요!" 아이가 제어할 수 없는 감정에 휩쓸린 채 온 몸을 떨며 울부짖었다. "내가 뭐가 부족해서요? 왜 그녀만 계속-"

 

 "발틱, 나는-"

 

 "- 그리고 왜 날 내쳐요? 당신들 모두 결국에는 나더러 가라고 해! 당신과 연장자들 그리고 다른 생존자들 그리고 내 - 내 부모님 - " 그가 숨을 헐떡이며 더듬거리는 목소리로 외쳤다. 갑작스럽게 닥친 비통함으로 인한 당황스러움, 상실감 그리고 엄청난 괴로움이 담긴 두 눈을, 휙 하고 올라온 손바닥이 꾹 내리눌렀다. "그들은 나더러 가라고 하고서는 거기서 죽었어. 그들은 차라리 죽는게 나았던 거야 - 그리고 내 모든 이모와 삼촌, 마침내 과학 아카데미에 들어가게 된 내 자랑스러운 형 - 그들 중 누구도 나와 같이 있어주지 않았어. 그들 모두 날 내쳤어 - 그리고 이제 당신 역시 날 내치겠죠! 그녀를 위해서!" 짐이 줄곧 예측했던 대로, 발틱의 고통이 한 점으로 모여들어 뭔가 어둡고 순수하게 파괴적인 것으로 변했고, 주변에 있는 누구든 최대한의 고통을 주기 위해 폭주했다. 발틱이 "당신이 그러도록 내버려두지 않겠어!" 라고 으르렁거리며 달려들기 전, 캡틴은 간신히 두 발을 단단히 딛고 섰다.

 

 다시 한번 스팍이 개입하려 했다. 그리고 또 한번 멈춰 세워졌다. 이번에는 그의 또 다른 자신에 의해서. 스팍이 분노에 찬 질문을 두 눈에 담고 대사를 쳐다보자 그가 고개를 저었다. "지켜보게" 그가 자신에게 경고했다.

 

 그래서 스팍은 턱을 굳히고 양 손을 진정시킨 뒤 지켜보았다.

 

 짐은 자신이 받아온 훈련과 그 소년의 순전한 경험 부족의 조합 덕분에 발틱의 일격을 피했다. 발틱은 증오와 분노 그리고 만연해 있는 슬픔의 회오리바람 속에 거칠게 달려들었다. 목에서는 으르렁거리는 소리가, 뺨에는 눈물이 흘러내리고 있었다. 짐은 한참이나 발틱의 주먹을 교묘히 피하고 쳐내어 아이가 헛된 분노로 자신의 힘을 대부분 소진하도록 했다. 발틱은 어떻게든 짐을 붙잡기 위해 방 안을 쑥대밭으로 만들어 놓으며 의자를 집어던지고 탁자를 뒤엎고 손에 닿는 것은 무엇이건 박살냈고, 그것을 벽과 유리창 그리고 언제나 최후의 순간에 고개를 숙여 피하는 짐을 향해 마구 내던졌다. 소년의 울음소리가 점차 거칠어지고 동작이 느려지고 몸에 힘이 빠지자, 재빨리 타격거리 안으로 움직인 짐이 몇 가지 동작으로 가볍게 그를 마루에 쓰러뜨렸다.

 

 등을 대고 누운 발틱은 가슴에 걸쳐져 있는 짐의 팔과 내리누르는 무게로 인해 꼼짝도 못하게 되었음에도 버둥거림을 멈추지 않고 분노에 찬 괴성을 질러댔다. 그의 허우적대는 팔다리가 캡틴의 어깨와 양쪽 엉덩이 그리고 무릎을 때렸지만 캡틴은 꿈쩍도 하지 않았다. 발틱의 저항은 극도의 피로와 더불어 점차 약해졌다. 그는 이내 무력하게 숨을 헐떡이며 짐의 쇄골과 셔츠의 가슴 부분을 힘없이 할퀴는 것 외에는 할 수 없었다. 그 시점이 되자 짐은 자유로운 한 손을 소년의 얼굴 옆 부분에서 펼쳐 마인드-멜드의 손동작을 흉내냈다. 이것은 분노의 앙금 밖으로 빠져나오게 만들 정도로 벌칸인 소년을 놀라게 만든, 전혀 예상치 못한 행동이었다. 

 

 그러는 동안 그의 슬픔만이 남겨졌다.

 

 "넌 혼자가 아니야" 짐이 부드러운 목소리로 속삭이자 발틱의 표정에 금이 가며 눈물이 흘러나왔다. 그가 아이의 얼굴로 흘러내린 머리카락을 쓰다듬었다. "난 다른 사람을 위해 널 떠난 적이 없어. 하지만, 발틱. 그 누구도 그러지 않았어. 네 부모님과 이모들, 삼촌들 그리고 네 형은 널 안전한 곳으로 보냈던 거야. 왜냐하면 그들은 널 사랑했으니까. 설령 자신들은 그럴 수 없다 해도 너는 살아남길 원하셨으니까"

 

 "그들은 죽었어요" 아이가 눈물을 흘렸다. 짐이 그를 일으켜 세워 으스러질듯 껴안자, 발틱이 갈비뼈에 멍이 들 정도의 힘으로 마주 껴안았다. 짐의 목에 얼굴을 묻은 소년은 주체할 수 없이 흘러나오는 눈물로 인해 몸을 떨며 한참을 울었다. 발틱이 슬픔을 분출하는 동안 짐이 낮은 목소리로 끊임없이 달래며 위로의 말을 중얼거렸다. 흠잡을 데 없는 벌칸어로.

 

 발틱은 그 언어의 전환을 거의 눈치채지 못했지만, 스팍은 그 사실로부터 거의 헤어나올 수가 없었다.

 

 "그들 모두 죽어버렸어요" 오래지 않아 우느라 거칠어진 목소리로 발틱이 했던 말을 되풀이했다. "이제 모든게 끝났어요"

 

 "아니야" 짐이 적당한 거리를 두고 발틱을 붙들었다. "그들은 죽은게 아냐. 내말 이해하겠니? 네가 살아있는 한, 그들도 살아있는 거야" 그가 소년을 부드럽게 흔들었다. "넌 살아야 해, 발틱. 그들 모두를 위해 사는 길을 택해야 해"

 

 발틱이 훌쩍이고 딸꾹질하며 자신의 두 눈을 거칠게 문질렀다. 그가 벌칸인의 평정심을 되찾기 위해 분투하자 턱끝이 떨려왔다. "힘들어요" 그가 속삭였다. "선생님이 개인적인 상실의 위력에 대해 설명해 주실 때, 그럴 거라고 말씀하셨던 것보다 훨씬 더 힘들어요"

 

 "이 말이 도움이 될런지 모르겠지만" 짐이 한숨을 쉬며 소년에게 희미한 미소를 지어보였다. "선생님이 그런 것을 가르쳐 주셨을 때는, 네가 알고 있는 모든 게 거의 파괴되는 상황에 대해서는 생각하지 않으셨을 거야"

 

 그가 입술을 깨물고 시선을 바닥으로 떨어뜨렸다. "전...매우 좋지 않은 행동을 했어요. 저의 행동이 제 가문의 명예를 더럽힐 거예요" 턱끝이 다시 떨려왔지만 그가 심호흡을 하며 억눌렀다. "지금은 저밖에 안 남았지만요"

 

 "슬픔에 대처하는 방식은 모두가 달라, 꼬마. 이봐, 내 말 잘 들어" 발틱이 다시 자신을 바라보게끔 격려하며 짐이 그의 얼굴을 들어올렸다. "어떤 벌칸인이건 이 일로 곤란을 겪지 않았을 거라고 생각한다면 넌 정신이 나간 거야. 네가 좀더 눈에 띈다고 해서 그들이 영향을 덜 받았다는 뜻은 아니라고. 네 행동은 그냥 모든 걸 무시하는 것보다는 어쩌면 약간 더 건강한 대처방법 일지도 몰라. 그리고 네가 정중히 요청하면" 그가 함박웃음을 지으며 말했다. "오필리아와 그녀의 친구들이 단순히 억누르는 것만이 아닌 네 감정을 진짜로 다루는 기막힌 기술 몇 가지를 너에게 가르쳐 줄 거야. 알게 되면 놀랄 걸. 보통은 감정이 더 빨리 사라지게 도와주지. 예술은 그런 면에 있어서 탁월해"

 

 "그러한 성격의 예술은 벌칸 철학 안에 들어있지 않아요" 발틱이 희미한 미소를 지으며 지적했다.

 

 짐은 자기 자신과 토론을 벌이느라 한참을 머뭇거렸다. "언젠가 벌칸인들이 자신들의 철학을 수정할 시기가 온다면" 그가 조심스레 말했다. "그건 바로 지금일 거야"

 

 기분이 상하는 대신 발틱은 골똘히 생각하기 시작했다. "수정된 철학..." 생각에 잠긴 그가 뒤로 물러서며 짐에게 설 자리를 만들어 주었다.

 

 캡틴이 제복을 털다가 셔츠가 여기저기 찢어져 있음을 발견하고는 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 그때 문가에 서서 자신을 지켜보고 있는 두 명의 스팍을 발견한 그가 얼굴을 새빨갛게 물들였다. "오, 어... 안녕, 스팍... 스팍들. 어, 대사님" 그가 초조하게 주변을 휙 둘러보았다. "거기에 얼마나 오래...?"

 

 "적어도 자네의 다정함은," 대사가 온화하게 말했다. "우주적인 상수로군(*constant. 상수: 변하지 아니하는 일정한 값을 가진 수나 양). 그러한 사실을 발견하게 되어 매우 영광스러웠네. 고맙네, 짐"

 

 "그렇게 오래요? 진짜?"

 

 "닥터 맥코이에게 가 보셔야 할 겁니다" 스팍이 뒷짐을 진 채 딱딱하게 말했다.

 

 짐이 자신을 흘낏 내려다보며 양 팔을 살짝 벌렸다. "오, come on, 그렇게 심하지 않아"

 

 걱정으로 인해 발틱의 눈동자가 어두워졌지만, 그의 차분한 벌칸 표정은 확고히 남아있었다. "제가 당신을 상처입혔나요, 캡틴?"

 

 "아니" 커크가 활짝 웃었다. "넌 괜찮은 상대였지만, 이런말 하기 싫긴 한데, 더 안 좋은 상대도 만나 봤어"

 

 웃는 기색이 발틱의 표정에서 긴장을 덜어주었다. "알겠어요" (I see.)

 

 "벌칸인의 상투적인 문구가 나왔군 그래." 짐이 기뻐하며 고개를 끄덕였다. "넌 곧 좋아질 거야" (You'll be right as rain in no time.)

 

 세 명의 벌칸인 중 둘은 그 표현에 혼란스러운 표정을 지었다. 그들이 그러고 있는 동안 대사는 애정이 솟구치는 것을 느꼈다.

 

 제임스 커크라는 우주적인 상수. 이것 없이 그들이 어떻게 살 수 있을까?

 

\------------

 

 엔터프라이즈는 에릭스 프라임의 궤도 주변에 한 달 가까이 머물며 온 힘을 다해 새로운 벌칸 이주민들을 도왔다. 하나같이 천재인 짐의 지휘대원들은 거의 끊임없이 써먹어온 재능과 경험에 기반하여 작업대원들 틈에 섞여들었다. 이것은 기운빠지고 거의 티가 나지 않는 작업이었지만 첫 번째 시설이 가동을 시작하자 그들은 엄청나게 뿌듯해 했다.

 

 그러는 사이, 발틱은 의회의 문제아로서의 자신의 평판을 유지하기 위해 열심히 노력했다. 그는 감정적 붕괴에 직면해 있는 어린 벌칸인들을 모아 그들의 상처받은 마음 안에 맺혀있던 상실감으로부터 생겨난 증오와 분노의 정화를 도왔다. 한번 그러한 짐으로부터 자유로워지자 그의 지지자들은 아이들 특유의 활기와 고집으로 자신들의 동요에서 다시 회복되었다. 아이들은 발틱의 리드에 따라 아무런 편견없이 에릭시안들과의 관계를 발전시켜 나갔고, 원래의 이주민들은 그들에게 맹목적인 사랑을 퍼부었다. 그 이례적인 인기는 그들을 동년배 그리고 연장자들과 구분시켰고, 벌칸인들의 잘난 체하는 태도를 비극을 겪은 벌칸인들의 결점으로 보며 참고 있던 에릭시안들과의 관계에 대한 기준처럼 만들었다. 

 

 벌칸인들은 자신들의 종족 특성에 기인한 결점이 있음을 받아들이려 하지 않았다. 그러한 철저히 잘못된 생각을 바로잡으려는 그들의 노력은 더욱 많은 벌칸인들을 발틱의 곁으로 모여들게 했다. 큰 폭의 수용은 큰 폭의 이해를 이끌었다. 더욱 많은 벌칸인들이 에릭시안들을 이해하게 되었고 좀 더 많은 호기심을 품게 되었다. 이 호기심은 전적으로 양방향이었다.

 

 "모든 일이 터무니없이 잘 풀리고 있는 걸" 대용량 화물 전송 유닛을 위한 배송 플랫폼을 설치하고 있던 어느날, 짐이 스팍을 향해 사려깊게 말했다. 그들 뒤에서는 젊은 에릭시안과 벌칸인이 뒤섞인 그룹이 전통적인 에릭시안 사막 정원을 확장시키기 위해 벌칸 기술에 기반한 관개 시스템을 계획 중이었다. 그들이 제시한 수정안은 행성 표면에서 일어나고 있는 대부분의 발전처럼 완전히 새로운 것이어야 했다. 에릭시안들은 필요 이상으로 행성에 머문 적이 없었기 때문이다.

 

 "두 개의 문화가 예상밖의 상호 보완적인 방식으로 서로를 채워주는 듯 하군요." 스팍이 감정을 드러내지 않으며 인정했다. "적절한 자극이 되어주고 있습니다"

 

 "지금부터 백 년쯤 뒤에 이 곳이 어떤 모습이 될지 정말 궁금해" 한 무리의 어머니들이 아이들에게 다가서는 것을 지켜보며 짐이 생각에 잠겼다. 벌칸인 여성들이 음식과 물을 차리는 동안, 에릭시안들은 일하고 있는 젊은이들을 소리쳐 부르며 그들을 반기기 위해 양 팔을 벌렸다. 그리고 그들 모두가 - 벌칸인이나 에릭시안 모두가 마찬가지로 - 자신들의 계획을 칭찬받기 위해 서둘러 앞으로 몰려왔지만, 기쁨을 표현하는데 있어서는 에릭시안쪽이 명백히 좀더 관대했다. 그들은 나란히 앉아 식사를 했다. 지금은 같은 세계에 살고 있는 이웃사촌이자 서로 다른 종족이 서로의 배려에 몸을 맡기고 있었다.

 

 "오늘과 크게 다르지는 않을 거예요" 레이디 소피아가 미소와 작은 도시락 바구니로 스타플릿 장교들의 이목을 끌며 말했다. "그렇지만 저는 우리가 계속해서 서로에게서 배우기를 간절히 희망해요" 진지해진 그녀가 시선을 떨구며 속삭였다.

 

 "어째서요?" 짐이 이마의 땀을 훔치며 뒷말을 재촉했다. 이른 시각임에도 불구하고 인간이라면 곧 우주 정거장으로 물러나와야 할 정도로 행성 표면의 온도가 상승하고 있었다. 그러나 벌칸인들은 작업을 계속할 것이다.

 

 그들에게 있어서 가혹한 열기는 고향의 또 다른 일부였다.

 

 스팍을 향해 돌아선 소피아의 두 눈이 동정과 슬픔으로 어두워졌다. "그건..." 그녀가 중얼거렸다. "당신들이 겪었던 엄청난 비극이, 저로서는 영원히 얻지 못할 위대한 선물로 변한 것 같거든요. 더 나은 상황이었어도 우리가 만날 수 있었을까요, 커맨더 스팍?" 

 

 "그렇지는 않았을 겁니다, 레이디 소피아" 벌칸인이 부드럽게 대답하며 그녀로부터 바구니를 받아들었다. "현재의 상황이 아니었다면 우리의 문화는 결코 만나지 못했을 겁니다. 어쨌든 이것은 돌이킬 수 없는 일이며 그에 대해 계속해서 생각하는 것은 비논리적일 것입니다. 우리는 이곳에 있습니다" 그가 간단명료하게 말했다.

 

 "이 곳에 오신 걸 환영해요" 그녀가 상쾌한 미소를 지으며 말했다. "우리들 중 몇몇은 당신들을 기다리며 역사 전체를 보내온 것 같다고도 해요"

 

 뒤섞여 있는 아이들을 바라본 스팍은 불과 몇 주 사이에 향상된 수많은 사소한 대화 방식들과, 어렵게 적응한 첫 세대가 어떻게 서로에게서 강인함을 이끌어 내려는 경향을 보이는지를 머리속에 새겨두었다. 그리고 아마 백 년쯤 뒤면 역사가 자신의 종족에게 똑같은 얘기를 할지도 모른다는 생각이 들었다.

 

 소피아가 그의 시선을 따라갔다. "그들이 일을 너무 잘해내서 지형이 이미 바뀌고 있어요" 그녀가 온화하게 말했다. 그녀의 언급이 아이들의 보살핌 속에 유례없을 정도로 만개한 정원에 국한된 것이 아님을 스팍 역시 잘 알고 있었다.

 

 "그렇군요" 스팍이 동의했다. 그가 짐을 흘낏 바라보자 짐은 자신을 수수께끼같은 표정으로 쳐다보며 푸른 눈동자로 스팍이 이해할 수 없는 무언가를 탐색하고 있었다. 

 

 "일하시도록 저는 이만 가볼게요" 중얼거린 소피아가 생각에 잠긴 미소를 지으며 떠났다.

 

 "...넌 이 모든 일을 내 예상보다 훨씬 더 잘 받아들이고 있군" 소피아가 가져온 차가운 물병을 스팍이 건네주자 짐이 그것을 받아들며 말했다.

 

 "달리 행동할만한 논리적인 길은 없을 겁니다" 스팍이 대답하며 자신의 물을 한쪽에 놓았다. "상황이 그러하니까요. 사실에 저항하는 것은 주변 상황을 불필요하게 악화시킬 뿐입니다"

 

 짐이 물을 길게 한 모금 들이마셨다. "난 네가 좀 더... 냉담할 거라고 생각했나봐. 아니면 에릭시안을 돕는 일에 선뜻 나서지 않거나. 기분 나쁘게 듣지 마. 하지만 벌칸인들은 다른 종족과의 관계에 있어서 그렇게 적극적인 편은 아니잖아"

 

 "저도 알고 있습니다" 스팍이 대답했다. 잠시 망설이던 그가 짐을 곁눈질로 바라본 뒤 차분히 입을 열었다. "제가 어렸을 적에, 저는 다른 종족에 대한 제 동족의 의견과 가끔 충돌했었습니다. 이제서야 긴 시간과 관점을 가지고 진실에 비추어 그들의 행동을 고찰해 볼 수 있죠"

 

 "바보같아?" 짐이 넌지시 말했다.

 

 "상당히 비논리적이죠" 벌칸인이 무뚝뚝하게 대꾸했다. "그리고 저희 종족이 전력을 기울여 성장시켜온 우월함으로부터 파생된 것이기도 합니다. 어쩌면 지금이야말로 저희의 그러한 습관들을 바꿀 때인지도 모릅니다"

 

"넌 나보다 훨씬 강하군" 짐이 경탄스럽다는 듯이 고개를 흔들며 병 안에 남아있던 물을 빙빙 돌렸다. "누군가가 느닷없이 나타나 내가 알고 있던 모든 것을 파괴한다면, 내가 뭘 하게 될지 잘 모르겠어. 하지만 평화를 회복하고 앞으로 나아가는 것 같은 통제되고 논리적인 일은 아닐게 분명해"

 

 "당신은 상당히 적응이 빠른 사람이라는 사실을 스스로 증명해 왔습니다" 식사를 마치고 다시 정원을 향해 뛰어가는 아이들을 바라보며 스팍이 말했다. "저는 당신이 역경에도 불구하고 계속해서 앞으로 나아갈 방법을 생각해낼 것이라 확신합니다. 우리가 지금껏 그래왔듯이요"

 

 "응, 글쎄, 살아남는 것과 사는 것은 꽤나 다른 일이긴 해도 말이지, 미스터 스팍" 그 어두운 어조가 스팍을 놀라게 했다. 스팍이 밝게 웃고 있는 자신의 캡틴을 날카롭게 쳐다보았다. "다시 일할 준비는 됐어?"

 

 "네, 캡틴" 스팍이 남아있는 어두움의 흔적을 찾으며 중얼거렸다.

 

 그것은 짐의 기본 설정처럼 보이는 대담하고 단호한 미소 너머로 완전히 사라져 버렸다. 스팍은 설명을 요구할만한 어떠한 근거도 가지고 있지 않았기에 아무런 언급 없이 묵묵히 짐의 곁에서 일을 했다.

 

 하지만 그는 잊지 않았다.

 

\------------------

 

 몇 주 뒤, 짐은 행성 전역과 여러 우주 정거장에 흩어져 있던 대원들을 불러모으고, 다시 한번 그의 함선을 대담하게 출발시킬 준비를 했다. 떠나기 전 마지막으로 대사와 발틱을 찾은 그는 평행세계에서 온 스팍이 그 씩씩한 고아 소년에 대해 날마다 깊이를 더해가는 애정을 품고 있음을 발견하고는 기뻐했다. 그 두 벌칸인을 고통스럽게 했던 상실감의 깊이에도 불구하고, 짐은 그 아이가 진정한 다정함을 아는 어른으로 자랄 희망이 여전히 남아있다고 생각했다. 

 

 대사가 무시하지 않고 발틱의 말에 귀기울이는 거의 유일한 연장자 세대라는 사실은 가슴 아프지 않았다. 

 

 "내가 있던 시간대에서는" 새로운 벌칸 철학을 발전시키려는 발틱의 노력을 선뜻 받아들인데 대해 짐이 질문하자 그가 설명했다. "벌칸인과 에릭시안은 이렇게 밀접한 사이가 되기는 커녕 접촉하는 일조차 없었네. 고향의 상실에도 불구하고, 하룻밤 사이에 변하기에는 벌칸인들은 너무나 행동이 굼뜬 종족이야. 하지만 한 세대나 두 세대쯤 지나면, 누가 알겠나? 발틱은 이미 동년배들을 좌지우지할 정도의 매우 영리한 소년이야. 그리고 이렇게까지 큰 폭으로 변할 기회가 한 번도 없었지" 그가 잠시 자신의 나이든 손을 쳐다보았다. "나는 별반 도움이 되지 않는 원칙들을 계속해서 고수하려 함으로써 짐은 물론 나 자신조차 큰 시련을 겪게 했다네" 그가 조용히 시인했다. "왜 내가 그 모든 일을 미연에 방지했을 철학을 발전시키려는 발틱을 단념시키려 하겠나?"

 

 짐은 아무런 대답도 할 수 없었다.

 

 짐이 발틱에게 마지막 작별인사를 고했을 때, 그 소년은 앞으로 걸어나와 잠시 포옹함으로써 그를 놀라게 했다. 물러선 그의 표정은 어두웠지만, 그는 짐의 시선과 단호히 마주했다. "오필리아에게 제가 할 수 있는 일을 배울 거예요" 그가 거의 속삭이듯 말했다. "그리고 저는 우리의 감정을 부정하지 않고 그걸 도구처럼 사용하는 새로운 벌칸을 만들기 위해 노력할 거구요. 전 제 평생 동안 다시는 그렇게 불구가 되지 않을 거예요. 절 꼭 지켜봐 주세요, 캡틴 커크. 제가 세상을 바꾸는 것을요"

 

 "넌 해낼 거야" 짐이 대답했다. "몸 조심하렴" 캡틴이 발틱의 뺨을 - 딱 한번 - 가볍게 쓰다듬고는 사라졌다. 

 

 엔터프라이즈의 대원 중 마지막으로 우주 정거장에 남아있던 스팍이 떠나기 직전, 발틱이 붙들었다.

 

 "커맨더 스팍!" 전송실을 가로질러 와 짙은 눈동자를 들어올린 그 소년이 소리쳤다. "전 오필리아와 쭉 얘기를 해왔는데," 그가 간단히 설명했다. "당신께 질문이 있어서요. 묻는걸 허락해 주신다면요"

 

 스팍이 눈썹을 들어올렸다. "질문은 얼마든지 가능하지만, 제가 대답을 하지 않을 수도 있습니다"

 

 "그건 괜찮아요" 발틱이 어깨를 으쓱이며 대답했다. "오필리아와 저는 당신이 대답을 알지 못함을 비교적 확신하고 있거든요. 캡틴 커크는 심하게 상처받은 아이를 달래는 솜씨가 꽤나 능숙했죠" 스팍이 자신의 지식 근거에 반하는 의도치 않은 모욕에 저항하기도 전에, 그가 말을 이어나갔다. "그는 크나큰 상실의 반작용에 대해, 그것을 예측하고 대응할 적절한 준비를 갖출만큼 너무 익숙했어요. 외람되긴 하지만 그에게는 아이가 없다는 점을 이미 알고 있었기에, 그 일은 우리를 놀라게 했죠 : 그는 그러한 기술을 어디서 습득했을까요? 그리고 어린 짐 커크가 고통받고 있을 때 그를 위로해준 사람은 누구였을까요?"

 

 발틱의 예상대로 스팍은 해답을 갖고 있지 않았다. 그리고 아마 그들의 바램대로, 그는 해답을 찾기로 마음먹었다.

 

 "고마워요" 발틱이 손을 펼쳐 전통적인 벌칸식 인사를 하며 말했다.

 

 "장수와 번영을" 스팍 역시 같은 식으로 인사를 되돌려주며 작은 소리로 말했다. 그런 뒤 그는 나이가 많은 남성 친척이 자부심과 격려를 전하는 방식으로, 발틱의 정신감응 지점을 손가락으로 쓰다듬었다. 발틱이 그 감각을 음미하기 위해 두 눈을 감았다. 

 

 스팍이 전송 패드 위로 올라섰다.

 

 "에너자이즈" 발틱이 여전히 눈을 감은 채 중얼거렸다.

 

 스팍은 엔터프라이즈에 승선하자마자 지휘 대원들이 궤도를 빠져나갈 준비를 하고 있는 함교로 향했다. 

 

 "언젠가 꼭 다시 와봐야겠어" 이미 함장석에 앉아 오른팔을 팔걸이에 기대고 있던 짐이 생각에 잠긴 채 말했다.

 

 "초기 건설이 완료되면 정말 아름답겠죠" 체콥이 동의했다.

 

 짐이 고개를 끄덕였다. "기억해 둬, 미스터 스팍"

 

 "네, 캡틴" 스팍은 짐을 향해 돌아서서 유심히 그를 살펴보았다. "...캡틴" 그가 조심스레 덧붙였다. "지난 사건에 관해 질문을 해도 괜찮을까요?"

 

 "해봐" 기다리고 있던 하사관이 건네주는 한 더미의 PADD에 정신이 팔린 짐이 대답했다.

 

 스팍은 잠시 비난하는 태도를 최소화한 질문을 생각해내기 위해 애썼다. "슬픔을 표출하던 발틱을 도와주실 때..." 그가 말문을 열었다. "대사님과 저는 캡틴이 예기치 못한 방식으로 말하는 것을 들었습니다"

 

 빛나는 파란색 눈동자가 못마땅해 하는 구석이라도 찾으려는 듯 벌칸인 일등항해사를 주의깊게 살펴보았다. 스팍의 관심이 단지 그의 타고난 호기심만을 내비치자 짐이 미소지었다. "난 벌칸어를 공부했어" 깜짝 놀라 그를 쳐다보기 위해 휙 돌아선 우후라를 무시하며 그가 조용히 말했다. "프랑스어를 공부한 것과 같은 이유로 말이지. 본즈의 전 부인네 가족이 프랑스인이었거든" 짐이 유쾌한 표정을 지으며 설명했다. "난 아무도 자신들의 말을 이해하지 못한다고 생각할 때 그들이 뭐라고 말하는지 알고 싶었어"

 

 "... 효과적이긴 하지만 평범하지는 않은 계획이군요, 캡틴"

 

 "그렇게 생각해주니 기쁜데, 미스터 스팍"

 

 "잠시만요" 우후라가 수상쩍다는 듯이 스팍과 짐 사이를 쳐다보며 따졌다. "벌칸어도 할 줄 알아요? 도대체 언제부터요?"

 

 짐이 밝게 웃으며 의자에 편안히 기댔다. "가자고(Punch it), 술루!" 그가 소리쳤다.

 

 환한 미소가 술루의 입술 전체로 번져나갔다. "Aye, sir."

 

 그들은 번쩍이는 빛과 소리 속으로 순식간에 사라졌다.

 


	9. The Birth of Atlas

 

 엔터프라이즈가 스타플릿 사령부로 돌아왔을 때, 바넷 제독의 예측은 훌륭히 들어맞았다. 길었던 그들의 시범 임무에도 불구하고 커크의 보고는 채 한 시간을 넘기지 않았고, 곧장 새로운 임무로 넘어갔다 : 연방의 기함이 그 과정을 감독할 경우에 한해 강화조약을 타결시키기로 결정한, 교전중인 두 행성간의 외교적 회의에 참석하는 일이었다. 그 일은 3일이 걸렸고, 나머지 대원들이 한가롭게 궤도에 머무르는 동안 짐은 미소지으며 여러 고위관리들과 악수를 했고 스팍은 그의 곁을 지켰다.

 

 그때부터 한층 더 지루한 일련의 임무 사이사이에 제독들은 각 대원 및 함선 전반에 걸친 훈련을 쉴 틈 없이 편성하고 지휘했다. 터무니없는 스케쥴의 흐름 속에 한 달이 사라지자 대원들의 동요는 커져만 갔다.

 

 "사람들이 괴로워하기 시작해요" 훈련들 사이 드물게 찾아온 소강상태 도중 니요타가 스팍에게 속마음을 털어놓았다. 그들은 니요타가 즐겨찾는 카페에 앉아 따뜻한 음료가 주는 편안함 속에 저녁 속으로 사라져가는 오후의 빛을 감상하고 있었다.  "물론, 임무 수행 말구요" 그녀가 한숨과 더불어 라떼를 휘저으며 덧붙였다. "하지만 그들이 자유시간에 하는 일을 보면 당신도 그 스트레스 정도를 알 수 있을 거예요. 술루는 자신의 장비를 닦거나 비행 시뮬레이션을 해요. 체콥은 모든 시간을 연구하면서 보내죠 - 체콥, 맙소사. 지금쯤이면 그 책들을 다 외웠을 걸요. 그리고 체콥이 지금보다 더 짜증스러워지면, 사람들이 그와 마주치는 걸 피하기 위해서라도 과다출혈로 죽기 시작할 거예요"

 

 스팍은 그녀의 푸념을 자신이 알고 있는 인간 심리학에 비추어 저울질해 보았다. "스캇 중위는 어떻지?" 짐을 찾아가기 전에 모든 정보를 얻길 원하며 그가 정중히 물어보았다.

 

 니요타가 웃음을 터뜨리며 애정어린 미소를 띈 채 뒤로 살짝 기대 앉았다. "그는 우리가 정박하자마자 또 다른 업그레이드에 착수하기 시작했어요. 우리가 무슨 일을 하고 있는지 그가 알고나 있는지 모르겠네요. 하지만 엔터프라이즈는 완벽한 것 이상으로 기능하고 있어요. 그래서 그는 꽤나 행복해하죠. 엔지니어링 부서는 이 상황에 대해 압박감을 느끼지 않는 유일한 부서일 거예요. 그리고 그건 그들이 함선 세 척 분량의 일을 하고 있지 않은 것처럼 일하고 있는 스카티 만큼 거의 정신이 나간 사람들이기 때문이죠"

 

 "내가 캡틴과 이야기해 보지" 스팍이 한참만에 결정을 내렸다. "그리고 그의 의견을 들어보겠어. 그는 이미 문제점을 알고 있을 것 같지만"

 

 한참 동안 니요타가 차분한 표정으로 스팍을 관찰했다. "이 일에 대해 제가 유일하게 이해할 수 없는 사람이," 그의 반응을 지켜보며 그녀가 조심스레 입을 열었다. "바로 캡틴 커크예요"

 

 "...명확히 말해 줘"

 

 "그는 벌써 몇 주는 전에 이 문제로 제독들에게 야단법석을 떨었어야 해요" 그녀가 몸을 앞으로 내밀며 열심히 주장했다. "그는 자신의 사람들을 지나치게 감싸는 편이죠. 그리고 이 혼란은 엄청나게 사기를 떨어뜨리고 있어요. 그런데 왜 그가 항의하지 않고 있을까요? 그답지 않아요. 그 점이 절 불안하게 해요"

 

 "어쩌면 캡틴은 제독들이 엔터프라이즈를 이용하는 방식에 뭔가 장점이 있다고 보는지도 몰라" 

 

 "정말 그렇다고 믿는 거 아니잖아요" 니요타가 지적했다.

 

 "... 아니지" 스팍이 시인했다.

 

" 그리고 그게 절 정말 불안하게 만들어요" 니요타가 고개를 저었다. 좌절감이 그녀의 이마에 희미한 주름을 그려넣었다. "커크는 자신이 처하게 된 모든 상황을 이용하거나 조종해서 자신에게 유리한 쪽으로 비트는 능력이 있다는데 거의 대부분의 사람들이 동의해요. 제 말은, 무슨 일이건 그가 소극적이었던 적이 있기나 해요? 그건 엔터프라이즈를 위해 이용할 때는 꽤나 좋은 재주죠" 그녀가 인정했다. "하지만 우리가 명백한 불이익을 받고 있는 이런 상황에서는 염려스럽네요"

 

 "어째서지?" 스팍이 약간 도전적으로 물었다. "이 일에 캡틴의 반응이 없다는 것에 내 예상이나 논리적일 정도 이상으로 불안해하는군. 왜지?"

 

 그녀는 순간 걱정으로 어두워진 시선을 자신의 머그컵 쪽으로 떨구었다. "만약 그가 여기에 없는 거라면" 그녀가 속삭였다. "제독들을 귀찮게 하고 있는 게 아니라면 지금 뭘 하고 있냐는 거죠. 그 역시 밤에는 비번일 텐데 저는 전혀 보지 못했어요. 여기 오기 전에 찾으러 가봤는데, 임무가 끝난 이후 그를 본 사람이 없어요. 술루도 체콥도 심지어 스캇도요. 게다가 야간 당직이 아닐 때 이렇게 사라지는 일이 아주 흔한 모양이에요. 아무도 궁금해 하지 않는걸 보니. 맥코이는 눈만 뜨면 스타플릿 의료부에 가있으니 모르는 모양이지만 나는 아니거든요. 캡틴이 어디 있는지 알아야겠어요. 뭐 그렇게 중요한 일이 있기에 자기 대원들도 내버려두고 정신을 팔고 있는지 알고 싶다구요.”

 

 전부 타당한 지적이었다. 하나하나가 거의 2주 가량 스팍이 속으로 키워왔던 걱정거리들이었다. "내가 캡틴을 찾아보지" 스팍이 약속하자 니요타의 미소 속에 안도감이 피어올랐다. "불분명하고 의문스러운 목표달성을 위해 그가 지나치게 자신을 혹사시키고 있지는 않은지 확인해 볼게"

 

 "고마워요" 니요타가 진심어린 목소리로 대답했다. 

 

 스팍은 고개를 끄덕인 뒤 아공간 통신 주파수에 관한 토론으로 대화 주제를 바꾸었다. 니요타는 스팍이 캡틴의 일을 잘 처리할 것이라 믿으며 대화 주제의 변경을 허락했다.

 

 어쨌거나, 일등항해사가 달리 무엇 때문에 존재하겠는가?

 

\----------------

 

 짐을 추적하는 일에 다소 익숙해진 스팍은 논리적으로 찾아볼 만한 장소에서 가장 동떨어진 곳부터 시작해보고, 그 시도가 실패했을 때 "뻔한" 장소를 찾아보기로 했다. 그랬기에 그가 처음으로 들른 곳은 아처 제독의 개 사육장이었다.

 

 그것은 그에게 많은 시간을 절약해 주었다.

 

 "...그는 여기에 없네" 스팍이 자진해서 맡은 임무에 대해 듣자마자 아처가 대답했다. 그는 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 강아지들 중 한 마리의 귀를 살펴보며 양 손으로 부드러운 털을 익숙하게 천천히 쓰다듬었다. "공식적으로는" 그가 덧붙였다. "그가 어디에 있는지 짐작조차 못하겠군. 어쨌거나, 지금은 그의 자유시간이니까. 술집 뒤편에서 정신을 잃었을 수도 있겠지. 그리고 나라면 그 임무를 맡지 않을 걸세. 하지만 그가 내가 생각하는 누군가와 어울리는 중이라면, 그를 찾는 일은 쉽지 않을 거야" 새끼를 낳느라 텅 빈 비글의 배를 쓰다듬으며 아처가 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 

 

 비글이 그의 관심에 매우 기뻐하며 앉아/기다려 같은 기초적인 명령을 어기려 하는 일 없이 열정적으로 꼬리를 흔들었다. 커크가 새끼들을 멋지게 훈련시켰다.

 

 "그를 찾아다니느라 시간낭비 하지 말게" 아처가 갑작스레 입을 열었다. "내 개들조차 그의 소재를 추적할 수 없어. 공교롭게도 그가 내일 파이크 제독과 회의를 하는군" 제독이 눈썹을 휘며 스팍을 유심히 관찰했다. "내일 10시일세. 이제와서 자네보고 그 회의에 참석하라고 대놓고 권할 수는 없지만, 파이크가 그 시각 이전에는 아무런 약속이 없다는건 말해줄 수 있겠군. 뭐든 자네가 제독과 논의하고 싶은 일이 있다면 9시 50분이 적당할 걸세"

 

 그 다음날 정확히 9시 50분에 스팍은 파이크 제독의 문을 노크했고 허락이 떨어지자 안으로 들어갔다. 그는 파이크가 놀랄 것이라 예상했다.

 

 그는 파이크가 살짝 웃으며 자신에게 책상 앞쪽의 빈 의자에 앉으라 권할 거라고는 기대하지 않았다. "기다리고 있었네, 커맨더 스팍"

 

 "...죄송합니다, 제독님" 스팍이 그가 가리킨 의자에 완벽한 차렷 자세로 앉았다. "제가 약속을 깜빡 잊었던 건가요?"

 

 "자네와의 약속이 아니고" 파이크가 그를 안심시키며 한 손을 들어 문을 가리켰다. "그의 것 말일세"

 

 환하게 미소짓는 캡틴 제임스 커크가 방 안으로 성큼성큼 걸어들어왔다. "파이크 제독님! 오 일어서지 마세요" 책상 바로 앞에서 멈춰선 그가 장난스러운 미소를 지으며 걱정스럽게 덧붙였다. "어쨌거나 저도 형식적인걸 좋아하는 편은 아니에요"

 

 여전히 휠체어 신세를 지고 있던 파이크가 즐거운 듯한 미소를 돌려주었다. "오늘 최후의 승자는 내가 될 것 같군, 짐" 짐이 아직 눈치채지 못한 채워져 있는 의자를 향해 그가 손짓했다. "커맨더 스팍은 알고 있을 테지"

 

 스팍이 우아하게 자리에서 일어서자 놀란 짐이 휙 하고 돌아섰다.

 

 "캡틴" 벌칸인이 인사했다.

 

 "미스터 스팍" 짐이 의심스러운 표정으로 스팍과 파이크 사이를 흘낏거리며 몸을 슬쩍 뒤로 뺐다.  "...제가 정확히 얼마나 곤경에 처해 있는 건가요?"

 

 파이크가 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "자네가 어제 저녁과 오늘 아침 사이에 무슨 짓을 저지르지 않았다면 아무 문제도 없을 걸세. 미스터 스팍과 나는 자네와의 약속시간 전에 잠깐 이야기를 나누고 있었을 뿐이야"

 

 짐은 의혹에 찬 시선을 거두지 않았다. "... 그렇군요" 그가 천천히 말했다.

 

 "하지만 그가 이왕 이 자리에 있으니," 제독이 태평스럽게 덧붙였다. "내가 자네의 일등항해사를 내보내길 원하지 않는다면, 더 있다 갈 수도 있겠지"

 

 이 발언에 대해 할 수 있는 대답이 너무 뻔했기에 짐은 굳이 대답하지 않고 눈동자를 굴리는 것으로 만족했다.

 

 "두 사람 다 앉지 그러나?" 파이크가 제안했다.

 

 "전 서 있겠습니다" 짐이 고집스레 대답했다. 파이크가 애정어린 한숨을 내뱉는 동안 스팍은 양 손을 등 뒤에서 맞잡고 캡틴의 리드에 따랐다.

 

 "편할대로 하게. 짐" 그의 말소리가 너무 무거워, 젊은 캡틴은 무의식적으로 더 멀찍이 피했다. 파이크는 그러한 반응에 아무런 언급도 하지 않았다. "시작하기 전에, 이 일에 대한 그 무엇도 자네의 기록에 남지 않는다는 점을 알았으면 좋겠군. 우리가 이 자리에서 논의하는 것은 전부 엄격한 기밀사항일세"

 

 짐이 못 믿겠다는 듯한 소리를 냈다. "그게 제 지휘권에 지장을 주지 않는 한 말이죠, 안 그렇습니까?"

 

 "자네가 이 일을 거기까지 끌고 갈 거라고는 생각하지 않아" 파이크가 지적했다.

 

 "가끔은 사소한 일들이 우리 손을 벗어날 때가 있더군요" 스팍이 잠깐이지만 은신처를 찾고 싶다는 비논리적인 충동을 느낄 정도로, 짐이 유쾌하게 대답했다.

 

 파이크가 잠시 두 눈을 감았다. "짐" 앞으로 몸을 내밀고 그 젊은 남자의 시선을 붙든 그가 단호히 입을 열었다. "난 그 일이 나쁘다는 걸 알아. 위험하다는 것도. 자네가 일을 저지른 뒤 일주일이 지날 때까지도 다른 사람들은 이해하지 못할 어떤 숭고한 이유가 있어서 이런다는 것도. 내가 모르겠는 건 정확히 그게 무엇인가 하는 걸세. 그리고 나는 자네가 내게 털어놓길 바라네. 그래야 나나 다른 제독들이 도울 수 있으니까. 왜냐하면 그 일이 뭐건간에, 자네에게는 그럴 권리가 있으니까"

 

 짐은 해석이 불가능한 표정으로 아무런 움직임 없이 차갑게 굳어 있었다. "무슨 말씀이신지 모르겠네요, sir"

 

 "거짓말" 짐의 대답을 일축하며 파이크가 험악하게 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "자네는 깊숙이 관여하고 있어, son, 그리고 죽기 전에 도움이 필요하게 될 거야. 믿든 안 믿든 자네는 기다려왔어. 그리고 우리는 애들 장난에는 흥미가 없네. 그러니 짐 커크의 회피 전략은 건너뛰고 바로 결론으로 넘어가지. 그들은 누군가? 그들이 어떤 죄를 저지르고 있나? 그리고 자네가 죽기 전에 이 문제를 바로잡으려면 우리가 어떻게 도와야 하나?"

 

 짐이 눈에 띄게 망설이며 파란 눈을 들어 파이크에서 스팍으로, 다시 파이크에게로 시선을 옮겼다. 스팍은 불편한 사실을 깨달았다 : 자신이 이 방에 없었더라면 짐은 벌써 설명을 시작하고 있을지도 모른다.

 

 이것은... 유쾌한 생각은 아니었다. 스팍은 그 어느 때보다 차분한 표정을 유지했지만, 등 뒤에서는 양 손을 꽉 움켜쥐었다.

 

 우연히 그 직위에 오른게 아닌 파이크 제독이 슬쩍 달랬다. "캡틴의 자리에 오른 모든 이가 이런 순간을 맞이하지, 짐" 짐이 자신을 쳐다보자, 그가 깊은 이해심이 담긴 표정으로 부드럽게 말했다. "자신의 일등항해사를 얼마나 신뢰할 것인지. 얼마만큼 그를 의지할 것인지 결정해야만 하는 때가. 그걸 알고도 내가 커맨더 스팍더러 나가라고 하길 바라나?"

 

 짧지만 초조한 시간 동안 스팍은 짐이 자신을 내보내려고 시도하길 바랬다. 자신이 떠나기를 거부할 때 그의 얼굴에 떠오를 표정을 보기 위해서.

 

 "...아니요" 그 대신 짐이 몸의 긴장을 풀며 대답하자 스팍도 움켜쥔 양 손을 느슨히 했다. 캡틴이 유감스러운 듯이 고개를 저었다. "아닙니다. 그는 남아있을 수 있죠. 남아있어야 합니다. 어쨌거나 그라면 조만간 모든 일을 밝혀낼 테니까요" 그가 스팍에게 비꼬듯 입 한구석이 처진 미소를 지어보였다. "캐묻기 좋아하는 짜증나는 벌칸인"

 

 스팍이 고개를 끄덕였다. "비논리적이고 충동적인 캡틴" 그가 짙은 눈동자로 날카롭게 짐을 쳐다보며 작은 소리로 대꾸했다. 그의 예상치 못한 반격에 캡틴이 놀란 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 그가 다시 고개를 절래절래 흔들더니 파이크의 책상 앞쪽의 빈 의자에 주저앉았다. 두 번째 의자를 차지한 스팍은 피곤한 듯 축 처져있는 짐의 곁에 꼿꼿한 자세로 앉았다.

 

 "좋아요" 짐이 양 손으로 얼굴을 문지르며 한숨을 내쉬었다. "젠장, 도대체 어디서부터 말을 꺼내야 할지"

 

 "맨 처음부터 하는 게 어떤가" 파이크가 전혀 도움이 되지 않는 대답을 했다.

 

 짐이 눈동자를 굴렸다. "네, 도와줘서 고맙군요. 좋아요" 순식간에 진지하고 침착하게 자세를 바로한 그가 엄중한 푸른 눈으로 스팍과 파이크를 번갈아가며 쳐다보았다. "어디까지 알고 계십니까?" 그가 신중히 입을 열었다. "자신을 하운즈(Hounds)라 부르는 무리에 대해서요"

 

 "비밀 요원(Black ops)" 파이크가 혐오스럽다는 듯 입술을 일그러트리며 지체없이 대답했다. 잘된 일이었다. 스팍은 그러한 조직에 대해 전혀 들어본 바가 없었기 때문이다. "비공식적으로는 전쟁의 개들(Dogs of War)이라고 알려져 있지. 아처는 그들을 증오해. 그들이 최고의 특수요원들을 독차지 하는데다, 매 임무마다 팀 전체를 투입시켜서 전문성을 낭비한다더군. '로트와일러 그레이 하운즈 경주견' (Rottweilers racing gray hounds)이라고 생각하는 것 같던데. 왜지?" 파이크가 조심스럽게 커크를 쳐다보았다. "자네는 그 벌집을 들쑤셔놓지 않았어, 그렇지?"

(*로트와일러 : 최대 60kg에 육박하는 초대형 사역견. 목축, 경비, 경찰견으로 쓰이는 독일산 개.)

 

 기함의 캡틴이 우물쭈물했다. "제독님은, 어... 그렇게 말씀하실지도 모르겠네요"

 

 "짐" 파이크가 몸을 긴장시키며 숨을 들이쉬었다. "무슨 짓을 했나?"

 

 짐이 대답하기 전에 문에 직권코드를 입력하는 소리가 들렸다. 손에 PADD를 든 심각한 표정의 바넷 제독이 안으로 들어서자, 캡틴과 일등항해사가 자리에서 벌떡 일어섰다. 모여있는 사람들을 둘러보는 그의 시선이 짐에게 오래도록 머무르다가 스팍에게 향했다.

 

 "가봐도 좋네, 커맨더 스팍" 바넷이 명령했다.

 

 벌칸인이 눈을 깜박였다. "Sir, 전-"

 

 "해산하게"

 

 선택의 여지가 없었기에 스팍이 경례했다. "Sir"

 

 나가며 힐끗 뒤를 돌아보자 때마침 짐이 한 손을 파이크의 책상 위에 얹고 자신을 진정시키고 있었다. "맙소사" 그의 캡틴이 조여드는 듯한 목소리로 말했다. "전 이 일이 싫어질 것 같은데, 안 그런가요?"

 

 스팍이 대답을 듣기 전에 문이 닫혔다.

 

 그는 그것이 yes의 의미일 것이라 추측했다.

 

 

\------------------------

 

 

 스팍이 눈치챈 것은 제임스 커크가 두 시간 늦게 함교에 왔다는 것뿐만이 아니었다. 그는 자신의 함장석 뒤쪽에 똑바르고 나무랄 데 없는 차렷자세로 섰다. 그의 표정은 텅 비어 있었고 푸른 눈동자는 차가웠다. 

 

 바넷이 가져온 소식이 무엇이건 스팍의 예상보다 더 나쁜 일임이 분명했다.

 

 함교를 둘러보는 커크의 눈에 지휘대원들의 표정에 떠오른 충격 혹은 염려가 들어왔다. "우후라 중위" 그의 목소리에는 평소의 유머나 친밀한 장난이 들어있지 않았다.

 

 "Aye, sir" 권위가 깃든 목소리에 대한 자동적인 반응으로 그녀가 의자에서 벌떡 일어서며 대답했다. 

 

 그가 시선을 거의 돌리지도 않은 채 입을 열었다. "상륙 휴가를 취소하고 대원들을 불러들여. 모든 대원들이 승선하는 즉시 출항할 거야"

 

 우후라가 저항하려는 듯 짐을 향해 다가가려다 포기하고 가녀린 양 팔을 축 늘어뜨렸다. 그녀의 표정이 명백한 마음의 상처로 인해 측은하게 비틀렸다. 커크가 개인적인 친밀함이라고는 손톱만큼도 들어있지 않은 매몰찬 푸른색 눈을 들어 그녀를 쳐다보았다. 마치 우후라가 수많은 통신 전문가 중 한 명에 불과한 것처럼. 이것이 그녀를 그 자리에 얼어붙게 했고, 위로받고자 하는 본능적인 욕구를 꾹꾹 억누르게 만들었다. 그는 이런 모습을 반기지도 용납하지도 않을 것이다. "네 캡틴" 그녀가 속삭이며 자신의 계기판을 향해 몸을 돌렸다.

 

 "미스터 체콥" 캡틴이 말을 이어나갔다.

 

 젊은 조종사가 놀라서 몸을 움찔했다. "A-aye, 캡틴?"

 

 "함선 전체 브리핑에 대비해서 임무 내용을 숙지해놔"

 

 "...Aye, 캡틴"

 

 "완전히 숙지하고 나면 지정된 좌표를 설정해"

 

 "Aye, 캡틴" 체콥이 초조하고 불확실한 표정으로 술루를 힐끔거렸다. 충격에 찬 표정으로 짐을 쳐다보고 있던 술루가 러시아인을 향해 몸을 돌리며 살짝 고개를 저었다. 그는 가능한 도움을 주고자 임무 파일을 불러온 뒤 체콥과 함께 그것을 훑어보았다.

 

 함교에 쌓이고 있는 어두운 분위기에 불안해진 스팍이 커크의 곁으로 움직였다. "캡틴" 그가 조용히 입을 열었다.

 

 "지금은 네게 볼 일 없어, 커맨더 스팍" 시선을 전면 스크린에서 결코 떼지 않으며 커크가 단호히 말했다. "네 자리로 돌아가"

 

 스팍은 차분한 표정으로 한 걸음 뒤로 물러섰지만 거센 일격을 맞은 듯한 느낌이 가시지 않았다.

 

 대체 무슨 일이 벌어지고 있는 거지?

 

 체콥이 갑자기 헉 소리를 내더니 자리에서 몸을 돌려 경악에 찬 눈으로 커크를 쳐다보았다. "캡틴-"

 

 커크가 이를 악물자 턱 근육이 꿈틀거렸다. 그가 함장석 등받이에 놓여 있던 자신의 양 손을 꽉 움켜쥐자 핏기를 잃은 손마디가 하얗게 드러났다. "우후라 중위" 그가 겨울만큼이나 차갑고 고요하며 치명적인 목소리로 말했다. "닥터 맥코이를 함교로 호출해. 난 이 일을 두 번 설명하지 않겠어" 

 

 얼마 지나지 않아 닥터 맥코이가 긴장감과 무거운 침묵에 잠긴 함교로 성큼성큼 걸어 들어왔다. "제길, 뭐야. 뭐 그렇게 중요한 일이라고-" 커크가 몸을 돌려 예의 그 냉랭한 눈동자로 자신을 쳐다보자, 그가 우뚝 멈춰섰다. "이런 젠장" 닥터가 침을 꿀꺽 삼키며 거칠게 속삭였다. 그가 스팍을 흘끗 보았다. "무슨 일이야?"

 

 "캡틴은 최근 제독으로부터 받은 임무 내용을 우리들에게 브리핑할 준비를 하고 있네" 스팍이 차분히 설명했다. "그는 이 임무를 개인적인 회의를 통해 전달받았고, 일반 대원들에게는 편집된 버전을 전해줄 생각인 듯 하군. 전체 내용의 브리핑을 위해 닥터를 호출했네"

 

 "그렇군" 맥코이가 대답한 뒤 다시 커크를 쏘아보았다. "하지만 대체 무슨 일이길래?"

 

 "우후라 중위" 캡틴이 자신의 친구를 무시하며 다시 정면을 향해 몸을 돌리고 명령을 내렸다. "임무 파일을 메인 스크린에 띄워"

 

 "Aye, 캡틴"

 

 파일과 내용이 화면에 나타나자 짐이 깊이 숨을 들이쉬고 다시 천천히 내뱉었다. "3일 전" 그가 불가사의한 고요함을 유지한 채 입을 열었다. "한 남자가 변두리의 광산 이주지에서 경범죄로 체포됐어" 그는 한 순간 어떻게 말을 이어나가야 할지 고민하는 듯 보였다. 자신의 의자 너머로 몸을 구부리며, 그가 문제의 남자 사진을 스크린에 띄웠다.

 

 사진 속의 인물은 이제 머리가 새기 시작한 중년 남성으로 다른 인간 남성과 별반 차이가 없어 보였다. 확실히 겉모습만으로는 짐의 강렬한 적대적 반응을 설명해주지 못했다.

 

 두 눈을 이글거리며 이를 악문 캡틴이 또 다시 심호흡을 했다. "그는 안톤 카리디안이라는 이름으로 지내왔지만, 그들의 잔혹한 죽음이 어떻게 자신에게 지옥살이의 형을 선고했는지 고함치기 시작하면서 자신의 위장을 꽤나 효과적으로 날려버렸어. 누구든 듣고 싶다면 자백 기록이 임무 파일 안에 있어. 그렇지만 자유시간에 해야 할 거야. 난 그가 하는 얘기에 아무런 관심도 없으니까"

 

 "짐" 맥코이가 불쑥 끼어들려 했다.

 

 "이 남자는" 짐이 더 화난 듯한 목소리로 살짝 더 크게 말을 이어나갔다. "그 사형집행인, 코도스 총독이야" 그가 내뱉듯 말했다.

 

 함교에 있는 그 누구도 반응하지 않았다. 그 이름은 오직 한 사람에게만 의미가 있었고, 그는 이 '코도스 총독'이 중요한 이유를 표현하는데 어려움을 겪는 듯 보였다.

 

 "... 추가적인 정보를 알려주시겠습니까?" 스팍이 조심스레 요청했다. "제게는 낯선 이름이군요"

 

 격렬한 분노로 인한 떨림이 짐의 등줄기를 타고 내려갔다. 놀란 스팍이 앞으로 한 걸음을 내딛었다. 맥코이가 그를 가로막으며 고개를 한번 젓자, 일등항해사가 그를 흘끗 쳐다보았다. 

 

 짐은 두 눈을 꾹 감고 한참을 조용히 있었다. 그가 다시 눈을 떴을 때 그 치명적인 분노의 흔적은 모두 사라져 있었다. 그는 몸을 곧게 펴며 팔짱을 끼고 턱을 굳혔다. "타르서스 IV 라고 불리는 행성이 있었는데," 그가 한쪽 어깨를 으쓱이며 평소처럼 너무도 밝게 설명을 시작했다. "거기 이주민들이 키우던 농작물에 문제가 생겼어. 저장된 비축분 거의 대부분이 빠르게 번식하는 곰팡이로 인해 못쓰게 되었기 때문이지. 연방의 도움을 기다리는 대신 이 머저리가 내린 결정은, 어차피 이주민 절반의 생명을 유지할 식량밖에 남지 않았다면 자신이 그 절반을 고르겠다는 거였어"

 

 우후라가 날카롭게 숨을 들이키며 한 손을 들어 목에 갖다댔다. "설마" 그녀가 속삭였다.

 

 "맞아" 그가 대답하며 웃고 있는 인간 6명의 사진을 화면에 띄웠다. "그가 죽음을 택한 4천 명의 사람들 중, 살아남은 건 오직 이 불쌍한 녀석들 뿐이었어. 그리고 3일 전," 그가 으르렁거리며 버튼을 한번 누르자, 그 행복한 이미지들이 고성능 폭탄으로 전면이 날아간 가게의 사진으로 바뀌었다. "이 사건이 발생했지. 타르서스 이후 이 사람들이 한 자리에 모인건 거의 처음 있는 일이었어. 이제, 그들이 재회하기로 결정한 탓에 생존자는 한 명도 남지 않게 되었군. 그리고 어딘가에 숨어있던 망할 코도스는 암살 소식을 듣게 되자 정신이 나가버리지. 듣자하니, 생존자들이 여전히 살아있다는 사실만이 그의 정신을 온전히 유지시켜 주고 있었던 모양이야. 죄 짓고는 못 사는 법이지" 그가 매력적인 미소를 지으며 맥코이에게 말했다.

 

 충격으로 얼굴이 창백해진 닥터는 그저 쳐다보는 것 말고는 할 수 없었다.

 

 "이 범죄자에 관해 우리에게 내려진 명령은 무엇입니까?" 스팍이 추후 검토를 위해 그 낯익은 여섯 명의 얼굴을 머리 한구석에 밀어넣으며 질문했다.

 

 짐이 한 손으로 얼굴을 문지르며 한숨을 내쉬었다. "코도스는 생존자들 근처에 있지 않았어" 한참 있다가 그가 말했다. "그들을 죽인 범인은 그가 아니라는 거지"

 

 "공범이 있군요" 술루가 깨달았다.

 

 "그래" 짐이 지긋지긋한 듯 고개를 끄덕였다. "우리는 코도스를 태우고 정식 재판을 준비 중인 스타플릿 사령부로 데려갈 거야. 그가 개인적인 책임을 진다거나 유죄를 인정할 것 같지는 않지만. 특별히 우리가 선발된 이유는 엔터프라이즈가 빌어먹을 기함이고, 그 누구도 한 명의 정신나간 살인광 사이코패스를 위해 우리에게 덤벼들지 않을 것이기 때문이지. 아마도"

 

 "아마도라고?" 맥코이가 회의적으로 그의 말을 되풀이했다.

  

 커크가 으쓱였다. "글쎄, 누가 알겠어? 미치광이들은 무리지어 다니는 경향이 있잖아. 생존자들을 암살한게 진짜로 누구였건 간에 분명 이성적인 놈은 아닐 거 아냐. 오 그렇지" 스팍이 그 비유법에 대해 질문을 하기도 전에, 그가 맥코이에게 덧붙였다. "우리는 미치광이 총독을 구금실에 쳐넣지 않을 거야, 본즈. 범죄자 유배지에서 그를 우리에게 인도하자마자 정신 질환 치료제가 섞인 약을 먹고 뻗은 상태로 너와 지내게 될 거야. 그러니 준비해 둬"

 

 "God damn it" 맥코이는 실성한 대량 살해범을 수용하기 위한 의무실의 재배치를 머리속으로 그려보며 얼굴을 찌푸리고 투덜댔다.

 

 "체콥" 짐이 괴로운 표정의 러시안 젊은이에게 말을 걸었다. 그의 목소리에는 혈관을 불태우며 스며드는 분노를 억누를 수 없는데 대한 미안함이 담겨 있었다. "네가 대원들에게 알릴 내용은, 범죄자를 태우고 이송하기 위해 제독들이 스타플릿 기함을 보낸다는 것 뿐이야. 다른 내용은 필요 없어. 알겠지?"

 

 "Aye, 캡틴" 그 십대가 조용히 대답한 뒤 자신의 계기판 쪽으로 몸을 돌렸다.

 

 술루가 짐의 시선을 붙들고 그를 살펴보겠다는 무언의 약속을 담아 체콥을 향해 고개를 끄덕였다.

 

 짐의 입술 한 구석에 작은 미소가 떠올랐지만 오래 가지는 않았다. 그는 함장석에서 손을 떼고 멍한 표정으로 여전히 메인 화면에 펼쳐져 있던 사진들을 바라보았다. 우후라가 파일을 닫았지만 그게 함장의 괴로울 정도의 텅 빈 시선을 떼어놓지는 못했다. "출발할 준비가 되면 알려줘" 갑작스레 입을 연 그가 휙 돌아섰다. "미스터 스팍, 지휘를 맡아"

 

 "네, 캡틴"

 

 맥코이가 터보리프트 바로 앞에서 친구를 붙들고 재빨리, 거의 필사적으로 말을 걸었다. 짐은 그의 탐색하는 시선을 마주보는 일 없이 가짜 웃음을 지어보이며 리프트 안으로 들어갔다. 걱정으로 눈썹을 찌푸린 맥코이가 서둘러 그의 뒤를 쫓아갔다. 

 

 스팍은 스타플릿 졸업 파티에 온 그 여섯 명의 생존자들을, 그들이 제임스 커크의 주위에 모여 축하인사를 나누기 위해 타르서스 IV 이후 처음으로 재회했던 때를 맥코이가 기억하고 있는지 궁금했다. 그는 자신의 계기판쪽으로 돌아선 뒤, 자신의 피부 아래에서 와글거리고 있는 동요를 니요타조차 감지할 수 없을 정도로 마음을 가다듬었다. 한 가지 질문이 머리속을 불태웠다.

 

 뭘 감추고 있습니까, 제임스 커크? 

 

\--------------------

 

 하루도 지나지 않아 그들은 아무런 사고 없이 코도스를 인계받았다. 그동안 짐은 함교에 머무르며 우연히라도 그 죄수와 마주치기를 거부했다. 그는 대원들에게 자신은 그 총독이 죽거나 탈출하지 않는 이상 그에 대해 어떠한 이야기도 듣길 원하지 않는다는 엄격한 지시를 내렸다. 짐의 모든 말과 행동 이면에 도사리고 있는 위험한 분노만 아니었다면, 이것은 커크스러운 별난 점 수천 가지 중 하나에 불과했을 것이다.

 

 그 이후 짐에게 휴식은 없었다. 그는 다음 근무가 시작되기도 전부터 조용하고 불안하게 함선을 배회했다. 마침내 근무시간이 돌아오면 그는 자신의 장교들에게 가해지는 스트레스를 전혀 눈치채지 못한 듯 쉴새없이 서성거리며 지휘대원들을 괴롭혔다. 그는 차갑고 냉담했으며, 공격을 가할만한 아주 작은 자극을 기다리는 우리에 갇힌 야생동물이었다. 만약 짐이 지금과 같은 행동패턴을 고수한다면 코도스를 스타플릿까지 연행하는 시간은 승선한 모든 이들에게 짧지 않은 고문이 될 것이다. 

 

 짐이 제일 먼저 자신을 거스르는 불운한 대원에게 폭력을 행사하지 않고 어떻게 넘길 생각인지, 스팍은 알 수가 없었다. 팽팽한 분노가 가득차 있었다 : 어린 발틱이 처했던 상황처럼 그 감정은 어딘가로 흘려보내야만 했다. 짐이 적극적으로 기분전환을 모색하지 않는 이상 그 어딘가는 꽤나 무고한 구경꾼이 될 가능성이 상당히 높았다. 그렇기 때문에 근무시간이 끝난 후 사라진 짐을 찾은 것은 스팍으로서는 유일하게 논리적인 일이었다. 예방책으로서. 일등항해사가 자신의 의무를 소홀히 하여 캡틴을 자기 분노의 희생양으로 전락하게 두는 것은 그를 위한 일이 아닐 것이다. 

 

 벌칸인은 엔터프라이즈의 체력단련장 중 한 곳에서 설비를 망가뜨리며 기운을 소모하고 있는 그를 발견했다. 스팍이 안으로 들어섰을 때, 샌드백 중 하나에서는 이미 모래가 흘러나오고 있었다. 짐의 관심이 치명적인 우아함과 악의를 가지고 공격하던 것에서 한 순간에 바뀌었다. 그의 손가락 마디에 간신히 감겨있던 붕대에는 사나운 주먹질로 인해 피가 묻은 흔적이 있었다.

 

 이것은 그의 에너지를 사용하는 생산적인 방식이 아니었다. 하지만 짐이 캡틴이라는 일을 꽤나 진지하게 받아들이고 있기에, 그가 그러한 파괴적인 감정을 품고 있는 동안에는 비교적 건강한 배출구인 스파링으로라도 하급자에게 물리력을 행사하려 하지 않을 것임을 그의 일등항해사는 알고 있었다. 짐은 영구적인 상처를 입힐까봐 두려워 할 것이다. 대개의 경우, 그 두려움은 타당할 것이다.

 

 스팍은 그에게 다가가기 전에 자신의 유니폼 셔츠를 벗어 단정히 갠 뒤 한쪽에 두었다. "운동기구가 당신의 힘을 견딜 수 있도록 디자인된 것 같지 않군요, 캡틴" 그가 감정을 드러내지 않으며 말했다.

 

짐은 빠르게 망가지고 있는 샌드백에 결정타를 날린 뒤 스팍을 향해 돌아섰다. 그는 양 손을 굳게 쥔 채 거세게 숨을 몰아쉬었고, 격렬한 활동으로 인해 얼굴이 상기되어 있었다. "날 말릴 생각이야?" 그가 도전적으로 말했다.

 

 "정반대입니다" 스팍이 안쪽의 넓직한 연습용 매트 안으로 걸어 들어가며 대답했다. "그런 방식으로 당신의 분노를 해소하려는 노력은 완벽하게 논리적이라고 생각합니다. 하지만" 그가 망가진 샌드백을 향해 신중히 고개를 끄덕이며 덧붙였다. "당신이 이곳을 이용하고 난 뒤에도 운동기구들이 온전한 채 남아있다면 대원들에게 이로울 것입니다"

 

 짐이 잔뜩 찡그리며 양팔을 벌렸다. "그럼, 내가 살살해야 한다는 건가?"

 

 "제가 명확히 이야기하지 못한 듯 하군요" 벌칸인이 말했다. "제가 제안하고 있는 것은, sir, 당신의 에너지를 훨씬 튼튼한 대상에게 발산하라는 겁니다"

 

 캡틴이 회의적으로 주위를 둘러보았다. "...예를 들자면?"

 

 스팍이 벌칸의 전통적인 방어 자세를 취했다. "벌칸인들은 인간보다 평균적으로 3배 더 강합니다, 캡틴. 저는 제가 이 일에 적격이라고 믿습니다"

 

 짐은 한동안 반응을 보이지 않았다. 그는 여전히 회의적인 얼굴로 천천히 다가올 뿐이었다. 그의 첫 번째 일격은 망설이는, 시험해 보는 듯한 것이었고, 스팍은 그에 적절히 반응했다.

 

 그가 아무렇지 않게 공격을 쳐내자마자, 짐의 피부 아래 감추어져 있던 분노가 끓어오르기 시작했다. 순식간에 그들은 빠른 킥과 펀치를 주고받았다. 스팍은 완벽하게 교본대로였고, 짐은 셀 수 없이 다른 기술을 조악하게 뒤섞어 썼다. 그는 상대를 끝장낼 기회를 노리며 예측하기 어렵고 거칠게 인정사정 없이 몰아붙였다. 스팍은 밀리미터까지 계산해 가며 온 힘을 다해 그의 공격을 되받아쳤다.

 

 짐이 스팍의 가슴팍을 향해 엄청나게 빠른 킥을 휘둘렀다. 몸을 굽혀 공격을 피한 스팍은 양 손으로 그의 발목을 잡고 확 비틀었다. 짐이 빙글 돌며 그 기세를 이용해 반대편 발로 스팍의 머리를 노렸다. 벌칸인은 무게중심을 낮추고 고개를 수그려 공격을 피하면서도 붙든 손은 놓지 않았다. 짐은 물구나무를 서서 자신의 다리를 확 비틀어 떼어냈다. 풀려난 그가 땅 위에 닿자마자 스팍의 발을 걷어찼다. 스팍은 공격범위 밖으로 물러서며 짐에게 재정비할 시간을 주었다.

 

 "네가 반격에 나서지 않으면" 캡틴이 여전히 쭈그린 채 숨을 헐떡이며 기다렸다. "팔을 꺾어 버리겠어"

 

 "해 보시죠" 스팍이 차분히 대답했다.

 

 짐이 아드레날린으로 반짝이는 눈으로 히죽 웃더니, 다음 순간 스팍을 향해 속사포처럼 몰아치는 킥과 펀치를 날렸다. 몇 달 전 아카데미에서 스팍이 그의 훈련을 목격했던 때보다 훨씬 향상되어 있었다. 그 때도 그는 인상적이었지만, 어떤 다른 숙련자에게 시험해 보아 강점과 약점을 배우기라도 한 듯, 지금 그의 움직임에는 경험에 의한 날카로움이 있었다. 

 

 ... 이것은 곤혹스러운 생각이었다.

 

 20여분 만에 마침내 틈을 발견한 짐이 한 손으로 스팍의 길게 뻗은 팔꿈치를 재빨리 붙들었다. 벌칸인은 그들의 팔을 함께 비틀고 끌어당겨 짐의 균형을 무너뜨린 뒤 그를 매트 위로 쓰러뜨렸다. 뜻밖의 유연성을 보이며 자신의 몸을 거의 절반으로 접은 짐이 스팍의 무릎을 다리사이에 끼우고 쓰러지자 스팍도 짐과 나란히 매트 위에 쿵하고 쓰러졌다.

 

 한동안 그들은 나란히 누운 채 숨을 헐떡이며 여기저기 생겨난 멍들을 가늠해 보았다. "글쎄" 여전히 거칠게 호흡을 내뱉던 짐이 말문을 열었다. "최소한 네가 반격은 했으니까. 성과가 있었군" 그가 허공에 대고 한 손가락으로 체크 표시를 했다. "내가 한 점 땄어"

 

 "제가 노력해야겠군요" 스팍이 가능한 한 차분히 대답했다. "그 득점을 후회하게 만들어 드리기 위해서 말이죠"

 

 환한 미소가 짐의 얼굴 가득 번졌다. 등을 대고 벌렁 드러누워 머리를 매트에 기댄 그가 스팍이 지금껏 들어보지 못한 밝고 진실되고 반짝이는 소리를 내며 웃었다.

 

 성과로군. 스팍에게 1점

 

 웃음소리가 잦아들기 시작할 무렵, 그가 한 팔을 들어올려 눈을 덮어 자신의 표정을 숨겼다. "제길" 그가 거친 목소리로 속삭였다. "정말 거지같은 임무야"

 

 스팍은 짐의 어두운 옆모습을 오래도록 쳐다보다가 몸을 일으켜 앉았다. "그들이 왜 코도스의 일에 우리를 보냈습니까, 짐?" 스팍은 짐의 반응을 내려다보기 위해 한 팔로 체중을 지탱하며 조용히 물어보았다. 스팍은 작고 은밀한 동작으로 몸을 받치고 있던 손을 비틀어 짐의 드러난 어깨에 두 개의 손가락 끝을 갖다댔다. 이것은 충분한 접촉은 아니었지만 충분했다.

 

 그와의 일시적인 접촉을 통해 어둡고 비틀린 감정이 새어나오는 동안 짐의 호흡이 조금 거칠어졌다. 분노는 벌칸인이 예상했던 것이었다. 하지만 그 아래쪽에는 휘청거릴 정도의, 어마어마하게 깊은 상실감의 구멍이 있었다. 들썩이는 좌절감으로 그의 혈관을 떨게 만드는 낯설고 불안한, 무언가 흐릿한 간절함이 스팍의 가슴 속에 파문을 일으켰다.  

 

 "짐" 거의 폭력에 가까운 왜왜왜의 끊임없는 울림소리가 그에게 영향을 미치기 전에 손가락을 거둬들인 스팍이 다시 속삭였다. "왜 코도스를 이송하는 일에 제독들이 특별히 우리를 보낸 겁니까? 당신은 뭘 그렇게 열심히 감추고 있는 겁니까?"

 

 제게 뭘 감추고 있는 겁니까?

 

 캡틴이 떨리는 숨을 내쉬었다. 그가 무릎을 세운 뒤 팔을 들어올려 손바닥으로 두 눈을 꾹 눌렀다. 그가 침을 꿀꺽 삼키자 목울대가 위아래로 움직였다. 그가 다시 숨을 들이쉬었다. "내가... 열 살 때, 나는-"

 

 "캡틴, 우리-"

 

 예상치 못한 우후라의 등장으로 인해 두 사람은 짐의 고백을 목전에 두고 물러나와야만 했다. 체력단련장 문 바로 안쪽에 선 그녀는 놀란 듯 보였다. 그녀의 당황스러움은 이해로 변했다가 자신이 방해한게 무엇인지 깨닫게 되자 즉시 크나큰 실망감으로 바뀌었다.

 

 "오" 그녀가 말을 더듬었다. "죄송합니다, sir, 제가 방해하지 않게 해주세요! 전 나중에 다시 돌아올-"

 

 짐이 몸을 일으켜 스팍과의 거리를 최대한 벌리며 앉는 동안, 그의 자신만만한 침착함이 제자리로 돌아왔다. "아냐, 얘기해, 중위" 그가 크게 손짓했다. "괜찮아"

 

 그녀는 미안해 하는 표정으로 스팍을 흘낏 쳐다본 뒤 캡틴의 지시에 따랐다. "Sir, 저는..." 그녀가 입술을 깨물며 시선을 피했다.

 

 "젠장, 또 그 얘기지, 응?" 짐이 땅이 꺼질듯 한숨을 내쉬며 두 눈을 꾹 감고 고개를 젓더니, 우아하게 자리에서 일어섰다. 스팍이 조용히 일어서며 상황을 관찰했다. "괜찮아, 우후라. 난 메신저를 쏘는 사람이 아냐. 그냥 말해 봐"

 

 "코도스가 캡틴을 찾고 있어요" 그녀가 깊은 유감을 드러내며 고개를 들어 그와 시선을 마주했다. "캡틴이 얼마나 그에게 관심을 갖고 싶어하지 않는지를 생각하면 이런 얘기 꺼내서 정말 죄송하지만, 그가 단순히 캡틴을 찾고 있다는 문제가 아니에요. 그는 당신을 찾고 있어요, 특별히 제임스 T. 커크를요. 요청을 거절할수록 그는 더 고집스러워져요. 이 일이 그에게 할당된 팀에게 영향을 끼치기 시작하고 있어요, sir" 그녀가 괴로운 듯 힘없이 어깨를 으쓱였다. "알고 싶어하실 거라 생각했어요"

 

 "그가 왜 나를 찾는 거지?" 짐이 아주 조용하고 생각에 잠긴 듯한 목소리로 물어보았다.

 

 그의 어조가 그녀를 불안하게 만들었는지, 우후라가 주저하며 또 한번 스팍에게 우려가 담긴 시선을 보냈다. "그게..." 그녀가 주저하듯 털어놓으며 짙은 눈동자를 들어 오싹할 정도로 유쾌한 푸른 눈동자를 마주보았다. "sir, 저로서는 이해가 가지 않습니다만, 그는...용서를 청하는 듯 해요. 캡틴으로부터요. 어쩌면 캡틴이 네로 사건으로 너무 잘 알려졌기 때문일지도 몰라요"

 

 짐과의 모든 대화에서 수집했던 몇 개의 작은 정보 조각들이 한데 모여 딸깍 소리와 함께 맞물리는 동안, 스팍은 미동도 할 수 없었다.

 

 물론 그는 코도스를 증오하겠지. 당연하고 말고.

 

 "그렇다면!" 짐이 떨리는 손을 감추기 위해 주머니에 쑤셔넣으며 밝고 위험하게 미소지었다. "그가 나에게 바라는 게 단지 용서 뿐이라면, 기다리게 하지 말자고"

 

 우후라는 경이적일 정도로 의사소통에 재능이 있었기에 아무렇지 않은 척 하는 그의 태도에서 뿜어져 나오는 모든 적대적인 의지를 읽어냈다.

 

 그가 코도스에게 무엇을 줄 생각이건 용서같은 것은 아닐 것이다. 그리고 이제 그가 행동하기로 결심했기에, 그를 멈추게 하기 위해 그들이 할 수 있는 일은 전혀 없었다. 

 


	10. The Birth of Atlas II

 코도스는 지속적인 감시 아래 의료실에 갇혀 있었다. 그는 진정제를 맞고 바이오베드에 묶여 있었음에도, 6명의 보안 장교로 이루어진 특별팀이 교대 근무를 했기에 결코 혼자 남겨진 적이 없었다. 구속구는 딱히 필요가 없었지만 그 대량 학살범이 한눈에 싫어진 맥코이가 묶어두기를 강력히 주장했다.  

 

 보안 장교들은 반대하지 않았다.

 

 짐이 코도스의 격리실로 성큼성큼 들어가자 스팍과 우후라가 그의 뒤를 쫓았다. 친구의 파란 눈동자에 담긴 기이하고 광기어린 빛에 놀란 맥코이가 즉시 그들과 자신의 환자 사이에 끼어들었다. 

 

 "이봐 짐" 그가 단호히 입을 열었다.

 

 보안 대원을 내보낸 커크가 날선 미소를 지으며 잠깐동안 맥코이에게 관심을 돌렸다. "이봐 본즈" 그가 앵무새처럼 따라했다. "그가 날 찾았다며, 아니야?"

 

 맥코이가 한참을 머뭇거렸다. "...맞아" 그런 말을 꺼내기가 꺼려지고 짜증스러운 듯 그가 한참만에 시인했다. "하지만 짐, 네가 그럴 필요는-"

 

 "제임스 타이베리우스 커크" 몽롱한 목소리가 느릿하게 들려왔다.

 

 짐이 입술을 비틀어 무시무시한 미소를 지으며 닥터의 곁을 지나 바이오베드 옆에 우뚝 섰다. "코도스 총독" 그가 묶여 있는 코도스의 손목을 손가락으로 가볍게 문지른 뒤 죄수를 똑바로 쳐다보며 중얼거렸다. "날 기억하는군"

 

 "자네의 그 눈동자는 결코 잊을 수가 없지" 약에 잔뜩 취한 남자가 고개를 힘없이 축 늘어뜨린채 불분명하게 말했다. "그렇지만 어쩐지 내 기억보다 더 파란 것 같군. 어쩌면 이건... 분노인가..."

 

 캡틴의 표정이 유리 파편처럼 날카로워졌다. "당신은 평소보다 더 싸이코패스적인 얼간이처럼 보이는군. 하지만 그런 격언이 있지" 그가 악어처럼 이를 드러내어 웃으며 말했다. "진실은 밝혀지게 마련이다"

 

 "그다지 변하지 않았군" 총독이 말했다. "그 똑같은... 말버릇"

 

 "당신은 전혀 안 변했군" 커크는 대꾸했지만, 자세히 말하지는 않았다. 코도스의 눈빛이 어두워진 것으로 보았을 때 그럴 필요가 없었다. "당신이 내 대원들을 괴롭혔다던데. 그 헛짓거리를 그만두지 않으면 남은 여정동안 혼수상태로 만들어 놓겠어"

 

 "기왕...자네가 이곳에 왔으니. 최소한 내 요청이라도 들어봐 주겠나?"

 

 짐이 어둡고 끔찍한 표정으로 비웃었다. "운이 좋으면 당신이 보내질 유배지가 어딘지 보안 요원들이 대답해 줄지도 몰라. 그것 말고는 더 이상의 관용은 없을 거야. 그 누구에게서건"

 

 "부탁이네" 낙담한 남자가 속삭이며 구속구에 갇힌 손목을 비틀었다. "제발. 이것.. 하나만 허락해 주게. 그러면 자네가 요구하는 건 뭐든 하겠어"

 

 "당신은 내 요구를 들어줄 수 없어" 짐이 텅빈 표정을 지으며 코도스에 맞춰 작은 목소리로 대답했다. "내가 당신에게 요구했을지도 모를 것은, 당신이 아주 오래전에 말살했거든"

 

 코도스가 두 눈을 감았다. "내가 누굴... 죽였지?"

 

 짐은 바이오베드를 빙 돌아 반대편으로 갔다가 다시 돌아왔다. 그의 피부 아래에서 맹렬한 분노가 웅웅거렸다. "당신이 죽이지 않은 사람은 누구야?" 그가 몰락한 총독 위로 몸을 숙이며 통렬히 질문을 던졌다.

 

 "제발. 부탁일세"

 

 "짐" 우후라가 숨을 헉 들이키며 자기도 모르게 한 발짝 앞으로 나섰다. 맥코이가 그녀의 팔을 붙들어 부드럽게 자신의 곁으로 끌어당겼다. 그가 불안감을 누그러뜨릴 하이포를 제안하자, 그녀가 고개를 저으며 자제심을 되찾기 위해 애썼다. 그녀가 돌아보자 짐이 여전히 텅빈 눈으로 분노를 억누르며 자신을 쳐다보고 있었다. 그녀가 침을 꿀꺽 삼킨 뒤 속삭였다. "미안해요"

 

 "원하는 게 뭐야?" 그가 우후라, 본즈, 스팍을 차례로 응시하다가 다시 코도스에게 시선을 떨어뜨리며 물었다. 그는 이해심 어린 미소를 지어보였지만, 그의 상냥함은 어딘지 분노보다 더욱 소름끼쳤다. "얘기 정도는 들어주지"

 

 "날 용서하게" 구원의 기회에 거친 눈을 한 코도스가 구속구들을 잡아당겼다. "용서해 줘"

 

 짐이 생각에 잠긴 채 고개를 기울였다. "조금 광범위한 요청이로군. 뭘 용서하라는 거야?"

 

 "내 죄악에도 불구하고 자유롭게 살 수 있을 거라고 생각한 나를. 스타플릿이 개입한 덕분에 내 지시에서 살아남아 목숨을 부지한 자들에 의존해 내 속죄를 허락한 일을. 난 그들 역시 죽였을 거야. 내 국민들의 죽음을 지시한 나를 용서하게"

 

 "당신은 자신이 옳은 일을 하고 있다고 생각했어"

 

 "맞네"

 

 "모두 다 같이 죽는것 보다는 소수가 죽음으로써 다른 이들이 살 수 있는게 낫다고"

 

 코도스가 흐느껴 울었다. "맞아"

 

 "그리고 어차피 누군가 죽어야 한다면, 빠른게 낫다고. 그렇게 해서 산 사람들의 생존 가능성을 높여주는 게 더 낫다고 말이지"

 

 "그래! 맞아, 정확해. 그건 너무도 합당한 일이었어" 코도스가 쉴틈없이 고개를 흔들고 몸을 비틀고 안달하며 구속구들을 잡아당겼다. "유전학이 내 결정을 이끌도록 한 일을 용서하게. 약한 자들을 가려내는데 숫자를 이용할 수 있을 것이라 생각한 나를. 용서하게-"

 

 "좋아" 캡틴이 기분좋게 동의하자 지켜보던 세 명이 충격을 받았다. 이 남자와 얽힌 짐의 과거를 짐작하고 있던 유일한 인물인 스팍만이 다음에 올 일에 대비해 마음의 준비를 했다. "그러니까, 분명 힘들었을 거야. 그런 큰 일을 가슴에 품고서, 논쟁이 된 대학살 명령을 내렸다는 죄책감과 더불어 그 긴 세월을 사는 게 말이지. 하지만 당신은 먼저 나에게 해줘야 할 일이 있잖아, 그렇지?" 그가 가까이로 몸을 숙여 코도스의 목 위로 조용히 손가락을 움직였다. "내가 당신의 죄를 용서하기 전에 날 위해 해줘야 할 일이 있어"

 

 "뭐든지" 코도스가 즉시 대답했다.

 

 풍성한 눈꺼풀이 눈동자에 그림자를 드리우고 있는, 어두운 표정의 짐이 미소지었다. "공평하군. 그 긴 시간동안 당신이 가슴에 새기고 있다던 그 명령들 기억나?" 코도스는 짐의 의도를 알 수 없어 눈을 깜박였지만 어쨌거나 고개를 끄덕였다. "그걸 생각해. 정확히 뭐라고 했는지 기억을 되살려 봐. 집중해. 그게 또렷이 떠오르거든, 타르서스에 있던 무고한 4천명에게 저질렀던 일을 당신 자신에게 했으면 좋겠어" 그가 속삭였다. "그리고 그 명령대로 죽어버려"

 

 "당신이 그러고 나면, 이봐" 그가 양 손을 느슨하게 쥔 채 친근하고 밝은 표정을 지으며 몸을 똑바로 일으켰다. "다 용서해 주지"

 

 누군가 입을 열기도 전에 벽에 붙은 통신장비가 울렸다. [함교에서 의료실로]

 

 맥코이가 성큼성큼 걸어가 콘솔을 한 손으로 탁 치자 통신이 연결되었다. "맥코이야, 말해"

 

 [닥터 맥코이. 술루 중위입니다. 캡틴이나 커맨더 스팍 보셨습니까?]

 

 짐이 맥코이를 밀어냈다. "커크야. 무슨 문제야, 미스터 술루?"

 

 [조난 신호가 들어오고 있습니다, sir]

 

 "지금 갈게. 신호 분석할 준비해"

 

 [Yes sir]

 

 "커크 아웃. 그럼!" 방 안을 향해 돌아선 그가 또 다시 너무-친밀한 미소를 지으며 손바닥을 마주비볐다. "대화를 이만 끝내야 할 것 같군, 총독. 당신이 이해해 주리라 믿어. 할 일 투성이지"

 

 패배감의 초상과도 같은 코도스는 눈을 감고 눈물을 줄줄 흘리며 아무런 대답도 하지 않았다.

 

 짐이 스팍과 우후라를 향해 돌아섰다. "갈까?"

 

 "Aye, sir" 우후라가 속삭였다. 커크를 따라 함교에 들어선 그들은 각자의 부서로 흩어졌다.

 

 "우리가 받은 게 무슨 신호야?" 함장석에 편안히 자리한 그가 물어보았다.

 

 수신기를 벌써 귀에 꽂은 우후라가 무의식적인 우려를 나타내며 고개를 갸웃거렸다. "연방 수송 셔틀 스콜피오로부터 들어온 조난신호입니다"

 

 "보통 다섯 명 정도의 선원이 탑니다" 술루가 체콥과 함께 수집한 정보들을 훑어보며 함교에 알렸다. "모든 코드가 진짜임이 확인되었습니다. 그들은 2주 정도 임무를 맡은 적이 없습니다"

 

 "설령 그들이 휴가 중이라 해도" 우후라가 중얼거렸다. "이 곳은 그들에게 너무 먼 곳이에요" 걱정으로 빛나는 갈색 눈동자가 짐을 향해 올라갔다. "행성에서 이렇게나 먼 곳에서 그들이 뭘 하고 있는 걸까요?"

 

 "그건 저들에게 물어봐야 할 것 같은데" 캡틴이 결정을 내렸다. "미스터 술루, 좌초 선박과 랑데뷰할 수 있게 코스 조정해. 미스터 체콥, 그들의 현재 비행 경로에 기초해서 출발 지점을 산출할 수 있나 봐줘. 우후라 중위, 우리의 지연을 사령부에 보고해 ; 코도스가 우리와 있는 동안이라도 할 일은 해야 한다고 말이지. 미스터 스팍, 위험하거나 알 수 없는 특이사항들이 없는지 범위에 들어서는 즉시 선박의 스캔을 시작해"

 

 "Aye sir" 함교 대원들이 일제히 합창했다.

 

 그 작은 선박은 30%도 안되는 출력으로 우주공간을 느릿느릿 나아가고 있었다. 선박에는 예상했던 5명보다 적은 한 명의 생명 신호만이 화물칸에서 잡혔고, 규칙적이지만 움직임이 없었다. 스팍의 측정치에는 어떠한 이상 신호도 나타나지 않았고, 선박에 있는 단 한 명의 선원이 이 먼 곳까지 상품이나 승객을 수송하려 한데 대한 설명도 찾을 수 없었다. 비할 데 없는 능력에도 불구하고, 체콥은 선박의 경로를 역추적할 수 없었다.

 

 "너무 느려요, 캡틴" 그가 한 손으로 자신의 계기판을 손짓하면서 짜증스러운 듯 어깨를 삐죽이며 설명했다. "너무 느린데다 표류중이에요. 이 데이터로는 정확한 출발 지점을 계산해내기가 불가능할 것 같아요. 죄송합니다, sir"

 

 "일 잘해놓고 사과하지 마" 짐이 반쯤 장난스러운 미소를 지으며 그에게 말했다.

 

 미소로 대답하는 체콥이 어깨를 주저앉히며 안도했다. "네, 캡틴"

 

 "우후라" 짐이 우후라 쪽을 향해 돌아서며 덧붙였다. "선박에 신호를 보내"

 

 "네, 캡틴"

 

 손상된 조종실의 흐릿한 영상이 잡히자, 짐이 진지한 캡틴의 기운을 내뿜으며 앞으로 몸을 내밀었다. "스콜피오, 이쪽은 USS 엔터프라이즈의 캡틴 커크다. 그쪽 선박에서 방출된 조난신호에 응답 중이다" 그가 주의깊게 귀를 기울이며 잠시 기다렸다가 다시 반복했다. "스콜피오, 여기는 엔터프라이즈다. 모든 연방 주파수로 신호를 보내고 있다. 응답 가능한가, 스콜피오?"

 

 깜빡거리며 몇몇 터미널을 빠르게 순환하던 영상이 이내 화물칸에 고정되었다. 스콜피오의 유일한 선원이 화면쪽으로 상체를 일으키기 위해 애썼다. [엔터프라이즈] 그녀가 숨을 헐떡이며 힘없이 고개를 숙였다. [제발. 선원이... 도와주세요] 그녀가 쓰러진 직후 영상이 끊겼다.

 

 "고통스러운 죽음을 초래할만한 어떠한 병원체나 다른 수상한 점은 못 찾았다고 했지, 미스터 스팍?"

 

 스팍이 자신의 캡틴을 힐끗 보았다. "...네, 캡틴"

 

 "좋아!" 짐이 부드럽게 자리에서 일어섰다. "그렇다면, 본즈에게 전송실에서 만나자고 해줘. 우리는 생존 선원을 구출해서 여기로 돌아온 뒤, 추가적인 조사를 할 동안 의료적인 도움을 제공할 거야. 미스터 스팍, 지휘를-"

 

 "유일하게 논리적인 일은, 그야 물론" 벌칸인이 매끄럽게 끼어들더니 자리에서 일어서며 양 손을 등 뒤에서 맞잡았다. "제가 당신과 함께 가는 것입니다. 과학 장교로서 이번처럼 이례적인 일을 조사하는 것은 제 의무입니다. 그리고 조사를 위해서는 해당 시설을 직접 관찰해야 합니다"

 

 짐이 눈을 깜박였다. "그 점에 대해서는 이미 스캔해 봤잖아?"

 

 "그걸로는 부족합니다. 게다가 선박의 시스템에 감지하지 못한 위협이 있을 경우, 외계 생물학적 다양성은 원정팀이 한꺼번에 무력화될 가능성을 줄여줄 것입니다"

 

 "...좋아" 짐이 자신의 일등항해사를 의심스럽게 쳐다보았다. "그게 네 최고의 추천사항이라면야"

 

 "그렇습니다, sir"

 

 짐이 어깨를 으쓱이며 술루의 놀란 눈을 마주보았다. "그렇다면 네가 지휘를 맡아야겠군, 미스터 술루. 우후라 중위, 닥터 맥코이에게 전송실로 와 달라고 전해줘"

 

 "Aye, 캡틴" 그들이 대답했다.

 

\-------------------------------

 

 "이건 네 평생 가장 바보 같은 생각이야, 짐. 이미 비슷한 경험도 몇 번 있잖아"

 

 짐은 자신의 페이저를 기절 모드로 조정한 뒤 원정팀이 물질화된 곳을 감싸고 있는 으스스한 고요함 속을 휙 둘러보았다. "날 그렇게 신뢰하지 않고 있는 줄은 몰랐는데, 본즈" 그가 속삭였다.

 

 맥코이가 못 믿겠다는 듯한 표정으로 그를 노려보았다. 그는 의료 절차를 지켜 짐과 스팍 사이에 끼어 있으면서도 굳이 자신의 페이저를 뽑아들었다. "신뢰라고? 짐. 우리에게는 하나의 단서조차-"

 

 "이 주변의 안전을 확보할 수 있을 때까지는" 계속해서 주변을 둘러보며 탐색하던 스팍이 낮은 목소리로 말했다. "한가한 잡담으로 정신을 흐트러뜨리는 일은 자제하는 것이 좋을 듯 합니다" 

 

 "자자 얘들아" 맥코이가 조용히 으르렁거리자 짐이 소곤거렸다. "사이좋게 놀지 않으면-"

 

 그가 하던 말을 멈추고 무리에서 떨어져 나와 빠르고 조용한 걸음으로 혼잡한 창고의 울퉁불퉁한 바닥을 가로질러 갔다. 다른 두 명이 그의 뒤를 쫓았고 맥코이가 욕설을 내뱉었다. 그들이 짐의 곁에 다다를 무렵, 그는 스캔에 나타났던 스콜피오의 유일한 선원이 엎드려 있는 곳 옆에 이미 무릎을 꿇고 있었다. 그녀는 계급 표시가 없는 스타플릿의 기본적인 검정색 옷을 입고 있었다. 밝은 금발머리가 어깨와 얼굴에 걸쳐 흩어져 있어 표정을 가리고 있었지만, 그녀의 나이를 감추지는 못했다. 그녀는 젊었다. 체콥보다도 더 어린 듯 했다.

 

 그리고 스타플릿이 이 분야에서 두 명의 천재를 얻을 가능성이 얼마나 되겠는가?

 

 짐이 발뒤꿈치로 무게중심을 옮기고 그 소녀에게서 물러나오며 이 미심쩍인 일을 다른 이들에게 알리기 위해 몸을 돌렸다. 그가 "스팍-"하고 입을 연 순간, 소녀가 한쪽 엉덩이로 반쯤 앉은 자세로 몸을 틀더니, 먼 쪽의 손을 호를 그리듯 쳐들어 온 힘을 다해 그를 후려쳤다. 그녀는 손에 미리 감춰둔 커다란 쇠구슬을 사용하여 캡틴의 왼쪽 귀 바로 아래쪽을 강타했다. 그가 비틀거리며 구겨지듯 뒤로 쓰러졌다.

 

 "짐!" 맥코이가 소리쳤다.

 

 스팍이 공격적인 동작으로 앞으로 나섰지만, 그 소녀가 암시장에서 생산된, 꽤나 불법적이고 극도로 위험해 보이는 무기로 짐을 겨누자 멈출 수 밖에 없었다.

 

 "뭐든 수상한 짓을 하려 들면" 그녀가 위협했다. "이 녀석을 죽이겠어"

 

 "대단한 조난신호군" 짐이 몸을 일으키려 애쓰며 몽롱하게 말했다. 그의 팔이 떨리고 꺾였다. 당황한 그가 얼굴을 찡그리고 고개를 흔들었다.

 

 무의식중에 그를 향해 다가가던 맥코이는 그 소녀의 무기가 출력을 높이는 소리를 듣자 해를 끼치지 않겠다는 표시로 양 손을 들어올리며 멈춰섰다. "맙소사, 난 의사지, 위협적인 존재가 아니야. 그의 부상을 확인하게 해줘"

 

 "그가 다쳤다 해도 난 상관없어" 소녀가 무뚝뚝하게 대꾸하며 몸을 기울여 방치된 더플백 안에 손을 집어넣었다. 은색 액체가 담긴 약병을 꺼내든 그녀는 그게 상이라도 되는 양 과시했다. "내가 관심있는 건 자백 뿐이야"

 

 닥터가 소녀와 짐을 번갈아가며 쳐다보았다. "그렇다면 그가 논리정연할 필요가-"

 

 "이 약이 어쨌거나 그에게서 논리정연함을 이끌어내 줄 거야. 앞뒤를 맞출 필요가 있으면 내가 나중에 녹음에서 가려내면 될 테고"

 

 "그가 뇌출혈을 일으켜서 무의식 상태가 되면 자백을 할 수도 없을 걸" 맥코이가 으르렁거렸다.

 

 "좋아" 소녀가 어깨를 으쓱이며 물러섰다. "뭐든 해. 하지만 내가 널 지켜볼 거야. 전송 에너지의 신호가 보이자마자 그의 머리를 쏴주지. 그것도 고칠테면 고쳐보던가"

 

맥코이가 그 비웃음을 무시하며 무릎을 꿇고 짐을 가까이 끌어당겼다. "너 정말 하필 이런 때에 우릴 무슨 일에 휘말려들게 한 거야?" 그가 숨죽여 투덜거리며 자신의 가방에서 트라이코더를 꺼내들고 캡틴의 동공과 생명 징후를 확인했다. "제기랄. 뇌진탕이야. 깨어 있어, 짐. 내 말 들려? 붕대를 감아서 지혈시킬 거야. 젠장, 난 머리 부상이 제일 싫어"

 

 "이 bitch는 누구야?" 짐이 맥코이 건너편에 차분하고 흔들림 없이 서 있던 스팍을 쳐다보며 궁금증을 소리내어 표현했다.

 

 "제가 모르는 사람입니다, 캡틴"

 

 "있지," 소녀가 생각에 잠긴 듯 고개를 기울이고 앉아 말했다. "난 당신을 실제로 만나는 일이 엄청나게 어려울 거라고 생각했어, 제임스 타이베리우스 커크. 그래서 엔터프라이즈에 승선하기 위해 이 선박을 훔치고 상세한 계획을 세웠지. 그런 다음 당신의 보호본능이나 성욕에 어필하려고 했어"

 

 "미성년자잖아" 캡틴이 끙끙거렸다. "성질 나쁜 미성년자이기도 하고. 난 bitch랑은 안 해"

 

 소녀가 그를 무시했다. "그 대신 당신이 곧장 나에게로 왔지. 잡아달라고 부탁이라도 하듯이 말야. 내 말은, 당신 스타쉽 캡틴이잖아. 자기 함선을 떠나서 뭐하는 거야?"

 

 "바람 좀 쐬는 거랄까?" 짐이 모호하게 말했다. "코도스에게서 벗어나 보려고. 난 그 녀석이 아주 싫거든. 그는 개자식이야"

 

 "입 닥쳐" 매섭게 말한 소녀가 한 발로 짐의 무방비한 옆구리를 후려갈기려 들었다.

 

마지막 순간 짐을 뛰어넘어 자신의 다리로 그녀의 공격을 가로막은 스팍이 완벽하게 고요한 태도로 그녀의 사나운 눈빛에 대꾸했다. "제 캡틴에게 신체적 위해를 가하는 것을 삼가해야 할 겁니다. 그렇지 않으면 당신이 그러한 행동을 할 수 없도록 만들겠습니다"

 

 그녀가 침착하게 짐을 겨눴다. "누가 더 빠른지 보자고"

 

 머리에 붕대를 감고 두 대의 하이포를 맞고 나자, 짐은 맥코이의 도움으로 간신히 앉을 정도가 되었다. 그가 한 손으로 조심스레 새 붕대를 만져보았다. "내가 너에게 도대체 무슨 짓을 했길래?" 그가 불쾌함보다는 호기심이 담긴 목소리로 소녀에게 질문했다.

 

 "나에게?" 그녀가 으쓱였다. "아무것도. 아직은. 난 당신이 장차 할 일을 막기 위해 여기 온 거야"

 

 "시간 여행자야?" 짐이 한숨을 내쉬며 말했다.

 

 "뭐? 아냐" 그녀가 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "대체 왜 그런 생각을 하는 건데?"

 

 짐이 자신을 가리켰다. "스타쉽 캡틴이잖아. 내가 어떤 황당한 일들을 봐왔는지 넌 못 믿을 걸" 

 

 "황당한 일을 봐왔다니 재미있군" 그녀가 약병을 집어들었다. "당신은 이걸 마시고 내가 하는 몇 가지 질문에 대답하게 될 거야"

 

 캡틴이 그녀의 지원세력이라도 찾는 듯 주변을 휙 둘러보았다. "어, 아니. 난 정말 아니야" 그녀가 스팍을 향해 총구를 돌렸다. 짐이 콧날을 움켜쥐고 한숨을 내쉬었다. "꼬마, 난 그렇게 재미있는 사람이 아냐. 대체 내가 알 거라고 생각하는 일이 뭔데?"

 

 "타르서스 IV에서 벌어진 일에 관한 진실"

 

 세 명의 스타플릿 장교들이 움직임을 멈췄다. 짐의 표정이 냉담하고 차가워졌다. "잠잘때 들려줄 만한 얘기는 아닌데"

 

 그녀가 발끈했다. "내가 그런 것 때문에 여기 와 있는 걸로 보여? 난 알아야겠어. 그래야 아빠의 오명을 벗겨드릴 수 있을 테니까"

 

 짐이 두 눈을 감았다.

 

 "내 이름은 르노어 카리디안. 안톤 카리디안이 내 아빠야" 그녀가 고집스러운 표정으로 자신의 밝은 금발머리를 휙 젖혔다. "아주 오래전에 사형집행인 코도스라고 불렸었지. 제임스 타이베리우스 커크, 당신이 좋건 싫건 나에게 타르서스 IV에 대해 말하게 될 거야. 아빠가 이주민들을 위해 최선의 행동을 했다는 사실을 내가 증명할 수 있을 때까지"

 

 "그 얘기를 그가 사형선고를 내린 이주민들에게 납득시키려 노력하긴 했어?"

 

 르노어가 짜증을 내며 고개를 흔들었다. "그들은 어차피 죽었을 거야. 기근이 발생했을 때 나는 어렸지만 그 굶주림과 공포는 기억해. 가장 약한 사람이 제일 먼저 죽어나갔지. 아빠의 유전학 연구는 주민의 하위 50%를 가리켰고, 그들에게 굶주림의 고통보다 숭고하고 고통없는 죽음을 선사했어"

 

 짐이 못 믿겠다는 듯한 표정을 지었다. "꼬마, 넌 아무것도 몰-"

 

 "잠깐만" 맥코이가 끼어들었다. "도대체 짐이 그 도덕적 우위 망상이랑 무슨 상관인 건데? 그는 타르서스 파일을 겨우 하루 전에 들여다 봤을 뿐이야. 네가 모르는게 뭐건 이 녀석이 대답해줄 수는 없다고"

 

 르노어와 짐 모두 대답하지 않았지만 그 소녀는 어딘지 즐거운 듯 보였다. 입을 연 것은 스팍이었다. "아직 깨닫지 못했나, 닥터? 이 소녀는 그 일에 관한 캡틴의 개인적인 기억을 이용해서 자신의 이론을 확인하길 바라고 있어. 왜냐하면 그 일이 벌어지는 동안 그가 거기에 있었기 때문이지. 제임스 타이베리우스 커크는 타르서스 IV 대량 학살의 마지막 증인이야"

 

 "그건 대량 학살이 아니었어" 르노어가 내지르는 소리에, 맥코이가 충격에 차 숨을 헉 들이키는 소리가 묻혀버렸다.

 

 "아니지" 짐이 유쾌하게 동의했다. "그건 빌어먹을 도살장이었어. 난 달리 어떤 식으로든 말하지 않을 거야. 그 살인마 개자식을 위해 내가 거짓말을 하길 바란다면, 날 쏴죽여야 할 걸"

 

 "당신의 분노가 기근의 기억을 왜곡시키고 있어" 코도스의 딸이 주장하며 다시 약병을 들어올렸다. "이걸 마셔. 이 약은 내가 올바른 질문을 하는 이상 정확한 세부사항까지 모든 일을 기억나게 해 줄 거야. 부작용이 있긴 하지만 별거 아니야. 당신이 거짓말하거나 방향을 틀거나 잘못 설명할 수 없을 뿐이지. 아빠의 결정이 얼마나 중요한지 알게 될 거야. 그게 어떻게 모두를 구했는지도"

 

 "그가 죽인 4천 명에게는 아닐 걸"

 

 "고집 그만 부려!" 르노어가 소리쳤다. "타르서스에 대해 당신이 틀렸을 수도 있다는 걸 받아들일 수 없어?"

 

 짐이 유쾌하지 않은 표정으로 미소지었다. "그러는 너는? 게다가" 그가 뒤이어 덧붙였다. "사람들을 납치하지 않고도 네 가족은 이미 곤경에 처해있다고 생각하지 않아?"

 

 "그건 부정확한 지적이군요" 스팍이 끼어들었다. "납치는 그녀의 범죄행위 중 가장 사소한 일에 속합니다. 그녀는 조난신호 허위 전송, 연방 선박 절도, 스타쉽 캡틴에 대한 가중 폭행 및 협박, 스타플릿 장교들의 임무수행 방해, 스타쉽 캡틴에 대한 살해 모의, 죄수의 구출 모의-"

 

 "그만!" 르노어가 소리쳤다.

 

 "이봐" 짐이 부드럽게 입을 열었다. "넌 어려. 앞날이 창창하잖아. 그리고 장교 몇 사람쯤 붙잡았다고 엔터프라이즈를 이길 수는 없어. 이런 자살 임무에 네 인생을 내던지지 마. 네가 조용히 항복하면 내가 얘기를-"

 

 갑작스럽게 일어선 르노어가 짐을 향해 거칠게 약병을 내밀었다. "마셔. 약효가 돌 때까지 널 밀실로 옮기겠어. 그리고 나서 넌 내 질문에 대답하게 될 거야"

 

 "이게 왜 그렇게 중요한데?" 맥코이가 입술을 비틀며 따졌다. "다 무슨 소용이라고!"

 

 "아빠는 훌륭한 분이셔" 그녀가 차분히 대답했다. "아빠는 곧 극단을 만드실 거야. 그러면 연방 전체에 걸쳐 유명해지기까지 그리 오래 걸리지 않을 거고. 우리는 고위관리들과 제독들 그리고 왕족을 위해 공연할 거야. 은하계의 모든 사람들이 우리의 얼굴을 알게 되겠지. 타르서스 생존자들 중 한 명이 그 옛날 일로 아빠를 알아보는 건 불가피한 일일테고 난 그런 일이 일어나게 내버려둘 수 없었어. 아빠는 징역형을 받기에는 너무 훌륭하신 분이고 그런 대접을 받을 이유도 없거든. 처음에 난 생각했어. 만약에 당신들이 모두 죽었더라면..." 

 

 "네가 그들을 죽였군" 사실을 깨닫게 된 짐의 눈동자가 분노로 불타올랐다. 앞으로 달려들려던 그의 어깨를 벌칸인이 한 손으로 꽉 움켜쥐었다. "있지도 않은 바보같은 연기 클럽 때문에 그들을 죽였어!"

 

 "극단이야" 르노어가 정정했다.

 

 짐이 비웃었다. "왜 날 죽여서 일을 매듭짓지 않는 거지?"

 

 "그 생각도 했었어" 그녀가 살짝 어깨를 으쓱이며 시인했다. "불행히도, 수사를 미완결인 채 남겨놓고 죽기에는 당신이 너무 잘 알려져 있거든. 그래서 생각했지. 어쩌면 이걸 이용할 수 있을지도 모른다고. 어쩌면 당신에게서 아빠가 옳았다는 것을 증명할 수 있는 증언을 얻을 수 있을지도-"

 

 "맙소사, 정말 피는 못 속이는 거로군" 짐이 조롱했다. "그는 용서를 구하더니, 너는 언론 진술을 원하는군. 너희 두 사람 모두 이 일을 그냥 받아들이고 넘어갈 수는 없는 거야?"

 

 "난 그럴 수 없어" 그녀가 이번에는 힘없이 어깨를 으쓱였다. "우리 모두 그럴 수 없어. 그 진술 없이는. 그러니 그 약을 마시고 내가 원하는 것을 줘. 그렇지 않으면 당신들 모두를 죽인 뒤 이 배의 최고 속도로 엔터프라이즈를 들이받을 거야. 다른 사람들이 그러던데" 그녀가 지적하며 다시 한번 약병을 내밀었다. "당신은 좋은 캡틴이라더군. 그러니 어쩔 거야, 제임스 타이베리우스 커크? 이야기야?" 그녀가 자신의 무기를 스팍쪽으로 겨눴다. "아니면 그들의 목숨이야?"

 

\---------------------

 

 "기분이 이상해"

 

 "약 때문이야, 짐. 거기에 알러지가 있는지는 네 운에 달렸어. 증상이 어때?"

 

 캡틴이 불쾌한 표정을 지으며 비좁은 창고 안의 한정된 공간 속에서 꼼지락거렸다. "메스꺼움부터 시작해서 입안이 마르고 사지의 혈류량이 감소하고 있는지 불편한 얼얼함이 느껴지는데다 근육이 말을 안 듣는 것 같고, 내가 9살때 겪었던 것 만큼이나 끔찍한 두통으로 끝나는-" 험악하게 얼굴을 찌푸린 그가 거친 욕설을 내뱉으며 입을 다물었다. "말이 줄줄 나오는군" 그가 말 한 마디 한 마디를 신중하게 내뱉었다. "젠장 입을 다물 수가 없어"

 

 "그러니까 평소와 다름없다는 거네, 허?" 짐이 자신에게 발길질을 하자 맥코이가 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "뭐라고 말해야 할지 모르겠다. 그녀가 네게 준 것은 강력한 거야. 엔터프라이즈에서는 해독제를 합성할 수 있을 테지만, 그러기 위해 어떻게 돌아가야 할지 모르겠어"

 

 "지금쯤이면 그들도 뭔가 잘못되었음을 눈치챘을 거야" 짐이 머리를 벽에 기대며 중얼거렸다. 스팍은 자신의 다리를 캡틴의 다리 옆에 나란히 뻗고 조용히 생각에 잠긴 채 앉아 있었다. 맥코이는 짐의 반대편에 쭈그리고 앉아 약의 확산에 따른 영향을 계속해서 스캔해 보았다. "원정팀과의 통신이 끊길 경우 37가지의 공식적인 대응방법이 있어. 술루는 그 중 13가지 정도를 알고 있을 거야. 체콥은 모두 알고 있을지도. 술루가 체콥에게 물어볼 생각이나 할지 모르겠어. 그리고 체콥이 술루를 'kickass'의 원조라고 굳게 믿고 있다는 점을 고려하면, 그가 나서서 술루에게 정보를 제공하는 일은 없을 거야. 그 대응 방법들 중 어떤 것도 이 상황을 해결할 수 없어. 원정팀이 고위 직급 장교들로 구성되어 있을 때는 특히나. 아주 이례적인 일이지. 우리의 가장 창의적인 마인드는 엔지니어링 부서에 있어. 무슨 일이 벌어지고 있는지 그가 알까 몰라. 우리는 이 상황에 대한 대처 방법을 알려주기 위해 어떻게든 대원들에게 메시지를 보내야 해. 그리고 난 이제 정말로 입을 다물고 싶어"

 

 스팍은 슬쩍 몸을 움직여 오른손으로 짐의 팔목을 완전히 감싸쥐었다. 삐걱거리는 절대적인 혼란의 순간 동안, 스팍은 의식의 흐름이 짐의 머리에서 곧장 입으로 질주하고 있다는 것과 그가 원치 않는 시인을 할 때마다 생겨나는 무력한 분노의 파도를 느꼈다.

 

 짐이 숨을 헉 들이키며 손목을 확 떼어내고 거친 푸른색 눈동자로 자신의 일등항해사를 돌아보았다. "내가 지금 제일 필요없는 게 벌칸 마인드 트릭이야!"

 

 "뭘 한 거야?" 맥코이가 스팍에게 따져 물었다. "그의 뇌파가 잠깐 동안 활동을 멈췄어. 무슨 짓을 한 거야?"

 

 "그 소녀가 자신의 독약에 대해 설명할 때," 스팍이 신중하게 대답했다. "그녀가 받고자 하는 것을 정확히 주는 것을 피할 방법이 있을지도 모른다는 생각을 했네"

 

 "어떻게?"

 

 "벌칸인의 손은 인간의 것과 달라"  그가 대답했다. "우리의 손은 우리의 정신에 직접적으로 연결되어 있어서, 다른 존재와 신체적인 접촉을 하게 되면 정신의 상당 부분을 느낄 수 있게 되지"

 

 "터치 텔레패스들이야" 짐이 말했다.

 

 스팍이 고개를 끄덕였다. "정확합니다. 저는 이 연결을 이용해서 캡틴의 생각을 은밀히 걸러줄 수 있을지도 모른다는 가설을 세웠습니다" 그가 설명했다. "그 한 방법으로 손목을 잡는 정도의 신체적 접촉을 이용해 캡틴의 위태로운 정신적 방어막을 대신할 수 있을 겁니다. 캡틴은 그 상태로 그녀의 질문에 대답할 수 있습니다. 그녀의 의혹을 불러일으키는 것을 막을 방법은 없습니다만 캡틴의 대답은 간결하고 사적이지 않은 내용이 될 것입니다"

 

 "그거 될지도 모르겠는데" 맥코이가 깨달으며 눈을 깜박였다.

 

 짐이 자신의 양손을 무서운 얼굴로 노려보았다. "그녀는 모든 대답을 얻지 못할지 모르지만" 그가 이를 악물고 스팍을 향해 시선을 들어올렸다. "너는 알게될 거 아냐"

 

 벌칸인이 다시 고개를 끄덕였다. "가장 단순한 대답을 위해 제가 캡틴의 머리속에서 필터링을 하게 될 테니, 그것은 피할 수 없습니다"

 

 "난 네가 내 머리속에 있는걸 원하지 않아"

 

 "짐" 맥코이가 몸을 앞으로 내밀며 열심히 말했다. "그녀가 곧 돌아올 거야. 그리고 난 이것보다 더 나은 선택사항이 없어 보여. 약이 퍼지게 되면 넌 오한과 열로 엉망이 되고 말 거야. 네 거지같은 면역체계가 어떻게 뒤통수를 칠지는 제쳐두더라도 말이지. 그리고 상황이 악화되면 난 거기에 집중하느라 널 전혀 도와줄 수 없게 돼. 지금 이 시점에서는 스팍이나 그 bitch, 둘 중 하나야"

 

 캡틴의 고집스럽게 입을 다물었다. "그러고 싶지 않아"

 

 "약 때문에" 스팍이 낮고 달래는 듯한 목소리로 그에게 말했다. "캡틴은 그녀의 질문에 정직하게 그리고 가능한 한 모든 내용을 말하게 될 겁니다. 캡틴은 그 진실들을 저에게 전달하고 제가 비밀을 보호할 것이라는 믿음을 가지거나, 아니면 그녀에게 모든 경험을 털어놓아야 할 것입니다. 그녀가 심문을 마치고 나면, 그녀의 아버지의 소위 무죄의 증거로서 그 내용을 첨부해서 엔터프라이즈에 보낼 가능성이 크다는 점을 잊지 마십시오"

 

 "난..." 짐이 고개를 저은 뒤 크게 숨을 들이켰다. "결코 누구에게도 알리고 싶지 않았어. 그 누구도"

 

 "그와는 관계없이 누군가는 알게 될 것입니다. 캡틴의 선택은 그 누군가가 누가 될 것인가 하는 겁니다"

 

 "불공평해"

 

 "맞습니다, 짐. 그렇다는데 저도 강력히 동의합니다" 짐이 한참동안 고민하는 모습을 지켜본 뒤, 스팍이 속삭이듯 덧붙였다. "모든 캡틴에게는 그들의 일등항해사를 얼마나 신뢰할 것인지 결정해야만 할 때가 온다고 했습니다. 당신의 대답은 무엇입니까?"

 

 말은 이제 자신의 적이었기에 짐은 목구멍 뒤쪽의 압박감을 억눌렀다. 그 대신 그는 흐느적거리며 벽에 털썩 기대고는 두 눈을 감고 자신의 머리를 살짝 옆으로 기울여 스팍의 힘에 잠시 기댔다.

 

 짐의 손목의 맥박이 뛰는 지점에 따뜻한 손가락이 와 닿았다. '저는 여기 있습니다, 캡틴' 소리없는 약속이 들려왔다.

 

  _응_ , 그가 대답대신 생각했다. 그가 가지고 있던 마지막 일관성의 조각이었다. _알아_

 

\-----------------

 

 르노어가 이미 비좁은 창고 안으로 성큼성큼 들어왔을 때, 다른 두 명이 제임스 커크를 가운데 끼고 첫 번째 열기가 오르고 있는 그를 지탱해주고 있는 것이 눈에 들어왔다. "자기" 그녀가 놀리며 커크의 어깨를 붙든 닥터와 손목을 쥐고 있는 벌칸인을 무시했다. 그녀가 녹음기기를 준비했다. "얘기했던 대로 쇼를 시작할 시간이야. 준비됐어, 커크?"

 

 초점을 잃은 지나치게 밝은 푸른 눈동자 안에서 무엇인가 반짝 스쳐 지나갔다. "그래" 마침내 그가 속삭였다.

 

 르노어가 그 시간상의 차이를 기준치로 삼으며 노트에 적었다.  "아빠, 당신을 위해서에요" 그녀가 중얼거렸다. 그리고 나서 그녀가 시선을 들어올려 커크의 축 늘어진 표정에 초점을 맞추었다. "시작해 볼까"

 


	11. The Birth of Atlas III

 

 일단 짐이 스팍의 계획을 마지못해 허락하고 나자, 벌칸인은 약에 취한 캡틴의 정신을 다루는 방법을 익히는데 온 신경을 집중했다. 그들을 붙잡은 자의 독약은 짐의 내면의 본능과 비정상적인 의식층에까지 퍼져서 흐릿한 기억과 오래 전에 묻어버린 감정적 반응을 그것이 속해있지 않았던 전면으로 이끌어 냈다. 이것은 혼란스럽고 어지러운 일이었고 짐이 스팍의 존재에 저항하자 더욱 심해졌다. 제 생각을 조절하는 낯선 정신에 대한 저항은 도움이 되지 않을 정도로 반사적이었지만, 그는 재빨리 요령을 터득했다. 그는 스팍을 통해 자신의 대답을 걸러내는데 기대 이상으로 민첩하게 적응했다.  

 

 최소한 그 커크 인수는 여전히 건재했다. 

 

 "우리는 과정을 시험해 봐야만 해" 스팍이 맥코이에게 속삭였다.

 

 닥터가 자세를 바꾸는 소리가 들렸다. "좋아. 내가 뭘 하면 되지?"

 

 "짐에게 사소한 질문을 해보게. 가능하다면 뭔가 구체적인 것으로"

 

 "짐, 집중해. 네가 가장 좋아하는 색이 뭐야?"

 

 그의 대답이 스팍을 강타했다. 만화경 같은 영상과 기억들이 입 밖으로 나가기 위해 밀려들었다. 스팍은 그것들을 정신적인 보호막 안으로 끌어모으고 가장 간단한 대답을 걸러냈다.

 

_아침 하늘 깊고/얕은/어디든 바다 높이 날기 낮게 수영하기 바람과 파도를 타고 서핑하기 영원히 끊임없는 모험과 위안 매력적인 여인의 옷 언제나 내 머리 한구석에 있는 오래 전에 죽은 눈동자 색_

 

 "...파랑" 짐은 눈에 띨 정도로 말을 멈춘 뒤에야 대답했다. 운이 좋다면 그녀가 이 약을 사용하는 것은 이번이 처음일 테고, 이 정도의 지연은 평범해 보일지도 모른다. 

 

 "나쁘지 않은데" 맥코이가 대답한 뒤 짐의 첫번째 유입에 두 눈을 감고 있던 스팍을 힐끗 보았다.  "넌 괜찮아, 스팍?"

 

 "그래" 벌칸인이 짐의 손목을 고쳐 잡으며 한참만에 대답했다. "내 예상보다 많은 양의 유입이었지만 한번 경험해 봤으니 이제는 더욱 잘 이끌 수 있어"

 

 맥코이가 머뭇거리다 지적했다. "그 bitch가 사적인 질문을 하면 더 나빠질 거야. 그리고 집단 학살을 억지로 다시 떠올리는 것보다 더 사적인 일은 없을 것 같은데"

 

 스팍은 심호흡을 한 뒤 자신의 손가락 아래에서 고동치는, 규칙적이지만 빠른 짐의 맥박에 집중했다. "조금 더 시험해 보는게 이상적일 테지만" 그가 중얼거렸다. "시간이 다 된 듯하군"

 

 키를 두드려 문을 연 르노어가 잠시 그들의 배치를 살펴보았다. 그녀는 스팍이 캡틴의 손목을 쥐고 있다는 것을 눈치챘지만 가볍게 무시하며 아무런 언급도 하지 않았다. "자기"

 

 성공이군.

 

 그녀는 녹음 장치를 꺼내들고 음성과 영상 모두를 찍을 수 있도록 설치했다. "얘기했던 대로 쇼를 시작할 시간이야. 준비 됐어, 커크?"

 

  _공포 혐오 분노 체념 나중에 bitch 네가 내 대원을 협박했어 훗날이 있을 거야 이왕 할 거면 빨리 하고 끝내_

 

 "그래" 그가 속삭였다.

 

 그녀는 목적에 대한 의무적인 서술을 한 뒤 시작을 알리고 짐에게 초점을 맞췄다. 그녀가 암시장 무기를 한 손에 느슨히 든 채 벽에 기댔다. "첫 번째 질문 : 당신은 왜 타르서스 IV에 있었던 거지?"

 

 스팍은 개인적인 경험에 관련된 질문이 개인적인 선호에 관련된 질문과 유사한 반응을 불러일으킬 것이라 예상했다.

 

 그는 틀렸다.

  

 기억들이 그를 강타했다. 생각과 감정의 쓰나미가 모두 한데 뒤엉킨 채 그에게 밀려들었다. 걸러내기는 고사하고 정보를 받는 것조차 힘겨웠다 : 그 약은 짐의 대답을 곧장 스팍에게 들려주는 것으로 목적을 달성했다. 이것은 스팍이 예상했던 일이 아니었다. 이것은 그가 저항하거나 재빨리 끝낼 수 있는 일이 아니었다.

 

 이것은 짐이 원했던 일이 아니었다.

 

 "어째서 타르서스 IV에 있었냐구?"

 

 그녀가 물었다.

 

 왜냐하면

 

//

 

그는 열 살이고 그의 어머니는 끝내 미쳐버렸다. 그녀는 매일매일 점점 더 망가져 갔기에 그것은 어느 정도 예상했던 일이었다. 어머니가 그에게 비명을 지르기 시작하면, 그녀가 짐을 죽이는 것을 막기 위해 샘이 끼어들어 그녀를 끌어낼 때까지 멈추지 않았다. 프랭크가 샘만을 데리고 그녀를 병원에 데리고 간다. 짐은 거실에 앉아 생각한다. **안녕, 엄마.**

 

 

그때조차도 그는 알고 있었다. 이것이 마지막 같은 거라고. 돌이킬 수 없는 궁극적인 결말이라고. 어머니는 망자의 이름으로 그를 죽였을 것이다. 그리고 그 결말로부터 돌아나올 길은 없다. 샘과 프랭크는 말 한마디 없이 그를 떠났다. 그리고 그것은 용서할 수 없을 정도의 배신이었다.

 

 

 **네가 그녀를 미치게 만들었어.** 그들은 말하지 않는다.

 

 

 **당신들은 날 혼자 내버려뒀어**. 그는 대답하지 않는다.

 

 

그들 모두가 가버렸고 그는 아무도, 아무것도 없는 집에 혼자 남아있다. 그저 멍자국들 뿐. **가슴 등 심장** 그들이 볼 수 없는 곳, 오직 그만의 것인 상처들.

 

 

처음에 그는 쓸모있는 사람이 되리라 생각한다. 무시할 수 없는 쓸모있는 존재, 버려지지 않는 쓸모있는 아이가. 그는 집을 청소하고, 장식품을 고치고, 접지선과 치실을 이용해 발전기의 성능을 20%나 끌어올린다. 그들이 돌아오면 **그녀 없이 엄마 없이 네가 그녀를 망가뜨렸어,** 그가 얼마나 쓸모있는지 보게 되겠지.

 

 

그들은 돌아오지 않는다.

 

 

며칠 뒤, 그는 차고에서 프랭크의 차를 쳐다보고 있다. 프랭크는 이것을 샘과 함께 고쳤다. 짐이 절대 가지지 못할 **셀 수도 없는** 아빠/아들의 순간. 짐은 이 아빠/아들의 순간을 싫어한다. 그가 문틈으로 목격할 수밖에 없는 가족간의 끈끈한 순간보다도 더. 그가 그 사이를 비집고 들어가려고 할 때마다 **조지가-아닌 죽은-조지** 나쁜 기억들이 되살아나기 때문에. 그는 그들의 비밀스러운 행복을 싫어한다. 그는 그들의 가짜 가족을 싫어한다. 그는 증오한다. 그가 얼마나 원하는지 **왜 난 안돼지 내가 뭘 할 수 있어 내가 어떤 사람이 될까 제발 누군가 말 좀 해줘 그러면 뭐든 할게**  그가 그 자신이 아니길.

 

 

그는 이 차를 증오한다.

 

 

**왜 그들은 이 차만큼도 나를 사랑하지 않아?**

 

 

그는 운전해본 적이 없지만 어렵지 않다. 저번 달에 샘이 설치한 보안장치가 도난 경보를 울렸는지 프랭크에게서 전화가 걸려오지만, 그는 신경쓰지 않는다. 경찰이 질문을 한다. **멈추지 않으면 넌 죽는다** , 하지만 중요하지 않다.

 

 

 **가** , 그는 생각한다. **이번 한번만, 그냥 가버려.**

 

 

잠깐이나마 그는 아버지처럼 날 것이다. 잠깐이나마 어머니는 그를 짐이라 기억해 줄지도 모른다. **짐 오 세상에 짐이 돌아오지 않아**  그 자신으로. 잠깐이나마 그들은 후회할지 모른다. 

 

 

그는 그런 식으로 길게 생각하지 않는다. 뭔가 그의 안에 내제된, 뭔가 강인한, 커크 유전자에 들어있는 무언가가 그와 같은 영구적인 패배감에 저항하며 벌떡 일어나 격렬히 분노한다. 이게 애초에 그들이 원했던 일이 틀림없다고. 낭떠러지를 향해 돌진하는 그의 귀에 들리는 거라곤, 수천 개의 목소리들이 내지르는 비명소리, 그리고 그건 전부 그 자신의 목소리다.

 

 

**살아 살아 살아**

 

 

**그녀/그/그들에게 만족감을 주지 마**

 

 

**살아살아살아**

 

 

**나는살거야**

 

 

그는 낭떠러지로 뛰어들지 않는다. 경관이 그를 체포한다. 재판을 기다리는 동안 그는 미성년자 구금 시설에 억류된다. 그의 부모님 또는 보호자가 가석방에 사인할 수도, 그들의 보호하에 풀어줄 수도, 프랭크가 공소를 철회할 동안 집에 데려갈 수도 있었을 텐데 **왜 그는 공소를 철회하지 않지 왜 그는 그 차를 나보다 훨씬 더 사랑하는 거야**   재판 날짜를 기다릴 수도 있었을 텐데.

 

 

공판기일이 흘러간다. 아무도 전화하지 않는다. 그는 누군가를 화나게 하기 위해 고의로 그랬다고 어느 정도 유죄를 인정한다.

 

 

처분 판정이 내려지던 날, 사건과 관계가 없지만 모든 과정을 지켜보던 여자가 앞으로 나서며 휴정을 요청한다. 그들은 그를 복도로 내보낸다. 그는 벤치에 앉는다 그리고 애써 생각하지 않는다 **이제 어쩌지 이제 어쩌지 이제 어쩌지** 거의 모든 일에 대해.

 

 

밖으로 나온 여자가 그의 곁에 앉는다. 그녀는 아름답다 : 밀크 초콜렛 같은 피부, 짙고 온화한 눈동자 그리고 키가 크고 마라토너같은 날씬한 몸, 수도 없이 작게 땋아올린 머리카락. 그는 그녀를 싫어할 수 있기를 아주 간절히 원한다. "나는 엔톰비(Ntombi)라고 해" 그녀가 말한다. 꿀처럼 낮고 부드러운 목소리로. "판사는 널 위한 최고의 장소가 소년원이라고 생각하더구나"

 

 

그는 이를 악물고 대답하지 않는다. **그녀 역시 가버릴 거야 다른 이들처럼 언제나처럼** 그는 그녀를 쳐다보지 않는다.

 

 

그녀는 신경쓰는 것 같지 않다. "나는 네가 뭔가 특별하다고 생각해. 그렇게 간단히 운전하는 법을 익히다니. 네 자기변론 역시 상당히 인상적이었어. 그 누구도 판사의 아내에 대해 그런 암시를 할 배짱을 가진 적이 없었거든. 게다가 진짜 대단한 모욕들 대부분은 밝혀지기까지 며칠은 걸릴 거야. 난 이 사회 시스템에 널 잃고 싶지 않아. 누군가 어디선가 널 심하게 상처입혔다는 이유만으로 말이야. 넌 자신에게 남아있는 건 문제의 차를 채석장에 쳐박는 일 뿐이라고 느꼈겠지. 이건 너에게 공평하지 않아"

 

 

'공평하지 않다'는 것은 발끝에도 못미친다. "가버려요"

 

 

"나는 네가 나랑 같이 갔으면 좋겠구나" 그녀가 말한다. 그리고 그는 그녀를 멍하니 쳐다본다.

 

 

그녀와 같이 간다고? 어디로? 동물원? 그는 생각한다 : 그녀는 마약 중독자고 여기는 자신의 재판 때문에 온 거야 그리고 약 기운이 떨어진 거지. 어쩌면 그녀가 가버리기 전에 그에게 뭔가 **엄마처럼 그녀가 먹는 약이 뭐건 좋은 걸 거야 정신이 나가지 않을 때 그녀는 아주 많은 시간을 웃으며 보내** 재미난 걸 줄지도 몰라.

 

 

그가 무릎 위에 놓인 손을 꽉 움켜쥔다. "낯선 사람이랑 얘기하면 안돼요"

 

 

"그건 누가 가르쳐줬니?"

 

 

교과서 그리고 선생님. 그는 대답하지 않는다.

 

 

"난 작은 공동체를 운영한단다" 그녀가 말한다. 꿀처럼 달콤하고 진심어린 목소리로. 그의 손을 자신의 손으로 감싼다. "나 외에 어른 두 명에 아이들도 많이 있지. 대부분 너랑 비슷해, 몸을 누이고 배우고 잊혀지지 않기 위해 어딘가가 필요한 아이들이야. 대부분의 식량은 우리가 직접 재배한 농작물에서 얻는단다. 그래서 너만한 나이의 소년은 열심히 일해줘야 해. 바로 근처에는 바다도 있어. 그래서 시간이 남으면 할 일이 산더미처럼 많지. 우리는 이제야 막 운영을 시작했지만, 널 위한 방도 있단다, 제임스 커크. 널 위해 방을 만들었어. 나랑 같이 가자"

 

 

"거기에 얼마나 오래 있어야 되는데요?" 그가 한참만에 입을 연다.

 

 

"원래는 네가 13세가 될 때까지 소년원에 있게 되었을 거야. 그래서 그게 공식적인 기간이지만, 우리는 네가 성인이 되거나 떠나고 싶어할 때까지 보호해 줄 거야. 우리는 모든 아이들을 위해 그렇게 하거든"

 

 

그는 진짜 누군가의 **짐 부담 악몽**  아이였던 적이 한 번도 없었다. "거기가 어딘데요?"

 

 

"그게 가장 멋진 부분이지" 그녀가 웃고는 자신의 어깨를 그의 어깨에 톡 부딪힌다. 그가 결코 배운적 없는, 리액션이 필요한 우정어린 제스쳐. "우주에 있단다. 타르서스 IV라고 불리는 새로운 이주지야. 난 네가 거기서 정말 재밌게 지낼 거라고 생각해" 그가 1분 이상 조용히 침묵을 지키고 있자, 그녀가 그의 머리를 부드럽게 쓰다듬는다. 

 

 

그가 그렇게 열심히 노력했는데도 눈물로 눈이 따끔거린다. 그가 그것을 감추기 위해 고개를 숙인다.

 

 

"같이 가자, 제임스" 그녀가 속삭이는 목소리로 간청한다. 그녀는 그와 그의 과거 그의 미래를 원한다 **엄마 샘 프랭크** 그 누구보다도 더. "타르서스로 가자"

 

 

"그럴게요" 그가 속삭인다.

//

 

 "어머니와 한동안 떨어져 지낼 필요가 있었어. 날 받아준 사람들이 있었지"

 

 이것은 스팍이 목격한 것의 첫 번째 조각조차 포함되어 있지 않았고, 작은 소년의 고통과 절박함에 대해 어떠한 힌트도 주지 않는 것이었다. 짐이라면 그러한 경험을 비틀어 사소하고 위험하지 않은 것처럼 간단히 표현할 수 있었을 것이라는 점은, 만약 이를 심사숙고할 시간이 있었더라면 스팍을 혼란스럽게 만들었을 것이다.  

 

 하지만 그때 본격적으로 심문을 시작한 르노어가 속사포처럼 나머지 질문을 잇달아 퍼부어, 스팍이 회복하거나 마음을 가다듬거나 더 나은 계획을 세울 틈을 주지 않았다.

 

 "기근이 있기 전에 식민지는 어떤 모습이었지?" 그녀가 물었다.

 

//

 

그는 열 살이고 화가 났다, 열 살이고 겁에 질렸다, 열 살이고 외계의 행성에서 살고 있다 그를 원치 않았던  **상실감 고통 절망**  가족으로부터 멀리 떨어진 곳에서. 타르서스는 너무 좋다, 너무 따뜻하다, 지나치게 완벽하다. 이건 오로지 끔찍하게 끝날 수 있을 뿐이다. 그곳에는 그의 친구가 되고 싶어하는 아이들과, 캠프파이어의 불빛을 제외하고 세상이 어두워질 때면 기타로 포크송을 연주하고 잊혀진 언어로 잊혀진 노래를 부르는 보호자가 있다. 이런 곳이 **그를 위해 짐을 위해 자신의 엄마를 망가뜨린 소년을 위해** 존재할 리가 없다.

 

"여기는 그래" 그들의 이상한 유토피아에 대해 묻자 애나벨(Annabelle)이 대답한다. 그녀는 다른 두 명의 어른 중 한 명으로, 태양 때문에 거칠어진 구릿빛 피부를 가진 열심히 일하는 사람이다. 그녀의 머리카락은 캠프파이어처럼 너무 빨갛고, 너무 강렬하고, 죄다 말려있고 헝클어져 있다. 마지막 어른인 말클(Markl)은  **창백하고 키 크고 빼빼마른**  남자로, 기타를 연주하고 그 또한 짐에게 가르쳐 줄 거라고 말한다. 짐이 원하기만 한다면. "처음에는 아무도 믿지 않아. 조금만 기다려 봐, 우리 짐(my Jim)"

 

아무도  **엄마 샘 프랭크**  그를 애칭으로 불러준 적이 없었다. 그는 그녀가 옳은지 두고보기로 한다.

 

.

 

그는 11살이고 피곤하다, 11살이고 노력한다, 11살이고 사랑받는다. 첫 해에 그들은 그를 화나게 만들어 유치한 분노를 새어나오게 한다. 곪아가던 상처를 치유하기 위해서. 아직은 나아지지 않았지만 그는 기타와 수영, 웃는 법을 배우기 시작한다. 그에게는 친구가 있다, 제이슨과 에이미, 그의 말을 들어주고 같이 놀고, 가끔은 침묵 속에 그와 함께 앉아 있는다. 그들은 그가 왜 타르서스에 오게 되었는지 알고 싶어하지만 묻지 않는다. 짐은 그들이 왜 처음 이곳에 오게 됐는지 알고 싶지만 그걸 알아내기 위해 그들의 기록을 해킹하지 않는다.

 

그는 내일 캠프의 방화벽을 재설계할 것이다. 그렇게 쉽게 구멍이 뚫리면 안되는 거니까.

 

.

 

그는 12살에 자부심에 차 있고, 12살에 자라고 있고, 12살에 강하다. 그는 자신의 손으로 기른 농작물을 수확한다. 그는 - 그가 장차 되려고 하는 - 젊은 10대 직원 중 한 명을 곧 들볶기 시작할 것이다, 서핑을 가르쳐 달라고 하려고, 왜냐하면 그는 바다를 사랑하기 때문에. 애나벨의 골든 리트리버가 또 새끼를 낳았다. 그리고 이번에는 그 녀석들을 훈련시키는 일을 도울 수 있을 것이다. 그는 캠프의 도구 전문가로서 나이든 세대들에게 기계를 망가뜨리지 않는 법을 가르치기를 좋아한다. 말클은 짐을 위해 새 기타에 현을 매고 있다. 하지만 이 일은 비밀이다 그리고 그의 생일날 그는 놀란척 할 것이다, 그것 역시 비밀이다. 그는 캠프에서 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 자신만큼 알고 있는 사람이 또 있을지 궁금해 한다.

 

그는 이곳을 자신만큼 사랑하는 사람이 또 있을까 궁금해 한다. 그는 그것을 상상조차 할 수 없다.

 

.

 

그는 13살이고 자유다, 13살이고 사려깊다, 13살이고 여전히 그 곳에 머물러 있다.

 

그곳은 그의 집이다.

 

.

 

그는 14살이고 세상이 끝나가고 있었다. 하지만 그는 아직 알지 못한다.  

 

//

 

 "살기 좋은 곳이었어"

 

 "모두에게?"

 

//

 

그들은 모든 것을 뜻대로 재배할 수가 없다 ; 그들에게는 공간이나 자원 혹은 지식이 부족하다. 어떤 식량은 연방의 "청소년 구제" 프로그램 수당으로 보급된다. 그들은 총독에게서 음식을 받고, 총독은 미하일(Mikhail)이라는 이름의 남자가 지키는 보급품 기지로 식량을 보낸다. 그는 짐을 처음 만났을 때부터 친근하게 러시아어로 말을 건다. 그는 짐이 재보급 날에 계속해서 혼자 온다면 러시아어를 가르쳐 주기로 약속한다. 그는 거의 1년을 그렇게 했다. 그는 빨리 배운다. 미하일은 언제나 기뻐한다.

 

어느 날, 그는 보급품 기지로 가는 것을 더 이상 허락받지 못한다. 당연히 그는 이유를 물었고 말도 안되는 대답을 들었다. 그는 왜 자신이 다시는 러시아어를 들으면 안되는 건지, 말클이 두 명의 여성에게 설명하는 것을 엿듣는다. 

 

"나는 미하일이 그를 쳐다보는 눈빛을 봤어, 벨(Belle). 내가 그 자리에 있었다고. 그는 너무 가까이에 앉고 너무 많이 칭찬해. 그리고 나는 그게 무슨 눈빛인지 알아, 알겠어? 짐은 다시는 거기에 가선 안돼"

 

처음에 이 설명은 그 말도 안되는 대답보다 더 이해가 가지 않는다.

 

하지만 그는 빨리 배운다.

 

//

 

 "대부분은, 그래"

 

 "기근에 대해 알게 되었을 때 무슨 일이 있었어?"

 

//

 

"미하일"

 

"네 보호자는 어딨지? 그는 요즘 너무 방어적이야, 다시는 널 못 볼 거라고 생각했어"

 

"저 혼자 왔어요"

 

"아, 소년이 위험하게 사는군. 여긴 왜 온 거야, 짐?"

 

"당신은 나에게 원하는 게 있죠. 좋아요. 이제는 나도 당신에게 원하는 게 생겼거든요. 거래해요"

 

//

 

 "우리는 대비하려고 했어"

 

 "그리고 코도스 총독의 지시는? 그걸 어떻게 알게 됐지?"

 

//

 

그의 손에는 보석이나 장신구 같은 것보다 훨씬 귀한 식량 주머니가 있다. 그는 이걸 위해 상상조차 할 수 없는 것을 줬다.

 

헛된 일이었다.

 

처음에 발견한 건 글로리였다. 짐이 제대로 훈련만 시키면 그의 것이 되었을 6개월된 골든 리트리버. 그녀의 몸은 차갑고 미동조차 없었고, 그가 아무리 많이 흔들어도 깨어나지 않았다. 애나벨은 어쩌면 좋을지 알 것이기에, 그는 개와 음식을 품에 안고 캠프를 뛰어다닌다.

 

헛된 일이었다.

 

말클과 애나벨 그리고 엔톰비가 같이 쓰러져 있다, 죽어서도 살아있을 때처럼 서로에게 얽힌 채. 그 젊은 10대 직원은 11구의 뒤틀린 시체와 함께 헛간 벽에 나란히 죽어 있다. 캠프 친구들은 조금 더 뒤죽박죽이었다. 아마도 아이들이 근처의 숲으로 도망칠 수 있도록 어른들과 직원들이 침착하게 자신들의 생명을 바쳐서, 그들을 죽인게 누구건 주의를 끌려고 했던 거겠지. 숭고하군.

 

헛된 일이지만.

 

그는 여전히 음식과 글로리를 품에 안은 채 캠프 주변을 걸어다닌다, 세면서. 39명.

 

그들 전부다.

 

그가 음식을 얻으러 가지 않았더라면,  **맙소사 왜 여기에 없었을까**  40명이 되었을 것이다.

 

손에 식량 주머니를 들고 숲을 어슬렁거리는 그를 한 노인이 발견한다. 글로리는  **죽었어 죽었어 죽었어**  너무 무거웠다. 그녀는 캠프와 **가족들과** 함께 썩을 것이다.

 

"여기서 뭐하는 거냐?" 노인이 그에게 화내며 묻는다. "그놈들이 코도스 총독의 '완벽한' 생각에 어울리지 않는 사람들을 모조리 죽이고 있어. 네가 그 문제아들 중 한 명이라면, 숨는게 좋을 게야. 그들이 너 역시 죽일 테니까! 이봐 그건 뭐야? 그거 음식이냐? 내게 다오 내가 더 필요해!" 그 노인이 그를 때려 땅에 쓰러뜨린 뒤 음식을 훔쳐간다.

 

그는 떠나고 싶지 않다. 여기서 오래 기다리다 보면, 그들이 그를 찾아내서 먼저 죽은 사람들 곁으로 보내줄 것이다. 하지만 그는 여전히 제임스 커크이다 그리고

 

**살아 살아 살아**

 

 

**그/그들/누구건간에 만족감을 주지 마**

 

 

**살아살아살아**

 

 

**나는살거야.**

 

몇 년 전, 그는 캠프 식구들에게 결코 포기하지 않겠다고 굳게 맹세했다. 그는 쓰러지는 대신 달린다. 그들이 누구건, 그의 전부를 앗아간 일을 후회하게 될 것이다.

 

그는 14살이고 세상이 끝나가고 있었다. 그리고 그는 이제 그 사실을 안다.

 

//

 

 "그냥 우연히 알게 됐어"

 

 "그런 다음 무슨 일이 있었지?"

 

//

 

분노가 슬픔보다 먼저 찾아왔다. 슬픔 대신에. 그는 코도스와 자신의 온 세상을 말살한 그 명령에 분노한다. 그는 자신이 알고 있는 기술을 총동원해서 코도스에게 맞서 싸운다. 할 수만 있으면 무엇이든 파괴하고, 버려진 총으로 폭탄을 만들어서 그를 사랑해 주었던 유일한 가족들을 죽인 그 놈에게 보낸다.

 

그는 도망친다. 음식이 있으면 훔친다. 다른 이주민들이 있으면 피한다. 코도스의 병사들이 보이면 될 수 있는 한 피해를 입힌다.

 

사형집행인이 그에게 상처를 입혀서 거의 죽을 뻔 했을 때, 세 아이와 함께 살아남은 아주머니가 그를 돌봐주려 한다. "네 눈 말이야" 그녀가 갈색눈을 가진 자신의 세 명의 아이들을 쳐다보며 속삭인다. "그게 결정적인 증거잖니. 나는 4번째 주사를 가지고 있어, 내 불쌍한...사울의 것이지... 받으렴" 그녀가 두개의 주사를 내민다. "네 눈이 푸른색이 아니라면, 아무도 너를 몰라볼 거야" 

 

그는 그것과 그녀를 번갈아가며 쳐다본다. 지난달에 그는 지금은 만찬이라는 생각이 들 정도의 식량을 모았다. 그는 그것을 몽땅 그녀에게 주고 떠난다.

 

그의 눈동자는 아버지의, 뭐랄까 상표같은 것이다. 폭풍이 지나간 타르서스 하늘의 파란색.

 

그는 붙잡히고 도망치길 세 번 더 반복한다. 4번째에, 그는 8명의 다른 생존자들과 함께 갇힌다. 그들이 마지막이다.

 

그들은 동이 틀 무렵에 처형될 것이다. 그러면 다른 4천 명은 살지도 모른다.

 

//

 

 "나는 처형 명단에 올라 있었어, 그래서 도망쳤지. 결국에는 그들이 날 붙잡았어"

 

 "그리고 나서는?"

 

//

 

그들은 원형 경기장으로 행진해 들어간 뒤 무대 위에 줄지어 선다. 팔은 뒤로 묶인 채. 여자들 몇 명이 눈물을 흘린다. 몇몇 남자들 역시 마찬가지다.

 

그는 가운데에 서 있다, 14살이고 살아있는. 14살이고 반항적인. 14살이고 사형수이다. 그의 두 뺨은 말라있다. 그의 눈동자는 파랗다. 그는 고개를 똑바로 쳐들고 있다.

 

코도스가 무대 앞에 서서 그들을 하나하나 쳐다본다. "이러는 편이 나아" 그가 단호히 말한다. "이건 자비로운 일이야"

 

"당신이 죽어서 지옥에 가게 되면" 짐이 말한다. 유리 같은, 불 같은, 우주의 자기 폭풍 같은 목소리로. "그들이 당신에게 할 일은, 자비롭지 않을 거야"

 

"저 애는 마지막에 해" 코도스가 병사들에게 지시한다.

 

그들은 끝에서부터 시작해 한 번에 한 명의 생존자를 총으로 쏜다. 한 발 한 발 사방이 막힌 공간에서 총성이 메아리친다. 다른 사람들은 이제 공포로 신경이 날카로워져 제정신이 아니다.

 

그가 앞으로 걸어나온다. 모든 눈이 그를 향해 꽂힌다. 총소리조차 멎었다. 그는 내면 깊숙이, 모든 걸 꿰뚫는 눈으로 코도스를 찌를 듯 쳐다본다. 그리고 총독은 자신의 대의명분의 순수성을 더듬거리며 납득시키려 한다. 남은 6명의 생존자들이 조용해지더니 뭔가 신호라도 기다리듯 가장 어린 그를 지켜본다.

 

"내 이름은 제임스 타이베리우스 커크다" 그가 증오심에 불타오르며 강하고 용감하게 말한다. "당신은 나를 기억하게 될 거야"

 

원형 경기장의 문이 쾅 하고 열리며 스타플릿 장교들이 홀 안으로 쏟아져 들어온다.

 

너무 늦었어.

 

뒤따르는 혼란속에, 코도스가 사라진다.

 

//

 

 "그리고 나서 스타플릿이 왔고 우리를 구했지"

 

 "스타플릿이 얼마나 빨리 응답할지 코도스는 예측할 길이 없었어. 그가 가지고 있던 정보에 기초해서 최선을 다했다고 생각하지 않아?"

 

//

 

스타플릿 장교들은 묶여 있는 생존자들을 마지막까지 내버려둔 채 건물을 장악한다.

 

여전히 꼿꼿이 선 그가 감정이 담겨있지 않은 눈으로 그들을 지켜본다.

 

생존자들더러 무대를 내려가라고 하자 다른 6명이 지시에 따른다.

 

짐은 움직이지 않는다.

 

그들이 그에게 명령하고 구슬린다. 구조되기 직전에 죽은 두 명의 시체를 가방에 넣고 이름표를 붙이면서 의료적 지원과 안전을 약속한다. 결국 장교들 중 한 명이 올라와 그의 어깨에 손을 얹는다.

 

"코도스는 죽지 않았어요" 그가 말한다.

 

그 장교가 고개를 끄덕인다. "나도 안단다. 우리가 지금 찾고 있어"

 

"그는 우리가 죽어야만 다른 사람들이 살 수 있다고 했어요. 우리가 더 가치가 없다고. 하위 50%요. 그가 그들 모두를 죽였어요"

 

"알아. 그가 여기서 저지른 일은 더없이 악랄한 짓이었어. 하지만 얘야, 넌-"

 

"그가 옳았나요?" 그는 고개를 돌리지 않은 채 살짝 기울여서 물어본다. 시선은 코도스가 서 있던 곳에 여전히 못박혀 있다. "우리가 죽어야 그가 살 수 있었다는 거 말이에요. 그가 옳았나요?"

 

그 장교가 잠시 생각한다. "식량 저장고가 있었어" 그가 조용히 입을 연다 "그의 저택 곳곳에. 스타플릿의 도착이 예상보다 늦어졌어도 넌 살아남을 수 있었을 거야. 그가 적절히 배급만 했다면. 그는 옳지 않았어. 그는 미치광이야. 그가 이기게 두지 마" 장교가 속삭이며 그의 어깨를 꽉 붙든다. "그가 감히 널 죽이게 두지 마"

 

**살아. 살아. 살아.**

 

짐이 두 눈을 감는다.

 

**나는살거야.**

 

 

그가 의식을 잃고 쓰러지자 장교가 가늘고 부서질 것 같은 그의 몸을 붙든다.

 

//

 

 "아니"

 

 "어떻게 그렇게 말할 수 있어!" 르노어가 벽을 박차고 나오며 분노에 차 소리질렀다. "그가 달리 뭘 할 수 있었겠어?"

 

//

 

그들은 끔찍한 상태에 있는 - 굶주리고 탈수증세를 보이고 이성적인 한계 이상의 스트레스를 받은데다, 매맞고 겁먹고 거의 죽을 뻔한 - 일곱 명을 안정시키며 타르서스에 일주일 가까이 머문다. 처형 명단에 올라있지 않았던 행운의 4천 명이 집계됐고 인터뷰를 했으며 그들의 식량 저장고의 목록이 만들어졌다. 그들 모두 자신의 행동에 대한 이유를 설명한다. 그들의 무행동. 집단 학살에 순종했던 일. 악에 직면하여 침묵한 일.

 

"제가 할 수 있는 일은 했어요" 누군가 말한다. "전 제 자신을 지켜야만 했다구요!"

 

그들은 기근 동안 1파운드(373그램)도 줄지 않았다. 하위 50%가 헛간 벽에 기대어 죽은 그 젊은 직원처럼 그냥 죽는게 아닌 살해당하는 동안, 코도스가 그들에게 제대로 보급을 했다.

 

그는 너무 오랫동안 굶은 탓에 딱딱한 음식을 넘길 수가 없다. 의료 대원이 그를 침대에 가둔다. 의료실 창문을 통해 뚱뚱한 남자가 보인다. 그는 내내 짐과 같은 이주지에 있었다. 그리고 자신에게 미치지 않은 대량 학살의 공포를 상상하며 이제와 눈물을 흘린다. 감정적 고통이 너무 강렬했는지 뺨이 출렁거린다. 누군가 그에게 위로의 음식을 갖다 주자 슬픔을 가라앉히며 열광적으로 먹는다.

 

의사가 왔을 때, 짐은 그 뚱뚱한 남자가 밖으로 나갈 때까지 그녀에게 아무말도 하지 않는다.

 

//

 

 "그가 가치있는 사람들을 위해 음식을 아낄 생각으로 약한 자들의 죽음을 원했다면, 맨 먼저 자신의 머리에 총을 쏴서 본보기를 보였어야 했어"

 

 르노어가 짐의 강제된 진실한 답변에 격분하며 서성이고 으르렁거렸다. 지금까지의 그의 진술은 그녀의 캠페인에 아무런 도움도 주지 않을 것이다.

 

 짐에게 1점.

 

 "당신은 그저 화가 난 거야!" 그녀가 비난했다. "당신이 아끼던 이들은 버러지같은 사람들이었어. 그들이 죽어야 해서 화가 났을 뿐이라고!"

 

 약이 짐의 초-민감한 신경계에 마지막 한방울을 흘려보내며 온 몸을 조이자, 그가 등을 휠 정도의 경련을 일으켰다. 그게 사라지자 그가 숨을 헐떡이며 머리를 다시 스팍의 어깨에 축 늘어뜨렸다. 약의 은색 얼룩이 그의 파란 눈동자 안에 가득 차올랐다. "아니야" 그가 숨을 헐떡였다.

 

 르노어가 얼굴을 찡그렸다. "뭐?"

 

 "그들이 죽어서 화난게 아냐"

 

//

 

그는 15살이고 집이 없다. 15살이고 망가졌다. 15살이고 시작한 곳으로 되돌아왔다. 그는 지구에 있는 최고의 스타플릿 병원에서 두달 이상 회복실에 머물렀다. 그는 입장한다, 이긴다, 그리고 온라인 체스 토너먼트에서 쫓겨난다. 그는 말클의 기타를 찾아내서 연주한다. 그는 시설에서 빠져나와 기타에 불을 지른다. 바다에 뿌리기 위해 재를 모아 항아리에 넣는다  **아무 바다나**  그가 이 곳에서 풀려나면.

 

말클은 언제나 바다를 사랑했다.

 

입원해 있는 동안 방문객도 메일도 걸려오는 전화 한 통 없다. 조심스럽게 해킹해서 조사해보니 어머니는 이미 몇 년 전에 정신 질환자 보호 시설에서 풀려나셨다. 그녀는 직업이 있다. 때때로 스타플릿을 위해 일하는 민간 기업에서 식물학자로 일한다. 샘은 누군가와 반쯤 진지하게 사귀고 있다. 프랭크는 또 다른 차를 만들었다. 병원측에서 가족들 각자에게 몇 통의 메시지를 보냈다. 유일하게 답장을 보낸 사람은 샘이다. 샘은 짐이 퇴원할 때 와 주겠다고 약속한다.

 

그는 화요일에 풀려난다. 몇 시간 동안 게이트 앞에 서서 기다렸지만 체념한다. 

 

아무도 그를 보러 오지 않는다. 그는 놀라지 않는다.

 

//

 

 "그들과 함께 죽지 못해 화가 난 거지"

 

 르노어의 눈동자가 매서워졌다. 그녀의 태도에는 짐의 고통을 동정하는 기색이 전혀 없었다. "그렇다 해도 몇 년이나 전에 일어난 일 때문에 지금 나에게 협력을 거부해선 안돼. 아빠에게 징역형을 선고한다 해도 아무것도 바뀌지 않아. 그들은 이미 _죽었어_ "

 

 짐의 얼굴이 맥코이가 - 부정확하게 - 예측했던 대로 고통스럽게 일그러졌다. 젊은 캡틴이 다시 숨을 헐떡이며 충격과 고통에 찬 신음을 흘리는 동안, 그의 동공이 까만 점으로 수축하더니 은색으로 피어나며 파란색의 흔적을 남김없이 삼켜버렸다. 그의 홍채가 르노어의 독약과 같은 색깔이 되었을 때, 두 눈은 크게 뜨이고 초점이 사라졌으며 일전의 경련이 거친 움직임으로 바뀌었다. 발작이라는 죽음의 춤으로 그의 다부진 몸이 요동치자 손목을 잡고 있던 스팍의 손이 떨어져 나갔다. 

 

 맥코이가 거칠게 욕설을 내뱉으며 짐의 어깨를 벽에 고정시키기 위해 덤벼들었다. "진정시키게 도와줘!" 그가 사납게 말했다. 생각이 딴 데 가 있는 듯한 표정의 스팍은 초점이 없는 눈을 한 채 아무 대답이 없었다. 맥코이가 소리쳤다. "제기랄, 커맨더 스팍! 네 캡틴을 구할 수 있도록 도와줄 거야 말 거야! 이녀석 죽어간다고!"

 

 그것은 스팍이 다시 의식을 되찾기에 충분한 협박이었다. 눈을 깜박이고 즉시 상황을 파악한 그는 르노어가 무기를 가지고 있음에도 주변 소음으로 간주했다. 가장 시급한 문제는 요동치는 짐의 몸으로, 스스로를 상처입히는 것을 막기 위해 안정시키는 동시에 닥터 맥코이가 자신의 환자에게 접근할 수 있도록 하는 일이었다.

 

 어쨌거나 상호 배타적인 목표들은 아닌 셈이다.

 

 손을 내밀어 짐의 팔을 붙든 스팍은 조심스레 팔을 그의 옆구리에 고정시키고 가까이로 끌어당겼다. 그는 캡틴의 몸을 자신의 몸 안에 가두었다. 짐의 등은 가슴에 닿게, 머리는 어깨에 기대게 하고, 몸부림치지 못하도록 양 무릎 사이에 단단히 끼워넣었다. 짐의 배 위에 얹은 손이 그의 몸을 고정시켰다. 얼굴에 닿은 손은 그의 정신을 진정시켰다. 짐을 감싸안은 스팍이 맥코이를 향해 시선을 들어올렸다. "캡틴을 살리려면 내가 어떻게 도와야 하나?"   

 

맥코이가 험악한 표정으로 자신이 언제나 끼고 다니던 의료 가방을 뒤적였다. "그의 신경계에 뭐가 그렇게까지 악영향을 주고 있는지 밝혀내야 해. 너" 짐에게 대고 있던 트라이코더에서 한시도 눈을 떼지 않으며 그가 거친 목소리로 덧붙였다. "이봐, 이 녀석에게 먹인 약 안에 뭐가 들어있는 거야?"

 

 충격으로 눈을 휘둥그레 뜬 채 벽에 붙어있던 르노어가 잠시 말없이 입을 뻥긋거렸다. "이러는 사람은 한번도 본 적이 없어" 그녀가 창백한 표정으로 숨을 헐떡였다. "그는 정말 - 그 사람 뭐가 문제야?"

 

 스타플릿 닥터가 믿을 수 없다는 표정으로 그녀를 응시했다. "그의 문제는, 그의 뇌에 무슨 짓을 할지 오직 신만이 알 수 있는 정체불명의 신경독소를 네가 그에게 먹였다는 거야! 무슨 일이 일어날 거라고 생각했어! 이 자기 중심적인 bitch 같으니! 안에 뭐가 들었는지 말해!"

 

 "몰라" 그녀가 바들바들 떨며 대답했다. "그냥 그의 기억을 되살리기 위한 거였는데"

 

 맥코이가 역겹다는 듯한 소리를 내더니, 초기 측정치를 이용해 맹렬하고 딱 부러지는 효율적인 움직임으로 온갖 주사약들을 합친 혼합제를 만들었다. 그것은 원인의 제거가 아닌 증상만 완화시켜줄 것이기에, 그는 자신의 의료실과 연구실로 돌아가 정밀 작업을 해야만 할 것이다. "한 가지는 아주 분명히 말해주지" 스팍이 캡틴의 머리를 기울여 치솟는 열로 상기된 맨살을 드러내자, 그가 짐의 목에 하이포를 꽂으며 사납게 말했다.

 

 제길, 이러면 완전히 다른 주사가 필요해지는데. 그 예민한 물질이 불평을 시작하기 전에 이게 얼마나 짐의 신경계를 지켜줄 수 있을까?

 

 "만약 이 녀석이 죽는다면" 맥코이가 그녀에게 조용히 맹세했다. "너와 네 아버지는 재판에 서기 위해 스타플릿 사령부를 볼 일조차 없을 거야. 내가 아무도 모르게 무슨 짓을 할 수 있는지 넌 전혀 모를 걸" 복수심으로 어두워진 차가운 갈색 눈동자가 르노어를 향해 올라갔다. "그러니 내가 이걸 밝혀내길 기도하는 편이 좋을 거야"

 

 르노어가 크게 위축된듯 침을 꿀꺽 삼키며 떨리는 손으로 암시장 무기를 꽉 쥐었다. "난" 짐의 들썩이는 가슴 안에서 질주하는 심장을 진정시키기 위해 미친듯이 작업하는 맥코이를 쳐다보며 그녀가 말했다. "아빠의 오명을 벗겨드릴 거야. 그러니까... 그러니까 그 사람을 안정시키기 위해 할 수 있는 일은 뭐든 그냥 해. 그리고 2라운드를 준비해"

 

 "뭐?" 그녀를 향해 돌아선 맥코이의 분노에 찬 살기어린 표정이 너무도 위협적이었기에, 그 소녀가 그를 피하려다 자신이 이 선박에서 유일하게 무장하고 있는 사람임을 기억해 냈다. "2라운드라는게 무슨 뜻이야? 이것봐, you bitch" 그가 캡틴을 향해 손짓했다. 그는 눈꺼풀을 떨며 계속해서 고개를 이리저리 돌렸고, 손은 평소의 우아함이라고는 한치도 없는 움직임으로 무언가를 붙들기 위해 사방을 더듬었다. "네가 그에게 한 짓을 봐! 그걸 더 먹이려면 내 썩어들어가는 시체를 넘어가야 할 거야"

 

 그녀가 자신의 무기를 맥코이에게 겨눴다. "그럴 수 있어, 닥터"

 

 "우리가 수적으로 우세합니다" 어떻게든 짐의 머리를 붙들어 진정시키려고 자신의 뺨을 짐의 관자놀이에 대고 있던 스팍이 부드럽고 치명적인 목소리로 그녀에게 상기시켰다. "당신은 그 무기가 낯설고 불편하며 당신의 조준이 형편없다는 점으로 미루어 볼 때 무겁다는 것을 나타냅니다. 당신이 흔히 말하는 '럭키 샷'으로 어떻게든 우리 중 한 명을 제거한다 해도, 다른 한 명이 그 자리에서 당신을 제거할 겁니다. 당신은 그에게 더 이상의 독약을 먹이지 말아야 합니다"

 

 "난 할 거야!" 그녀가 울부짖으며 스팍과 짐을 향해 무기를 휘둘렀다. "해야 한다면 무슨 짓이든 할 거라구!"

 

 "어째서?" 또 다른 하이포를 준비하며 맥코이가 따져물었다. "우리 모두 그의 자백을 들었잖아, 네가 계획했던 대로. 그리고 그가 '폭로'한 것은 네 아버지가 자신의 죄값을 치러야 하는 싸이코패스 살인마라는 것 뿐이야. 그리고 사실은, 네가 스타플릿 캡틴에게 독약을 먹이기 전부터 알고 있던 사실이지" 짐이 따끔거리는 것을 싫어한다는 것을 아는 맥코이가 강한 진정제를 투여한 뒤 한 손가락으로 찌른 자리를 부드럽게 문질러 주었다. 짐의 무반응이 그의 분노를 부채질했다. "이건 말도 안되게 끔찍한 실수였어" 그가 호통쳤다. "그리고 네가 그 사실을 더 빨리 받아들일수록, 더 빨리 널 영원히 격리시키고, 우리도 잘 살 수 있을 거야!"

 

 "아냐" 조준을 돕기 위해 다른 한 손을 들어올리는 그녀의 어깨가 굳었다. "아빠는 미치광이가 아니야. 이건 실수가 아니었어. 그리고 그렇다 해도 난 아빠가 석방되는 모습을 볼 수 있을 거야"

 

 닥터가 비웃으며 다시 비상용 가방을 뒤적였다. "정신병원의 독방 안에서 네가 보게 될 거라곤 말이지, 미친 bitch 너 자신 뿐이야"

 

 "난 아빠를 구해야 해!" 그녀가 울부짖자 눈물이 뺨을 타고 흘러내렸다. 무기를 든 손이 무겁게 축 처졌다. "해야만 한다면 뭐든 할 거야, 필요하다면 무엇이든 희생할 거고. 내가 감옥에 가야만 한다고 해도, 아빠는 풀려나실 거야. 아빠는 내 가족이란 말야!"

 

 맥코이가 다 쓴 하이포를 그녀에게 집어던졌다. 분노로 가득찬 그의 표정에 무력함이 들어 있었다. _"네 가족보다 내 가족이 더 중요해!"_

 

 르노어가 부들부들 떨었다. 그때 그녀가 숨을 헉 들이키고 눈을 크게 뜨며 굳어지더니 의식을 잃은 채 바닥으로 무너져내렸다.

 

 술루, 체콥 그리고 엔터프라이즈 보안 장교들 몇 명이 분노에 찬 험악한 표정으로 텅빈 문 앞에 서 있었다. "최대한 빨리 온 겁니다" 전혀 부드럽지 않게 르노어를 발로 밀어내며 술루가 말했다. 보안팀의 절반에 못 미치는 인원이 통신기에 대고 소리치며 그녀를 울퉁불퉁하고 어수선한 바닥 위로 끌고 갔다. 그들이 그녀와 함께 전송 에너지의 빛 속으로 사라졌다. 

 

 "훨씬 더 일찍 왔어야 했는데..." 술루, 스팍 그리고 맥코이가 짐을 전송시킬 준비를 하는 동안, 체콥이 문간에서 초조하게 조바심치며 덧붙였다. "하지만 우후라 중위님이, 아... 캡틴의 주파수를 감시하고 있었거든요"

 

 맥코이가 두 눈을 질끈 감았다. 끝내주는군. 적어도 함교 전체가 르노어의 심문을 엿들었을 것이다. 그들 모두가 알게 되었어.

 

 짐이 깨어나면 좋아 죽겠군.

 

 ... 물론, 그가 깨어난다면... 

 

 "그래서 우리는 누구든지 다른 사람이 전송되면 경보가 울리도록 이 미친 여자가 셔틀을 조작했다는 것을 알았어요. 우리로서는 안전하게 도울 방법이 없었어요. 뭘 해야 좋을지 몰랐죠" 그가 울 것 같은 표정으로 머뭇거렸다. "정말 끔찍했어요" 그가 마침내 속삭이듯 말했다.

 

 술루가 잠시 입술을 비틀며 그를 달래듯 쳐다본 뒤 다시 캡틴에게 주의를 돌렸다. 그는 죽어가는 것처럼 보였다. 하지만 그는 불가능한 상황에서 살아난 적이 있는 남자였고 겉모습만 위험해 보이는 것일 수도 있었다. "문제를 해결한 사람은 스캇 중위님이었습니다" 술루가 감탄하듯 고개를 절래절래 흔들며 말했다. "그가 전송기에 뭔가 해서 주파수를 바꾸더군요. 그래서 그녀의 시스템에서 발견한 약점으로 통과할 수 있었죠. 그가 작업을 끝내자마자 전송해 온 겁니다. 우리가 뭘 해야 할까요?"

 

 "여기 이 멍청한 녀석" 맥코이가 손가락으로 짐의 손목을 짚고 험악하게 얼굴을 찌푸리며 말했다. 너무 빨라. 너무 따뜻해.

 

 제길, 짐.

 

 "이 녀석을 의료실로 데려가야 해. 이 일로 뭔가 좋지 못한 영향이 있을 거야" 그가 주변의 모든 이들에게 경고했다. "회복하려면 한동안 시간이 걸리겠지"

 

 "캡틴이 회복되기만 한다면" 체콥이 단호히 말했다. "얼마나 오래 걸리건 상관 없어요"

 

 맥코이가 고개를 끄덕였다. "좋아"

 

 "스캇" 술루가 자신의 통신기에 대고 소리쳤다. "5명 전송해 주세요. 보안팀은 이 bitch에 대해 뭔가 다른 정보를 입수할 수 있는지 보기 위해 이곳에 남을 겁니다. 의료 장비를-"

 

 [벌써 준비해 놨어, 술루]

 

 "잘됐군요"

 

 스팍은 짐을 조심스레 양 손으로 들어올리고 전송 에너지의 빛 속에 섰다. "당신은 무사할 겁니다, 짐" 스팍이 그의 귀 가까이에 입술을 대고 속삭였다. "이제 우리와 함께 있으니까요"

 

 자신의 일등항해사의 품 안에서 축 처진 채 텅빈 눈을 한 짐은 아무런 대답도 하지 않았다.

 

 


	12. The Birth of Atlas IV

 

 아무도 코도스와 그의 정신나간 딸의 비이성적인 면을 참고 견딜 필요가 없는 의료 격리실에 그들을 가둔 뒤, 스팍은 캡틴의 상태에 대한 설명을 듣기 위해 닥터 맥코이를 찾았다.

 

 결과는 그렇게 긍정적이지 않았다.

 

 "이게 그냥 그 약 때문인지 아니면 약물들과 뇌진탕 그리고 짐의 거지같은 면역체계의 조합 때문인지는 모르겠지만" 짐의 바이오베드로부터 끊임없이 업데이트되는 측정치를 PADD로 훓어보며 맥코이가 퉁명스럽게 대답했다. "안 좋아, 스팍"

 

 스팍이 맥코이의 사무실 안으로 완전히 들어서자 등 뒤에서 문이 닫혔다. 메인 의료실에 있는 몇몇 간호사들은 캡틴을 방문하는 일이 헛수고임을 조용히 체콥 소위에게 설명하고 있었다. 그는 그들의 설명은 이해하지만 동의하지는 않는 듯 보였다. 그 소위가 오래 머무르건 말건, 일등항해사는 짐의 상태에 관한 진실을 그에게 가능한 한 오래 숨기는 것이 최선이라고 생각했다. 

 

 어쨌거나 17세는 꽤나 어린 나이이고, 그들의 현재 문제점 목록에 히스테리까지 더할 필요는 없었다.

 

 "'안 좋다'라는 자네의 공식적인 진단에 대해 상세히 설명해 줄 수 있겠나, 닥터?"

 

 맥코이는 험악하게 얼굴을 찌푸리면서도 결코 짐의 의료 기록으로부터 시선을 떼지 않았다. "그의 운동 협응 능력이 엉망이야. 우리는 그가 앉거나 다리를 움직이려 할 때 보여질 법한 뇌파 활동을 모니터링했는데 아무일도 일어나지 않았어. 그는 겨우 손가락을 몇 차례 까딱거렸을 뿐이야. 그리고 아주 간단한 단어와 개념은 전달이 가능하지만 그 밖에는..." 닥터가 피로와 좌절감을 느끼며 고개를 저었다. "그의 뇌가 자신의 신체와 신호를 주고받지 못하고 있다는 아주 사소한 문제를 제외하면 완전 멀쩡해. 젠장 이유나 알면 좋으련만. 이미 생각할 수 있는 방법은 모조리 시도해 봤어" 그가 스팍에게 PADD를 내밀며 말했다. "몸을 움직이기 위해 필요한 신경 연결 통로들을 재개발할 수 있도록 광범위한 물리 치료를 몇 년간 받게 하는 것 말고는 어떻게 도와야 할지 모르겠어. 하지만 그가 다시 자신의 몸을 제어할 수 있을 때 까지는 꼼짝없이 누워 있어야 해"

 

 스팍은 짐의 정보를 한참 동안 조용히 살펴보며 '꼼짝없이 누워 있는 것'과 '제임스 타이베리우스 커크'라는 점을 연결해 보려고 시도했고 제한적인 성공을 거두었다.

 

 움직일 수 없는 짐? 꼼짝도 않는 짐? 짐이 주변의 저런 것들에 완전히 의존한다고?

 

 짐 커크가?

 

 그런 일이 실제로 일어날 리가 없어. 완전히 비논리적이야.

 

 "이런 상태로는 업무를 볼 수가 없겠군" 벌칸인이 감정을 내비치지 않으며 말했다.

 

 "나라고 그걸 모를 줄 알아?" 맥코이가 사납고 비능률적으로 자신의 작은 사무실을 서성이며 으르렁댔다. "내가 이 일을 이렇게 꽁꽁 숨겨두는 이유가 뭐라고 생각해? 스타플릿이 알아내면 우리를 지구로 불러들인 뒤 바퀴벌레가 들끓는 후미진 가난한 의료시설에 짐을 처박아 버릴 거야. 거기서 그는 잊혀진 다른 수백 명의 환자들과 함께 썩어가겠지"

 

 "스타플릿의 영웅이자 구원자에게 그렇게 극단적인 상황은 오지 않을지도 모르네" 손에 든 데이터를 훑어보며 스팍이 조심스럽게 대꾸했다. 

 

 "어쨌건" 맥코이가 자신의 책상을 발로 차 유치하게 성질을 부리며 단호히 주장했다. "난 우리에게 선택의 여지가 없어지기 전까지는 그들에게 알리지 않을 거야. 내 방법은 다 써봤으니, 너희 과학 괴짜들이 뭘 할 수 있나 어디 보자고"

 

 "그가 외부 자극에 반응을 보이나?"

 

 맥코이가 팔짱을 끼고 몸을 기우뚱 기울이며 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "우리는 아주 간단한 테스트만 몇 번 해 봤어. 그에게 손을 꼭 쥐어보라고 한다던가, 아니면 스타일러스를 아래쪽으로 끌어내려 보라던가 하는. 그는 반응하지 않았어. 우리가 해 본 건 그게 다야"

 

 스팍이 신중히 다음 질문을 꺼냈다. "조금 덜... 유쾌한 자극을 주려고 시도해 봤나?"

 

 닥터가 노려보았다. "그가 고통에서 벗어나려 하는지 우리가 시도해 봤냐고 묻는 거라면, 아니! 그는 지금껏 충분히 겪었잖아, 그렇게 생각하지 않아?"

 

 스팍은 한참을 대답하지 않았다. "내가 생각하는 테스트들을 실시할 동안 자네는 무엇을 할 계획인가?" 그가 물었다.

 

 닥터가 고집스러운 표정으로 어깨를 으쓱였다. "곁에 있어야지. 그는 개인 회복실에서 PT도 조금씩 하고 구식의 평화와 고요함 속에 머물게 될 거야. 그 말은 대원과의 접촉을 제한하고 우리가 허락하는 소수의 방문자들을 감시하겠다는 얘기야. 그러니 누구든 수다를 떨려고 들른 것처럼 시끄럽게 구는 소리가 들리거든 쫓아버려, 알았지? 네 평소의 벌칸식 홉고블린스러움이라면 문제 없을 거야"

 

 스팍이 한쪽 눈썹을 꿈틀대며 짐의 PADD에서 시선을 들어올렸다. "물론 알고 있겠지만" 그가 말했다. "우리가 이 대화를 나누는 동안, 체콥 소위가 캡틴과 함께 있네"

 

 맥코이는 불필요한 동작과 욕을 잔뜩 쏟아내며 자신의 사무실을 뛰쳐나가 몇 피트 떨어진 짐의 회복실까지 전력으로 질주했다. 스팍은 조금 더 차분한 태도로 그를 뒤쫓았다. 체콥 소위나 캡틴, 아니면 둘 모두의 애처로운 감정적 장면을 예상했던 맥코이는 실제 눈에 들어온 광경에 우뚝 멈춰섰다.

 

 캡틴 커크는 몸을 똑바로 유지하기 위해 아무런 노력도 필요 없을 만큼 굉장히 솜씨 좋게 쌓아올린 베개의 왕좌에 기대어 앉아 있었다. 그의 오른편에 앉은 체콥 소위는 바이오베드 끝에 팔꿈치를 기대고 있었다. 그들은 각자 한 움큼씩의 카드를 쥐고 있었다. 짐의 무릎 위에 놓인 쟁반 위에는 카드 한 벌이 일부는 정돈되고 일부는 흐트러진 채 놓여 있었다. 짐의 팔목은 쟁반 가장자리에 걸쳐져 있었기에, 게임을 하기 위해 그가 해야 할 일은 카드를 보기 위해 살짝 위쪽으로 기울여 잡는 것 뿐이었다.

 

 "네 카드 중에" 짐이 체콥을 향해 시선을 들어올리며 아주 느리고 신중하게 또박또박 말했다. "4 있어?"

 

 "아뇨, 캡틴" 함박웃음을 지은 십대가 뒤로 기대 앉으며 대답했다. "Go fish"

 

(Go fish : 카드 게임. 플레이어가 몇 장씩의 카드를 나눠 갖고 나머지는 바닥에 놓는다. 자신의 차례가 되면 다른 플레이어에게 특정 카드가 있는지 묻는다. 질문한 카드를 가지고 있으면 상대는 카드를 내주어야 하고, 가지고 온 카드는 매칭시켜 내려놓고 한번 더 질문할 기회를 얻는다. 질문받은 사람이 카드를 가지고 있지 않으면 'Go fish'를 외치고 질문한 사람은 테이블 위에 있는 카드를 한장 가져와야 한다. (중략) 가장 많은 카드를 매칭시킨 사람이 승리)

 

 맥코이로서는 놀랍게도, 짐이 손을 뻗더니 굼뜬 손가락으로 정돈된 카드 다발에서 한 장을 뽑아 들었다. 그것을 천천히 끌어당긴 그가 한 쌍의 3 카드를 정리해 테이블 위에 올려놓기까지 거의 1분 가까이 소요되었다. 결과를 보며 생각에 잠긴 그가 고개를 살짝 기울이고 눈을 깜박였다. 계산에 몰두해 있는 푸른 눈동자가 반짝거렸다.

 

 그 시간 내내 어리고 산만한 체콥은 열렬히 러시아어로 이야기를 걸어 자신의 캡틴을 즐겁게 했다. 그 소년은 서두르지 않았다. 그는 짜증내지 않았다. 그는 짐의 운동 협응 능력이 떨어진다는 사실을 조금도 아는 척 하지 않았다. 그는 '돕기' 위해 짐에게 카드를 건네거나 매칭되는 카드를 정리해 주지도 않았다. 모든 동작을 스스로 한 짐은 횟수를 거듭할수록 좀 덜 굼뜨고 덜 주저했으며, 평소의 신체적 능숙함과 좀 덜 동떨어져 보였다.

 

 "7 가지고 계세요, sir?"

 

 짐이 그에게 카드를 건넸다. 생각과 노력이 필요했지만 그가 손을 움츠리는 동작은 팔을 뻗는 동작에 비해 눈에 띄게 우아해졌다. 그의 손가락들은 자기 몫의 카드 다발을 부드럽고 효율적으로 감쌌다. 그가 근육을 테스트하기라도 하듯 시험삼아 자신의 깔끔한 면 셔츠 아래의 어깨를 움직여 보았다. 그리고 생각에 잠긴 듯한 소리를 냈다. "미스터 체콥" 그가 여전히 느리지만 부자연스럽지 않게 말했다. "네 스페이드 에이스를 포기해 줘"

 

 체콥이 카드를 내주며 콧잔등을 찡그렸다. "카드를 세는 건 반칙이잖아요, 네?"

 

 "카드를 세는 건 반칙이다라..." 짐이 침착하게 에이스를 받아들며 그의 말을 되풀이했다. "아니야. 우리는... 정하지 않았어" 그가 각각의 음절을 신중히 내뱉었다. "아무 규칙도 말이야" 그가 자신의 카드 더미 맨 위에 놓인 한 쌍의 에이스를 쳐다보며 눈을 깜박였다. "이것으로 카드 절반이 넘었군" 그가 입술 한 구석을 보일 듯 말 듯 들어올리며 말했다.

 

 "이기셨네요" 패배를 시인하는 체콥의 밝은 미소가 그를 평소보다 더욱 더 어려보이게 만들었다. 그가 자신의 카드를 내려놓고 쟁반을 향해 손짓했다. "캡틴이 카드를 섞을 차례예요"

 

 흩어진 카드 더미 위로 움직인 캡틴의 손가락들이 끊임없이 향상되는 유연성으로 카드를 한데 모았다. 그것들을 다 정리했을 때, 카드를 손에 든 그는 뭔가를 생각하는 듯 눈을 빛내며 가만히 있었다. 그가 천천히, 어색하게, 엉성하게 카드를 나누고 섞었기에 처음 몇 번의 시도 후 그는 카드들을 똑바로 정돈해야만 했다.

 

 그때 칠흑 같은 어둠 속에서 회로를 연결시킬 때 번쩍 튀는 불꽃처럼 단 한번의 깜박임과 함께, 그의 양 손이 아주 빠르게 움직이기 시작했다. 그는 카드를 돌리고 솜씨 좋게 다루며 완전히 뒤섞인 카드 한벌이 다시 쟁반 위에 놓일 때까지 잘 훈련된 기술과 예상밖의 날랜 손재주로 체콥을 즐겁게 했다. 그 십대가 손을 뻗어 열정적으로 카드 한 장을 빼냈다. 카드를 합친 짐이 손목을 휙 움직이자, 한 장의 카드가 쟁반 위를 스치듯 가로질러가 체콥의 손 끝에 닿았다.

 

 "그게 네 카드였어?" 그가 살짝 놀리듯 말했다.

 

 체콥이 웃음을 터뜨리며 스페이드 에이스를 돌려주었다. "당신이 마술사였는지 몰랐어요, sir"

 

 "카드 사기꾼(Card shark)이라고 하지" 캡틴이 정정해 주었다. "카지노 몇 군데에서 겨울을 보내면서 잔재주를 좀 익혔거든. 블랙잭 하자. 네게 다음 상륙 휴가를 위한 몇 가지 쓸만한 기술을 가르쳐 줄게" 푸른 눈동자가 맥코이에게 잠시 머물다가 스팍에게 향했다. "너희들도 낄래?" 그가 다시 그 희미한 미소를 지으며 제안했다.

 

 "젠장, 대체 뭐야?" 맥코이가 주먹 쥔 손을 엉덩이에 대고 따져 물었다. "한 시간 전만 해도 넌 새끼손가락 하나 못 들어올렸어! 그런데 지금은 그 꼬마에게 길거리 마술을 가르치겠다고?"

 

 "너 말야" 짐이 주의 깊게 대답했다. "안 기뻐? 정말 매정한데, 본즈"

 

"Damn it, 짐. 그런 뜻이 아니란 거 알잖아! 대체 뭘 한 거야?"

 

 "돌아오고 있어" 캡틴이 생각에 잠긴 듯 먼 곳을 바라보며 대답했다. 그가 카드를 아치 모양으로 휜 다음 제어된 흐름으로 한 손에서 다른 손으로 촤르륵 날려 보냈다. "처음에는 힘들었어. 몸이 안 움직이는데 새끼손가락을 들어올리려는 것처럼. 하지만 내가 충분히 오랫동안 밀어붙이면-" 또 다른 회로가 연결된 듯 그가 다시 눈을 깜박이더니 환하게 미소지었다. "모든 게 돌아오고 있어. 컴퓨터가 다시 켜지는 것처럼 말이야" 그의 말이 독약을 먹기 전처럼 쉽고 매끄럽고 자신감있고 이상하리만치 강렬하게 나왔다.

 

 "...뇌는 그런 식으로 작동하지 않아, 짐"

 

 "보아하니 내껀 그러는 모양인데"

 

 맥코이가 짜증과 안심 사이에서 갈팡질팡하며 한 손을 모호하게 흔들어 보였다. "어쩌면 네가 정신나간 녀석이기 때문일지도?"

 

 "에이. 이건 아마도 불운을 우습게 보는(floccinaucinihilipilification) 내 멋진 성격 때문일 거야" 맥코이는 그가 뻔뻔하게 어깨를 으쓱일 때까지 뚫어져라 쳐다보았다. "그건 내가 아는 가장 긴 비-의료적인 단어야. 내 혀에 걸려 넘어지거나 8번쯤 멈추지 않고 그걸 다시 발음할 수 있으면 좋겠네. 어쨌거나, 회복의 증거로군" 그가 활짝 매력적인 미소를 지으며 체콥에게 덧붙였다. 

 

 체콥의 대답은 길고 빠른 일련의 러시아어였다.

 

 짐이 킥킥거렸다.

 

 "이게 제가 아는 가장 긴 비-의료적인 단어에요" 그 어린 천재가 짐의 첫번째 웃음을 끌어낸 자신에게 아주 뿌듯해 하며 닥터 맥코이에게 설명했다.

 

 맥코이가 눈동자를 굴렸다.

 

 방을 가로질러 와 소위의 뒤에 선 스팍이 단호히 의자를 끌어당겨 짐의 침대에서 떨어뜨렸다. "이 이상 시간을 허비해서는 안 됩니다" 그가 맥코이와 체콥의 놀란 표정을 무시하며 냉정히 선언했다. 짐은 놀랐다기보다는 다시 생각에 잠긴 듯 보였다. "캡틴 커크가 자신의 회복 방법을 알아냈기 때문에, 이제 닥터 맥코이가 해야 할 일이 많군요" 맥코이가 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "해산해, 소위" 그가 체콥에게 날카롭게 덧붙였다.

 

 혼란스러운 표정의 십대가 처음에는 스팍을, 그 다음엔 카드를 내밀며 미소를 짓는 짐을 향해 눈을 깜박이며 일어섰다. "나중에 또 와도 돼" 짐이 약속했다. "술루도 데려와. 같이 포커 게임 하자"

 

 "Yes sir" 체콥이 카드를 받아들며 승낙한 뒤 상급 장교들을 향해 재빨리 경례했다. "빨리 회복하세요, sir" 그가 덧붙였다. "캡틴이 없으면 함교 같지가 않아요"

 

 "최선을 다할게" 짐이 또 다른 미소를 지으며 약속했다.

 

 체콥이 나가자, 스팍은 비어있는 의자를 완전히 치워버렸다. "지시할 일은 무엇입니까, sir?" 그가 짐에게 질문했다.

 

 짐은 한동안 아무 말이 없었다. "파이크 제독님께 연락해서 상황을 알려 드려" 그가 빈 쟁반 위로 펼쳐진 자신의 손가락들을 쳐다보며 마침내 입을 열었다. "그는 이미 타르서스에 대해 어느 정도 알고 있지만, 우리들 중 누구도 코도스에게 딸이 있으리라고는 예상치 못했어. 다른 사람들을 살해한 게 그녀라는 사실을 그들도 알아야 해" 그가 불쾌한 표정을 지었다. "내가 아무 짝에도 쓸모없을 때 일어난 심문이나 다른 일 전부 부담갖지 말고 얘기해. 모두들 얼마나 잘 대처했는지 꼭 알려드리고, 메시지를 직접 보내지 못해 유감이라는 말도 전해 줘" 그가 평소와 달리 얌전한 자신의 몸을 가리켰다. "내가 나중에 다시 연락할 거야, 뭐, 일어설 수 있게 되면 말이지"

 

 맥코이가 얼굴을 찡그리며 이불 위를 더듬어 짐의 발의 위치를 찾았다. 그가 이불 위로 짐의 발을 휘고 움직여 보았다. "여전히 아무것도 안 느껴져?"

 

 짐이 고개를 저었다. "돌아올 거야. 보안팀이 르노어의 녹화 기록을 복구할 수 있었는지 봐줘" 캡틴의 지속적인 육체적 시련에 대한 언급에 양손을 등 뒤에서 잡고 있던 스팍에게 짐이 덧붙였다. "코도스와 르노어에 관한 증거를 될 수 있는 한 모아서 안전한 보관을 위해 파이크 제독님께 사본을 보내드려. 스콜피오에 관해서는 뭘 알아냈어?"

 

 "그 도난 선박은 스타플릿 사령부가 지정한 위치로 돌아가길 기다리는 동안 정박지 하단에 고정되어 있었습니다"

 

 짐이 고개를 끄덕였다. "잘도 생각해 냈군"

 

 "그 죄수들에 관한" 스팍이 조용히 물었다. "당신의 지시는 무엇입니까?"

 

 캡틴이 자신의 양 손을 배 위에 포개며 두 눈을 감았다. "관계 당국에 인도하기 전까지 그들은 우리의 보호하에 있어" 그가 차분하고 무심하게 대답했다. "우리는 승선해 있는 다른 누군가가 타르서스에 있던 누군가의 가족이거나 친구였는지 알 수 없어. 그러니 그들에게 배정된 대원이 편견없이 감시할 의지나 능력이 있는지 확인해야 해. 나는 그들에게 계속해서 진정제를 투여했으면 좋겠어" 푸른색 눈동자가 담요를 한 쪽으로 치우고 발과 다리를 검사중인 맥코이에게 향했다. "그게 그들에게 해롭지 않다면 말이지?"

 

 "흐음?" CMO가 눈에 띄게 산만한 태도로 그 요청을 곱씹으며 잠깐 고개를 들어올렸다. 요청이 이해되자 그가 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "그게 뭐 중요하다고" 그가 분노에 찬 음성과 걸맞지 않게 부드럽게 짐의 왼발을 돌렸다. "하지만 아니야, 그건 그들에게 해롭지 않아. 르노어가 전송되어 온 이후로 그들은 계속 깊이 잠들어 있어"

 

 "그건 중요해" 짐이 친구의 작업을 지켜보며 중얼거렸다. "그들이 억류되고 다른 누군가가 그들을 해칠 수 없다는 게 확실해지고 나면" 그가 자신의 일등항해사를 보며 말을 끝맺었다. "다른 선박에 그들의 이송을 승인하는 서류에 사인할 때까지, 나는 두 번 다시 그들에 관해 듣고 싶지 않아. 너나 대원들 아니면 지나가는 소문으로라도. 누구도 내가 들을 수 있는 곳에서 그들 얘기를 꺼내선 안돼. 난 그들이 여기에 온 적도 없다고 생각하고 싶어"

 

 "짐" 맥코이가 깊은 슬픔이 담긴 표정으로 그의 발을 꽉 잡으며 입을 열었다. "그들은 이 곳에 있어. 그냥 무시할 수는-"

 

 "날 봐" 그가 스팍을 향해 시선을 돌렸다. 불안하리만치 텅 빈 표정을 짓던 그가 입술을 휘며 미소지었지만, 그 웃음은 눈가에 미치지 못했다. "명령을 내린 이상 그래야 할 거야. 지휘를 맡아, 미스터 스팍. 우리를 스타플릿까지 안전하게만 데려다 줘" 

 

 벌칸인이 고개를 끄덕였다. "그렇게 하도록 노력하겠습니다, 캡틴"

 

 짐의 공허한 미소를 머리속에 깊이 새기며, 그가 떠났다.

 

\----------------

 

 몽고메리 스캇이 방법을 내놓았다.

 

 "그런 상태의 캡틴을 모두에게 그냥 드러낼 수는 없어요" 팔짱을 낀 그가 함교 대원들에게 말했다. "파이크나 아처야 그닥 신경 안 쓰겠지만 다른 사람들은 약점으로 볼 수도 있잖습니까"

 

 "캡틴의 현재의 어려움을 유발한 사건은 그의 통제를 벗어난 일이었고 훌륭히 처리되었네" 스팍이 자신의 위치인 과학부서에서 스캇 쪽으로 몸을 돌리며 차분히 말했다. "알려지지 않은 신경독소에 대한 그의 신체적 반응을 약점이라 해석하는 것은 무척 비논리적이야. 캡틴 커크는 부상을 입은 것이지 심신이 약해진게 아니네. 닥터 맥코이는 그가 완전히 회복할 거라 예상하고 있어"

 

 "거기에 동의한다는 말이 아닙니다, 미스터 스팍" 치프 엔지니어가 어깨를 으쓱이며 지적했다. "하지만 어쨌거나, 입장이 바뀌었다면 짐은 우리를 조롱거리로 만들지 않았을 겁니다. 나는 우리 캡틴을 스타쉽의 가십거리가 되도록 내버려 두지는 않을 생각이에요"

 

 "우리가 뭘 할 수 있죠?"  우후라가 양 손을 무릎 위에 올려놓으며 물었다. "우리는 이미 안톡(Antok) 유배지로 향하는 중이고 도착 예정 시간을 보고했어요. 그걸 이유없이 변경할 수도 없을 뿐더러, 우리가 거기 도착할 때까지 캡틴 커크를 완치시킬 방법도 없잖아요. 겨우 7시간인 걸요" 그녀가 무력하게 어깨를 으쓱이며 말했다.

 

 "자, 이제 내 아이디어가 등장할 시점이군" 스팍이 어떠한 부정적인 기색을 내비치지 않는지 스캇이 힐끗 쳐다보았다. 커크의 일등항해사가 평소와 다름없이 무표정해 보였기에 이것을 좋은 신호로 받아들인 스캇이 말을 이어나갔다. "꼭 해야만 하는 기본적인 엔진 보수 작업이 있어요" 그가 턱을 문지르며 입을 열었다.

 

 우후라가 미소지었다. "스타플릿 기준으로요 아니면 몽고메리 스캇 기준으로요?"

 

 "스타플릿이 엔터프라이즈 같은 멋진 아가씨에게 최고 수준의 보살핌을 요구하지 않는 게 어디 내 책임이야?" 스캇이 양 팔을 벌리며 주장했다. "아니. 난 그렇게 생각하지 않아"

 

 "캡틴도 아마 승인할 겁니다" 술루가 체콥을 곁눈질로 쳐다보며 말했다.

 

 그 러시안 천재가 열광적으로 고개를 끄덕였다. "네, 그는 함선의 유지문제에 있어서 굉장히 고집스럽거든요. 그가 고마워할 거예요, 스캇 중위님!"

 

 "스타플릿 절차에 어긋나네" 스팍이 말했다.

 

 나머지 함교 대원들이 의기소침해지자 스캇이 양 손을 들어 달랬다. "자, 자. 난 죄수 수송 도중 유지보수를 하자고 말하지 않았어요, 그렇지? 난 이미 몇 주 전에 작업시간을 요청했고" 그가 설명했다. "캡틴은 제대로 작업을 끝내기 위해 길게 임무를 중단해도 좋다고 승인했으니, 이건 모두 공식적인 겁니다. 제가 봤을 때 지금 우리에게 필요한 것은 짐이 다시 일어설 수 있을 때까지 우리 일정을 아주 살짝 늦춰줄 사소한 기계적 결함일 것 같군요. 하루에서 사흘 이상은 걸리지 않는 걸로. 그리고 유지보수는 정말 해놓을 필요가 있어요"

 

 생각에 잠겨있는 듯한 소리를 내는 스팍을 제외한 지휘 대원들이 활짝 웃기 시작했다.

 

 "그렇다면, 미스터 스캇" 스팍이 입을 열었다. "자네가 방금 말한 잠재적인 기계적 문제가 10분 안에 발생한다면 정말 불운한 일이 되겠군. 그렇지만 그러한 사건은 스타쉽에서 아주 예상 밖의 일은 아니네, 특히나 엔터프라이즈처럼 비교적 검증되지 않은 선박이라면 더더욱. 자네가 그러한 기계 오작동을 찾아 적시에 보고하는 것이 논리적이겠군"

 

 "Aye, sir" 스캇이 자신의 입가에 번져가는 환한 웃음을 반영하지 않는 가벼운 목소리로 동의했다. "그래야죠. 그럼 저는 지연 문제를 맡겠습니다. 그러면," 그가 나머지 장교들에게 덧붙였다. "수리가 끝날 때쯤 캡틴이 예전 모습을 되찾는 건 너희들에게 달렸어. 너무 시간 끌지 말라고" 그가 그들에게 경고했다. "나는 엔진처럼 쉽게 시간을 멈출 수 없어. 우리가 문제를 발견한 순간부터 끽해야 73시간이야"

 

 체콥이 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "73시간이요?"

 

 "내 대원들이 먹고 자는 시간을 고려해야지" 스캇이 애절하게 한숨을 내쉬며 시인했다. "그런 사소한 일에 그렇게나 오래 걸리다니 창피한 일이긴 하지만, 그게 다 대의를 위해서야"

 

 "...그렇군" 스팍이 감정을 내비치지 않는 목소리로 대답했다.

 

 "전 갑니다!" 스캇이 자리를 뜨며 말했다.

 

 7분 뒤, 그는 소형 냉각 시스템 몇 개가 연쇄적인 고장을 일으켰으며 문제 해결에 착수하려면 완전한 분해가 필요할 것이라 보고했다. 스타플릿 사령부에서였다면 엔지니어링 부서가 그러한 작업에 착수하기까지 몇 주가 걸렸을 것이다.

 

 "3일쯤 걸릴 겁니다" 스캇이 말 속에 또 다른 한숨을 감추며 보고했다.

 

 "고맙네, 미스터 스캇" 스팍이 대답했다. "내가 캡틴에게 보고하지"

 

 하지만 그가 의료실에 도착했을 때 캡틴은 사라지고 없었다.

 

 짐의 가장 최근 스캔을 분석하고 있던 맥코이가 자신의 사무실 바깥으로 머리를 내밀었다. "무슨 소리야, 캡틴이 어딨냐니? 마지막으로 봤을 땐 걷지도 못했다고. 자신을 위해 뭐가 최선인지 안다면 그 망할 침대 안에 있어야 하잖아!"

 

 보아하니, 캡틴은 확실히 '자신을 위해 무엇이 최선인지'를 모르는 듯 했다. 맥코이가 있을 것 같지 않은 모든 구석을 철저히 수색했음에도 불구하고, 짐은 어디에도 없었다. 그들은 조용한 회수 임무에 착수했다. 짐이 제발로 돌아오거나 아니면 - 더 가능성 있는 - 그의 일등항해사에게 끌려올 때까지, 맥코이는 의료실에 남아 서성거리고 큰소리로 불평하며 하이포를 준비하고, 스팍은 캡틴을 찾아보기로 했다.

 

 스팍은 가장 작고 사용빈도가 낮은 관측 갑판 구석에서, 등을 벽에 기댄 채 두 다리를 뻗고 바닥에 앉아 있는 그를 발견했다. 그는 고개를 기울여 별을 바라보고 있었다. 그는 평소에 악력을 키우기 위한 도구로서 이용하던 작은 고무공을 손에 들고 있었다. 그가 공을 쥐는 대신 매번 다른 각도로 던져 사방의 벽에 튕겼지만, 그것은 언제나 그의 손으로 되돌아갔다. 상급 기하학의 흥미로운 응용이었다.

 

 캡틴의 곁으로 간 스팍은 짐의 시야에 겨우 들어올 위치에 조용히 서 있었다.

 

 "스카티가 엔진에 무슨 짓을 했군" 끝없는 어둠 속 작은 별빛들을 향해 시선을 고정시킨 짐이 한참만에 입을 열었다. 그가 공을 던지고 튕기고 잡았다. 공이 다시 손바닥 안으로 들어오자 그가 그것을 꽉 움켜쥐었다. "20분쯤 전에 워프에서 빠져나오던데"

 

 "기계 고장이 있었습니다" 스팍이 무미건조하게 대답했다.

 

 짐이 한숨을 내쉬며 고개를 저었다. "시간을 벌기 위해 유지보수 문제를 이용하는 건 반칙(cheating)이야" 그가 다시 벽을 향해 공을 던지기 시작했다. 리듬에 맞춰 - 튕기고/잡고, 튕기고/잡고 -  그것은 심장박동을 떠올리게 했다.

 

 "그 기술을 이해하기 위해 노력하는 중입니다, sir" 벌칸인이 등 뒤에서 양 손을 맞잡으며 대답했다. "하지만 제 생각이 아니었다는 점은 인정합니다"

 

 "그럴테지" 공이 조용히 세 번의 박자를 센 뒤에, 짐이 자신의 발을 이리저리 흔들고 꼼지락거리며 비틀자 다리가 부드럽게 흔들렸다. "다시 움직이게 만들었어. 본즈가 바로 옆에 있어서 그런가 꽤나 힘들었지"

 

 "성과로군요" 스팍이 말했다.

 

 지친 손가락 하나를 허공에 대고 까딱거리던 짐이 공을 붙잡아 손바닥 안에 쥐었다. "내가 1점 땄어" 발을 비틀던 그가 작은 호기심이 담긴 창백한 파란 눈으로 스팍을 올려다 보았다. "시간이 얼마나 있어?" 

 

 "72.25시간입니다. 대략적으로"

 

 한쪽 어깨가 으쓱 올라갔다. "어, 꽤나 많은 시간이겠군, 내가 당장 체육관에 갈 수 있을 정도라면 말이지. 그래서 그건 누구 생각이었어, 네 생각이 아니라면? 그 지연 말이야" 그가 어딘지 불필요하게 상세히 말했다.

 

 "기계적 결함을 발견한 뒤 보고한 사람은 스캇 중위였습니다"

 

짐이 고개를 끄덕였다. "역시. 그 아니면 술루일 거라 생각했어" 그가 스팍의 시선을 피하며 머뭇거렸다. 그의 턱 근육이 조여들었다. 그의 손가락이 공을 꽉 움켜쥐었다. "그들이 어느 정도나 알아?"

 

 스팍은 그 질문이 잘못 해석될 수 있는 여지를 고려해 보았다. 그런 뒤 그는 캡틴의 움켜쥔 주먹 위 하얗게 드러난 손마디를 참작해 대답했다. "우후라 중위가 우리의 통신기의 음성 신호를 포함한 주파수들을 감시하고 있었습니다. 주요 지휘 대원들은 르노어의 심문을 엿들었고 약에 대한 당신의 불운한 반응을 알고 있습니다. 그들은 정보의 유포를 막기 위해 최선의 노력을 다했으나, 당신이 중독되었다는 것과 그에 따른 영향이 알려지는 것은 피할 수 없었습니다"

 

 "상황을 이해하기에는 충분한 정보가 아니지만, 몇 달 동안 가십거리를 만들어 내기에는 충분하겠군. 끝내주네" 피로가 담긴 눈을 내리깐 그가 한숨을 쉬며 고개를 저었다. "그 질문들을 어떻게 다 감당하지?" 그가 양 손바닥 사이에 공을 끼워 굴리며 자신에게 중얼거렸다.

 

 "저는" 스팍이 금빛 정수리를 쳐다보며 조용히 입을 열었다. "당신이 자신의 재판에 맞섰듯이 그들과 맞설 것이라 생각합니다. 대담하게," 짐이 다시 고개를 들어 자신을 쳐다보자 그가 말했다. "대단히 용기있게 말입니다. 그리고 당신 주변의 사람들에게 끊임없는 자극의 원천으로서 말이죠"

 

 한순간 짐의 입술 한 구석이 위로 올라갔다. 푸른색 눈동자가 다시 별들을 향하자, 스팍은 그의 조용한 옆모습 밖에는 관찰할 수 없었다. "생각보다 어려워" 짐이 거칠게 시인했다. "내 말은, 웃는 거 말이야. 이렇게 어려웠던 적이 없었는데. 타르서스 이후로는 말이지. 망할 코도스. 맙소사, 그는 모든 걸 빼앗아가" 짐이 자신의 연습용 공을 힘껏 집어던졌다. 공은 관측창에 세게 부딪힌 뒤 두 사람으로부터 멀어지며 희미한 달그락 소리와 함께 사라졌다.  

 

 스팍의 가슴이 잠시 이상하리만치 죄어왔다. "그들은 당신이 되찾을 수 없는 것은 아무것도 빼앗지 않았습니다" 그가 속삭였다. 엔톰비가 한때 법원의 복도에서 그랬던 것처럼, 그의 한 손의 손가락들이 펼쳐진 채 짐의 머리 위를 맴돌았다. 그 동작은 눈치채기에는 너무나 미세했다. 짐이 그를 올려다 보았을 때, 스팍의 양 손은 다시 조용히 등 뒤에 머물러 있었다. "당신은 자신의 함선이나 온전함 혹은 대원들의 존경을 잃지 않았습니다" 그가 감정을 내비치지 않으며 설명했다.

 

 "난 힘을 잃었어" 짐이 지적했다. "통제력을 잃었지. 균형감각도 잃었어"

 

 "잃은 게 아닙니다" 벌칸인이 주장했다. "단지 제자리에 없을 뿐이죠. 체콥 소위의 카드를 가지고 한 묘기가 많은 것을 증명합니다. 닥터 맥코이의 의료실에서 무분별하게 탈출한 일은 말할 필요도 없죠" 그들은 한참 동안 조용히 서로를 바라보았다. 평소에 장난기 어린 생각과 꽉 들어찬 에너지로 너무나 반짝이던 푸른 눈동자는 창백하고 우울했다. 그는 아무 말이 없었다. 스팍은 혈관 속을 돌아다니는 낯선 불안감과 싸우며 양 손을 고쳐잡았다. "당신은 혼자가 아닙니다, 짐. 당신의 대원들이 곁에 있습니다. 당신이 역량을 되찾을 수 있도록 우리가 돕겠습니다. 우리에게-" 그가 충분히 강력한 단어를 찾아보다 마침내 결정한 것은, "특권을 허락해 주십시오. 당신이 편하게 미소지을 수 있도록 도울 수 있는 특권 말입니다"

 

 짐이 사방을 둘러보았다. 그가 생각을 끌어모을 때 무의식적으로 하는 행동이었다. "본즈가 폭발하기 전에 의료실로 돌아가 봐야겠어" 마침내 그가 입을 열었다. 푸른 눈동자가 스팍의 눈동자를 향해 올라갔다. "나와 함께 가겠어?"

 

 고개를 끄덕인 스팍은 짐이 조심스레 천천히 일어설 동안 17살 러시안의 인내심을 가지고 기다렸다.

 

 "난 지금 엄청 느려" 가까스로 일어선 캡틴이 그의 일등항해사에게 경고했다.

 

"어떤 속도든 괜찮습니다" 짐이 앞장설 수 있게 옆으로 물러서며 스팍이 대답했다. "제가 따라가겠습니다"

 

 그래서 화가 머리끝까지 난 맥코이가 있는 의료실로 가는 길 내내, 짐은 자신의 뒤를 밟는 벌칸인 일등항해사와 함께 걸었다. 짧은 여행에 지친 캡틴은 침대에 구겨 넣어진 채 하이포로 협박받다가 이내 눈을 감고 잠이 들었다. 스팍은 업무를 위해 함교로 돌아가기 전에 관측 데크에 들렀다.

 

 잠에서 깨어났을 때, 자신의 연습용 공이 침대 옆 탁자 위에 얌전히 놓여있는 것을 발견한 짐은 입술 양 끝이 올라가 환한 미소로 피어오르는 것에 저항할 수 없었다.

 


	13. The Birth of Atlas V

 맥코이는 범죄자 유배지에 도착할 무렵이면 짐이 평소 신체적 기량의 90% 정도를 회복할 것이라는 예측 결과가 나온, 굉장히 전문적인 훈련법을 궁리해 냈다. 그 훈련에는 스트레칭, 지구력 훈련 그리고 몇몇 엄선된 헬스 기구를 신중히 모니터링해 가며 사용하는 일이 포함되어 있었다. 캡틴은 모니터링 장비가 설치될 동안 닥터가 짠 계획의 각 단계를 클리어 하기로 마음먹었다.

 

역시나 짐은 짐이었고, 그 무엇도 맥코이의 계획대로 흘러가지 않았다.

 

"손과 눈의 협응과 소근육 운동부터 시작해 보자" 닥터가 짐의 무릎 위에 놓인 쟁반에 작은 퍼즐 조각들을 쏟아부으며 말했다.

 

 "이것 좀 더 얻을 수 있을까?" 갖가지 테스트 항목들을 살펴보던 짐이 자신의 연습용 공을 움켜쥐며 물었다.

 

 맥코이가 의혹에 찬 눈으로 그를 쳐다봤다. "...왜?"

 

 짐이 어깨를 으쓱였다. "특별한 이유는 없어. 이게 굴러가 버리거나 잃어버리거나 아니면 망가질 경우에 대비해서? 꼭 스트레스 볼(스트레스를 완화시키기 위해 손에 쥐는 작은 고무공) 같거든. 맘에 들어"

 

 씩씩거리고 눈을 굴리며, 맥코이가 몇 개를 더 찾아보기 위해 나섰다.

 

 욕설을 내뱉으며 커다란 보관용 상자를 뒤적이고 있는 그를 발견한 우후라 중위는 순간 망설였다. "캡틴은 잘 있어요?" 그녀가 마침내 입을 열었다.

 

 맥코이가 놀라서 고개를 휙 쳐들자, 그의 머리가 상자 뚜껑에 부딪혔다. "뭐야?" 그가 잔뜩 얼굴을 찌푸린 채 욱신거리는 상처를 문지르며 소리쳤다.

 

 니요타는 웃지 않기 위해 입술을 꾹 깨물었다. "캡틴 말이에요" 그녀가 반복했다. "아직까지 방문할 기회가 없었거든요. 그는 좀 어때요?"

 

 맥코이의 찌푸린 얼굴이 더욱 우울해졌다. 급히 상자를 뒤적거린 그가 고무공을 한 움큼 꺼내들었다. "괜찮아"

 

 "그렇게 안 좋아요?" 통신 전문가가 동정심 어린 목소리로 말했다. "제가 도울 수 있는 일이 뭐 없을까요?"

 

 "지금은 없어, 중위" 그가 한쪽 팔을 괴상하게 비틀며 자신의 전리품을 안아들었다. "그는 손의 완전한 사용과 유연성 회복을 위한 훈련 중이거든. 어쨌거나 고마워"

 

 캡틴의 개인 회복실 쪽으로 돌아가는 그의 뒤를 니요타가 쫓았다. "그와 잠시 앉아 있어도 될까요? 제가 그의 언어 능력을 시험해볼 수도 있잖아요" 맥코이가 거절하려는 듯 하자 그녀가 제안했다.

 

 닥터가 짐의 방문 바로 앞에서 망설였다. "좋아" 그가 마침내 동의했다. "하지만 만약 그가 피곤해 하기 시작하면-"

 

 "바로 갈게요" 니요타가 미소지으며 약속했다. 그녀는 키를 두드려 문을 연 뒤 맥코이가 먼저 들어갈 수 있도록 비켜주었다. "소근육 운동을 위해 뭘 하는 중인데요?"

 

 "그게, 내가 퍼즐을 좀 줬는데-" 그가 믿을 수 없다는 표정을 지으며 그 자리에 우뚝 멈춰섰다. 짐이 이번에는 무슨 짓을 했는지 보기 위해 옆으로 고개를 내민 니요타의 입이 쩍 벌어졌다.

 

 짐은 퍼즐을 풀고 가장 작은 구성 부품으로 분해한 뒤 원래 가지고 있던 고무공과 함께 그것들을 저글링하고 있었다. "손과 눈의 협응과 소근육 운동" 그가 공중에서 빙빙 돌고 있는 물건들에서 눈을 떼지 않으며 자기도 모르는 사이에 관객이 된 그들에게 말을 걸었다. 그는 각각의 물건을 솜씨 좋게 붙잡아 하나씩 차례차례 쟁반 위에 올려놓으며 자신의 쇼를 마무리했다. 양 손이 모두 비게 되자 그가 우쭐해하는 듯한 표정을 지으며 양 손을 펼쳐보였다. "체크"

 

 한동안 침묵만이 감돌았다.

 

 그때, "아냐" 니요타가 짐을 손가락질하며 단호히 말했다. "아니에요, 당신은 러시안 서커스단에 있지 않았어요, 제임스 커크!"

 

 짐이 히죽히죽 웃었다.

 

 맥코이가 그를 향해 공을 집어던졌다.

 

 "오!" 놀란 외침소리가 들려왔다. 그들이 돌아서자 문 앞에 선 체콥과 카드 한 벌을 손에 들고 있는 술루가 보였다. 그의 놀라움은 재빨리 기쁨으로 바뀌었다. "중위님도 텍사스 홀덤을 배우러 오신 거예요? 거봐요, 술루" 그가 자신의 동행에게 덧붙였다. "제가 그 게임을 모르는 유일한 사람이 아니잖아요!"

 

 술루는 자신의 재미를 내색하지 않기 위해 입을 가려야만 했다.

 

 맥코이가 그에게 공을 집어던졌다.

 

 우후라가 판돈을 싹쓸이한, 즉흥적이지만 상당히 재미있던 포커 게임이 끝나자 맥코이가 짐에게 지구력 훈련을 시키려 했다.

 

 "나 화장실 먼저 갔다 와도 될까?" 맥코이가 마련한 온갖 전선과 기계장치 그리고 안전 절차의 광경에, 캡틴이 뒷걸음질치며 요청했다.

 

 "잽싸게 다녀와야 해" 맥코이가 그에게 경고했다.

 

 20분 뒤, 그가 사라졌다. 닥터는 살인이라도 저지를 듯한 표정으로 한 손에 하이포를 들고 복도를 이 잡듯이 뒤졌다. "그 자식 어딨어?" 맥코이는 조금이라도 오래 멈춰선 대원이면 누구든 붙잡고 캐물었다.

 

 짐이 가끔 컵케이크라고 부르는 (그렇지만 지금 그는 자신을 다른 이름보다 C.C라 부르는 일이 많았다. 이 별명은 놀랄만한 속도로 인기를 얻었다. 비록 C.C는 결코 인정하지 않겠지만, 스턴트건 임무건 모두 성공적으로 해내는 그 캡틴 커크로부터 별명을 받았다고 슬쩍 자랑도 하게 되었다), 어쩌다보니 남들의 부러움을 사고 있는 남자가 포함된 보안 장교팀이 체력단련실 중 한 곳에서 그를 발견했다. 주저하면서도 단호히 의료실로 돌아가라고 권하기 시작한 일이, 어느새 지나가던 대원들이 경기선 밖에서 환호하고 내기를 거는 3대 3 농구경기로 전락해 버렸다.    

 

 짐은 대부분의 경우 자신의 보안 장교들에 뒤쳐지지 않았고 스피드와 기술 역시 그들과 대등했다. 아주 드물게, 그가 이상하리만치 호기심 어린 표정을 지으며 머뭇거리거나 비틀거렸다. 그럴 때마다 양 팀의 대원들은 이 특이한 신경학적인 문제에 개의치 않고 경기를 계속하며, 팀원들끼리 볼을 주고받는 동안 그의 팔꿈치나 어깨를 거리낌없이 붙잡아 그가 균형을 잡도록 해 주었다. 짐이 경기하는 시간이 길어질수록 문제점 역시 줄어들었다. 이윽고 그가 코트 한가운데에 우뚝 멈춰서서 물기를 털어내는 개처럼 몸을 흔들더니 머리 위쪽으로 빠르게 지나가는 볼을 가로챘다.

 

 그는 뒤쳐지지 않는 정도를 벗어나 몇몇 구경꾼들이 "옛날 방식의 스쿨링(Schooling)"이었다고 말할 정도로 상대팀을 철저히 굴복시켰다. 캡틴의 팀이었던 C.C는 며칠 동안이나 우쭐댔다. 

 

 "내일은 네 유연성을 체크할 거야" 캡틴이 잠을 자기 위해 눕는 동안 맥코이가 경고했다. 그가 짐의 얼굴 앞에서 진정제를 흔들었다 : 얌전히 행동하지 않으면 죽을 줄 알라는 명백한 경고의 표시였다. "하사관과 요가든 뭐든 한답시고 내빼지 않는 편이 좋을걸, 알겠어?"

 

 "요가 안 할게" 짐이 하품을 하며 동의했다. 그의 순순한 동의에 맥코이가 의심스러운 눈초리로 쳐다보았지만, 곁을 떠나기 전 불빛을 어둡게 하고 얼굴 위로 흘러내린 머리카락을 쓰다듬어 주었다.

 

 문을 잠궈놓는 것은 그 시점에서는 필요한 예방조치였다.

 

 문제는 그것이 아니었다. 다음 날 아침, 아침 식사 직후, 짐이 또다시 증발했다. 대원들은 맥코이가 잔뜩 성이 난 뇌우같은 모습으로 엔터프라이즈를 누비고 다니는 광경과 의외의 장소에서 발견되는 캡틴을 추적하는 수단으로 떠도는 소문을 이용하는데 점차 익숙해지기 시작했다.

 

 "그가 기관실에 있다고 들었어요, sir" 지나가던 과학 장교가 소심하게 일러바치더니, 맥코이가 무시무시한 얼굴로 자신을 돌아보자 황급히 하던 일로 되돌아갔다. 

 

 맥코이가 그를 찾아냈을 무렵, 짐은 기름때를 잔뜩 묻힌 채 솔직하고 탐구심 가득한 얼굴로 스캇의 분해된 장비 주변에서 이리저리 몸을 비틀고 있었다. 안전장치의 부재에도 불구하고, 이것은 그의 유연성을 인상적으로 보여주는 광경이었다.

 

 "당연한 소리지만," 짐 이상으로 지저분하고 똑같이 자신의 작업물에 둘러싸여 있던 스캇이 말하는 소리가 들렸다. "증류기 운전을 제대로 하려면, 알아야 할-"

 

 "God damn it, 짐!"

 

 "Oops" 캡틴이 자신의 치프 엔지니어에게 말했다.

 

 깨끗해진 그에게 한바탕 잔소리를 퍼부어댄 맥코이는 점심식사와 그의 무료함을 달래줄 작은 퍼즐책을 쥐어준 뒤 짐을 회복실에 격리시켰다.

 

 몇 분 뒤, 양 손으로 3D 체스보드를 조심스럽게 든 스팍이 들어왔다.

 

 짐의 두 눈이 흥분으로 빛났다. 그가 게임을 위해 자리를 정리하며 반쯤 끝낸 퍼즐책을 옆으로 치웠다. "본즈가 널 들여보내 줬어?"

 

 짐이 말들을 제자리에 놓을 동안, 스팍은 의자를 끌어당기며 신중히 대답할 말을 골랐다. "제가 닥터의 사무실을 지나칠 때 그는 다른 일에 정신이 팔려있는 듯 했습니다. 방해하는 것은 실례일 거라 생각했죠"

 

 캡틴이 바로 하루 전날보다 더욱 편안한 표정으로 활짝 웃었다. "반칙(cheating)을 진지하게 배우고 있군. 알겠어"

 

 "매사에 전력을 기울이는 게 논리적일 뿐입니다, sir" 벌칸인이 가볍게 대꾸하며 검정말이 자신쪽으로 오도록 보드판을 돌렸다. (체스에서는 보통 흑이 챔피언, 백이 도전자. 백이 선공)

 

그들은 거의 20분 동안 조용히 게임만 했다.

 

 "뭐 물어볼 거 없어?" 짐이 자신의 룩을 옮기기 위해 손을 뻗으며 불쑥 입을 열었다. 푸른 눈동자가 검은 눈동자에 꽂혔다가 금새 보드판 위로 되돌아갔다. "그게...쉬웠을 리가 없어. 그걸 본다는 게. 네가 얼마나 많이 알게 되었는지는 모르겠어. 하지만... 네가 만약...물어본다면, 난-" 그가 참을 수 없다는 듯 고개를 흔들었다. "네가 종결(closure)같은 무언가가 필요하다면, 내가 줄 수도 있어"

 

 이것은 숭고하기까지 한 일이었으나 어딘지 거슬리는 짐의 습관이었다 : 도움의 손길은 거부하지만 움츠리지 않고 단호히 서서, 스스로를 상처입히게 되더라도 굳은 결의로 자신의 보호하에 있다고 간주하는 사람들을 도우려 하는 것. 스팍은 종결을 원하지도 그게 필요하지도 않았다. 하물며 그것이 짐의 행복을 희생시키게 된다면 더더욱.

 

 그렇지만 지구인의 정신적 건강에 관한 몇몇 논문에서, 트라우마에 대해 얘기하는 것은 종종 피해자의 회복을 돕는다고 명시되어 있었다. 그래서, "네" 나이트로 자신의 퀸을 보호하며 그가 한참만에 입을 열었다. "자세히 알고 싶은 일이 몇 가지 있습니다. 당신에게 너무 어려운 일이 아니라면 말입니다"

 

 짐의 어깨가 굳어졌다. 스팍을 향한 그의 눈빛은 거의 도전적이기까지 했다. "어렵지 않아"

 

 어려운 일이었다. 하지만 짐이 원치 않는다면, 스팍은 굳이 그 점을 지적하지 않을 것이다.  "당신이 스타플릿 회복시설에서 풀려났을 때," 벌칸인이 덤덤히 물어보았다. "당신의...친척이 마중나오지 않았었죠. 하지만 당신은 여전히 미성년자였습니다. 어디로 갔었나요?"

 

 캡틴은 타르서스 이후에 있었던 일에 관해 질문받을 거라고는 전혀 기대하지 않았던 듯 깜짝 놀랐다. 한참동안 짐은 아무말도 없이 그들의 체스 게임을 대할 때보다 더욱 강렬한 시선으로 자신의 일등항해사를 응시했다. "있지" 그가 느릿하게 말했다. "본즈는 내 뇌가 정상으로 돌아왔는지 여전히 확신하지 못하고 있어. 그는 정밀 스캔을 좀 더 하길 원해" 그가 생각에 잠긴 채 고개를 옆으로 기울였다. "그리고 너는 타르서스 이후에 어떤 일이 있었는지 알고 싶어 하네"

 

 짐의 입가에 그려진 미소가 어쩐지 스팍을 초조하게 만들었다.

 

 "넌 언제나 본즈의 진단을 살피는 동시에 무슨 일이 일어났는지 알아내는 재주가 있었지" 짐이 두 개 남은 자신의 폰 중 하나를 옮겼다. "체크"

 

 오.

 

 도전이군.

 

 스팍이 캡틴의 변칙적인 수를 살피며 체스판을 들여다 보았다. 이것은 상대의 말을 잡기 위해 엄청난 희생을 감수하는 수였다. 그리고 만약 성공한다면 끝에 가서는 킹과 하나의 비숍만이 남게 될 것이다. 스팍은 조용히 두 가지 도전에 대한 답을 구상했다. "제가 알지 못하는 것과," 그가 조용히 입을 열었다. "자신의 생각을 억지로 빼앗긴다는 용납할 수 없는 공포를 겪은 지 얼마 안 된 당신의 마음속 성역을 침범하는 일 중 하나를 반드시 택해야 한다면," 확고하고 이해심이 깃든, 불가능할 정도로 부드러운 짙은 눈동자가 푸른 눈동자를 향해 올라갔다. "저는 알지 못하는 것을 택할 겁니다, 짐."

 

 캡틴이 상처받기 쉽고 길 잃은 표정으로 두 눈을 감았다.

 

 스팍이 자신의 나이트를 옮겼다.

 

 체크메이트.

 

 "거기서 나왔을 때" 눈을 뜬 짐이 미세한 떨림을 감추기 위해 깍지낀 자신의 손을 쳐다보며 입을 열었다. "그리고 아무도 거기에 없었을 때, 난... 글쎄, 처음에는 뭘 해야 좋을지 몰랐어. 난 걷기 시작했지. 멈춰서서 생각하기도 전에 대중교통과 히치하이킹으로 리버사이드까지 갔어. 그리고 그때 난 봤어-" 스팍을 향해 고개를 들어올린 그는 조금 어리둥절해 보였다. "그들은 행복했어. 웃고 그리고-" 그가 힘없이 어깨를 으쓱였다. "그들에게 있어 난 존재하지 않는 사람이었어. 어쩌면 쭉 그랬었는지도. 처음에는 화가 났어. 그들의 행복을 부숴버리고 싶었지. 그들이 날 쳐다보게 만들고 싶었어. 그들에게 내가 겪은 일의 아주 작은 일부라도 알게 하고 싶었어. 어쨌거나 그리 어려운 일도 아니었을 거야. 날 보는 것 만으로도 어머니는 또 한번 완전히 정신이 나가버렸을 테니까. 게다가 그러고 싶었어" 그가 자신의 킹을 만지작거리며 고개를 저었다. 그것은 작게 달가닥거리는 소리를 내며 넘어진 뒤 보드판 바깥으로 굴러갔다. "거의 그럴 뻔 했지"

 

 킹을 주워든 스팍이 울퉁불퉁한 표면을 손가락으로 감싸쥐었다. "왜 그러지 않았습니까?" 그는 궁금했다.

 

 짐이 으쓱였다. "그들에게 화가 난 것보다 그런 엿같은 일에 더 질려 있었던 거 같아. 그런 노력을 기울일 가치도 없었어.  _그들은_  그럴 가치가 없었지. 그래서 난 떠났어" 그가 한숨을 내쉬며 베개 위로 축 늘어지더니 두 눈을 감았다. "난 도망쳤어. 그리고 다시는 돌아가지 않았어"

 

 "15살에 말입니까?" 벌칸인이 명확히 했다.

 

 "15살에"

 

 "어떻게 생존했습니까?"

 

 짐이 입술을 비틀며 미소지었다. "난 여러 가지 잡다한 기술들을 아주 많이 배웠어... 캠프에서"  그의 호흡이 잠시 가빠졌다. 그가 이를 악물고 고개를 한번 흔들었다. 다시 눈을 떴을 때, 그의 눈동자에는 쓸쓸함이 담겨 있었다.  "코도스가 없애버린 이후 한 번도 입 밖으로 꺼내본 적이 없어" 그가 다시 고개를 흔들었다. "어쨌든. 난 운송용 고속도로 중 한 곳에 주저앉은 장거리 트럭 운전기사를 도와주겠다고 말을 걸 수 있을 정도로, 엔진과 전자장비에 대해 잘 알았어. 내가 그녀의 트럭을 고쳐놓자, 그녀가 나를 며칠 동안 태워줬고 나는 밥값으로 잡다한 일들을 해줬지. 그런데 그녀에게는 약간의 도움이 필요한 친구가 있었고, 그에게는 또 다른 친구가 있었어. 그러다보니 어느샌가 내가 그들 연대 안에서 알만한 사람은 다 아는 비밀 수리공같은 게 되어 있더라고" 그는 자신의 손톱을 응시하며 침묵에 빠져들었다. "정말 운이 좋았어" 그가 말했다. "베티(Betty)와 그녀의 동료들은 좋은 사람들이었어. 그들은 내가 꽤나 엉망진창이었다는 걸 알고 있었던 거 같아, 왜냐하면 나는 그들에게 거의 두 단어 이상은 말하지 않았는데도 아무말도 안 했거든"

 

 "당신은 그 운송 연대와 함께 지냈습니까?" 스팍이 물었다.

 

 짐이 고개를 저었다. "몇 개월만. 내가 막 16살이 되었을 때 난 꽤나 충분한 돈을 벌었고 유럽에서 통할 정도의 평판도 얻은 상태였어. 그 무렵 나는 꽤나 여러가지 분야에서 충분할 정도의 잔재주를 익혀두었지. 그래서 난 그냥... 세계여행 비슷한 걸 했어" 그가 스팍에게 수줍음에 가까운 표정을 지어보였다. "난 네가 생각할 수 있는 모든 잡다한 일들을 거의 다 해봤어. 그리고 모든 대륙과 주요 섬들에도 가봤지. 난 아이오와는 커녕 미국으로도 돌아가지 않았어. 스타플릿에 입대하기 전날 밤까지는 말이야"

 

 벌칸인은 극도로 조심스럽게 다음 질문을 했다. "'모든 잡다한 일'이라고 하셨는데, 경험의 한계는 무엇이었습니까?"

 

 처음에 스팍은 자신이 너무 요령이 없거나 모호하게 질문했다고 생각했다. 짐이 시선을 피하며 입술을 꾹 다물었다. "음식을 위해서 내가 했던 그 거래 말이로군?" 캡틴이 낮고 죄어드는 듯한 목소리로 말했다. "그런 일은 두 번 다시 하지 않았어. 내가 음식을 얻었던 그때조차 그건 중요하지 않았어. 그래서 무슨 소용이 있었어? 그건 엄청난 낭비였어. 그 모든 일이 다. 그래서 나는 물건들을 고치거나 길거리 마술을 하거나 카드를 세거나 공원에서 기타를 연주하거나 호주 서핑 챔피언쉽에서 우승했지만, 아무것도 거래하지 않았어"

 

 "... 호주 서핑 챔피언쉽이라구요?"

 

 "상금이 엄청났지" 짐이 대답했다. 그가 자신의 양손을 들어 멀찍이 떨어뜨렸다. "조지아에 있는 본즈네 창고에 어마어마하게 커다란 트로피가 있어"

 

 "창고의 거의 절반을 차지해" 어느새 들어온 맥코이가 짐의 바이탈 사인을 체크하느라 법석을 떨며 투덜거렸다.

 

 "나 이제 업무에 복귀하면 안 돼?" 맥코이가 눈을 검사하려 들자, 짐이 친구의 손을 찰싹 쳐내며 물었다.

 

 맥코이가 고민하며 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "마지막 검사 하나만 더 하고" 그가 결정했다. "독약 때문에 위태로웠던 기술들의 조합" 그가 눈을 가늘게 떴다. "넌 정상으로 돌아온 것처럼 보이지만, 난 그걸 증명할 만한 걸 원해"

 

 짐이 - 골칫거리의 징조인 - 생각에 잠긴 듯한 소리를 냈다. "그걸 증명할 만한 거라고, 허? 그런 다음엔 가도 된단 말이지?"

 

 닥터가 캡틴의 얼굴 쪽으로 한 손가락을 찌를 듯 내밀었다. "오늘 말고. 내일. 오늘은 쉬어. 함선 곳곳을 뛰어다니는 건 말야" 그가 식사 쟁반을 옆으로 치우며 투덜거렸다. "네 의료 스탭을 생각하지 않는 일이야"

 

 "난 내 의료 스탭을 생각해" 체스 세트를 정리하는 스팍을 쳐다보며 짐이 이의를 제기했다. "그들을 생각해서 도망치는 거고, 그들을 생각해서 숨는 거고, 그들을 생각해서..."

 

 맥코이가 콧방귀를 뀌었다. "평소의 네 불쾌한 자신으로 거의 돌아온 것 같군. 알겠어" 그가 무언가를 가늠해보는 듯한 시선으로 자신의 캡틴을 비스듬히 쳐다보았다. "기분이 나아지기 시작하는 거야?"

 

 짐이 어깨를 으쓱였다. "그런 것 같아" 그가 스팍의 사려깊은 시선을 마주보았다. "어제만큼 나쁘지 않아. 내일이면 더 좋아질 거야"

 

 "논리적인 말이군요" 벌칸인이 말했다.  "비극을 이겨내고 살아가기 위해서는 말이죠"

 

 짐이 그에게 편안한 미소를 지어보였다. "지금까지 나에게 많은 도움을 준 말이지"

 

 맥코이가 짐의 관자놀이를 손마디로 톡톡 두드렸다. "네 수치들을 업데이트 해야 해"

 

 캡틴이 눈동자를 굴렸다. "내가 최근에 얘기한 적 있나? 네 트라이코더가 얼마나 지겨운지?"

 

 "내가 최근에 얘기했던가? 내가 얼마나 신경쓰지 않는지?"

 

 그들의 언쟁소리를 뒤로 하고 스팍이 자리를 떴다. 짐의 미소 짓는 모습이 마음속을 환히 밝혔다.

 

\------------------

 

 "수리가 끝났습니다, sir. 3시간 안에 유배 행성에 도착할 겁니다"

 

 스팍이 고개를 끄덕였다. "고맙네, 체콥 소위. 내가 캡틴에게 알리도록 하지"

 

 함교에 있는 그 누구도 일등항해사의 언급에 놀라지 않았고, 짐에게 그냥 메시지를 보내는 대신 직접 찾아가는 그에게 혼란스러워 하지도 않았다. 소문에 밝은 대원들이 그에게 바닥과 벽 전체에 센서를 설치한, 커다랗고 굉장히 특화된 훈련장을 알려주었다. 그 장소는 정밀한 신체의 제어가 필요한 특별한 동작을 연습하는 대원들을 돕기 위해 만들어졌다. 대부분의 경우 무술 견습생 아니면 체조 선수에 의해 사용되었고, 그 방의 센서에서 얻은 데이터는 외부의 컴퓨터로 전달되어 미리 입력해둔 패턴과 비교하도록 프로그램 되었다. 예를 들어, 어떤 체조 선수가 그 혹은 그녀의 동작이 센서에 어떻게 기록되어야 하는지 미리 입력한다. 컴퓨터는 두 개의 데이터를 비교해 차이와 실수를 분 단위로 알려준다.

 

 짐에게 그런 곳이 왜 필요한지 스팍으로서는 알 수 없었지만, 자신이 궁금해한다는 점은 인정하지 않을 수 없었다. 어쩌면 그는 자신의 회복된 신체 제어능력을 보여주기 위해 특정한 무술 동작을 취하고 있는 것일까? 다양한 격투 스타일을 구사하는 그의 명백한 재능에 비춰본다면 분명 이치에 맞는 일일 것이다.

 

 물론, 그 커크 인수는 변함이 없었다. 짐은 무술 시연 같은 것을 하고 있지 않았다. 방 한구석에 선 맥코이는 몹시 짜증나고 마지못해 감명을 받은 표정으로 어깨 한쪽에 타월을 걸친 채 짐의 업무 복귀 서류인 듯한 무언가를 작성하고 있었다.

 

 헐렁한 회색 운동복 바지와 소매가 없고 몸에 딱 달라붙는 검정색 상의 차림의 짐은 그 커다란 방 전체를 구석구석 이용해 가며 보기 드문 - 조금 걱정스러운 -  텀블링 동작을 하고 있었다. 그는 옆으로 재주넘기부터 핸드스프링(handspring. 공중돌기 재주넘기)까지 거의 날듯이 비틀고 뒤집으며 부드럽고 우아하게 움직였다. 그는 잔뜩 집중해 있고 침착했지만, 특별히 어려운 콤비네이션 동작을 끝냈을 때에는 진심으로 즐거워 하는 기색이 반짝 스쳐 지나갔다. 그는 공중에서 몸을 비틀어 두 발로 착지해 맥코이를 마주보는 것으로 자신의 쇼를 끝냈다. 양팔을 펼친 그의 얼굴이 환한 미소로 빛났다.

 

 "짜잔~" 그가 숨을 헐떡였다.

 

 눈동자를 굴리며 짐의 얼굴 쪽으로 수건을 휙 던진 맥코이가 자신의 PADD를 한쪽 팔에 끼우고 비꼬듯 박수를 쳤다. "네가 그런 터무니없는 짓을 하는 걸 우후라가 보게 해선 절대 안 된다는 거 알지, 안 그래?"

 

 "어, 그녀라면 섹시하다고 생각할 거야" 그가 수건으로 얼굴을 닦으며 말했다.

 

 "이번 경우에는, 캡틴" 스팍이 방 안으로 들어서며 불쑥 끼어들었다. "전 닥터 맥코이의 말에 동의하지 않을 수 없군요"

 

 짐이 목에 수건을 걸치며 걱정스러운 표정으로 천장을 쳐다보았다. "하늘이 무너지고 있나?"

 

 맥코이가 그의 팔을 때리며 PADD를 내밀었다. "업무에 복귀해도 좋아, 여기 사인해"

 

 캡틴이 툴툴대고 팔을 문지르며 그의 말에 따랐다.

 

 "그래도 체콥만큼 효과적이지는 않아" 닥터는 그의 허무해 하는 얼굴에 눈길조차 주지 않았다.

 

 짐이 눈동자를 굴렸다. "뭘 도와줄까, 미스터 스팍?" 그가 자신을 외면하기로 작정한 맥코이에게서 의도적으로 관심을 돌리며 물었다.

 

 "Sir" 스팍이 양 손을 등 뒤에서 맞잡으며 대답했다. "우리는 대략 2.5시간 뒤 유배 행성에 도착합니다. 이송 서류는 이미 작성을 마쳤고, 캡틴의 사인만이 남아 있습니다"

 

 맥코이와 스팍 모두 짐의 표정을 살폈다. 그가 수건 한쪽으로 뺨에서 턱을 거쳐 긴 목선을 향해 흘러내리는 땀방울을 닦아내며 생각에 잠긴 듯한 소리를 냈다.

 

 스팍은 가벼운 혼란을 느끼며 그 작은 땀방울이 지나가는 자리에서 눈을 뗐다. 먼쪽의 벽을 쳐다보느라 정신이 팔려 있던 짐은 눈치채지 못했다.

 

 의사로서 날카로운 눈을 가지고 있던 맥코이는 두통거리가 등장하고 있음을 느꼈다.

 

 "내가 이송을 도울게" 마침내 짐이 결정을 내렸다. 그가 자신의 장교들에게 활짝 웃어보였다. "어쨌든 그들은 모범적인 죄수들이었잖아. 아주 조용하고"

 

 "아주 약에 쩔어 있지" 맥코이가 팔짱을 끼며 뒷말을 가로챘다.

 

 짐이 어깨를 으쓱였다. "어쨌거나"

 

 "... 그 자리에 있고 싶은 거 확실해?" 닥터가 조심스레 물어보았다.

 

 "응" 짐이 단호한 표정으로 대답했다. "그들은 나에게서 그 무엇도 빼앗지 못할 거야. 그리고 거기에는 내 캡틴으로서의 일상적인 업무도 포함되어 있지. 그들과는 끝났어" 그가 슬픈 표정으로 고개를 흔들었다. "그들은 무시할만한 가치조차 없어"

 

 "네가 정 그렇다면야"

 

 "그래"

 

 "그럼 샤워 먼저 하는게 좋을 걸. 너 냄새 나"

 

 "이봐, 분명히 말하는데, 이건 강인하고 남자다운 땀냄새라는 거라고"

 

 "물론 그러시겠지"

 

 "스팍은 내가 냄새난다고 생각하지 않아, 그렇지, 스팍?"

 

 벌칸인은 한쪽 눈썹을 들어올리는 것 말고는 아무런 대답도 하지 않았다.

 

 짐이 씩씩거렸다. "알았어, 하면 되잖아. 하지만 말해두는데 이게 다 내 계획이었어" 자신의 장교들을 양 옆에 거느리고 선 그가 강하고 대담하고 밝게 문을 향해 걸어갔다.

 

 "이 상황과 관련해 마지막으로 한 가지 묻고 싶은 게 있습니다" 훈련장을 빠져나오며 스팍이 말했다. "현재 당신의 몇몇 신체적 능력이, 당신이 어렸을 때 참여했는지도 모를 활동 혹은 직업과 어떤 관련이 있는지에 관한 것입니다. 그러니 물론 대답하지 않는 쪽을 택하셔도 됩니다"

 

 짐이 호기심 어린 시선으로 그를 힐끗 보았다.

 

 "당신은 정말 러시안 서커스 단원이었습니까?"

 

 캡틴의 밝고 반짝이는 웃음소리가 복도에 울려퍼지며, 소리가 들리는 범위 안에 있던 모든 대원들의 안도에 찬 시선을 끌어당겼다. 코도스는 곧 사라지고 그들의 함선과 그들의 삶에서 지워질 것이다. 그리고 짐 커크를 파괴하려는 그의 딸의 노력에도 불구하고 짐은 멀쩡히 웃으며 빠져나왔다. 이것은 아주 중요한 성과였다.

 

 스팍에게 1점.

   


	14. Atlas and the Dogs of War

 "이봐" 한 손에 PADD를 들고 겨드랑이에 두 개를 더 낀 채 터보리프트쪽으로 걸어가던 짐이 말했다. "재대결 어때?"

 

 스팍이 자신의 계기판에서 고개를 들어올려 짐을 쳐다보았다. "재대결이라고요, sir?"

 

 "응" 짐이 산만한 미소를 지으며 그를 힐끗 보았다. "체스 말이야. 이번에는 널 이길 수 있을 것 같아" 그가 문이 닫히는 것을 막기 위해 한 발을 열린 터보리프트 안으로 집어넣었다. "제독님께 임무 수행 보고도 하고 기타등등 처리해야 할 일이 있긴 하지만 그게 하루 종일 걸리지는 않을 거야. 가장 중요한 세부사항은 우리가 그 미치광이들을 넘긴 뒤에 보낸 통신문에 이미 들어 있고. 저녁 먹고 보면 되지" 그가 생각에 잠긴 채 고개를 기울였다. "내 방 어때, 거기라면 그다지 집중을 방해하는 것도 없잖아?"

 

 스팍의 시선 한 구석에 우후라가 의자를 돌리는 것이 보였다. 하지만 다 안다는 듯한 의기양양한 미소를 손으로 감추기 전이었다. 여전히 반쯤 자신의 PADD에 집중하고 있던 짐은 눈치채지 못했다. "괜찮겠군요, 캡틴" 스팍이 감정을 내비치지 않는 목소리로 말했다. "결과에 대한 당신의 낙관론이 유지되도록 제가 허락하지는 않겠지만 말입니다"

 

 멍한 표정으로 스팍의 말을 되새기던 짐이 고개를 들었다. 그리고는 일등항해사가 은연중에 한 모욕에 재밌어하며 활짝 웃었다. "그렇다면, 우리 두 사람 중 누가 옳았는지 밝혀내는 일을 즐거운 마음으로 기다려야겠군. 지휘를 맡아, 미스터 스팍"

 

 벌칸인이 고개를 끄덕였다. "Aye, sir"

 

 짐이 자리를 비운 사이, 그의 대원들은 다음 임무를 준비하는데 필요한 온갖 잡다한 업무로 인해 쉴 틈이 없었다. 대개의 경우 부서 책임자가 하급자의 경과 보고서를 검토하며, 무엇이 제대로 되어 있고 무엇이 장래를 위해 향상될 필요가 있는지 토론하는 일이 주를 이룬다. 맥코이는 스타플릿 의료부에 요청할 목록을 작성하기 위해 자신의 하급자들과 의료물품 재고를 파악하는 일에 착수했다. 엔지니어링 부서의 경우, 우주항에 정박만 하면 엔진이 활발히 사용되는 동안에는 끝마칠 수 없는 수많은 업그레이드와 연이은 프로젝트에 돌입한다. 스캇의 광기가 옮을까 두려워, 꼭 필요한 경우가 아니면 그 누구도 그의 영역에 생각없이 발을 들여놓지 않았다. 

 

 과학 부서에 있는 스팍 역시 온갖 실험의 진행상황을 모니터링하고 셀 수 없는 이론과 데이터 스프레드를 업데이트 받느라 분주했다. 그의 장교들이 빠짐없이 보고서를 제출하자, 그는 혼자 서류를 검토하기 위해 자신의 숙소로 돌아왔다. 그는 홀로 저녁식사를 하며 충분한 노력을 기울여 서류작업을 끝마쳤다. 그런 다음 그는 자신의 체스 세트를 들고 캡틴의 숙소로 간 뒤 게임에 대비해 말을 제자리에 놓았다. 검정말 뒤쪽에 차분히 자리잡은 그는 수천 가지 전략을 머리속에 빼곡히 채워넣으며 기다렸다. 그렇게 두 시간이 흘러갔다.

 

 짐은 오지 않았다.

 

 그 목적없는 시간낭비를 더 이상 변호할 수 없게 되자 스팍은 자신의 숙소로 되돌아갔다. 그러한 만남을 계획했던 것 자체가 비논리적이었다. 스타플릿 캡틴들은 악명 높을 정도로 바빴고, 엔터프라이즈가 스타플릿 사령부 근처에 있을 때면 짐은 언제나 여기저기 불려다니는 듯 했다. 그에게는 단순한 체스게임보다 우선하는 수많은 약속이 있을 것이다. 그는 이 일에 대해 잊었을 가능성이 컸다. 체스 세트를 원래 있던 자리에 놓으며 스팍은 결심했다. 앞으로는 유사한 약속으로 캡틴을 난처하게 하지 않기로.

 

 별일 없이 알파 근무시간이 시작되었다. 첫 번째로 함교에 도착한 스팍은 자신의 자리에 앉아 있는 하급자와 교대했다. 그는 스타플릿에 제출할 보고서를 능률적으로 작성하기 시작했다.  

 

 "그래서 누가 이겼어요?" 자신의 자리에 미끄러지듯 들어가며 우후라가 물었다.

 

 스팍은 하던 일에서 시선을 떼지 않았다. "캡틴은 오지 않았어"

 

 통신 장교가 얼굴을 찌푸리며 생각에 잠겼다. "그가 약속을 연기했어요? 이상하네요. 그는 보통 약속을 잘 지키는데, 안 그래요? 무슨 일이었는데요?"

 

 "나는 그의 부재를 둘러싼 상황을 모르기 때문에 추측할 수가 없군, 중위"

 

 우후라의 눈이 충격으로 커졌다. "그가 당신을 바람맞혔다구요?"

 

 벌칸인이 대답하기 전에 터보리프트가 열렸다. 체콥과 술루가 대화를 나누며 함교로 들어섰다. 그것은 상당히 재밌어 하는 그의 친구보다 그 러시안에게 훨씬 중요한 듯 보였다.

 

 "그리고 그건 물론," 체콥이 엄숙하게 말했다. "러시아에서 발명되었어요"

 

 그들이 자리에 앉는 동안 술루가 고개를 절레절레 저으며 웃었다. "좋은 아침입니다, sir, 중위님" 그가 우후라에게 고개를 끄덕이며 스팍에게 인사했다. "재대결은 이기셨나요, sir?"

 

 스팍의 표정이 점점 더 굳어졌다. "그 일에 관해 아무런 할 말이 없군"

 

 우후라의 단말기가 삐 소리를 내며 캡틴의 소재에 관한 추측이 더해지는 것을 가로막았다. 그녀는 조타수와 자신의 벌칸인 상관으로부터 추가적인 가십거리를 캐낼 몇 분 동안 그것을 무시할 생각을 하며 메시지를 가져왔다. 그것은 그녀가 예상했던 문자로 된 메시지가 아닌, 기밀유지와 중요성 모두 최고 등급 표시가 된 비디오 영상이었다. 긴급 딱지가 붙어있는 거나 다름없다. "Sir" 그녀가 스팍을 불렀다. "스타플릿 사령부로부터 통신이 들어오고 있습니다. 메인 스크린에 띄울까요?"

 

 "그렇게 하게, 중위" 우후라의 손가락들이 재빨리 적절한 명령어들을 두드리는 동안, 스팍은 함장석 쪽으로 성큼성큼 걸어갔다. 아처 제독의 영상이 스크린에 나타날 무렵, 벌칸인은 함장석 앞쪽에 선 채 양 손을 등 뒤에서 맞잡고 있었다. "반갑습니다, 제독님" 그가 감정을 내비치지 않으며 입을 열었다.

 

 [커맨더 스팍, 즉시 출발할 수 있도록 대원들을 준비시키게. 임무가 있네]

 

 함교에 있던 세 명의 장교들이 서로를 힐끔거리기 시작했다. 스팍이 조금 주저하며 이마를 찌푸렸다. "캡틴 커크가 업무 보고에서 아직 돌아오지 않았습니다. 그는 승선해 있지 않으며 소재 역시 알려지지-"

 

 [그는 시간 맞춰 돌아올 수 없을 걸세]  제독이 참을성 없이 끼어들었다. [이번 임무는 자네가 이끌게 될 거야, 커맨더]

 

 "Sir" 벌칸인이 어깨선과 꾹 다문 입술에서 반감을 드러내며 주장했다. "이것은 상당히 변칙적이고 엄밀히 스타플릿 절차에 어긋나는-"

 

 [이번 임무는 지원과 구조일세] 아처가 날카롭게 말을 잘랐다. [그리고 어떠한 지연도 매우 가치 있는 훈련과 경험을 쌓은 비밀 요원팀 전체의 죽음으로 이어질 수 있으니, 자네의 상황은 절차를 대신하네. 게다가 난 질문받는 건 별로 좋아하지 않아, 커맨더. 임무에 관한 세부사항은 이미 우후라 중위에게 보냈네. 장교들을 준비시키게. 즉시 출발하도록]

 

 "...Yes sir"

 

 [아처 아웃]

 

 짧지만 긴장된 침묵이 흐른 뒤 체콥이 주저하며 입을 열었다. "어쩌죠, sir?"

 

 처음에, 스팍은 아무 대답도 하지 않았다. 그는 꼿꼿이 선 채 꼼짝도 하지 않고 무표정한 얼굴로 텅빈 스크린을 응시했다. 그때 그가 갑작스럽지만 유연한 동작으로 돌아서며 함장석에 앉았다. "우리는 명령을 받았네, 미스터 체콥"

 

 그 십대가 머뭇거리며 술루를 힐끗 보았다. "하지만 sir" 그가 조심스럽게 이의를 제기했다. "캡틴이-"

 

 "우리가 이 임무 혹은 일의 집행방식에 대해 찬성을 하건 안하건" 스팍이 단호히 말했다. "내려진 명령은 바뀌지 않아"

 

 그의 긴장된 어깨에서 그의 바램보다 훨씬 많은 것을 읽어내고 있는 게 틀림없는 우후라가 커크의 일등항해사를 관찰하며 고개를 갸웃거렸다. 투지를 불타오르게 만드는 특별히 어려운 시험 혹은 질문에 마주쳤을 때처럼 그녀가 이를 악무는 것이 보였다. "어떻게 할까요, sir?" 어린애가 위안을 구한다기보다는 하급자가 지시를 구하는 목소리로 그녀가 물었다. 

 

 스팍이 그녀를 힐끗 보았다. "메시지를 함교의 다른 부서에 전달하고, 엔지니어링 부서에 떠날 준비를 하라고 지시하게 " 그녀가 아무 말 없이 지시에 따르며 사무적인 효율성으로 일하는 분위기를 조성했다. "체콥 소위" 그가 함장석에 더욱 깊숙히 자리잡으며 지시를 이어나갔다. "일반 대원들을 위한 브리핑을 준비하고 좌표를 설정하게. 술루 중위, 우주항을 벗어나 함선이 워프할 준비를 하도록" 

 

 "Aye sir" 그들이 합창했다. 자신들의 캡틴을 뒤에 남겨두고 떠난다는 명백한 불편함에도 불구하고 일에 있어서는 역시나 유능했다.

 

 "스캇의 기분이 좋지 않아요" 몇 분 뒤 우후라가 스팍에게 알렸다. "하지만 떠날 준비는 되었다고 하네요. 아직은 계획을 세우고 패널을 벗겨내기 전인 것 같아요."

 

 "다행이군" 스팍이 말했다.

 

 "경로 설정했습니다, sir" 조타수가 덧붙였다. "목적지에 도착하기까지 맥시멈 워프로 16시간쯤 걸립니다"

 

 "고맙네, 소위. 술루 중위, 맥시멈 워프" 벌칸인이 짐의 의자 팔걸이를 손가락으로 쓰다듬어 볼까 생각하며 잠깐 시선을 낮추었다. "최대한 서두르도록 하지" 그가 말했다. "임무를 빨리 끝내고 스타플릿으로 돌아갈 수 있도록"

 

 "Aye sir" 조종사가 동의했다.

 

 가는 도중 체콥이 당황해 하는 대원들에게 상황을 요약해 주었다 : 엔터프라이즈는 라일럼(Rilum) 이라 불리는 행성으로 향하는 중이다. 원주민인 라일라(Rilla)는 지난 10년 사이에 빈약한 형태의 워프 기술을 획득했지만 지금껏 그 진보를 많이 활용하지는 않고 있다. 근처의 유일한 태양계를 여행하는 얼마 안되는 경우를 제외하면, 그들은 주변의 문명을 배척한 채 자신들의 세계에 은둔해 있었다. 요원들이 라일럼에서 원했던 것이 무엇인지는 누구도 확실히 알지 못한다. 라일라가 몇 차례나 연방의 가입을 거부해 왔기 때문이다. 그들은 최대 안전 거리에서 라일럼의 궤도에 안착한 뒤, 5명의 요원들이 어떻게든 자신들의 위치를 알려올 때까지 완전한 무선상의 침묵을 유지한다. 그들이 안전하게 승선하고 나면 엔터프라이즈는 구조된 비밀 요원팀을 그들의 상관에게 데려가기 위해 스타플릿 사령부로 돌아간다. 대원들과 요원들간의 접촉은 최소한도로 유지한다.

 

 "우리가 캡틴을 찾게 되면" 함내 방송을 끝마친 체콥이 함교를 향해 결심한 듯 말했다. "그가 놓친게 얼마나 신나는 임무였는지 꼭 말해주기로 해요!"

 

 "나는 캡틴의 부재가 전적으로 자발적이었다고는 믿지 않지만" 스팍이 무뚝뚝하게 말했다. "그가... 흥미롭다고 생각할 만한 사례들을 알려주는 것은 적절할지도 모르겠군. 그러한 지식은 캡틴들에게 있어 대게 도움이 되니까"

 

 술루와 체콥이 미소를 주고 받았다.

 

 뜻밖에도 터보리프트의 문이 불쑥 열렸다. "짐은 어딨어?" 맥코이가 함교로 성큼성큼 걸어 들어오며 물었다.

 

 결국 그렇게 뜻밖의 일은 아닐지도 모른다.

 

 스팍이 자리에서 일어나 분노에 찬 닥터와 마주했다. "난 캡틴의 소재를 알지 못하네, 닥터 맥코이. 그가 엔터프라이즈에 승선해 있지 않다는 것 말고는"

 

 "그렇다면 대체 왜 우리가 스타플릿에 있지 않은 거야?"

 

 벌칸인이 한쪽 눈썹을 들어올리고 등 뒤에서 양 손을 맞잡았다. "체콥의 함내 방송을 이해하지 못했나, 닥터?"

 

 맥코이가 한쪽 손을 허공에 대고 거칠게 흔들며 그 해명을 일축했다. "이건 16시간짜리 여행이야. 캡틴이 승선하는 그 10분을 기다릴 수 없다는 게 말이 돼! 그가 떠날 때 어디로 간다고 했길래? 화성?"

 

 스팍이 시선을 피했다. "어제 우리가 함교에서 헤어질 때, 그는 임무 보고 및 사소한 일 몇 개를 봐야 하는 것 같았네. 그때 이후로 그를 보지 못했기에 합리적인 대체 장소를 제시할 수 없긴 하지만, 화성처럼 먼 곳에 갔을 것 같지는 않군"

 

 닥터가 그를 쏘아보며 팔짱을 꼈다. "하지만 그는 어젯밤 너와 체스 게임을 했잖아"

 

"캡틴은 약속을 지킬 수 없었네"

 

 "그럼 그는 지금 어딨는데?"

 

 "이미 말했다시피, 난 추측할 수 없어"

 

 "이런 망할, 스팍" 맥코이가 으르렁거렸다. "할 수 없다는 거야 아니면 안 하겠다는 거야? 우리 캡틴은 대체 어딨는 거냐고, 커맨더?!"

 

 스팍이 시선을 떨구었다. "난 추측할 수 없네" 다른 이에게 보이지 않는 양손을 꽉 움켜쥐며 그가 차분히 했던 말을 반복했다. "왜냐하면 난 알지 못하니까, 닥터. 어제 그가 떠난 이후로 나는 그에게서 아무말도 듣지 못했고 보지도 못했어. 나는 그가 자신의 함선에 승선하는 일을 왜 제독들이 소홀히 하는지도 모르겠고, 내가 용납한 것도 아니네. 그렇지만" 그가 짙은 눈을 들어 헤이즐색 눈동자를 쳐다보며 덧붙였다. "그들은 우리의 상관이고 명령을 내렸어. 우리는 따라야만 하네"

 

 맥코이가 이를 꽉 깨물었다. "마음에 안 들어" 그가 딱 잘라서 대답했다.

 

 "그렇다 해도" 벌칸인이 함장석으로 돌아서며 단호히 말했다. "이미 내려진 명령은 바뀌지 않아. 우리는 여느 때처럼 이 임무를 처리해야만 하네, 캡틴이 부재중이라 해도"

 

"난 의료실로 돌아가겠어" 맥코이가 딱딱거렸다. "만약 그... _요원들_ 이 도움이 필요하다면, 모든 게 준비되어 있어야 할 테니까"

 

 "논리적인 결론이군" 스팍이 메인 스크린에서 눈을 떼지 않으며 대답했다.

 

 터보리프트가 작동하고, 맥코이가 함교에서 사라졌다.

 

 16시간 뒤, 그들은 표면을 꽤 효과적으로 가려주는 옅은 녹색 구름에 휩싸인 행성에 도착했다.

 

 "얼마나 오래 기다려야 할까요?" 체콥이 속삭이듯 질문했다.

 

 "그들이 자신들의 위치를 어떻게 우리에게 전해올까?" 술루가 대답 대신 질문을 했다.

  

 우후라가 살짝 불만 섞인 소리를 냈다. "그 이전에, 우리가 이곳에 있다는 걸 그들이 어떻게 알죠?"

 

 우후라의 통신 장비가 삐 소리를 냈다. [전송실에서 우후라 중위님께]

 

 "여기는 우후라. 뭐지?"

 

 [저기, 중위님. 저는 제임슨 소위입니다. 그게, 행성에서 이 이상한... 신호음이 잡히고 있습니다. 처음에 신호가 들어왔을 때는 옛날 방식의 통과 요청처럼 읽혔습니다만, 지금은 그냥 주기적인 발신음 뿐입니다. 우리는 이게 무언가를 의미할지도 모른다고 생각합니다. 보내드릴까요?]

 

 우후라가 힐끗 보자 스팍이 고개를 끄덕였다. "고마워 소위. 지금 바로 보내 줘" 잠시 후 파일이 도착하자, 그녀는 반복 설정을 하고 집중해서 듣기 위해 귀에 꽂은 헤드폰을 손으로 눌렀다. 거의 즉시 놀란 그녀가 고개를 저으며 그 소리를 메인 스피커를 통해 내보냈다. 체계적인 일련의 발신음과 침묵이 함교를 채우며, 다시 반복되기까지 30초 가량 지속되었다. "모스 코드에요!"

 

 스팍이 한쪽 눈썹을 들어올렸다. "흥미롭군. 해석할 수 있겠나?"

 

 멍하니 고개를 끄덕인 통신장교가 고개를 기울인 채 메시지를 해석했다. "'긴급 지원 요청. 5명 빔업. 한명 부상. 연방 함선, 응답하라' 그리고 같은 내용이 반복되고 있어요" 그녀가 스팍을 향해 돌아섰다. "이걸로 그들의 위치를 알 수 있을까요?"

 

 그의 시선이 조타수 쪽으로 옮겨갔다. "라일라에게 들키지 않고 그들을 구하기 위해서는 복잡하고도 은밀한 계산이 필요할 거야"

 

 "저 할 수 있어요!" 이미 자신의 계기판을 맹렬히 두드리고 있던 체콥이 큰 소리로 외쳤다. "이건 발신지가 불안정한 점들에 근거한 이론적인 삼각 측량 문제잖아요. 네? 아주 간단해요!" 그가 양 팔을 벌리고 스팍을 향해 활짝 웃었다. "끝냈어요, sir! 제 계산이 정확하다면 지금 당장 그들을 전송시킬 수 있어요"

 

 "아주 잘했네" 스팍이 자리에서 일어섰다. "계산 결과를 전송실로 보내도록. 우후라 중위, 닥터 맥코이에게 부상당한 요원을 위해 전송실로 와 달라고 알려줘. 난 우리 승객들을 보러 가겠어" 그가 체콥을 향해 아주 미세하게 고개를 끄덕였다. "자네의 노력은 예상밖으로 도움이 되었네, 소위. 술루 중위, 지휘를 맡게"

 

 등 뒤에서 터보리프트의 문이 닫히는 동안, 스팍의 귀에 체콥이 머뭇거리며 묻는 소리가 들려왔다. "아까 그말 칭찬인 거죠, 네?"

 

 문이 열렸을 때, 맥코이가 리프트 옆에서 기다리고 있었다. 응급 의료가방을 든 채 팔짱을 낀 그가 험악하게 노려보며 발을 내디뎠다. "내 응급 장비로는 임시 처치밖에는 못할 테지만, 나에게는 그 요원이 피를 철철 흘리거나 뇌수가 흘러나오거나 폐가 갈가리 찢겨 있거나 아니면 날 즐겁게 해주는 동시에 치료하기 어려운 경우에 대비해서 경계태세에 들어간 의료실이 있어"

 

 "...그렇군"

 

 그들이 전송실을 향해 성큼성큼 걸어갈 동안, 복도에는 그들의 발자국 소리가 내는 스타카토 리듬만이 들려왔다. 다소 갑작스럽게 한 남성의 고함 소리가 들려왔다. " - 그리고 그게 그의 목숨을 구하기 위해 필요하다면, 당신들의 그 망할 '규정들' 위에 오줌을 갈겨버리겠어!"

 

 놀라서 눈이 휘둥그레진 맥코이가 거친 욕설을 내뱉으며 그 목소리가 들리는 쪽으로 질주했다.

 

 뛰진 않았지만 스팍의 발걸음 역시 눈에 띄게 빨라졌다. 전송실로 들어선 그는 짙은 눈동자로 안을 휙 둘러보아 각각의 인물과 상황을 파악했다. 전송 기술요원이 양 손과 등을 벽에 바짝 붙이고 문간에 선 채 눈을 커다랗게 뜨고 눈앞에 펼쳐진 장면을 바라보고 있었다. 그녀를 이 상황에서 벗어나게 하는 동시에 특수 요원팀과 대원간의 대화를 최소한으로 유지하기 위해 스팍은 재빨리 그녀를 해산시켰다. 머리에서 발끝까지 검정색 바디수트로 감싸인 다섯 명의 요원 중 세 명은 다른 사람들과 떨어진 채 제어판 주변에 모여 있었다. 그들의 피부에 밀착된 그 수트는 스팍에게는 낯선 물질로 만들어진 것으로 직접 조명에 희미한 광택을 뿜어냈다. 장갑, 부츠 그리고 헬멧이 식별할 수 있는 특징을 모두 감추었다. 스팍이 방호구라고 짐작하는 추가된 소재는 인간 생리학상 취약한 지점 위에 전략적으로 위치해 있었다 : 갈비뼈를 둘러싼 케이지, 주요 관절 부위를 감싼 패드, 그리고 앞쪽에서 열리는 칼라는 목과 뒷목을 보호하기 위해 세워져 있었다. 이 수트에 융합된 어떠한 장치가 있겠지만 겉으로는 보이지 않았다.

 

 마지막 두 명의 요원들만이 여전히 전송패드 위에 남아 있었다. 한 명은 몸을 뻗고 누워 피를 흘리는 중이었고, 다른 한 명은 등을 보인 채 헬멧을 옆에 벗어놓고 쓰러진 동료 곁에 무릎을 꿇고 있었다. 그가 부상당한 남자의 헬멧이 작게 딸깍 소리를 내며 벗겨질 때까지 턱 아래쪽을 들어 올렸다.

 

 부상을 입은 남자가 힘겹게 숨을 헐떡이는 소리가 방 안을 가득 채웠다. 그가 손에 닿지 않는 무언가를 찾는 듯 힘없이 좌우를 두리번거렸다. "임무는요?" 그가 물었다.

 

 그의 동료가 한쪽 손을 잡았다. "다시 돌아갈 거야. 지금 당장은 네가 여기저기에 피를 흘려 흔적을 남기는 것을 멈출 때까지 타임아웃이야"

 

 그 남자가 힘없이 웃고 있는 사이, 맥코이가 그의 곁에 주저앉아 눈과 다른 반사신경을 검사했다. "무슨 일이 있었습니까?" 맥코이가 물었다.

 

 "기밀사항입니다" 부상을 입은 남자가 귀에 거슬리는 목소리로 말했다.

 

 "무슨 일인지 당장 말해, 이-" 부상당하지 않은 요원을 올려다본 맥코이가 불신에 가득찬 표정으로 입을 쩍 벌린 채 얼어붙었다. 

 

 "유산탄이야" 그 부상을 입지 않은 요원이 기묘하리만치 부드러운 목소리로 설명했다. "척추 근처에 맞았어. 그의 다리가 제대로 움직이지 않아" 충격에서 재빨리 빠져나온 맥코이가 추가 인원과 들것을 요청했다.

 

 방치된 헬멧에서 잡음이 섞인 오디오 전파와 놀라우리만치 유사한 소리가 흘러나왔다. 부상당하지 않은 요원이 자신의 헬멧을 거칠게 집어들더니 생명이 위태로운 부상자에 무관심해 보이는 세 사람이 서 있는 곳 바로 근처의 벽을 향해 그것을 세차게 집어던졌다. 그 충격으로 충돌 지점의 표면이 움푹 패이고 거미줄 같은 균열이 생겨났다. "저건 이제 쓰지 않겠어, 그러니 나랑 얘기하고 싶거든, 얼굴을 보면서 해!"

 

 그 공격적인 행동으로 인해 그의 옆모습이 스팍에게 처음으로 드러났다. 벌칸인은 폐가 얼어붙는 듯한 기묘한 감각을 느꼈다. 왜냐하면 그는 그 옆모습을 알고 있었기 때문이다. 그는 금빛 머리카락과 전기가 튀는 푸른 눈동자만큼이나 쉽게 그 분노를 알아보았다.

 

 "캡틴" 그가 숨을 들이켰다.

 

 요원 같은 차림의 캡틴 제임스 커크, 실패한 비밀 요원 임무에서 구출된 그가 분노로 굳어진 표정으로 자신의 일등항해사를 향해 돌아섰다. 그의 시선이 스팍에게 닿자, 눈동자가 한결 부드러워졌다. "그들이 널 보낼 거라고는 생각 못했어" 그가 시인했다. "특히나 나도 없는 때에 말이지"

 

 "아처 제독님은 저희가 이의를 제기하는 것을 허락하지 않으셨습니다" 스팍이 무의식적으로 대답했다. 말이 아무 생각없이 입술을 빠져나갔다.

 

 짐이 입술 한쪽을 비틀며 미소지었다. "그랬을 것 같군, 아처라면"

 

 응급 호출된 의료팀이 부산스럽게 전송실로 들어서더니 부상당한 환자를 신속히 들것에 실었다. "그 수트가 그의 주요 신경계 전체에 연결되어 있어" 짐이 그들에게 알려주었다. 그가 한 손가락으로 팔뚝 안쪽을 따라 그렸다. "수없이 많은 바늘과 장치들이 솔기 전체, 심지어는 아주 작은 데까지 심어져 있어. 그걸 떼어내는 건 아주 섬세하고 시간이 많이 걸리는 작업이 될 거야. 정말 조심해야 해"

 

 수트 전체를 그냥 잡아 찢을 준비를 하던 맥코이가 멈칫하더니 험악하게 무언가를 생각하는 표정으로 흘낏 쳐다보았다. 스팍은 그가 이해했다고 생각했다.

 

 만약 수트가 그의 신경계에 '꽂혀'있다면, 그게 짐에게도 마찬가지로 꽂혀 있다는 것인가?

 

 의료팀이 사라지자, 짐이 세 명의 요원을 향해 완전무결한 다이아몬드처럼 단단하고 차갑게 돌아섰다. "당신의 지휘는 끝난 듯 하군" 그가 다른 두 명 - 한 남자와 한 여자 - 를 거느린 키가 크고 어깨가 넓은 인물을 향해 말했다.  "당신에게 방은 하나 마련해 주겠지만, 결코 거길 벗어나선 안돼, 무슨 이유든지 간에. 알아들었어?" 그 인물이 모호하지만 뭔가 요구하는 듯한 손동작을 취하자, 짐이 한 팔 전체를 날카롭고 결단력 있는 동작으로 내미는 것으로 대답했다. "안 돼. 이건 내 함선이고, 내가 지휘해. 그리고 당신이 이끈 임무는 실패했어. 난 넘겨주지 않을 거고, 굴복하지 않을 거야. 그리고 난 복종하지도 않겠어. 우리 얘기는 끝났어. 미스터 스팍" 그가 자신의 부함장에게 덧붙였다. "이 팀을 위한 보안 장소는 마련해 놨어?"

 

 "Aye sir" 그가 지체없이 대답했다.

 

 "보안 요원 전체를 불러서 우리 손님들을 거기까지 모셔다 드리도록 해. 교대 근무조를 짜서 그 방을 언제나 감시하도록 하고. 당신들의 안전을 위해서야" 그가 눈부신 미소를 지으며 요원들에게 덧붙였다. "누구도 당신들을 엿보지 않도록 확실히 하기 위해서지. 비밀 유지, 뭐 그런 거 있잖아"

 

 그 리더가 또다른 손짓을 했다.

 

짐은 신랄하고 거들먹거리는 태도로 그를 무시했다.

 

 그 요원을 격분하게 해 자신을 공격하게 만드는 것이 짐의 의도였는지, 스팍은 궁금했다. 그런 행동을 할 만한 이유는 떠오르지 않았지만, 짐의 과거에 비추어 봤을 때 그럴 가능성은 충분히 있었다.

 

 짐이 종종 C.C.라 부르는 지오토 소위가 이끄는 보안팀이 신속히 도착했다. 그들은 재빨리 상황에 적응함으로써 자신들이 업무에 굉장히 숙달되어 있음을 보여주었다. 그들은 아무것도 묻지 않고도 누구를 보호해야 할지 그리고 그를 무엇으로부터 보호해야 할지 판단할 수 있었다. 요원들과 대립하지는 않았지만 그들의 반감은 아주 명백했다.

 

 스팍은 그들의 사무적인 태도가 꽤 괜찮다는 생각이 들었다. 기진맥진한 채 양 손을 전송 단말기 위에 얹고 고개를 숙인 짐을 남겨두고, 그 요원들이 순식간에 그에게서 격리되었다. 

 

 "Sir," 스팍이 조심스레 물어보았다. "다치셨습니까?"

 

 캡틴이 고개를 저었다. "그냥 피곤할 뿐이야"

 

 "이... 임무 도중 충분한 수면을 취하지 못하셨습니까?"

 

 짐이 행복하다기보다는 몹시 피곤하고 체념한 듯한 소리를 내며 웃었다. "못 잤어, 이상. 일이 끝나거나 완전히 망할 때까지 우리는 토막잠조차 자지 않아. 맙소사, 커피 한 잔을 위해 살인도 하겠어"

 

 "아마 그럴 필요는 없겠죠" 스팍이 무뚝뚝하게 대답했다. "레플리케이터가 캡틴의 숙소에 있고, 거기서 수면을 취할 수도 있을 겁니다. 당신의 임무는, 언급하신대로 '완전히 망했'으니까요"  

 

 캡틴이 다시 재밌다는 듯 온화하게 웃음을 터뜨리며 몸을 일으켰다. "좋은 지적이야. 이걸 입은 상태로는 잠을 못 잔다는 점을 제외하면 말이지" 그가 손바닥을 위로 하고 손을 폈다가 쥐며 희미한 광택을 관찰했다. "이게 그림자 속에 있을 때 네가 봐야 하는데. 우리는 거의 투명인간이나 마찬가지야"

 

 호기심을 느낀 스팍이 저도 모르게 앞으로 걸어나와 짐의 왼쪽 손목 끝부분을 만졌다. "이 소재는 낯설군요"

 

 스팍이 살펴볼 수 있도록 팔을 들어올린 상태로 짐이 고개를 끄덕였다. "응. 비밀 요원들은 최고의 장비를 지급받거든. 공짜 현장 테스트 겸 생명도 지켜주지. 가끔은. 이런 수트는 5년쯤 뒤면 스타플릿에서도 전반적으로 쓰이게 될 거야. 그때쯤 되면 비밀 요원팀은 이 수트가 마치 총격전에서 수건 한 장만 걸친 것처럼 보일 더 나은 물건을 갖고 있겠지. 그때쯤이면 투명인간 수트도 완성되어 있을지 몰라" 스팍이 자신을 놓아주자 그가 팔짱을 끼며 놀렸다.

 

 "혼자서 수트를 벗을 수 있습니까?" 양 손을 등 뒤에서 맞잡으며 벌칸인이 물었다.

 

 "아니, 여기에는 굉장히 많은 바늘과 센서 그리고 추적장치 같은게 달려있어. 플랭크(Flank.측면)를 아주 조심히 다뤄야 한다고 본즈에게 경고한 건 과장이 아니야"

 

 스팍의 눈썹이 올라갔다. "플랭크(Flank) 라고요?"

 

 "아, 젠장" 한 손은 배에 걸친 채 다른 손으로 자신의 콧잔등을 쥐며 짐이 고개를 저었다. "말하면 안되는 거였는데. 그건 그의 이름이 아니야" 그가 다시 자신의 일등항해사를 쳐다보며 지친듯 설명했다. "전문 요원들은 모두 이름이 없어, 그냥 포지션 뿐이지. 신원을 보호하기 위해서야. 그는 후면 방어와 측면을 맡고 있어, 그래서... 응. 주로 내부 회선으로 연락해 뭔가를 전달하기 위해 있는 이름일 뿐이야" 그가 방치된 플랭크의 헬멧을 향해 고개를 까딱거렸다. "저기에 내부 통신 장치가 내장되어 있거든. 완전 방음이야. 밖에서는 어떤 소리도 들을 수 없어. 하지만 안쪽에서는 네 귀에 대고 얘기하는 것처럼 크게 들리지. 가끔은 아주 불쾌해"

 

 "그 팀 내에서 당신의 포지션은 무엇입니까?" 스팍이 헬멧을 쳐다보며 물어보았다. "임무 수행 중 그들은 당신을 뭐라고 부릅니까, 당신의 신원을 보호하기 위해서요?"

 

 "커크" 스팍이 호기심이 담긴 눈으로 그를 마주보자 그가 반쯤 미소지었다. "난 전문 요원이 아니야" 그가 크게 손짓하며 설명했다. "공백이 생겼을 때 땜빵을 하는 파트 타임 자원봉사자일 뿐이지" 그가 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "난 더이상 그것조차도 아니어야 하지만, 이 조직이 좀 집요해서. 싫다는 건 싫다는 뜻이잖아, 안 그래?"

 

 스팍이 눈을 깜박였다. "조금 전에 예상했던 것보다 더욱 피곤한 듯 하군요, 캡틴. 논리적인 사고가 약간 힘들어 보입니다. 숙소로 돌아가지 않으시겠습니까?"

 

 짐이 팔짱을 끼고 머리를 젖힌 채 밝게 웃었다. "Man, 이 거지같은 임무를 너와 함께 할 수 있다면 어떤 대가라도 지불할 텐데. 넌 정말 놀라워"

 

 스팍이 대답을 생각해내기도 전에 통신 장치가 삐 소리를 냈다. (다행스런 일이었다. 대답할 말이 없었기 때문이다)  [맥코이가 스팍에게. 너희들 아직도 거기에 있어?]

 

 스팍이 통신 장치를 향해 걸어갔다. "스팍이네. 캡틴 커크는 나와 함께 있어. 무슨 일이지, 닥터?"

 

 [잘 들어, 스팍. 짐이 혼자서 그 수트 벗게 놔두지 마. 이 꼬맹이의 옷은 엉망이야. 우리 모두가 달라붙어도 한번에 1인치 밖에 못 벗겨내. 그리고 그를 묶어두지 않았다면 어떤 고통을 겪었을지 모르겠어. 뭘로 만들었는지 몰라도 자를 수조차 없어. 짐을 숙소로 데려가서 한동안 바쁘게 해 주겠어? 자면 안돼. 벗어도 안 되고. 불필요한 움직임도 안돼. 한시간 쯤 뒤엔 그 녀석 것도 작업할 수 있을 거야. 알겠지?]

 

 "알았네" 스팍이 대답했다.

 

 [좋아. 맥코이 아웃]

 

 스팍이 그를 향해 돌아섰을 때 짐은 조금 지나치게 창백하고 핼쑥한 얼굴로 희미하게 웃고 있었다. 그는 그 무엇보다 잠이 필요했지만 잘 수 없었다. 그리고 짐의 안락함을 외면해야 한다는 점이 스팍의 가슴 속에 뭔가 불편한 감정을 불러일으켰다.

 

 그가 그 느낌을 떨쳐내며 다시 양 손을 등 뒤에 올려놓았다. "가실까요, 캡틴?"

 

 "응" 짐은 문을 향해 움직이는 대신 자신의 일등항해사를 계속해서 쳐다보았다. "미안해" 마침내 그가 피로로 거칠어진 목소리로 입을 열었다. "게임 약속을 지키지 못해서" 그가 조금 힘없이 손짓했다. "조금 지체됐었거든"

 

 스팍이 고개를 끄덕였다. "이해할 수 있는 지연이었습니다, sir. 이 팀과의 임무가 단순한 체스 게임보다 훨씬 중요하니까요. 이해합니다"

 

 "아냐" 짐이 주장했다. "넌 이해 못해. 그리고 이건 더 중요한 일 따위가 아니었어. 난 제독에게 더 이상 임무를 수행할 수 없다고 얘기했어, 스팍. 이 팀은 지원자 중심으로 움직여. 심지어 전문 요원들조차도. 그 여자가 이번 임무 초대장을 내밀었을 때, 난 거절했어. 내 자리는 여기야, 엔터프라이즈. 평범한 상황이었다면 네게 알리지도 않은 채 떠나는 일은 결코 없었을 거야"

 

 "초대를 거절하셨다면서"  스팍은 짐의 고요한 표정에서 뭔가 스스로도 콕 집어낼 수 없는 특징이나 기색을 찾으며 조심스럽게 말했다. "어째서 가신 겁니까?" 

 

 "내 발로 간 게 아냐. 납치된 거지" 그가 한숨을 내쉬며 두 눈을 감고 엄지손가락으로 자신의 관자놀이를 꾹 눌렀다. "임무 보고 직후 그들이 날 태웠어. 궤도를 벗어나자 장비를 착용하지 않으면 스타플릿 지휘복 차림으로 미지의 행성에 떨어뜨린다더군. 이게 괜찮은 셔츠이긴 하지만 눈에 띄는 편이잖아. 하지만 난 갈 생각이 없었어. 그래서 내가 말했지. 알프(the Alph)-" 그가 이마를 찌푸리더니 고개를 절래절래 흔들었다. "...그러니까, 난 공식적인 이의를 제기했어"

 

 스팍은 이 상황에 대해 자신이 알고 있는 바를 되짚어 보았다 : 특수 요원팀은 스타플릿 캡틴을 실질적으로 납치함으로써 절차를 위반할 정도로 짐이 참여하기를 간절히 원했다. 짐은 분명히 이 팀과 한동안 '임무를 수행해' 왔고, 팀과 상당히 잘 알고 있는 듯 했다. 말을 하다 말았지만 '알프'(the Alph)라는 이름 혹은 직함은 개나 늑대 무리에서 우두머리를 지칭할 때 사용하는 '알파'(the Alpha)일 가능성이 컸다. 이 정보를 파이크 제독과 짐이 나눈 최근의 대화와 스팍이 짐의 일등항해사가 되기 이전의 충돌과 결합해 보니, 유감스럽게도 복잡한 이 일이 이해되기 시작했다.

 

 "이 요원들이 그 하운즈로군요(the Hounds)" 짐의 얼굴을 쳐다보며 스팍이 조용히 입을 열었다. "당신이 한때 '알피'라 불렀던 그 불쾌한 남자가 이들을 이끌고 있으며, 그가 사실상 이 팀의 알파 혹은 리드 요원인 거죠"

 

 "이런 젠장" 짐이 양 손으로 자신의 얼굴을 북북 문질렀다. "네가 그러지 않길 바랬는데. 넌 날 군법회의에 서게 만들 거야"

 

 "그럴 가능성은 아주 낮습니다" 스팍은 캡틴의 지친 듯한 모습을 눈으로 훑으며 무심히 안심시켰다. "이제, sir, 우리는 CMO의 지시에 따라야 합니다. 그가 캡틴의 수트를 살펴볼 수 있을 때까지 저도 함께 기다리겠습니다" 짐이 문을 향해 무거운 발걸음을 옮기기 시작하자, 벌칸인이 주저하며 덧붙였다. "어쩌면 우리는... 캡틴이 임무 보고를 위해 엔터프라이즈를 떠나기 전 언급하셨던 '재대결'을 할 수도 있을 겁니다, sir. 짐. 체스 세트는 여전히 제 숙소에 있고 언제든 꺼내올 수 있습니다"

 

 그때 짐이 보인 미소는 높고 구석진 선반에서 체스 세트를 꺼낼 노력을 기울일만했다.

 


	15. Atlas and the Dogs of War II

 어느 정도 예상했던 대로 짐은 최상의 경기력을 보이지 못했다. 스팍의 건너편에서 우아하게 몸을 늘어뜨린 그는 두 다리를 쭉 뻗어 의자 아래쪽으로 밀어넣었다. 주먹 쥔 오른손 마디 위에 뺨을 얹고 푸른 눈으로 열심히 집중했지만, 그의 관심은 체스판을 향해 있지 않았다. 그러기로 마음만 먹었다면 스팍은 10분 안에 그를 완패시킬 수도 있었을 것이다.

 침묵 속에 멍하니 게임을 한지 거의 30분 째에 접어들었을 때 스팍이 마침내 입을 열었다. "의논하고 싶은 문제라도 있습니까, 캡틴? 캡틴의 주의를 흐트리는 문제가 무엇이건 해결책을 찾는데 제가 도움을 드릴 수도 있을 겁니다"

 짐의 눈동자가 탐색하듯 잠시 스팍을 향해 깜박거리다가 다시 게임판 위로 되돌아갔다. 그가 입술을 굳게 다물었다. 그는 달리 아무런 대답도 하지 않았다.

 그래서 스팍은 짐의 퀸을 위협하는 위치로 자신의 룩을 옮겼다. "지금껏 제가 관찰한 바로는, 일등항해사의 의무에는 캡틴의...민감한 문제를 돕는 일도 포함됩니다. 만약 그 주제가 민감한 것이라면 저는 상당히 신중해질 수 있습니다"

 또 다른 길고 무거운 침묵 끝에 몸을 앞으로 내민 짐은 자신의 퀸을 보호할 뿐만 아니라 스팍의 킹을 위협하기 위해 마지막으로 남은 자신의 비숍을 움직였다. "체크" 그들이 짐의 숙소에 자리를 잡은 이후 그의 입에서 나온 첫 번째 단어였다. 테이블쪽으로 상체를 내민 자세 그대로 그가 두 손을 잡고 팔꿈치를 의자 팔걸이에 기댔다. 입을 여는 그의 푸른 눈동자는 겨울처럼 차가웠다. "체스에 대해 얘기해 볼까"

 스팍은 기다렸다.

 "난 최근 한동안 특정한 경기에 참여해 왔어. 뭔가 진전을 보이는데 너무 오랜 시간이 걸려서 조금 좌절감을 느끼고 있는 중이지. 봐. 이 게임에서는 킹이 너무 멀리 있어서 더없이 이상적이야. 요약하자면. 네가 이걸 뭐라고 부르건 보통은 문제가 되지 않아. 하지만 퀸은..." 그가 손을 뻗어 가장 강력한 말의 움푹 패인 왕관을 만지며 손 끝으로 키스하듯 정교히 조각된 말을 쓰다듬었다. "그녀에 대해 알게 되자마자 난 퀸을 뒤쫓아왔어. 그녀는 위험해. 왜냐하면 그녀는 다른 말들을 모두 폰(Pawn. 졸병)인 것처럼 쓰거든. 소모품처럼. 그리고 그들은 그녀가 그러도록 그냥 내버려-" 고개를 저으며 손을 거둬들인 그가 한 손으로 자신의 얼굴을 감쌌다. "폰 외에는" 그가 손으로 뺨을 부드럽게 감싸며 말했다. "룩이 하나 있어. 그는 그녀의 지시를 맹목적으로 따르고, 그게 그가 폰이 아닌 유일한 이유지. 킹을 잡기 위해서는 퀸을 무력화시켜야 해. 그리고 그러기 위해서는-"

 "룩이 제거되어야겠군요" 스팍이 말했다. 그가 자신의 캡틴을 관찰했다. "여기서 캡틴의 역할은 무엇입니까? 캡틴은 어떤 위치에서 플레이 하는 겁니까?"

 짐이 한숨을 내쉬며 붙잡힌 자신의 폰들 중 하나를 튕겨 넘어뜨렸다. "난 또 하나의 폰이 되도록 투입되었어"

 "추측컨대, 퀸이 자신의 실수를 깨닫는 데는 그리 오랜 시간이 걸리지 않았겠군요"

 "응" 짐의 입술이 한순간 즐겁게 휘었다가 곧 차갑고 빈틈없는 선으로 되돌아갔다. "그녀가 원하는 대로 쓸 수 있는 능력있는 말들이 그렇게 많았는데도, 그녀는 게임판에서 두 개의 룩을 가져본 건 처음인 것처럼 굴더군. 그 점이 나를 엄청 열받게 만들었지만, 뭐 어쨌거나. 그건 내가 이용할 수 있는 약점이야. 내가 일단 방법을 알아내기만 하면 말이지. 그리고 그렇게 하지 않으면 안돼. 내가 그녀의 말들 중 하나가 되지 않을 거라는 사실을 그녀가 깨닫기 전에. 그녀가 게임판에서 고개를 들어 내가 반대편에서 플레이하는 것을 보게 되면 잔뜩 화가 나겠지. 그런 일이 일어나기 전에 그녀를 체크메이트 시켜야 해"

 "그녀를 코너에 몰아넣기 전에, 캡틴이 적이라는 사실을 그녀가 알게 되면 어떤 결과가 발생합니까?" 스팍이 신중히 물어보았다.

 짐이 게임판에서 자신의 킹을 들어올려 기품있는 선을 살펴보더니 그것을 그가 일전에 사로잡은 말들 사이에 놓았다. "여전히 체크메이트 상태겠지만, 살아남는 쪽은 내가 아니겠지"

 스팍이 일순 조용해졌다. "무슨 뜻입니까, sir?"

 "은유적인 표현은 잠시 제쳐두자고" 그가 자신의 분노를 감추는데 거의 도움이 되지 않는 미소를 지으며 제안했다. "숫자로 넘어가 볼까. 그녀 밑에서 임무를 수행한 대원들의 한 해 사망률이 63%야. 이 통계 수치는 다른 팀의 3배에 달하지만 그 누구도 그녀에게 책임을 묻지 않았어. 그녀는 자신의 감시하에 정말 합법적인 방법으로 사람들을 죽음으로 몰아넣는데 아주 뛰어나. 그래서 내가 자신의 적임을 깨닫고 그녀가 날 손보려 들면, 게임 끝이야." 캡틴이 차분한 눈과 쌀쌀한 표정으로 어깨를 으쓱였다. "그녀는 경보 한번 울리지 않고 날 스타플릿 사령부로부터 빼낼 수 있음을 이미 증명했어. 다른 어디서든 날 납치하는건 애들 장난일 테지"

  
 벌칸인이 자세를 바꾸었다. 뭔가 뜨겁고 불편한 것이 그의 혈관 속을 질주했다. "캡틴이 엔터프라이즈에 승선해 계셨다면-"

  
 짐이 살짝 손을 흔들어 그의 말을 끊었다. "우리는 그녀의 팀을 이송하는 중이잖아. 이걸로 나중에 이 일을 또 맡길 만한 만만한 대상이 된 거지. 그들은 공식적인 요청 없이도 승선할 수 있어. 어쨌거나 이 녀석들은 최고거든. 게다가 난 원정 임무도, 상륙 허가도, 제독들에게 적대감을 불러일으키는 일도 좋아하잖아. 그 bitch 때문에 나 자신을 고립시키는 일은 없을 거야. Oops" 그가 슬쩍 말을 바꿨다. "물론, 퀸 말이야"

 스팍은 자신의 양 손을 깍지껴 조심스럽게 테이블 위에 올려놓으며 이 문제를 여러 각도에서 고려해 보았다. "룩이 반드시 물리적으로 무력화되어야 합니까?" 그가 물었다.

  
 "이봐, 나도 이게 그렇게 쉬웠으면 좋겠어. 그를 그냥 쓰러뜨리면 되는 문제였다면, 몇 달도 전에 그 자식의 엉덩이를 걷어차 주었을 거야. 그는 강해" 짐이 한쪽 어깨를 으쓱이며 말했다. "그가 날 꼼짝 못하게 만들면, 난 끝난거야. 다행히도 그는 그렇게 재빠르지 않아. 그렇게 똑똑하지도 않고" 그가 장갑을 낀 손으로 공기를 수직으로 갈랐다. "뭐랄까 하나밖에 모르는 녀석이지. 아냐, 그들을 제거하려면 공식적인 수사를 유도할 만한 증거와 함께 사람들 앞에 밀어 넣어야 해. 제길, 혐의는 충분한데" 그가 호기심 어린 시선으로 자신의 방을 둘러보았다. "운이 없다면" 그가 건조하게 말했다. "그들이 이미 이 숙소에 도청기를 설치해 놨을 거야" 그가 자신의 검정 수트로 시선을 떨구었다. 장갑을 낀 그의 한 손이 멍하니 쇄골부터 흉골을 쓰다듬자, 몸에 밀착되어 희미하게 무지개빛을 뿜어내는 소재와 그림자에 의해 세세하게 드러난 넓게 퍼진 근육조직이 스팍의 시선을 무심결에 끌어당겼다.

  
 잠깐의 당혹스러운 순간 동안, 그의 나무랄 데 없는 제어력과 상황의 엄중함에도 불구하고 스팍은 캡틴의 신체 라인 하나하나와 그가 가진 복합적인 우아함, 존재에서 뿜어져 나오는 광채에서 조금도 시선을 뗄 수 없는 자신을 발견했다.

  
 어느 우주에서건, 이와 동등한 존재가 있을까?

  
 "물론" 자신의 생각에 너무 몰두해 있었기에 전혀 스팍답지 않은 산만함을 눈치채지 못한 짐이 중얼거렸다. "난 이게 우리의 말이나 행동 혹은 생각 모두를 감시하도록 도청기가 심어져 있는 것은 아닐까 하고 항상 의심했었어" 그가 뒤로 기대어 앉으며 오른발을 왼쪽 무릎 위에 올려놓고 양 팔을 벌렸다. "만약 그들이 비밀 유지에 관한 최고 규정을 어겼다고 날 체포하기 위해 떼지어 이 숙소에 나타난다면, 내가 허락할테니 관여하지 마"

  
 "몹시 비논리적이군요, 캡틴" 스팍이 대답했다. 그의 시선은 여지껏 머물렀던 곳에 관한 단 하나의 힌트도 없이 재빨리 당면한 문제로 되돌아왔다. "최소한 저는 엔터프라이즈에서의 당신의 부재를 증명할 적절한 형식의 문서 제출을 요구할 겁니다"

 짐이 활짝 웃으며 눈동자를 굴렸다. "물론이지, 모든 건 공식적으로 해 둬"

"그러한 절차는 이유가 있기에 표준화된 것입니다" 일등항해사가 지적했다.

 "거럼" 그의 캡틴이 장난스러운 미소로 입술을 휘며 코웃음을 쳤다. "그래서 모든 게 엉망이 되어버렸을 때, 너에게는 규정이- 맙소사!" 마치 고전압 쇼크라도 받은 듯 짐이 갑자기 거칠게 움직이더니, 양 발로 바닥을 딛고 두 손으로 팔걸이를 움켜쥔 채 계시라도 받은 듯 푸른 눈을 커다랗게 떴다. "바로 그거야!" 그가 자리에서 벌떡 일어서며 갑작스럽게 테이블 위로 몸을 기울이자 체스 말들이 여기저기 흩어졌다. 강렬한 고마움을 담은 본능적인 표현으로, 짐은 스팍의 얼굴을 양 손으로 붙들었다. 검지와 엄지의 곡선이 날렵한 귀를 감싸쥐었다. 그와 견고한 우정을 나누고 있는 상대라면 누구에게건 했을 법한, 단호하고 무의식적인 행동이었다. 인간들 사이에서였다면 별 일이 아니었을 것이다.

 

 하지만 스팍은 인간이 아니었고, 짐의 장갑은 벌칸인에게 유입되는 혼란스러운 감정과 생각의 파편을 하나도 막아주지 못했다. 그 무엇도 그러한 행위에 대한 벌칸인의 본능적인 반응을 짐에게 드러내는 스팍의 순수한 충격을 가려주지 못했다. 짐이 제대로 휴식을 취했거나 퀸과 그녀의 룩을 깨뜨리는 일에 조금 덜 몰두해 있었더라면, 그는 결코 자신의 일등항해사를 그런 식으로 만지지 않았을 것이다. 하지만 그는 그랬다. 스팍의 커다래진 눈과 조심스럽게 조절했지만 살짝 거칠어져 있는 호흡을 눈치채지 못한 채.

  
 "넌 천재야" 짐은 스팍을 놓아준 뒤 기뻐 날뛰며 방을 뛰쳐나갔다.

  
 스팍이 그 순간적인 상호작용의 충격으로부터 회복하는 데는 거의 15초 가량이 걸렸다. 떨리는 자신의 양손을 애써 진정시킨 그는 마음의 평정과 안정적인 사고를 되찾기 위해 두 눈을 감았다.

  
 인간의 기준으로도 짐은 접촉을 아주 좋아하는 편이었다. 그 접촉은 그에게 아무런 의미도 없었을 것이다. 그리고 그의 평소 행동 패턴을 고려한 맥코이가 처방을 내릴 가능성이 큰 연장된 휴식 후에 이 일을 떠올리게 된다면, 그는 아마 후회할 것이다. 이번 일은 지나친 수면부족에서 온 과도한 스트레스의 결과이자 유감스러운 커크의 별난 습관(Kirkian quirk)으로 제쳐두는 것이 최선이다. 중요한 것은, 한 걸음 내딛을 때마다 해로운 신체적 부상을 가중시키는 원인이 될지 모를 수트 차림으로 함선 안을 질주하고 있을 짐이었다. 그는 이 문제에 집중할 것이다. 모든 허상 감각을 무시하고. 자신의 머리칼에 닿은 시원한 손가락들, 얼굴에 깃털처럼 와닿은 따뜻한 숨결, 눈동자가 반짝였고 가까웠고 불가능할 정도로 파란-

  
 스팍이 지켜보기로 한 동안 짐에게 문제가 발생한다면, 맥코이가 주먹이라도 휘두르려 할 것이다.

  
 그 생각을 이용해 짐에 대한 기억을 차단하고 자신의 머리속 사적인 영역 안에 잘 넣어둔 뒤, 벌칸인은 캡틴의 숙소를 빠져나가며 양 손을 등 뒤에서 맞잡고, 자신의 피보호자가 목적지로 삼을 가능성이 큰 함교를 향해 성큼성큼 걸어갔다.

  
 그가 거기에 도착했을 때, 짐은 자신의 지휘석 앞에 서서 일등항해사로서는 거의 이해가 가지 않는 설명을 하는 중이었다. "평소 너희들이 기준점으로 삼는 전문성의 기준이 뭐건" 그가 평소와 달리 심각한 함교 대원들에게 말했다. "두 배로 늘려. 무표정을 유지할 자신이 없다고 생각되거든 - 난 그렇다 해도 신경 안쓰니까, 지금 그냥 일찌감치 인정해 - 자신의 계기판에서 눈 떼지 말고. 너희한테 말 걸더라도 내가 막아 줄게. 아마 그러지는 않을 테니 그 점은 염려하지 마. 혹시 직접 부르더라도 무시해. 내가 알아서 할게. 이것만 기억해 둬. : 불안함이나 불편함을 내비치는 것도 꿈틀대거나 움찔거리는 것도 약점을 드러내는 것도, 아무것도 안돼" 그가 험악하게 얼굴을 구기며 팔짱을 꼈다. "너희들을 노출시키는 건 내가 가장 바라지 않는 일이지만 놓치기에는 너무 좋은 기회라서. 게다가 잘 안 풀릴 수도 있어. 상황은?" 그가 함교에서 유일하게 적극적으로 작업중인 우후라에게 물었다.

  
 "회의 요청서를 제출했습니다, sir. 아처 제독님이 대기중입니다 ; 그분만 기다리면 돼요"

"그분은 결코 꾸물대는 법이 없지" 짐이 다시 한 번 함교를 둘러보며, 각각의 대원들의 눈을 차례차례 마주보았다. "최소 인원만 남을 시간이야" 그가 말했다.

  
 필수 인원을 제외한 모두가 자신의 자리에서 일어나 엄숙히 터보리프트 안으로 줄지어 들어갔다.

  
 짐이 스팍을 힐끗 보았다. "전문가답게 네 부서에 있던가 아니면 연대를 위해 지휘석 뒤로 와" 그가 무슨 생각을 하는지 알 수 없는 어두운 눈빛으로 수수께끼같이 말했다. "네가 선택해"

  
 우후라가 마침내 짐이 요청한 회의를 연결했을 때, 스팍은 캡틴의 뒤에 서 있었다. 스팍이 한 번도 만난 적 없는 여성 제독의 차가운 얼굴이 스크린을 가득 채웠다. 칙칙한 금발머리는 그녀의 머리 뒤쪽에서 수수하게 쪽이 지어 있었고, 그녀의 날카로운 뺨과 턱 선을 부드럽게 해줄 머리카락은 한올도 내려와 있지 않았다. 짐을 꿰뚫듯이 쳐다보는 창백한 회색 눈동자는 전파 너머로도 위협적이었다. 그녀의 체구는 가냘팠지만, 스팍은 명시적인 신체적 위협의 결핍을 무해함으로 오인하지 않았다. 이 여성은 의도적으로 자신의 하급자들을 죽음으로 내몬 사람이었고, 자신을 파멸시키려는 짐의 계획을 밝혀낸다면 한치의 망설임도 없이 그를 죽일 사람이었다.

  
 이 사람이 퀸이었다.

  
 짐의 첫번째 수.

  
 "피터스(Peters) 제독님" 캡틴이 그의 대원들이 들어왔던 것과는 전혀 다른, 딱딱하고 인간미 없는 톤으로 인사했다. "바쁘신 와중에 저와 개인적으로 이야기하기 위해 짬을 내주셔서 감사인사를 드려야 하겠군요" 

 

 그러한 말을 하고 있음에도 짐은 자신의 고마움을 전하기 위한 어떠한 노력도 하지 않았다.

  
 "언제나처럼 반항적이군" 그녀가 냉담히 대답했다. "뭘 원하지, 커크?"

  
 짐이 한 손으로 짧고 거칠게 손짓했다. "절차를 따르는 중이죠, ma'am. 이 메시지는 제독님의 팀이 구출되었고 격리되었으며, 스타플릿 사령부로 돌아갈 때까지 봉인된 개인 파일로 통합될 임시 의료 파일에 모든 부상이 기록되었음을 알려드리기 위한 것입니다"

  
 피터스 제독이 의혹을 내뿜으며 꼿꼿한 자세로 눈을 가늘게 떴다. "자네답지 않게 철두철미하군"

 "뿐만 아니라" 짐이 어두운 미소를 지으며 덧붙였다. "미완의 특수 작전은 정규 스타플릿 대원의 도움을 필요로 한다는 것과 관련된 스타플릿 명령 173호 4항에 따라, 우리는 임무 파일에 접근하는데 필요한 기밀 취급 권한을 가진 대원이 탄 가장 가까운 스타쉽에 실패한 임무를 이관하는 절차를 시작했습니다"

  
 제독의 표정이 굳어졌다.

 "운 좋게도" 캡틴이 차갑게 말했다. "어쩌다보니 저에게 그 권한이 있더군요. 그리고 스타플릿 기함 엔터프라이즈의 캡틴으로서 제가 책임지고 원래 조건대로 임무를 완수하겠습니다"

 "그 원래 조건에는 5인조로 구성된 팀이 필요해" 피터스가 입술을 말아올리며 그에게 말했다. "자네 측 인원 네 명을 승인하려면 특수 요원 팀의 리더가 필요할 테지만, 난 승인하지 않겠어"

 

 짐이 작게 입술을 휘며 사악하게 히죽였다. "당신의 지원 없이 제가 무슨 일을 하겠습니까? 보아하니 이 임무는 방금 끝난 것 같군요"

 "스타플릿 사령부로부터 통신이 들어오고 있습니다" 우후라가 말했다.

 "연결시켜" 짐이 지시했다. 스크린이 짐, 피터스 그리고 아처 제독 사이의 3자 회의가 되도록 나뉘어졌다. 아처의 표정은 으르렁거리는 기색을 제외하면 굉장히 프로다웠다. "글쎄요, 아실지 모르겠지만" 캡틴이 생각에 잠긴 채 입을 열었다. "또 다른 특수 요원 팀의 리더죠. Sir, 라일럼 임무를 수행할 수 있도록 제 대원 4명에 대한 임시 권한을 승인해 주시길 요청드립니다"

 "승인하네" 아처가 지체없이 대답했다.

  
 "아처 제독님께서 구출 임무 상황을 체크하기 위해 연락을 주시다니 다행이군요" 짐이 사악한 미소를 지으며 피터스에게 말했다. "그렇지 않은가요?"

  
 피터스는 아무런 대답도 없이 엔터프라이즈와의 연결을 끊었다.

  
 "자네가 지금 무슨 짓을 하고 있는지 알길 바라네" 아처가 캡틴에게 경고했다.

 짐이 척 하고 경례했다. "임무는 조건 그대로 완수될 겁니다, sir"

 "... 그 얘기가 아니지 않나, 커크" 통신을 끝낼 때까지도 그는 여전히 고개를 절래절래 흔들고 있었다.

  
 "자!" 짐이 함교를 휙 둘러보며 대원들을 향해 거친 미소를 지어보였다. "너희들이 이렇게 가까이에서 부기맨을 마주칠 일은 두 번 다시 없길 바래보자고. 너희들 모두 완벽했어. 우후라, 보안 부서에 연락해서 최고의 자격을 갖춘 지원자 네 명을 준비실로 보내달라고 해줘. 이 일이 매우 위험할 수 있다는 것을 반드시 알려야 해. 지원자만 가는 거야"

(boogieman. 부기맨. 침대 밑이나 벽장 속에 있다가 말 안 듣는 어린이를 괴롭히는 서양귀신)

  
 "Aye sir."

 "미스터 술루, 함선을 돌려. 궤도에 도착하게 되면 알려주고, 가능한 한 가장 멀리서 안전 거리 유지하는 거 기억해"

 "Aye sir."

 "미스터 스팍, 지휘를-"

 "잠시 말씀 좀 나눌 수 있겠습니까, sir?"

 "...미스터 술루. 지휘를 맡아"

 술루가 방긋 웃었다. "Aye sir."

  
 짐이 터보리프트를 향해 성큼성큼 걸어가며 스팍더러 따라오라고 손짓했다. "뭘 원해?"

 스팍이 양 손을 등 뒤에서 맞잡으며 짐과 함께 터보리프트 안으로 들어갔다. "당신이 요청하신 보안 대원 지원자의 숫자에 관해 설명을 듣고 싶습니다"

  
 "피터스 말이 맞아" 짐이 시인했다. "원칙대로 하게 된다면 난 알파가 가졌던 것과 같은 수의 대원이 필요할 거야. 지원자 네 명에 나를 더하면 다섯이 되지. 그리고 보안 부서는 이런 작전을 위해 최고의 훈련을 받은 대원들이 있잖아. 물리학자가 필요할 일은 아니거든"

  
 "그런 경우라면, sir. 제가 지원하고 싶습니다. 벌칸인의 힘은 인간의 세 배에 달합니다" 그가 불필요하게 지적했다. "불확실한 상황에서 마인드 멜드의 가치는 말할 것도 없죠. 제가 당신과 동행하는 것이 유일하게 논리적입니다"

  
 캡틴은 리프트를 멈춰세우고 한참을 조용히 자신의 일등항해사를 관찰했다. "함선은 누가 지키고?"

 "라일라가 궤도에 있는 엔터프라이즈를 심각하게 위협하기에 충분한 기술력을 개발하는 일을 게을리 해왔기 때문에, 술루 중위가 지시에 따른다면 곤란을 겪는 일은 없을 겁니다"

  
 "...알았어" 짐에게 끝없이 반 걸음 뒤쳐지는 듯한 하루를 보낸 뒤라, 살짝 당황해하는 그를 보는 것은 어딘지 즐겁기까지 했다. "이번 일은 네로 임무 같지는 않을 거야. 너도 알고 있겠지?"

  
 스팍이 한쪽 눈썹을 들어올렸다. "우리는 상세한 계획과 제독님의 지원 모두를 갖춘 상황에서 이 임무를 시작하고 있으므로, 고유의 차이점을 추론할 수 있었습니다, 네"

 짐이 다시 웃기 시작했다. "우리가 같은 페이지에 있는 한은"

(As long as we're on the same page.")

  
 벌칸인이 골똘히 생각하며 고개를 기울였다. "무엇의 같은 페이지 말입니까, 캡틴?"

  
 "신경쓰지 마. 있잖아," 스팍이 대답하기도 전에 그가 말을 이어나갔다. "나는 가서 알파에게 임무 파일을 넘겨받아야 해. 그들이 안전한 환경에 있기 때문에 아마도 모두가 헬멧을 벗었을 테니까, 너는 상황실에 먼저 가 있거나 아니면-"

  
 "문 앞에서 기다리겠습니다, sir. 일등항해사가 필요해질 경우에 대비해서요" 그가 전문가다운 기운을 내뿜으며 설명했다.

  
 마침내 터보리프트의 문이 열리자 짐이 눈동자를 굴리며 걸어나왔다. "응. 그럼. 물론 네가 그 녀석들을 집어던질 수 있을 정도의 거리에 있지 않으면 그들을 못 믿는다는 사실과는 전혀 관계가 없는 거겠지.

  
 "제가 그들 중 한 명을 집어던질 가능성은 극히 낮습니다만, 이론적으로는 가능합니다. 적절한 상황에서라면 저는 상당한 거리를 둘 수 있습니다"

 "것 봐" 캡틴이 기쁜 듯이 말했다. "네가 이런 임무에 잘 어울릴 줄 알았어" 그들은 요원들을 위해 지정된 구역에 도착했다 : 칸막이로 나뉜 일련의 회의실들. "보고해" 스팍의 예상보다 다소 심각하게 임무를 수행 중인 보안 장교들에게 짐이 지시했다.

 

 보아하니, 짐이 이 요원들에게 혹사당한다는 말이 이미 그들 부서에까지 퍼진 듯 했다. 흥미롭군.

  
 "리더로 보이는 자는 동쪽 홀에 있습니다, sir. 다른 두 명은 여전히 서쪽에 있구요" 중위가 어깨를 으쓱이며 불만스러운 표정을 지었다. "그가 그 쪽으로 이동한 뒤 10분쯤 전에 칸막이를 내렸습니다. 이유는 모르겠습니다. 죄송합니다, sir"

  
 "네가 사과할 일은 아무 것도 없어" 짐이 동쪽홀로 통하는 문을 쳐다보며 어딘지 산만하게 대답했다. 그가 자신의 결의에 찬 표정을 퍼즐 조각처럼 수집하고 있던 스팍을 힐끗 보았다.

  
 퀸이 자신의 룩에게 연락해 임무를 떠맡기로 한 짐의 결정을 알렸음이 분명했다. 그러한 사전경고는 엔터프라이즈의 캡틴이 자신의 새로운 임무를 완수하는 것을 가로막을 수 없을 것이다. 룩의 임무를 빼앗으려는 짐의 진짜 동기를 퀸이 이해했건 말건, 이것은 유익한 지표는 아니었다. 한편 이것은 알파가 짐의 노력을 방해하기에 충분한 기회를 제공할 것이고, 그것은... 불운한 일이 될 것이다.

 

 짐이 스팍에게 긴장된 미소를 내비쳤다. "금방 돌아올게"

  
 불안감에도 불구하고 고개를 끄덕인 스팍은 캡틴이 자신있게 - 거의 도전적으로 - 왼쪽 문을 통해 걸어들어갈 동안 양 손을 등 뒤에서 맞잡았다. 그의 등 뒤에서 잠긴 문이 일반 잠금에서 캡틴의 직권 코드가 필요한 보안 잠금으로 바뀌는 소리가 들렸다. 빨간 옷을 입은 장교들의 표정이 살짝 불안해졌다 ; 스팍은 조용히 서 있었지만 보이지 않는 곳에 있는 양손을 꽉 움켜쥐었다.

  
 3분 17초 뒤 짐이 멍한 표정으로 빠져나왔다. 그의 어깨선의 각도와 걸음걸이, 움켜쥔 주먹에 분노가 서려있었다.  "미스터 스팍" 그가 자신의 일등항해사에게 말했다. "임무 내용은 넘겨받았어. 우리는 나머지 팀원들과 상황실에서 만날 거야"

 "Yes, sir" 스팍은 지체없이 대답하며 짐을 쫓아 터보리프트로 향했다. 안으로 들어선 짐이 문에 기대어 깊은 숨을 들이쉬고 내쉬었다. "괜찮으십니까, sir?"

 그가 자신의 상태를 나타내기보다는 떨쳐내려는 듯 머리를 흔들었다. "난 괜찮아. 그냥..." 그가 한손으로 모호하게 손짓하며, 다른 손 엄지로 자신의 관자놀이를 꾹 눌렀다. "난 그 자식이 싫어. 그는 허풍과 잘난척과 독선을 하나로 합쳐놓은, 살아있는 가장 속좁은 깡패 같은 놈이야. 누군가 진작 그 자식을 박살내서, 우리가 그의 자아도취를 상대하는 고통을 받지 않도록 해줬어야 해. 내가 하기에는 좀 모순되는 말이네" 그가 한쪽 입술이 처진 미소를 지으며 장난스럽게 말했다.

  
 스팍이 한쪽 눈썹을 들어올렸다. "당신의 자아 도취가 당신의 능력을 추월하는 때가 오면, 캡틴" 그가 무뚝뚝하게 대답했다. "제가 제일 먼저 알려드리겠습니다"

  
 그의 캡틴이 예상치 못한 (그리고 비밀스러운) 칭찬에 깜짝 놀랐다. 뭔가 호기심 같은 것이 그의 파란 눈동자 안에 모습을 드러내며 겨울 뒤 일출의 첫 번째 빛처럼 반짝였다. 금빛 머리를 기울이며 짐이 입을 열었다. 

  
 리프트가 그들의 목적지를 알리는 소리를 냈다. 짐은 문이 열릴 수 있도록 물러섰지만, 리프트를 빠져나가기 전 그의 시선은 스팍에게 오래도록 머물러 있었다.

   
 스팍은 극도로 불편한 경험을 가까스로 피한 듯한 기묘함을 느끼며 그의 뒤를 쫓았다.

 

 상황실 안으로 들어서자 오직 세 명의 보안 대원만이 그들을 기다리고 있었다. 'C.C' 지오토 소위가 그들 사이에 있었다.

 "...허" 짐이 그 세 명을 꼼꼼히 살펴보며 팔짱을 꼈다. "네 명이어야 하는 거 아냐?"

 

 지오토가 동료들과 불확실한 시선을 주고받았다. "보안 부서의 절반 이상이 지원자의 기준에 부합했습니다, sir, 하지만 우후라 중위님은 3명이 필요할 거라고 하셨는데요. 다른 누군가를 호출해야 합니까? 탈락한 녀석들이 잔뜩 화나 있어서 4번째 자리를 차지하기 위해 다툼이 일어날지도 모릅니다만, 가려내는데 많은 시간이 걸리지는 않을 겁니다"

 "...내분이라고, C.C. ? 충격적인데" 소위가 활짝 웃었다. "사실 3명이야말로 완벽해" 짐이 대답하며 플릿 최고의 통신장교가 자신의 명령을 틀리게 전달한 이유를 설명해줄 스팍을 쳐다보았다.

 

 벌칸인이 살짝 고개를 끄덕였다. 희미한 즐거움이 그의 눈동자 깊숙한 곳에 길게 머물렀다. "우후라 중위는 이 임무에 제가 참여할 것을 예측한 게 틀림없군요, sir" 그가 말했다. "그리고 지원자의 수에 관한 캡틴의 명령을 적절히 바꿔 전달한 겁니다"

 짐이 활짝 웃었다. "그녀는 가끔 무서울 정도로 똑똑하다니까, 안 그래?" 방 안쪽으로 걸어들어간 그가 능숙하게 키를 두드려 메인 스크린에 접속했다. 어떤 형태의 휴대용 저장 장치를 꽂는 대신, 그는 장갑을 낀 왼쪽 손가락 끝으로 계기판을 건드렸다. "접근 코드 킬로-알파-시에라 9/15/67. 권한(Authorization) 커크, 전쟁의 개들 하운즈 팀(Hounds unit Dogs of War). 라일럼 파일 전송 : 검색 그리고 가져오기"

 

 직접 조명 아래에서 종종 수트를 가로지르던 그 광택이 지금은 목적을 가지고 움직였다. 희미한 빛의 고리 하나가 그의 왼쪽 가슴에서 어깨로 올라갔다가 손가락 끝으로 흘러갔다. 그가 계기판의 다른 부분을 전혀 건들지 않았음에도, 그것은 조용히 윙윙소리를 내며 살아났다. 도표로 채워진 데이터 파일들이 깔끔히 정리된 채 메인 스크린을 뒤덮었다.

  
 지오토가 꽤나 깊은 인상을 받은 듯 휘파람을 불었다. "그거 편한데요, sir"

 짐이 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "그렇다고 특수요원이 될만한 가치는 없는 거야, C.C."

 "어떻게 파일을 전송한 겁니까?"

 캡틴이 자신의 손을 계기판에서 들어올리고 손가락을 흔들었다. "모든 건 이 수트 안에 들어 있어. 자세히는 말해줄 수 없어" 그가 단호히 대답하며 추가적인 질문을 차단했다. "기밀이거든. 그리고 나도 이것에 대해 알면 안되게 되어 있어" 그의 보안 장교들은 '기술자들이 뒤집어질 게 분명해' 라는 생각을 주고받는 듯 위험한 시선을 교환했다. "일 얘기를 시작해 볼까" 짐이 말을 이어갔다. 그가 차례차례 자신의 장교들을 쳐다보았다. "우리가 논의하는 일은 단 한 가지도 이 방을 빠져나갈 수 없어. 임무가 끝나도 여기서 나온 얘기 전부 결코 누구에게도 말해선 안돼. 우리끼리, 심지어는 나에게도 안돼. 이 규칙을 어기면 너희들의 임시 보안 허가를 위반하는 일이 될 거고, 그 사람은 두 번 다시 보지 못하게 될 거야. 난 너희들을 좋아해" 그가 한쪽 어깨를 으쓱이며 시인했다. "너희는 각자의 분야에서 최고들이야. 그리고 난 누군가 이 일에 대해 수다를 떨기로 결정했기 때문에 어디 변방의 작은 이주지로 쫓겨나게 되었을 때, 그를 다른 대원으로 대체하는 일은 정말 없었으면 좋겠어. 비밀을 지킬 자신이 없다고 생각되거든 지금 떠나. 어떠한 불이익도 없을 거고, 내가 너희를 경시할 일도 없겠지만 정직해져야 돼. 이게 비밀요원이 되지 않을 마지막 기회야"

  
 세 명의 보안 장교들이 열중쉬어 자세를 취했다 ; 스팍은 양 손을 등 뒤에서 맞잡았다. 그들 중 누구도 떠나라는 제안을 받아들이지 않았다.

  
 짐이 라일럼의 이미지를 끌어왔다. "여기가 라일라가 사는 곳이야"

 "우리는 그 행성으로 향하는 길에 라일럼과 라일라에 관한 브리핑을 받았습니다, sir, 요원들을 구출해야 했으니까요"

 짐이 자신의 일등항해사를 힐끗 보았다. "고마워, 미스터 스팍. 그러면 본론으로 넘어가지" 그가 화면을 넘겨 하나의 태양계 너머에 있는, 베일과도 같은 흰 구름에 감싸인 파랑과 초록이 소용돌이치는 작은 행성을 보여주었다.  "이건 안티(An'ti)야. 여기 사는 종족 이름을 땄지. 안티는 30년 전에 워프 기술을 개발했고 라일라와는 달리 적극적으로 연방의 회원이 되려 하고 있어. 그들은 우리를 좋아해 ; 지금까지는 우리가 그들에 대해 많은 것을 알지는 못하지만, 꽤 괜찮은 듯 해" 그가 두 개의 행성을 나란히 놓았다. "지금부터 얘기가 복잡해지지"

 "안티는..." 짐이 생각에 잠긴 채 고개를 기울였다. "이걸 부적이라고 불러도 될 것 같아. 이게 뭔지, 어떻게 생겼는지 우리도 정확히 몰라. 그저 그들이 이걸 어떻게 생각하는지만 알 뿐이지. 이건 그들의 여신이야. 안티에 의하면 이건 계절부터 날씨에 이르기까지 모든 걸 지배해. 그들을 번창하게 하지. 약 20년 전, 라일라가 안티의 궤도에 들어와서는 안티가 저지하기도 전에 그 부적을 훔쳐갔다더군. 이제 그때로 돌아가 보자면, 안티는 외부인에게 관심이 없었어. 그들은 우리의 도움을 받아들이지 않았을 거야. 하지만 라일라가 그들의 여신을 훔쳐간 이후 그들은 계속해서 몸부림쳐 왔고, 상황이 충분히 절박해지자 결국 우리 손을 빌리기로 한 거지"

 "무슨 일이 있었습니까, sir?" 지오토가 물었다.

 짐이 어깨를 으쓱였다. "나도 알았으면 좋겠어. 하나하나 진짜 애매해. 흉작과 기상 악화 그리고 비가 아예 내리지 않거나 도시 전체를 쓸어버릴 정도의 홍수가 발생하는 거지. 타이밍이 꽤나 나빴던 걸 거야 : 안티는 라일라가 그들의 부적을 훔쳐감과 동시에 세계적인 기후 변화로 고통받았어. 스타플릿은 뭘 할 수 있는지 보기 위해 수많은 함선을 보냈지. 물론 날씨는 어쩌지 못했지만, 그들은 안티에게 새로운 환경에서 살아남는 방법을 가르쳐 주었어. 내가 알기로 그들은 예전보다 훨씬 많이 우울해지긴 했지만, 적어도 떼죽음 당하는 일은 더 이상 발생하지 않고 있어"

  
 스팍이 정보들을 고려해 보았다. "우리는 부적을 회수하게 됩니까, sir?"

 캡틴이 자신의 일등항해사에게 고개를 끄덕여 보였다. "바로 맞혔어"

 "이유가 있다면 질문해도 될까요?"

 "안티는 연방에 가입하길 원해" 짐이 설명했다. "연방은 그들을 원하고. 그들이 멋진 종족이기 때문만은 아니야. 안티에는 딜리튬(dilithium) 광석이 터무니없이 풍부해. 그리고 거기 주민들은 그걸 거의 사용하지 않아. 왜냐하면 안티는 바깥 세상을 탐험하는데 크게 흥미가 없거든. 그래서 안티 헌장에는 딜리튬 채굴권을 연방에 준다는 문구가 포함되어 있어. 하지만 그들은 적당한 신뢰의 징표 없이는 헌장에 사인하지 않을 거야. 보아하니, 그게 수 세대에 걸쳐 내려온 문화적 전통인 거 같아. 우리쪽이 그 무엇보다 바라는 일은 안티와 딜리튬을 손에 넣는 거야. 그들이 무엇보다 바라는 일은 그들의 부적을 돌려받는 거지. 하운즈의 임무는 그 일을 실현시키는 거였어"

 "하지만 그들은 실패했죠" 지오토가 지적했다.

 "그랬지" 짐이 굳은 표정으로 시인했다. "그리고 그 팀의 필수 멤버가 부상을 당했고"

 "어쩌다가요?" 소위 중 한 명인 해리슨이 물었다.

 "왜냐하면 이 임무의 리더인 알파가 임무를 성공적으로 끝내는 것보다는 최고의 요원이 되는 영광을 누리길 원하는 건방진 개자식이거든" 보안 장교들이 찡그린 표정을 교환했다. "내가 이 임무를 맡은 이유는" 짐이 낮고 차가운 목소리로 덧붙였다. "알파가 자신의 팀을 총알받이로 쓴 전적이 있기 때문이야. 지금껏 그의 행동에 관한 모든 고발은 그의 상관을 통해 처리되었지, 피터스 제독. 문제는 그녀가 그의 방식을 좋아한다는 거야. 그래서 당연히 그녀는 요원들을 죽게 만드는 그의 문제를 바로잡으려 하지 않았어. 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 아는 이들 중 그 누구도, 그를 그녀의 등 뒤에서 끌어내 자신의 행동을 직접 마주하게 할만한 합리적인 이유를 찾아낼 수 없었지. 그래서 그게 우리가 하려는 일이야"

 "어떻게 말입니까?" 지오토가 물었다.

  
 짐이 뒤쪽의 스크린을 가리켰다. "우리는 그의 입장이 되어 볼 거야" 그가 임무 내용을 끌어당겨 모든 장교들이 쉽게 읽을 수 있도록 확대시켰다. "우리는 모든 일을 알파의 계획대로 할 거야, 아주 똑같이. 첫 번째 시도가 실패한 이후 경비가 강화되었을 테니 우리로서는 힘겨운 시간이 되겠지. 우리가 이 일을 심각한 부상 없이 해내면, 두 개의 합리적인 설명이 남게 돼 : 우리가 비밀 요원 팀으로서 폭넓은 훈련을 받지 않았음에도 끝내주게 잘한 거거나 아니면 알파가 일을 개판으로 했거나야. 피터스는 자신의 하운즈보다 우리가 일을 더 잘했다고 인정해서 그 평판을 더럽히는 일은 절대 하지 않을 거야. 그러니 내가 그녀 휘하 최고급 요원에게 극도로 위험한 임무 중 지휘를 태만히 했다는 혐의를 씌울 수 있다면, 그때는 그를 감쌀 수 없겠지. 알파는 수사를 받게 될 거고, 그녀는 수사가 자신에게 향하는 것을 막기 위해 그와의 연결고리를 끊게 될 거야"

 

 "룩이 제거되겠군요" 양쪽 눈썹을 앞머리선까지 들어올린 스팍이 말했다. "퀸을 공격에 노출시킨 채 말이죠"

 "그게 좋은 소식이고" 짐이 보안 장교들의 순간적인 어리둥절함을 무시하며 대답했다. "나쁜 소식은, 내가 자신을 뒤쫓고 있다는 사실을 그녀도 지금쯤 분명히 안다는 거지. 이 임무를 요구할 때 내가 솜씨좋게 돌려 말하지 못했거든"

 "사실 그렇긴 했습니다" 스팍이 조심스럽게 대꾸했다.

  
 "그래서 다시 말하자면" 캡틴이 간추려 말했다. "우리는 거의 알려지지 않은 적들이 버티고 있는 미지의 지역으로 들어가 분명 삼엄하게 지키고 있을 불특정한 물건을 찾을 거야. 표면적으로는 여신을 되찾아 그들의 날씨를 바로잡길 원하는, 딜리튬이 풍부한 행성과의 동맹을 확고히 하기 위해서지만, 실제로는 개(dog)에게 문제를 제기하고 그의 지휘 장교가 요원들을 죽음으로 내모는 것을 막는데 이 위험한 비밀 요원 임무를 이용할 거야" 그가 쓴웃음을 지으며 팔짱을 꼈다. "질문 있어?"

  
 "딱 하나 있습니다, sir" C.C.가 다른 두 명의 보안 장교들과 거친 웃음을 주고받으며 입을 열었다. "언제 시작합니까?"

  
 스팍은 정신병원에서 유일하게 제정신인 개체가 된 듯한 감각을 경험했다. 그는 그 감각을 떨쳐낸 뒤 짐의 곁에 섰다. 그리고 불가능한 일에 대한 계획을 세우기 시작했다.

 


	16. Atlas and the Dogs of War III

 "그런 다음 절벽에서 뛰어내리는 거야" 스팍이 짐을 향해 한쪽 눈썹을 꿈틀거렸다. 부함장의 회의적인 태도를 눈치챈 짐이 순한 양처럼 웃어보였다. "뭐" 그가 슬쩍 말을 바꿨다. "어쩌면 절벽에서 뛰어내리지 않을 지도 몰라. 어느 쪽이건 잘 풀리는 쪽으로 해야지. 이건 분명 임무의 막바지쯤 될 테니까. 모두들 이해했어?"

 

 "Aye sir," 임시 비밀 요원팀이 합창했다.

 

 "그럼 좋아!" 컴퓨터를 끄기 전, 짐이 평소와 달리 심각하게 모든 기밀 데이터의 메모리를 삭제했다. "잽싸게 해치워 버리자" 보안 장교들이 날카롭게 경례했다. 짐이 움찔거렸다. "어, 그러기 전에, 너희들 유니폼 셔츠 좀 여기다 벗어놔 주겠어?"

 

 이해가 안된다는 듯 지오토가 자신의 팀 동료들과 찡그린 표정을 교환했다. "Sir?"

 

 "이런 일에는 검정색 옷이 괜찮거든" 장교들이 계속해서 주저하자 캡틴이 슬쩍 인상을 쓰며 팔짱을 끼고 헛기침을 했다. "이봐, 이 일은 어쨌거나 위험할 거야. 난 너희들을 밝은 빨간색 셔츠 차림으로 행진하게 해서 상황을 더 악화시키고 싶지는 않아" 그가 스팍을 흘낏 보았다. "파랑. 아니면 금색도. 맙소사" 그의 팀이 고분고분 밝은 색 셔츠를 벗자 짐이 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "스타플릿 디자인팀 중 누구도 비밀 임무에 투입된 경험이 없었나 보군. 다음에는 그들이 우리에게 형광색 옷을 입힐 거야. 재밌으라고 등에는 과녁을 그려놓을 지도 모르지"

 

 스팍은 그러한 디자인 계획이 표준화될 가능성에 귀기울이는 대신 상황실의 긴 회의 탁자 위에 놓인 붉은 셔츠 더미 옆에 단정히 갠 자신의 파란 셔츠를 올려놓는데 집중했다. 그는 방을 나서는 짐의 곁에 붙어서서 전송실을 향해 걸어갔다.

 

 짐이 전송 패드 위로 막 올라서려는 순간 맥코이가 기습적으로 달려들더니 놀란 캡틴의 양 손에 물 한병과 알약 몇 개가 든 작은 컵 그리고 뭔가 울퉁불퉁한 것으로 채워진 얇은 천을 들이밀었다. "한동안 잠이 오지 않는 지옥을 네게 선사할, 네 거지 같은 면역체계를 위한 약들이야"

 

 짐이 눈썹을 휘며 웃었다. "뭐야, 하이포는 없어?" 그가 술을 들이키듯 약들을 입 안에 털어넣은 뒤 물을 한 모금 길게 마셨다.

 

 닥터가 얼굴을 찌푸리며 팔짱을 꼈다. "그 바보 같은 수트 때문에 시간이 없었어" 

 

 히죽거림에 뒤이어 우쭐해 하는 듯한 말이 짐의 입에서 나오려던 순간, 하운즈를 감시하던 붉은 셔츠 차림의 보안 장교가 전송실 안으로 걸어 들어왔다. 부피가 큰 꾸러미를 양 손에 조심스럽게 든 그가 잠시 망설이더니 앞으로 걸어나왔다. "Sir," 그가 짐에게 꾸러미를 내밀며 말했다. "여자 요원이 이걸 당신에게 전해줘야 한다고 말하더군요. 사실은 그래야 한다고 적어주었죠" 그가 실토하며 물건을 건네자, 짐이 신중히 들어올리며 무게를 가늠해 보았다.

 

 "이게 뭔지 그녀가 얘기했어?"

 

 "아니요. 그녀의 쪽지에는 당신이 라일럼에서 이게 필요할 거라는 암시 뿐이었습니다"

 

 "고마워, 소위" 그 상자  안에는 겨우 구분할 수 있는 수십 개의 칸으로 뒤덮인 크고 매끈한 검정색 벨트가 들어 있었다. "유용하겠네" 짐이 허리에 벨트를 두르며 말했다. 그의 엉덩이에 낮고 무겁게 매달린 벨트는 익숙한듯 자연스럽게 자리잡았다. "이제 준비가 다 됐군"

 

 "그거 먹어" 맥코이가 지시했다. 짐이 혼란스러운 표정으로 그를 향해 눈을 깜박이자, 맥코이가 손을 뻗어 여전히 오른손에 들고 있던 아무 표시도 없는 작은 천을 들추었다. "고단백질 스낵 식품이야. 멋진 도구 벨트가 생겼건 어쨌건 그거 다 먹기 전에는 못 내려가. 그러니 먹기 시작하는 편이 좋을 거야"

 

 "... 내 결정권은 대체 언제 사라진 거야?" 캡틴이 고분고분 포장을 뜯으며 자신의 일등항해사에게 물었다. 내용물을 자신의 왼손바닥에 쏟아부은 그는 갖은 견과류와 건조 과일 조각들이 장갑 위에 흩어져 있는 걸 보고 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "견과류라고, 본즈? 진심이야? 이 사탕들은 다 뭐야!"

 

 "단백질, 소금, 천연 과당이야" 닥터가 손가락으로 꼽으며 목록을 읊었다. "앞으로 몇 시간 동안 네가 쓰러지지 않도록 네 몸을 속이기 위한 기본 재료들이지. 그리고 네 녀석을 일주일 동안 의무실에 감금하는 대신 이 멍청한 짓을 할 수 있도록 의료 허가를 내줘서 고맙다고 하는 편이 좋을 걸. 확 가둬놨어야 했는데 말야"

 

 짐이 눈동자를 굴리며 알약을 먹듯 음식을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. "분부하신대로, 닥터" 

 

 "그렇게 나와야지"

 

 물과 스낵을 마구 먹어치운 캡틴이 자신의 팀과 함께 전송 패드 위에 섰다. "금방 돌아올게" 그가 말했다.

 

 이 임무를 해야 한다는 건 이해하면서도 마음에는 들지 않는 듯이 맥코이가 팔짱을 꼈다. "난 의료팀을 대기시켜 놓을게"

 

 짐이 히죽거렸다. "모든 게 계획대로 흘러가면, 그럴 필요는-"

 

 "입 다물어" 닥터가 으르렁거렸다. "부정 탈라"

 

 스팍은 맥코이의 논리에서 오류를 지적하기 위해 입을 열었다 - 미신적인 추론은 제대로된 논리를 가로막는데다, 캡틴의 발언이 아직 시작도 하지 않은 임무의 결과에 영향을 줄 통계학적인 가능성은 없다는 점 때문이었다.

 

 스팍의 의도를 눈치챘는지, 짐이 전송 요원을 향해 돌아서서 "에너자이즈" 하고 지시를 내렸다. 그들은 빛과 에너지의 불꽃으로 분해되었다.

 

 임무의 대부분은 기본적으로 짐이 세운 계획에 따라 진행되었다. 그들은 밤을 틈타 경비가 삼엄한 라일럼의 수도 심장부에 있는 성을 요새처럼 둘러싼 벽의 그림자 속으로 물질화되었다. 지오토가 이끄는 검정 셔츠 차림의 보안 장교 세 명은 적당히 주의를 분산시켜 줄 것을 찾기 위해 지휘 장교들과 떨어져 벽을 따라 살금살금 나아갔다. 스팍과 짐은 벨트 안에 따로 들어있던 작지만 강력한 갈고리와 긴 밧줄을 이용해 벽을 타고 올라갔다.

 

 "1단계 : 성 급습하기" 캡틴이 감시탑의 그늘에 숨어 손가락으로 로프를 감아올리며 중얼거렸다. "완료"

 

 "급습은 정확한 표현이 아닐지도 모릅니다, sir"

 

짐이 벌칸인 동행을 향해 돌아보며 히죽거렸다. "의미가 그렇다고, 미스터 스팍" 그들은 세 명의 경비가 돌아가며 순찰하는 것을 관찰하며 안으로 숨어들어 갈 기회를 엿보았다. 건물 도면을 보니, 밤이 되면 주로 비게 될 중앙 뜰과 이어진 탈출용 터널이 8개의 감시탑 각각에 숨겨져 있었다. 거기서부터는 서측 벽에 있는 터널의 입구부터 하인용 출입구까지 신속하고 조용히 달리는 단순한 일 뿐이었다.

 

 그들은 그림자를 벗어나지 않도록 주의를 기울이고 원주민이 접근하는 소리를 끊임없이 경계하며, 성 전체에 퍼져 있는 대단히 복잡한 미로같은 내부 벽들을 교대로 통과했다. 그 공들인 주거지를 만드는데 사용된 돌은 다가오는 발자국 소리를 사방에 메아리치게 해 감시하기에 더없이 완벽했다. 그러한 어려움을 예측하지 못했더라면 스팍 역시 비슷한 문제를 겪었을 것이다.

 

 짐이 입은 수트의 부츠는 그의 움직임에 아주 작은 소리조차 내지 않았다. 그게 그 소재 덕분인지, 짐의 솜씨 덕분인지 아니면 그 둘의 조합 때문인지는 불분명했다.

 

 첫 번째 장애물은 한창 질주하던 짐의 발밑에서 바닥의 한 구획이 완전히 꺼지면서 나타났다. 캡틴이 돌연 사라지자 스팍은 다급히 앞으로 달려나와 깊이를 알 수 없는 구덩이를 내려다보기 위해 허리를 구부렸다.

 

짐은 꺼진 바닥에 남아있던 3인치쯤 되는 돌출부를 왼손의 손가락으로 붙잡고 매달려 있었다. 오른손은 등 뒤로 돌아간 벨트의 주머니를 뒤지느라 분주했다. 스팍이 그들 사이의 거리를 재기 위해 몸을 앞으로 숙이자 그가 힐끗 위를 쳐다보았다. 반짝 미소를 지어보인 그는 작은 튜브를 꺼내들어 이빨 사이에 끼우고 꽉 깨물었다. 작게 유리 깨지는 소리가 나며 희미한 화학적 빛이 튜브에서 뿜어져 나왔다. 짐은 그것을 힘차게 흔들어 빛을 더욱 강하게 한 뒤 구덩이 안으로 떨어뜨렸다. 짐의 손가락에 감겨있는 가느다란 줄의 끝이 덜컥거리며 멈추기까지, 스팍이 추측하기에 200피트는 되어 보였다. 불충분한 빛 저편에서 구덩이의 깊이가 어렴풋이 보였다.

 

 "허" 짐이 손목을 돌려 손가락의 실을 감아 튜브를 끌어당기며 골똘히 생각에 잠겼다. "뛰어내리기엔 너무 깊은데"

 

 "이제 거기서 빠져나오도록 도와드려도 될까요, sir?"

 

 "조금만 더 시간을 줘, 미스터 스팍" 그가 튜브를 손에 쥐고 무언가를 찾으려는 듯 주변을 비춰보았다. "바닥에서 솟아오르는 게 아니라면 아마... 아-하!" 스팍은 양손을 자유롭게 하기 위해 튜브를 입에 문 짐이 좌측 벽을 향해 조금씩 주의깊게 움직이는 모습을 치솟는 궁금증 속에 지켜보았다. 충분히 가까워지자 그가 균형을 잡기 위해 한쪽 발을 벽에 딛고 거의 보이지 않는 패널을 비집어 열더니 와이어와 상당히 시대에 뒤처진 회로를 노출시켰다. "잭팟" 그가 튜브를 문 채 말했다. 그 원시적인 기계장치를 30초 가량 만지작거린 그가 패널을 닫고 스팍을 향해 고개를 들어올렸다. "준비됐어" 그가 자신의 일등항해사를 향해 한쪽 손을 쭉 뻗으며 조용히 말했다.

 

 스팍은 무릎을 꿇고 몸을 낮춘 뒤 어둠 속으로 손을 집어넣어 짐을 물고기처럼 낚아 올렸다. 그들 둘다 단단한 바닥 위로 올라서자 함정이 저절로 닫혔다. 스팍이 한쪽 눈썹을 슬쩍 들어올리는 것으로 질문을 대신했다.

 

 "팀에 속해 있는 모든 구성원은 갈고닦는 전문분야가 있어" 파트타임 요원이 어깨를 으쓱이더니 튜브와 줄을 적당한 주머니에 집어넣으며 털어놓았다. "온갖 형태와 크기의 기계장치가 내 전문분야 중 하나였지. 라일럼은 지금 몰래 들어온 우리처럼 예상치 못한 방문자에게 반응하도록 프로그램 된 함정을 만들 정도의 기술이 있는데도 중앙 경보 장치가 울리지 않았어. 안 그랬으면 우리는 지금쯤 포위되었겠지. 그러니 센서가 장치 안에 있을 확률이 컸고 바닥이 안 보였으니-"

 

 "제어장치가 벽 안에 있겠군요"

 

 "바로 그거야" 유연하게 일어선 짐이 벽에 바싹 붙어서서 살금살금 걸어갔다. "운도 좋았지 : 라일럼 애들이 전원 제어 장치 하나에 함정이란 함정은 죄다 연결해 놨거든. 내가 전선 몇 개를 엇갈려 놨으니, 이제 우리가 하나를 건드리면 여는 대신 닫으라는 명령을 내보낼 거야"

 

 "이런 일에 상당히 능숙하시군요, 캡틴"

 

 "응, 뭐" 짐이 다음 모퉁이를 휙 둘러보며 스팍을 향해 손짓했다. "많이 해 봤으니까"

 

 대답하는 대신 (“불가피한 일이었을 테지만 유감스러운 사실이군요, sir, 조만간 반복할 일이 없길 바랍니다”라고 말이다.), 스팍이 복도 사이를 미끄러지듯 달려갔다. 궁전 안에 침입한 사람들 중 가장 위험한 침입자, 짐이 그 뒤를 바짝 쫓았다.

 

 스팍은 함정에 전원을 공급하는 장치를 변경하는 짐을 두 번 더 도와야 했다. 한번은 칼날이 빼곡히 들어찬 장치와 전류가 흐르는 쇠창살 위로 그를 받쳐 올려, 캡틴이 정글짐에서 노는 아이처럼 길을 찾을 수 있게 했다. 두 번째는 바닥에 아주 정확한 양의 압력을 가할 수 있는 신체 제어력을 갖추지 않으면 피부가 잘려져 나갈, 문자 그대로 레이저처럼 날카로운 와이어로 된 거미줄 안으로 벌칸인이 들어가고, 짐이 스팍에게 처리과정을 말해주었다.

 

"큰일날 뻔 했군" 스팍이 다시 짐의 곁으로 돌아오자 그가 말했다. 살짝 잘려진 스팍의 셔츠를 잡아당긴 짐이 그 아래의 흠 하나 없는 창백한 피부를 응시했다. 어두운 표정의 그가 입을 꾹 다물었다. "네 심장이 있는 데가 여기 아냐?"

 

 스팍이 고개를 끄덕였다.

 

짐은 아무런 언급도 하지 않았지만, 턱 근육을 꿈틀대며 다시 앞장서는 것으로 그 구사일생에 대한 자신의 견해를 표출했다.

 

 흥미롭군.

 

그들은 부적이 보관되어 있을 가능성이 큰 왕궁의 심장부에 위치한 방을 발견하고 멈춰섰다. 짐이 오른쪽 팔을 비틀어 안쪽 손목을 드러내자 카운트다운을 하는 디지털 숫자들이 불쑥 나타났다.

 

 3...2...1...

 

 천둥같은 폭발음이 건물을 뒤흔들며 창문이 덜컹거리고 벽이 흔들렸다. 그들이 들어가려는 문 앞에 서있던 경비원들이 깜짝 놀라 무기를 꺼내든 채 달려나갔다.

 

 완벽해.

 

 스팍이 살금살금 앞으로 나아가 망을 보는 동안, 짐은 락픽(Lock picks)을 꺼내들고 자물쇠 따는 일에 착수했다. "스파이 학교에서 배우는 일들이지" 그가 작업을 하며 중얼거렸다.

 

 1분도 지나지 않아 빗장이 열렸고 그들은 재빨리 안으로 들어갔다. 바로 그때, 최고의 장애물과 마주쳤다.

 

 "...저기 스팍"

 

 "네, 캡틴?"

 

 "부적이 여자앤데"

 

 "그렇게 보이는군요, sir"

 

작은 조각상이나 펜던트 혹은 자연 발생적으로 생긴 정동석 대신, 그들 앞에 누워있는 것은 밝은 녹색의 긴 머리카락을 제외하면 외관상 인간과 비슷한, 실크와 베개가 놓인 연단 위에 잠들어 있는 극단적으로 창백한 피부의 진짜 소녀였다. 그녀가 입고 있는 촘촘히 수놓아진 원피스는 어린 그녀의 부드러운 몸의 굴곡을 거의 감추지 못했다. 그녀의 양 손은 단정히 배 위에 포개져 있었고, 사치스러운 버터플라이 슬리브는 연단의 거의 전체 길이에 걸쳐 펼쳐져 있었다. 정교한 황금 장식 머리띠가 그녀의 이마에서부터 곱슬거리는 풍성한 녹색 머리카락 안으로 이어졌다. 살아있음을 증명해줄 호흡조차 없이, 그녀는 미동도 않은 채 누워있었다.  

 

 최고의 자신감과 전문성으로 이 임무를 지휘하던 짐은 무척이나 혼란스러워 보였다. "자료에는 안티가 그들의 여신을 잃어버린 게 거의...20년 전이라고 하지 않았어? 이 애가 14살이 넘었을 리가 없어!" 그가 스팍을 향해 몸을 돌리며 믿을 수 없다는 듯한 표정으로 양 손을 무력하게 벌렸다. "대체 뭐야?"

 

 스팍이 함정의 흔적을 살피며 연단쪽으로 걸어갔다. "외계 생물학 스캔이 당신의 질문에 답해줄 수 있을 겁니다. 그러한 검사를 실시하기 위한 최고의 장소는 엔터프라이즈가 되겠군요"

 

 캡틴이 한숨을 내쉬며 한 손으로 얼굴을 문질렀다. "응, 네 말이 맞아. 미안"

 

 "사과는 불필요합니다, 캡틴"

 

 "그래도. 지금이 정신줄을 놓기에 최고로 적절한 때는 아니잖아" 짐이 날카로운 눈으로 연단 구석구석을 훑어보며 앞으로 걸어갔다. 그가 스팍을 흘끔거렸다. "아무것도 안 보이는데"

 

 "저 역시 그렇습니다" 벌칸인이 동의했다.

 

 "그렇다면, 미스터 스팍. 경비 친구들이 우리를 보고 싶어 하기 전에 이 애가 무거운지 어쩐지 어디 볼까"

 

 스팍이 천천히 소녀를 양 팔로 안아들고 조심스러운 동작으로 연단에서 들어올렸다.

 

 "괜찮군" 스팍이 몸을 일으키자 짐이 선언했다. 그가 축 늘어진 소녀의 옷 끝자락을 위기상황에서 흘러내리거나 걸리적거리지 않도록 그녀의 팔 아래쪽에 꼼꼼히 끼워넣었다. "가자"

 

 그들의 퇴장은 이론적으로는 완벽했다. 짐은 재빨리 문을 잠금으로써 침입의 흔적을 없앴다. 이 일은 소녀가 사라졌다는 것을 누군가 눈치채기 전에 그들이 탈출할 수 있는 추가적인 몇 분을 벌어줄 것이다. 그들이 일전에 행했던 묘기들은 함정의 방해를 겪지 않도록 해 주었고, 그들은 다른 이들과 마주치지 않고 뜰까지 되돌아 나왔다.

 

 그때 감시탑에 있던 경비원 중 하나가 먹다 남은 과일조각을 집어던지기 위해 돌아섰고, 그들이 자신들의 훔친 보물과 함께 몰래 벽을 넘어가는 모습을 목격했다. 그가 지역의 방언으로 새된 소리를 질러 지원병을 요청하며 활을 들어 쏘았다. 그의 첫 번째 화살은 완전히 빗나갔다. 두 번째는 짐이 등 뒤를 살펴보기 위해 몸을 돌리지 않았더라면 그의 어깨에 박혔을 것이다. 화살이 수트를 꿰뚫으며 지나간 자리에 긁힌 상처를 남기자 그가 헉 소리를 냈다. 

 

 "젠장"  욕설을 내뱉은 그는 스팍을 휙 잡아당겨 몸을 숙이게 하는 동시에 더욱 빨리 달리도록 재촉했다.  "저 화살은 대체 뭘로 만든 거야? 내가 입고 있는 건 종이 조각이 아니라고!"

 

 "다치셨습니까?"

 

 짐은 고개를 저으며 도시 외벽 바로 뒤쪽에 있는 황무지로 그들을 내보내줄 작은 도랑으로 이끌었다. 조심스럽게 도랑으로 기어들어간 그들은 그것을 방패 삼아 원주민 병사 전체가 내지르는 듯한 분노의 함성을 뒤로하고 내달렸다. "스쳤을 뿐이야. 그나저나 그게 제대로 맞았더라며 곤란해졌을 거야"

 

 "그렇다면 그러한 일이 발생하는 것을 피하도록 노력해야겠군요"

 

 "고마워, 미스터 스팍. 잘 기억해 둘게"

 

 그들이 추격자들에게 따라잡히지 않기 위해 애쓰며 드문드문 숲으로 뒤덮인, 도시를 둘러싼 산림 지대 안으로 깊숙히 들어가자, 병사들 중 상당수를 떨쳐낼 수 있었다. 휴식을 취하고 있는 국경 수비대의 야영지와 맞닥뜨리지 않았더라면 깨끗이 도망칠 수 있었을 것이다.

 

 "젠장!" 불침번이 경보를 울리자 짐이 으르렁거리며 다급히 몸을 휙 돌렸다. 그는 스팍을 붙잡아 돌려 세우며 공터에서 벗어나도록 거칠게 떠밀었다. 스팍이 벌칸인이 아니었다면 비틀거렸을 것이다. 짐이 스팍을 지나쳐 다시 선두에 서며 어깨너머로 "잘못된 길이야!" 하고 외쳤다.

 

 그들의 도주는 현기증이 날 정도로 높은 절벽 끝에서 위기에 봉착했다. 달리 도망갈 곳이 없었다 : 높이 치솟은 협곡 벽 사이에 난 좁은 길을 따라가다가 막다른 곳에 부딪힌 참이었다. 원주민들은 그들이 돌아나가는 길을 막아버렸다 : 계속해서 앞으로 나아간다면 중력과 갑작스러운 죽음 뿐이었다. 선택의 여지가 없었기에 짐은 스팍을 절벽 끝에 남겨두고 협곡 벽에 의해 만들어진 좁은 길로 되돌아가 적들과 전투를 벌였다.

 

 처음에, 스팍은 짐이 부득이하게 빈 손으로 전투에 돌입하게 될 것이라 생각했다. 하지만 그의 캡틴은 스팍이 미처 알아채지 못한, 몸 어딘가에 감추어져 있는 불가사의한 칼집으로부터 나이프를 꺼내들어 양 손에 쥐었다. 그는 그 무기들을 놀랄만큼 솜씨좋게 다루며 바로 죽어도 이상하지 않을 정도의 아수라장 같은 곳에서 세력의 균형을 유지했다.

 

 '스파이 학교'에서 그에게 정확히 뭘 가르친 걸까? 

 

 짐의 기술과는 관계없이, 그는 최소한 이틀을 깨어 있었다. 제정신이 박혀있는 사람이라면 그 누구도 그가 장기간 싸워 생존하길 기대하지는 않을 것이다. 그가 감춰둔 칼 중 하나를 놓쳤다.

 

 첫 번째 부상은 이두박근에 난 작게 베인 상처였다. 두 번째는 휙 하고 찔러오는 창에 의해 왼쪽 넓적다리 근육에 난 구멍이었다. 짐이 으르렁대며 이를 악물더니, 비교적 서툴게 창을 휘두르던 병사로부터 무기를 휙 낚아챘다. 그는 빠르고 치명적인 공격을 연이어 펼쳐 적들을 뒤로 물러서게 만들었다. 적들은 빼앗은 단검을 그에게 집어던지는 것으로 그의 기술을 되갚아 주었다. 그 단검이 그의 옆구리를 깊숙히, 너무도 무자비하게 베자 그가 마침내 비틀거렸다. 그들은 갑작스럽게 약해진 적의 주변으로 쇄도하며 그를 쓰러트릴 마지막 공격 기회를 기다렸다. 소녀를 내려놓아야 캡틴을 도울 수 있었기에, 스팍은 안전한 곳을 찾기 위해 주변을 둘러보았다. 

 

 지오토는 대체 어딨는 거지?

 

 협곡에서 들려오는 우렁찬 엔진소리가 이성을 잃을 듯한 스팍의 질문에 대답했다. 라일라가 만든 단순한 형태의 호버크래프트 한 대가 스팍의 뒤쪽에서 불쑥 나타나더니 뒤쪽의 화물칸을 연 채 멈춰섰다. 엔진에서 뿜어져나오는 강렬한 바람에 라일라가 뒷걸음질 칠 동안, 스팍은 재빨리 안으로 들어가 보안 장교 중 한 명의 품안에 소녀를 떠밀었다. 그는 짐을 돕기 위해 뒤돌아섰다.

 

 라일라 중 한 명이 던진 창이 계산할 가치조차 없을 정도로 빗나가 엔진 칸을 겨우 맞혔다. 인간이라면 '우연한 적중'이라고 말했으리라. 짐에게는 불운하게도, 빗나간 창은 적절한 고도를 유지하는 호버크래프트의 기능에 손상을 입혔다. 그들은 절벽 가장자리와 캡틴으로부터 덜컥거리며 멀어졌고, 위험을 무릅쓰지 않는 한 다시 접근하기가 어려웠다. 짐은 그의 대원들과 벌어지기만 하는 거리, 안전한 호버카와 절벽 사이를 응시했다. 자신이 두개의 칼, 하나의 창 그리고 성난 라일라 병사 사이에 갇혔다는 현실에 푸른 눈동자가 어두워졌다. 스팍은 그 눈동자에 죽음에 대한 확신이 피어오르는 것을 보았다. 그리고 자신 안에 있는 무언가가 툭 끊어졌다.

 

 Fuck no.

 

 그는 활짝 열린 화물칸의 문 앞으로 돌진해, 가장 바깥쪽에 튀어나온 모서리에 왼손을 단단히 걸었다. 그가 짐을 향해 오른손을 손가락 끝까지 쫙 뻗자 캡틴의 눈이 깨달음으로 커다래졌다. 그는 지체없이 창과 단검을 버리고 절벽 끝으로 질주했다. 최후의 순간 일등항해사를 향해 뛰쳐오른 그가 심연 속으로 자신을 내던졌다.

 

 공포에 휩싸인 그 순간, 스팍은 자신이 해낼 수 있을지 확신이 없었다.

 

 그때 그들의 손이 닿았다. 미끄러지는 손가락들, 뜨거운 피부와 장갑. 중력에 의해 거세게 추락하던 짐이 벌칸인의 사슬에 걸려 덜컥거리며 멈출 때 그의 어깨가 빠지는 것이 느껴졌지만, 그때조차 스팍의 손은 짐의 손을 흔들림 없이 단단히 감싸쥐었다. 스팍은 끙 소리를 내며 정신없이 짐을 호버크래프트 안으로 끌어올렸다. 지오토가 황급히 달려와 양 손으로 짐의 수트를 붙잡으려 애쓰는 동시에 조종사에게 이 곳에서 벗어나라고 소리쳤다. 짐의 찢어진 어깨부분을 붙잡고 온 힘을 다해 끌어당긴 그의 양 손이 피로 물들었다. 그들은 힘을 합쳐 캡틴을 안전한 곳으로 끌어당겼다. 그들의 마지막 잡아당기는 힘이 너무도 강해, 짐은 자신을 보호하듯이 감싼 스팍과 함께 크래프트의 벽에 쿵 하고 부딪혔다. 지오토가 화물칸의 문을 닫으며 통신기에다 대고 소리쳤다.

 

 짐은 충격과 피로로 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬며 스팍의 무릎 위에서 몸을 떨고 배 위에 얹은 오른팔을 꼭 감싸쥐었다. "젠장" 그가 속삭였다. "아야"

 

 그것은 절제된 표현일 것이다.

 

 자신의 몸이라는 피난처 안에 짐을 감춘 스팍은 한 손을 아무 생각 없이 그의 머리카락 안에 찔러넣고 가까이 끌어당겼다. 다른 한 손은 그의 가장 심각한 상처 위로 미끄러트려 뒤틀린 어깨, 넓적다리에서 느리게 흘러나오는 피, 캡틴을 끙끙거리게 하고 자세를 바꾸게 만드는 셀 수 없는 멍자국들을 살폈다.

 

 "스캇 중령님이 우리를 전송할 준비가 되었다고 합니다, sir"

 

 고개를 들어올린 스팍의 표정은 텅 비어있었지만, 눈동자 속에는 야생의 번쩍임이 들어 있었다.

 

 "상처가 심하다는 걸 그들이 알아선 안 돼" 조종사와 의식이 없는 소녀를 제외한 모두가 짐을 응시했다. 짐이 끔찍한 고통 속에서 힘들여 생각하느라 더욱 또렷해진 두 눈을 들어올렸다. "내 부상을 그들이 알아버리면 알파에게 의문을 제기하기가 더욱 힘들어질 테고, 그러면 이 모든 일이 다 헛수고가 돼. 그들이 알아선 안 돼, 스팍" 절박함과 결의에 타오르는 푸른 눈동자가 짙은 눈동자와 마주쳤다. "그들에게 알려선 안 돼"

 

 스팍은 짐을 부축해 조심스럽게 일으켜 세웠다. "수트가 짙은 색이어서 당신이 천 안으로 흘리고 있는 다량의 출혈은 눈치채지 못할지도 모르지만, 당신의 어깨는-"

 

 "할 수 있겠어?"

 

 벌칸인이 이를 악물었다. "준비하십시오"

 

 짐이 고통에 찬 신음소리를 내자 세 명의 보안대원의 얼굴이 어두워졌다. 심호흡을 몇 번 한 그가 고개를 끄덕였다. "됐어. 난 괜찮아" 그가 단호하고 강한 시선으로 팀을 돌아보았다. "포커 페이스 잊지마, 너희들. 누가 지켜보고 있을지 몰라. 킴(Kim) 소위" 

 

 조종사가 뒤를 돌아보았다.  "Aye, sir?"

 

 "근처의 크고 고정된 물체로 충돌 코스 설정해. 운이 좋으면 우리가 죽었다고 생각할 거야" 캡틴이 설명하며 웃어보이려다 이내 고통으로 얼굴을 일그러트렸다. 스팍은 짐의 멀쩡한 팔을 자신의 어깨에 두르고 그의 허리에 걸친 손으로 나머지 체중을 지탱했다. 짐이 그에게 떨리는 미소를 지어보인 뒤 덧붙였다. "그러면 자신들이 강탈한 여신을 감히 누가 훔쳐갔는지 그들이 수색을 시작하기 전에, 이 지역에서 벗어날 몇 시간을 벌 수 있을지도 몰라"

 

 "Aye, sir."

 

 전송 에너지가 그들을 휘감기 직전, 짐은 스팍의 힘에 무겁게 기대며 일말의 연약함을 내보였다. 그들의 몸이 어깨에서 엉덩이에 이르는 하나의 선을 공유할 때까지, 그가 스팍에게 기대어 축 늘어졌다. "네가 나랑 호흡이 잘 맞을 줄 알았어" 그가 지치고 갈라진 목소리로 속삭였다.

 

 스팍은 익숙치 않은 감정의 물결에 두 눈을 감고, 대신 비물질화의 감각과 아직 끝나지 않은 임무의 중요성, 캡틴의 부상을 다른 이에게 들키지 않고 치료하는 문제에 집중했다. 

 

 그는 자신의 목에 깃털처럼 와 닿는 짐의 따뜻한 숨결을 결코 무시할 수 없었지만, 그 사실을 입밖에 꺼내지는 않았다.

 

\----------------

 

 엔터프라이즈로 돌아온 스팍의 최우선 임무는 방향 전환을 맞이하게 되었다. 그는 보안팀으로 하여금 기다리던 인파의 관심을 의식이 없는 어린 소녀쪽으로 향하게 했다. 짐은 똑바로 서 있었다. 그의 고통은 승리에 찬 미소를 뚫고 단 한 조각도 새어나오지 않았다.

 

 소녀에게 정신이 팔려있던 맥코이는 누군가 보내 '그 망할 수트'에서 그를 꺼내줄 때까지 숙소로 돌아가 기다리라고 짐에게 지시했다.

 

 그것은 스팍의 목적에 부합하는 일이었다. 스팍은 짐을 부축해 그의 어둡고 조용한 성역까지 조심스럽게 데려간 뒤 편안한 의자에 내려놓았다.

 

 "난 보고를 해야 돼"  지금은 스팍만이 볼 수 있는 긴장된 목소리와 일그러진 얼굴로 그가 말했다. "그런 모습으로는 안 됩니다"

 

 양 손을 등 뒤에서 붙잡고 벌칸인이 고개를 끄덕였다. "저 역시... 처리해야 할 일이 있습니다. 잠깐이면 됩니다. 허락하신다면요"

 

 오른팔을 여전히 배 위에 얹고 있던 짐이 왼손으로 가라는 시늉을 해 보였다. "괜찮아. 내 말은, 네가 아이 돌보는 일 말고 해야 할 일이 있다면-"

 

 "금방 돌아오겠습니다"

 

 미소가 짐의 입술 한 구석을 비틀었다. "난 여기 있을게"

 

 휴대용 응급장비를 어깨에 느슨히 걸친 채 의료실을 빠져나올 때까지도, 스팍은 자신의 캡틴이 여전히 위험에 노출되어 있을지도 모른다는 생각은 하지 못했다. 그는 복도를 내려다보며 아드레날린이 솟구치는 것을 느꼈다. 

 

 여자 요원이 그를 똑바로 응시하며 모퉁이에 서 있었다. 그녀가 휙 돌아서서 짐의 숙소 방향의 복도로 사라졌다. 

 

 스팍은 달렸다.

 

 그는 기록적인 시간 안에 목적지에 도착했다. 그 찰나의 순간 이후 그 요원을 다시 목격하지 않았음에도 불구하고 그는 여전히 조급하게 움직였다. 그는 키를 두드려 짐의 숙소문을 연 뒤 채 열리기도 전에 비집고 들어갔다. 눈 앞의 광경은 그가 예상했던 것이 아니었다. 커크 인수의 불운한 현상은 그의 피를 분노로 들끓게 만들었다.

 

 짐의 성역에 침입한 것은 여자 요원이 아닌 알파였다. 그는 가슴으로 짐의 등을 누른 채 자신의 큰 키와 힘으로 짐을 자신과 벽 사이에 꼼짝없이 가둬두었다. 짐의 오른쪽 팔목을 감싸쥔 그의 오른손은 부상당한 짐의 팔을 머리 위쪽으로 잡아당기고 있었다. 짐은 벽에 기댄 채 신음을 흘리고 있었고 얼굴이 하얗게 질릴 정도의 고통이 무릎을 약하게 만들었는지 자신의 체중을 거의 지탱하지 못했다. 자신의 한쪽 다리를 짐의 다리 사이에 끼워넣음으로써 이 문제를 해결한 알파의 표정이 메스꺼운 추파로 뒤틀렸다.

 

 스팍은 기기가 부서질 정도의 힘으로 문 옆의 응급 호출 버튼을 쾅 하고 내리쳤다. 보안 부서에 적색 경보가 울리는 동안, 벌칸인은 상황을 수정할 자신만의 방식을 취했다. 스팍이 알파의 몸을 짐에게서 떼어내 거칠게 집어던지자, 그가 방 건너편 벽에 쿵 소리를 내며 부딪혔다. 스팍은 조심스럽게 짐을 다시 의자에 앉힌 뒤 비틀거리는 괴물을 향해 성큼성큼 걸어가 엎드려 있는 그의 모습을 잠시 살펴보았다. 그런 다음 스팍은 자신의 체중을 옮겨 한 발을 뒤로 뺐다.

 

 그 누구도 그런 식으로 짐을 대하고도 살아서 나불대지 못할 것이다.

 

 "스팍" 짐이 팔다리를 웅크린 채 핏기가 가신 얼굴로 숨을 헐떡였다. "스팍" 그 말 이외에 자신의 생각을 표현하기가 힘든 듯 그가 다시 말했다. 그럼에도 그의 눈동자에는 평소의 호소력이 어느 정도 들어있었고, 스팍에게 나중에 후회할 행동은 하지 말길 간청하고 있었다. 

 

 이것은 스팍이 제거하길 바라는 일의 범주 안에 들어가지는 않겠지만, 짐의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정은 그러했다. 그래서 알파에게 발길질을 하는 대신, 스팍은 그의 목 부근을 움켜쥐고 쇄골을 거의 부러뜨릴 정도의 힘으로 너브 핀치를 가했다. 캡틴의 숙소로 몰려든 보안 대원들은 벌칸인이 어떤 일을 가로막았는지 신중히 표현된 설명을 들으며 격분했다.

 

 그가 덧붙이지 않은 유일한 일은 발생할 지도 모를 일을 경고하기 위해 나타나 자신을 뛰게 만든 그 여자 요원의 등장이었다. 

 

 알파가 꽁꽁 묶여 보안요원에 의해 끌려가고 나자, 스팍은 짐의 곁으로 돌아가 그를 부축해 의자에서 일으켰다. 그는 캡틴을 자신의 숙소로 데려간 뒤 어떠한 형태의 침입에도 안전하도록 신속히 밀폐시켰다. 짐은 침대 위에 앉았다. 그의 임무는 완수되었고 정신을 잃을 정도로 기진맥진했으며 두들겨 맞고 피투성이였음에도, 그는 여전히 승리에 차 있었다. 

 

 "고된 하루로군"  그가 비뚜름한 미소를 지으며 말했다.

 

 스팍이 고개를 끄덕였다. "닥터 맥코이와 이야기를 나누었습니다" 그가 마침내 응급 장비를 책상 위에 올려놓으며 말했다. "우리는 당신을 그 수트로부터 해방시킬 필요성을 둘러싼 주제에 관한 해법에 이르렀습니다"

 

 짐이 쉰 목소리로 키득거렸다. "그래?"

 

 "그렇습니다"

 

 "그게 뭔데?"

 

 그의 일등항해사가 자신의 양 손을 등 뒤에서 맞잡았다. "벌칸인의 손은 특정한 종류의 텔레파시로 인해 특출하리만치 민감합니다"

 

 "터치 텔레패스지" 짐이 힘없이 고개를 까닥거렸다. "기억하고 있어"

 

 "당신의 수트를 제거하는 섬세한 과정을 수월하게 하기 위해 제 손의 민감함을 이용하는 것은 논리적입니다"

 

 짐이 두 눈을 감았다. "내 옷을 벗기는데 터치 텔레파시를 쓰고 싶어하다니. 너무 성급한데, 미스터 스팍. 난 보통 첫 번째 데이트를 하기 전에는 그런 짓을 허락하지 않아"

 

 스팍은 귀 끝이 달아오르는 것을 느꼈지만 그러한 반응은 비논리적이라며 무시했다. 어쨌거나 캡틴은 기력이 다했고 떨어진 자제력에 책임을 물을 수는 없을 것이다. "수트를 제거하려는 제 시도가 당신을 고통스럽게 하는 순간을 판단하기 위해 아주 가벼운 텔레파시만을 사용할 것입니다. 그 밖에 당신의 이전 경험에 대한 기억을 토대로 적절한 방법을 습득할 통찰력을 얻을 수도 있을 겁니다. 닥터 맥코이가 저에게 휴대용 응급 장비를 빌려주었습니다. 이것으로 당신의 상처를 치료할 수 있을 정도로 저는 충분한 훈련을 받았습니다. 이러면 다른 이들이 알 필요가 없을 겁니다"

 

 짐은 잠시 대답하지 않았다. 그런 뒤 그가 피곤한 듯 긴 한숨을 내쉬며 자신의 일등항해사를 쳐다보았다. "좋아" 그가 무겁게 동의했다. 그는 살짝 당황한 듯한 표정으로 주위를 둘러보았다. "어디에 서 있을까?"

 

 "... 어디든 서 있는 것은 좋은 생각이 아닌 것 같습니다, 캡틴. 쓰러질 가능성이 큽니다"

 

 짐이 얼굴을 찌푸리려 했지만, 코를 찡그리는 것 이상 무언가를 하기에는 힘이 부족했다. "그럼 어떻게 했으면 좋겠어?"

 

 "보통 어떻게 시작합니까?"

 

 캡틴이 왼손으로 등 뒤쪽을 가리켰다. "주요 솔기는 척추를 따라 있어. 덮개 아래쪽에 지퍼 같은 게 있을 거야. 그 다음에는 아마 상식대로 하면 될걸. 잘은 모르겠어" 그가 어깨를 으쓱였다. "직접 할 필요가 없었거든"

 

 "그렇다면 상식을 적용해 보도록 노력해야겠군요" 스팍이 고개를 살짝 기울여 자신의 침대를 가리켰다. "배를 대고 눕는 게 제일 편하실 것 같습니다만?"

 

 짐은 뭔가 말하고 싶어 입이 근질거리는 것 같았다. 마침내 그가 한숨을 내쉬며 지시에 따랐다. "이건 정말 잘못됐어" 그가 스팍의 이불에 대고 중얼거렸다. 너무 작은 소리라 자신의 일등항해사에게 들려줄 의도는 아닌 듯 했다.

 

 그리고 스팍은 그 말을 들었지만 아무런 대꾸도 하지 않았다. 그 대신 그는 수트의 등쪽을 살펴보며 만듦새를 이해하고 연결부위를 알아내기 위해 수많은 섬세한 솔기를 손가락으로 쓰다듬었다. 그는 지퍼를 찾아내고 드러낸 뒤 천천히 끌어내렸다. 수트 아래쪽에는 피부가 숨을 쉴 수 있게 돕는 것으로 추정되는 얇은 망사 셔츠가 있었다. 무수한 바늘이 수트 전체에 꽂혀 있었다 ; 스팍은 그것들을 조심스럽게 제거하며 살짝 드러난 피부에 손가락을 대고 짐의 통증의 흐름을 추적했다. 불꽃이 튀자 그가 움직임을 멈추고 자신의 손을 통해 전달되는 짐의 고통의 흔적에 주의를 기울였다. 

 

 바늘은 비스듬히 빼내는 것이 더 나았다. 밑부분부터 시작하는 것이 더 안전했다. 기묘한 재질의 덧댄 천은 회복을 위해 잠시 쉬는 것보다 한번에 잡아당기는 편이 덜 고통스러웠다. 늑골 부분에서는 아주 천천히 했다. 오른쪽 팔꿈치 안쪽에는 바늘이 감추어져 있었지만 왼쪽에는 없었다. 장갑은 붙어있지 않았지만 팔 부분을 벗겨낼 때까지 기다렸다. 부츠를 먼저 벗기고 목을 감싼 칼라는 마지막에 떼어냈다. 

 

 벌칸인의 손은 짐의 피부를 고문해왔던 비밀을 서서히 밝혀냈다. 그는 30번 이상의 임무에서 이 수트를 착용했다. 때로는 신참인 기술자가 떨리는 손으로 그의 금빛 피부에 핏방울을 맺히게 하고 보랏빛 멍이 들게 했다. 그러면 짐은 장난스러운 미소와 재빠른 우스갯소리로 그의 죄책감을 덜어주었고, 기술자들을 불쾌하게 대해 주춤거리게 만드는 알파로부터 뿜어져 나오는 비난의 기색에도 불구하고 그들과 거리낌없이 웃었다. 

 

 스타플릿 최고의 요원들로 이루어진 팀의 리더는 자신의 힘을 기술자들을 위협하는데 사용했다. 그에 대해서는 뭔가 조치를 취해야 할 것이다.

 

 스팍은 자신의 민감한 손을 통해 짐이 파트타임 지원자의 일을 얼마나 잘 해냈는지 알게 되었다. 그들은 짐을 찾아내어 아카데미 첫해 여름에 그를 훈련시켰고, 그는 스팍과 함교를 공유하지 않을 뻔했을 정도로 기대 이상의 능력을 보였다 : 네로 사건이 짐을 그 세계로부터 끌어내지 않았다면, 그는 아카데미를 졸업함과 동시에 전문 요원이 되어 1년 내에 사망했을 테고 스쳐 지나가는 통계 수치에 더해졌을 것이다.

 

 처음으로, 스팍은 깊은 안도감을 가지고 동족의 비극을 떠올리게 되었다. 그의 고향은 파괴되었고 수천년에 이르는 역사는 영원히 사라졌지만, 짐은 이곳에 있었다. 짐은 살아있었다. 손에 닿은 인간의 피부는 따뜻하고 생기에 넘쳤다.

 

 ... 비논리적이야.

 

 한 시간도 지나지 않아 짐은 수트로부터 자유로워졌고 상처는 깨끗이 닦인 채 붕대에 감겼다. 그는 어느샌가 간절히 필요했던 잠에 빠져 있었고 스팍은 그를 깨우기가 꺼려졌다.

 

 그래서 그는 깨우지 않았다.

 

 그 대신 그는 명상을 택했다. 그는 장비들을 치우고 모든 물건을 제자리에 두었다. (수트를 제외하고. 그는 그것을 방 한 구석에 내팽개쳐 두었다) 모든 잠금장치가 제대로 작동하고 있는지 확인한 그는 바닥에 자리잡고 명상 자세를 취했다.

 

 스팍이 명상에 빠져들기도 전에 짐의 호흡이 거칠어졌다. 그가 몽롱하고 혼란스러운 표정으로 침대에서 머리를 들어올렸다. "스팍?" 그가 방 안을 두리번거리며 속삭였다. "스팍?"

 

 "여기 있습니다, 짐" 벌칸인이 자리에 앉은 채 조용히 대답했다.

 

 짐이 일등항해사의 목소리에 잔뜩 귀를 기울였다. "임무는?" 

 

 스팍이 고개를 끄덕였다. "조건 그대로 성공했습니다. 우리가 성공적으로 감춘 당신의 부상을 제외하면 말이지요"

 

 "그 소녀는?"

 

 "닥터 맥코이가 살펴보고 있습니다" 

 

 "오" 그가 살짝 찡그렸다. "너는 괜찮아?"

 

 벌칸인이 다시 고개를 끄덕였다. "네"

 

 "지오토는? 다른 사람들은?"

 

 "부상을 입은 사람은 당신이 유일합니다, sir"

 

 "오"

 

 "지금은 쉬셔야 합니다" 스팍이 부드럽게 말을 건넸다.

 

 짐이 새롭게 밀려오는 고통의 파도에 눈을 질끈 감으며 고개를 까닥거렸다. "응" 그가 속삭였다. 그가 스팍을 향해 왼손을 내밀며 허공을 더듬었다. "네가, 어..." 그가 스팍의 매트리스에 대고 하품소리를 감추었다. "네가 지휘를 맡아..."

 

 순전히 저도 모르게, 스팍은 손가락을 뻗어 아주 잠깐 동안 짐의 손 끝을 쓰다듬었다. "Aye, sir"

 

 짐이 부드럽고 만족한 듯한 소리를 내며 손을 거둬들여 가슴 아래쪽으로 밀어넣었다.

 

 캡틴에 대해 단호히 프로다운 자세를 유지하려던 스팍의 희망은 - 그게 안 되면 플라토닉이라도 - 그 완벽하게 만족스러운 소리의 메아리 속으로 사라져버렸다. 그래서 저항하는 대신, 그는 두 눈을 감고 한숨을 내쉬며 자신의 애정의 깊이에 굴복하고 이 새로운 요소를 추가하기 위해 생각을 정리하기 시작했다.

 


	17. Atlas and the Dogs of War IV

 13시간 가까이 연속해서 수면을 취했음에도 눈가와 굳은 어깨에 여전히 피로의 흔적이 남아있는 캡틴 제임스 T. 커크는 금색 지휘복 차림으로 자신의 숙소 단말기 앞에 앉아 완전히 불신에 찬 표정으로 화면을 응시하고 있었다. "...다시 말씀해 주시겠습니까, sir?"

 

 아처 제독이 얼굴을 찡그리며 고개를 저었다. [나라고 이 선택이 마음에 드는 건 아니네, 커크]

 

 "하운즈를 머물게 하라고요? 여기? 엔터프라이즈에 말입니까?"

 

 [자네가 세타(Theta) 우주기지에 도착할 때까지 만이야. 그 지역에 피터스가 자신의 대원을 스타플릿으로 돌려보내는데 쓸 수 있는 수송기가 있네]

 

 짐이 평소처럼 차분히 자신의 뒤에 서 있던 스팍을 향해 몸을 돌렸다. "우리가 세타 우주기지 근처에 있기는 해?"

 

 스팍이 양 손을 등 뒤에서 맞잡았다. "엔터프라이즈가 안티에서 출발해 그 정도의 거리를 주파하려면 2일에서 5일 가량이 소요됩니다, sir" 

 

 "보셨죠?" 그가 어깨 너머의 스팍을 가리키며 제독에게 덧붙였다. "안티에서 일을 매듭지은 후로부터 2일에서 최대 5일이 걸린다는데, 그동안 그 요원들을 우리보고 어쩌라는 말씀이십니까 - 그건 그렇고, 그들 중 한명은 폭행죄로 현재 구금실에 있습니다" 그가 불만을 표출하며 양 팔을 펼쳤다. "이들을 아시잖습니까, sir. 도대체 어떻게 가둬두라는 겁니까?"

 

 [내가 무슨 말을 해주길 바라나, 캡틴?] 불만스럽게 얼굴을 찌푸린 그가 화면 가까이로 몸을 기울이며 말했다. [자네의 팀을 수송했던 함선은-]

 

 "제 팀이 아닙니다"

 

 [-그 팀을 라일럼으로 수송했던 배는 이미 오래전에 떠났어. 그들을 적대적인 세력 한가운데 고의로 버려둘 수는 없으니 발견한 장소에 도로 데려다 놓지도 못할 테지. 자네는 그들을 안티에 두고 올 수도 없네. 왜냐하면 부상당한 하운드를 적절히 치료할만한 필수적인 의료적 기술이 부족하기 때문이지. 그리고 긴급한 상황도 아닌데 팀을 제멋대로 분산시키는 것은 규정에 위배되는 일일세. 그곳 4분면 전체를 통틀어 봐도 그들을 수송할 적절한 권한을 가진 다른 함선은 없어] 짐 만큼이나 짜증나 보이는 아처가 고개를 저었다. [나 역시 내키지 않지만 별 도리가 없네, 커크]

 

 기가 꺾인 짐이 의자 깊숙히 주저앉으며 왼손을 들어 눈을 가렸다. "우리는 그들을 가둬둘 수 없을 겁니다" 그가 몹시 피로에 찬 작은 목소리로 말했다.

 

 아처가 어깨를 으쓱였다. [자네는 내가 훈련시킨 요원 중 가장 사고가 유연한 사람일세. 자네라면 뭔가 방법을 찾아내리라 믿네]

 

 "어쩔 수 없군요" 캡틴이 동의했다. 그가 심각한 표정으로 자세를 바로 하고 앉았다. "안티와 그 소녀에 관한 명령은 무엇입니까, sir?"

 

 [초기 계획은 무엇이었나?]

 

 짐이 스팍을 힐끔 돌아보자, 그가 원래 지시사항을 그대로 인용했다. "라일라가 부적의 추격을 포기한 것이 확인되는 즉시 그것을 반환하고 안티를 연방 행성으로 포섭하는 것입니다"

 

 아처가 고개를 끄덕였다. [그렇다면 계속 진행하게]

 

 짐이 망설인 끝에 조심스레 입을 열었다. "Sir...저희는 부적이 어린애일 거라고는 예상하지-"

 

 제독이 한 손을 들어올렸다. [우리는 그게 무엇인지 모르네. 겉모습만으로 판단해선 안 돼, 커크. 특히나 외계의 세상에서는 말이야. 우리는 그 문명에 대해 잘 알지 못하니, 정말 살아있는지조차 모를 존재를 감싸느라 화내는 건 소용없는 일일세. 명령은 변함없네]

 

 동의하지 않는 듯 짐의 입술이 가늘어졌지만 그가 내뱉은 말이라고는 "Yes sir" 한 마디 뿐이었다.

 

 [좋아. 수시로 보고하도록, 캡틴. 아처 아웃]

 

 통신이 끊어지자 짐이 한숨을 내쉬며 뒤로 기대어 앉아 멍하니 다친 오른팔을 배 위에 걸쳤다. "제길. 코도스 때보다 더 엿 같은 임무는 없을 거라고 생각했는데, 이런 일이라니" 그가 지긋지긋해 하는 표정으로 몸을 돌려 스팍을 마주보았다. "엿 같은 일(shitty jobs)에 대한 실적이 계속해서 최악을 경신하네"

 

 스팍이 한쪽 눈썹을 들어올렸다. "어떻게 이 임무가 코도스 사건을 둘러싼 시련만큼이나 '엿 같다' 고 하시는지 모르겠군요, sir"

 

 그의 말이 짐에게서 환한 웃음을 이끌어냈다. "지금이야 그렇게 말하겠지만, 요원들이 온갖 엉뚱한 장소에서 불쑥불쑥 튀어나올테니 기다려 봐"

 

 벌칸인이 호기심 어린 표정으로 고개를 비스듬히 기울였다. "그 요원들의 탈출을 막을 수 없을 거라고 하신 게 이번이 두 번째입니다. 보안팀의 능력을 믿지 못하시는 겁니까?" 

 

 "천만에" 짐이 어깨를 으쓱이며 말했다. "하지만 난 이 녀석들을 알거든" 다시 단말기로 관심을 돌린 그가 재빨리 키를 두드리자 남은 두 명의 요원이 있는 방의 영상이 화면을 가득 채웠다. 그들은 - 둘 중 한 명은 가장 구석진 곳에 - 벽에 등을 기대고 양 손을 벨트 가까이에 올려놓은 채 조용히 앉아있었다. "이제 잘 봐" 그가 지시하며 다시 키를 두드렸다.

 

 영상이 두어번 깜박이며 초점을 잃었다가 되찾더니 완전히 멈춰섰다. 영상이 다시 살아났을 때 그 요원들은 사라지고 없었다. 놀란 스팍이 양쪽 눈썹을 높이 치켜올리며 짐을 바라보았다.

 

 "반복 재생이야(Feedback loop)"  커져가는 두통을 지우려는 듯 짐이 관자놀이에 손가락을 갖다대고 문질렀지만 소용없는 일이었다. "우리가 라일럼에 있는 동안 설치해 놨을 거야. 그건 즉 알파는 그 이전에 이미 풀려났다는 뜻이지. 그가 나에게 임무 자료를 건네주자마자 탈출했다는데 걸겠어. 제길. 그들을 막을 수 있는 유일한 희망은 다른 함선에 떠넘기는 것 뿐이었는데" 그가 어깨를 으쓱이며 상황을 요약했다. "그리고 그 선택사항은 더 이상 유효하지 않은 것 같군" 그가 마지막으로 키를 두드리자 비어있는 방의 영상이 이전의 조작된 반복 재생 영상으로 바뀌었다.

 

 "... 제가 보안팀에 상황을 알릴까요, sir?"

 

 생각에 잠긴 채 멍하니 의자를 회전시키던 짐이 고개를 저었다. "소용 없어. 그들은 평범한 비밀 요원이 아니라 최정예 비밀 요원들이야. 보안팀이 그 두명을 어떻게든 찾아내서 사로잡는다 해도 하운즈는 다시 탈출할 거야. 그게 직업이거든. 게다가 일부러 문제를 일으킬 사람은 알파 하나뿐이고, 그는 상당한 제재를 받고 있어. 그가 지금 정식 기소에 직면해 있다는 사실을 다른 녀석들도 대충은 알고 있을 거야. 그들이 우리보다 알파를 더 잘 감시할 테니, 우리 관심을 끌지 않는 이상 무시하자고"

 

 스팍은 처음으로 궁금해졌다. 가로막기보다는 도움을 구하기로 한 여자 요원의 결심은 알파를 유배 행성으로 보내려는 짐의 계획을 돕기 위한 시도가 아니었는지.

 

 "이 난장판 중에서도 가장 최악의 부분이 뭔지 알아?" 캡틴이 일등항해사를 슬쩍 노려보며 말했다.

 

 "무자비한 제독의 가장 충직한 요원이 당신 함선에 머무는 동안, 그녀에게 도전하는 일에 내제된 위험 말입니까?" 스팍이 가볍게 제시했다. "아니면 그녀를 적절히 보호할 능력이 없음을 이미 증명해 보인 종족에게 지각있는 존재를 '신뢰의 증표'로서 넘겨주는 일에 대한 잠재적인 도덕적 딜레마일지도 모르겠군요"

 

 "...응, 그것 역시 엿 같긴 하지. 하지만 더 싫은 일은 내가 지금 의료실로 가서 플랭크와 그 소녀를 살펴봐야 하는데, 거기에서 본즈의 하이포를 맞지 않고 빠져나올 가능성은 전혀 없다는 거야. 찔린 상처와 어깨 탈골 등등에 대해 말 안했다고 엄청 화낼 텐데" 그가 피곤한 듯 고개를 저으며 다가오는 폭풍으로부터 보호하려는 잠재의식의 명령인지 다친 팔을 배 가까이 끌어당겼다. "이 정도로 말도 안되는 일을 하기에는 너무 이른 시간이야. 난 아직 커피조차 못 마셨다고"

 

 스팍은 의자에서 일어나는 짐을 말없이 도와준 뒤 그와 함께 의료실로 걸어갔다. 거기서 짐은 닥터 맥코이와 그의 트라이코더로부터 즉각적인 습격을 받았다.

 

 그 측정치에 닥터가 낮게 으르렁거렸다. "안 다쳤다며!" 그가 캡틴을 비난했다. 

 

 짐이 뭔가를 주장하려는 듯 왼손 검지를 들어올렸다. "저기, 내가 정확히 뭐라고 했냐면-"

 

 짐이 말을 끝맺기도 전에 맥코이가 자신의 분노를 스팍 쪽으로 돌렸다. "그리고 너는 그를 치료할 필요가 없다고 했잖아! 응급 장비는 그 빌어먹을 수트를 제거하는 걸 돕기 위한 거라며!"

 

 "난 정직하게 말했네, 닥터. 자네의 장비는 그 수트에 의해 가해지는 경미한 통증과 관련하여 아주 유용했어. 그러기 전까지는 전투에서 입은 짐의 상처를 어느 정도 감소시키는데 쓰긴 했지만"

 

 "그거 의도적인데" 짐이 깨달으며 살짝 놀란 듯한 소리를 냈다. 스팍이 자신을 힐끗 쳐다보자, 짐이 분노로 말없이 씩씩거리며 물품을 뒤적거리고 있는 맥코이를 손으로 가리켰다. "너 일부러 그의 신경을 긁고 있는 거지!"

 

 "그러한 목적은 없었습니다" 스팍은 무심히 대답했지만, 다시 앞을 바라보는 그의 한쪽 눈썹이 슬쩍 위로 올라갔다.

 

 짐은 가까이에 있던 바이오베드에 기대어 환하게 웃으며 고개를 절래절래 흔들었다.

 

 "일부러잖아" 맥코이가 스팍의 옆을 스치고 지나가며, 오직 벌칸인만이 들을 수 있을 정도의 낮고 작은 목소리로 중얼거렸다.

 

 스팍은 양 손을 등 뒤에서 맞잡고 아무런 대답도 하지 않았다.

 

 "이런 식으로 휴일을 보낼 생각은 아니겠지" 하이포가 잔뜩 놓인 쟁반을 손에 든 채 사악한 미소를 지으며 다가오는 닥터를 보고 움찔거리며, 짐이 스팍에게 말했다. "같이 있어줘서 고맙긴 한데, 뭔가 할 일이 있다면 굳이 여기 있을 필요 없어"

 

 벌칸인이 미처 대답하기도 전에, 하사관 한명이 방 안으로 불쑥 들어오더니 잔뜩 지친 표정으로 짐을 향해 PADD를 내밀었다. "방해해서 죄송합니다, sir, 하지만 메시지가 와 있습니다 - 정확히 말하자면" 그녀가 사나운 표정으로 고쳐 말했다. "피터스라는 이름의 제독님으로부터 15통의 메시지가 와 있어요. 그녀가 말하길 긴급한 일이라고 합니다. 그것 모두가 긴급하다고 하네요. 당장 당신에게 전달하지 않으면 제게 징계처분을 내리겠답니다"

 

 짐이 그 하사관을 빤히 쳐다봤다. "진심이야?"

 

 그녀가 짧게 어깨를 으쓱였다. "그녀가 제게 계속해서 한 얘기가 그거예요, sir. 저는 당신이 알파 근무를 시작하기 전까지는 직접 전달할 수 없다고 말했지만, 곤란해지고 싶지 않으면 답장을 가져오라고 하더군요"

 

 "그녀는 네게 아무 짓도 할 수 없어" 짐이 험악한 표정으로 하사관의 PADD를 받아들며 단호히 말했다. "넌 아무 잘못 없으니까 그녀의 협박은 그냥 무시해"

 

 하사관은 한결 마음이 놓이는 듯 했다. "Yes sir"

 

 짐이 입술을 비틀며 사악한 미소를 지었다. "그냥 우리 다같이 계속해서 그녀를 무시하자고. 그녀가 보내는 모든 메시지는 나에게 직접 전달되도록 해. 내 근무시간은 20분 뒤에 시작하니까 그때 처리할 거야. 명령이라고 생각해" 하사관이 공포에 질린 얼굴로 입을 열자, 그가 덧붙였다. "일이 잘못되면 내가 다 책임질게" 

 

 "Yes sir," 하사관이 속삭이며 재빨리 경례를 한 뒤 허둥지둥 물러갔다. 

 

 짐은 PADD를 쳐다보지도 않고 옆으로 치워버렸다. "면회 갈 사람?" 그가 씩씩하게 말했다.

 

 찌푸린 표정의 맥코이가 하이포 하나를 짐의 목에 꽂아넣고는 뒤따라오는 비명소리를 무시했다. 짐의 다친 팔을 살펴보는 그의 손길은 믿을 수 없을 정도로 부드러웠다. "피터스를 화나게 하는 건 전혀 득 될 게 없는 일이잖아"

 

 "나도 알아" 캡틴이 밝게 웃으며 시인했다. 맥코이가 조심스럽게 치료된 팔을 구부리자 그의 눈동자에 불편한 빛이 감돌았다. "그렇지만 그녀가 이왕 나를 미워할 거라면, 그녀의 비위에 조금씩 거슬리는 것보다 더 확실히 미워할 구실을 주고 싶어. 그렇지 않으면 재미가 없잖아" 

 

 "미친 놈" 닥터가 투덜거리며 고개를 절래절래 흔들었다. "보통 때라면 며칠 동안 팔걸이 붕대를 하라고 하겠지만-"

 

 "사양할게"

 

 맥코이가 또 다른 하이포를 휘둘렀다. "- 네가 자신의 부상을 감춰야 한다고 이미 말해줬기 때문에 생략하도록 하지. 지금은 말야" 짐이 쏘아보며 목을 문질렀다. 닥터가 그를 무시하며 대신 스팍을 향해 돌아섰다. "저 녀석이 당분간 팔 조심하는 거 잊지 않도록 해 줘, 알았지?"

 

 "그 문제라면 일등항해사로서의 의무를 다해 보도록 하지, 닥터" 

 

 맥코이가 고개를 끄덕였다 "좋아"

 

 짐이 눈동자를 굴리며 바이오베드로부터 떨어져 나왔다. "내가 여기에 없다는 듯이 둘이서만 쑥덕이는 거 다 끝났으면, 난 플랭크가 어쩌고 있나 가서 봐야겠어"

 

 닥터가 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "플랭크?"

 

 "그 요원의 암호명이네" 짐을 따라 부상당한 하운드가 누워 있는 격리된 회복실을 향해 가며, 스팍이 그에게 알려주었다.

 

 "잠깐만, 그들이 암호명을 가지고 있다고? 어떻게 안 거야? 짐의 암호명은 뭐였는데? 이봐, 검사 아직 다 안 끝났어!"

 

 맥코이가 양 손에 하이포를 들고 회복실로 서둘러 들어가자, 스팍이 한 손을 뻗어 그가 짐에게 다가서는 것을 가로막았다. 스팍을 노려보던 맥코이가 자신의 친구를 향해 고개를 돌렸다. 닥터가 하려던 논쟁이 그의 입술 위에서 사그라들었다.

 

 캡틴은 부상을 입은 동료의 곁에 선 채 희미하게 슬픈 미소를 짓고 있었다. 침대에 누워 있는 요원의 손을 꽉 움켜진 그가 이야기를 나누기 위해 몸을 숙였다. "이봐" 그가 부드럽게 입을 열었다. "내가 깨운 건 아니지?"

 

 그 요원이 눈을 감은 채 고개를 저었다. "닥터가 하는 일마다 너무 시끄러워서 어둠 속에서도 조준할 수 있어요" 눈을 깜박거린 그가 격렬한 회색 눈동자를 드러내며 짐의 눈동자를 마주보고 약하게 미소지었다. "그가 제거 대상이 되지 않길 비는 편이 좋을 걸요"

 

 "어, 그는 내가 맡을게" 

 

 스팍은 짐의 손을 꽉 움켜쥔 요원의 눈이 감탄으로 온기를 띄는 것을 지켜보았다. "우리들 중 최고는 항상 당신이었죠"

 

 짐이 콧방귀를 뀌며 고개를 저었다. "내 기억이 맞다면, 등에 깊게 난 상처에도 불구하고 모스 코드를 생각해낸 건 바로 너였어"

 

 "그리고 알파가 일을 망쳤을 때 우리를 살려준 건 당신이었죠. 또 말이에요" 플랭크의 표정이 굳어졌다. "그를 어떻게든 해야만 해요. 좋은 생각 없어요?"

 

 짐의 얼굴을 뭔가 치명적이고 위험한 것으로 변모시킨 낯선 미소가 창백한 푸른 눈동자 안에서 번뜩이는 비밀스러운 목표와 조화를 이루었다. "한두 개 쯤 있을 지도 몰라"

 

 플랭크가 짐과 똑같은 표정으로 히죽거렸다. "그녀를 노리고 있군요"

 

 스팍이 짐의 곁으로 다가가 요원을 내려다보았다. "이 시설은 안전하지 않습니다. 그 대화를 계속하는 것은 비논리적입니다"

 

 "좋은 지적이야" 짐이 스팍에게 온화한 미소를 지어보이며 동의한 뒤 다시 플랭크를 쳐다보았다. "그 뒤로는 전부 다 비밀이야. 넌 그냥 여기 머물면서 회복에 신경 써, 알았지? 팀의 빈자리를 채울 신참을 훈련시키려면 네가 최상의 컨디션을 유지해야 해" 

 

 회한 같은 무언가가 요원의 표정을 물들였다. "커크, 저는-" 플랭크가 고개를 살짝 흔들었다. "더 이상은 지원자들을 훈련시키지 못할 거예요"

 

 짐이 혼란과 두려움이 뒤섞인 표정으로 눈썹을 찡그렸다. "어째서? 부상 좀 입었다고 그들이 널 은퇴시키기야 하겠어" 푸른 눈동자가 맥코이의 눈을 향해 움직였다 "그는 괜찮을 거야, 안 그래?"

 

 맥코이가 놀라우리만치 부드러운 표정으로 팔짱을 꼈다. "짐..." 그가 한숨을 내쉬며 바이오베드의 모니터링 장치 쪽으로 다가갔다. 적절한 정보에 접근한 그가 스크린을 캡틴 쪽으로 돌렸다. "그가 입은 부상은 나을 거야. 하지만 이건 깊었어, 짐. 뼈에 닿을 정도로. 그의 척추가 손상을 입었어"

 

 "무슨 소리를 하는 거야, 본즈?"

 

 "짐-"

 

 "전 걸을 거예요" 플랭크가 짐의 손을 꼭 쥐어 푸른 눈동자를 다시 자신에게 향하도록 했다. "제 말 잘 들으세요, 커크. 전 걸을 거예요. 하지만 아마 뛰지는 못하겠죠. 당신이 가르쳐준 그 모든 멋진 서커스는 신경쓰지 말아요. 전에도 팀을 간신히 따라다녔는 걸요 - 부정하지 마세요. 그게 알파가 항상 저를 측면에 배치한 이유라는 거 아시잖아요. 전 이제 골칫거리일 뿐이에요. 최상의 건강상태를 벗어난 요원은 그닥 쓸모가 없어요"

 

 "입 다물어" 짐이 플랭크의 위로 몸을 숙이며 분노를 터뜨렸다. "넌 골칫거리가 아니야. 그리고 알파의 배치는 언제나 터무니없었잖아. 만에 하나 네가 더 이상 임무를 수행할 수 없다 해도, 내가 알고 있는 세 명의 비밀 요원 리더라면 널 기획팀에 끌어들이기 위해 살인이라도 저지를 거야. 그러니 쓸모없단 생각은 집어치워, 알겠어?"

 

 플랭크가 비뚜름한 미소를 지어보였다. "난 현장에서 뛰는 것보다 임무를 기획하는 편이 더 좋아요"

 

 짐이 만족스러운 표정으로 고개를 끄덕이며 뒤로 물러섰다. "내가 아처에게 얘기할게"

 

 부상당한 요원의 눈동자가 위험한 빛을 뿜어냈다. "그가 당신이 선택한 사람이군요, 네?"

 

 "글쎄" 캡틴이 어깨를 으쓱였다. "그가 이미 개들을 마음에 두고 있더라고"

 

 플랭크가 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

 

 스팍이 캡틴의 곁으로 다가섰다. "당신이 여전히 근무시간 전에 부적을 살펴보실 생각이시라면, sir, 지금 가보셔야 합니다"

 

 짐이 못믿겠다는 듯한 표정으로 자신의 일등항해사를 향해 환히 웃었다. "너 정말 휴일을 이런 식으로 보내고 싶어? 진짜?"

 

 한쪽 눈썹을 들어올린 스팍이 대답을 준비하며 조용히 숨을 들이켰다.

 

 "아니" 맥코이가 단호히 끼어들며 캡틴에게 또 다른 하이포를 꽂았다. 짐이 비명을 지르며 그를 철썩 때리자 플랭크가 다시 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "나는 너희들이 언쟁을 벌일 바보같은 일 목록에 새로운 주제를 더하는 동안 여기 서 있지 않을 거야. 부적을 방문하던가 아니면 내 의료실에서 나가. 하지만 어느 쪽이건 너희들과는 더 볼 일 없어"

 

 짐은 눈동자를 굴리며 플랭크를 잡고 있던 손을 떼어내어 목을 문질렀다. "환자를 대하는 네 태도는 플릿 제일이야, 본즈. 어디 칭찬이라도 좀 적어놔야겠어"

 

 맥코이가 위협적으로 하이포를 흔들자, 짐은 자신의 옛 동료에게 친근한 표정을 지어보이고는 부적을 면밀히 관찰하고 있는 방으로 안내되어 갔다. 그녀는 바이오베드 위에 한치의 움직임도 없이 누워있었다. 그녀가 살아있음을 증명해 줄 심장박동이나 호흡조차 없었고, 그녀의 머리카락은 간호사에 의해 한쪽으로 묶여 있었다. 질질 끌리는 화려한 옷 대신 스타플릿에서 지급된 잠옷을 입고도 그녀는 역시나 여왕 같았고 안티가 생각했던 대로 신 같아 보였다.

 

 "그녀는 반응이 없어" 짐이 입을 열자 닥터가 대답했다. 그가 찡그리며 팔짱을 꼈다. "기술적으로 말해서 그녀는 살아있지 않아" 그의 한 손이 모니터를 가리켰다. "보다시피 그녀에게서는 어떠한 측정치도 나오지 않아. 그녀가 뭘로 이루어졌는지 아니면 살아있었는지 같은 조그마한 단서조차 없어. 측정치에 따르면, 그녀는 그냥 이곳에 없는 거나 마찬가지야" 그가 노려보았다. "그 점이 간호사들을 괴롭히고 있어. 이제 그들 대부분은 이곳에 오기조차 꺼려해. 챠펠이 해결하려고 노력중이긴 한데 여간 고집스러워야 말이지. 그들 중 다수가 미신을 믿는 바보들이야"

 

 스팍은 내재하는 위선을 지적하는 일을 삼갔지만, 짐이 눈동자를 굴리는 것을 눈치챘다. "캡틴이 안티와 만나기 전에 그 부적과 관련하여 알아야 할 정보가 있나 닥터, 아니면 자네의 비관적인 생각으로 끝인가?"

 

 짐이 장난기 가득한 눈으로 웃음을 터뜨리다가 한 손으로 입을 가렸다. "미안, 본즈"  친구가 자신을 노려보자 그가 성의없이 말했다.

 

 "널 위한 하이포가 다 떨어졌다고 생각하겠지" 닥터가 위협적인 소리를 냈다. "하지만 틀렸어"

 

 "그러고보니, 난 이만 함교에 가봐야겠어. 늦고 싶지 않거든" 그가 매력적인 미소를 지으며 스팍에게 변명을 늘어놓더니 서둘러 빠져나갔다. "뭐든 진전이 있으면 알려줘, 알았지, 본즈? 휴일 잘 보내, 스팍. 나중에 봐!" 자신의 장교들이 뭐라 대답도 하기 전에 그가 사라져버렸다.

 

 맥코이가 스팍에게 삿대질을 했다. "내 의료실 어수선하게 하지 말고, 썩 나가!"

 

 스팍은 떠났다. 어쨌거나 그에게는 맥코이의 광기의 희생양이 되는 것보다 더욱 중요한 일들이 있었다. 또 한번 방이 비게 되자 부적이 웃으며 눈을 떴다.

 

 이 자들과 함께라니 정말 재밌겠군.

 

\----------------------------------

 

 함교에서, 짐은 끔찍한 골칫거리의 희생양이 되고 있었다.

 

 "피터스 제독님. 동업자 간의 예의를 생각해서 절 멍청이라고 생각하지 않는 척이라도 해 주시죠" 짐이 자신과 같이 함교에 있는 장교들을 향해 손짓했다. 함장석에 앉아 화면을 향해 말하는 그의 입술이 찌푸려졌다. "최소한 제 대원들 앞에서는요"

 

 제독의 싸늘한 표정을 뚫고 흐릿한 비웃음이 새어나왔다. [자네가 나에게서 동업자 간의 예의를 얻는 때가 오면, 커크, 그러도록 하지]

 

 대화를 듣고 있던 엔터프라이즈의 모든 장교들이 발끈했다.

 

 "저기" 짐이 이를 갈았다. "전 당신이 요구한 서류를 작성했습니다. 당신의 요구사항도 일지에 기록해 놓았죠. 전 제가 할 수 있는 여러가지 다른 방식으로 당신의 팀을 즉시 지구로 돌려보내기 위해 모든 일을 포기할 수 없는 이유도 열거했습니다. 제게 이 이상 뭘 바라십니까?"

 

 [난 자네가 미리 계획되지도 준비되지도 않은 미등록 스타플릿 대원에 의해 만들어진 특수 요원 팀의 습득물에 관한 절차에 따르고, 그들의 안전을 최우선 사항으로 처리하길 바라네]

 

 짐이 침착함을 유지하기 위해 심호흡을 했다. "그들의 안전은 우선 사항입니다, 하지만-"

 

 [자네의 최우선 사항은, 커크, 명시된-]

 

 "당신의 의견은 존중합니다만, ma'am,  우리는 지금 임무 수행중입니다. 당신의 팀이-"

 

 [어떻든지간에, 자네는 그들을 데려와야 해]

 

 "우리가 임무를 끝마치는 즉시-"

 

 [지금 당장. 아니면 자네를 직무 유기 혐의로 고발하겠어]

 

 짐이 포기한 듯 양 손을 들어올렸다. "그냥 제가 함선을 돌리겠습니다, ma'am! 당신의 팀이  _티타임_ 을 위해 귀환하느라 우리가 딜리튬이 풍부한 추가 회원을 잃는다 해도 연방은 신경쓰지 않겠죠!"

 

 [이건 또 뭐지?] 피터스가 히죽거렸다. [명령불복종인가?]

 

 짐의 으르렁거림이 완전히 형태를 갖추기 전에 화면이 갑자기 끊겼다.

 

 "오 이런" 우후라가 태연하게 말했다. "이건 뭐죠? 뭔가-"

 

 "이온 필드에요" 체콥이 장난스럽게 눈을 빛내며 재잘거렸다.

 

 "이온 필드가 신호를 방해하는 듯 해요, sir. 정말 죄송하고 부끄럽네요"

 

 놀란 짐이 그녀를 향해 눈을 깜박거렸다. 느릿한 미소가 그의 입술에 퍼졌다. "뭐 좋아" 그가 웃었다. "잘했어. 그렇게 중요한 제독과 큰소리가 나려는 참에 통신을 끊다니"

 

 우후라가 공모하는 듯한 미소를 지으며 캡틴을 쏘아본 뒤 업무로 되돌아갔다.

 

 캡틴이 자리에서 일어나 몸을 쭉 편 뒤 조타수 쪽으로 걸어가 체콥의 어깨를 주먹으로 툭 쳤다. "잘 도와줬어, 고마워"

 

 체콥이 활짝 웃었다.

 

 "캡틴!" 우후라가 혼란과 걱정으로 조여드는 목소리로 소리쳤다. 그녀가 맹렬히 키를 두드리는 동안 짐이 다가갔다. "제가 지금 - Sir, 조난 신호가 들어오고 있습니다. 식물 연구실에서요. 그런데 그쪽 통신 단말기가 오작동 같은걸 일으키고 있는 게 틀림없어요. 수신되는 것이 온통 조난 코드와 잡음-"

 

 함장석이 삐 소리를 냈다. [짐] 녹초가 된 듯한 맥코이의 목소리가 들려왔다. [제길, 너 지금 어디야?]

 

 "그거 이쪽으로 돌려" 캡틴이 지시를 내렸다. 그 말이 채 끝나기도 전에 우후라가 작업을 마쳤다. "본즈, 무슨 일이야?"

 

 [부적이 행방불명이야. 그게 문제지!]

 

 짐이 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "무슨 뜻이야, 행방불명이라니? 그녀가 어떻게 행방불명일 수 있어? 누군가 그녀를 데려간 거야? 의료실에 누가 있었는데?" 

 

 [사라졌으니 행방불명이지, 전혀 모르겠어. 그들이 투명인간이 아닌 바에야 아무도 없었다고. 그녀가 그냥 사라졌다니까!]

 

 "캡틴" 우후라가 속삭이며 2차 송신을 호출했다. "식물 연구실이-"

 

 "알았어" 짐이 단호히 선언했다. "본즈, 상황을 알려줘서 고마워. 내가 확인해 볼게. 이제 환자들에게로 돌아가. 그 소녀는 내가 찾아볼게"

 

 [응, 행운을 빌어. 맥코이 아웃]

 

 "중위" 그가 우후라에게 덧붙였다. "미스터 스팍에게 연락해서 위기에 처한 연구실로 와달라고 전해 줘. 그가 나보다 실험에 대해 훨씬 잘 알고 있으니 문제가 뭔지 알아내려면 그의 도움이 필요할 거야"

 

 "Aye sir."

 

 "미스터 술루가 막 근무를 마쳤다는 것은 알지만, 추가적인 지원이 필요할 경우를 위해 호출에 대비하라고 해줘. 어쨌거나 그는 식물 연구실에서 하는 거의 대부분의 실험에 관여하고 있으니까"

 

 "Aye sir."

 

 "미스터 체콥" 캡틴이 터보리프트를 향해 걸어가며 소리쳐 불렀다. "네가 지휘를 맡아"

 

 "Aye sir!"

 

\----------------------------

 

 스팍이 제 2 식물 연구실에 도착했을 때, 원인은 아니지만 문제가 무엇인지는 즉각적으로 파악할 수 있었다.

 

 식물들이 미쳐 날뛰었다. 덩굴과 관목, 작은 꺾곶이 순과 이끼로 뒤덮인 커다란 판, 새로운 표본과 오래된 표본 모두가 최소한 3배씩은 커진 채 용기보다 훨씬 크게 자라나, 연구실을 양립할 수 없는 종들의 진정한 정글로 바꾸어 놓았다.

 

 "거의 반 년치의 연구가," 연구실 전문가 중 한 명이 떨리는 숨을 내뱉으며 양 손으로 자신의 짧은 머리카락을 북북 긁어댔다. "사라져 버렸어요. 이런 식의 성장은 두 번 다시 반복하지 못할 거예요. 이 결과들은 전혀 타당성이 없어요. 다 끝났어요" 그가 격리된 연구실 바깥쪽 복도에 동료들과 무리지어 선 채 좌절감을 내뿜었다. 

 

 "상실의 크기는 이해하지만" 그들의 캡틴이 인내심이 바닥난 듯한 표정으로 말했다. "지금 당장은 네 식물들을 미쳐 날뛰게 만든 게 무엇인지 밝혀내고 격리하는 일이 먼저야. 알겠어?"

 

 과학자들은 비탄에 빠져 그의 말을 거의 듣고 있지 않았다. 

 

 그래서 스팍이 양 손을 등 뒤에서 맞잡은 채 앞으로 걸어나왔다. "포스터(Foster) 중위" 그가 차분하지만 단호한 목소리로 말했다. "우리를 이... 예상치 못한 결과로 이끈 사건에 대해 보고하게"

 

 스팍은 자신이 곁에 있게 되자 너무도 안심한 듯 보이는 짐에게 정신을 뺏긴 나머지 포스터의 보고 첫머리를 거의 놓칠 뻔 했다. 그는 재빨리 정신을 가다듬고 실험실이 어떻게 혼돈 상태가 되었는지 이해하려 애썼다.

 

 "저희는 균류 복제 실험을 하고 있었습니다 - 아시죠, sir, 분자 배열-"

 

 "알고 있네, 중위"

 

 "저기, sir, 저희는 전에 해보지 않은 일은 아무것도 하고 있지 않았습니다" 중위는 미칠 듯이 당황스러워하며 어깨를 으쓱였다. "정말입니다. 우리는 그냥 데이터를 기록하고 있었어요. 그때 전에 한 번도 본 적이 없는 소녀가 들어왔고 전 뭔가 의심스러웠죠. 왜냐하면 - 그게, 유니폼 차림이 아니었거든요. 하지만 그녀가 과학 부서 소속일 리가 없어요. 전에 본 적이 없거든요. 그래서 설명이라던가 I.D. 아니면 뭐든 받으려고 했는데 식물들이 갑자기 미쳐버렸-"

 

 "그녀의 머리카락이 무슨 색이었지?" 짐이 긴장되고 심각한 목소리로 질문했다.

 

 포스터가 눈을 깜박였다. "글쎄요, sir - 녹색이던가?" 그 과학자가 잠시 생각해보더니 고개를 끄덕였다. "네. 확실합니다. 녹색이었어요. 그리고 정말 길었죠"

 

 "이런 일이 어떻게 가능하지?" 짐이 스팍에게 물었다.

 

 벌칸인의 입매가 굳어졌다. "추측할 수가 없군요, sir. 그렇지만 이 상황을 매우 주의 깊게 다루는 것이 좋을 듯 합니다"

 

 주위를 둘러보던 짐의 시선이 조금 떨어진 거리에서 상황을 관찰하던 보안팀의 붉은 옷 차림의 여성에게 머물렀다. 그녀는 당면한 문제로부터 시선을 끌어오지 않으면서 응급 상황일 경우 뛰어들길 바라는 듯 했다. 캡틴의 양쪽 눈썹이 머리선까지 치솟았다. 그가 그녀의 소매에 있는 계급장을 힐끗 보더니 소리쳤다. "중위"

 

 그녀가 그의 시선을 단호히 마주보며 앞으로 걸어나왔다.  "Aye, sir?"

 

 "잠깐 페이저 좀 빌려줘"

 

 즉시 지시에 따르며 그녀가 질문했다. "혼자서 가시는 게 현명할까요, 캡틴? 위험할 수도 있습니다. 다른 이를 대신 보내실 수도 있어요"

 

 짐이 페이저를 기절 모드로 조정하며 곁눈질로 그녀를 살펴보았다.

 

 스팍은 짐의 시각으로 그녀를 보기 위해 노력했다 : 길고 곧은 흑발에 짙은 눈동자 그리고 살짝 그을린 피부. 그녀가 매력이 없는 것은 아니었다. 몸매는 호리호리했고 유니폼 안에 감춰진 몸은 분명 탄탄하겠지만 결코 관능적이지는 않았다. 솔직히 스팍은 그녀의 무엇이 캡틴의 주의를 끌었는지 확실히 알 수가 없었다. 

 

 "나조차 기꺼이 하려 하지 않는 일에 내 대원들을 보낸다면, 난 꽤나 구차한 캡틴이 되겠지" 그가 가볍게 대꾸했다. "그리고 난 혼자가 아닐 거야" 다이아몬드처럼 빛나는 미소가 벌칸인 일등항해사를 향해 반짝거렸다. "갈 거지, 미스터 스팍?"

 

 스팍은 아무말 없이 짐의 곁을 차지하며 쉴틈없이 밀려드는 의기양양한 승리감을 곱씹지 않기 위해 애썼다.

 

 연구실의 벽과 천장은 온갖 종류의 덩굴들로 뒤덮여 있었다. 짐과 스팍은 빽빽한 잎 사이를 뚫고 라일럼에서처럼 빠르고 조용히 움직였다. 그들은 비정상적인 소리나 움직임을 살피며 모든 상황에 대비한 채 살금살금 앞으로 나아갔다. 

 

 아니면, 그렇다기 보다는, 거의 모든 일에 대비했다.

 

 그들이 발견할 것이라 예상치 못했던 것은, 스타플릿 표준 잠옷 차림으로 실험실 한가운데 있는 책상에 앉아 인간들이 좋아하는 애완동물에게 하는 것처럼 담쟁이 덩굴을 쓰다듬고 있는 부적이었다. 그녀의 곱슬거리는 긴 머리카락은 주변에 퍼진 채 방을 녹색으로 뒤덮고 있는 갖은 녹색의 음영 속으로 사라져, 스팍조차 어디서 그녀가 끝나고 식물이 시작되는지 확실히 말할 수 없을 정도였다. 그녀의 시선이 짐을 향했을 때, 스팍은 그 특정한 녹색의 음영이 평범하지 않음을 깨달았다 : 카멜레온의 피부처럼, 한 쌍의 눈동자는 시선 너머의 색조와 조화를 이루기 위해 색을 바꾸는 듯 보였다.

 

 짐은 페이저를 조심스럽게 손에 쥐었지만 겨누지는 않았다. "당신은 스타플릿 기함 엔터프라이즈에 승선해 있습니다" 그가 그녀를 뚫어져라 쳐다보며 단호히 말했다. "식물 연구실에요. 저는 캡틴 커크이고 이쪽은 일등항해사 스팍입니다. 당신이 깨어나셨을 때 스타쉽에 있을 거라고는 아마 예상치 못하셨겠죠. 그리고 무신경하게 보이고 싶지는 않지만, 지금 저와 함께 가셔야겠습니다. 왜냐하면 당신이 뜻하지 않게 많은 연구를 망쳐놨거든요. 그리고 저는 고의적이라고 생각하지는 않습니다만, 이것이 다른 연구실로 퍼지게 둘 수는 없습니다"

 

 "커크" 신체보다 나이든 목소리와 어조로 그녀가 입을 열었다. 기묘한 종류의 이해가 그녀의 눈동자 안에서 빛났다. 오른손을 들어올린 그녀는 자신과 캡틴 사이의 텅빈 공간을 어루만지듯 긴 손가락으로 허공을 쓰다듬었다. 짐은 눈을 깜박이고 고개를 저으며 조금 혼란스러운 듯 이맛살을 찌푸렸다. "흠... 흥미롭군. 아주 많은 변화의 가능성. 많은 갈림길. 끊어지거나 아껴줄 실이 아주, 아주 많이 있어. 그대는 이미 많은 것을 받고 희생했군'

 

 스팍은 어린애의 철저한 조사로부터 캡틴을 보호하기 위해 앞으로 걸어나왔다. "멈추십시오. 이 함선의 캡틴이 당신에게 이 연구실을 비워줄 것을 지시했고 당신은 따라야 합니다" 

 

 "아" 아이가 어린 입술 한쪽을 휘어 미소지으며 속삭였다. "수백만 끊어진 실의 소년이 이곳에 있구나. 나중에 살펴보면 재미겠어. 허나 지금 내 관심은 캡틴에게 있네" 하프의 줄을 튕기는 것처럼 그녀의 쭉 뻗은 손이 구부러졌다. 소녀가 말하는 동안 짐이 떨리는 숨을 내뱉는 소리가 들렸다.  "정말 사랑스러운 울림이야. 그대의 존재는 특별하군, 캡틴 - 아니면 그렇게 보이거나"

 

 그 심상치 않은 언급에 걱정된 스팍이 짐을 살펴보기 위해 돌아섰고, 또 다시 예상밖의 일로 놀라게 되었다.

 

 짐은 두통이라도 겪고 있는 듯 찌푸린 이마를 왼손으로 누르고 있었다. 소녀가 초자연적인 접촉 같은 수단으로 그를 조종하거나 살펴보고 있는 것이라면 이상한 일은 아니었다. 스팍이 전혀 예상치 못한, 그의 신경계를 치솟는 불길과 같은 공포로 가득차게 한 것은 짐이 일등항해사의 걱정스러운 시선을 마주보았을 때 분명해졌다.

 

 그의 눈동자가 은색이었다.

 

 스팍은 자신의 두 눈이 충격으로 커다래지는 것을 느꼈다. 스팍은 생각할 겨를도 없이 그들간의 거리를 좁힌 뒤 한 손으로 짐의 턱을 쥐고 다른 한 손으로 그의 팔을 움켜쥔 채 패닉상태를 간신히 억누르며 파란 눈이 정말 은색이 되어버린 것인지, 빛에 의한 속임수가 아닌지 확인하기 위해 인간의 얼굴을 이리저리 기울여 보았다.

 

 "스팍"  짐이 놀라움과 염려가 뒤섞인 목소리로 물었다. "무슨 일이야?" 그가 말하는 도중 눈동자에서 은색이 사라졌다.

 

 하지만 스팍은 보았다. 그는 짐의 홍채가 르노어의 독약의 색으로 물드는 것을 목격했고, 이것을 설명할 수도 무시할 수도 없었다. 그래서 스팍은 짐의 어깨를 꽉 붙들고 맥코이와 트라이코더 그리고 의학적 설명을 위해 의료실로 데려가려 했다.

 

 "스팍!" 그의 캡틴이 외쳤다. "이 소녀를 그냥 내버려둘 수는 없어 - 저기요" 스팍이 자신에게 동의하는 듯 하지 않자 그가 부적에게 덧붙였다. 짐이 잠시 저항하며 그 소녀를 손짓해 불렀다. "저희와 함께 가시죠. 제가 의료실로 모셔다 드리겠습니다. 우리가..." 그가 자신의 일등항해사를 곁눈질로 째려보았다. "어디든 간 다음에요"

 

 소녀가 우아하게 일어나 짐을 향해 한 손을 내밀자, 그녀의 주변에 있는 식물들이 떨어져 나가며 시들었다. "그러지" 그녀가 동의했다.

 

 그녀의 손이 짐의 손과 닿자 그의 눈동자가 다시 한번 은색으로 물들었다.

 

 스팍이 낮게 으르렁거리며 그녀를 밀쳐냈다.

 

 짐이 벌칸인을 노려보는 동안 그의 눈이 정상으로 돌아왔다. "이봐, 지금 무슨 일이 벌어지고 있는 건지 모르겠지만, 너 정말-"

 

 "그가 그대를 보호하도록 내버려 두게" 소녀가 차분히 지시했다. 짐이 자신을 향해 돌아서자 그녀가 미소지었다. "그대는 그처럼 세상을 보지 못해. 내가 동행하지"

 

 짐은 스팍을 보았다가 그 소녀를 쳐다본 뒤 연구실을 힐끗 보았다. 그가 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "당신이 식물들을 다 죽였군요"

 

 그녀는 명백한 애정을 가지고 낙엽을 어루만졌다. "이들의 운명은 원래 그러한 거라네. 갈까?" 그녀가 스팍에게 덧붙였다.

 

 그녀가 있건 없건, 스팍의 목적지는 의료실이었다. 스팍이 당황하면서도 살짝 즐거운 듯한 짐을 잡아끌며 기록적인 시간 안에 의료실에 도착할 동안, 부적이 그림자처럼 그들을 뒤쫓았다.

 

 방 안으로 들어서자 맥코이가 이미 얼굴을 찌푸리고 있었다. "도대체, 무슨 일이야?" 그가 소녀를 노려보았다. "당신은 죽어 있어야 하잖아!"

 

 "그대가 보다시피" 그녀가 양 팔을 벌렸다. "난 살아있어"

 

 스팍이 짐을 앞으로 밀었다. "캡틴에게 문제가 있네"

 

 맥코이의 찌푸림이 쏘아보기로 뒤바꼈다. "좀 더 자세히 말해주겠어?" 툴툴대면서도 그가 짐을 스캔하기 시작했다. 짐은 눈동자를 굴렸지만 얌전히 있었다.

 

 "제가 캡틴일 텐데 말이죠" 그가 불가사의한 미소를 짓고 있는 소녀에게 말을 걸었다.

 

 "자네는 아주 많은 생각일 테지, 제임스 타이베리우스 커크" 

 

 짐의 표정이 불신으로 물들었다. "어떻게 제 이름을-"

 

 "이런 젠장!" 맥코이가 트라이코더를 거의 떨어뜨릴 뻔하며 소리쳤다. "눈이 은색이잖아!"

 

 짐이 휙 자신의 친구를 돌아보았다. "뭐?"

 

 닥터는 짐을 바이오베드로 밀어넣고 그의 눈꺼풀을 뒤집어 문제점을 살펴보았다. "언제부터 이랬어?" 그가 대답을 요구했다. "제길, 사라지고 있어. 대체 무슨 일이야, 스팍?"

 

 "내가 먼저 물어봤잖아"  짐이 초조하게 팔짱을 끼며 겁먹었다기보다는 짜증스럽게 말했다.

 

 스팍이 양 손을 등 뒤에서 맞잡았다. "설명할 수가 없군, 닥터. 이 현상을 처음 알게 된 것은 부적이-"  불쾌한 생각이 벌칸인의 뇌리를 스쳤다. 그가 잠시 망설이더니 앞으로 걸어나왔다. "그렇지만, 이론은 제시할 수 있겠군" 그가 한 손을 뻗어 짐의 정신감응 지점에 손가락을 갖다댔다. "괜찮을까요?"

 

 여전히 짜증스러운 표정으로 짐이 고개를 끄덕였다. 스팍이 아주 가벼운 멜드를 하자, 캡틴의 눈이 은색으로 불타올랐다.

 

 "요점이 뭐야?" 스팍이 연결을 끊고 은색의 흔적이 사라지자 맥코이가 물었다.

 

 스팍은 양 손을 평소의 자리에 갖다 놓고 어깨를 곧게 폈다. "르노어에 의해 일전에 주입된 그 신경독이 캡틴의 면역체계를 망가뜨리고 더 나아가 정신적 방어막으로서의 정신 감응 능력으로 변형되었다고 생각하네. 사실 그대로를 강제로 전달하기 위한 초기 기능이 왜곡되면서, 추측컨대 알러지 반응처럼 초자연적인 활동에 반응하게 된 거지" 

 

 그의 말에 뒤이어 죽은 듯한 침묵이 뒤따랐다. "그가 초능력에 알러지가 있다고" 마침내 맥코이가 퉁명스러운 목소리로 입을 열었다.

 

 "초자연적인 활동에. 부적의 불특정한 초자연적 능력의 강도에 따라 굉장히 민감한 것 같군"

 

 "그러니까 누군가 주변에서 초능력을 쓰면 내 눈이 은색이 된다 이거지?" 짐이 생각에 잠긴 채 물었다.

 

 스팍이 그를 흘끗 보았다. "이론적으로는 그렇습니다"

 

 "내가 초자연적 활동 조기 탐지 시스템인 거네" 그가 자신의 일등항해사를 향해 활짝 웃었다. "멋지다. 범위가 얼마나 될지 궁금한걸"

 

 맥코이가 짐의 뒤통수를 세게 후려쳤다. "멋진 게 아냐, 이 바보 녀석. 이게 나쁜 건지 아직 모르잖아! 은색 눈은 첫 번째 증상일지도 모른다고! 우린 테스트와 샘플 그리고 실험을 해 봐야-"

 

 "그만" 짐이 평소답지 않게 심각하게 한 손을 들어올렸다. "우리에겐 그럴 시간이 없어. 별거 아닌 것 같으니 지금은 그냥 내버려둘 거야"

 

 "하지만-"

 

 "닥터" 캡틴이 날카롭게 말했다. "시간이 없다고" 기가 꺾인 맥코이가 찌푸린 채 시선을 돌렸지만 짐은 나중에 하이포로 보복당할 것임을 알고 있었다. 그가 한숨을 내쉬며 부적을 향해 손짓했다. "그녀는 죽지 않았어. 잠들어 있는 것도 아니야. 보아하니 그녀는 일종의 초능력자야. 그리고 그녀는 식물 연구실에 터무니없는 짓을 했어. 어떻게 생각해?"

 

 뭔가 고집스러움이 눈을 가늘게 뜬 맥코이의 표정 아래에서 불타올랐다. 그런 다음 그가 입술을 꾹 깨물고 고개를 저으며 그 소녀를 향해 돌아섰다.

 

 결국 맥코이는 그녀의 현재 의료 파일에 추가할 만한 건 하나도 건지지 못했다. 그녀는 여전히 그의 스캔에 나타나지 않았고 어떠한 생명체인지도 드러나지 않았다. 그리고 질문을 했을 때 그녀는 미칠 정도로 조용했다.

 

 "좋아 그건 잊어버려" 짐이 마침내 한숨을 내쉬며 한 손으로 얼굴을 문질렀다. "저기" 그가 소녀에게 물었다. "식물을 좋아하시죠. 맞습니까?"

 

 그녀가 고개를 끄덕였다.

 

 "좋아요. 잘됐군요" 그가 스팍을 향해 돌아섰다. "그녀를 관측 데크 C에 머물게 할 거야. 거기 정원이 있잖아. 너는 식물학 연구실로 돌아가서 뭐든 살릴 수 있나 봐 줘. 알았지?" 그가 방 안의 모두를 향해 말했다. 아무도 불평하지 않자 그가 고개를 끄덕였다. "좋아" 짐은 여신이 명예롭게 대접받는다고 여길 만큼 스타플릿 최고의 예의를 갖춰 한 손을 내밀었다. "부디 저와 동행해 주시겠습니까?" 

 

 부적이 희미하게 미소지으며 그의 손을 붙잡았다.

 

 그의 눈이 은색으로 바뀌자 맥코이가 아무말 없이 잽싸게 측정했다. 그는 짐이 사라질 때까지 기다렸다가 스팍에게 말을 걸었다. "저게 위험한 건지 우리가 밝혀내야 해"

 

 닥터의 의도보다 더 진지하게 그 언급을 받아들이며 스팍이 고개를 끄덕였다.

 

 어쨌거나, 정의되지 않은 변수는 르노어의 독약의 색만이 아니었다. 부적이 스팍의 캡틴에게 너무도 조용히 행사한 불특정한 초자연적 능력 또한 존재했다. 벌칸인은 그녀가 위험하지 않은지 또한 밝혀낼 것이다.

 

 그런 다음 적절히 대응할 것이다.

 


	18. Atlas and the Dogs of War V

 스팍이 짐을 발견했을 때, 그는 가장 사용 빈도가 낮은 관측 데크의 후미진 구석에 숨은 채 고개를 떨구고 딴 생각을 하는 듯한 표정으로 커다란 의자에 거의 눕다시피 앉아, 에릭시안 아이들에게 선물받은 기타로 멍하니 멜로디를 연주하고 있었다. 딴 생각을 하고 있는게 분명한데도 그의 손가락은 빠르고 정확했다. 스팍은 그의 시야 안쪽에 고요하고 참을성 있게 서서 양 손을 등 뒤에서 맞잡고 그가 눈치채기만을 기다렸다.

 

 짐이 자신의 생각에서 빠져나와 청중이 있음을 깨닫기까지 10분 가까이 소요되었다. 푸른 눈동자가 마침내 진갈색 눈동자와 마주쳤을 때 음악이 멈췄다. 짐은 오른손을 기타줄 위에 댄 채 고개를 뒤로 기울이고 긴 한숨을 내쉬었다. "안녕" 

 

 스팍은 고개를 끄덕였지만 침묵을 유지했다.

 

 "우후라가 보냈지, 아니야?"

 

 "중위는 우리가 의료실에서 헤어진 이후 당신이 겪은 어려움에 대해 언급했습니다. 근무시간이 끝난 뒤 당신의 두드러진 부재가 제 조사를 촉발시켰죠. 제가 도움이 될 수 있을지 확인하고 싶었습니다"

 

 짐이 부드럽게 웃으며 두 눈을 감고 고개를 저었다. "피터스와 통신을 시작했을 때 네가 같이 있었으면 좋았을 텐데" 그가 또 다른 우아한 멜로디를 무심히 연주하기 시작했다. "그녀가 삼자대면에서 십여 개의 '긴급' 메시지들을 얻어낸 것 같아. 맙소사, 그녀에게 예의바르게 굴기는 정말 싫지만, 내가 그녀에게 소리를 지르면 본즈가 하이포를 채우는 것보다 더 빨리 날 명령불복종 혐의로 소환하겠지. 지금은 그런 식으로 내 입지를 좁힐 수 없어"

 

 스팍은 짐의 조용하고 피로에 찬 모습을 한참이나 살펴보았다. "당신을 이 곳에 오게 만든 이유가 피터스 뿐입니까?"

 

 캡틴은 바로 대답하지 않았다. "그렇게 최악은 아니었을지도 몰라"  그가 마침내 입술을 비틀며 시인했다. "그녀의 헛소리에 내가 능수능란하게 대처하지 않았을 때를 제외하면. 난 스타플릿에 왜 안티와의 협상을 아직까지 마무리짓지 못했는지, 왜 추적자가 없는지 확실해질 때까지 기다려야만 하는지, 왜 우리 식물 연구실의 주요 연구가 괴멸적인 피해를 입었는지 설명했어. 또 안티를 진정시키고 우리가 그들에게 약속한 것을 가지고 갈 거라 약속했지. 또 부적의 격리실을 위한 보안 계획을 세웠는데, 그게 생각보다 어려웠어. 난 누군가 격리실 안에 그녀와 같이 있었으면 했지만, 그녀가 초자연적 마술 같은 걸로 모두를 겁먹게 했거든. C.C.가 앞장서서 노력하고 있긴 한데, 그가 거기 영원히 있을 수는 없잖아. 그리고 그보다 계급이 높은 장교들은 C.C.가 자기 일을 하게 내버려두는 대신 나에게 연락을 해서는 그녀가 얼마나 이상한지 설명하며 쓸데없는 참견을 해대" 짐이 지친 푸른 눈을 짜증스럽게 번뜩이며 스팍을 쳐다보았다. "내가 지오토를 빨리 승진시켜서 보안팀을 이끌게 하길 바란다는 점을 꼭 상기시켜줘"

 

 "기억해 두겠습니다" 스팍이 동의했다. "당신의 지휘팀에 신뢰할 만한 인재가 한 명 생기겠군요" 

 

 짐이 고개를 끄덕였다. "응, 그러면 왜 내 상급 보안 장교들이 다 그렇게 계집애 같은 녀석들일까 하는 궁금증도 사라지겠지"

 

 "...그렇군요, sir."

 

 캡틴의 짜증이 증가하며 연주에 스타카토가 늘어났다. "그리고 상황이 얼마나 엿 같은지 보안팀이 징징대지 않으면, 식물 연구실에서 연락이 와서는 그들이 잃은 모든 것에 대한 상세한 리스트와 연구가 다시 궤도에 오르기까지 걸리는 시간에 대해 한탄을 해대지. 날 계속해서 의료실로 데려가려는 본즈 때문에 숨돌릴 틈조차 없어"

 

 스팍의 입매가 굳어졌다. "제가 식물 연구실의 책임급 대원에게 이야기 하겠습니다. 그들의 행동은 스타플릿 장교로서 무척이나 부적절하군요"

 

 짐이 또 다른 한숨과 함께 짜증을 발산하며 고개를 저었다. "아니야, 귀찮게 그러지 마. 그들은 자신들의 일을 잘 해내고 있고, 그들로서는 그게 엄청나게 충격적인 손실이겠지. 어쩌면 그들이 그걸 예상했었더라면... 어쨌거나, 현실을 받아들이려면 시간이 조금 필요할 거야. 하루나 이틀 뒤에도 저 상태라면 네가 가서 혼쭐을 내줘(you can tear them a new one)"

 

 벌칸인이 고개를 갸웃거렸다. "새로운 무엇으로 그들을 찢어 놓으라는 겁니까(Tear them a new what), sir?"

 

 짐이 활짝 웃었다. 의도한 목표는 아니었지만 그렇다 해도 어쩐지 만족스러웠다. "그냥 표현이야, 미스터 스팍. 신경쓰지 마"

 

 "…Yes sir."

 

 "아무튼"  짐은 가만히 기타 위에 손을 얹고 무수한 빛이 반짝거리는 우주의 광활한 어둠을 내다보았다. "근무가 끝날 때쯤 되니까 모두의 헛소리에 완전 질려서 말이야" 그가 다시 스팍을 향해 돌아서며 어깨를 으쓱거렸다. "그래서 나 자신에게 휴식 시간을 주기로 했지. 누군가 내게 볼 일이 있으면 네가 날 찾아낼 거라 생각했어"

 

 "그들을 위해서 당신을 찾았던 게 아닙니다" 스팍이 짐의 파란 눈을 응시하며 중얼거렸다. "당신을 위해서죠. 제가 어떻게 도울까요, 짐?"

 

 캡틴이 짜증을 냈다. "오늘은 네 휴일-"

 

 "맞습니다" 스팍이 단호히 말을 끊었다. "그렇기 때문에 제가 원하는 일을 하려는 것입니다. 제가 원하는 일은 제 캡틴이자 친구에게 도움이 되는 것입니다"

 

 짐이 피로조차 가려버린 깜짝 놀란 표정으로 입을 벌린 채 눈을 깜빡거렸다. "진심이야(Seriously)?"

 

 스팍이 고개를 끄덕였다. "진심입니다(Seriously)"

 

 격식을 차린 목소리로 말하는 장난스러운 대답에 짐이 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 파란 눈을 밝게 빛낸 짐이 축 늘어진 상태에서 몸을 일으켜 옆자리를 손짓했다. "뭐, 그렇다면 의자 가져와. 이 복잡한 임무에 대해 같이 머리를 맞대 보자고" 그는 자신의 초대를 받아들이는 스팍을 온화함과 호기심이 담긴 얼굴로 지켜보았다. "고마워" 그가 마침내 입을 열었다. 스팍이 자신을 돌아보자 짐이 약간 힘없이 어깨를 으쓱였다. "넌 항상 내가 널 필요로 하는 그 순간에 나타나는 것 같아. 꽤나 신기한 마술이야"

 

 스팍이 한쪽 눈썹을 들어올렸다. "단언하건대, sir, 무언가가 '마술'처럼 간단해 보이기 위해서는 꽤나 많은 노력이 필요합니다"

 

 짐이 또 다시 환히 웃었다. "난 그게 쉬운 마술이라고 한 적 없어"

 

 "그렇군요"

 

 "그래서 말인데!" 캡틴이 양 팔을 기타 위로 늘어뜨리고 집중하는 듯한 표정을 지어보였다. "현재 우리가 처한 곤경에 대해 어떻게 생각해?"

 

 그들은 짐의 두통거리에 대해 장황하고 두서없는 담론을 시작했고, 주어진 변수들에 따라 조정할 수 있는 몇 가지 계획을 세웠다. 업무에 대한 관심은 개인적인 일로 바뀌었다. 짐의 생각이 무수한 연관성 없는 주제를 방황하는 것을 스팍이 묵인하자, 선호하는 체스 전략부터 가장 흥미있어 하는 책들 그리고 음악에 대한 개인적인 취향까지 주제가 확장되었다. 이야기를 하면서도 짐의 손은 멈추지 않았다. 스팍은 그것이 그의 끝없는 에너지의 발로라 생각했다. 요점을 강조하기 위한 손짓을 하느라 바쁘지 않을 때면, 그의 손가락들은 기타 위에서 춤을 추며 무심한 듯한 곡조를 연주했다.

 

 이것은 이상하리만치 사랑스러웠고, 푸른 눈동자의 강렬함 만큼이나 매혹적이었으며, 그들이 조용하고 다정한 대화를 지속하는 동안 캡틴의 몸에서 눈에 띄게 긴장감이 줄어드는 것 만큼이나 만족스러웠다. 

 

 짐이 편안한 미소를 지으며 가벼운 농담을 하고 팔다리를 아무렇게나 벌려 길게 몸을 뻗고 있을 때, 시간을 확인한 스팍은 장교 식당에서 저녁 식사를 같이 하자며 태연히 그를 초대했다.

 

 깜짝 놀란 짐이 일어나 앉아 시계를 찾기 위해 휙 둘러보았다. "시간이 벌써 그렇게 됐어?"

 

 스팍이 고개를 끄덕였다. "달리 해야 할 일이 있으시다면-"

 

 "아냐, 물론 없지" 짐이 일어나 몸을 쭉 펴며, 한 자세로 오랫동안 앉아 있느라 저항하는 근육들로 인해 끙 하는 소리를 냈다. 그가 기타의 목 부분을 손에 쥐고 스팍에게 미소를 지어보였다. "저녁 식사라니 좋은 생각이야. 특히 너와 함께라면. 사람들은 보통 자신들의 논리적 결함을 들춰낼 네가 근처에 있으면 날 귀찮게 하는 일에 대해 재고해 보거든"

 

 "언제나 그렇듯이, 도움을 드리는 것은 저의 의무입니다" 벌칸인이 냉담하게 대답했다.

 

 짐이 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "물론 난 그것도 좋아해"

 

 "... 제 도움 말입니까, sir?"

 

 그때 캡틴이 이상하리만치 다 안다는 듯한 미소를 지어보였다. "네 유머 말이야, 미스터 스팍" 그의 낮고 온화한 목소리가 스팍 안의 무언가를 꿈틀대게 만들었다. "네 표현. 네 재치"

 

 스팍은 푸른 눈동자 안에 담긴 낯선 감정을 마주할 수 없어서 일어서자마자 양 손을 등 뒤에서 맞잡고 시선을 피했다.

 

 스팍의 불편함을 감지하기라도 한 듯 짐이 살짝 뒤로 물러섰다. 그의 미소가 더욱 환한 웃음으로 번져나갔다. "어쩌면 저녁 식사 이후에 다시 체스를 시도해 볼 수도 있을 거야. 난 아직 너를 완패시키지 못했어" 그가 논리적으로 지적했다.

 

 스팍은 한쪽 눈썹을 들어올리는 것으로 찬성을 나타내며 그들의 정감 어린 농담 속으로 되돌아갔다. "당신의 낙관론은 한계가 없는 듯 하군요"

 

 "내가 진짜로 게임에 집중했을 때 플레이해본 적 없잖아" 짐이 주장하며 앞장서서 출구로 향했다.

 

 "어떻게 말씀하신 추가적인 게임의 횟수가 이전의 게임보다 더 나은 경기를 펼칠 확률을 높일 수 있을 거라 생각하시는지 이해하기 어렵군요. 당신의 표현을 빌리자면 '따라오는 것(keeping up)' 이상이었던 적은 없었다는 말씀을 꼭 드려야겠습니다"

 

 잠금을 해제한 문이 스르륵 열리는 동안 짐이 스팍을 손가락질했다. "그 말 후회하게 만들어 주겠어"

 

 스팍이 고개를 끄덕였다. "얼마든지 시도해 보시죠, 짐"

 

 그들이 방을 나왔을 때 터보리프트 쪽에서 그들을 향해 걸어오는 한 명의 남성 보안요원을 제외하면 복도는 텅 비어 있었다.

 

 그 장교를 지나쳐 가는 동안 짐이 밝게 미소지으며 자신의 기타를 스팍에게 건넸다. "이거 좀 들고 있어 주겠어?"

 

 스팍의 손이 그 악기를 감싸쥔 순간, 뒤쪽으로 맹렬히 휘두른 짐의 왼쪽 팔꿈치가 자신의 척추를 노리던 그 보안 장교의 손바닥과 마주쳤다. 짐이 왼쪽 다리로 후려치며 공격자를 마주보기 위해 빙글 돌자, 그 정체불명의 장교가 펄쩍 뛰어 뒤로 물러섰다. 그들은 둘다 방어 자세를 취했지만, 짐이 차분하고 인내심 있게 기다리는데 비해 그 장교의 표정은 긴장되고 분노에 차 보였다. 스팍은 양 팔로 기타를 안아든 채 주저했다. 어째서 짐의 장교 중 한 명이-

 

 오.

 

 세 번째 하운드.

 

 스팍은 짐에게 추가적인 공간을 제공하기 위해 뒤로 물러서며 그 하운드의 모습을 머리 속에 새겨두었다 : 흑발에 녹색 눈동자, 그을린 피부, 짐보다 키가 컸지만 신체적으로 덜 단련되어 보였다. 그는 젊었다. 체콥 소위보다 어릴지도 모른다. 이런 어린애가 특수 요원 팀의 장교들 틈에서 뭘 하고 있는 거지?

 

 "그래서?"  마침내 딱딱하지만 어딘지 지루한 목소리로 짐이 도발했다.

 

 그 하운드가 으르렁거리더니 앳된 얼굴을 분노로 일그러트리며 공격을 시작했다. 그 순간, 스팍은 그 소년의 추가적인 신장과 분노가 도전적인 결합물을 증명하는 것은 아닌지 걱정이 되었다. 그때 그들이 본격적으로 싸우기 시작했고, 스팍은 짐의 지루함을 이해할 수 있었다.

 

 그는 제멋대로에 훈련되어 있지 않았고, 재능이 슬쩍 엿보이긴 했지만 적절히 구사할 훈련 없이는 무용지물이었다. 짐은 그를 물리치지 않고 하운드의 공격을 비틀어 즉흥적인 교육 시간으로 만들었다.

 

 하운드가 갑작스레 옆구리 쪽으로 덤벼들자, 짐이 몸을 비틀어 피하며 소년의 정강이 사이에 한쪽 다리를 끼워넣었다. 그리고는 손바닥을 쫙 펴서 휘청이는 그의 무방비한 신장쪽을 철썩 때렸다. "목표를 너무 높게 잡았어" 짐이 친절하게 언급했다. "취약한 아랫배 부분은 더 낮고 좀더 뒤쪽에서 시작돼 : 넌 내 갈비뼈 정도나 간지럽혔을 거야. 장기에 조금 더 신경 써"

 

 그러자 그 소년이 빙글 돌며 짐의 얼굴을 향해 다리를 휙 하고 높이 쳐들었다. 짐은 그를 손쉽게 붙잡고 한 손으로 그의 발목을, 다른 손으로 무릎을 잡은 뒤 그를 밀쳐내어 균형을 잃게 만들었다. "네 의도를 그렇게 훤히 드러내지 마. 자세를 낮춰. 훈련을 떠올려 봐"

 

 "떠들어댈 틈이나 있다는 듯이 말이지!" 소년이 침을 뱉었다. "당신은 도망치는 것 말고는 아무것도 하지 않잖아!"

 

 짐이 눈동자를 굴렸다. "머저리처럼 굴지만 않으면 네 말을 진지하게 들어주는 것도 생각해 보지"

 

 "이 개자식!" 그 요원이 소리지르며 다시 달려들었다. 그들이 서로의 주위를 빙빙 도는 동안, 짐은 그가 주먹을 마음껏 휘두르게 내버려두었다. "이 멍청한 함선에서 자신이 대단히 특별하다고 생각하나 본데, 당신은 한낱 배신자에 불과해!"

 

 캡틴의 눈에서 모든 관용의 흔적이 사라지더니 상대를 주춤거리게 만들 정도의 짙은 냉기로 바뀌었다. "내가 어째서 배신자지?" 

 

 하운드가 헛되이 저항했다. "당신은 우리 임무를 가로채서 민간인들과 수행했어! 제독님을 공격하고 - 알파를 구금실에 가둬놓았잖아!" 

 

 "대체 어디서부터 설명해야 하지?" 짐이 중얼거리며 고개를 절래절래 흔들었다.

 

 스팍이 그를 돕기 위해 나섰다. "스타플릿 기함의 지휘팀은 '민간인'이라 보기는 어렵습니다" 그가 무심하고 강한 목소리로 말했다. "게다가 임무가 엔터프라이즈로 이관된 것은, 제대로 교육을 받았다면 알고 있겠지만, 규정에 따라 원래 임무를 맡았던 팀이 집행에 실패했을 때였습니다. 캡틴 제임스 커크가 누군가를 '공격했다'는 당신의 비논리적인 주장에 대해 덧붙이자면, 그만한 부적격자를 적절한 책임자로 대체하는 일을 등한시 한 스타플릿과 연방에 대한 자신의 의무를 그가 태만히 해왔음을 밝혀야만 할 것입니다. 마지막으로, 알파는 캡틴이 아닌 그 스스로의 행동 때문에 구금되어 있는 것입니다. 폭행죄를 저지른 자는 누구든 지위고하를 막론하고 체포하는 것이 규정입니다. 함선에 승선해 있는 동안 그 함선의 캡틴을 상대로 그러한 폭력을 시도한 것은 알파 자신의 어리석음 때문이었습니다. 그리고 수년간의 감금생활로 그는 자신의 어리석음에 대한 대가를 치르게 될 것입니다"

 

 "고마워, 미스터 스팍" 짐이 굳은 미소를 지으며 말했다. "꽤나 효율적으로 정리해 줬군"

 

 "별거 아닙니다, sir"

 

 "잘 들어" 캡틴이 자신의 포로에게 말했다. "대체 무슨 생각이었는지 모르겠지만, 이런 공공장소에서 날 공격하다니 - 넌 추적자잖아. 그것도 훈련중인 추적자. 넌 다시 측면(Flank)으로 올라설 만한 능력이 없어. 전투 전문가라고 서류를 작성한 누군가는 잊어. 대체 뭐야, 헌터?" 소년이 고집스럽게 침묵을 지키자, 짐이 다시 한 번 그를 벽에 세게 쾅 밀쳤다. "이 일이 마무리되면 알파는 끝장이야. 제독도 마찬가지고. 그들은 요원들을 살해해왔어. 특히나 스타플릿이 정말 간절히 그들을 필요로 하고 있는 지금같은 때에 그런 식으로 버려져선 안될 정말 훌륭한 사람들이 말이야. 그리고 정신 똑바로 차리지 않으면 너 역시 그 재능있던 사람들의 길고 긴 리스트에 추가될 거야. 내 일에 끼어들지 마. 알아 들었어?"

 

 소년은 노려볼 뿐 아무런 대답도 하지 않았다.

 

 짐이 날카롭고 치명적인 눈빛으로 마주 쏘아보았다. "진지하게 하는 얘기야"

 

 "날 가둬, 당신이 그렇게 진지하다면 말야" 헌터가 헛되이 저항했다. "난 또 다시 빠져나올 거야. 알파 역시 그럴 테지. 그는 당신보다 100배는 훌륭한 요원이야! 제독님이 그를 구해주실 거야. 두고 보라고!"

 

 "이 녀석은 망상에 젖어있군" 짐이 자신의 일등항해사를 보며 한숨을 쉬었다.

 

 "그는 비정상적일 정도로 자신의 목숨을 희생할 준비가 되어있는 듯 하군요" 스팍이 가볍게 동의했다.

 

 "제가 도와드려도 될까요, sir?"

 

 세 명의 남자가 돌아서자, 한 명의 여성 보안 장교가 식물 연구실 방향으로부터 걸어와 알 수 없는 얼굴을 한 채 조용히 그들 곁에 섰다. 짐과 그 여성이 불편한 듯 꼼지락거리는 헌터에게 살짝 짜증섞인 탐탁찮은 시선을 보내고 있는 사이, 스팍은 예상치 못한 사실을 깨달았다.

 

 그 여자 요원이었다.

 

 짐은 눈동자를 굴리고는 헌터를 벽에서 떼어내어 그녀 쪽으로 밀었다. "네가 알아서 해, 중위"

 

 헌터가 찡그렸다. "중위?" 그가 혼란스러운 표정으로 여자를 흘깃거렸다. "하지만 베타-"

 

 그의 팔을 꽉 움켜쥔 여자가 팔뚝 윗부분에 손톱을 박아넣자 그가 움찔거렸다. "제 하급자는 제가 처리하겠습니다, sir. 그의 어리석은 행동에 대해 사과드립니다"

 

 "이봐요—!"

 

 "애들이 다 그렇지 뭐"  짐이 단호히 말을 잘랐다. 그가 마지막으로 헌터를 노려보았다. "그의 훈련을 강화하는게 좋겠어. 이러다 누구 하나 죽이겠는 걸"

 

 "Yes sir," 여자가 동의했다. 그렇지만 그녀의 눈빛이 헌터에게 향했을 때, 소년의 기술을 향상시키려는 듯 보이기 보다는 먼저 반쯤 죽여놓겠다는 인상을 풍겼다.

 

 "증거지" 그 요원들이 사라지자 짐이 스팍에게 말했다. "17세라고 다 천재가 아니라는. 그리고 체콥이 정말 멋져서 우리로서는 너무 너무 행운이라는 증거이기도 하고"

 

 "그렇습니다" 스팍이 동의하며 짐에게 기타를 건넸다. "그 소년과 보호자 문제를 다루기 위해 저녁식사 계획을 바꾸시겠습니까?"

 

 "아니" 캡틴이 어깨를 으쓱였다. 그러더니 다시 생각해 보는 듯 고개를 살짝 기울였다. "뭐 어쩌면 조금은. 복도에서 공격을 당했으니 장교 식당도 그다지 안전해 보이지 않는군. 대신 내 숙소에서 먹어도 괜찮을까?"

 

 "괜찮습니다"

 

 "좋아!" 그가 자신의 기타를 흔들었다. "할 수 있을 때 도망치자고"

 

 그들이 유쾌한 저녁식사를 하고 치열한 체스 접전을 벌이던 중 다시 업무 연락이 들어왔다. 짐은 식물 연구실과 부적의 격리실로부터 도움을 요청하는 연락을 거의 동시에 받았다. 그 두 곳의 대원이 너무 절박하게 도움을 요청하였기에 캡틴은 즉시 가겠노라고 양쪽 모두에게 대답했다.

 

 두 번째 통신이 끝났을 때, 짐은 체념한 듯한 표정으로 스팍을 바라보았다. "오늘 수요일이나 뭐 그런 거 아냐? 내가 이기고 있었는데!"

 

 일등항해사가 체스 보드를 살펴보았지만 아직은 승부가 한 쪽으로 기울기 전이었다. "수요일은 아닙니다만" 그가 비숍을 움직이며 입을 열었다. "제가 식물 연구실을 살펴봄으로써 당신의 짐을 조금 덜어드릴 수 있을 것 같군요"

 

 짐이 찡그렸다. "하지만 오늘은 네-"

 

 "전 이 함선의 과학 장교입니다" 스팍이 단호히 대답했다. "누군가 파괴된 연구실의 재건을 감독해야 한다면, 그건 저여야 합니다. 제 일정에 관계없이요. 제가 근무중이었을 때 이런 일이 있었다면 절 함교에서 보내지 않았을까요?"

 

 "...응"  캡틴이 어쩔 수 없이 시인했다.

 

 "그렇다면, 지금 함교에 있지 않으니 형식은 생략하고 제가 알아서 식물 연구실로 가 보겠습니다"

 

 "알았어" 짐이 한숨을 쉬며 자신의 퀸을 움직였다. "난 부적에게 무슨 일이 있는지 가 볼게. 그나저나 체크야"

 

 그는 스팍이 대답하기 전에 자리를 떴지만, 벌칸인은 폰을 움직여 킹을 위험에서 벗어나게 한 뒤 방을 나섰다.

 

 엉망이 된 연구실 주변에서 바쁘게 일하고 있는 과학자들은 실제적인 도움이 필요하다기 보다는 서류에 사인하고 자신들의 노력을 관대하게 감독해 줄 고위 장교가 가까이에 있길 원한 듯 했다. 일부 관점에서 봤을 때 이것은 논리적이었지만 지루하기도 했다. 막대한 양의 데이터를 잃었음을 알게 된 장교들이 만들어내는 감정적인 장면들은 어딘지 불쾌하기까지 했다. 그럼에도 불구하고 자신의 부서에 관심을 갖는 스팍의 의무는 세 시간을 못 넘겨 충족되었다. 그는 짐을 찾아 캡틴의 '긴급상황'이 자신의 것과 비슷했는지 알아보기 위해 자리를 떴다.

 

 고위층 투숙객에 대한 짐의 의무는 아직 끝나지 않은 상태였다.

 

 "캡틴이 들어간지 벌써 몇 시간째입니다" 지오토 소위가 그에게 알려주었다. 관측 데크의 문 앞을 지키고 서있는 그가 불쾌한 듯 입술을 일그러뜨렸다. "들어가서 확인해 보려고 했습니다만, 캡틴이 자신의 코드를 설정해 놔서 열 수가 없었습니다"

 

 "고맙네, 소위" 스팍이 대답하고는 빠르게 자신의 코드를 입력했다.

 

 내부에서, 스팍은 정글을 발견했다. 심미적인 목적으로 데크에 심어놓은 중간 크기의 화초가 화분과 정원을 훌쩍 넘어 자라나, 한때 텅 비어 있던 넓다란 공간을 덩굴과 관목 그리고 활짝 핀 온갖 꽃들로 채우고 있었다. 빽빽한 덤불 사이를 뚫고 지나가던 스팍은 이러한 상황을 만든 존재에게 은밀하게 다가가는 것이 무슨 소용이 있을지 의구심이 들었다. 그녀가 그러기로 마음만 먹는다면 자신을 멈추게 할 수 있을 게 분명했다.

 

 혹시 그렇다면 그녀는 개의치 않는 것일지도 모른다. 스팍은 아무런 저항 없이 앞으로 나아갔다. 사실, 그가 이동함에 따라 식물들이 물러서며 그에게 작은 통로를 만들어주는 듯 보였다. 스팍은 이에 의문을 갖는 대신 그저 발걸음을 재촉했다.

 

 예상했던 대로 부적은 관측실 중앙에 자리잡고 있었고, 화초 사이로 뻗어나간 긴 머리카락이 편안한 라운지처럼 그녀를 푹신하게 해 주고 있었다. 그녀가 자신의 앞쪽에 만들어 놓은 넓은 공터에서, 스팍에게 옆모습을 보인 채 서 있는 짐이 그녀와 이야기를 나누고 있었다. 

 

 부적이 불쑥 손을 내밀더니 짐에게 눈에 보이지 않는 징표를 주기라도 하듯 손바닥을 위로 하고 손가락을 쫙 폈다.

 

 놀라서 반걸음 뒤로 물러선 짐의 눈이 커진 채 은색이 되었다. 그가 놀란 표정으로 스팍에게는 보이지 않는 무언가를 쳐다보며 공터를 휙 둘러보았다.

 

 아니면 볼 수 없거나.

 

 "이게 다 뭐죠?" 캡틴이 살짝 경외감에 찬 목소리로 물었다. 그가 주저하며 손을 뻗어 눈에 보이지 않는 장애물을 더듬으려 했다. "이걸 어떻게 이곳에 가져오신 겁니까?"

 

 "내 두 눈은 보는 것 이상을 할 수 있어" 그녀가 놀란 기색 없이 스팍에게로 시선을 옮기며 속삭였다. 그녀가 살며시 미소지으며 고개를 기울였다. "결국 이것은 삶의 일부야 - 이 무수한 선택의 실타래. 혹은 운명. 무심결에 엮인 그대들은 서로에게 쉽게 구속되지. 그리고 내가 살펴보고 싶은 것이 그 구속이야" 그녀가 다시 짐에게 시선을 던지더니 가까이 오라는 손짓을 했다. 그가 손에 닿을 정도로 다가오자, 그녀가 그의 오른손 새끼손가락을 만지며 속삭였다. "이 실이 중요해" 그녀와 짐의 시선이 그들이 보고 있던 것의 흔적을 따라가다 다다른 곳은-

 

 짐이 깜짝 놀라자, 그의 놀라움이 부적의 주문을 깨뜨린 듯 파란 눈동자가 되돌아왔다. "스팍! 언제 왔어?"

 

 스팍이 양 손을 등 뒤에서 맞잡았다. "얼마 안 됐습니다, sir. 식물 연구실은 충분히 살펴보았습니다"

 

 "잘했어. 연구원들은 좀 어때?"

 

 "... 괜찮습니다, sir"

 

 "잘됐네!" 짐이 활짝 웃더니 산만한 듯 주변을 둘러보았다. "이봐, 네가 여기 들어왔을 때 말야..." 그가 모호하게 손짓하며 표현력 풍부한 양 손을 허공에 대고 그리며 애매하게 설명했다. "실들 못 봤어?"

 

 벌칸인이 눈썹을 들어올렸다. "실 말입니까, sir?"

 

 짐이 옆구리에 손을 대고 고개를 끄덕였다. "백만 개쯤 되어 보이는 형형색색의 거미줄 같은 거 말이야" 그가 부적을 가리키며 고개를 작게 끄덕였다. 그녀는 그들의 대화를 지켜보며 다 안다는 듯한 옅은 미소를 짓고 있었다. "그녀가 나에게 그것들을 보여주고 있었어. 어떻게 한 건지, 그게 뭔지, 그게 다 어디로 갔는지는 모르겠지만, 그건-" 그가 곁눈질로 부적을 보았다. "재미있었어"

 

 그의 고백이 그녀를 기쁘게 한 듯 했다. "받는 자가 열린 마음을 가지고 있다면, 그건 단순한 마술이야" 그녀의 시선이 스팍을 향했다. "벌칸인. 그대는 어떻게 캡틴이 마음이 열리게 되었는지, 그것이 그의 미래에 어떤 의미가 될 것인지 생각할 테지. 그리고 자네의 것 또한"

 

 이것은 스팍에게 놀라운 생각을 안겨주었다 : 만약 르노어의 독약이 짐을 초자연적 활동에 민감하게 만들었다면, 마찬가지로 그를 그것에 취약하게 만든 건 아닐까? 부적은 이 취약함을 살펴보고 있었나? 어떠한 초능력이라도 그럴 수 있는 것인가?

 

 그것으로부터 그를 어떻게 보호해야 하지?

 

 "당신은 어떤 존재입니까?" 새로운 딜레마를 감지하지 못한 짐이 물어보았다.

 

 부적이 잎과 가지로 만든 둥지 깊숙히 기대어 누웠다. "내가 무엇인지를 나타내는 호칭은 없어"

 

 호기심을 느낀 짐이 고개를 갸웃거렸다. "안티는 당신이 여신이라고 생각합니다. 라일라 역시 그렇죠"

 

 "그렇지"

 

 "그런가요?"

 

 "여신이란 무엇이지?" 대답을 하는 대신 그녀가 되물었다. "나는 그들이 안티라 부르는 세상에 도착하기 아주 오래전부터 존재해왔어 ; 안티가 자신들에게 이름을 붙이기 여러 세기 전부터, 나는 뿌리와 바위 그리고 구름 속에 존재해 왔지. 나는 그대와 그대의 세상이 모두 바스러진 뒤에도 오래도록 존속할 거야" 그녀가 짐을 흉내내며 고개를 갸웃거렸다. "그대라면 나를 무어라 부를 텐가?"

 

 캡틴이 활짝 웃었다. "제가 알지 못하는 것이 이 우주에는 아주 많이 있죠. 당신은 그 중 하나일 겁니다"

 

 "그대는 내가 여신이라 생각하는가?"

 

 짐이 신중히 생각하는 듯한 표정으로 조용히 입을 다물었다. "당신은요?" 마침내 그가 물었다.

 

 그녀가 쩌렁쩌렁 울릴 만큼 큰 소리로 웃음을 터뜨리자 주변에 있던 모든 식물들이 그녀의 즐거움에 잎사귀를 떨었다. "아니" 그녀가 시인했다. "하지만 나는 그대가 전 생애에 걸쳐 접하게 될 경험에 필적할 거야. 내가 그대에게 알려줄 수 있어" 그녀가 또 다른 미소를 지으며 제안했다. "내 곁에 있으면 그런 단순한 실타래 보다 훨씬 가치있는 수많은 위대한 비밀들을 알게 될 거야" 녹색 눈이 갈색 눈을 향해 움직였다. 그녀는 아주 침착하게 벌칸인의 못마땅한 시선을 붙들었다. "내가 그를 데려가도 될까?"

 

 스팍의 양쪽 눈썹이 높이 치솟는 동안 짐이 눈을 깜박거렸다. "안 됩니다" 일등항해사가 딱 잘라 대답했다.

 

 "내 발언권은 없는 건가요?" 짐이 물었다.

 

 스팍이 그를 힐끗 보았지만 대답하지 않았다.

 

 "없네" 부적이 그에게 온화하게 알렸다. "우리는 곧 안티에 도착할 거야" 짐이 저항하기도 전에 그녀가 말을 이어나갔다. "내가 세상을 깨우는 것을 보고 싶은가?"

 

 "네" 짐이 지체없이 대답했다. "팀과 함께 가도 될까요? 함선의 역사학자들에게 있어서 일생일대의 사건이 될 것 같아서요"

 

 "이건 한 사람을 위한 초대이네" 그녀가 고요한 표정으로 말했다.

 

 짐이 스팍을 힐끗 쳐다보며 얼굴을 찡그렸다. "... 그러면 재미가 없는데요. 스팍만이라도 데려갈 수 없을까요? 최근에는 그가 없이는 아무데도 안 가거든요" 기함의 캡틴이 자신의 가장 매력적인 미소를 지으며 구슬렸다.

 

 짐이 농담이라도 한 것처럼 부적이 미소지었다. "물론 그는 동행할 수 있어. 내가 말했듯이, 이 초대는 한 사람을 위한 것이니까"

 

 짐은 비록 혼란스러워 보였지만 우아하게 초대를 받아들인 뒤 실례한다고 말하고는 최종 도착을 위해 함교로 물러갔다.

 

 스팍이 비슷하게 물러나오기 전에 부적이 시선으로 그를 붙들었다.

 

 "그대는 이해하기 시작했군" 그녀가 속삭였다. "그의 곁에서 무엇에 직면하게 될지. 그가 나와 있도록 허락하는 것이 더 간단할 수도 있어. 나는 아주 많은 생애 동안 그와 같은 유일한 존재를 가진 적이 없었네"

 

 스팍이 양손을 등 뒤에서 꽉 붙들며 자세를 바로했다. "놀잇감은 다른데서 찾으십시오" 그가 냉담하게 대답했다. "캡틴 커크는 지휘에 헌신하고 있습니다"

 

 "그리고 그의 일등항해사에게도 말이지" 그녀가 고개를 한번 끄덕이며 덧붙였다.

 

 "당신의 진술은 부정확합니다. 캡틴은 모든 대원들에게 헌신적입니다"

 

 "하지만 그들 중에서도" 그녀가 속삭이자 말소리가 허구의 숲 사이로 메아리쳤다. "첫 번째가 있지. 잘 듣게, 벌칸인이여" 다 안다는 듯한 그녀의 시선을 스팍이 날카롭게 외면하자 그녀가 말했다. "그대의 캡틴 주변에는 암흑이 있네. 그것이 그를 구속하지. 그대가 가까이에서 지켜보지 않으면, 그것이 가져올 충격에 대비하지 않는다면, 그대는 그를 잃게 될 거야. 다른 모든 이들처럼. 

 

 내 얘기는 끝이네, 지금으로서는" 말을 마친 그녀는 방금 스팍에게 짐의 궁극적인 파멸에 관한 예언적인 경고를 주지 않기라도 한 듯 그에게서 관심을 거두었다. "나는 곧 안티로 돌아갈 거야. 그때까지는 물러나 있어도 좋아, 일등항해사 스팍"

 

 다른 선택사항이 없던데다 간절하리만치 명상이 필요했기에, 스팍은 그녀의 말에 따랐다.

 

\-------------------

 

 한 시간도 채 지나지 않아 그들은 행성에 도착했다. 짐은 스타플릿과 피터스 양쪽으로부터 추가적인 통신을 받지 않았고, 안티에게선 열광적인 칭찬 뿐이었다. 스팍과 짐은 보호하듯 부적을 사이에 두고 전송되어 내려갔다. 라일라가 그들을 추적해올 가능성이 크지는 않았지만 요란스러운 환영인사는 최소화했다.

 

 그들 앞에 펼쳐진 풍경은 쩍쩍 갈라진 땅과 메마른 바람이 부는 척박하고 황량한 황무지였다. 머리 위로 펼쳐진 음울한 회색 하늘은 숨이 막힐 듯했고 한없이 암울했다. 착륙조 바로 앞에는 안티의 몇몇 관리들이 보호용 망토를 걸친 채 옹송그리며 모여 있었다.

 

 부적의 표정에 슬픔이 차올랐다. "너무 많은 것이 사라졌구나" 그녀가 중얼거렸다. "이렇게 비바람에 씻긴, 지쳐 있는 땅이라니!" 그녀가 무릎을 꿇고 양 손을 흙 위로 뻗었다. "깨어나라" 그녀가 부드럽게 명령하며 손가락을 위쪽 흙에 박아넣었다. "천둥을 통해 이야기하는 것은 내 목소리이다" 그녀가 하늘을 향해 시선을 들어올리자, 커진 녹색 동공이 흰자위를 대부분 집어삼키고 있었다. 어디선가 불어온 바람이 대지를 가르며 그녀의 가녀린 몸 주변에서 후광처럼 머리카락을 날리는 동안, 그녀의 머리 위 저편에서 구름이 우르릉 소리를 냈다.

 

 "대지를 비옥하게 하는 것은 내 피다" 양 손을 옆으로 벌리고 일어선 그녀가 자신의 힘을 내뿜자, 죽은 흙을 뚫고 새롭게 자란 기다란 덩굴이 그녀와 함께 일어섰다. "내 굽이친 머리카락은 꽃으로, 내 신장은 줄기와 나무의 몸통으로, 내 의지의 깊이는 뿌리로" 스타플릿에서 지급된 그녀의 잠옷이 새롭게 자라난 망토에 휩싸이자, 그녀가 그것을 붙잡고 자신의 어깨에 둘렀다. 그것은 섬세한 가운처럼 그녀를 감쌌고, 그녀가 앞으로 나서자 소매자락이 땅바닥에 끌렸다.

 

 "내 웃음이" 그녀가 세상을 껴안듯 양 팔을 벌린 채 다시 들어올리며 말했다. "모든 개울과 대양에" 물이 표피의 갈라진 틈을 뚫고 솟아오르며 빠르고 깊게 모여들더니 메마른 강둑으로 쏟아져 들어갔다. 그녀가 느린 춤을 추기 시작하자 바람이 그녀의 파트너가 되면서 치마와 소매 그리고 머리카락을 너울거리게 했다. "내 음악은 잎들에" 그녀가 내딛는 곳마다 식물들이 태양을 본 나팔꽃처럼 펼쳐지며, 빛에 어쩔 수 없이 이끌리는 해바라기처럼 땅을 가로질러 그녀의 뒤를 쫓았다.

 

 어린 소녀의 겉모습을 뚫고 미소가 새어나왔다. 그녀가 부드럽게 몸을 흔들어 창백한 피부를 벗자, 나무들이 봄의 새로운 생명에게 자리를 내주기 위해 가을의 나뭇잎들을 떨구어냈다. 피부가 녹색이 된 그녀의 팔다리가 발밑의 세상으로 길게 이어졌고 그녀의 몸은 너무도 가볍게 바람에 들려 올라갔다. "깨어나라, 안티!" 그녀가 웃자 맞장구치듯 천둥소리가 들려왔다. 그녀가 춤을 추며 가로지르는 길을 따라 비가 내리고 초원과 생명이 생겨났다. "깨어나 나를 맞이하라!" 

 

 햇빛을 향해 뛰어든 그녀는 번쩍 하며 생겨난 숲과 함께 사라져버렸다.

 

 그녀가 행성을 깨우는 동안 완전한 침묵이 내려앉았다. 흠뻑 젖은 스타플릿 장교들과 안티의 공무원들 그리고 새로운 생명 위로 공평하게 비가 내리기 시작했다.

 

 "...그러니까" 짐이 쏟아지는 비 너머로 소리치며 눈부신 미소를 지어보였다. "나쁜 날씨에 대한 당신들 얘기가 모두 옳았다는 게 증명되었군요"

 

 안티가 그를 빤히 쳐다보았다.

 

 "넌 어떻게 생각할지 모르겠지만" 그가 흔들림 없이 미소지으며 스팍에게 덧붙였다. "난 지금 당장 조약에 서명할 수 있을 거 같은데"

 

 안티의 공무원들이 웃기 시작했을 때, 그들의 기쁨이 히스테리에 가까운 것이었기에 짐은 일을 미루기로 결심했다.

 

 "우리는 내일 다시 오겠습니다" 그는 악수와 포옹 그리고 침을 흘리며 목에 퍼붓는 키스들을 혼자서 다 받아들여, 스팍이 그 일들을 모면하게 해 주었다. "보아하니 그들은 우리의 신뢰의 징표가 마음에 드는 모양이야" 비에 흠뻑 젖은 채 물방울을 뚝뚝 떨어트리는 그들이 물질화되자, 전송 패드 위에서 그가 일등항해사에게 말했다. "그리고 이봐, 어린애를 건네준다는 도덕적 딜레마조차 사라졌잖아. 왜냐하면 그녀는 아이가 아니니까"

 

 "...그렇군요"

 

 캡틴의 여정을 감시하도록 뽑힌 스캇이 지휘장교들을 향해 눈을 깜박였다. "수건 갖다 드릴까요, sir?" 그가 굉장히 당황해하며 말했다.

 

 "응 고마워, 스카티" 짐이 최대한 위엄있는 척하며 대답했다. "빨리 갖다 주는 게 좋겠어. 그래야 우리가 네 장비에 물을 흘리는 것을 멈출 수 있잖아"

 

 "Aye sir!"

 

 스카티가 수건을 찾으러 떠나자 맥코이가 전송실로 들어왔다. 그가 잠깐 동안 짐을 살펴보더니 어딘지 당혹스럽게도 히죽 웃어보였다. "오 이런, 짐" 그가 냉담하게 말했다. "흠뻑 젖었군 그래. 게다가 네가 저 아래 안티에서 어떤 종류의 바이러스에 걸려왔을지 모르겠군 - 넌 면역체계가 약하다는 의학적 기록이 있잖아. 그건 내가 함부로 무시할 수 있는 게 아니야. 백신을 맞으러 당장 의료실로 와 줘야겠어"

 

 "내 물건은 네가 가져" 짐이 스팍에게 말했다. "많지는 않지만 네게 남길게. 그 서핑 트로피는 네 숙소에 아주 잘 어울릴 거야"

 

 "당신의 판단은 조금 지나치게 호들갑스럽군요, sir"

 

 짐이 재채기했다.

 

 맥코이가 웃기 시작했다.

 

 스캇이 양팔 가득한 수건과 '그들의 몸을 덥혀줄' 위스키 한 병을 가지고 돌아왔다.

 

 스팍이 두 눈을 감았다. "또 한편으로는" 그가 곰곰이 생각했다. "아닐지도 모르겠군요"

 


	19. Atlas and the Dogs of War VI

 

짐이 가장 있을 법한 장소가 의료실이었기에 스팍은 그곳부터 찾아보기 시작했다. 

 

벌칸인이 질문하는 태도로 서 있자 맥코이가 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 그가 작업중이던 PADD를 책상 너머로 휙 밀자 스팍은 그게 떨어지지 않도록 붙잡아야 했다. "그게 뭔지 알아?" 스팍이 작은 스크린을 살펴보는 동안 그가 물었다.

 

 "캡틴 커크의 의료 일지 같군" 스팍이 짙은 눈동자를 헤이즐색 눈동자를 향해 들어올리고 한쪽 눈썹을 미묘하게 들어올리는 것으로 또 다른 질문을 대신했다. 

 

 맥코이가 팔짱을 끼며 콧방귀를 뀌었다. "구체적으로 말하자면 짐이 라일라에서, 그리고 그 후에 입은 주요 부상 목록과 치료 계획이야. 그의 어깨뼈가 빠졌었어, 스팍"

 

 그 일에 대해 곰곰이 되새기자, 일등항해사는 여전히 가슴이 철렁해짐을 느꼈다. "알고 있네"

 

 닥터가 폭발했다. "제길, 이봐! 그건 인간이 그냥 떨쳐낼 수 있는 종류의 부상이 아니야. 짐이라 해도!" 맥코이가 성난 몸짓으로 PADD를 요구하더니 적합한 파일을 찾은 뒤 다시 스팍을 향해 내밀었다. "어깨 전체가 열상과 염증 투성이야. 넌 그 녀석이 그걸 내버려두게 설득당해선 안됐었어. 네가 목 신경을 건들기라도 하면 어쩔 뻔했어? 영구적인 부상을 입었을 수도 있어! 그 녀석을 바로 나에게 데려왔어야지!"

 

 스팍은 PADD를 맥코이의 책상 위에 내려놓은 뒤 양 손을 등 뒤에서 맞잡았다. "캡틴의 지시는 특정한 목적을 염두에 두고 내려졌네, 닥터 맥코이. 내가 그의 은밀한 치료 요청을 제멋대로 거절했다면-"

 

 "그래서 지금 내가 얘기하잖-

 

 "- 그의 부상에 관한 진실을 나중에 자네에게 이야기하여 혼란을 초래한다기보다 그의 생명을 더 큰 위험에 처하게 했을 가능성이 컸네. 그의 생명과 의사로서의 자네의 자존심 중, 난 그를 선택했어"

 

 맥코이가 눈동자를 굴렸다. "네가 짐을 선택하다니 놀라 자빠질 일이로군. 나로서는 그런 결론은 상상조차 할 수 없는데. 네가 그렇게 확신할 수 있다니 기쁜데, 커맨더"

 

 "...'비꼬기'라는 인간의 수단을 활용하고 있군, 닥터"

 

 그 순간 스팍은 맥코이가 자신을 의료실에서 내쫓을 거라 생각했다. 그 대신 닥터는 의기소침하게 한숨을 내쉬며 한 손으로 얼굴을 문질렀다. "이봐" 마침내 그가 입을 열었다. "짐이 이 하운즈 일에 깊숙히 개입하고 있다는 건 알아. 그리고 너희들이 의료실에 있는 우리 필멸자들에게는 너무 위대한 어떤 계획을 진행 중이라는 것도 안다고. 하지만 네가 기억하길 바라는 건 말이지, 스팍, 이 함선에서의 내 주요 업무가 캡틴의 건강을 지키는 일이라는 거야. 그건 가능하다면 언제든 나에게 비밀 치료를 넘겨야 한다는 뜻이라고. 난 지구에 있는 bitch 같은 제독이 뭘 원하는지는 눈꼽만큼도 관심 없어. 그리고 모두를 날려버릴 네녀석들의 터무니없고 복잡한 계획도 신경 안 써. 난 그의 의사라고. 그리고 미숙한 비밀 치료 고맙군 그래. 짐의 어깨를 정상으로 되돌리기 위한 재활 훈련에 몇 주는 걸릴 거야. 내가 뭘 원하는지 알아듣겠어, 커맨더?"

 

 스팍은 맥코이의 성난 이목구비를 살펴보았다. 그의 눈 아래쪽의 다크서클과 어깨의 긴장 그리고 턱에 깃든 무력한 분노를. "이해했다고 믿네, 닥터"

 

 "다음번엔" 맥코이가 불필요하게 요약했다. "와서 날 데려가"

 

 "다음번이 발생하게 둘 생각은 없어" 일등항해사가 양 손을 등 뒤에서 맞잡고 지적했다.

 

 "...다음번엔" 닥터가 체념한 듯 지친 목소리로 반복했다. "그냥 와서 날 데려가라고, 스팍"

 

 "짐은 어디에 있나?" 스팍이 다시 물었다.

 

 맥코이가 눈동자를 굴렸다. "체력단련실 중 한 곳에. 너라면 비밀 물리 치료라고 할 법한 일을 시켰어. 표면적으로는 몇몇 보안팀 소위들 앞에서 무술 시연을 하고 있지. 부서 책임자로 눈여겨보기 시작한 녀석도 포함해서"

 

 "지오토 소위" 잘됐군 : C.C.는 짐을 보호하는 일에 있어 스팍 만큼이나 병적이었다. 

 

 "응, 그 녀석" 맥코이가 신중히 스팍을 살펴보았다. "그가 두 명을 더 데려갔어. 의료실의 특별 손님을 방문하기 위해 가끔 들르는 의료 기록이 없는 장교들 말이야. 그다지 은밀한 녀석들이라고는 말 못하겠군" 그가 고개를 절래절래 흔들며 하던 일로 되돌아갔다. "너도 그들이 스타플릿 의료 시설에 적어도 위조된 기준 챠트 하나 없이 걸어들어가는 것보다는 더 똑똑할 거라고 생각했을 거야. 최고 중에 최고라니 - 하!"

 

 "...의료실에 누군가 들어올 때마다 자네에게 알리기 위해 설치된 알림을 자네가 무음으로 해놓았다는 것을 그들은 아마 모르겠지. 더 나아가 엔터프라이즈에 등록되지 않은 대원을 위한 특별 경보를 예상한 자는 적거나 거의 없다고 상정할 수 있겠군" 

 

 맥코이가 의심스럽게 눈을 가늘게 떴다. "짐이 지휘를 맡고 있는 동안 그가 얼마나 자주 이 곳에 오게 될지 통계 수치를 알려준 게 너잖아. 그리고 아카데미에 있을 때 그의 바보같은 계획 중 하나가 엉뚱한 결과를 낳으면 그 뒤에 날 마주치기에는 너무 애 같은 놈이라 스스로 상처를 치료하기 위해 내 물건을 훔쳐가는 그 못된 습관을 없애기 위해 면역 촉진제를 창의적으로 응용해 써야 했던 사람이 바로 나지. 우리 둘 다 적을 만드는 그 자식의 성향을 알고 있어. 그러니 그 놈이 이 곳에서 왈츠를 추고 스스로를 치료하게 하거나, 아니면 다른 사람이 아무말 없이 몰래 들어와 내 환자를 치료하게 내가 내버려둘 거라고 생각했다면, 넌 정신이 나간 거야"

 

 그 시점에서의 스팍의 선택은 길게 대꾸하거나 아무 대답도 하지 않는 것이었다. 그래서 그는 닥터에게 도와줘서 고맙다고 하고는 의료실을 떠났다. 

 

 투덜대는 맥코이의 목소리를 뒤로 하고 의료실의 문이 쉿 소리를 내며 닫혔다.

 

\-------------------------------

 

 비밀 물리 치료는 스팍이 보기에 그룹 격투술 수업에 더 가까웠다. 

 

 짐은 커다란 연습용 매트 한가운데 서서, 지오토와 다른 소위- 킴, 벌칸인의 기억력이 정확하다면 - 그리고 그들의 조직적이지 않은 공격을 그다지 힘들이지 않고 피하는 베타와의 싸움을 지켜보고 있었다. 헌터는 멀찍이 떨어진 채 뚱한 태도로 관찰했다. 매트 한 쪽에 무리지어 있는 세 명의 보안 장교들이 넋을 잃고 지켜보고 있었다.

 

 "좋아, 그만" 짐이 소리쳤다. 세 명의 파이터들이 즉시 동작을 멈췄다. 지오토와 킴이 숨을 헐떡였다 ; 한 손으로 킴의 뒷목을 감싸쥐고 다른 손으로 그의 왼팔을 부자연스러운 각도로 등 뒤로 꺾고 있던 베타는 땀 한방울 흘리고 있지 않았다. "그녀의 약점이 어디야?" 캡틴이 물었다.

 

 구석에서 헌터가 눈동자를 굴리고 팔짱을 꼈다.

 

 매트 한구석에 있던 베커(Becker) 소위가 말했다. "C.C.가 그녀의 시선이 닿지 않는 쪽으로 다가가 기습하는 겁니다. 그녀가 킴을 제압하는데 정신이 팔려 있다면 기습할 수 있을지도 모릅니다"

 

 "그게 먹혀들까?" 짐이 압박했다.

 

 잠깐 망설인 뒤 베커가 대답했다. "아니요" 베커가 미안해 하는 표정으로 지오토를 쳐다보자, 그가 환한 미소와 동의한다는 듯 기운없이 양 팔을 펼치는 것으로 대답했다. 

 

 "왜 안될까?"

 

 "격투에 있어 그녀가 훨씬 뛰어나기 때문에 방심하지 않을 겁니다"

 

 짐이 지오토를 향해 돌아섰다. "어떻게 진행됐을지 우리에게 보여 줘"

 

 지오토가 베타에게 다가서며 그녀의 다리쪽을 가리켰다. "그녀가 나를 발로 찰 겁니다. 제가 공격하는 도중에요. 전 짐작조차 못했겠죠. 그녀가 높이 차면 절 쓰러뜨릴 수도 있을 겁니다" 그러자 베타가 체중을 옮겨 실으며 지오토의 목과 같은 높이에 발이 닿을 때까지 다리를 들어올렸다. 억지로 굽히게 된 킴을 상체로 내리누르는 자세였다. 지오토가 그녀의 발을 노려본 뒤 킴의 새로운 자세를 가리켰다. "하지만 이건 킴에게 추가적인 지렛대의 힘을 부여해 그가 구속에서 풀려나오거나 그녀의 균형을 무너뜨릴 수 있게 해줄 겁니다. 만약 그녀가 목표를 낮춘다면 제 무릎을 부러뜨릴 수 있겠죠" 베타가 공격지점을 다시 잡으며 킴을 똑바로 일으켜 세웠다. 그녀가 번개같이 다리를 움직여 지오토의 무릎 한쪽을 발로 가볍게 툭 쳤다. 그가 그녀를 향해 눈을 깜박거리자 그녀가 반쯤 싱긋거리는 미소를 지어보였다. "무릎이 부러졌다고 당신에게 덤벼들지 못하는 건 아닙니다" 그가 히죽거리며 그녀에게 경고했다. "그리고 킴이 그 틈을 타 구속에서 풀려나오거나 당신을 집어던질 수 있겠죠"

 

 "좋아" 짐이 말했다. 누군가 덧붙일 말이 없는지 둘러보던 그가 문간에 있던 스팍을 발견했다. 그가 입술 한쪽을 들어올리며 환하게 미소지었다. "이걸 끝으로 연습을 마치도록 하지" 그가 결정을 내렸다. "각자 위치로 돌아가. 그리고 - 시작!" 

 

 발로 차는 대신, 베타는 몸을 숙이고 빙글 돌며 킴을 파트너에게 집어던졌다. 공격을 위해 한 팔을 뒤로 빼고 있던 지오토는 놀라 멈칫거리며 휘청이는 킴을 간신히 붙잡았고, 곧 그 둘은 뒤얽힌 채 바닥에 나뒹구는 신세가 되었다.

 

 "그래서!" 짐은 한 덩이가 되어 쓰러져 있는 보안 장교들 곁에 쭈그리고 앉았다. "우리가 뭘 배웠지?"

 

 "두 가지 시나리오 모두 제가 풀려나는 것으로 끝났습니다" 킴이 엉킨 상태에서 빠져나오려 애쓰며 대답했다. "지오토를 쓰러트리는 수단으로 절 이용함으로써, 그녀는 우리 둘을 동시에 물리쳤어요"

 

 "네가 뭘 잊었지?" 짐이 지오토에게 물었다.

 

 소위가 으르렁거리며 킴을 배 위에서 밀어냈다. "매트 위에 쓰러져도 여전히 아프다는 거요"

 

 짐이 눈동자를 굴렸다. "네가 예측할 때 말이야, C.C."

 

 "그녀가 상대방의 우선순위를 매길 거라 생각했습니다" 그가 시인했다. "하지만 그러지 않았죠. 우리는 두 개의 분리된 위협이 아니라 하나의 문제였습니다. 그녀가 킴을 단단히 붙들고 있던 때조차도요. 저는 아직도 이게 1대1 싸움의 연속 같은 거라고 생각하고 있습니다" 그가 자신에게 진력나서 고개를 저었다. "저 이러다 일내겠어요, sir"

 

 "어, 그렇게 자책하지 마. 좋아질 테니까"

 

 커크가 한 손을 내밀자 지오토가 붙잡았다. "어떻게 말입니까?"

 

 짐이 결의에 찬 표정으로 방 안에 서 있는 보안 장교들을 일일이 쳐다보았다. "우리는 이 수업을 '평범한 사람은 도망칠 싸움'이라 부를 거야" 마침내 결정을 내린 그가 지오토를 향해 돌아섰다. "엄밀히 말해 아카데미 코스는 아니지만, 장기적으로 도움이 될 거야. 난 너희들 모두를 어떤 전술 매뉴얼과 연계시킬 거야. 그리고 너희들이 얼마나 나아졌는지 보기 위해 이번과 같은 연습을 정기적으로 가질 수 있겠지. 충분히 훈련되고 나면, 너희들이 다른 사람들을 가르쳐도 좋아"

 

 "좋은 생각 같군요, sir" 킴이 활짝 웃으며 대답했다. "흥분되는데요!"

 

 "네가 매뉴얼을 보고도 그런 소리가 나올까" 짐이 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 그가 다시 스팍을 힐끔 보았다. "오늘은 이만하면 될 것 같아. 해산!" 소위들이 사라지자 짐이 미소지으며 스팍을 향해 돌아섰다. "웬일이야?"

 

 스팍은 벽을 흘낏 쳐다볼 뿐 그 이상한 질문에는 달리 대답하지 않았다. "닥터 맥코이는 당신이 물리 치료 중일 거라 믿고 있더군요, sir"

 

 그 생각을 떨쳐내려는 듯 짐이 한 손을 흔들었다. "그건 전혀 시간이 안 걸렸어. 베타가 도와줬거든"

 

 스팍은 잠시 그녀의 호리호리한 모습을 곁눈질로 살펴본 뒤 다시 짐을 바라보았다. "... 그렇군요"

 

 "그래서 뭘 도와줄까, 스팍?"

 

 벌칸인이 양 손을 등 뒤에서 맞잡았다. "안티를 떠난 이후 당신의 태도에 대한 합리적인 이유를 알고 싶었습니다, sir"

 

 짐의 표정이 굳어졌다. "무슨 뜻이야?"

 

 스팍이 고개를 빳빳이 들었다. "안티 임무는 굉장히 성공적이었습니다" 그가 지적했다. "여신은 그들에게 되돌아갔고, 그들의 세상은 다시금 비옥해졌습니다. 우리는 딜리튬의 독점 채굴권이 포함된 조약을 맺었습니다. 캡틴과 외교관으로서의 당신의 행동은 제독들이 당신에게 상을 수여하기 위해 논의 중일 정도로 모범적이었습니다"

 

 그 말에 캡틴이 움찔거렸다. "메달을 위해 한 일이 아니야"

 

 "저 역시 그렇게 생각한 적 없습니다, sir"

 

 "그렇다면 내가 이미 알고 있는 사실을 왜 말하는 거야?"

 

 "1 표준일 이내에" 그 질문을 무시하며 스팍이 말을 이어나갔다. "우리는 세타 우주기지에 도착할 테고 하운즈와 관련된 임무는 끝나게 됩니다" 그가 호기심 어린 표정으로 자신을 지켜보고 있는 베타를 힐끔 쳐다보았다. "베타 그리고 헌터는" 그가 반은 짐에게 반은 그녀를 향해 말했다. "플랭크와 함께 의료 시설로 이송된 뒤 그곳에서 지구로 돌아갈 수송기를 기다리게 됩니다. 이미 조사가 진행 중인 알파는 경비가 철저한 구금 시설로 바로 인도되겠죠"

 

 짜증스럽게 얼굴을 찌푸린 짐의 어깨에 긴장감이 감돌았다. "결론이 뭐야, 미스터 스팍?"

 

 "이제 엔터프라이즈는 이 임무가 시작되기 전과 거의 동일한 상태에 있습니다"  그가 집요하게 밀어붙였다. "식물 연구실이 최근에 파괴된 실험체의 잔해에서 흥미로운 - 그리고 잠재적으로 혁명적인 - 성장 호르몬을 발견했습니다. 관측 데크는 원래의 상태로 돌아오지 못하겠지만" 벌칸인이 시인했다. "대원들은 정글과 유사해진 점을 높이 평가하는 듯 합니다"

 

 "스팍" 캡틴이 목소리를 높였다. "대체 요점이-"

 

 "망가진 것은 수리되었습니다. 부상자들 또한 치료되었습니다. 모든 부수적인 - 혹은 부차적인 - 임무는 하운즈를 넘겨주는 것으로 완료됩니다. 이 성공의 체크리스트로 보았을 때 당신이 내보이는 반응은 안도와 자랑 사이 어딘가여야 합니다. 그 대신 당신의 스트레스는 13.039% 증가했습니다" 짐이 온몸을 긴장시키며 이를 악물고 어깨를 굳혔다. 스팍이 양 손을 꽉 맞잡았다. "제가 무언가를 놓친 게 분명합니다, sir" 그가 논리적으로 결론내렸다. "제 계산상의 오류를 설명해줄 변수 혹은 기준점이 있을 겁니다. 그게 무엇인지 밝혀내어 피할 수 없는 - 그리고 추측컨대 파괴적인 - 결론에 대비하기 위해 당신을 찾았습니다"

 짐은 벽을 노려볼 뿐 아무런 대답도 하지 않았다.

 

 입을 연 것은 베타였다. "그는 너무 일찍 수를 내보였어요"

 

 스팍이 그 표현을 곰곰이 생각해 보았다. "포커 게임을 인용하고 있는 듯 하군"

 

 그녀가 고개를 끄덕였다. "이상적으로는 우리가 세타 우주기지에 도착하길 기다렸다가 피터스에게 도전장을 내밀었어야 해요. 하지만 상황이 너무도 완벽하게 맞아떨어졌죠"

 

 "내가 성급했어" 짐이 긴장된 목소리로 시인했다. "그래서 지금은 내가 자신을 뒤쫓고 있다는 걸 그녀가 알고 있지" 

 

 아. 그거라면 이 스트레스가 설명이 되겠군. 스팍이 단호히 베타의 눈을 마주보았다. "그녀는 당신을 파멸시킬 기회를 노릴 테고 그녀의 하운즈는 여전히 공격 유효 거리 안에 있지요. 위험한 상황이군요, sir"

 

 짐이 어두운 표정으로 고개를 끄덕이더니 멍하니 왼팔로 오른팔을 감쌌다. "알파는 나를 공격하는 커다란 실수를 저질렀어. 특히나 내가 기술적으로 그의 하급자였을 때에. 전면 조사 과정 중에 그가 과거에 비슷한 짓을 저지르지는 않았는지 조사 위원회가 확인할 거야"

 

 "그들이 다른 경우도 발견할 겁니다" 베타가 슬픈 표정으로 덧붙였다. "그들 손에 죽은 수많은 요원들의 전체 리스트와 함께, 위원회의 조사는 피터스를 향하게 되겠죠"

 

 "그리고 그녀는 그러한 상실에 대해 변명할 수 없을 거야" 짐이 부상당한 팔을 더욱 단단히 움켜쥐어 치솟는 긴장감을 무의식적으로 드러내며 말했다. "그게 그녀를 궁지에 몰아넣겠지. 내 입을 막거나 날 없애지 않으면 그녀는 끝장이야. 그리고 그녀도 그 점을 잘 알고 있어. 하운즈를 태운 채 일을 여기까지 끌고 와선 안되는 거였는데"

 

 "알파는 엄중한 감시하에 있습니다" 스팍이 지적했다. 그는 구석에서 부루퉁해 있는 십대 소년을 가리켰다. "당신에게 적대감을 드러내는 요원은 그가 유일합니다. 그리고 베타는 그가 제어 반경에서 벗어나는 것을 허락하지 않을 겁니다. 만에 하나 제독이 당신에게 앙갚음할 계획을 세운다 해도, 누가 그 명령을 수행하겠습니까?"

 

 한참 동안, 짐은 대답도 않고 스팍의 얼굴 각도와 선을 하나하나 뜯어보았다. "그녀가 알파에게 살해 명령을 내린다면" 그가 확신에 찬 낮고 어두운 목소리로 입을 열었다. "그는 명령을 완수하거나 아니면 시도하다 죽을 거야. 그리고 그녀가 이미 그러지 않았을 가능성은 없어. 난 그가 언제 움직일 것인지 예측하는 일 때문에 스트레스를 받고 있어. 하지만 변수가 너무 많아" 캡틴이 짜증스럽게 입술을 다물며 고개를 저었다. "그가 세타 우주기지로 이동한 다음 뭔가 시도할지, 아니면 자신의 일을 먼저 해결할 생각인지 모르겠어. 그는 내가 혼자가 되길 기다릴 수도 있고, 본보기를 보이기 위해 다른 사람들 앞에서 날 제거할 수도 있어" 그가 왼손을 휙 움직여 베타를 가리켰다. "내가 아는 것은, 그가 베타와 플랭크를 제거할 거라는 거야"

 

 "그러한 떠들석한 암살 행위는 피터스에 대한 조사를 촉진시키지 않을까요?" 자기 자신의 죽음에 대한 짐의 무신경한 토론에 깊은 불만족감을 느끼며 스팍이 물었다.

 

 "암살처럼 단순하지는 않을 거예요" 베타가 짐을 바라보며 조용히 말했다.

 

 "자세히 설명하게" 스팍이 요구했다.

 

 짐이 어깨를 으쓱였다. "피터스는 가끔 상대를 죽이기에 앞서 그들의 가장 가치있는 자산을 파괴하는 것으로 성명을 발표해. 하지만 나에겐 아무것도 없는 걸" 그가 오래된 논쟁을 계속하기라도 하듯 베타에게 덧붙였다. "그리고 그녀라 해도 엔터프라이즈를 노릴 정도로 바보같은 짓은 하지 않겠지. 그녀가 무슨 짓을 하겠어, 본즈의 창고에 불을 질러 내 자질구레한 물건들을 없애는 거? 그리고 알파가 정말 날 제거하면" 그가 어깨를 잔뜩 굳히고 스팍을 향해 돌아서며 말했다. "조사는 중요치 않아"

 

 "피터스는 알파에게 숨으라고 명령할 겁니다" 베타가 캡틴의 치료 중인 어깨를 양 손으로 붙들어 조심스레 돌리고 잡아당겨 근육의 긴장을 풀게 하며 설명했다. 스팍은 그녀의 솜씨를 주의깊게 살펴, 그녀가 두 번 다시 그 일을 할 필요가 없게끔 머리속에 잘 새겨두었다.  

 

 "그건 사실 그를 더욱 위험하게 만들 거야" 짐이 움찔거리며 말했다. "왜냐하면 그가 규칙을 따르는 척 할 이유가 더 이상 없을 테니까. 피터스는 지저분한 일에 무대 뒤의 그를 이용할 수 있어. 그녀가 그와 함께 숨게 될 때까지" 베타가 그를 놓아주자, 짐이 어깨를 돌리고 팔을 흔들며 얼굴을 찡그렸다. "어쨌거나 그게 그녀가 지금껏 해 온 방식이야. 그녀는 스타플릿 치고는 지나치게 피에 굶주려 있지만, 정신나간 독재자를 당혹스럽게 만드는 문제에서 점수를 좀 땄었지. 그 문제까지 나오면 끝은... 지저분할 거야" 그가 베타에게 히죽 웃었다. "그 일을 하는 게 아처의 팀 중 하나라는데 뭐든 걸겠어. 그녀가 자신의 요원들을 데려다 죽게 만들어서 그가 엄청 열받았거든"

 

 베타가 눈동자를 굴리는 사이, 스팍은 그 언급을 곰곰이 생각해 보았다. "그가 자신이 훈련시킨 요원들과 쌓아온 감정적인 연결의 상실을 슬퍼하는 것은 이해할 만-"

 

 짐이 짧게 웃음을 터뜨리며 그의 말을 끊었다. "'감정적인 연결' 때문이 아니야. 그는 그 애들을 훈련시키는데 엄청난 노력을 기울였던 데다, 다른 팀에서 대원들을 모집하는 건 동업자간의 예의에 어긋나는 일이거든. 그녀는 한 번도 말해준 적 없지만 말이야" 그가 베타에게 투덜거렸다. "그랬으면 내가 옮기는 일은 결코 없었을 텐데"

 

 "전 하운즈에 바로 모집되었기에" 그녀가 새침하게 대답했다. "저와는 상관없는 얘기겠군요"

 

 "그래, 그래. 도도하긴"

 

 벌칸인의 짙은 눈동자 속에 조용히 호기심이 싹텄다. "당신은 아처 제독과 일했었습니까?"

 

 "그럼" 짐이 문을 향해 손짓했다. "걸으면서 얘기할까? 식당에 내 이름이 쓰여진 레플리케이터가 있어. 그냥 해 본 소리야" 일등항해사가 생각에 잠긴 채 얼굴을 찌푸리자 그가 덧붙였다. "가자, 헌터!" 그가 성마른 젊은이를 향해 덧붙였다. "난 아처에게 지원하면서 이 일을 시작했어" 식당을 향해 걸어가는 도중 캡틴이 대답했다. "그가 날 훈련시켰지. 그가 운영하는 팀이 전반적으로 더 우수해 - 그런 얼굴 하지 마, 베타. 내 말이 맞다는 거 알잖아 - 하지만 그는 자기 사람들에게 꽤나 까다로운 편이라 지원자가 많지 않아"

 

 "그에게는 상당수의 지원자가 있습니다" 베타가 주장했다 "그가 훈련 도중 너무 많은 것을 요구해서, 그들이 전출해 나가는 것일 뿐이죠"

 

 "꽤나 까다롭다고 한 내 말이 그런 뜻이지" 짐이 공모하듯 스팍을 향해 던진 히죽거림이 벌칸인의 심장에 예상치 못한 효과를 가져왔다. "어쨌든, 난 그와 잘 지내고 있었는데 피터스가 나를 주목했고, 그 뒤에 하운즈가 이런 저런 일에서 내 도움을 요청하기 시작했어. 내 실수는 그들의 첫 번째 초대를 받아들였다는 거야. 왜냐하면 너에게 하운드라는 꼬리표가 일단 붙고 나면, 다른 특수요원 팀에게는 그걸로 끝이야. 그들은 널 건드리지 않아"

 

 "그 누구도 피터스의 분노를 끌어내고 싶어하지 않죠" 여자 요원이 한숨을 내쉬었다. 

 

"왜냐하면 그녀가 엄청 무서운 bitch거든" 짐이 지적했다. 베타가 키득거렸다. 스팍과 짐이 저녁식사를 들고 빈 테이블에 자리잡자, 베타가 캡틴의 팔꿈치를 툭 쳤다. 그녀를 올려다 본 그는 묻지 않은 질문에 깊은 한숨으로 답했다. 그녀는 헌터를 손짓해 부른 뒤 함께 조용히 사라졌다. 짐이 한 손으로 턱을 감쌌다. "앞으로 한 두 시간 동안은 쟤들이 부럽지 않아" 그가 중얼거렸다.

 

 스팍이 그를 향해 한쪽 눈썹을 꿈틀거렸다.

 

 "그들은 완전히 장비를 갖춰입은 채 이 함선에 왔어" 그가 대답으로 한쪽 눈썹을 휘며 지적했다. "보안 영상에 의하면 그들은 며칠 동안 근육 하나 움직이지 않았으니, 수트가 그들의 신체적인 요구를 모두 충족시킨다고 납득하는 게 이치에 맞겠지"

 

 "...그렇습니까?"

 

 "아니. 하지만 보안팀은 그걸 모르잖아. 게다가 나도 거기에 대해 아무 말 안 했고" 그가 생각에 잠긴 채 눈을 가늘게 떴다. "그들이 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 눈치채고 알파를 구금하는 데에만 노력을 집중하기로 했을 가능성이 있긴 하지만" 캡틴이 어깨를 으쓱였다. "어쨌든, 다 잘될 거야. 우리 무슨 얘기 중이었지?"

 

"'무서운 bitch'라는 이유로 특수 요원들을 독점하는 피터스의 능력에 대해서입니다" 스팍이 대답했다.

 

 짐이 웃음을 터뜨리며 몸을 똑바로 폈다. "응, 뭐, 아처는 자신의 요원 중 하나를 돌려받을 수 있다는 것을 증명하기 위해서라도 결국 그녀에게 도전했을 거야" 캡틴이 자신의 일등항해사에게 덧붙였다. "하지만 다른 이들은 돌아갈 생각이 없거나 죽었고, 내 일정은 너무 정신이 없어서 그는 상황을 더 악화시키고 싶어하지 않았어. 게다가, 알잖아. 비글 강아지들. 결국 그 남자에게는 더 중요한 일이 있었다는 거지"

 

 "현재 얼마나 많은 특수 요원 팀이 스타플릿 내에서 작전을 수행하고 있습니까?" 아처의 개들을 훈련시키는데 시간을 썼다는 짐의 언급을 무시하며 스팍이 질문했다.

 

 짐의 대답은 찡그린 표정이었다. "어째서 내가 알고 있다고 생각하는 거야?"

 

 설사 짐이 알고 있다 해도 - 그럴 가능성이 컸지만 - 안다고 인정할 수 없을 거라는 생각이 스팍의 머리 속을 스쳤다. 이 뜻밖의 사실에 뒤이어 다른 생각이 떠올랐다 : 짐에게는 비밀이 있다. 그 중 일부만을 자신과 공유하고 있다. 스팍은 과학자로서, 짐에게 적절한 환경이 주어졌을 때 자신에게 어느 수준까지 털어놓을 수 있을지가 궁금했다. 그래서 그는 "특수 훈련을 시킬 목적으로 아처가 처음 당신과 접촉한 게 언제입니까?" 라는 질문을 던진 뒤 짐이 대답을 할지 말지 갈등하는 모습을 지켜보았다.

 

 "아카데미 첫 해 여름에" 마침내 그가 포크로 으깬 감자를 멍하니 휘저으며 대답했다. "그 직전이거나. 훈련이 시작된 게 여름이었거든"

 

 "그렇게 어렸을 때 말입니까?" 스팍이 생각에 잠긴 채 중얼거렸다.

 

 짐이 어깨를 으쓱였다. "난 무모한데다 체격 조건이 좋았어. 그들이 잠재적인 요원에게 바라는 모든 것이지. 첫 해에 A를 받았다는 건 어느 정도 머리가 돌아간다는 뜻이니까, 아마 내가 쓸만해 보였을 거야. 게다가 그땐 여름이었어" 그가 양 팔을 벌렸다. "날 기다리는 사람도, 달리 갈 데도 없었거든. 제길, 재밌을지도 모른다고 생각했어"

 

 "그랬습니까?"

 

 캡틴은 고개를 끄덕이며 본즈의 단골 연설 '건강식'의 일부인 익힌 당근을 쿡쿡 찔렀다.  "여름 동안 난 재밌는 기술을 많이 익혔어. 그리고 최소한 지루하지는 않았지"

 

 "훈련은 한 차례 뿐이었습니까?" 스팍은 계속해서 짐의 솔직함의 경계를 시험하며 물어보았다.

 

 짐이 멍하니 씹으며 고개를 저었다. "나는 아카데미에 입학한 이후 매해 여름마다 아처와 그의 팀과 훈련했어. 뭐," 그가 고쳐 말했다. "사실, 지난 여름의 절반은 본즈와 캠핑하면서 보냈지. 세상에 그건 정말 재밌었어. 다음에 같이 가자" 그가 환한 미소로 얼굴을 빛내며 제안했다. "캠핑을 사랑하게 될 걸"

 

 스팍은 망설였다.  "…당장 가자는 얘기는 아니겠지요"

 

 "뭐, 응. 지금은 우리가 우주에 있잖아. 하지만 언젠가 지구 근처에서 상륙 휴가를 보내겠지. 그때 꼭 가자" 스팍이 계속해서 주저하자, 짐이 눈동자를 굴렸다. "괜찮아. 설마 우리가 모닥불 주위에 둘러앉아 'Row Row Row Your Boat'만 부르기야 하겠어" 그가 자신의 말을 곱씹어 보더니 넌더리난다는 듯한 표정을 지어보였다. "그건 너무 구시대적인 일이잖아. 시시한 노래부르기 말고도 재밌는 일이 얼마나 많은데" 그가 빠른 몸짓으로 그 생각을 떨쳐 버렸다. "모닥불은 요리와 유령 이야기 용도로 엄격히 제한하자. 너도 좋아할 거야"

 

 하사관이 다가와 그들에게 엔터프라이즈가 세타 우주기지에 접근중이라고 알려주었다. 스팍은 그녀의 알림을 핑계삼아 추운 숲 속 원시적인 침낭 안에서 자자는 짐의 초대를 무시하고는 재빨리 함교를 향해 출발했다. 

 

 짐은 그의 곁에서 걸으며 가는 길 내내 웃음을 그치지 않았다.

 

\---------

 

 세타 우주기지에 정박할 무렵 짐의 어깨에 긴장감이 되돌아왔다. 스팍은 캡틴의 스트레스 원인에 대한 이해가 그 모습을 목격하는 일을 더 수월하게 해주지는 않는다는 놀라운 사실을 깨달았다. 사실 그와는 정반대로, 이제는 뭐가 문제인지 알고 싶다는 열망 대신, 그는 당장 문제를 해결할 수 있길 바랬다. 그 일에 실패한 그는 짐의 고통을 덜어주길 희망했다. 그런 생각을 염두에 두고 (짐이 전송실에 도착하기 전 어느 시점에서 알파가 공격해올 가능성 또한 계산하며), 스팍은 의료실에 메시지를 보내 승객의 이송시 닥터 맥코이가 참석해 주길 요청했다. 

 

 닥터는 최소한의 투덜거림만으로 동의하며 짐의 현재 정신 상태를 인지하고 있음을 내비쳤다.

 

 한참이나 지체된 하운즈와의 작별 시간이 다가오자, 스팍은 캡틴을 따라 터보리프트 안으로 들어갔다.

 

 "...모든게 지옥으로 곧장 추락할 것 같은 느낌 받아본 적 있어?" 다가오는 폭력에 대한 예감에 짐이 온몸의 근육을 단단히 조이며 멍하니 물었다.

 

 "통계적으로" 스팍이 차분히 대답했다. "덜 뛰어난 인간을 좌절시켰을 확률에 적응하고 극복하는 당신의 능력이라면, 이 상황이 당신에게 유리하게 끝날 가능성이 높습니다. 사실, 저는 다가올 폭력 사태에 함께 맞서기 위해 선택할만한 다른 이를 떠올릴 수가 없군요" 

 

 짐이 입을 살짝 벌린 채 일등항해사를 응시했다. "...스팍" 그가 마침내 꽤나 단호히 입을 열었다. "네가 뜻하지 않게 내게 수작거는 걸 멈추지 않으면, 난 뜻하지 않게 네 말을 진지하게 받아들일 거야. 그렇게 되면 어쩌려고?"

 

 스팍이 합리적인 대답을 생각해 내기도 전, 터보리프트가 열리며 맥코이가 모습을 드러냈다. 그가 동료 장교들의 얼굴에 떠올라 있는 표정을 눈여겨 보고는 즉시 넌더리난다는 듯한 소리를 냈다. "부탁인데, 나 다음 리프트 기다리면 안될까?" 

 짐이 눈동자를 굴렸다. "아무도 너보고 여기 있으라고 한적 없어, 본즈"

 

 맥코이가 터보리프트 안으로 들어서며 스팍을 의미심장하게 쏘아보았다. 그들은 기계음을 배경으로 앞쪽을 노려보았다. "그야 그렇지, 짐. 하지만 네가 혼란의 중심에 서 있길 워낙 잘해서, 일이 잘못됐을 때의 재미를 놓치고 싶지 않았거든. 그리고 네가 관련됐으니 사건이 터질게 뻔해"

 

 재치있는 대꾸를 하는 대신 짐의 입술이 가늘어졌다. "네가 있는 편이 더 좋긴 할 거야"

 

 닥터가 몸을 곧게 폈다. "짐, 무슨-"

 

 "다 왔군!" 문이 열리자마자 리프트를 빠져나가며 캡틴이 말했다. 그가 자신의 장교들에게 손짓했다. "얼른 끝내버리자"

 

 복도를 한 걸음씩 내딛을 때마다 짐의 불안감은 커져만 갔다. 그의 날카로운 시선이 통로 구석구석을 누비며 위협과 습격에 좋은 장소를 탐색했다. 그의 발걸음은 한창 전쟁 중에 포화속을 재빨리 빠져나갈 준비가 된 투사처럼 가벼웠다. 평소라면 모르고 지나쳤을 작은 소음에 그가 움찔거렸다. 긴장감이 그의 피부 아래쪽에서 거의 눈에 보일 정도로 춤을 추었다.

 

 맥코이는 짐의 아드레날린 수치가 급격히 치솟는 게 눈에 보이는 듯한 느낌마저 들었다.

 

 짐은 자신이 모든 일에 준비되었다고 생각했다. 그는 어떤 문이나 구석, 심지어는 공기 배관에서 뛰쳐나올 알파에 대비했다. 그는 뒤쪽에서 들어올 공격에 몸을 돌려 대응할 준비를 했다. 그는 전송실에서 자신을 기다리고 있을 알파를 마주할 준비까지 되어 있었다.

 

 그는 기절모드보다 훨씬 강하게 설정되어 있는 페이저의 윙 소리에 준비되지 않았다. 그는 자신을 스쳐 지나가는 레이저 빔의 타는 듯한 열기에 준비되지 않았다. 그는 충격에 찬 스팍이 헉 소리를 내며 뻣뻣해지는 예측 불허의 사태에, 하얀 벽에 쏟아지는 녹색 피의 스프레이에, 벌칸인의 가슴팍에 뚫린 구멍에서 파란색 셔츠 주변으로 생명력이 빠져나가는 것에, 자신의 일등항해사가 서서히 쓰러지는 광경에 전혀 준비되어 있지 않았다. 

 

_그녀는 당신을 노리기에 앞서 당신의 가장 소중한 것을 파괴할 겁니다. 그 일에 준비되어 있나요?_

 

 안돼.

 

 "스팍!" 맥코이가 상처 입은 벌칸인 곁에 무릎을 꿇고 주저앉아 상처 주변을 손가락으로 누르며 자신의 의료 상자를 황급히 열어젖혔다.

 

_안돼._

 

 눈앞의 현실이 믿기지가 않는 듯 그가 마비된 표정으로 고개를 들었다. 알파가 의기양양한 조소로 얼굴을 일그러뜨리며 복도 반대편 끝에 서 있었다. 그가 전송실 안쪽으로 뛰쳐 들어갔다.

 

_안돼안돼안돼-_

 

**_스팍._**

 

 짐의 마음 속 얇고 연약한 무언가가 툭 끊어졌다. 그가 알파를 뒤쫓아 급히 전송실로 갔지만, 그 요원은 이미 비물질화된 상태였다.

 

 피터스의 수트를 입은 헌터가 헬멧을 벗어 반항기 어린 얼굴을 내보인 채 제어판 앞에 있었고, 그의 발치에는 의식을 잃은 기술자가 쓰러져 있었다.

 

 짐은 단 세 걸음 만에 그에게 다가갔다. 헌터의 얇은 목을 한 손으로 움켜쥔 짐이 머리가 덜컥거릴 정도의 힘으로 그를 벽에 쾅 하고 밀어붙였다. " _알파 어딨어_ "  

 

 공포로 눈을 커다랗게 뜬 소년이 몸을 떨었다. 그는 이렇게 화내는 커크를 본 적도, 한 음절마다 죽음의 위협이 담긴 질문을 받아본 적도 없었다. 극심한 공포에도 불구하고 헌터는 하운즈다운 대답을 끌어내기 위해 노력했다 : "그는 안전해. 당신의 손을 벗어났어. 그가 곧 제독과 함께 돌아올 거야"

 

 다이아몬드처럼 차갑고 날카롭게 파란 눈을 빛내며 짐이 그 소년을 쳐다보았다. "그를 어디로 보냈는지 말해" 파트타임 요원이 조용히 말했다. "그렇지 않으면 네 목을 으깨버리겠어" 그가 자신의 진심을 드러내기 위해 손아귀에 힘을 주었다.

 

 "저- 절대-!"

 

 "커크"

 

 짐이 그 목소리를 향해 돌아섰다. 하운즈의 의상을 입고 한 손에 가볍게 헬멧을 든 베타가 문가에 서 있었다. "이 녀석이 알파의 소재를 알고 있어"

 

 "당신에게는 알파를 뒤쫓는 일보다 당장 걱정해야 할 더욱 중요한 일이 있어요" 베타가 단호히 주장했다. "당신의 닥터가 일등항해사 스팍을 옮기길-"

 

 "맙소사" 숨막히는 소리를 낸 짐의 얼굴이 자기혐오로 물들었다. "그를 거기에 그냥 두고 오다니!" 그는 눈길조차 주지 않은 채 헌터를 놔주고는 방을 뛰쳐나갔다.

 

 헌터는 그 자리에 주저앉아 숨을 헐떡이고 기침을 하며 욱신거리는 목을 문질렀다. "내가 뭘 했는지 궁금해 하실 것 같네요"

 

 "네가 무슨 일을 저질렀는지 알아" 베타가 단호히 대답했다. "내가 궁금한 건 너 자신이 무슨 짓을 했는지 알고 있나 하는 거야"

 

 십대가 그녀를 쏘아보았다. "난 알파를 구했어요. 그건 당신이 해야 할 일이었죠. 만약 당신이- 이봐요!"

 

 베타는 불충한 하급자의 저항을 무시하며 그의 팔뚝에 자신의 손톱을 박아넣고 거칠게 끌어당겨 일으켜 세웠다. 그녀가 그를 문앞으로 끌고간 뒤 복도를 향해 난폭하게 떠밀었다.

 

 "젠장 이게 뭐하는-" 눈 앞의 광경에 헌터의 입이 쩍 벌어졌다. 충격의 파도가 그의 피부 위를 질주했다.

 

 무릎을 꿇고 일등항해사 위로 몸을 숙인 커크는 페이저에 맞은 가슴팍에서 끊임없이 쏟아지는 새로운 피의 흐름을 멎게 하기 위해 CMO와 사투를 벌이느라 양 손과 팔뚝이 거무튀튀한 녹색으로 뒤덮여 있었다. 그것은 희생자의 심장을 정확히 노린 치명타였다. 벌칸인의 피부는 창백했고 호흡은 거칠었으며 죽어가고 있었다. 

 

 "뭐.." 헌터가 숨을 헉 하고 들이켰다. "무슨 일이-"

 "알파가 그를 쐈어"

 

 그 십대는 억누를 길 없는 공포감에 부들부들 떨며 아드레날린과 공포로 강해진 커크가 벌칸인을 양 팔로 끌어안고 일어서는 모습을 지켜보았다. 의사와 함께 터보리프트로 달려간 그가 문 뒤로 사라졌다. 그들이 지나간 자리에 녹색 흔적이 남았다.

 

 "아냐. 알파가 그랬을 리 없어요" 헌터가 온몸의 떨림을 무시하며 단호히 고개를 저었다. "그는 아무도 해치지 않을 거라고 했어요. 그는 당신이 자신에 대한 이야기를 날조해서 날 피터스 제독님으로부터 떼어내려 한다고 말했다고요. 그는 알파잖아요. 그리고 그는 내가 돕고 있다고 말했어요!" 절망과 공포에 찬 수습 요원이 베타를 향해 돌아섰다. "왜 그가-"

 

 "왜냐하면 그는 거짓말쟁이니까, 헌터. 그리고 너는 바보야" 베타의 대답이 너무도 무감정했기에 오히려 진실처럼 들렸다. 하지만 어떻게 그럴 수가? "그가 탈출 도중 널 죽이지 않은 걸 행운으로 여겨. 지금부터 너는 네 수명보다 더 오래 사는 셈이야"

 

 "알파가 그랬을 리가" 헌터가 속삭였다. 무시하기에는 떨림이 너무도 강했다. 얼굴에서 핏기가 빠져나간 그가 배를 감싸쥐고 몸을 웅크렸다. "그가 이런 짓을 할 리가 없어요!"

 

 베타는 헌터의 턱을 움켜쥐고 복도에 있는 살육의 흔적을 억지로 쳐다보게 만들었다. "알파는 여기서 벌칸인을 쏴 커크가 그의 죽음을 지켜보게 만들었어. 이건 무고한 자의 피야. 감히 피터스에게 도전장을 내민 자를 알파가 공격하여 흘리게 한 것이지. 물론 알파가 한 짓이고 말고. 그는 이런 짓을 계속해서 되풀이해 왔어"

 

 "하지만 왜요?" 헌터가 양 손으로 머리카락을 움켜쥐며 울부짖었다. "그는 우리 대장이었잖아요! 그가 이런 짓을 왜 하냐구요?"

 

 "피터스가 그에게 지시했으니까"

 

 "어째서!"

 

 베타는 헌터의 괴로움에 찬 혼란을 한참동안 조용히 쳐다보았다. "이 팀에 관해 네가 모르는 일이 많이 있어" 그녀가 다시 전송실 안으로 걸어들어가며 마침내 입을 열었다.

 

 그가 그녀의 뒤를 바짝 쫓았다. "알파가 왜 이랬는지 말해요!"

 

 "커크는 피터스의 신경을 거스른 요원들의 장례식에 가는데 지쳐했어" 그녀가 자신들을 기다리고 있던 세타 우주기지 내 은신처의 좌표를 입력하며 대답했다. "그래서 그는 동료들을 살해하는 그녀를 막기 위해 나서기로 결심했지. 그리고 피터스는 자신이 알아낸 사실을 좋아하지 않았고, 우선 그를 고통스럽게 만들 살해 명령을 알파에게 내린 거야" 입력을 끝낸 그녀는 헌터를 전송 패드 위로 잡아끈 뒤 곁에 섰다. "이게 1단계지. 상황은 그에게 더욱 나빠질 거야"

 

 "제가 그를 도울 수 없을까요?" 그 십대가 애원했다. "전 이 일을 어떻게든 바로잡아야 해요!"

 

 "우리는 붙잡히기 전에 이 곳에서 빠져나갈 거야. 그 다음 스타플릿에 보고하고 그들이 시키는 대로 해야지. 나머지는 커크에게 달렸어"

 

 "그에게 무슨 일이 생기는데요?"

 

 "잠시동안은 아무 일도. 결국 알파는 자신의 임무를 다시 진행할 테고, 커크는 여기에 있다가 죽거나 그들을 쓰러트린 뒤 죽겠지. 우리가 운이 좋다면 그는 최소한 그들과 함께 쓰러질 거야"

 

 소년은 그녀의 팔을 붙들고 요원다운 흐트러짐 없는 시선 너머에서 일말의 동정심이라도 찾으려는 듯 그녀의 표정을 살폈다. "상황을 나아지게 만들 방법이 있다고 말해줘요. 내가 그를 도울 수 있다고 말해줘요. 내가 아둔한 머저리였기에 그가 죽을 필요가 없게끔, 만회할 방법을 알려 달라고요!"

 

 베타가 그에게서 시선을 거두었다. "... 전송 준비해"

 

 "맙소사" 헌터가 속삭였다. "맙소사..." 전송 에너지의 빛 속에서 두 눈을 감은 그는 슬픔과 후회로 가득차 자신의 머리카락을 움켜쥐었다. 

 

_"내가 무슨 짓을 한 거야?"_

 

 그들이 사라진 뒤에도 전송실에는 고통에 찬 그의 질문이 오래도록 맴돌았다.

 

\---------------

 

 함선의 상황이 거의 진정되고 우주기지에서 베타가 헌터와 함께 알파의 사건을 담당한 조사 위원회의 지시를 기다리고 짐의 숙소가 그의 황량한 머리속 풍경 만큼이나 정적에 휩싸였을 때, 캡틴은 의료실로 향했다. 그곳에서 본즈는 스팍의 모니터를 보며 벌칸인이 빠르게 완전히 회복될 거라는 자신의 확신을 짐에게 이야기 했다.

 

 "그는 괜찮을 거야, 짐" 닥터가 짐의 어깨 위에 손을 얹고 조용히 말했다. "걱정할 필요 없어. 그는 좋아질 거고 곧 벌떡 일어나 그 짜증나는 벌칸 논리로 우리 모두를 미치게 만들 거야. 두고 보라고"

 

 "왜 깨어나지 않는 거지?" 짐이 물었다. 그의 목소리는 걱정스러울 정도로 텅빈 표정 만큼이나 공허했고, 움직임 없는 일등항해사를 살펴보는 그의 눈동자는 지독한 냉기를 뿜어대고 있었다. 

 

 본즈가 입술을 꾹 깨물었다. "...내가 알기로는, 그는 벌칸인의 힐링 트랜스 중이야. 하지만 그건 좋은 거야, 짐. 그건 그가 2배속으로 치료될 거라는 의미니까. 내일 이 시간 쯤이면 깨어나 업무에 복귀할 준비가 되었다고 고집을 부릴 걸. 물론, 나는 동의하지 않겠지만. 왜냐하면 그는 지금 무의식 상태이고 거의 죽을 뻔 했으니까" 맥코이가 스팍의 옆구리를 부드럽게 어루만졌다. "알파는 벌칸인의 신체 구조가 인간과 조금 다르다는 점을 모르고 그의 심장을 노린 것 같아. 그의 심장은 여기야 ; 그 한 발은 중요한 부분은 건들지 않았어" 캡틴에게서 아무런 반응이 없자 본즈가 짜증스럽게 한 손으로 머리카락을 문질렀다. "하느님 맙소사, 짐. 네 일생에 한 번쯤은, 그냥... 다른 사람의 말 좀 믿어보면 안될까? 난 네게 거짓말 한 적 없잖아. 그리고 그는 괜찮아질 거라고 내가 장담해. 그러니 누군가 네가 가장 아끼는 강아지를 걷어찬 것 같은 표정은 제발 좀 집어치울 수 없어?" 

 

 대답 대신 짐은 스팍의 심장박동을 확인하려는 듯 일정하게 고동치는 벌칸인의 옆구리를 향해 한 손을 뻗었다. 마지막 순간에 그는 자신의 손을 휙 거둬들이며 재빨리 뒤로 물러섰다. 분노에 휩싸인 그는 특수한 상황을 위한 개인 회복실을 서성거렸다. 

 

 짐이 아무말도 하지 않을 것임이 분명해지자 본즈가 길고 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었다. "저기" 그가 피곤한 듯 입을 열었다. "난 그와 관련된 서류를 작성하러 가봐야 하지만, 네가 그의 곁에 머물길 원한다면... 내 말 좀 들어" 그가 계속해서 불안하게 서성이는 커크를 눈으로 쫓으며 중얼거렸다. "그는 정말 괜찮아. 날 못 믿겠어?"

 

 그가 잠시 푸른 눈동자를 들어 본즈를 바라보았다. "고마워" 캡틴이 갑자기 입을 열었다. "모든게 다"

 

 그 말에 닥터의 불안감이 치솟았다. 하지만 짐은 다시 그를 무시했고, 맥코이는 꼭 작성해야 할 서류가 있었기에 스며드는 공포감에도 불구하고 방을 나섰다.

 

 그 특별실은 자신의 사무실에서 바로 보이는 곳에 있었다. 만약 짐이 뭔가 미친 짓을 한다면, 본즈가 바로 달려와 그를 막을 수 있을 것이다.

 

 ... 고도로 훈련된 베테랑 비밀 요원을 막는다라. 그렇군.

 

 하느님 맙소사. 이런 말도 안 되는 일을 감당할 정도로 충분한 양의 위스키가 이 우주에 있던가?

 

\---------------------

 

 특별실에서, 짐의 시선은 스팍의 가슴팍을 포근하게 감싸고 있는 붕대에 고정되었다. 그의 눈길이 조금씩 위로 올라가 스팍의 긴 목선, 턱의 곡선, 창백한 눈꺼풀에 감춰진 짙은 눈동자로 향했다.

 

 "피터스의 조사가 곧 시작될 거야" 스스로도 놀랄 정도로 갑작스레 말이 나왔다. 그는 스팍이 어두운 녹색 피를 뒤집어 쓴 채 쓰러지는 것을 지켜본 이후 자신을 감싸고 있던 안개를 몰아내기 위해 머리를 흔들었다. "우리 예상대로 알파는 사라졌어. 피터스의 약점은 충분하지 않을 수도 있었지만 헌터가 조사 위원회와 거래를 했어. 그가 그녀와 알파 그리고 그들의 계획에 대해 알고 있는 모든 것을 털어놓는 중이야. 그리고 베타는 의심스러운 사망자 목록을 다 가지고 있지... 이걸로 피터스는 무너질 거야. 조만간" 푸른 눈이 스팍의 침대 뒤쪽 벽에 고정되었다. 그의 턱 근육이 꿈틀댔다. "충분히 빠르지 않을 거라는 점을 제외하면. 그리고 그녀는 분명 빠져나갈 테지. 그 머저리 같은- 

 

 내가 말했던가?" 그가 미동도 않는 우아한 얼굴로 시선을 되돌리며 하던 얘기를 끊고 조용히 물었다. 

 

 맙소사, 그는 너무 고요했다.

 

 "피터스는 하운즈를 잃었어" 그의 손가락이 나비의 날갯짓처럼 가볍게 스팍의 창백한 피부와 뾰족한 귀 끝을 따라갔다. "조사 위원회가 그들을 아처에게 넘겼거든. 그가 이름을 바꿀 거야. 어쨌거나 바보같은 이름이었잖아. 지금 이 시점에서 중요한 건 아니지만" 그가 늘어뜨린 자신의 손을 꽉 움켜쥐었다. "피터스는 빠져나갈 거야. 그녀와 알파는 그냥... 빠져나가겠지.

 

 난 모든 일을 혼자서 할 수 있었어" 그는 뱃속에서 끓어오르는 뜨거운 분노에 차올라 거의 비난하듯 말했다. "무슨 일이든. 난 한때 - 예전의 난 누구에게도 비밀을 내보이지 않았어. 아무래도 네가 그 능력을 내게서 가져간 모양이야. 난-  제길, 난 이제 네 의견을 먼저 듣고 싶어하지 않고서는 결정조차 내릴 수 없어. 이건 내 머리 한구석에 아니면 모든 일의 언저리에 언제나 존재했어. 넌 어디에나 있어, 이 망할 자식, 그리고 나는-"

 

 짐은 스팍의 체온과 오르내리는 그의 가슴, 옆구리에서 일정하게 고동치는 그의 생명을 느껴야 했기에 어쩔 수 없이 떨리는 양 손을 다시 스팍으로 채우며 고개를 저었다. "너는 본즈 같아야 했어" 스팍이 곁에 있을 때면 언제나 자신을 숨막히게 했던 낯선 감정에 그가 죄어드는 목소리로 속삭였다. 평소 이 감정은 온몸 구석구석 퍼지는 샴페인처럼 따뜻하고 활기찬 것이었다. 이제 이것은 견디기 힘들었고 차가웠으며 끔찍했고 중력과 방향감각의 상실이었다. "난 생각했어 - 그러니까, 난 우리가 친구인 줄 알았어, 심지어는 좋은 친구라고. 나와 본즈처럼. 하지만-"

 

 벌칸인의 얼굴을 감싼 양 손이 이제는 너무 심하게 떨려와 그 접촉만이 떨림을 감출 수 있는 유일한 길이었다. "넌 본즈와는 전혀 달라" 그가 광대뼈 위를 엄지로 서툴게 쓰다듬으며 고백했다. "친구 이상이지. 형제와는 다른. 뭔가... 놀라운 관계가 될 수도 있었을 거라고 생각해. 이것. 우리. 우리가 뭐건간에. 뭐였건간에. 다른 삶에서 우리는 어쩌면-" 그가 깊어지는 절망감에 고개를 떨구었다. "...미안해, 스팍"

 

 그가 일등항해사 위로 몸을 숙여 짧고 떨리는 키스를 훔쳤다.

 

 "정말 미안해" 두 눈을 감은 그가 스팍의 움직임 없는 입술에 대고 속삭였다. "난 결국 모두에게 이런 짓을 해. 미안. 하지만 난 - 코도스가 캠프에 한 짓을 그녀가 너에게 저지른다면, 난 견딜 수 없어. 어느날 잠에서 깨어나 이 모든 사람들이, 너희들이 시체더미가 되어 있는 걸 난 볼 수 없어. 그리고 너희들이 몇 명인지 알기에 세어봐야 하는데 그 시체 더미 안에 네가 없다는 것을 알게 된다면 나는- 그런 일은 두 번 다시 견딜 수 없어" 짐은 지독히 숨을 헐떡이며 스팍 위로 몸을 숙이고 그를 마지막 생명줄인 양 움켜쥐었다. "할 수 없어 - 난 그저-

 

 하지만 난 이 일을 바로잡을 거야" 몸을 일으킨 그는 살균된 붕대 위쪽을 달래듯 쓰다듬으며 맹세했다. 그의 자유로운 한 손이 스팍의 머리카락을 쓰다듬으며 한 올 한 올 완벽하게 정돈했다. "두고 봐. 아니면 - 글쎄, 못 볼 수도 있겠네. 하지만... 난... 젠장!"

 

 이제 절망보다 훨씬 낫고 훨씬 쓸모있는 익숙한 야성의 질주, 충동적인 결심으로 가득찬 그는 분노로 떨리는 양 손을 움켜쥔 채 스팍의 곁을 박차고 뒤로 물러섰다. 

 

  _안녕._

 

 그가 짧은 손톱을 손바닥 안에 박아 넣자 상처에서 피가 새어나왔다. 다음 순간 휙 몸을 돌린 그는 서류작업에서 눈을 떼지 않는 맥코이를 지나쳐 조용하고 치명적인 의도를 품은 채 의료실을 빠져나갔다. 

 

_안녕, 스팍._

 

 피터스는 이 일에 대한 대가를 치를 것이다. 알파 역시. 그들의 피와 눈물로, 그들이 무엇을 파괴했는지 깨달으며, 그들의 후회와 무력감, 폐 안의 마지막 숨과 함께.

 

 그들은 제임스 T. 커크와 만난 날을 후회하게 될 것이다.

 

  _정말 미안해._

 

 어떠한 희생을 치르는 한이 있더라도. 

 

\---------------

 

 스팍의 경과를 살펴보기 위해 병실로 돌아온 맥코이는 짐이 사라졌음을 발견했다. 그는 거의 즉시 그게 무슨 의미인지 깨달았다. 그는 자신의 캡틴이 그렇게까지 바보는 아닐 거라 믿으며 필사적으로 방 구석구석을 훑어보았다.

 

 하지만 그는 바보였다. 금색 지휘팀 셔츠가 단정히 개인 채 스팍의 침대 아래쪽에 놓여 있었다. 통신기는 벌칸인의 왼팔 안쪽에 조심스레 자리하고 있었다. 두 개 모두 스타플릿의 최연소 캡틴이 이 방에 들어올 때 지니고 있던 물건이었다.

 

 "짐?" 맥코이가 소리쳤다. "지금 당장 이리와서 네 물건 도로 가져가는 편이 좋을 거야. 내가 화내기 전에 말이야!"

 

 아무런 대답이 없었다. 

 

 "…Shit."

 


	20. Atlas and the Dogs of War VII

 

 의식을 완전히 회복하는 도중 스팍이 첫번째로 인지한 것은 공포와 분노의 너무도 다양한 모순되는 감정들을 표현하는 반복되는 욕설이었고 그것은 오직 한 사람만이 가능했다.  _닥터 맥코이_. 그가 뭔가 말하려 했다. 목에서는 아무런 소리도 나오지 않았다. 눈을 뜨기 위한 두 번째 시도에서 생긴 찡그린 두 눈 사이의 주름이 닥터에게 스팍이 깨어났음을 알렸다.

 

 "일어날 때도 됐지!"

 

 그래. 분명 닥터 맥코이로군.

 

 "일어나, 이 망할 홉고블린 녀석! 그 해괴한 벌칸 힐링 마법에서 널 깨우느라 벌써 20분이 지났어. 그리고 우린 그럴 시간이 없다고! 짐이 사라졌어!"

 

 순수한 아드레날린이 회복중인 스팍의 혈관 구석구석에 맹렬히 퍼져나갔다.  _짐이 어쨌다고?_ 번쩍 뜨인 그의 두 눈에 잠시 촛점이 잡히지 않은 흐릿한 세상이 보였다. 시야가 선명해질 무렵 벌칸인은 이미 자리에 앉으려 몸을 일으켰고, 그 움직임이 여전히 낫고 있는 가슴의 상처를 자극할 때마다 조금씩 멈칫거렸다. 그는 심호흡을 하며 통증을 억누르고 바이오베드 옆으로 두 다리를 내렸다. 어지러움을 가라앉히기 위해 고개를 숙인 스팍은 다리 위에 얹은 양 손에 힘을 주어 몸을 지탱하고 의료실의 살균된 맑은 공기를 깊이 들이마셨다. "짐은 어디에 있지?" 그가 스스로 느끼는 것보다 훨씬 안정적이고 차분한 목소리로 말했다.  

 

 맥코이가 찡그린 표정으로 트라이코더를 들이댔다. 결과를 살펴본 그는 각오했던 것 만큼이나 수치가 불만족스러웠는지 턱 근육을 눈에 띄게 긴장시켰다. "널 깨우면 안되는 거였어. 넌 거의 죽을 뻔 했고 나을 시간이 필요해. 하지만-"

 

 스팍이 트라이코더를 옆으로 밀어내며 맥코이의 불안정한 눈동자를 조용하고 요구하는 듯한 표정으로 마주보았다. "내 질문은 수사적인게 아니었어. 우리의 캡틴은 어디에 있나?"

 

 닥터가 양 손을 축 늘어뜨렸다. "나도 몰라" 그가 거친 목소리로 대답했다. "내가 다 뒤져봤어. 네가 페이저에 맞았을 때 그가 널 여기로 옮겨왔지. 그리고 네가 안정될 때까지 곁에 있었어. 그런 다음 그는- 난 서류를 작성하느라 자리를 비웠어. 그리고 그건 멍청한 짓이었지, 나도 알아. 왜냐하면 그 녀석이 얼마나 충격을 받았는지 봤으니까, 하지만 난 그가- 젠장!" 맥코이가 거칠고 분노에 찬 몸짓으로 한 손으로 머리를 벅벅 문질렀다. "그 녀석이 이렇게까지  _멍청할_  줄은 몰랐어!"

 

 "어째서 통신기를 추적해 그의 소재를 확인하지 않았나?" 맥코이가 선반으로 걸어가 문 하나를 벌컥 열어젖혔다. 그가 무언가를 꺼내들더니 스팍을 향해 휙 던졌다. "그렇게 일이 쉬웠으면 하고 내가 바라지 않았다고 생각해?"

 

 스팍은 손 안의 지휘복과 통신기를 조용히 바라보았다. 섬유에 남아있는 익숙한 체취가 아니더라도 그는 이게 누구의 물건인지 알고 있었다. 커크의 일등항해사는 셔츠를 가까이 끌어당겨 짐의 사라져가는 기억으로 자신의 폐를 채우고픈 충동에 벌칸인의 정신력을 총동원해 저항했다. 그 대신 그는 옷을 꽉 움켜쥐고 지휘복 위에 드리운 그림자를 뚫어져라 바라보았다. "그는 알파를 뒤쫓아 갔군"

 

 "그럴 가능성이 커. 맞아. 그리고 아마 그 다음은 피터스겠지. 스팍, 잘 들어. 그가 그런 일을 하게 내버려 둘 수는 없어" 평소의 비꼬는 말 한마디 없이 본론을 꺼낼 정도로 절박했던 맥코이가 스팍의 어깨를 꽉 붙잡았다. "우리가 그를 막아야 해!" 

 

 벌칸인이 한참 동안 맥코이를 쳐다보았다. "내가 그를 찾아서 어쩌길 바라나, 닥터?" 그가 조용히 질문을 던졌다. "그는 엔터프라이즈에 관한 결정을 내린 것 같군. 그가 알파의 자리를 대신하길 원한다면, 우리는-"

 

 "이 망할 초록피 홉고블린 녀석" 맥코이가 평소보다 훨씬 분노에 찬 소리를 냈다. "너희 두 녀석의 현실 부정 놀이에 허비할 시간 없어. 짐이 지금 행방불명이라고. 그러니 내 말 잘 들어. 난 네가 죽어간다고 생각할 때의 짐의 표정을 봤어. 알파에게 뭔가 돌이킬 수 없는 짓을 하려고 결심하는 걸 봤다고. 그리고 그건 그를 대신하는 일 따위가 아닐 거야. 짐은 알파를, 그 다음은 피터스를 죽이러 떠났어. 냉혹하게. 그는 계획을 세우겠지. 한 단계 한 단계. 그리고 그가 일단 움직이기 시작하면, 이 세상에 그를 막을 수 있는 건 아무것도 없어" 닥터는 양 손으로 스팍의 어깨를 움켜쥐고 단호히 흔들었다. "이제 무슨 말인지 알아듣겠어, 커맨더 스팍? 그건 망할  _살인_ 이야. 그리고 그 녀석들이 아무리 죽어도 싸다 해도, 짐 커크까지 살인죄를 면할 수 없어. 그는  _널 위해_  그들을 죽이러 갔으니, 그 뚱해있는 벌칸 엉덩이 들어올리고 당장 나가서 그를 찾아오는 편이 좋을 거야. 너무 늦기 전에 말이야!"

 

 맥코이는 스팍의 너무도 인간적인 눈동자 안에서 결심이 굳어지는 것을 지켜보았다. 일등항해사는 자신의 상태를 속으로 점검하며 바이오베드에서 조심스럽게 일어섰다. 확실히 최상의 상태는 아니었지만 짐이 현재의 목표를 바꾸도록 설득하기에는 충분했다. 아마도. 그는 짐의 소지품들을 다시 맥코이에게 건넸다. "캡틴이 돌아오면 의심의 여지 없이 그 물건들이 필요하게 되겠지. 나는 그가 자신의 숙소로 돌아가기 전, 그가 함선을 떠나 있는 동안 걸렸을지도 모를 질병을 위한 접종이 필요한지 자네가 확인할 수 있게끔, 그를 다시 이 곳으로 데려오도록 노력하겠네"

 

 맥코이가 입술을 비틀며 히죽 웃었다. "그거 아주 현명한 계획인데, 커맨더"  

 

 "의료 전문가의 찬성을 얻게 되어 만족스럽군, 닥터. 짐이 마지막으로 목격된 곳은 어디인가?"

 

 CMO가 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "그는 대부분의 부서에 들러서 상태를 점검하고 밀린 서류를 작성했어. 내가 듣기로는 그 지오토 녀석에게 뭔가 '특별한 프로젝트'를 시작하라고까지 했다더군. 그 자식은 신변을 정리했어. 그리고 그 점이 날 화나게 해. 누군가 그를 목격한 마지막 장소는 전송실 근처였어 ; 그 뒤에 어디로 갔을지는 뻔하지. 그런데 계기판에 무슨 짓을 했는지 기술자들이 그가 전송된 위치를 알아내지 못해"

 

 "알겠네" 양 손을 등 뒤에서 맞잡은 스팍은 상처를 감싸고 있는 붕대의 당김을 느슨하게 하기 위해 어깨를 구부리고 싶은 충동을 억눌렀다. "체콥에게 지금 즉시 전송실로 와 달라고 하게"  그런 다음 맥코이가 짐이 아닌 다른 이에게 명령을 받게 되어 투덜거리는지 기다려 보지 않고, 스팍은 의료실을 성큼성큼 걸어나왔다.

 

 짐이 자신의 흔적을 감추기 위해 뭘 했건 요원으로서의 훈련에서 비롯된 재주일 가능성이 컸다. 시간이 충분했다면 스팍 스스로 문제를 바로잡을 수 있었을 것이다. 하지만 상황이 급박했기에 그는 단념하고 나이에 걸맞지 않게 자신의 일에 진지하게 임하는 체콥과 계산을 분담하는 것을 받아들였다. 

 

 그들이 개연성 있는 목적지를 밝혀냈을 때, 스팍이 전송 패드 위에 올라섰다. "에너자이즈"

 

 체콥이 망설였다. 계기판과 스팍 사이를 몇 차례나 힐끔거린 그가 조용히 물어보았다. "Sir, 우리에게...알려 주실 거죠, 네? 캡틴을 위해 우리가 할 수 있는 일이 생기면요. 우리 모두 그를 돕길 원해요, 가능하다면요"

 

 "... 캡틴이 돌아오면, 미스터 체콥" 스팍이 부드러운 억양 아래에 강한 확신을 담아 대답했다. "그 제안을 그에게 직접 해도 좋아. 나는 그가 언제나처럼 대원들의 지지를 받아들일 거라 확신하네"

 

 그 십대가 안도감에 어깨를 축 늘어뜨렸다. "Yes sir. 에너자이징"

 

 스팍은 세타 우주기지의 손님용 숙소인 듯한 곳에서 물질화되었다. 그 방에는 허리 높이의 서랍이 긴 거울 아래쪽에 놓여 있었고, 작은 테이블과 램프 하나 그리고 작은 침대가 있었다. 매트리스 위에는 짐의 무모한 계획의 증거가 놓여 있었다 : 하운즈의 수트 중 하나와 부속 장비가 임무를 위해 쓰여지기만을 기다리고 있었다. 짐은 캡틴의 유니폼 대신 이 수트를 입을 것이다. 살인을 저지르기 위해.

 

 하지만 스팍과 마주치기 전까지는 아니다.

 

 짐이 어디에 있건 임무에 착수하기 전에 이 방으로 돌아와야 할 것이다. 그 때가 되면 그는 침대 위 피터스의 전투 수트 옆에 앉아 온전히 살아서 설명을 요구하는 자신의 일등항해사를 발견하게 될 것이다. 그래서 몇 가지 '최악의 경우'의 시나리오를 상정한 스팍은 방을 가로질러가 자리를 잡고 앉아 반드시 올 충돌에 대비하기 위해 명상에 들어갔다.

 

 그리고 그는 기다렸다.

 

\---------------------

 

 커크 인수에 걸맞게, 게스트룸에 들어와 자신을 기다리고 있는 스팍을 발견한 짐의 표정은 벌칸인의 예측과 전혀 달랐다. 도망치거나 화내는 대신 한숨을 내쉰 그는 한 손을 자신의 머리카락 속으로 거칠게 찔러넣었다. 그는 방 안으로 완전히 들어와 가지고 있던 물건들을 서랍 위에 올려놓았다 : 길고 가는 로프 다발과 스팍이 추측하기에 야전 식량인 듯한 몇 개의 포장된 바(bar)들. 그런 다음 그는 다시 한숨을 쉬며 돌아서서 벽에 등을 기대고 느슨하게 팔짱을 꼈다.

 

 마침내 그가 고개를 들어 침대 위에 꼼짝않고 조용히 앉아있는 스팍을 바라보았을 때, 그의 푸른 눈동자는 차갑고 냉담했으며 그 뒤편에서 와글대는 생각들을 조금도 드러내지 않았다. "Hey" 그가 무심히 반쯤 미소지으며 인사했지만, 그 미소는 그의 표정을 털끝만큼도 따뜻하게 해주지 않았다. "여기서 보게 될 줄은 몰랐어. 좀 괜찮아졌어?"

 

 스팍은 침묵을 유지한 채 자신의 중심이 된 남자를 관찰하며 짐의 눈 속에 담긴 공허함, 피부 아래쪽에서 들끓고 있는 단단히 억제된 기운의 고동, 가면같은 표정 그리고 힘을 뺀 몸을 눈여겨 보았다. 이것은 기만과 허세, 궁지에 몰린 짐승이 두려움을 감추려는 행동에 불과했다.

 

 그리고 스팍은 그의 인내심이 부족함을 눈치챘다. 

 

 그가 한 손으로 곁에 있던 유니폼을 가리켰다. "당신의 계획은 이게 전부입니까?" 그가 차분히 질문했다. "죽지 않은 생명의 복수를 위해 그녀와 함께 죽는 것 말입니까?"

 

 짐의 거짓 미소가 사라졌다. "아니" 짐이 어깨를 으쓱이듯 들어올리며 대답했다. "나는 아마 죽지 않을 거야"

 

 "그녀를 죽이고 살아남는다 해도, 당신은 스타플릿 법정에서 재판을 받게 될 겁니다. 그들은 당신에게 유죄를 선고하고 평생 감옥 안에 가두겠지요. 당신의 이름은 더럽혀지고, 당신의 미래는 사라집니다. 이 길을 추구한다면 당신은 절대 엔터프라이즈로 돌아갈 수 없습니다" 

 

 짐은 벌칸인이 아닌 그 곁에 있는 수트를 한동안 말없이 바라보았다. "내가 그 여자를 죽여도" 그가 조용하고 진지하게 말했다. 그의 목소리에 담긴 결의는 동반하는 분노의 결핍보다 더욱 놀라웠다. "그 누구도 거기에 대해 듣지 못할 거야. 너조차도. 비밀 요원 팀의 리더들은 강력하고 비밀스럽지. 그리고 그들은 그 조사를 - 그리고 내 재판을 - 내부적으로 처리할 거야. 그녀가 무슨 짓을 해왔는지 그들이 밝혀내면 내 행동은 눈감아 주겠지만 타이밍은 아니겠지. 결국 그들은 어차피 지시했을 일을 내가 성급하게 해치웠다고 할 거야" 그가 희미하게 싱긋 웃으며 양 팔을 벌렸다. "그들은 이 일을 나쁜 리더쉽의 탓으로 돌릴 테지" 꽉 움켜쥔 그의 두 주먹이 등과 벽 사이의 좁은 틈으로 사라졌다. "아처나 누군가가 나를 흡수할 거야" 그가 시선을 바닥으로 낮추며 차분히 말했다. "그래서 난 다시... 예전의 나로 돌아갈 수는 없겠지만, 폐인이 되지도 않을 거야. 난 사라지겠지" 그가 미소지을 듯 입술 한 구석을 꿈틀댔지만, 체념한 듯 축 처진 커크의 어깨에서 눈을 떼기란 어려웠다. "난 솔로 요원으로 활동할 가능성이 커. 왜냐하면 내 경력에 오점이 있을 테니까. 하지만 난 감옥에 가지 않을 거고, 사형당하지도 않을 거야" 

 

 "그러한 역할이라면 당신의 기대 수명이 줄어들겠군요" 스스로를 감추기 위해 만든 갑옷 속의 짐이 조금이나마 약한 모습을 내비치지는 않는지, 스팍은 계속해서 감정을 드러내지 않은 채 지켜보았다.

 

 "3년에서 5년. 아주 운이 좋으면 아마 조금 더"

 

 스팍이 생각에 잠겨 고개를 기울였다. "그리고 당신은 그것을 사형으로 보지 않는단 말이죠?"

 

 짐이 으쓱였다. "바쁜 나날이 될 테지"

 

 "엔터프라이즈는 어떻게 됩니까?" 일등항해사가 물었다. 커져가는 분노가 무릎 위에 놓인 두 주먹 위에 드러났다. "대원들은? 우리는 어떻게 되는 겁니까, 짐?"

 

 "제독이 네게 기함을 줄 거야" 그가 심드렁하게 대답했다. "그 외에는 아무것도 바뀌지 않아"

 

 "당신은 지휘권을 포기할 생각이군요" 스팍이 한 손을 수트 위로 미끄러뜨리며 속삭였다. "얻기 위해 싸웠던 모든 것을 스스로 내던지고, 대원 모두의 충성을 저버리면서" 그의 손이 수트를 틀어쥐었다 : 분노로 칠흑같이 변한 짙은 눈동자가 푸른 눈동자를 향했다. "그 모든 것을 피터스와 그녀의 개들을 위해"

 

 짐의 턱 근육이 꿈틀댔다. "알파는 널 죽일 뻔 했어, 스팍" 그가 낮고 분노에 찬 목소리로 말했다. "그가 벌칸 생물학을 알고 있었다면, 그랬어야 했지만, 넌 지금쯤 죽었을 거야. 그가 일을 망치게 만든 오만함이 없는, 그와 같은 훈련을 받은 다른 녀석이었다면 넌 그 복도에서 죽었어. 그는 널 사냥하는 일을 멈추지 않을 거야 - 아니면 본즈나 다른 사람들, 네가 사라지고 나면 나에게 아무도 남지 않을 때까지 차례차례 리스트를 내려가겠지. 난 그녀와 맞서야 해. 그녀를 쓰러뜨려야만 해. 모르겠어?" 진지한 표정으로 애원하듯 양 팔을 벌린 채 한 발을 내딛은 짐이 온몸으로 스팍의 이해를 간청했다. "나는 장애물이야. 그녀가 대원들에게 손을 뻗기 전에 제거해야만 해. 제길, 어차피 난 결국 그들을 잃게 될 거야. 내가 그 bitch를 먼저 해치우면 최소한 모두가 살 수 있어. 넌 지금 임시 함장이잖아" 그가 필사적으로 지적했다. "넌 함선을 우선적으로 생각해야 해"

 

 "당신의 부재중에 어떤 일이 벌어지게 될지 일말의 고민도 없이 엔터프라이즈와 대원 모두를 포기한 당신처럼 말입니까"

 

 짐이 양 손을 허공에 내던졌다. "젠장, 스팍. 당연히 대원에 대해 걱정하고 있지. 달리 무슨 생각을 하겠어?" 

 

 "코도스" 지체없이 대답한 스팍은 짐의 얼굴에 번지는 충격을 암울한 만족감 속에 지켜보았다. "캠프의 상실. 형의 방치. 어머니의 광기. 그리고 병원을 떠나고 스타플릿에 입대하기까지 보낸 모든 시간"

 

 "닥쳐" 거칠게 속삭이며 방어적으로 어깨를 움츠린 짐이 비틀비틀 뒷걸음질쳤다. "좀 닥치라고. 넌 자신이 무슨 소리를 하는지조차 몰라"

 

 "타르서스 IV 이후 당신은 계속해서 도망쳐 왔습니다"

 

 "아냐. 전혀- 내가 도망칠 일이 뭐 있다고?"

 

 "그것이 핵심 질문이 되겠군요" 스팍이 동의했다.

 

 "지푸라기라도 잡고 싶은 심정이겠지" 짐이 위협적인 소리를 내며 우리에 갇힌 맹수가 서성거릴 준비를 하는 것처럼 무게중심을 바꾸었다. 빠져나갈 틈을 노리는 그의 동공이 아드레날린으로 인해 확대되었다. "너와 함께 이 우주를 빈둥거리며 돌아다니는 것보다, 누군가 해야 할 더욱 중요한 일이 있을지도 모른다는 생각을 넌 견딜 수가 없는 거야. 하지만 우리 모두가 과학 괴짜가 될 수는 없는 노릇이잖아? 우리 중 누군가는 나가서 중요한 일을 실제로 해야만 해" 그가 엉덩이 근처에 댄 손 끝을 긴장시킨 채 벽에 대고 등을 구부리며 어둡고 위협적인 표정으로 잔인하게 미소지었다. "요원으로 모집되어 큰 애들과 놀 기회가 없었다니 안됐지만, 능력이 없으니 어쩔 수 없는 거야"

 

 "그러한 공격은 절 분노하게 할 수 없습니다, 캡틴 커크" 스팍이 차분히 말했다. "벌칸인들은 진실과 논리만을 받아들입니다. 당신의 말 속에는 그 두 가지 모두 보이지 않는군요"

 

 짐이 히죽거렸다. "내가 상대하는 건 잡종이니 통할 거 같은데, 허?"

 

 순간적인 충격이 지나간 스팍의 두 눈이 가늘어졌다. "내 혈통을 들어 모욕하려는 것은 이 논쟁에서 벗어나려는 당신의 절망의 깊이를 드러낼 뿐입니다. 그러한 수법이 아니고서는 이 논쟁에서 이길 희망이 없음을 아는 거죠"

 

 "이봐" 인간이 어깨를 으쓱였다. "뭐든 좋을 대로 믿어. 우리 얘기 끝난 거지? 난, 너도 알다시피 아주 중요한 스파이 업무가 있어서. 그리고 넌 네 함선으로 돌아가 봐야지"

 

 "당신은 제멋대로 - 자진해서 - 우리가 쌓아온 모든 것을, 당신이 소중히 여겨온 모든 것을 버릴 작정-"

 

 "내가 그걸 소중히 여긴다고 누가 그래?" 

 

 입술을 비틀어 으르렁거린 스팍이 침대를 박차고 일어나 하운즈의 수트를 서랍 위 거울을 향해 거세게 집어던지자, 거울이 셀 수 없는 조각으로 산산이 부서졌다. "이 모든 일을 그녀를 위해서?" 스팍은 단 두 걸음만에 짐에게 바짝 다가가 우월한 힘으로 그를 벽에 밀어붙이고 그 자리에 가두었다. 스팍은 마음 속으로 짐이 반격하거나 그렇지 않으면 적어도 저항하던가 도망치려 할 것이라 예상했다. 그 대신 그는 시선을 낮추어 인간이라면 심장이 뛰었을 -스타플릿 유니폼 안에 붕대로 감싸여 있을- 스팍의 가슴 언저리를 힐끗 보며 상처가 다시 벌어지지 않았음을 확인했다. 그의 표정이 일순 가슴 깊은 걱정으로 조여들었다. 

 

 그 순간 스스로를 배신한 짐은 보호하기 위해 무자비하게 싸운 비밀을 무력하게 드러냈다 : 그는 여전히 두려웠다. 신성한 엔터프라이즈 안에서 스팍이 쓰러지는 것을 지켜본 것 만큼이나. 그들이 닿아 있는 모든 곳, 팔뚝과 엉덩이 그리고 얽힌 다리에서부터 그들이 숨을 쉴 때마다 공유하는 공기에까지 두려움이 웅웅거렸다. 그 순간의 그의 계획은 소중히 여기는 것을 다시 잃기 전에 밀어내고 도망치는 것이었다.

 

 그가 예상치 못한 것은 소중한 존재를 잃은 상실감에 고통받을 스팍이었다. 벌칸 이후. 어머니 이후. 두 번 다시는.

 

 "당신이 내게서 도망치는 건 허락하지 않겠어" 그가 짐의 귀에 대고 분노를 거의 다스리지 못한 낮고 단호한 목소리로 말했다. 짐이 절대 빠져나갈 수 없도록 몸을 밀착시킨 스팍은 그의 팔목을 양 손으로 쥐고 짐의 허벅지 사이에 자신의 다리를 밀어넣었다. "어느날 사라질지도 모를 한낱 가설에 불과한 이유를 위해 당신이 안식처를 찾을 기회를 희생하는 건 내가 허락하지 않아" 파란 눈동자 안에 언뜻 비친 절망적이고 반항적인 분노를 목격한 스팍의 입에서 소유욕에 찬 소리가 흘러나왔다. "당신은 떠날 수 없어" 벌칸인이 으르렁댔다. " _그녀는 당신을 차지할 수 없어"_

 

 스팍은 거칠게 그들의 입술을 봉했다. 벗어나기 위해 마구 저항하는 짐의 몸부림은 그들의 영광스러운 접촉을 더해줄 뿐이었다. 짐은 부들부들 떨며 폐에 공기를 불어넣기 위해 입술을 벌렸다. 스팍은 기회를 놓치지 않고 고개를 기울여 짐의 입술에 자신의 입술을 밀착시켰다. 그는 짐의 양 팔목을 머리 위로 끌어올리고 한 손으로 붙들었다. 자유로워진 스팍의 한 손이 캡틴의 턱을 감싸쥐기 위해 내려가다가 금빛 머리카락을 움켜쥐고 더욱 가까이 끌어당겼다.

 

 짐은 다시 숨을 헐떡이며 그 노골적인 소유욕을 드러내는 손아귀에 몸부림쳤고, 스팍의 무자비한 힘에 새로이 분노했다. 스팍의 입술에 대고 으르렁거린 그는 벌칸인의 뜨거운 입 안을 자신의 혀로 휩쓰는 한편 반응을 끌어내려는 듯한 몸짓으로 몸을 비틀어 자신의 엉덩이를 스팍에게 대고 흔들었다. 아찔한 흥분의 불꽃에 얼어붙은 스팍은  _짐 역시 자신을 원한다_ 는 깨달음에 전율했다. 짐은 갑작스레 불안정해진 벌칸인의 손아귀에서 한 손을 떼어낼 수 있었다. 

 

 그들의 신체적 힘의 차이에도 불구하고 짐은 스팍의 탐험을 그저 따르고만 있을 생각이 없었다. 결국 이것은 짐에게 유리한 경기였다. 그는 스팍의 셔츠 아래로 자신의 손을 밀어넣고 긴장된 복부 위로 손가락을 펼치는 것으로 그것을 증명했다. 그가 한 다리를 스팍의 엉덩이에 걸치고 그 자신처럼 뜨거워져 있는 곳을 무자비하게 비비는 동안, 그의 손톱이 창백한 피부에 녹색의 흔적을 남겼다. 뚜렷이 절박해진 키스에서 새어나오는 낮은 신음소리가 예민한 벌칸인의 귀에 전달되자 스팍으로부터 빠져나오는 공기의 떨림에 그가 싱긋 웃었다. 스팍이 촉촉한 숨결을 내뱉으며 자신의 입술을 떼어내고 짐의 어깨 위로 이마를 떨구었다. 분노가 퇴락한 자리에서 태어난 순수하고 감당할 수 없는 욕구의 파도가 밀려들었다. 만족감에 찬 기쁨이 담긴 짐의 체취가 목에서 풍겨나왔다. 그것을 맛보기 위해 움직인 스팍은 인간의 맥박이 빠르게 고동치는 곳을 혀로 거칠게 탐했다. 떨리는 짐의 몸이 스팍에게 닿은 채 리드미컬하게 움직였다 ; 그가 벌칸인의 연회에 더 많은 만찬을 제공하기 위해 고개를 젖혔다. 스팍의 배에 닿은 짐의 손이 복잡한 그림을 그리며 점점 위로 올라갔다.

 

 탐색하는 듯한 손가락이 스팍의 붕대 끝에 닿았다. 짐의 시선이 천장에 고정된 채 얼어붙었다 ; 스팍의 입술도 그의 목 위에서 움직임을 멈춘 채, 그들은 기다렸다. 그가 심장 한켠에서 샘솟는 어둡고 강한 슬픔을 억눌렀다. 그가 -인간이었으면 심장이 있었을 -스팍의 갈비뼈 위로 손을 가져다 댔다. 여전히 짐의 목에 얼굴을 묻고 있던 스팍이 그의 남은 한 손도 놓아주자, 벌칸인의 심장이 고동치고 있는 옆구리로 움직인 손은 나비의 날개가 머뭇거리며 닿는 것처럼 그 곳에 머물렀다.

 

 "그는 널 죽일 작정이었어" 짐이 목구멍의 응어리를 삼켜 공포를 드러내며 속삭였다.  "그는 네가 내 눈 앞에서 죽길 원했어" 

 

 "네" 스팍이 속삭였다. 그가 소유욕 어린 손길로 한 손은 짐의 머리카락에, 다른 한 손은 그의 엉덩이에 댄 채 자신의 양 손을 짐으로 가득 채웠다. 

 

 "그는 계속 시도할 거야. 그녀는 네가 죽을 때까지 멈추지 않을 거야"

 

 짐의 머리카락을 쥔 손이 단단히 조여들었다. "네"

 

 "난-"

 

  _"안 됩니다"_  스팍이 푸른 눈동자를 들여다볼 수 있을 만큼만 물러섰다. 벌칸인이 캡틴의 머리카락을 놓아주며 가장 알고 싶어했던 이의 정신으로 자신을 연결시켜줄 지점에 손가락을 올려놓았다. "이제는 떠날 수 없습니다,  t'hy'la. 더 이상은. 그 누구를 위해서건. 당신은 이 곳에 속해 있습니다"

 

 "T'hy'la" 짐이 조용히 되풀이하며 스팍의 눈동자를 들여다 보았다. "그게 무슨 뜻이야?"

 

 스팍이 다시 자신의 입술로 짐의 입술을 눌렀다. "친구 이상" 그가 얌전한 입술에 대고 속삭였다. "형제와는 다른. 보통 사람들 사이에 존재하는 관계를 훨씬 뛰어넘는. 유일한, 완벽한 상대"

 

 "T'hy'la" 다시 되풀이하는 짐의 목소리에 스팍이 몸을 떨었다.

 

 "보여드리죠" 스팍이 말했다. 짐의 동의가 정신감응 지점에 닿아있는 스팍의 손가락을 통해 스며들었고, 그는 자신의 정신이 짐의 눈동자를 통해 은색으로 물드는 것을 치솟는 소유욕과 함께 지켜보았다. 

 

 그 순간 짐은 따뜻했고 금빛으로 빛났으며 스팍 안의 모든 곳에 존재했고, 그 누구도 본 적이 없는 구석진 곳까지 닿아있었다. 외경심과 비슷한 감정을 품고 그의 정신을 탐험하던 스팍은 새로운 단계의 탐구가 새로운 종류의 화합만을 발견하게 되자 넋이 나가고 호기심을 느끼고 전율했다. 짐이 여태껏 알지 못했던 충만한 사랑이 한 쪽의 정신에서 다른 쪽으로 이동했다가 다시 돌아오길 끝없이 반복하면서 무한하고 기하급수적인 기쁨이 커져만 갔다.

 

 그때 스팍은 짐의 두려움을, 뭔가 지나치게 아름다운 것은 헛간 벽에 늘어선 시체더미로, 그가 없어야 더욱 행복한 가족들로, 하얀 벽 위의 녹색 피로 끝날 뿐이라는 그의 뼛속 깊은 확신을 느꼈다. 엔터프라이즈조차 안전하지 않았다 ; 스팍이 살아남기 위해서는 피터스가 죽어야만 한다. 그래서 짐은 자신이 죽더라도 그녀를 쓰러트릴 것이다 그리고-

 

  _안 됩니다._ 스팍의 단호한 생각이 스테인드 글라스를 통과한 햇살처럼 짐의 절망을 꿰뚫었다. 온기가 파도치듯 짐에게로 흘러넘치자, 그가 스팍의 품 안에서 힘없이 몸을 떨었다.  _안 됩니다._  그가 다시 주장했다.  _당신이 간다면, 저도 따라가겠습니다. 당신은 t'hy'la 입니다 ; 당신은 제 것입니다. 당신이 가는 곳에 저 또한 있을 것입니다. 당신은 절 벗어날 수 없습니다, 짐. 지금도 앞으로도. 제 곁에 계십시오._

 

 "난 못해" 은색 눈을 꼭 감고 속삭인 짐은 자신의 얼굴을 부드럽게 감싸고 있는 스팍의 손을 두 손으로 꼭 쥐었다. "할 수 없어, 스팍. 이건 끝날 거야. 끔찍하게. 피투성이로. 언제나 그래"

 

 짐의 과거의 비극을 극복하고 승리를 거두기로 결심한 스팍은 자신의 이마를 짐의 이마에 댔다. "우리가 쌓아온 모든 것이 불에 타 무너져 내린다면" 그가 조용히 주장했다. "최소한 그 불길 속에서 당신의 곁에 서 있을 수 있는 특권을 제게 허락해 주십시오" 흐느낌 같은 것이 짐에게서 터져나왔다. "전 당신에게서 눈을 뗄 수가 없습니다" 스팍이 자신의 갈망의 위력에 억눌린 긴장된 목소리로 말했다. "결코 그럴 수 없었죠. 이제와서 제게 그런 요청은 하지 마십시오"

 

 "그녀가 널 앗아갈 거야" 짐이 숨을 헐떡였다. 혼란을 동반한 극심한 공포가 그의 마음을 가득 채웠다. "그녀가 널 내게서 빼앗기 전에 그녀를 죽여야만 해"

 

 "그 누구도 당신의 곁에서 절 몰아내지 못합니다" 스팍은 너덜너덜해진 짐의 믿음을 끌어모아 자신의 믿음으로 조심스럽게 엮고, 헌신이라는 향유로 공포와 외로움을 진정시키며 맹세했다. "이해하지 못하시겠습니까, t'hy'la?" 스팍이 엄지손가락으로 그의 광대뼈를 쓰다듬으며 물었다. 그 예상치 못한 부드러운 손길에 짐은 무너져내릴 뻔 했다. "혼자서 바라보는 것은...당신의 오랜 습관이었습니다. 이러한 일들을 혼자서 감당하는 것, 그것이 현명하지 못할 때 아니면 상황을 더욱... 복잡하게 만들 때조차도. 당신은 심지어 도움을 거절하면서까지 주변의 짐을 짊어지려는 경향이 있습니다. 당신은 혼자 버텨왔고 거의 평생동안 훌륭히 그렇게 해왔습니다. 하지만, t'hy'la, 당신이 그 길을 계속 갈 필요는 없습니다. 당신 곁에는 제가 있습니다. 제가 당신의 짐을 조금이나마 나눌 수 있게 허락해 주세요. 제가 당신과 함께 걷도록 해주십시오"

 

 짐이 깊고 거친 숨을 내뱉었다. "제길, 스팍" 스팍의 확신에 찬 끊임없는 애정 공세에 패배한 짐이 마른침을 삼켰다. 그의 입술에 키스한 벌칸인의 입술은 둘다 살짝 호흡이 가빠질 때까지 머물렀다. "그 말에 내가 어떻게 no 라고 할 수 있겠어?" 짐이 따졌다.

 

 "안 그러시겠죠" 스팍이 가볍게 대답했다. "그래선 안 됩니다. 당신의 함선에 저 혼자 돌려보내지 마세요. 그녀와 그녀의 개들을 우리보다 우위에 놓지 마십시오. 그녀가 당신의 존재를 알기 아주 오래전부터, 당신은 제것이었습니다"

 

 "그녀가 널 상처입혔어" 삭막한 붕대 위쪽의 파란색 셔츠를 쓰다듬는 짐의 손가락이 떨려왔다. "그녀는 더 심한 짓을 할 거라 협박했어. 그걸 그냥 외면할 수는 없어"

 

 "당신이 그럴 필요는 없습니다, 하지만" 재빨리 덧붙인 스팍은 뒤로 물러나 짐을 벽에서 떼어냈다. "스타플릿에서 가장 영향력 있는 세 명의 제독들이 그 여자에게 맞설 구실만을 기다리고 있다는 점을 알려드리죠. 당신이 수집해온 정보들은 그들의 손에서 대단히 파괴적인 무기가 될 것입니다" 그는 등 뒤에 매트리스가 느껴질 때까지 뒤로 물러섰다. "당신의 인생에서 이번 한 번만큼은, 짐" 스팍이 짐의 허리를 단단히 감싸 안으며 그의 입술에 대고 속삭였다. "다른 이가 당신을 위해 싸우도록 하세요" 그런 다음 한번의 재빠르고 힘찬 움직임으로 짐을 침대 위에 던져놓고 하운즈의 나머지 장비들을 바닥으로 밀어낸 스팍은 그의 탈출을 막는 동시에 그의 시원한 피부를 음미하기 위해 캡틴의 몸 위에 자신을 걸쳤다.

 

 "...이건  _반칙_ 이야" 짐이 뒤엉킨 다리와 팔 그리고 정신에 굴복하며 투덜거리는 동안, 스타플릿 사령부에 보고를 마친 이후 남아있던 피로가 그의 혈관에서 마지막 투지를 앗아갔다. "그리고 이건 옳지 않아"

 

 스팍은 짐의 목선 안쪽에 미소를 감추고, 그의 활기찬 정신을 휴식 쪽으로 조금씩 몰고 갔다. "그렇게 생각하신다니 이상하군요" 그가 아무렇지도 않은 듯 말했다. "전 이 방법을 가장 사랑하는 친구로부터 배웠는데요" 스팍과 함께 만들 미래에 대한 약속을 갈구하면서도 그것이 파괴될 것을 두려워하는 짐의 심장이 다시 고통스러워졌다.  _제발,_  벌칸인이 그의 정신 속의 무너져내린 모든 곳에 대고 속삭였다.  _절 믿으세요. 전 당신을 떠나 고통스럽게 하지 않을 겁니다._

 

 _곁에 있어줘,_  짐의 가장 진심 어린 염원이 조용히 메아리쳐 왔다.

 

 _네. 그럴 겁니다._  스팍이 한 손으로 짐의 정수리를 쓰다듬었다.  _제가 그럴 수 있도록 허락만 해 주신다면..._

 

 _T'hy'la._  짐은 스팍의 온기 속에 몸을 웅크리며, 스팍의 존재의 증거 안에 자신의 힘을 내려 놓으려 노력했다.  _떠나지 마._

 

_결코. 영원히. 그 무엇도 절 떠나게 할 수 없습니다._

 

_T'hy'la. 곁에 있어줘_

 

 짐은 ' _언제나'_ 의 메아리 속에 잠에 빠져들었다.

 

\-----------------

 

 스팍은 거의 세 시간 동안 짐이 잠을 자게 내버려 두었다. 중간에 베타가 자신의 요원을 데리러 왔었다. 짐은 너무도 깊이 잠들어 있었기에, 부상의 징후를 확인하기 위해 베타가 몸을 기울였을 때에도 미동조차 하지 않았다.

 

 "그는 괜찮네" 그녀에게 건네는 스팍의 말에 위협이 깔려 있었다.

 

 어리석지 않은 베타는 한 걸음 뒤로 물러섰다. "그가 이렇게 자는 건 한 번도 못 봤어요. 보통 그는 누군가 복도 바닥에 휴지 한 장만 떨어뜨려도 잠에서 깨는데요"

 

 "적절히 휴식을 취하는 습관에 도움이 될 만한 환경이 결여되었던 건지도 모르지. 자네가 보다시피, 지금은 그런 경우가 아니야. 그의 건강에 관한 자네의 지속적인 관심은 기억해 두겠네"

 

 그 말을 물러가라는 뜻으로 해석한 베타는 이 두 명의 스타플릿 장교를 다시는 보지 못할 것임을 기쁘게 받아들이며 방을 빠져나갔다.

 

 베타와의 만남보다 더 나빴던 것은, 스팍이 마침내 자신의 캡틴과 되돌아갔을 때 맥코이로부터 터져나온 폭발이었다.  

 

 "너희 두 녀석 모두 죽은 줄 알았잖아! 다시는 내게 그런 짓 하지 마!" 이것은 스팍이 여태 목격했던 것 중 가장 커다란 분노였다는게 기본적인 생각이었지만, 여기에는 지휘팀의 죽음에 관련된 산더미같은 서류작업을 향한 부정적인 감정 역시 들어있던 건지도 모른다.

 

 평상시와 다른 인내심으로 그의 분노를 견뎌낸 짐은 비난이 잦아들기 시작할 때까지 친구가 하이포로 자신을 쑤시고 찌르고 공격하도록 내버려 두었다. "미안해" 마침내 그가 부드럽고 가슴이 터질듯한 진실된 목소리로 입을 열었다.

 

 맥코이는 하던 행동을 멈추고 헤이즐색 눈동자를 휙 들어올려 푸른 눈동자를 들여다 보았다. 그가 딱딱하고 고르지 않은 한숨을 내쉬며 자신의 이마를 떨리는 손가락으로 문질렀다. "난 새로운 절친을 사귀기에는 너무 나이가 많아, 짐" 그가 거친 목소리로 대꾸했다. "넌 이제 책임져야 할 대상이 있어 ; 캡틴이 된 너에게 이제 막 익숙해진 함선의 대원들을 생각해서라도, 그냥 뛰쳐나가 죽어선 안돼. 네가 남기길 원하는 마지막 모습은 그런게 아니잖아"

 

 "나도 알아. 네가 옳아. 너희 둘 다" 그가 곁에 서 있는 스팍을 향해 돌아서며 덧붙였다. "난 그녀를 쫓아갈 수 없어. 그리고 그녀를 그냥 놓아줄 수도 없지. 그러니 세 번째 옵션을 시도해야겠어"

 

 "제독들" 스팍이 말했다.

 

 짐이 끄덕였다. "제독들. 그것 역시 네가 옳았어. 그들은 나와 헌터를 목격자든 증거든 어디든지 써먹을 수 있어. 난 그녀의 지휘하에 있을 때 사망한 요원들의 전체 명단을 제시할 수 있지. 사망 시점과 원인을 포함해서" 그가 어깨를 으쓱였다. "어쨌거나 그 쯤에서 시작해야지" 

 

 제독들은 동의했다. [자네가 기억하는 내용을 보내게] 지시를 내린 아처가 헌터를 이용할 때 얻을 수 있는 이득을 고려하며 책상 위를 한 손가락으로 톡톡 두드렸다. [이미 알파를 추적할 팀을 보냈네. 그들은 최고이니 그 부분은 오래 걸리지 않겠지만, 그녀를 정식 기소할 수 있을 때까지 자네를 피터스의 손아귀에서 벗어나게 할 필요가 있어. 우리가 그녀를 노리고 있는 지금, 그녀가 무슨 짓을 저지를지 아무도 모르네] 그가 자신의 다음 질문에 대한 커크의 대답을 추측하며 비꼬듯 눈썹을 휘어보였다. [자네가 유망한 새 팀을 이끄는데 관심이 있을 것 같지는 않군]

 

 짐이 삐뚜름한 미소를 지어보였다. "팀 이름이 뭡니까?"

 

 [헌트 (The Hunt)]

 

 전직 요원이 신중히 고개를 끄덕였다. "장족의 발전이군요, sir. 그들을 제게 주신다니 한없는 영광입니다만, 정중히 사양해야겠네요" 모니터 너머를 바라본 짐이 방 건너편의 스팍과 시선이 마주치자 얼굴 가득 환한 미소를 지었다. 약속으로 충만한 즐거움이 그들 사이의 공기를 가득 채우는 사이 그의 아랫배쪽에 열기가 모여들었다. "베타를 승진시켰으면 좋겠군요. 그리고 제가 있어야 할 곳은 바로 여기입니다."

 

 아처가 눈동자를 굴렸다. [멍청한 녀석] 그가 중얼거렸다. [진행상황은 계속 알려주겠네.  _조심하게_. 알파가 어디에 숨어 있을지 몰라. 그리고 피터스는 여전히 위험해]

 

 "Yes sir"  꼬박 3일 간의 의료 휴가 동안 끝내주는 즐거움을 약속하는 벌칸인의 짙은 눈동자에 잔뜩 정신을 빼앗긴 짐이 동의했다. 짐 커크의 정신 활동에 매우 익숙했던 아처는 자기 보호를 위해 통신 링크를 끊었다.

 

 그는 겨우 시간에 맞추었다.

 


	21. Claiming Atlas

 

 스팍은 Danix III의 숲지붕 바로 위로 솟아오른 절벽 끄트머리에 누워있는 짐을 발견했다. 그는 사정거리가 긴 라이플을 오른쪽 겨드랑이에 끼운 채 눈앞의 광경을 들여다보느라 여념이 없었다. 1분 가까운 침묵 끝에 짐이 정확하고 부드러운 동작으로 방아쇠를 당겼다. 페이저의 불꽃보다 단단한 총알이 무기에서 발사되었다.

 

 숲 아래쪽 어딘가에서 누군가가 다양하고 인상적인 욕설을 길게 내뱉기 시작했다. 그 목소리로 판단해 보았을 때 'C.C.' 지오토 소위였다.

 

 "…Sir," 스팍이 마침내 입을 열었다.

 

 "안녕, 스팍" 짐은 거의 움직이지 않은 채 새로운 표적을 겨냥하며 태평스럽게 반겼다.

 

 "짐, 당신이 방금 보안 장교를 쏜 것 같은데 제가 제대로 이해한 게 맞습니까?" 잠시 뒤 캡틴이 다시 방아쇠를 당겼다. 또 다른 목소리가 지오토의 욕설 합창에 합류했다. "두 명의 보안장교를요?"

 

 "너무 걱정하지 마, 스팍. 이건 그냥 페인트 탄이니까"

 

 "… _페인트_  탄이라고요"

 

 "그리고 저 녀석들이 저렇게 쉬운 표적이 되는 짓을 멈췄더라면 난 아무도 쏘지 않았을 거야" Danix III의 식물로 만든 울긋불긋한 매트 위의 그가 짜증을 터뜨리며 시선을 들어올리더니 눈앞에 펼쳐진 숲지붕을 노려보았다. "그러니까, 우리가 이러고 있은지 이제 거의... 4시간짼가?"

 

 "3.7시간입니다"

 

 "3.7시간" 짐이 곧장 따라했다. "이건 기본적으로 깃발뺏기 게임이야, 맙소사" 불만섞인 소리를 내며 고개를 절래절래 흔든 그가 다시 숲을 향해 시선을 돌렸다. "지오토가 그걸 빨리 알아차리는 편이 좋을텐데. 그렇지 않으면 내게 눈이 튀어나올 정도로 비싼 술을 빚지게 될 거야" 그가 캡틴의 안전을 위해 행성 표면까지 동행해 온 또 다른 보안 요원을 골라 총으로 쏘았다. 그들은 게임 상대가 아니라 경호원이 될 예정이었다. "오 봐봐. 녀석들이 전략을 짜고 있어.  _드디어_ " 

 

 짐의 길게 뻗은 바디라인을 살펴보던 스팍은 짜증이 나는 대신 깊은 애정이 솟구치는 것을 느꼈다. "당신이 자신만의 특수 요원 팀을 훈련시키고 있다는 사실을 제독들도 알고 있습니까, 짐?"

 

 "무슨 얘긴지 모르겠는데, 미스터 스팍" 그가 등을 대고 비스듬히 누우며 자신의 일등항해사에게 사악한 미소를 지어보였다. "우리는 최근 계속해서 이어지고 있는 젠장맞을 정도로 긴 탐사 임무를 이용해서 약간 재미를 보고 있을 뿐이야. 그게 잘못이야?"

 

 스팍의 표정이 오직 짐만이 눈치챌 수 있을 정도로 부드러워졌다. "물론 아니지요"

 

 "그래서 여기까지 웬일이야?" 스팍을 유심히 살피며 캡틴이 물었다. "너와 식물 연구실은 과학 마라톤을 위한 준비 중이었던거 아니었어? 분석하고 이름을 붙이고 연구할, 아니면 네가 하는 일이 뭐건간에, 새로운 표본이 엄청나게 많이 있는 거 아냐?"

 

 "맞습니다" 스팍이 양 손을 등 뒤로 맞잡고 대답했다. 몸을 쭉 뻗고 땅에 누워있는 짐을 쳐다보는 그의 눈동자가 칠흑같이 어두워졌다. "하지만 실험을 위해 Danix III에 계속 머물 필요는 없습니다"

 

 짐이 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었다. "새로운 명령이 떨어졌군, 그렇지?"

 

 "Yes, sir."

 

 "우리는 지적인 생명체가 전혀 없는 또 다른 행성에, 또 다른 탐사를 하러 가겠군, 안 그래?"

 

 "Yes, sir."

 

 "거기에 도착하려면 최소한 1주일은 걸릴 거고, 적어도 한 달은 머물 거야, 맞지?"

 

 "Yes, sir."

 

 "끝내주는군" 짐이 몸을 굴려 배를 깔고 누웠다. "나중에 술루와 베이스 점프(Base jump. 건조물 등에서 내리는 낙하산 점프)를 할지도 몰라" 그가 자신의 팀을 찾는데 집중하며 산만한 듯 말했다. "그와 체콥이 이 거대한 절벽 근처에서 온종일 종이비행기를 날리고 있었으니, 일이 잘 안 풀릴 확률이 적은 사실상 안전한 장소를 찾아냈을 게 분명해. 뭐 그러면 재미가 덜하겠지만, 그 정도는 감수해야지" 스팍은 그가 페인트 총을 고쳐잡고, 턱을 기울이고, 한쪽 팔꿈치를 땅에 대는 모습을 지켜본 뒤 숲을 자세히 들여다보았다.  "... 그렇지만, 본즈에겐 말 안 하는 편이 좋겠어. 그는 절벽에서 점프하는 일에 대해 전혀 이해를 못하거든. 내 말은, 우리가 뭐 위험한 일을 한다는 게 아니잖아" 그가 또다른 장교를 쏘자, 무리 전체가 욕설과 비명을 내뱉었다. "우리에겐 낙하산이 있다고"

 

 "...짐" 스팍이 조심스럽게 입을 열었다. "어쩌면... '절벽에서 뛰어내리는 것'은 당신의 에너지를 발산하는 가장 생산적인 일은 아닐지도 모릅니다"

 

 "그럼 달리 무슨 일을 해야 하는데?" 그가 자신의 보안팀을 연속해서 쏘자 아래쪽 숲속에서 소란스러운 움직임이 이어졌다. "스카티는 지금 하고 있는 프로젝트에 푹 빠져있는데, 작업 속도를 높이기 위해 내가 그와 일을 하려면 꼬박 하루를 날 가르쳐야 해. 게다가 난 줄곧 거기 있을 수도 없어서, 내가 돌아갈 때마다 그가 지난 일을 말해줘야만 한다고. 우리가 얘기하며 낭비한 시간만 '몇 주'야. 그에게 그런 짓은 더 이상 차마 못 하겠어. 다른 부서들은 매번 같은 수준의 가동률을 보고하고 있으니, 내가 할 수 있는 최선의 일이란게 휙 뛰쳐나와 안녕 하고 인사하는 건데, 그러면 부서장들이 일이 어떻게 되어가는지 하나도 빠짐없이 말해주면서, 그 일 가지고 족히 한 시간은 잔소리를 해댄다고"

 

 벌칸인은 지난 몇 번의 임무에 걸친 캡틴의 행동을 곰곰이 생각해 보았다. "부서장들과의 대화는 당신의 흥미 부족 탓이 아니라 그들에게 이득이 된다고 여겼기 때문에 줄인 것입니다. 당신은 다른 곳에 쏟을 수 없는 에너지의 건설적인 배출 수단으로서 지오토 소위를 훈련시키기 시작했습니다"

 

 "뭐, 응, 그런 거지" 그가 어깨너머로 싱긋 웃었다. 그의 수줍고 짓궂은 표정에 스팍의 심박수가 쓸데없이 증가했다. "물론 그 에너지를 좀 더... 창의적인 방식으로 발산할 수도 있었겠지. 하지만 넌 요새 바빴잖아. 그리고 지오토는 잠재력이 있어" 무기에 완전히 기댄 그는 두근거리는 벌칸인의 심장에 지나칠 정도로 관능적이었다. "내가 그를 보안팀장으로 만들 수 없는 이유는 그가 아직 준비가 안 됐기 때문이고, 내가 아무리 고속 승진을 시킨다 해도 몇 년 안에는 힘들 거야. 하지만 그 동안에 그를 함선 내 가장 위험한 SOB(Son Of a Bitch)로 만드는데 내가 배운 기술을 써먹지 않는다면 난 완전 게으른 놈이 될 테지. 그는 재능이 있어. 신체적, 정신적인 면 모두. 아무도 그를 특수 요원으로 모집하지 않아서 솔직히 놀랐어. 내 말은, 우리는 기함이잖아. 우리가 하게 될 모든 임무가 이렇게 죽을 정도로 지루하지는 않을 거 아냐 ; 우리에게는 상황이 나빠질 때 대응할 전문 팀이 필요해"

 

 대체로 상당히 논리적인 시간의 활용이로군. "그리고... 이 게임은요? 깃발뺏기?"

 

 "이건 그들과 나 모두를 위한 훈련이야. 그들은 행동에 이론을 끼워넣게 될 거고, 나는 정밀 사격에 서툴거든. 그건 헌터가 하는 일이야 - 그 꼬마 녀석 말고, 걔 이전에 있던 헌터 말이야.  내가 꾸준히 명중시키는 곳은 죄다 어깨야. 난 가슴을 노리고 있는데 말이지. 열감지기가 아니었다면 완전히 빗나갔을 거야. 난 망할 근접 전투 전문가라서, 그들은 내게 상위 사격술 교육을 시키지 않았어. 그리고 젠장, 이제 전부 다 놓쳤잖아. 망할, 난 저격이 싫어"

 

 잠시 동안 조용히 지켜보던 스팍은 캡틴의 곁에 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 그의 오른쪽 얼굴 정신감응 지점 위에 손가락을 펼쳤다. "진정하세요, 짐" 그가 평온이 깃든 온기를 불어넣어 t'hy'la 의 마음 속에 똬리를 튼 긴장감을 어루만지며 속삭였다.

 

 짐은 두 눈을 감고 스코프에 살며시 이마를 기댔다.  _힘들어,_  그가 기진맥진한 채 조용히 생각했다.  _난 저 밖으로 가서 뭔가를 해야만 해. 새로운 소식만 기다리고 있을 게 아니라. 그들은 기함을 탐사 임무에 낭비하고 있어. 이건 잘못됐어. 엿 같아. 정말 싫다고._

 

 "스타플릿 최고의 캡틴을 보호하는 일은 낭비가 아닙니다" 스팍은 짐의 드러난 뒷목을 손가락으로 감싸쥐고 주무르며 논리적으로 주장했다. "당신은 이걸 유배라고 여기실지도 모르겠습니다. 특히 이와 같은 상황은 보통 그냥 해결해버릴 배경을 가진 당신같은 분이라면, 이러한 임무에 분개하는 쪽으로 마음이 기우는 것은 자연스럽습니다. 하지만 저는 당신이 겪고 있는 스트레스의 희생양이 되도록 허락할 수 없습니다. 원하신다면 지오토를 훈련시키세요, 그렇지만 스스로를 해치는 불필요한 행동은 제발 삼가해 주십시오. 자신을 절벽에서 내던지는 일이 당신에게 익숙한 아드레날린을 제공해줄 수는 있겠지만, 만약 일이 잘못되기라도 하면 훌륭한 대원인 동시에 저에게 소중한 사람을 잃게 됩니다. 그리고 그들의 조타수에게 그런 식으로 활기를 불어넣었다고, 스타플릿이 당신에게 문제제기를 할지도 모릅니다"

 

 "내가 이미 외계의 행성에서 추락사 했다면 지휘 태만을 문제삼기도 힘들 걸" 짐의 짜증이 긴 한숨과 함께 누그러들었다. "게다가 이런 판에 박힌 저위험 탐사 임무에서 죽는다면 그 무슨 창피겠어. 오늘 술루와 체콥은 종이 비행기만으로 만족해야 하겠군. 술루가 실망감에 빠져 죽지 않길 바랄 뿐이야"

 

 "제가 이곳에 오기 전에 대화했을 때, 그들은 현재의 활동을 기꺼이 지속할 듯 보였습니다, sir. 그들의 감정적인 행복에 대한 염려를 지속할 이유는 없습니다"

 

 짐이 웃음을 터뜨리며 애처롭다는 듯이 고개를 젓고는 마지막으로 다시 스코프 안을 들여다 보았다. "Man, 베이스 점프에 대한 얘기가 내 귀에까지 들려오기 전에 미리 그들의 입을 막아놓았군. 이 교활한 벌칸인" 캡틴이 마지막 타겟을 조준하자, 스팍이 따뜻하고 편안한 짐의 머리카락 안에서 자신의 손을 빼냈다. 짐은 숨을 깊이 들이쉬고 방아쇠를 당긴 뒤 숨을 내뱉었다. 페인트탄이 지오토의 가슴 한복판에서 터지며 고통과 불만이 뒤섞인 울부짖음을 끌어냈다. 짐이 히죽 웃었다. "좋아, 이제 저 녀석들 괴롭히기는 다 한 것 같아" 그가 몸을 쭉 펴며 일어나 스팍이 건네주는 라이플을 어깨에 걸쳤다. "이제 곧 점심시간이지? 식사하는 동안 네가 다음 임무에 대해 말해주면 되겠네. 아주 환상적일 게 분명해"

 

 "그렇습니다" 짐이 함선에 통신을 보내기 전, 스팍이 자신의 검지와 중지를 내밀었다.

 

 즉시 그 동작을 흉내낸 짐은 몇 달 전 스팍이 자신에게 가르쳐준 벌칸식 키스로 손가락을 함께 어루만지며 팔을 타고 느릿하게 퍼지는 온기어린 짜릿함에서 위로를 받았다. "미안" 그가 마침내 입을 열었다. "내가 요즘 좀... 까다롭다는 거 알아"

 

 "평소 이상은 아닙니다" 스팍이 차분히 대답했다.

 

 벌칸인의 의도대로 인간이 활짝 웃었다. "두 명 빔업?"

 

 "물론이죠, sir"

 

\--------------------

 

 베이스 점프같은 무모한 계획이 예기치 않게 불쑥 튀어나오는 일을 막기 위해 스팍은 짐을 분주하게 만들기 위해 노력했고 다양한 수준의 성공을 거두었다. 이 일은 주요 함교 대원과 몇몇 부서장, 비밀 요원이 아닌 짐의 팀 그리고 승선해 있는 대원 모두의 협력을 필요로 했다. 

 

 Danix III 에서의 수개월간의 임무는 함교 대원들에게 중요한 교훈을 심어주었다 : 그들의 캡틴은 성공적으로 주의를 흐트러뜨리기가 굉장히 어려웠고, 조금 정신나간 정도가 아니었다. 

 

 술루는 새롭게 발견한 종을 잠재적인 사용처에 따라 어떻게 분류하는지 보여줌으로써 짐을 식물 연구실로 끌어들이려 했다. 짐은 이것을 현재 엔터프라이즈 내에 있는 모든 독성 식물의 리스트를 찾아 데이터베이스를 뒤져도 좋다는 암묵적인 승인으로 받아들였다. 이 리스트가 짐의 손에 들어간지 얼마 지나지 않아, 캡틴은 C.C. 지오토 그리고 몇몇 보안 장교들과 점심식사를 함께 했다. 근처의 테이블에 있던 대원이 무기화한 식물을 적절히 응용한다는 둥의 이야기를 엿들었다. 짐은 과학부서에서 병행 훈련 중이던 팀의 장교 중 한 명에게 그 독 프로젝트를 넘겼다. 술루는 그 대화에 참석했던 대원 중 그 누구도 신중한 감독 없이 식물 연구실에 발을 들이지 못하게 했지만, 그것은 헛된 전략이었다. 그들은 카메라가 자신들을 추적하고 있건 말건 원하는 것을 손에 넣었다.

 

 모두가 알다시피 스카티에게는 사악한 천재성 같은 것이 잠복해 있었기에, 그가 짐, C.C. 그리고 작고 까만 가방에 담긴 채 들락거리는 불가사의한 꾸러미와 함께 연구실에 틀어박혀 그의 흔치 않은  휴식 시간을 쓰기 시작해도 아무도 놀라지 않았다. 모두에게 기묘함을 안겨준 유일한 요소는, 비록 목격자 중 그 누구도 의문을 제기할 정도로 용감하지는 않았지만, 최후에 포섭된 체콥이었다. 

 

 짐에게 몇몇 새로운 방언을 가르치려는 우후라의 시도는 그의 팀이 적대적인 환경에서 쓸 암호화된 언어를 개발하는데 이용당하면서 재빨리 사라져 버렸다. 그의 평소 전략은 말도 안되는 단어들을 결합시킨 마구잡이 문장으로 그녀를 기습한 뒤 어떻게 통역하는지를 지켜보는 것이었다. (지금까지 짐이 가장 선호하는 단어는 crevulate 로서, 언뜻 보기에 그가 원하는 무언가, 언젠가를 뜻하는 것처럼 보였다. 니요타는 이것이 대명사인지 동사인지조차 가늠할 수 없었다 ; 짐은 그녀의 좌절을 승리의 사인으로 받아들였다). 모든 상황이 니요타를 한계까지 밀어붙여 끝내 폭발할 가능성이 컸기에, 스팍은 그 두 사람이 근무 이후 대화하는 모습을 볼 때마다 짐의 관심을 그녀에게서 점잖게 멀어지게 했다.

 

 짐은 자신의 아젠다를 위해 지휘팀을 이용하지 않을 때면 자기방어 수업들을 준비하느라 분주했다. 수업은 기량에 따라 초급에서 고급까지로 편성되었고, 그와 스팍이 함께 가르쳤다. 이 수업이 짐의 특수 요원 팀과 같은 맥락에서 추진되고 있다는 것을 깨닫기까지는 그리 오랜 시간이 걸리지 않았다 : 만약 그의 대원들이 (언젠가) 위험 속으로 뛰어들어야 한다면, 그는 그들이 준비되어 있기를 원했다. 

 

 자신의 사람들을 지키고자 하는 짐의 거의 병적인 욕구에 '기분전환 전략'이 꼬여서 되돌아오지 않은 유일한 인물은 스팍이었다. 누구도 그 이례적인 특이함을 굳이 살펴보지 않았다.

 

 "그가 훈련시키고 있지  _않은_  그 비밀 요원팀에 대해 내가 한 가지라도 더 듣게 된다면" 나머지 지휘 장교들의 점심 미팅에서 우후라가 소리쳤다. "그 앙상한 목을 비틀어버리지  _않을_  거예요! 캡틴의 전매특허나 다름없는 미친 짓을 모욕하려는 건 아니지만, 대체 언제 그렇게 강박적으로 변한 거예요?"

 

 "오, 아니지. 그렇게 변한 게 아니야" 맥코이가 자신의 점심식사를 조금 지나치게 힘주어 쿡쿡 찌르며 가시 돋친 어조로 말했다. "그 녀석은 그 망할 강박증들을  _언제나_  가지고 있었어. 그게 그저... 옮겨다녀서 눈치채기가 힘들 뿐이지. 코바야시 마루를 엿먹일 궁리를 하는 그 녀석을 지켜보는 특권을 누리지 못해서 행운인 줄이나 알라고. 그게 그 녀석을 두 번째로 물먹인 이후, 그가 하거나 생각하거나 연구하는 모든 것은 그 망할 서브루틴이었어. 쉽게 말해서," 그는 분통을 터뜨리며 짐이 테스트를 깨기 전 그 길었던 몇 달간을 떠올릴 때면 언제나 생기는 두통을 미연에 방지할 수 있기라도 하듯 자신의 이마를 문질렀다. "그 자식은 환장할 정도로  _강박적_ 이라는 거지. 내가 시뮬레이션에서 그 녀석을 도운 유일한 이유는 그 일을 끝내야 해방될 수 있었기 때문이야" 그가 자신의 포크를 들어 스팍을 가리키며 눈을 가늘게 떴다. "그랬는데  _이 녀석_ 이 등장했지. 이 일이 짐에게 다른 집착거리를 안겨준 게 아니라면 내 손에 장을 지지겠어. 그나저나, 잘했어, 너 이 초록피 홉고블린 녀석. 이제 그 놈은 절대 조용해지지 않을 거야"

 스팍은 한쪽 눈썹을 들어올렸지만 달리 아무런 대답도 하지 않았다. 

 

 "캡틴은 지금 어디 있죠?" 술루가 장교 식당을 둘러보며 물었다.

 

 "그 팀을 훈련시키고 있어요" 체콥이 즉각 대답했다. 그의 눈동자가 소년다운 흥분으로 반짝거렸다. "커맨더 스캇과 제가 레이저 무기의 제작을 도와드렸어요! 그 디자인에 사용된 수학은 정말 멋져요. 그는 지금 엔진실에서 팀과 함께 그걸 사용하고 있어요. 나중에 저에게도 보여주신댔어요! 좋지요, 네? 정말 재밌을 거예요!"

 

 우후라가 두 눈을 꾹 감았다. "네가 캡틴을 레이저로 무장시켜줬다고?"

 

 "아, 하지만 강력한 건 아니에요. 몸에 부착된 센서를 쏘는 데 쓰는 거죠, 게임의 일부로서 말이에요"

 

 하얗게 질려있던 술루가 흥미를 드러내며 얼굴색을 되찾았다. "레이저 태그? 그가 나도 한판 하게 해줄까?"

 

 체콥이 그를 향해 활짝 웃었다. "네! 우리는 팀 동료가 될 수도 있어요, 술루! 그 팀은 뭐가 자신들을 맞히는지도 모를 거예요"

 

 "아무렴" 술루가 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 그들은 주먹을 툭 맞부딪히고는 머리를 맞대고 전략을 의논했다.

 

 "저 녀석들 이제 이 회의에 껴주지 마" 맥코이가 우후라에게 단호히 말했다. "저 놈들이 아직도 지지자의 사고방식을 버리지 못했군. 그리고 난 이미 짐에게 더 이상 지지자들을 얻을 일은 없을 거라고 말했어"

 

 "...우리가 만약 다른 팀이라면, 전 합법적으로 캡틴을 쏠 수 있겠군요" 우후라가 깨달았다.

 

 닥터가 양 손을 허공으로 휙 내던졌다. "그 녀석의 광기가 옮았군 그래!"

 

 "오, 잘 생각해 봐요" 우후라가 그의 옆구리를 찌르며 사악한 미소를 지었다. "우리가 가서  _캡틴을 쏠_  거라니까요.  _반복해서요_. 그 일에 정말 흥미가 없다고 말하려는 거예요?"

 

 마침내 게임이 종료되었을 때, 어느 그룹이 이겼는지 누구도 정확히 계산할 수 없었다. 짐의 팀이 - 비록 짧은 기간이나마- 더욱 잘 훈련되어 있었지만, 스카티가 나머지 지휘 팀의 '타도 짐' 노력에 가세하면서 그들에게 뚜렷한 이점을 안겨주었다. (체콥이 그를 도와 급조한 레이져 수류탄 역시 도움이 되었다)

 

 짐은 자신의 트레이드마크가 된 인정사정없는 기회주의적인 태도로 C.C.를 그 즉석 원한 경기의 선두에 세워, 그가 자신의 리더쉽 스타일을 관찰하고 교정할 수 있도록 했다. 지휘 대원과의 게릴라전을 수행한 C.C.는 일련의 속임수 동작과 복잡한 방향전환을 사용해 그들을 구석으로 몰아넣었다. 일이 어떻게 되어가는지 그들이 깨달았을 즈음에는 너무 늦어 있었다. C.C.는 전면적인 항복을 요구했다. 맥코이는 레이저 무기를 빼앗기기 전, 짐을 향해 마지막 한 발을 쏘았다. 

 

 참가를 거절했던 스팍은 심판으로 활약했다. 그의 최후 평결은 인간 생리학에 비추어 보았을 때 모든 플레이어가 적정 수준 이상의 부상을 입었다는 것이었다. 모두가 사망했다. 그러므로 게임은 양쪽 모두의 패배였다. 

 

 이 결과를 들은 캡틴이 웃음을 터뜨리자, 모든 대원들이 환히 미소지었다.

 

 그날 밤 숙소에서 침대 끝에 걸터앉은 스팍은 짐이 옷을 벗는 것을 지켜보며 금빛 피부에 피어오른 새로운 멍자국들을 목록화했다. "어떠한 상황에서도 생존할 수 있게 대원들을 훈련시키는 당신의 외곬수적인 헌신은 존경할 만합니다만," 마침내 벌칸인이 입을 열었다. "그 주제와 직접적인 연관이 없는 활동을 적어도 한 가지 정도는 수행하는 것이 당신에게 도움이 될 것 같습니다"

 

 왼쪽 팔꿈치 위쪽에 생긴 특별히 화려한 멍자국을 살펴보던 짐이 시선을 들어올렸다. 푸른 눈동자가 장난스럽게 춤을 췄다. "만약 그렇다면, 미스터 스팍, 그런 활동 하나만 추천해 주지 그래"

 

 "물론이죠, 캡틴" 스팍은 마침내 다가온 짐에게 손을 뻗어 그들의 손가락을 마주 비비며 손가락에서부터 자신의 귀 끝과 움츠러드는 발가락 끝까지 퍼지는 달콤 짜릿한 감각을 음미했다. 벌칸인은 자신의 캡틴을 가까이 끌어당기고 서로의 이마를 마주댔다. "내일 저희는 Vaivi VII에 도착하게 됩니다."

 

 인간이 두 눈을 감으며 키득거렸다. "체콥이 그걸 제대로 발음하는 걸 듣게 될 날이 올까 싶어"

 

 "당신은 쉽게 즐거워하는군요" 스팍이 애정을 듬뿍 담아 말했다. 미끄러지듯 앞으로 나아간 그는 자신의 뺨으로 짐의 뺨을 쓰다듬은 뒤 강한 맥박이 고동치는 턱 밑에 코를 묻었다. 인간의 시원한 양손이 머리카락과 얽히며 뒷머리와 목을 감싸쥐는 동안 잠깐이나마 짐에게서 긴장감이 빠져나갔다. 스팍은 말을 잇기 전 자신의 폐를 짐의 체취로 가득 채웠다. "우리가 무사히 궤도에 들어서게 되면, 저는 당신에게 행성으로 가 주실 것을 부탁드릴 겁니다"

 

 "나와 함께 전송해서 내려가길 원한다고? 문제라도 예상되는 거야?"

 

 스팍은 자유로운 손을 짐의 잠옷 셔츠 안쪽으로 살금살금 가져가, 그의 긴 척추의 울퉁불퉁한 부분을 따라 손가락을 펼쳤다. "그와는 정반대입니다. 그 행성은 평화롭고 상당히 아름답다고 보고되어 있습니다. 희귀한 광상들로 인해 인상적인 크기로 솟아오른 정동석들이 매우 아름다운 방식으로 빛을 흩뿌린다고 합니다. 우리는 두 명을 위해 준비한 전통적인 휴대용 식사를 함께 하는데 그러한 장소를 이용할 수 있을 겁니다"

 

 짐은 한참이나 아무 말이 없었다. 스팍은 그의 즐거움과 애정이 본드를 휘감는 것을 느꼈다. "...스팍" 그가 고개를 숙여 민감한 뾰족귀 뒤에 키스를 감추었다. "지금 내게 데이트 신청하는 거야?"

 

 "비논리적인(Illogical) 인간" 스팍이 한숨을 쉬며 짐의 다정한 행동에 기댔다.

 

 짐이 스팍의 귀에서부터 입술에 이르기까지 키스를 퍼부었다. "고리타분한(Stuffy) 벌칸인" 그가 따뜻한 입술에 대고 미소지었다. 푸른 눈동자가 스팍의 정신이 그려넣은 은색 선으로 반짝거렸다. "물론 너와 함께 소풍 가고 말고 ; 물어볼 필요조차 없어. 넌 나에게 아무것도 부탁하지 않아도 돼. 네가 무엇을 원하건, 그건 네 거야"

 

 스팍은 그것의 한계를 확인해 보는 것이 이 언급에 대한 가장 논리적인 반응이라는 결론을 내렸다. 그는 한참을 노력해 보았으나 아무것도 찾아낼 수 없었다. 

 

 이 결과는 상당히 만족스러웠다.

 

\----------

 

 Vaivi VII는 한낮의 태양빛으로 반짝거렸고, 크리스탈 경관은 지면을 가로질러 춤추는 빛의 너울거림을 선사했다. 짐은 스팍과 함께 그 곳에 물질화된 순간 만화경 속으로 전송된 듯한 느낌을 받았다.

 

 "아름다워" 짐은 자신의 머리속을 채우고 있는 놀라움을 전하기 위해 스팍과 손가락을 얽었다.

 

 스팍은 미소에 해당하는 마음을 전달했다. "조금 둘러보길 원하십니까, 아니면 식사를 하시는 게 좋겠습니까?"

 

 "식사 먼저" 짐이 결정을 내렸다. 스팍이 전통적인 체크무늬 모포를 펼치기 위해 자신의 손을 거두었을 때, 인간의 이마가 살짝 찌푸려졌다. 그가 어딘지 혼란스러운 듯 주변을 둘러보았다. "여기 중력이 지구와 얼마나 비슷하지?" 

 

 "Vaivi VII의 중력은 지구의 76.39% 입니다. 작은 차이입니다만, 누군가 부력의 느낌이 든다고 보고한 적이 있습니다" 

 

 "부력?" 짐이 주변 지형을 훑어보며 천천히 한바퀴를 돌았다. "허. 내가 하려던 말은 그게 아닌데"

 

 스팍은 식사를 나르는데 써야한다고 짐이 주장한 바구니 안을 들여다 보았다. "그렇다면 대신 뭐라고 하시겠습니까, 캡틴?"

 

 "난... 잘 모르겠어" 그가 멍하니 한 손을 들어올려 관자놀이를 문지르며 얼굴을 찡그렸다. T'hy'la의 목소리에 담긴 혼란스러운 기색에 놀란 스팍이 휙 하고 돌아보았다. "글쎄...무겁달까? 이 무게 안 느껴져? 여기 정말 무거워. 심지어는 머리 속에서도 느껴지는데"

 

 벌칸인이 재빨리 일어섰다. "짐" 그가 캡틴을 향해 손을 뻗으며 말했다.

 

 약간 멍한 표정으로 돌아선 짐의 동공이 은색 테두리 안에서 크고 어두워져 있었다. "이거 정말 안 느껴져?" 그가 속삭였다.

 

 스팍이 통신기에 대고 "닥터-"하고 소리친 순간, 촛점을 잃은 은색 눈을 커다랗게 뜬 짐이 온 몸을 활처럼 휘며 소리없는 비명으로 입을 벌린 채 양 손을 허우적거렸다. 뒤로 쓰러진 그를 붙들어 필사적으로 품 안으로 끌어당긴 일등항해사의 기다란 손가락 열 개가 정신감응 지점으로 향했다. 조금 떨어진 곳에서 전송 에너지의 지글거리는 소리가 났지만, 스팍은 듣지 못했다. 

 

 짐의 정신 안으로 뛰어든 그는 자신의 것보다 더욱 소중히 여기는 생명을 찾고 보호하기 위해 그들의 링크를 타고 질주했다. 평소 울창하고 탁 트이고 환한 짐의 마음속 풍경 전체가 공격을 받고 있었다. 그가 필사의 몸부림으로 억누르고 가둬왔던 모든 것이 인간의 약한 방어막을 폭풍처럼 두들겨대는 어마어마한 외계의 다른 존재의 무게에 으스러지고 있었다. 스팍은 새로운 보호막을 쌓기 위해 애썼고, 오랜 세월 훈련해온 벌칸인의 힘 안으로 짐을 대피시키려 했고, 피난처와 안전 그리고 안식처를 제공하려 노력했다.

 

 하지만 그는 유리 위의 물 같은 다른 존재에 미끄러지며 짐의 마음에 닿을 수가 없었다. 

 

  _짐!_  그가 소리질렀다. 한때 t'hy'la의 무한한 에너지를 담고 있던 정신이 사방에서 자라나는 어둠에 잠겨가고 있었다. 그가 자신을 짐과 분리시키려는 힘에 저항하길 혈관을 타고 흐르는 고대의 열기에 촉구하면서 보호는 격렬해져 갔다. 그는 이 세상 단 하나뿐인 존재의 금이 가고 울부짖는 정신에 닿을 수 있을지 모를 약점, 균열 혹은 파편, 미세한 모든 틈새를 위해 싸웠다. 

 

 못을 내리치는 망치같은 생각들이 일제히 하나의 지점에 집중했고 거기에는, 균열!

 

 그는 틈을 뚫고 맹렬히 날아가 짐을 위해 질주하며 더 빨리 앞으로 쭉 뻗었고  _이제야._

 

 다른 존재가 분노에 차 으르렁거리며, 그 순간 조차 스팍을 상처입히지 않으려 애쓰는 짐을 짓밟았다. 수천 개의 칼날처럼 스팍을 가르는 그 부당한 일격에, 바깥쪽으로 돌아선 그는 그것들을 비틀어 무기처럼 사용하여 다른 존재들을 물러서게 했다. 덩굴처럼 뻗어나간 스팍의 첫 번째 생각이 짐의 것에 닿아 그의 고통과 연결되자 안도감이 밀려들었다. 고통조차 살아있다는 증거였기 때문이다. 짐은 말이 나오지 않을 정도로 고통스럽게 통곡하며 위안을 갈구하는 아이의 본능적인 욕구에 따라 스팍에게 안기려 했다. 스팍은 온기어린 생각들과 치유 그리고 안전함으로 그를 보호했다.

 

 _스팍,_  휘청이고 상처입고 살아있는 짐이 속삭였다. 세상에,  _아직 살아있어_.

 

_전 여기 있습니다, t'hy'la. 전 당신을 떠나지 않을 겁니다. 저와 함께 계십시오, 짐, 이리 가까이-_

 

_스팍, 무슨-_

 

 꽥 하고 귀에 거슬리는 소리를 낸 다른 존재가 엄청나게 탐욕스러운 발톱을 뻗어 짐을 갈기갈기 찢어발겨 무너뜨렸고, 주춧돌을 찾아내어 무자비한 손으로 으스러뜨렸다. 짐이 갑자기 조용해지며 스팍의 품 안에서 무너져 내렸다.

 

  _안 돼!_ 스팍은 비명을 지르며 사그라드는 짐의 생명력의 자취를 쫓아 질주했다. 그의 유일한, 완벽한 반려가 더듬거리고 안간힘을 쓰는 동안에도, 그것은 스팍의 손가락 사이를 미끄러지듯 빠져나갔고 이내 조용해졌다.  _짐 짐 짐,_  스팍의 정신은 울부짖으며 텅빈 마음속을 헛되이 배회했고, 그곳을 자신의 기억과 두려움 그리고 사랑으로 채우려 했다.   _T'hy'la 짐  가지 마십시오  캡틴  머물러 주세요  짐  짐  안 돼_

 

 그리고  _아니야!_ 다른 존재가 내뱉는 끔찍한 깨달음이 광활한 어둠을 가로질러 울려퍼졌다. _오 안 돼, 안 돼! 속임수야! 우리가 무슨 짓을 한 거지?_

 

 _짐 짐 짐,_  스팍이 어찌할 바를 모르고 미친듯이 애원했다.  _짐 짐 짐_

 

거기에는 아무것도 없었다.

 

_짐 짐 짐._

 

아무것도 없었다.

 

_짐._

 

하지만 거기에는 아무것도 없었다.

 

_우리가 무슨 짓을 한 거야?_

 


	22. Claiming Atlas II

 짐이 죽었다.

 

 더 이상 대답할 수 없는 존재를 향해 마음 한구석으로 손을 뻗으며 스팍은 정신없이 표류했다.

 

 짐이 _죽었어._

 

 그의 비통함만큼 어둡고, 상실의 씁쓸한 맛이 가미된 슬픔의 파도가 스팍을 향해 밀려들었다. 그의 마음은 허물어졌고 다시 혼자가 된다는 생각에 짓눌렸다.

 

 난 모든 것을 잃게 되는 걸까? 처음엔 어머니 그리고 벌칸, 이제는-

 

 다른 존재가 미친 듯이 명령하며 스팍을 슬픔으로부터 끌어냈다.

 

 _우리는 그를 지금 있는 곳에서 불러들일 수 없네,_ 짐이 있던 텅 빈 공간에 굉음이 울려 퍼졌다. _자네가 그에게 가야만 하네, 벌칸인! 그를 데리고 와야 우리가 부서진 것을 고칠 수 있어._

 

 벌칸 개혁 이후 자취를 감춘 시커먼 분노를 드러내며 스팍이 대답했다. _영원히 내 것이어야 할 존재를 앗아간 대가를 치르게 될 것이다!_ 그가 자신의 고통의 파편으로 그들을 마구 찔러 대며 공격했다.

 

 다른 존재는 그 공격을 너무나도 쉽게 떨쳐 냈고, 그것은 스팍의 예상보다 훨씬 강력한 것이었다. _그를 찾게!_ 그것이 명령했다. _흔적이 사라지기 전에, 그를 찾아!_

 

_어떻게-_

 

_자네 종족의 방식으로, 그의 생명을 위해, **어서 찾으래도!**_

 

 짐이 어디에 있건 이어져 있길 바라는 필사적인 심정을 반영하는 문구 하나가 스팍의 유산 중 가장 오래된 기억으로부터 되살아났다. 이것은 죽음조차 뛰어넘어 영원히 두 정신을 이어주는 더없이 순수한 방법으로 그를 정확히 인도했다. _Parted from me,_ 맹세의 말이 호수 표면의 물결처럼 바깥쪽으로 소용돌이치는 것을 지켜보며 벌칸인이 속삭였다. _and never parted._

 

 에너지가 금방이라도 끊어질 듯 가늘게 합쳐지더니, 거미줄 하나가 그들 서로 간의 헌신으로 만들어졌다. 예상치 못한 희망에 힘을 얻은 스팍은 자신의 반려를 찾고 하나가 되기 위해 덜덜 떨며 본드를 따라 끝없는 어둠 속으로 들어갔다. 거기에는 아무것도 없었다.

 

 단지…….

 

 스팍은 오직 한 가지 일념으로 그 에너지를 따라가며, 덜컥거리는 자신의 심장 박동과 멈춰선 폐를 저버린 채 짐이 사라진 곳을 향해 들어갔다. 만약 끝에 도착해서 아무것도 발견하지 못한다면, 그는 돌아올 수 없을 것이다.

 

 만약 끝에 도착해서 아무것도 발견하지 못한다면, 그는 돌아오고 싶지 않을 것이다.

 

_Never and always touching and touched._

 

 중심으로 갈수록 거미줄이 두꺼워졌고, 변형을 감당할 수 있을 정도의 신축성이 생겼으며, 어떠한 시험도 견딜 수 있을 정도로 강해졌다. 짐의 흔적에 굶주려 있던 스팍이 연결을 따라 질주했다.

 

 그는 크리스털 위에 떨어지는 빗방울 같은 소리를 내며 예상치 못한 장벽에 거세게 부딪혔다. 그는 약한 지점을 찾기 위해 장벽을 따라 정신을 펼치고 형태를 탐색해 보려 했다.

 

 바로 그 너머에서, 짐이 수백만 개의 별빛으로 흩어진 채 스팍의 노력에 희미하게 공명하고 있었다.

 

  _우리는 하나입니다,_ 벌칸인이 t'hy'la 와의 사이를 가로막는 장벽을 뚫고 자신의 생각이 전달되어, 희미한 빛 하나라도 자신을 알아보길 간절히 희망하며 애원했다. 별빛이 느릿느릿 다가와 스팍의 정신이 닿아 있는 장벽 곳곳에 수은 같은 구슬처럼 무리 지어 모여들었다. _제발, 짐, t'hy'la, 절 모르시겠습니까? 제 말이 안 들리나요? Never parted. Always touching. 우리- 우리는-_

 

 _... 하나..._ 별빛이 속삭였다.

 

  _아!_ 다른 존재가 스팍의 주변으로 쇄도했고 사방으로 최대한 멀리 뻗어나간 뒤 장벽을 밀었다. _거기! 어룽거리는 별빛 그리고 슬픔 - 그를 다시 하나로 모아!_

 

 무언가가 번개처럼 스팍을 관통하며 그의 의식을 멍하게 만들었다. 다시 정신을 차렸을 때, 그는 짐의 마음속 텅 빈 곳에 다른 존재와 함께 돌아와 있었다. _받게,_ 그것이 말 속에 무거운 회한을 담아 말했다. 자그마한 금색 빛의 웅덩이를 정신적인 손으로 감싼 그것은 스팍이 두 손을 같은 모양으로 만들 때까지 기다렸다가 빛을 건네주었다. _우리는 자네를 기다리겠네. 판단을 위해. 하지만 시간을 갖고 천천히 하게나._

 

 스팍은 그 말이 들리지 않았다. 그는 다른 존재가 언제 사라졌는지 알지 못했고, 자신의 심장 박동이나 폐의 기능이 회복되었음을 눈치채지도 못했다.

 

 짐. 짐.

 

 손 안의 금색 빛은 _짐_ 이었다.

 

 그는 빛을 감싸고 안도감과 사랑으로 둘러쌌다.

 

  _짐……._

 

 빛이 약간 흔들리며 스팍의 손에서 일어나려는 듯 움직였지만, 기운이 너무나도 부족했다.

 

 스팍이 미소 지으며 금색 빛 위로 애정 어린 숨결을 불어넣었다. 바람에 날린 먼지처럼 흩어진 빛은 벌칸인의 정신적인 힘 주변에서 소용돌이치다가 가장 강력한 선을 따라 자리 잡았다. 감정들이 서서히 깨어나며 스팍의 다정함이 주는 온기 아래에서 고양이처럼 우아하게 웅크림을 풀었다.

 

  _…사랑…?_

 

 스팍은 승리감에 전율했다. 그가 빛을 휘감고 하나의 별이 되도록 합치니 인간의 심장처럼 고동치며 더욱 밝게 빛났다. _T'hy'la, 오, t'hy'la, 제가 얼마나 비통해 했는지. 깨어나세요! 제가 여기 있습니다. ; 전 언제나 여기에 있습니다. 제가 누군지 아시겠습니까?_

 

  _…never parted…_

 

_네! 본드를 맺은, t'hy'la, 영원히. 절 아시겠습니까?_

 

 별빛이 단어의 의미를 찾아 스스로에게 질문하며 빙빙 돌고 이리저리 늘어났다. 짐은 자신의 생존을 도울 부분만이 남을 때까지 정보를 모으고 버리며 계속해서 정신을 재건해 나갔다. 그는 다른 모든 것이 점점 희미해질 때 그들을 기억하며 자신을 짐이라 정의 내리는 스팍의 심장 곁에 머물러야 한다는 것을 알게 되었다. 그리고 이제 그가 알고 있는 단 한 가지 사실은 -

 

_스팍. 그게 네 이름이야 : 스팍_

_네._

_그리고... 나는..._

 

 스팍이 t'hy'la'의 막 깨어난 의식을 감싸며, 그를 끝없는 벌칸 여름의 열기로 보호했다. _짐,_ 그가 텅 빈 어둠 구석구석에 대고 속삭이며, 자신의 헌신의 깊이가 담긴 말을 불어넣었다. _캡틴 커크, 나의 제임스..._

 

 짐의 정신이 부르르 떨며 스스로를 스팍의 정신으로 물들였다. 인간은 그들이 만진 모든 곳을 탐험하며 스팍 안에서 더욱 많은 자신을 발견했고, 벌칸인의 선명한 기억을 이용하여 여전히 헐거운 조각들을 맞췄다. 스팍을 자신의 곁으로 이끈 그 연결을 발견했을 때, 그가 그것을 건드렸다. 그리고는 그것이 자신의 마음속에서 활짝 펼쳐지자 헉 하고 숨을 들이켰다. _어...이건... 우리 결혼했어? 오! 스팍, 정말 따뜻해. 너도 느껴져?_

 

  _네_. 스팍은 짐의 안으로 비집고 들어가, 다른 존재로 인한 상처들을 치료하고 흐트러진 정신의 퍼즐 조각들을 하나로 모으려는 그에게 힘을 빌려주었다. 때가 되면, 그들은 다른 존재의 공격과 끔찍한 후회에 대한 해답을 요구하기 위해 눈을 뜨고 깨어나야 할 것이다. 그렇지만 지금 이 순간, 스팍은 망설임 없이 짐에게 자신을 고스란히 내어주며 자신들의 결합이 안겨주는 기쁨에 경탄했다. _저도 느껴집니다, 짐._

 

\----------------------

 

 바깥 세상에서, 닥터 레오나드 맥코이는 까무러칠 지경이었다. 그는 머뭇거리며 한 손에 트라이코더를 들고 무릎을 꿇은 채 뒤엉킨 USS 엔터프라이즈의 지휘팀 위로 몸을 기울였다. 짐은 똑바로 누운 채 몸을 쭉 펴고 누워 있었고, 스팍은 양 손을 캡틴의 정신감응 지점에 고정시킨 상태로 그의 위에 걸쳐져 있었다. 그들의 눈은 감겨있었고 몸은 축 늘어진 상태였다. 맥코이가 처음으로 전송되어 내려왔을 때, 그의 트라이코더는 설명할 수 없는 심한 뇌파 변동을 감지했다. 짐의 생체리듬이 불안정해지기 시작했다.

 

 그리고 짐이 죽었다.

 

 그 다음엔 스팍이 죽었다.

 

 스팍이 돌아왔다.

 

 그리고 이제 짐은...?

 

 맥코이는 일등항해사와 캡틴을 떼놓으려는 보안 장교를 철썩 때렸다. "내 환자 건드려도 좋다고 누가 그래?" 그가 하이포로 무장하며 으르렁거렸다. "저리 비켜, 일을 더 악화시킬 셈이야?! 주변 경계든 뭐든 하라고, 맙소사, 짐이 좀 쓸 만하게 훈련시켜 놓은 줄 알았더니!"

 

 지오토가 고개를 끄덕였다. 그 작은 힌트만으로 7명의 팀원 전체가 솟아오른 뾰족한 크리스털 사이로 소리 없이 흩어졌다. 맥코이가 조금이라도 관심이 있었다면 깊은 인상을 받았을지도 모른다. 그럴 경황이 없었던 그는 지오토가 근처에 경계 자세로 쭈그려 앉는 것을 거의 눈치채지 못했다. 닥터의 관심은 심장 리듬이 회복되고, 일정치 못한 뇌파가 안정적이고 뚜렷한 패턴을 찾아간다는 불가능한 메시지를 보내고 있는 트라이코더에 온통 쏠려있었다. "도대체 뭐야, 짐?" 그가 거친 목소리로 속삭였다. "이번엔 또 무슨 일에 휘말린 거야?"

 

 "잘못은 우리들에게 있네" 부드러운 음성이 크리스털 지역에 메아리쳤다.

 

 지오토가 페이저를 들어 올리며 번개같이 일어섰다. 목표물을 찾는 와중에도 그의 조준은 흔들림이 없었다. 맥코이는 하이포를 꼭 움켜쥔 채 무방비한 친구들 앞을 가로막았다.

 

 "우리는 아름다운 무언가를 파괴하도록 속임을 당했고, 그 행동에 깊은 유감을 표하는 바일세"

 

 "오 그래?" 맥코이가 꺼칠한 목소리를 가다듬기 위해 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. "그런데 그게 우리랑 무슨 상관이지?"

 

 "모든 것" 목소리가 대답했다. 가라앉은 속삭임이 맥코이의 귀에 직접 들려왔다.

 

 닥터는 크게 놀라 짐과 스팍 위로 거의 고꾸라질 뻔 했다. 그는 바로 뒤쪽에 있는 정동석으로부터 떨어지기 위해 허둥대며 두 손으로 친구들의 유니폼 셔츠를 꽉 움켜쥐었다. 그들은 혼자 옮기기에는 지나치게 무거웠지만, 무언가 그들을 공격하기로 결심했다면 시도는 해 봐야 했다.

 

 그러는 사이, 지오토는 사냥감을 눈앞에 둔 고양이처럼 미끄러지듯 우아하게 걸어 나오며, 크리스털 안쪽에 모여드는 어두운 그림자를 향해 무기를 겨눈 채 자신의 상급 장교 앞에 버티고 섰다. "정체를 밝혀라" 그가 소리쳤다.

 

 "우리는 당신들의 적이 아니다" 그림자가 약속했다. 그것은 크리스털 안에서 비틀리고 몸부림치며 서서히 인간의 모습을 갖추기 시작했다. 시커먼 손 하나가 반짝이는 크리스털을 눌렀다 ; 뒤이어 그것이 거울에서 빠져나오는 앨리스처럼 크리스털을 통과해 바깥쪽으로 걸음을 내딛었다.

 

 지오토가 황급히 페이저를 더욱 강하게 설정했다.

 

 "하느님 맙소사" 맥코이가 거친 소리를 냈다.

 

 키가 크고 표정이 없는, 전쟁의 개들의 알파의 모습을 한 그림자가 그들 앞에 서 있었다. "바로 이 자가," 그것이 공터에 있는 모든 크리스털에 메아리치는 목소리로 말했다. "자네들의 캡틴을 죽이라고 했네. 그리하여, 그에 대한 증오심에 불타올라, 우리가 그리한 것이네"

 

(

 

  _여기 왜 이렇게 어두워?_

_당신이 몰아냈습니다. 빛은 당신과 함께 사라졌습니다._

_내가 다시 밝게 만들 수 있어?_

_그러셔야 합니다. 그리고 보십시오 : 이미 그러고 계시는군요. 당신이 만지는 곳마다 예전처럼 빛나고 있습니다._

_날 도와줄 거야?_

_전 돕고 있습니다._

_어떻게?_

_당신이 피로해지면 여기서 저와 함께 쉬십시오 : 방황할 때면 제게 의지하십시오. 제게서 힘을 얻어가세요. 제가 당신과 함께 있겠습니다._

_Parted and not. Touching and not. One, forever._

_네._

_...스팍. 우리 결혼한 거지, 안 그래? 이 연결은 그걸 의미하는 것 같아, 그런 거야?_

_직접 가셔서 밝혀내십시오._

_넌 여기 있을 거지?_

_네_

 

)

 

 " _증오?_ 짐이 대체 당신들에게 무슨 짓을 했길래? 우리는 이 망할 사분면엔 와본 적도 없다고!"

 

 "우리가 증오하는 것은 당신의 캡틴이 아닐세" 알파의 형상을 한 그림자가 후회에 찬 목소리로 맥코이에게 대답하며 스팍과 짐을 내려다보았다. 지오토가 움직여 그 시선을 가로막았다. 그것이 다시 맥코이에게 시선을 돌리며 한 손으로 자신의 형상을 가리켰다. "우리는 이 모습을 한 자를 증오하네. 그는 이곳에 내려와 많은 동족을 살해했어. 남쪽 계곡에 있는 크리스털들의 스펙트럼(a spectrum of crystals)을 파괴했지. 목소리 전체가 - 사라졌네"

 

 맥코이가 이해하려 애쓰며 고개를 저었다. "뭐의 스펙트럼이라고?"

 

 그림자가 그들 주변에 있는 호박색 크리스털들을 가리켰다. "우리는 이들 크리스털 안에 담긴 모든 속삭임들로 이루어진 목소리의 집합체일세. 각각의 돌은 완전하고 독특한 하나의 속삭임이지. 함께, 우리는 우리의 스펙트럼이 아닌 이들과의 더 나은 교류를 위해 목소리를 형성한다네"

 

 "스펙트럼" 닥터가 멍하니 반복했다.

 

 마침내 당황스러운 표정의 지오토가 무기를 내렸다. "저 서로 다른 색의 크리스털들이-" 그가 주저하며 맥코이를 힐끗 본 뒤 입술을 적시고 다시 그림자를 마주보았다. "우리가 - 과학부서가 행성 각지에 서로 다른 색의 크리스털들이 있다고 알려 주었습니다. 사파이어는 북극과 남극에 ; 자수정은 서쪽에 ; 오닉스는 계곡에. 그 각각 다른 종류의 돌이 하나의 - 부족이라는 말입니까?"

 

 그림자가 고개를 끄덕였다. "그것이 우리 종족을 이해하는 단순한 방식이겠군. 그렇다네"

 

 "그게 짐이랑 무슨 상관이지?" 맥코이가 따져물었다.

 

 "이 자가 여기에 왔었네" 그림자가 설명하며 다시 흉내 낸 형상을 가리켰다. "그가 내려왔을 때, 우리는 지켜봤지. 우리는 첫 번째 함선이 왔을 때 이후로 그와 같은 존재를 본적이 없었고, 그는 우리가 기억하는 것과 달랐어. 우리는 호기심에 그의 정신에 주의 깊게 접촉했네. 아주 가볍게. 우리는 해를 끼치길 원치 않았어. 우리가 조금만 더 깊이 들여다 보았더라면-"

 

 "그가 어차피 죽였을 겁니다" 지오토가 험악한 목소리로 말했다. 그가 다시 맥코이를 힐끔 돌아보았다. "이 얘기가 어디로 흘러가는지 알 것 같군요"

 

 "우리는 소중한 동족의 상실에 깊이 상심하고 있었기에" 그림자가 눈을 내리깔며 고백하는 동안, 그것의 의식이 속삭이는 목소리에 깃든, 여전히 고조되고 있는 절망감에 형태가 일부 일그러졌다. "그의 정신에서 설명을 찾아보았네. 짧은 순간 동안 되도록 깊숙이 들어간 뒤, 떠나기 전 그에게 이유를 물었지. 우리는 그의 머릿속에서 캡틴 제임스 T. 커크가 내린 매우 분명한 명령을 발견했네. 커크 본인이 도착하기 전에 먼저 이곳으로 와 가능한 한 많은 피해를 입히라는 것이었지. 슬픔은 분노로 변했고 우리는 기다렸네"

 

 맥코이가 인간의 심장이 뛰는 곳과 벌칸인 짝의 심장이 빠르게 뛰는 곳 위에 손바닥을 댄 채 고개를 떨구고 두 눈을 감았다. 오 이런, 그가 생각했다. 오 짐. 몇 달을 피해 다녔건만, 그녀는 여전히 널 찾고 있었군.

 

 그와 지오토가 잔인한 결심이 깃든 시선을 나누었다.

 

 어떻게든, 언젠가, 지독한 방식으로, 피터스는 이 일에 대한 대가를 치러야 할 것이다.

 

(

 

_우리는 여기 머물 수 없어._

_네._

_영원히 있을 수는 없겠지._

_길게 머물 수도 없습니다._

_다시 이렇게 될 수 있을까?_

_그러길 원하십니까?_

_... 다 그렇다는 건 아니지만. 난 이게 좋아. 여긴 따뜻하잖아._

_t'hy'la, 당신의 정신을 들여다보십시오. 우리 사이에 무엇이 존재하는지 살펴보세요._

_왜 그런 - 오!_

_보이십니까? 여기에 오래 머물 필요는 없습니다. 우리의 본드는 언제나 따뜻할 테니까요._

 

)

 

 "우리는 커크의 지시로 사라진 이들을 위해 복수를 하고자 그의 정신을 망가뜨렸네" 그림자가 설명했다. 그것의 표정이 후회로 일그러졌다. "그가 사라지고 난 뒤에, 우리는 벌칸인이 얼마나 고통스러워하는지 보았네. 그리고 생각했지... 커크같은 존재에게 그러한 헌신을 품는 건 이상하다고. 우리는 더욱 깊이 들여다보았고 우리가 한 짓의 진실을 알게 되었네. 그건 바로 알파였어. 피터스 제독의 명령에 따라 좋은 인간을 상대할 무기로서 우릴 이용한 거지" 그것이 꼼짝 않고 땅에 누워있는 한 쌍의 스타플릿 장교를 가리켰다. "우리가 가능한 부분은 고쳐놓았네. 나머지는 스팍과 커크에게 달렸어. 그들은 속삭임들이 목소리에 합류할 때보다 더욱 완전하게 그들의 정신을 하나로 만드는, 우리로서는 알 수 없는 일을 했네. 그 결합이 마지막 순간에 커크를 구한 것일 테지" 그것이 양 손을 맞잡고 고개를 떨구며 알파의 형상을 허물더니, 다시 한 번 호박색의 그림자로 변했다.

 

 "우리는 후회하네"

 

 맥코이가 떨리는 숨을 내쉬며 스팍의 옆구리에 대고 있던 손을 들어올려 자신의 이마를 문질렀다. "이 녀석들이 빨리 깨어나야 하는데" 그가 기운 없이 말했다. "할 수 있으면 말이야. 괜찮은지 얘기를 해봐야 되겠어"

 

 "그들을 다시 함선으로 데리고 가야 합니다" 지오토가 동의했다. 그가 페이저를 다시 집어넣고 호박색 목소리를 향해 돌아섰다. "진짜 나쁜 악당은 피터스입니다. 그녀가 더 이상 누군가를 해칠 수 없도록 어딘가에 가둬놔야 합니다만, 우리는 그녀를 무너뜨리지 못하고 있습니다. 하지만 이것 - 이것은 대리 살인입니다. 아니면 최소한 살인 미수에 해당하죠. 만약 우리가 - 진술을 해 주실 수 있을까요?" 그가 요청했다. "저희와 같이 가실 필요는 없습니다. 주된 이유는 당신이 같이 갈 수 없을 거라 생각하기 때문이지만, 우리가 뭔가 기록할 수는 있을 겁니다. 그걸 중요 인사들에게 보여주는 거죠. 어쩌면 당신이 진술하는 것을 제독들 중 한 명이 볼 수 있도록 - 좋은 제독들이요. 파이크, 아처 아니면 바넷 - 우후라 중위가 연결할 수 있을 겁니다. 이건 그냥-" 그가 힘없이 손짓했다. "이건 우리가 기다려온 기회입니다. 피터스가 교묘히 빠져나갈 수 없는 일이죠. 당신만 도와준다면, 우리는 그녀를 잡을 수 있습니다"

 

 그들을 둘러싼 호박색 정동석 안에서, 단단한 크리스털들이 물로 가득 채워져 있기라도 하듯, 에너지로 이루어진 흐릿한 검정색 구름들이 움직였다. 30여개 이상의 각각의 그림자들이 목소리에 합류하여 속삭였다. "그렇게 하겠네"

 

(

 

_준비됐어?_

_그렇다면, 함께 가시죠._

 

)

 

 스팍이 뒤척였다.

 

 그리고 짐이 두 눈을 떴다.

 

 그가 간신히 반쯤 미소 지었다. "여어, 본즈. 별 일 없었어?"

 

\--------------

 

 스팍은 머리 한 구석에 조용히 머물러 있는 짐을 생각하며 침착하고 논리적으로 공식 인터뷰를 실시했다. 그는 언제 맥코이의 의료 검사가 끝났는지, 짐이 언제 그들의 숙소로 돌아갔는지, 언제 그가 깊고 평화로운 잠에 빠져들었는지 알고 있었다.

 

 이것은... 위안이 되었다.

 

 호박색 목소리는 극비 아공간 통신을 통해 아처, 바넷, 그리고 파이크에게 그들 존재의 본질, 피해 범위, 피터스의 사기 수법을 설명하며 증언했다. 필요한 모든 정보를 받은 제독들은 감사의 인사를 전한 뒤 피터스를 체포하는데 필요한 모든 단계를 밟기 시작했다. 몇 달 안에 재판이 열릴 것이다. 그런 다음 짐의 대원들에게 엄청난 양의 상륙 휴가가 주어졌다.

 

 그들은 엔터프라이즈를 집으로 불러들였다.

 

 "이번 일에 도움을 주셔서 대단히 감사드립니다" 스팍이 양 손을 등 뒤에서 맞잡고 호박색 목소리에게 말했다. 지오토의 팀은 이미 전송되어 돌아갔고, 스팍에게 남아있는 일을 매듭지을 몇 분의 시간을 주었다.

 

 "우리는 아주 끔찍한 일을 저지를 뻔 했네" 목소리가 조용히 저항했다. 그것이 자신의 크리스털로 돌아가면서 말소리가 호박색 지역 전체에서 들려왔다. "자네가 그의 정신 안에 들어가 있지 않았더라면, 그를 다시 소생시킬 기회는 없었을 걸세"

 

 그 목소리와의 조우에서 짐이 살아남을 가능성은 스팍도 이미 떠올린 적이 있었다. 18자리 수까지. 그는 그것을 곱씹지 않기로 했다. 그 대신 머리 한구석에 있는 따뜻하고 편안한 짐을 떠올리며, 벌칸인은 전통적인 인사를 위해 한 손을 들어올렸다.

 

 "자네가 떠나기 전에" 목소리가 크리스탈의 가장 커다란 면에 허상의 시커먼 손을 대고 말했다. "우리가 반드시 돌려놓아야 할 것이 한 가지가 더 있네"

 

 스팍이 조용해졌다. "설명하십시오"

 

 "우리는... 단순히 정신을 폐쇄하는 것으로 죽이지 않네. 우리는 기반을 찾아내서 - 제거하지"

 

 벌칸인은 이 호박색 목소리의 존재가 짐의 초석을 찾아내 무자비한 의도로 그것들을 으스러뜨린 순간을 완벽하리만치 선명하게 기억하고 있었다. "그 일은 더 이상 말하지 않는 편이 나을지도 모릅니다."

 

 "중요한 일일세" 그림자가 고집을 부렸다. 그것이 말아쥔 주먹을 바깥으로 내밀었다. "우리가 빼앗은 돌 중의 하나는... 짐 커크의 최후의 숨결이라 부르는 것은 부정확할지도 몰라. 이것은 그의 마지막 심장 고동, 폐의 마지막 호흡, 그의 몸에 흐르는 궁극적인 에너지를 담고 있네. 우리는 - 자네의 정신을 그에게 제공함으로써 자네가 예상치 못하게 그에게 돌려준 - 그의 생명을 없애기 위해 이것을 빼앗았네. 그러니, 받게 : 그를 위한 마지막 기회일세. 그게 필요해질 일이 생긴다면 말이네"

 

 스팍의 손 안에 떨어진 것은 1인치도 되지 않는 길이의 작고 결정화된 물방울 모양의, 얼룩 한점 섞여있지 않은 새파란 돌이었다. 그것은 낯선 에너지로 고동치며 스팍의 손바닥 안에서 희미하게 빛을 내뿜었다.

 

 "때가 오면, 그것은 자신만의 아름다운 목소리를 낼 걸세" 통합된 의식이 작은 속삭임으로 쪼개지면서, 그림자가 희미해져가는 목소리로 말했다. "어쩌면 스펙트럼의 소멸에서 남겨진 모두의 정신으로 그 안을 채울 수도 있었겠지. 하지만 그것은 우리의 몫이 아니네. 그것은 자네 것일세, 벌칸의 스팍. 잘 지키게나"

 

 스팍이 긴 손가락으로 크리스털을 감싸 쥐었다. 그가 시선을 들어 올렸을 때, 목소리는 이미 사라져 있었다. 그가 통신기를 켰다.

 

 "한 명 전송"

 

\-----------------

 

 모든 서류가 제출되고, 맥코이가 뇌 스캔으로 야단법석을 떠는 일이 끝나고, 엔터프라이즈가 지구로 항로를 설정했을 때, 스팍은 자신이 만 하루 동안 업무에서 제외되었음을 알게 되었다. 짐은 더욱 오랫동안 업무가 금지되었다 : 3일이나. 그가 깨어나면 미치려 할 것임을 모두가 알고 있었다.

 

 그는 너무나 깊이 잠들어 있었기에, 그런 일이 발생할 시기는 추측하기 어려웠다.

 

 스팍은 바쁘게 지내기 위해 노력했다. 처음에는 공식적인 업무로, 의료 휴가 동안 일을 하려는 게 맥코이에게 발각될 때는 명상으로. 하지만 명상은 스팍에게 짐과의 새로운 본드를 살펴볼 시간만을 안겨줄 뿐이었고, 그것은 예외없이 짐을 영원히 잃는 일에 얼마나 근접했는지를 증명하는 (18자리 수까지) 계산으로 그를 다시 이끌었다.

 

 왜냐하면 짐이 죽었었기 때문에.

 

 그래서 그는 명상에서 빠져나와 더욱 유용한 일에 정신을 쏟았다. 살면서 수집해온 몇 개의 장식품들을 조심스레 해체한 스팍은 가느다란 은선들을 모아 목소리로부터 받은 크리스탈을 감쌀 밴드를 짜기 시작했다. 그 작업은 섬세하고 시간이 걸리는 일이었고, 베타 근무시간의 최소한 절반 동안은 딴 생각을 하게 해 주었다.

 

 이윽고 튼튼한 체인에 감긴 물방울 모양의 수정은 펜던트가 되어 스팍의 목에 걸렸고, 그의 맨살에 닿은 그것의 울림은 계속해서 짐이 죽었었음을 (18자리 수까지) 상기시켰다.

 

 짐이 _죽었었어._

 

 가슴속에서 무언가가 불편하게 뒤틀리자 스팍이 책상에서 일어섰다. 그는 짐의 존재가 주는 졸린 듯한 따뜻함을 마음속으로 스치듯 어루만지며 방을 두 번이나 서성거렸다. 그들은 이제 연결되었고, 죽음조차 뛰어넘는 구속을 가졌다, 왜냐하면-

 

 왜냐하면 한 번, 스팍의 품 안에서, 짐은 죽었었기에.

 

 벌칸인은 자신의 t'hy'la와 공유하는 침실로 성큼성큼 걸어 들어가 침대 끄트머리에 서서 잠들어 있는 아름다운 얼굴을 내려다보았다. 짐은 배를 깔고 누운 채 베개를 반쯤 감싸 안고, 다리를 아무렇게나 늘어뜨리고 있었다. 스팍은 침대 곁에 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 짐의 목에서 펄떡이는 맥박을 뚫어져라 쳐다보았다. 스팍은 짐의 폐를 돌고 나온 따뜻한 호흡을 느낄 수 있을 정도로, 자신의 손가락을 짐의 입술 가까이로 가져갔다.

 

 한 다발의 자리 수가(18자리 수일지라도) 무엇을 예견하건, 생명의 증거가 여기에 있다.

 

 우아하게 일어선 스팍은 낮게 걸쳐진 잠옷 바지와 창백한 파란 크리스털만을 남겨둔 채 입고 있는 옷을 전부 벗었다. 그리고는 짐을 감싸고 시원한 인간의 몸을 품에 끌어안았다. 그는 짐의 어깨 곡선에 얼굴을 묻고, 한 손을 인간의 심장이 일정하게 고동치는 곳 위에 대고, 자신의 긴장감이 서서히 빠져나가는 것을 느꼈다. 잠들어 있는데도 짐은 자신의 새로운 본드메이트를 인지했다. 그가 부드럽게 음 하는 소리를 내며 스팍의 온기 안으로 파고들었고, 이루 말할 수 없이 만족스럽게 자리 잡았다.

 

 짐은 죽었었다.

 

 하지만 그는 _죽지 않았다._

 

 스팍은 두 눈을 감고 그 생각이 자신을 만족시키게 내버려 두었다.

 

 몇 시간 뒤 맥코이가 도착했을 때, 그들은 여전히 서로를 꼭 껴안은 채 깊이 잠들어 있었다. 그는 곧장 살금살금 물러나와 문에 개인 잠금을 걸어놓았다.

 

 이번 한 번만은, 하이포도 기다려줄 수 있을 것이다.


	23. Claiming Atlas III

 피터스와 그녀의 개에 대한 재판은 소리 소문 없이 목요일에 시작되었고 언론에 거의 보도되지 않았다. 짐이 예상했던 대로 특수 요원 팀을 책임진 고위층들은 일을 조용히 '내부적으로' 처리하기 위해 꾸준히 물밑 작업을 벌였다. 거의 1년 만에 귀환해 지구 궤도를 돌고 있는 엔터프라이즈가 있었기에 그다지 어려운 일은 아니었다. 기자들과 시민들은 기함과 그녀의 여정에 똑같이 매혹되었다 ; 그 열광은 공식적인 '징계 청문회'를 감추기에 충분한 것 이상이었다.

 

 "지긋지긋해" 사령부에 머무는 그들을 위해 파이크 제독이 마련해 준 사치스러운 스위트룸에 들어서며 짐이 투덜거렸다. 그가 침대 한쪽에 무겁게 주저앉았다. 피로에 젖은 침묵 끝에 그는 양 손을 머리 뒤에 대고 힘없이 드러누운 뒤 오른쪽 부츠 한 짝을 휙 차서 벗으려 했다 (별로 성공적이진 않았다). 그것이 실패하자 그가 긴 한숨을 내쉬며 일어나 앉아 부츠를 벗기 위해 적극적으로 움직였다. "벌써 몇 _년은_ 지난 거 같아"

 

 "13.76일입니다" 스팍이 스위트룸의 보안 프로토콜을 점검하며 무심히 말을 고쳐주었다. 그것이 만족스럽게 작동하는 것을 확인한 그가 돌아서서 자신의 본드메이트를 쳐다보자, 짐이 자신의 부츠 한 짝을 벽에 집어던지려던 동작 그대로 얼어붙었다.

 

 짐이 부끄러운 듯한 미소를 지어 보이며 발사체-부츠-를 바닥에 툭 내려놓았다. 스팍이 한쪽 눈썹을 들어 올리자, 인간이 희미하게 얼굴을 붉히며 나머지 부츠 한 짝으로 휙 시선을 돌렸다. "그래서, 어... 이 일이 얼마나 길어질 거 같아?"

 

 스팍은 크게 세 걸음을 내딛어 그들 사이의 거리를 좁혔다. 그는 무릎을 꿇고 양 손으로 부츠를 잡은 뒤, 짐이 손을 떼기를 기다렸다가 부드럽게 벗겨냈다. "예측하기 어렵습니다" 그가 한 손으로 금빛 머리카락을 쓰다듬자 짐이 두 눈을 감았다. "양측이 3일 안에 최종 변론을 시작하고 마친다 해도 - 고소 내용의 엄정함으로 미루어봤을 때, 그럴 가능성은 크지 않습니다만 - 재판부가 얼마나 빨리 결론에 도달할지 추정할 길이 없습니다. 적합한 처벌을 결정하는데 소요될 시간은 말할 것도 없죠"

 

 "네 생각에, 그들이 유죄판결을 받을 거 같아?" 재판에 대한 생각으로 가득한 그의 시선이 허공에 낮게 걸렸다. "이건 좀 지나친 것 같지 않아? 내 말은, 살인 미수라니. 분명 우리가 부주의하긴 했지만-"

 

 "목소리를 대리로 이용한 살인 미수입니다" 벌칸인이 단호히 끼어들었다. "그리고 그녀가 알파와 공모한 살해 모의. 그녀에게 부과된 혐의를 입증해줄 압도적인 증거가 있습니다. 증거는 아주 강력합니다,  t'hy'la." 스팍이 짐의 뺨을 엄지손가락으로 쓰다듬으며 고개를 돌리자 둘의 시선이 마주쳤다. "그녀는 빠져나가지 못합니다"

 

 잠시 머뭇거린 짐은 다시 한숨을 내쉬며 스팍의 손길에 기댔다. "유죄 선고를 받는다 해도" 그가 자포자기 한 듯한 목소리로 조용히 속삭였다. "그녀는 빠져나갈 거야. 널 그녀로부터 어떻게 지켜야 할지 모르겠어, 스팍. 그녀는 포기하지 않을 거야"

 

 소유욕에 찬 분노가 스팍의 혈관 속에서 뜨겁게 불타오르며 짐의 눈동자를 은색으로 물들였다. "그녀는 당신을 가질 수 없습니다"

  

 짐이 발끈했다. "지금 내 걱정 하고 있는 게 아니잖아" 그는 비뚜름한 미소를 지으며 스팍을 끌어당겨 길게 키스하면서 끊임없이 와글거리는 피해망상을 밀어내고 꿀 같은 달콤함으로 채워놓았다. 

 

 잠시 뒤 다리 선을 따라 내려간 스팍의 기다란 손가락이 짐의 무릎 뒤쪽을 붙들었다. "재판 때문에 마음이 무거우시군요" 그가 짐의 귀 뒤쪽 여린 피부에 대고 속삭였다. 숨결이 피부에 와 닿자 캡틴의 척추를 따라 전율이 일었다. "제가 적절한 기분 전환을 제공할 수 있도록 허락해 주십시오"

 

 "좋고 말고" 스팍이 제복과 언더셔츠를 밀어 올리자, 짐이 헐떡이며 옷에서 빠져나오려 열심히 꼼지락거렸다. "기분 전환이 최고지" 스팍이 쇄골 위로 뜨거운 숨결을 내뱉자, 짐이 양 팔로 스팍의 어깨를 감싸 안고 고개를 뒤로 젖혔다.  

 

 스팍의 컴퓨터가 옆방에서 삐 소리를 내며 긴급 메시지가 들어오고 있음을 알렸다.

 

 두 명의 스타플릿 장교들이 동작을 멈췄다.

 

 강압적이고 불쾌한 알림음이 또다시 들려왔다.

 

 짐이 스팍의 목에 대고 불만 섞인 소리를 냈다. "이런 기분 전환을 말한 건 아니었는데" 그가 부루퉁해 하며 입을 열었다. 스팍이 그의 관자놀이에 인내심 어린 키스를 한 뒤 일어섰다. "금방 돌아오겠습니다" 그가 단호히 말했다. "꼼짝 말고 있으세요"

 

 "그럴게" 짐이 매트리스 위에 흐느적거리며 드러누웠다.

 

 스팍은 그를 남겨두고 옆방으로 가 메시지를 살펴보았다. 새로운 메시지 안에는 그들의 지난 3일간의 활동을 간략하게 요약한 글과 작은 파일이 첨부되어 있었다. 로딩을 시작하자 누군가가 그들의 스위트룸 문을 노크했다.

 

 "내가 나갈게!" 소리치는 짐의 목소리가 침실을 빠져나갔다.

 

 첨부파일은 검정색 퀸과 룩을 제외하면 비어있는 2차원 체스 판의 이미지였다. 하얀색 킹이 상대방의 승리에 넘어진 채 모로 나뒹굴고 있었다.

 

 이미지의 하단에 하나의 단어가 있었다 : 체크메이트.

 

  _짐._

 

 스팍이 단말기를 거칠게 밀어내자 책상 전체가 방 건너편으로 밀려났다. 스위트룸을 질주하는 그의 신경계에 아드레날린이 흘러넘쳤다. "짐!" 스팍이 본드메이트의 흔적을 찾아 모든 감각을 곤두세우며 소리쳤다. 짐은 근처에 도와줄 사람 하나 없는 상태에서 잠긴 숙소의 문을 열었다. 만약-

  

 하지만 그들은 구금되어 있었다. 피터스와 알파 모두 감옥과 분리된 최고 보안 시설에 감금된 상태였고, 그들 사이에는 3단계의 보안장치가 있었다. 알파가 재주가 있을지 모르지만, 그런 시설에서 탈출할 능력을 갖춘 자는 아무도 없다.  _아무도._

 

 "짐!"

 

 문은 열려있었다. 짐은 사라졌다. 그들의 본드마저 조용했다.

 

 매일 아침, 피터스와 알파는 법원으로 이송되기 위해 수송기 한 대에 태워졌다. 매일 저녁, 그들은 같은 수송기로 되돌아왔다. 이것은 의식에 가까운 일정이었고, 이 판에 박힌 활동을 이용하려는 의도와 기술을 갖춘 자가 세상에 있다면, 분명 그 한 쌍일 것이다.

 

 Damn.

 

  _Damn_  it.

 

 허를 찔렸다.

 

 분노로 온몸의 신경이 곤두선 스팍의 손아귀 아래 문이 휘어졌다. 

 

 그녀는. 그를. 가질 수. _없어._

 

 휙 돌아서는 스팍의 동작 하나하나에 분노가 담겨 있었다. 그는 필수적인 소지품과 짐의 부츠만을 챙겨 방을 빠져나오며 자신의 통신기를 집어 들었다. "스팍이 엔터프라이즈에게" 그가 흔들림 없고 한기가 도는 목소리로 말하자, 응답하는 소위의 목소리에 불안감이 감돌았다. 

 

 [전송실입니다, sir]

 

 "한 명 빔업 하게"

 

 [...어, sir, 거기에는-]

 

 "한 명 빔업, 지금 당장"

 

 [Yes sir!]

 

 스팍은 물질화되자마자 성큼성큼 패드를 빠져나왔다. 그가 복도로 들어서기 전에 통신기가 울렸다. "스팍입니다" 그가 응답했다.

 

 [스팍, 파이크네. 잘 듣게. 자네 짐에게서 눈 떼지 말게. 우리가 방금 메시지를 받았는데-]

 

 "너무 늦으셨습니다, sir. 그는 이미 사라졌습니다"

 

 통신기 너머로 침묵이 흘렀다. [확실한가?] 공포에 찬 파이크가 낮은 목소리로 물었다.

 

 벌칸인은 고대의 불길이 자신의 혈관에 불을 지르는 것을 느끼고 복도 한가운데 멈춰 서서 두 눈을 감았다. 그리고 _뭐든_ 박살내고 싶은 본능적인 욕구와 싸우며 이를 악물었다. "그는 안전이 보장된 우리의 스타플릿 숙소에서 납치되었습니다" 이성을 잃고 계속해서 _'짐은 여기 있어야 해'_ 라며 비명을 지르는 마음 한구석의 웅성거림을 간신히 침묵시키며, 스팍은 두 눈을 꾹 감고 입을 열었다. "전 긴급 메시지를 받았고 확인을 위해 안쪽 방으로 간 상태였습니다. 제가 그것을 확인하는 동안 누군가가 문을 노크했고 짐이 응답했습니다. 제가 그 메시지를 열자 거기에는 저희들의 지난 3일간의 일정이 적혀 있었고, 그것은 지금 생각해보니 겁을 줄 목적이었던 것 같습니다. 그들은 3일 동안 저희를 지켜봐 왔습니다. 첨부파일은 승부가 난 체스 게임의 이미지였습니다 ; 검정말의 승리였죠. 거기에는 '체크메이트'라는 한 단어가 적혀 있었습니다"

 

 [그게 무슨 의미지?] 파이크가 물었다. 배경에서 들리는 숨죽인 소음으로 미루어 봤을 때, 그는 스팍에게서 정보를 수집하는 동시에 다른 제독들과 접촉하고 있음이 분명했다. 

 

 스팍은 다시 한 번 차분히 길게 심호흡하며 불타오르는 감정을 억눌렀다. 그의 내면 깊숙한 곳에서 압박감이 점차 커지고 있었다 ; 결국 어떠한 식으로든 분출될 것이다.

 

 부적절해.

 

 무엇이든 분출하는 것은, 짐이 무사히 엔터프라이즈로 돌아온 이후여야 한다. 

 

 "짐이 피터스와의 상황에 대해 얘기할 때면, 기밀에 관한 하운즈의 행동강령을 지나치게 위배하는 것을 자제하기 위해 종종 체스에 대한 비유에 의존했었습니다"

 

 [그녀가 알아낸 거로군]

 

 "Yes sir."

 

 파이크 쪽의 재잘거리는 배경음이 돌연 사라졌다. _[어떻게?]_  그가 암울하게 말했다.

 

 스팍의 어깨에 긴장감이 감돌았다. "그들이 한 수 위였습니다"

 

 [그러니까 어떻게-]

 

 "대단히 죄송합니다만, 제독님" 스팍이 말을 자르고 고개를 들어올렸다. 냉철한 해결책이 짐을 갈구하는 머릿속 구석구석에 자리 잡았다.  "현 시점에서의 제 계획은 대원들을 소집하고 구조 임무에 착수하는 것입니다. 엔터프라이즈의 대원은 이 일에 적합하며, 저희가 성공할 확률은 다른 어떤 함선보다 300% 가량 높습니다"

 

  [... 무엇을 근거로 한 확률인가, 커맨더?]

 

 "그것은 중요치 않습니다" 스팍이 그의 말을 일축하며 터보리프트를 향해 성큼성큼 걸어갔다. "저는 대원들을 소집한 뒤 수색을 시작하겠습니다. 그러는 동안, 최고 수준의 감시를 받던 죄수 두 명이 탈출한 뒤, 스타플릿의 보호 하에 있던 기함의 지휘 장교를  _또다시_  납치한 일에 관해 수사를 시작하시는 편이, 제독님들과 캡틴 커크 모두를 위한 일이 될 것 같습니다"

 

 [이미 착수했네] 파이크가 음울하게 시인했다. [스팍 - 그들이 경비원을 살해했어. 8명이나. 그들의 무기가 모두 사라졌네. 짐이 이미 죽었을 가능성을 고려해 보아야-]

 

 "통신의 안전이 확보되는 대로, 이 임무에 관련된 적절한 세부 사항을 보고 드리겠습니다"

 

 [물론이지, 커맨더. 행운을 비네]

 

 "운은 비논리적입니다" 통신을 끊기 전 스팍이 대답했다. "전 실패하지 않을 테니까요, 파이크 제독님. 그녀는 그를 가질 수 없습니다"

 

 그가 냉랭하고 위험한 기운을 내뿜으며 함교에 들어섰을 때, 그의 신뢰할만한 하급자들이 벌떡 일어서며 "Sir!" 하고 합창했다. 

 

 그가 통신 단말기 앞에 앉아있는 소위 쪽으로 시선을 돌렸다. "대원들을 불러들이게" 그가 뚝뚝 끊어지는 목소리로 명령했다. "상급 장교들부터 시작하도록. 우후라 중위가 도착하면 전송실로 가서 다가올 트래픽을 도우라고 해"

 

 충격에 찬 소위가 뭔가를 말하려는 듯 입을 열었지만 다른 언급 없이 "Yes sir" 라고만 대답했다.

 

 당황스러운 한편 경계하는 듯한 짐의 지휘 장교들이 함교에 모이자, 스팍은 그들에게 캡틴이 당한 가장 최근의 무례한 짓에 대해 간단명료하게 설명했다. 

 

 "납치되었다고요?" 술루가 격렬히 분노하고 끔찍해 하며 입을 열었다. " _또_  말입니까? 캡틴 근처에 보안 요원이 있기는 했던 겁니까?" 

 

 우후라는 알고 있는 모든 언어와 화려한 비유법을 인상적으로 섞어 쓰며 욕설을 내뱉기 시작했다. 그녀는 자신의 부서 쪽으로 가만히 걸어간 뒤 교대 소위가 자리에서 빠져나올 때까지 노려보았다. 그런 다음 바닥에 드러누워 패널 아래쪽으로 미끄러져 들어가더니, 굉장히 전문적이고 민감한 장비의 내부를 향해 손을 뻗었다. 그녀는 줄곧 으르렁거리며 전선줄을 손가락에 감고 홱 잡아당겨 몇 개를 완전히 끄집어냈다.

 

 "... 뭐 하는 거야?" 스카티가 마침내 몹시 주저하며 물어보았다.

 

 "캡틴은 제 센서 범위 밖에 있어요" 장비 아래쪽에 있는 그녀가 매섭게 말했다. "그를 발견할 때까지 내부 중복 필터를 우회해서 신호를 최대한으로 증폭한 다음 더 멀리까지 뒤져봐야죠. 그리고 전," 그녀는 위협적인 소리를 내며 전선 두개의 피복을 벗겨내어 연결한 뒤 도로 계기판 안으로 쑤셔 넣었다. "그를 찾을 거예요"

 

 그녀의 동료 장교들이 한참 동안 그녀를 쳐다보았다. "이 함선 정말 맘에 든다니까" 스카티가 마침내 깊은 감동을 억누를 수 없다는 듯 입을 열었다. 그가 그녀를 돕기 위해 황급히 곁으로 다가갔다. "Come on, 아가씨. 이 나이든 숙녀에게 우리가 가진 모든 걸 내주자고"

 

 "두말하면 잔소리죠" 우후라가 동의했다.

 

 "각자 위치로" 스팍이 남아있는 대원들에게 지시했다. "탈주선의 비행경로가 확인되는대로 파이크 제독이 우리에게 연락해 올 거야. 우리는 그 정보가 들어오는 즉시 추적할 준비가 되어 있어야 하네"

 

 "전 가능성 있는 모든 이온 흔적들을 추적할게요"  자신의 자리로 미끄러져 들어가는 체콥의 손가락이 이미 키보드 위를 날아갈 듯 두드려댔다. "이러면 사령부에서 연락이 왔을 때 쓸 만한 정보를 더욱 많이 확보할 수 있고, 가능성이 큰 경로를 추론하기 위해 다양한 데이터 포인트들을 이용할 수 있어요"

 

 술루가 체콥 옆 조타수 석에 합류했다. "전 엔터프라이즈의 긴급 발진을 준비하겠습니다" 그가 적절한 체크리스트들을 훑어보며 말했다. "함선을 선회시키느라 시간을 낭비하지 않아도 될 겁니다, sir"

 

 스팍은 말없이 고개만 끄덕였다.

 

 맥코이는 짐의 최고의 팀이 불가능한 일을 해내기 위해 전력을 기울이는 모습을 지켜보며 팔짱을 끼고 어깨를 움츠리고 이를 악문 채 예상보다 오래 함교에 남아있었다. "너희들은 그를 찾아낼 거야" 그가 지휘 팀을 향해 말했다. "그녀가 그를 망가뜨리거나 죽이거나 더한 짓을 하기 전에 말이야. 내가 회복시킬 여지가 남아있는 동안에, 너희들이 그를 찾아낼 거야. 그렇지?"

 

 "우리는 그를 찾을 것이네" 다른 이들이 작업하는 사이 스팍이 맹세했다. "그는 우리의 캡틴이고 그녀는 그를 가질 수 없어. 살아서도. 죽어서도. 그는  _우리의_ _것이야_ "

 

 맥코이가 크게 고개를 끄덕였다. "좋아. 반드시 그렇게 되도록 해줘. 난 그 녀석이 쓸 침대나 준비해 놓겠어. 제길 짐 커크 녀석" 그가 투덜거리며 터보리프트 안으로 들어갔다.

 

 스팍은 캡틴의 의자에 경직되고 불안정하게 앉은 채 마음속으로 눈을 돌렸다. 그들의 본드는 여전히 존재했지만 알 수 없는 외부의 힘에 의해 둔해져 있었다. 그는 셔츠 안쪽에 매달려 있는 돌을 만지작거리며 자신의 맨가슴에 대고 눌렀다. 스팍의 관심에 돌이 온기를 띄더니 그들의 본드를 거의 넘칠 정도로 가득 채우고 있는 그의 헌신과 결의를 향해 파이프처럼 열렸다. 그들을 연결했던 그 거미줄 같던 실은 이제 나날이 두꺼워져, 벌칸인이 짐의 생존을 가까스로 확신할 수 있을 정도였다.

 

 하지만 짐은 _살아있었다._

 

  _제가 가겠습니다,_   그가 희미하고 어렴풋한 짐의 기척에 대고 속삭였다. _강해지세요._

 

 "Sir, 방향을 알아냈습니다!" 

 

 "잘했네. 미스터 술루, 전속력으로"

 

 "Aye, sir!"

 

  _제가 갑니다._

 

\-----------

 

 낯선 방에서 눈을 뜬 짐의 머릿속을 스친 첫 번째 생각은 _'난 피터스가 열라 싫어'_  였다. 그는 가볍게 기침을 내뱉고 어지러움이 가라앉길 기다렸다가 옆으로 돌아누워 자신의 체중을 한쪽 팔꿈치로 지탱했다. 어지럼증 없이 앉을 수 있게 되자 그가 주변을 살펴보았다. 

 

 방은 작은 편이었고 짐이 누워있는 구식 바이오베드를 제외하면 아무것도 없었다. 창문도 없이 오직 잠긴 문 하나뿐이었다. 그는 부츠도 페이저도 통신기도 없었고 자신이 현재 어디에 있는지도 알 수 없었다. 

 

 긍정적으로 보자면, 그는 이 상황의  _누가_  그리고  _왜_ 에 대해서는 짐작 가는 구석이 있었다. 아마도 스팍이 이미... 여기가 어디건 오고 있을 것이다. 그리고 그는 스위트룸의 문을 열어주기 전에 자신의 금색 유니폼을 갖춰 입는 최소한의 양식은 갖추고 있었다. 매끈한 검정색 수트 대신 입고 있는, 그의 맨가슴만큼이나 매력적인 금빛 지휘복을 내려다보며 그가 기운을 차렸다. 그 옷은 자신이 더 이상 피터스의 개가 아님을 상기시켜 주었다. 제임스 T. 커크는 스타플릿 캡틴이었고, 그러한 그를 자신의 대원과 근무지에서 떨어트린 그녀는 대가를 치르게 될 것이다. 

 

 ... 그렇긴 해도. 부츠가 없다는 것은 곤란한 일이었다. 양말 차림으로는 적에게 공포심을 불어넣기가 (불가능 한건 아니지만) 어려운 법이다.

 

 뭐. 어쨌거나. 도전은 해 봐야겠지.

 

 "이봐!" 짐이 침대를 박차고 나오며 소리쳤다. 그는 문 앞으로 걸어간 뒤 휙 하고 발로 찼다. 사실 부츠가 있었더라면 더 좋은 생각이었을 것이다. "날 여기서 풀어주는 편이 좋을 거야, 이 미친 년아! 내일 제독들과 만나기로 했다고!"

 

 아무도 대답하지 않는 것은 괜찮았다 : 그들이 그러리라 기대하지도 않았다.

 

 몇 초간 침묵한 뒤 짐은 바이오베드 한쪽에 앉아 자신의 가장 깊숙한 내면으로 주의를 돌렸다. 스팍이 거기 어디쯤 있다는 것을 그는 알고 있었다. 그와 접촉할 수 있는 방법만 알아낸다면...

 

 찾았다. 너무도 차갑고 조용한 얇고 가냘픈 연결. 그는 그것을 따라가기는 커녕 만지기조차 힘들었다. 본드는 동상을 입을 듯 차갑지 않아야 했다. 대체 뭐가 어떻게 되어 가고 있는 거야?

 

 "스팍" 그가 두 눈을 감고 속삭였다. 그는 접촉으로 인한 고통에도 아랑곳 않고 굼뜬 정신으로 자신들의 링크를 꽉 감싸 쥐었다. "어디 있어?"

 

  _만약 그녀가 널 다치게 했다면_ , 그가 자신의 t'hy'la를 향해 생각했다.  _이 행성이 어디건 그녀를 쓸어버리겠어._

 

 스팍이 대답할지 - 할 수 있을지? - 몰두해 보기도 전에, 문 바깥쪽 키패드에 출입 코드를 입력하는 소리가 들려왔다. 그는 나중을 위해 멜로디로 숫자를 기억해 두었다 - 터치 패드의 제조사 그리고 모델에 따라 (그녀가 개조되지 않은 시설에서 표준 장비를 사용하고 있다는 가정 하에) 55437 아니면 33415일 것이다.

 

  _이건 기본적인 훈련이잖아, 피터스 ; 뭘 꾸미고 있는 거야?_

 

 십대 비밀 요원 기술 요원이 방 안으로 걸어 들어오자 그의 등 뒤에서 스르륵 닫힌 문이 철컥 하고 잠겼다. 그는 비쩍 마른 양 팔로 익숙한 장비들을 들고 있었고, 한 손에는 헬멧이 걸려 있었다. 

 

 "난 그거 안 입을 거야" 짐이 즉각 말했다.

 

 그 기술자의 두 눈이 충격으로 커다래졌다. "어..." 그가 가까스로 입을 열었다.

 

 짐이 자신의 스타플릿 유니폼을 반듯하게 매만지며 그 꼬맹이에게 온화하지만 건방진 미소를 지어보였다. "지금 입고 있는 걸로 충분해"

 

 "어..." 그가 뺨을 붉힌 채 짐을 머리에서 발끝까지 훑어보며 다시 입을 열었다. "부츠도요?"

 

 "...뭐" 짐이 앉았다. "그럼 부츠만"

 

 기술 요원이 한 손으로 장비 더미를 뒤적여 조심스레 장갑을 꺼내들고는 짐에게 내밀었다. "이건요?"

 

 짐의 미소가 삐딱해졌다. 그가 기술자를 손짓해 가까이로 부른 뒤 장비들을 파헤치고 홱 잡아당기자 기다란 부츠가 빠져나왔다. "이거면 됐어. 아무튼 고마워"

 

 납치당한 캡틴이 부츠를 신는 동안 그가 초조하게 머뭇거렸다. "이게 도움이 될 거예요" 그가 조금 간절한 목소리로 마침내 입을 열었다. "당신이 하게 될 도주에서요" 짐이 힐끗 쳐다보자 그가 설명했다. "이 수트는 정말 도움이 될 거예요. 필요할 거라구요"

 

 "내가 필요한 건 내 함선으로 돌려보내지는 거야" 짐이 차분히 반박하며 발뒤꿈치를 딱딱한 바닥에 대고 톡톡 두드렸다. "그녀의 장비는 그 일을 돕지 못해" 그는 한동안 소극적인 표정의 기술 요원을 살펴보았다. "네가 하고 있는 일은 방조죄라고 하는 거야"  그가 말했다. "이건 범죄야. 그리고 작은 일이 아니지. 내 일등항해사라면 네가 이 자리에 서 있는 것만으로도 일부 책임져야 할 중범죄 리스트들을 열거해줄 수도 있었을 거야"

 

 그 기술 요원이 피곤한 듯 한쪽 어깨를 으쓱였다. "제가 빠져나갈 수 있을 것 같진 않네요. 여기서 죽던가, 감옥에서 죽던가죠. 제겐 똑같아요"

 

 짐이 끄덕였다. "뭐, 그 중 하나겠지? 이름이 뭐야?"

 

 "...토마스(Thomas)요"

 

 "토마스" 캡틴이 온화한 미소를 지으며 그 소년을 응시했다. "저기, 네가 어쩌다 이 일에 휘말려들었는지는 모르겠지만, 네겐 꽤나 재미없는 일이었겠군"

 

 "한참 절제된 표현이네요" 소년이 한숨을 쉬었다.

 

 "그래서 난 심리학과 폭력의 미묘한 조합을 이용해 네가 날 돕도록 강요함으로써 일을 더 악화시키지는 않을게"

 

 토마스가 조금 의심쩍게 쳐다보았다. "... 엄청 관대하시네요"

 

 짐이 그에게 활짝 웃어보이자 소년의 뺨이 다시 붉어졌다. "넌 내가 그 수트 안 입을 거라는 거 알지"

 

 "네. 그렇게 말했잖아요"

 

 "하지만 나는 거기 들어있는 게 필요해. 그래서 말인데 그거 다 여기 두고 피터스에게 가서 내가 네 도움을 거절했다고 말해주겠어? 내가 알아서 입겠다고 했다고 전해줘"

 

 "제가 왜 그래야 하는데요?" 그 소년이 험악하게 얼굴을 찌푸리고 수트를 꽉 움켜쥐며 따져물었다. "그러면 제가 얼마나 난처해질지 알아요?"

 

 "전혀 안 그럴 걸" 짐이 추측했다. 토마스가 빤히 쳐다보자 그가 다시 어깨를 으쓱였다. "이봐, 그녀가 아마 이렇게 말했을 거야...  _그 수트를 커크에게 갖다 줘_  라고 말이지. 수트는 여기에 있잖아 ; 내가 네 도움이 필요 없다 뿐이지. 넌 임무를 완수했어. 게다가, 이 시점에서 그녀는 선을 넘은 거나 마찬가지야. 이제는 돌이킬 수 없어. 네가 그 물건을 여기에 놓고 가건 말건, 넌 몇 주 안에 그녀에게서 자유로워질 거야. 하지만, 네가 그걸 여기에 두고 가면, 넌 하루 안에 풀려나게 될 거라고 내가 장담하지"

 

 토마스는 또 한 번 망설이며 도망치고 싶은 충동과 저항하고픈 욕구 사이에서 방황했다. "약속할 수 있어요?" 그가 속삭였다.

 

 짐이 끄덕였다. "약속할게"

 

 "...그게 왜 필요한데요? 그걸 입지도 못하는데 무슨 쓸모가 있다구요?"

 

 "넌 모르는 편이 나아" 캡틴이 대답했다. "발뺌하려면 말이야"

 

 소년이 쓴웃음을 지었다. "아무것도 모르면 밀고도 못 하겠군요?"

 

 "뭐 그런 거지" 그가 계속해서 망설이고 있자 짐이 말했다. "네 마음이 더 편안해 진다면, 내가 그걸 가져가기 전에 널 기절시킬 수도 있어. 하지만 토마스, 네가 그 수트를 갖고 가게 할 수 없다는 건 이해해 줘야 해"

 

 토마스가 노려보았다. "무기도 없는 당신이 뭘 할 수-" 짐이 완전히 무감정한 얼굴로 유연하고 싸늘하게 일어섰다. 토마스가 공포로 몸을 굳히며 헉 하고 크게 숨을 들이켰다. 그가 장비 더미를 내밀자, 짐이 거의 슬픈 듯한 미소를 지으며 받아들었다. 짐은 그가 더듬더듬 내놓은 헬멧 역시 받아들었다.

 

 그 소년이 떠나기 전, 짐이 한 손으로 어깨를 쥐었다. "너 같은 애들이 여기 몇 명이나 있니, 토마스?" 

 

 십대가 으쓱였다. "저 뿐이에요. 다른 애들은 사령부에서 재판을 거들고 있어요. 저는 이제 막 들어온 인턴이라서 돕는 일에서 제외되었죠. 그들이 절 여기에 남겨뒀어요. 스타플릿이 이미 그들을 받아들였을 거예요" 그가 지긋지긋하다는 듯 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었다. "운도 지지리도 없지, 안 그래요? Man, 이건 절 의학 과정에 조기 편입시켜줄 프로그램이었다구요. 그런데 이제 저는 멍청한 유괴범 같은 게 되었어요. 그것도 극악무도한 유괴범이요. 그나저나 이런 얘긴 프로그램 설명에 없었어요. 사상 최악의 인턴쉽이에요"

 

 짐이 재밌다는 듯 입술 한 구석을 꿈틀댔다. "넌 절제된 표현의 달인이로군. 이봐, 난 널 여기 남겨두지 않을 거야" 그가 맹세했다. "이 일이 끝나면 나와 함께 가자. 그들이 널 고소하는 걸 막아줄게. 네가 아카데미에 지원할 수 있도록 파이크가 도와줄 거야. 넌 의학 과정 시험을 혼자 치러야 하겠지만, 내 CMO가 괜찮은 학습 계획을 추천해줄 수 있어. 이런 일을 겪게 되어서 유감이야, 꼬마. 피터스는 완전 개 같은 년이야"

 

 토마스가 콧방귀를 뀌며 애처롭게 고개를 저었다. "이제 누가 절제된 표현의 달인이죠?"

 

 그때 캡틴이 문을 향해 고개를 기울였다. "험악해 질 거야. 어디든 안전한 곳으로 가, 하지만 너무 멀리는 말고. 우리는 널 두고 가지 않을 거야"

 

 "...정확히 어떻게 여기서 빠져나갈 계획인데요?" 토마스가 조용히 물어보았다.

 

 짐이 그 질문을 무시했다. "그녀가 오기 전에 어서 가"

 

 소년이 가고 나자, 짐은 수트를 방 한구석으로 집어던지고 바이오베드 위에 앉아 헬멧을 무릎 위에 올려놓았다. 손가락으로 안쪽 솔기를 더듬어 스피커를 덮고 있는 유연한 재질의 얇은 선을 찾은 그는 살짝 불룩하게 솟은 끝부분을 손톱으로 잡고 전선이 노출될 때까지 헤집었다. 그런 다음 그는 헬멧에서 입출력 기기, 중계 장치, 송신 코일, 안테나 그리고 규산염 프로그래밍 밴드를 벗겨냈다. 그는 헬멧을 완전히 망가뜨린 뒤 수트 위로 집어던졌다. 

 

 비밀 요원들이 배우는 생존 훈련에는 광범위한 '필수 정보' 과정이 포함되어 있었다. 그 중 하나가 아무리 멀리 떨어져 있어도 아군 함선과 통신을 하는 기술이었다. 적절한 기본 재료만 있으면 커크는 아무런 사전 준비 없이도 통신기를 만들 수 있었다. 그것이 작동을 하고 안하고는 별개로, 지금으로서는 시도해볼 수밖에 없었다.

 

 그는 조그마한 리시버 박스를 쥐고 엄지손톱으로 케이스를 들춰내 전선을 드러냈다. 이런, 너무 가는데. 그는 수트에서 두 개의 긴 척추용 바늘을 떼어낸 뒤, 리튬 코어를 건드려 유일한 전력 공급원을 손상시키지 않도록 주의하며 아주 신중하게 전선을 조작했다. 각고의 노력을 기울인 끝에, 그는 작은 관형 코일로부터 접지선을 떼어낼 수 있었다.

 

 연구실에서라면 이 짓이 훨씬 쉬웠을 텐데.

 

 짐은 그 접지선을 규산염 밴드 하나에 대고 드러난 전선을 바늘 끝으로 전력 노드 아래쪽에 연결시켰다. 가능한 한 안정적으로 연결시킨 뒤 - 이번에는 조금 더 자신 있게 - 두 번째를 만들었고, 그런 다음 송신 코일로 옮겨가 같은 기술을 이용해 전선을 배터리에 직접 연결하고 신호 범위를 늘렸다. 

 

 길게 느껴지는 몇 분 동안, 그는 완전한 침묵 속에서 비틀고 연결하고 만지작거리며 작업했다. 그는 장치를 두어 번 켜봐 진척 상황을 가늠해 보고 시스템을 미세하게 조정했다. 최선의 결과에 만족한 그는 일어서서 마이크로폰을 옷깃 아래쪽에 감추었다. 그것을 셔츠 아래쪽에 두면 분명 아무 소리도 들리지 않을 테지만, 피터스가 전선 한 줄이라도 보게 된다면 나머지 장치를 찾아 그를 발가벗길게 틀림없었다.

 

 이것을 그녀에게 감출 수 있다고 쳐도...

 

 짐은 왼쪽 엉덩이 뒤쪽에 장치를 고정시키고 켰다. 자신이 아는 한 가장 사용 빈도가 낮은 채널로 방송을 설정한 그는 모든 연방 주파수를 모니터링 하는 우후라의 능력에 생존을 걸었다. 가능한 한 오래 일정한 흐름의 노이즈를 송출하다 보면, 그녀가 결국 듣게 될 것이다. 아마도. 만약 그들이 그를 찾고 있다면. 이 특정한 지역에서. 망할, 그건 나조차도 모르는데, 어떻게 우후라가 알 수 있겠-

 

 그래, 뭐, 시도는 해봐야지.

 

 짐은 장치를 작동시켰다. "테스팅" 그가 입술을 거의 움직이지 않고 소리 죽여 중얼거렸다. "아무도 들어본 적 없을 것 같은 우주 유일의 채널을 통해 캡틴 커크가 엔터프라이즈에게 신호를 보낸다. 커크가 엔터프라이즈에게 ; 엔터프라이즈, 내가 복권에 당첨되었나?"

 

 응답을 기대하지 않았기에, 그는 아무 대답도 들려오지 않았을 때 실망하지 않았다. 진짜로.

 

 ( _젠장,_ 대신 그가 생각했다.  _난 끝이야_ )

 

 그때 문이 열리며 알파를 왼쪽 뒤에 거느린 피터스가 들어왔다. 그녀의 오른쪽 뒤편에는 하운즈 연구 프로그램의 냉혹한 책임자인 닥터 닉슨이 서 있었다. 

 

  _망할_ _. 진짜 끝장이군._

 

 "잘 돌아왔네, 커크" 피터스가 반겼다.

 

"이 부분은 그냥 넘어가면 안 될까?" 짐이 제안했다. "재치 있는 농담 부분 말이야. 사실 당신이 그런 거 좋아하는 성격도 아니고, 나도 애써 대꾸하기 싫거든. 계획해 둔 고문이 뭐든 그냥 말해. 그러면 내가 비장의 카드를 꺼내볼게, 어때?" 

 

 "실험 대상의 최초 태도에 대해 적어 놔" 이미 자신의 데이터 PADD를 스타일러스로 두드리고 있는 닥터 닉슨에게 피터스가 지시했다. 

 

 "좋아, 불길하게 가기로 했다 이거지. 당신이 정신이 나가기 시작하면 추가 점수를 줄게, 이런, 이미 점수를 땄군 그래" 그는 주먹을 움켜쥔 채 피터스를 노려보면서도, 공격에 대비해 몸에 힘을 풀었다. "내게 뭘 원하지, 피터스?"

 

 "결과적으로는" 그녀가 차분히 대답했다. "자네의 죽음을 원하네, 커크. 넌 내게서 팀을 앗아갔어"

 

 "이봐, 공정해 지자고, 그건 당신이 자초한-"

 

 "그래서 내가 자네를 위해 장애물 코스를 마련했-"

 

 "고맙지만, 난 빠지고 싶은데"

 

 "하게 될 거야" 그녀가 냉혹하게 미소 지으며 말했다. "살아남지는 못할 테지만, 나에게 괜찮은 훈련 자료를 안겨주겠지. 난 자네 같은 요원을 둔 적이 없었어. 그 유감스러운 성격적 특성만 아니었어도-"

 

 "오, 제정신인 거? 아니면 하급자들의 생명을 가치 있게 여기는 거 말인가, 이 과대망상적인 _망할_ -"

 

 "- 최고였을 텐데.어디 할 수 있는 만큼 해봐. 그리고 자네가 죽고 나면 신체적 결점의 목록을 작성하기 위해 닥터 닉슨이 시체를 해부할 거야"

 

 짐이 깜짝 놀랐다. "그녀가 _뭘_ 할 거라고?"

 

 알파가 잔인하게 히죽거렸다. "시체 해부라고 안 들어봤나, 커크? 솔직히 놀랄 일도 아니군. 같이 일하는 멍청이들은 용케 속여 왔을지도 모르지만, 우리는 그보단 널 잘 알아. 넌 잘난체하는 자기중심적인 _얼간이야_ "

 

" 언제부터 개들이 허락 없이 짖게 됐지?" 커크가 경멸에 찬 목소리로 말했다. "그 얼토당토않은 _시체 해부_ 얘기로 돌아가 보지. 내가 그런 꼴로 눕게 될 거라는 생각은 어쩌다 하게 된 거야?"

 

 "넌 죽게 될 거야" 피터스가 그에게 말했다.

 

 "그래, 옳지 _._ _그걸_ 내가 해야 할 일 제일 위에 올려놓아야겠군 : 피터스의 _지루한_ 보충 훈련 과목에서 낙제하기"

 

 피터스가 옆으로 물러선 순간 알파가 방 안으로 쇄도해 들어왔다. 미처 피하기도 전에 그가 손등으로 후려치자 커크가 바닥에 나뒹굴었다. 짐은 양 손으로 자신을 지탱하고 낮게 으르렁거리며 자신의 두 다리를 확 비틀었다. 한쪽 발뒤꿈치로 알파의 턱을 가격하자, 그가 비틀거리며 벽에 기댔다. 분노로 얼굴을 일그러뜨린 짐이 휙 튀어올라 두 발로 섰다. "이제 비겼군, 개자식" 그가 위협적인 소리를 내며 한 손으로 입술에 묻은 피를 닦고 알파의 발치에 침을 뱉었다. "맨손 격투에서는 언제나 내가 널 깔아 뭉갰다는 사실을 잊지 마"

 

 "지치지 않았다면" 알파가 그에게 말했다. "네 신경계에 약물이 없었다면, 적대적인 환경에서 바짝 긴장해 있지 않았다면 아마 그랬겠지. 내가 이 코스를 제대로 짰다면, 널 죽이는 건 바로 이 몸이야"

 

 "어림없는 소리"

 

 "10분 주지" 피터스가 알파와 여전히 PADD로 뭔가를 작업 중이던 닉슨에게 손짓했다.

 

 그들이 가고 나자, 짐이 분노에 찬 소리를 내지르며 잠긴 문을 주먹으로 쾅 내리쳤다. 그런 다음 그는 한 손가락으로 엉덩이 위의 송신기를 눌렀다. "네가 듣고 있어야 할 텐데, 우후라" 그가 거친 목소리로 속삭였다. "난 이 일에 대해 음성 목격자가 필요해 질 거야. 왜 내가 그 개 같은 년을 갈가리 찢어놓았는지 그들이 질문했을 때를 대비해서"

 

 그 후 5분 동안, 그는 과거 술집 싸움을 부채질했던 분노에 차올라 쉼 없이 서성거렸다. 만약 스팍이 그를 볼 수 있었다면, 피터스의 가죽을 산채로 벗겨내려는 그의 결심을 뭐라 했을지-

 

 비논리적이군.

 

  _스팍_ _._

 

 짐은 두 눈을 감고 깊이 숨을 들이쉰 뒤 천천히 떨리는 호흡을 내뱉었다. 

 

 맙소사, 스팍 - _스팍._

 

 내가 결국 죽게 된다면 피터스에게 복수를 한들 무슨 소용이야? 먼저 알파를 죽인다 해도, 내가 죽고 나면 닉슨이 날 조각내겠지. 스팍은 결국 이 장소를 찾아낼 거야 - 여기가 어디건. 왜냐하면 스팍은 고집 센 녀석이니까 - 그리고 잘게 해부된 시체밖에는 볼 수 없겠지. 내 시체를 본 본즈는 무슨 일이 벌어졌는지 남김없이 알게 될 거야. 우후라는 사령부에 보고서를 보낼 테고, 모두가 알게 되겠지. 그들에게 그런 짓은 할 수 없어. 적을 죽이는 식의 승리는-

 

 그럴 가치가 없어. 

 

  _망할_. 그는 실제적으로 _살아남아야만_ 했다. 짐의 능력에 대한 피터스의 평가를 증명해 보이거나 혹은 마침내, 마침내 알파의 입을 다물게 하는데 집중할 것이 아니라, 도움의 손길이 올 때까지 생존을 굳힐 수 있도록 해야 한다. 믿고 기다리고 _구조되어야_ 해.

 

 하느님 맙소사, 어쩌다 내가 구조를 기다리는 공주님 신세가 되어버렸지? 본즈는 이 일을 _결코_ 잊지 않을 거야.

 

 그래도 최소한 그는 자신의 위치를 알리는 공주님은 될 수 있을 것이다. 그는 이미 자신의 통신 전문가에게 연락할 계획을 세웠으니, 남은 일은...

 

_스팍. 내 말 들려?_

 

 그는 바이오베드 한 구석에 앉아 내면 깊숙한 곳으로 생각을 돌렸다. 피터스가 무슨 약을 먹였는지 분노가 새어나왔다. 그는 분노와 굳건한 의지력을 이용해 자신의 본드 메이트를 향해 생각을 뻗었다.

 

  _날 찾아_ _,_   마음속으로 '네 캡틴은 여기 있어' 화살을 스팍에게 어떻게든 보내려 애쓰며 그가 생각했다.  _나 혼자서는 여길 빠져나갈 수 없어. 피터스가 바라는 것을 얻기 전에 네가 날 찾아내야 해. 가능한 일은 할게, 하지만..._

 

 "커크가 엔터프라이즈에게. 우후라, 거기 있어?"

 

_스팍, 나 여기 있어._

 

 "난 궁지에 몰려 있어, 우후라. 그리고 영원히 기다릴 수도 없다고"

 

 버저음과 함께 문이 스르륵 열렸다. 짐은 살금살금 문으로 다가가 어두운 복도 너머를 내다보았다.

 

 멋지군. 피터스가 하는 일마다 꼭 이런 _불길한_ 구석이 있다니까.

 

 "…이봐!" 그가 옷깃에 있는 작은 마이크로폰에 대고 쉿 소리를 냈다. "우후라! 잘 들어!"

 

**_날 찾아!_ **

 

 그는 어둠속으로 들어가 자신의 시험대에 오르기 시작했다.

 


	24. Claiming Atlas IV

 짐에게는 문제가 있었다. 

 

 도주에 관련된 일은 아니었다. 그것은 예상했던 대로 하나같이 뻔하고 초보적이었다. 그의 옷은 갈기갈기 찢어졌고 본즈가 입에 거품을 물며 타박할 정도의 트로피 같은 상처들이 생겼지만, 그 어느 것도 심각하지는 않았다. 워터 해저드, 부비 트랩, 그리고 화학 무기는 별도로 치더라도, 도주 자체는 수업에 늦거나 심부름을 하느라 스타플릿 아카데미의 굽이진 복도들을 기세 좋게 뛰어다니던 일과 별반 다르지 않았고, 무언의 시간제한 같은 것을 제외하면 어떠한 압박감도 없었다. 

 

 진짜 문제는 바로 거기에서 시작되었다. 피터스는 지금까지 짐의 도주에 대해 어떠한 형태로도 간섭하지 않았다. 어쩌면 그녀는 진짜로 차세대 싸이코패스 부하들에게 내보일 샘플을 원했던 건지도 모른다. 그게 아니라면 그녀는 짐을 궁극적인 실패로 이끌 실책이 나오길 기다리는 중인지도 모른다. 이유야 어찌됐건, 이미 한계에 다다른 그녀의 인내심은 머지않아 바닥날 테고, 그녀는 그를 죽이기 위해 좀 더 적극적인 행동을 취할 것이다. 피터스가 그러한 결정을 내렸을 때 짐은 정말 이 곳에 있고 싶지 않았다. 

 

  문제는 최종 단계에 이르기 전에 엔터프라이즈와 연락하고 이 시설에서 전송되어 나가는 일이었다. 하지만 그녀는 훈련을 실시하는 동안 외부와 완전히 단절시키기로 악명 높은 제독이었고, 그 말은 봉쇄 구역 전체가 통신의 발신/수신이 차단되어 있을 거라는 뜻이었다. 우후라가 신호를 포착하려면 그가 블랙아웃 지역을 벗어나야 했지만, 지금까지 발견한 방과 복도 모두가 중앙을 향해 이어져 있었고, 전체적으로 원형임을 암시했다. 공조 배관들은 너무 높아 손이 닿지 않았고 모든 가구들은 바닥에 고정되어 있었다.

  

  그러면 어떻게-?

 

  짐의 생각은 육중한 형체가 반쯤 뛰는 자신에게 태클을 걸어오면서 멈추었다. 옆으로 거세게 밀쳐진 그가 벽 칸막이를 _통과해_ 안쪽으로 나뒹구는 사이 칸막이가 사라졌다. 실재하지 않는 벽을 가장한 결합 차폐물과 홀로그래픽 인터페이스라, 훌륭하군. 그의 대원들은 어쩌면-

  

  "최고의 요원이라는 게 고작 이 정도야? 별로 인상적이라고는 말 못하겠군. 넌 내가 거기에 있는지조차 몰랐어"

  

  방어 자세를 유지한 채 비틀비틀 일어선 스타플릿 캡틴이 새로운 환경을 훑어보았다. 취조실처럼 보이는 그 곳은 두 개의 의자와 탁자 하나를 빼면 텅 비어 있었고 위협적인 그림자를 드리우도록 디자인된 강한 조명 아래 놓여있었다. 힐끗 위를 쳐다본 그의 푸른 눈동자가 테이블 위에 올라선다 해도 손이 조금 못 미치는 통풍구에 오래도록 머물렀다. 그의 시선이 상대를 향해 되돌아갔다. 

 

  … _아주 조금_ 못 미치는군.

 

  그가 허리를 곧게 펴며 히죽 웃었다. "안녕, 알피. 저기, 내 얘기 안 믿길지도 모르지만, 네가 방금 내 모든 문제를 해결해 줬어"

  

  알파가 이를 드러냈다. "내 유일한 문제는 바로 너야. 그러니 우린 서로 비긴 셈이군. 아니면 그렇게 되겠지. 내가 네 목을 부러뜨리고 나면 말이야. 살해 명령은 언제나 끝내준다니까, 안 그래?"

  

  짐이 어깨를 으쓱거렸다. "알 게 뭐야 ; 난 살인에 의지해야 될 정도로 이 일에 미숙했던 적이 없었거든" 그가 가까이에 있는 의자 쪽으로 움직여 가볍게 끌어당겨 보았다. 

  

  다른 모든 것들처럼 의자 역시 단단히 고정되어 있었다. 

  

  알파는 짐이 내놓은 공간을 차지하며 계속해서 움직이게 만들었다. 그들은 낮은 자세로 살금살금 움직이며 취조용 탁자 주위를 빙빙 돌았다. "살해 명령이란 실제로 그 일을 _감당할 수 있는_ 요원을 위해 있는 거지"

  

  "그러니까,애완용 강아지 말이지. 대답 안 해도 돼. 난 네가 해왔던 눈먼 헌신 대신 실제로 _생각_ 이라는 걸 하느라 언제나 지나치게 바빴거든. 내가 알고 있는 걸 말해줄까? 나는 사실 별거 아니야. 겨우 기함을 가지고 있을 뿐이지, 그리고 너는 - 오 잠깐, 그렇지" 그가 공격에 대비해 근육을 긴장시키며 잔인한 미소를 지어 보였다. "넌 _수배 중인 중죄인_ 이었지. 그런데, 그거 특전이라도 있나? 그러니까, '발견 즉시 사살'이라는 영예 말고 말이야. 네 생각에 유배지에서 독방을 얻을 수 있을 거 같아? 아니면 부바라는 이름의 매력적인 무기 징역수와 방을 나눠 쓰길 기대하고 있는지도 모르겠군"

 

  "이 새끼" 알파가 자신을 도발하는 표정을 짓고 있는 커크에게 으르렁거리며 돌진하자, 커크가 테이블에서 물러나며 공격을 피했다. "떠들어댈 여유가 있나 보지" 요원이 내뱉듯 말했다. "우리가 Vaivi 일을 모를 거라고 생각하나? 너와 일등항해사 스팍에 대해?"

 

  커크의 표정이 고요하고 차가워졌다. "넌 아무것도 몰라"

 

  알파가 승리에 찬 음험하고 신랄한 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "우린 _모든 걸_ 알고 있어. 네 콧대를 꺾는 게 얼마나 쉬운지 알았더라면, 그 머저리를 몇 달도 전에 쏴주었을 거야. 그의 피는 예뻤지, 안 그래? 마치 페인트처럼"

  

  "입 다물어"

 

  "네 피는 그렇게 안 예쁠지도 모르지만 더 만족스럽긴 하겠군. 그렇게 생각하지 않아? 어쩌면 사진을 찍어서 네 귀여운 _본드_ 메이트에게 보내줄 수도 있을 거야. 아니면, 이봐, 그가 네녀석들의 _링크_ 를 통해서 최후의 몇 분을 볼 수도 있겠군. 약효가 제 시간에 떨어져 준다면 말이지. 내가 네 폐에서 마지막 호흡을 쥐어짜낼 때 그의 표정을 볼 수만 있다면 더 이상 바랄게 없을 텐데" 알파가 몸을 떠는 척 하며 잇새로 위협적인 소리를 냈다. "생각만 해도...  _짜릿한 걸_ "

 

  "넌 미쳤어" 커크가 미치광이와의 간격을 유지하기 위해 벽에 거의 붙다시피 하며 내뱉었다.

 

  알파가 키득거렸다. "벌칸인의 _암캐_ _(bitch)_ 가 내는 소리라니, 가소롭군 그래" 

 

  짐의 인내심이 툭 끊어졌다.

 

  고정된 의자들 중 하나를 이용해 쏜살같이 테이블을 넘어간 그가 알파를 향해 돌진했다. 짐이 그의 어깨를 붙들고 무릎으로 명치를 쳐 폐에서 공기를 내보낼 때까지, 알파의 웃음소리는 그치지 않았다. 덩치 큰 남자가 털썩 쓰러지며 내뱉는 고통에 찬 숨소리가 으르렁거림으로 바뀌었다. 알파가 마구 날뛰어 커크를 떼어내고 몸을 굴려 일어설 동안, 짐은 몸을 낮추고 공격 범위 밖으로 빠져나갔다. 

 

  "넌 _결코_ 요원이 되지 말았어야 했어" 알파가 위협적인 소리를 냈다.

  

  커크는 아무 대답 없이 날카로운 시선으로 그의 동작 하나하나를 쫓으며 치명적인 기운을 내뿜었다.

 

  그 순간, 알파는 비밀 요원 팀의 리더들이 그토록 간절히 원했던 것을 커크에게서 보았고, '어쩌면 _우릴 위해서 그를 살려두어야 할지도 몰라_ _'_ 라는 생각마저 들려고 했다. 

 

  하지만 번개같이 움직인 커크가 자신의 몸을 무기처럼 이용해 날카롭게 공격해 들어오자, 알파는 더 이상 생각할 겨를이 없었다. 그가 몸을 움직이고 머리를 숙여 커크의 첫 번째 일격을 막아내자, 뒤이어 갈비뼈 뒤쪽과 그 아래 무방비한 부분 깊숙이 주먹이 꽂혔다. 수트가 없었다면 그를 쓰러트리기에 충분했을지도 모른다. 

 

  하지만 그는 수트를 입고 있었다. 

 

  쓰러지는 대신, 그는 재빨리 앞으로 나와 커크의 복부를 팔꿈치로 가격했다. 수트의 착용을 거부한 커크가 견뎌낼 수 있을 리가 없- 

 

  테이블 위로 넘어진 커크가 몸을 더욱 뒤쪽으로 움직이더니, 발로 알파의 옆구리에 이어 턱을 거세게 걷어찼다. 머리를 보호해줄 헬멧을 착용하고 있지 않았던 알파의 눈에서 불꽃이 튀었다. 그가 휘청거리는 몸을 지탱하기 위해 벽을 향해 손을 뻗었다. 

 

  "근접 격투 전문가" 커크가 낮고 치명적인 목소리로 중얼거리며 사냥 중인 고양이가 먹잇감에 다가가듯 테이블 주위를 조용히 돌아왔다. "네가 잘하는 거라곤 지시를 전달하는 것뿐이었지. 칼이 있다면 지금이야말로 사용할 때로군"

 

 

  알파는 모든 요원들이 부츠에 감추고 다니는 칼을 향해 자동적으로 손을 뻗었다. 손가락이 허공을 스치자 그의 폐가 얼어붙었다 : 커크의 격투 스타일을 알고 있던 피터스는 이 시뮬레이션에 어떠한 무기를 가지고 가는 것도 허락하지 않았다. "무기가 근처에 있으면, 커크가 결국 그것을 손에 넣게 될 거야" 그녀가 말했다.

 

  그녀가 아마 옳았을 것이다.

 

  커크에겐 그것조차 필요하지 않았지만.

 

  "안 됐군" 커크가 거의 달래듯 말했다. 너무 가깝고, 너무 빨랐다. 그리고 알파는 생각했다-

 

  _빌어먹을_ _._ 총을 가져왔어야 했는데.

 

  커크는 방어하는 알파의 허점을 뚫고 들어가 성난 듯이 빠르게 공격한 뒤 어떠한 보복의 손길이 미치기 전에 미끄러지듯 빠져나갔다. 그의 주먹은 항상 수트 디자인상의 취약한 부분에 꽂히며 솔기와 여밈 부분을 때렸고, 상대의 힘을 또 다른 약점이 되도록 교묘히 조종해 안쪽의 바늘들을 원래 있어야 할 곳보다 더 깊숙이 밀어 넣었다. 알파는 커크를 쫓아 이리저리 움직이느라 어지러울 지경이었다.

 

  알파는 비밀 요원 팀의 리더였고 다양한 영역에서 활약할 요원으로, 비상시에는 이른바 다목적 대타로서 활동하도록 훈련 받았다. 누군가 다치거나 죽지 않는 한 그는 상황을 분석하고 투입시킬 최고의 대원을 선택하고 지시를 내리는 것 외에는 아무것도 할 필요가 없었다. 멀리서 목표물을 제거할 사람이 있었다. 어두운 숲을 뚫고 흔적을 추적할 사람이 있었다. 난타전에 내보낼 사람이 있었다. 어떠한 임무가 주어지건 그가 휘두를 무기가 있다면 자신의 기술을 연마해 봤자 무슨 소용이 있나? 유사시에는 그도 그럭저럭 해냈다. 하지만 그는 저격수보다 잘 쏠 수도, 추적자로부터 숨을 수도 없었고, 그 누구도 그에게 그러한 것을 기대하지 않았다.

 

  비슷한 이유로, 그는 자신의 역할을 감당하기 위해 수년에 걸쳐 훈련을 거듭해온 근접 격투 전문가를 능가할 수 없었다. 

 

  만약 커크가 비웃거나 뻐기거나 장난치느라 시간을 보냈다면, 그에게 기회가 있었을지도 모른다. 알파가 그를 자극할 수 있을 정도의 공기가 폐에 충분했더라면 커크를 계속해서 한 발짝 앞서게 하는 팽팽하고 위험한 움직임을 흩뜨릴 수 있었을지도 모른다. 

 

  하지만 그는 그러지 않았다.

 

  그 대신, 그는 연이어 약점을 공격하며 계속해서 우위를 점했다. 그가 정확히 훈련 받은 대로 알파를 테이블 위에 내리꽂고 목을 조르자, 알파는 그 느릿하고 가차 없고 무자비한 목 조르기에서 벗어나려 발버둥 쳤다.

 

  그들은 그를 과소평가했다. 

 

  "그 벌칸인이 여기에 없어서 다행인 줄 알아" 커크가 낮고 치명적인 목소리로 중얼거렸다. "그라면 지금쯤 네 목을 꺾어놨을 테니까"

 

  "벌칸인들은" 알파의 숨이 막혀왔다. "절대-"

 

  "그 녀석은 그랬을 거야" 뜻밖에도 커크가 그를 풀어주더니 양 손으로 알파의 수트를 꽉 붙들고 테이블 위에 쾅 내리쳤다. "그녀가 내게 뭘 먹였는지 말해. 무슨 약을 쓴 거야? 어떻게 없애지?"

 

  알파가 헛되이 몸을 일으키려 했다. "내가 말해줄 거 같-"

 

  커크가 팔꿈치로 알파의 목을 눌렀다. "네 목숨이 걸려 있어도? 네가 그걸 얼마나 소중히 여기는지 알아"  캡틴이 그를 다시 테이블에 쾅 내리쳤다. _"_ _말해_ _!"_  

 

  알파가 즉시 대답하지 않자 커크가 분노로 눈동자를 빛내며 으르렁거렸다. 그때 그의 눈동자가 은색에 가깝게 변했다.

 

  알파가 알아차리고는 경악했다. 거의 은색인 정도가 아니었다.

 

"너 _눈_ 이 왜 그래?!!" 

 

  커크가 냉소를 흘렸다. "주의를 흩트리려는 작전치고는 형편없는 걸"

 

  "아냐, 이 괴물 녀석. 눈이 _은색_ 이잖아. 무슨 짓을 한 거야?" 알파가 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "이게 자연적이지 않을 줄 알았어 ; 넌 _약물 중독자_ 군"

 

  처음에 커크는 놀란 듯 했다. 그런 다음 그의 얼음장 같던 시선이 안도감으로 단번에 녹아 내렸지만 손아귀 힘은 조금도 느슨해지지 않았다. "은색이란 말이지, 응?"

 

  "약쟁이" 알파가 위협적인 소리를 냈다. "그들이 널 상습 약물 복용으로 플릿에서 쫓아낼 거야!"

 

  그가 마지막으로 들은 소리는 커크의 관대한 웃음소리였고, 마지막으로 본 것은 너그러운 미소였다. "이게 일종의 습관이긴 해. 관둘 생각은 없지만"

 

  커크가 오른 주먹으로 맹렬히 결정타를 날렸다. 

 

  알파의 눈에서 다시 빛이 번쩍했다. 

 

  그런 뒤 암흑.

 

  그 다음엔 아무것도 없었다.

 

  알파가 완전히 의식을 잃자 짐은 그를 끌어당겨 테이블 위에 올려놓고 머리 위쪽의 통풍구로 손을 뻗기 위한 발판으로 이용했다. "이제 누가 bitch야?" 그가 영차 하고 통풍구 안으로 기어들어가며 중얼거렸다.

 

  그는 시스템을 뚫고 봉쇄 구역과 블랙아웃 지역 바깥으로 기어갔다. "커크가 엔터프라이즈에게" 그가 속삭였다. "응답해, 엔터프라이즈. 내가 오늘 어떤 일을 겪었는지 _상상_ 도 못할 거야"

 

  그는 어떠한 종류의 카페인도 없이 임무를 수행하길 강요당했다며 불평을 늘어놓기 시작했다. 마찬가지로 정신을 뻗은 그는 더욱 다정한 메시지를 내보냈다. 그는 한참 동안 중얼거리고 기어가고 생각을 뻗었다.

 

  그가  _스팍_ _?_  하고 말을 걸 때까지.

 

  그리고 마침내, 드디어, 마음속에 온기가 밀려들었다.

 

  _짐_ _!_

 

  아주 잠깐 동안, 그는 탈출을 중단하고 독백을 멈춘 뒤 이마를 양 손 아래쪽의 차가운 금속에 갖다 댔다. 그가 입술을 휘며 미소 지었다.

 

_왜 이렇게 오래 걸렸어?_

 

\----------------

 

  임상의 관점(clinical perspective)에서, 엔터프라이즈의 분위기는 매혹적이었다.

 

  캡틴 커크의 소재를 찾기 위해 노력 중인 대원들은 침울하고 조용했으며 신경이 곤두서 있었다. 그들은 근무시간 동안 험악할 정도로 필사적으로 움직였다. 보안 대원들은 단순히 기다린다기보다는, 싸움을 갈망하는 우리에 갇힌 맹수와도 같은 인상을 주었다. 

 

  그런데도 아직 사기는 꺾이지 않았다. 보안 팀은 자신들의 살인 충동을 충족시키려는 시도로 부서 간 갈등을 조장하려 들지 않았다. 시간이 갈수록 쌓여만 가는 스트레스에 그 누구도 굴복하지 않았다. 그 대신, 기꺼이 패배를 받아들일 생각이 없어 보이는 위험한 공동 전선으로 단결했다.

 

  맨 처음 스팍의 주된 걱정은 짐의 특수 요원 팀에 관한 것이었다. 그는 그들이 다른 부서의 방해가 되거나 너무 앞서나가 문제를 일으킬지도 모른다고 생각했다. 하지만 지오토의 팀은 부자연스러울 정도로 조용하게 '스페셜 프로젝트'를 위해 캡틴이 마련한 방에 콕 틀어박혀 있었다. 스팍에게 시간이 있었다면 걱정을 했을지도 모른다. 

 

  그는 그럴 시간이 없었다.

 

  "중위, 상태 보고하게"

 

  "아직까지는 아무것도 없어요, sir" 온몸으로 소리에 집중하고 있던 우후라가 두 눈을 감고 고개를 기울인 채 즉각 대답했다. 그녀의 집중은 그녀가 의지를 불태우기만 하면 신호를 나타나게 만들 수 있다고 믿는 듯한 것이었다. 

 

  스팍은 체콥 소위가 스캇과 함께 엔진실에서 엔터프라이즈의 워프를 준비하는 작업을 하는 동안 항법 장치를 혼자서 다루고 있는 술루를 흘낏 보았다. 술루가 임시 캡틴을 쳐다보기 위해 몸을 돌리지 않은 채 고개를 저었다. "마찬가지입니다, sir" 그가 대답했다. 

 

  그들 둘다 침묵 속에 요청을 담은 채 스팍을 쳐다보았다. 스팍의 입술이 굳게 다물어졌다. "아무것도 없나" 그가 짐의 지휘석 팔걸이에 걸친 손으로 시선을 떨구며 말했다.

 

  "하지만 그들이 그걸 어떻게 차단할 수 있는 거지?" 스팍의 뒤에 서서 사납게 팔짱을 끼고 있던 맥코이가 큰 소리로 물었다. "벌칸인의 본드를 방해할 수 있는 게 있단 소리는 들어본 적이 없어" 그가 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "너희 벌칸인들이 뭐든 중요한 일에 얼마나 비밀스러운지를 생각하면 못 들어보는 게 당연할 것 같긴 하지만 말이야"

 

  스팍은 그를 무시했다. "인지 기능을 둔화시킬 수 있는 신경 억제제가 있네. 어쩌면 가설을 세울 수-"

 

  "오!" 우후라가 갑자기 소리쳤다. "모두들 조용히 해요. 내가-"

 

  모두가 귀를 쫑끗 세웠다.

 

  우후라의 손가락이 콘솔 위를 날아다녔다. 그녀가 엔진실을 연결했다. "스카티, 여기 전력이 더 필요해요"

 

  [아가씨, 최대한 준 거야. 더 이상은-]

 

_"전력이 더 필요하다고요, 지금 당장요, 스카티"_

 

  [...알았어, 중위]

 

  그녀는 한 손가락을 스치듯 놀려 스캇과의 연결을 끊고, 고르지 못한 잡음투성이의 통신으로 주의를 돌렸다. 전혀 사용하지 않는 채널에서 들리는 목소리는-

 

  [-위선적인 개자식, 내 말 뜻 알 거야]

 

  "스팍!" 그녀가 모두가 들을 수 있도록 신호를 함교로 전송하며 소리쳤다.  _"_ _찾았어요!"_

 

  [-그랬더니 그 자식이 날 bitch라고 불렀어.  _내가. bitch라니_. 뻔뻔한 자식 아냐? 내 말은, 난 기껏 해봐야 멍청이 정도잖아. 내가 그 정도 공적은 세워왔어, 안 그래? 그래서 그 자식을 늘씬하게 두들겨 패 준 다음 발판으로 써먹었지. _이제 누가 bitch야_ _?_ 하지만 내가 얼마나 괜찮은지 말해줄 사람이 옆에 없어서 너무 유감이었어. 왜냐하면 난 죽여주게 _멋지니까_! 그런 뒤에 통풍구로 들어왔지. 여기가 블랙아웃 지역 밖이라 네가 내 신호를 잡아낼 수 있다면, 나의 이 기가 막힌 얘기를 들을 수 있었을 거야. 시골뜨기 치고는 나쁘지 않지, 안 그래, 우후라?//

 

  통신 전문가가 갑작스레 떨려오는 입술을 감추기 위해 한 손으로 얼굴을 감쌌다. "내 이름은 니요타예요, 짐" 그녀가 떨리는 목소리로 말했다. 그런 다음 목청을 가다듬고 재빨리 눈가의 눈물을 훔친 그녀는 허리를 곧추세우고 다시 계기판 위로 손가락을 올려놓았다. "술루, 네게 이 신호의 발신 좌표를 보내는 중이야"

 

  [-날 위해 커피조차 준비해 주지 않았어, 단언컨대, 이 일당들은 죄다 무뇌아-]

 

  "받았습니다, 우후라. 경로 설정 합니다" 잠시 뒤, 그가 환호성을 질렀다. "나왔습니다! 워프 4로 13시간 거리입니다, sir!"

 

  "엔진실과 연결해주게" 스팍이 지시했다.

 

  [-그러고 나니 그런 생각이 들더군. 어쩌면 그녀의 사지를 그냥 묶어버리는 게 더 우아할지도 모르겠다고. 왜냐하면 그녀는 짐승이니까, 맞지? 내 말 알아들었어? 하지만 그러려면 그녀를 실제로 만져야 하고, 이런, 이가 옮겠군-]

 

  [스캇입니다, sir, 무슨 일입니까?]

 

  "워프 4는 불충분하네. 더 끌어올려줘야 되겠어"

 

  엔진실에서, 스캇은 땟국물이 줄줄 흐르는 체콥과 미심쩍은 시선을 교환했다. “Sir, 우리가 물리학의 법칙을 바꿀 수는 없어요. 할 수 있는 일이 뭐가 더 남아있을지 모르겠-“

 

  [술루 중위는 우리가 워프 4로 이동하면 캡틴 커크가 있는 장소에 도착하기까지 13시간이 걸릴 거라 보고했네]

 

  스캇이 화들짝 놀랐다. “그를 찾았습니까? 도대체 어떻게-“

 

  [그가 생존을 유지할 통계적 확률은 4시간 뒤 20%로 떨어지고 그 뒤 반시간마다 13%의 비율로 계속 떨어질 거야]

 

  “Sir, 저는-“

 

  [13시간 뒤면 그는 죽어있을 걸세, 미스터 스캇]

 

  아랫입술을 깨문 체콥이 왼쪽 뺨을 타고 흘러내리는 지저분한 땀방울을 멍하니 문질렀다. "... 우린 항상-"

 

  엔진실장이 머릿속으로 빠르게 계산하며 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "그래. 우린 할 수 있어" 그가 통신 장치를 켰다. “지금 당장 워프 6로 가게 만들겠습니다, sir, 걱정 붙들어 매세요”

 

  그의 선언에 뒤이어 전율에 찬 침묵이 뒤따랐다. [미스터 스캇, 어쩔 생각인가?]

 

  스캇이 다시 체콥을 힐끔 보았다. “어... 죄송합니다만, 커맨더. 정말 알고 싶지는 않으실-“

 

  [미스터 스캇] 임시 캡틴이 단호히 말했다. [승인에 앞서 계획에 대해 상세히 보고하게. 그리고 그 승인 없이는 시작을 금지하네]

 

  “...통신상태가 좋지 않네요, 커맨더” 스캇이 한참을 뜸들인 뒤 대답했다. “아무것도 안 들리는군요. 아직 거기 있습니까?” 그는 스팍이 대답하기 전에 한바탕 잡음을 낸 뒤 통신을 끊어버렸다.

 

  체콥이 머뭇거리다가 입을 열었다. "…그건 속임수잖아요, 미스터 스캇"

 

  스캇이 돌아섰다. "대의를 위해서야, 젊은이. 발뺌의 여지를 남기는 거지"

 

  "오, 아니에요, 미스터 스캇, 비난하려던 게 아니었어요. 제 말은 단지..." 스캇이 다시 자신을 쳐다보자 그가 말을 더듬으며 어깨를 으쓱였다. "그게 캡틴의 행동과 너무 비슷해 보여서요"

 

  엔진실장이 활짝 웃었다. "Aye, 젊은이. 그런 거였어. 자, 떠드는 건 이쯤 하고! 일하러 가자고!"

 

  "Yes, sir!"

 

 

  10분도 채 지나지 않아, 엔터프라이즈는 빼앗긴 캡틴을 향한 여정을 시작했다. 완벽한 정자세로 가만히 앉은 스팍은 자신의 정신 깊숙이 들어가 자신과 본드메이트를 잇는, 차츰 견고해지는 실을 따라갔다.

 

 _짐_ _,_  그가 속삭였다. _짐._

  

 _스팍_ _?_  

 

  흥분과 사랑으로 열기를 띤 그의 승리감이 밀려들었다. 

  

  _짐_ _!_

  

  짐은 안도감에 온몸이 마비될 지경이었다.  _왜 이렇게 오래 걸렸어?_

  

_지금 가는 중입니다, 짐. 당신이 있는 곳을 알고 있습니다. 우리를 기다리셔야 합니다._

  

  _이 통풍구에 영원히 있을 수는 없겠지만_ _, 최선을 다해볼게._

_붙잡혀서는 안 됩니다!_

_두말하면 잔소리지, t'hy'la._

  

  스팍이 두 눈을 감았다.

  

  "워프 6에 도달했습니다, 커맨더"

  

  [- 일부러 하려고 해도 통풍구를 이보다 더 작게 만들 수는 없을 거야. 맙소사. 망할 _빨대_ 안을 기는 것 같-]

  

  _되도록 서둘러 줘, 스팍. 내가 얼마나 오래 버틸 수 있을지 모르겠어._

  

  스팍이 지오토와 그의 팀이 대기중인 방으로 통신을 연결했다. "캡틴을 구출할 준비를 하게. 1.37시간 안에 그가 있는 곳에 도착할 거야"

 

  [Aye, sir] 지오토가 지체 없이 대답했다.

  

  _짐_ _. 거의 다 왔습니다 ; 우리를 기다려 주세요._

  

  [-너희들이 이 근처에 있었더라면 좋았을 텐데, 여긴 추운데다 내 티셔츠는 넝마가-]

  

  "난 가서 의료실을 준비해 놓을게" 맥코이가 투덜거리며 함교를 떠났다. 

  

  [-그리고, 이봐, 이 통풍구가 끝나버리면 어쩌지? 게다가, 난 아주 커다란 쥐 같은 열 흔적을 남기고 있을 텐데. 헌터가 여기 있다면 난 끝난 거나 다름없겠지만, 다행스럽게도... 글쎄, 그는 죽었고 안 된 일이긴 하지만 내 생각에는-]

  

  스팍은 달리 어떠한 일이 벌어지기 전에 짐에게 도달할 것이라는, 참되고 논리적인 자신의 믿음과 자신감을 본드를 통해 보냈다. 

 

  대답 대신 짐의 웃음 소리가 양쪽 매체를 통해 들려왔다. 스팍의 보장이 위안이 되었는지, 남아있는 불안감에도 불구하고 그의 정신적인 스트레스가 누그러들었다.

 

  _짐_ _. 우리가 갈 겁니다._

  

  _알아_ _._  그가 대답했다.  _다만_ _내가 모르겠는 건_  - 피터스와 닥터의 모습, 해부, 피와 죽음 그리고 _한발 늦는 것_ _._

  

_그런 일은 없을 겁니다. 짐, t'hy'la, 제가 그렇게 되도록 허락하지 않-_

  

  뭔가 깨지는 소리와 함께 캡틴의 욕설이 통신기를 통해 들려오자, 스팍의 혈관에 아드레날린이 솟구쳤다. 

  

  [망할!] 그가 위협적인 소리를 냈다. 그의 발자국 소리 외에 최소한 세 명의 추격자의 발소리가 들려왔다. [젠장 젠장 젠장 젠장, 잠깐 조용히 있어야 되겠어,  _개자식_ , 커크 아웃!]

 

  짐은 스팍의 정신 안에 공명음만을 간신히 남긴 채 죽은 듯이 조용해졌다. 자신의 본드메이트의 상황을 더욱 악화시킬 것이란 두려움에 스팍은 그를 감히 불러볼 수조차 없었다. 

  

  "스팍" 우후라가 두 눈을 휘둥그레 뜨고 헉 하고 숨을 들이켰다. "무슨-"

  

  "그의 주파수를 모니터링 하게" 그가 차분히 말했다.

 

  침을 꿀꺽 삼킨 그녀가 고개를 끄덕이며 자신의 계기판을 향해 몸을 돌렸다.

 

  그는 뒤로 기대 앉아 기다렸다. 긴장감과 무력감, 그리고 분노가 가득 차올랐다. 피터스는 이번 일에 대한 대가를 치를 것이다.

 

 피터스는 대가를 치를 것이다.

 

 --------------

 

  짐은 통풍구의 약한 패널이 깨지는 바람에 자신을 정찰하기 위해 보내진 4인조 팀 사이로 곧장 추락했다. 마구 욕설을 내뱉으며 엔터프라이즈와의 통신을 끊은 그는 멀어지길 희망하는 방향으로 있는 힘껏 복도를 질주했다. 그들은 이해할 수 없는 바다사자 같은 소리를 지르며 쫓아왔다. 그들의 장비가 경고하듯 덜그럭거리는 소리를 냈다.  

 

  사이렌 소리가 복도를 타고 울려 퍼지기 시작했다. 시설이 비상경계 태세에 들어가면서 희미한 조명이 붉은 색으로 바뀌었다. 정신없이 달리는 와중에도 짐은 환하게 미소 지었다. 

 

_날 위해 이런 것까지? 그러면 안 될 텐데._

 

 (정말 그래서는 안 되었다 : 요원들은 울부짖는 경고음과 흐릿한 조명으로 채워진 상황을 포함한, 심한 스트레스 상황을 견딜 수 있도록 훈련 받았다. 피터스의 대원들이 누구건 이런 상황에서 최고의 능력을 발휘할 수 있을 정도로 훈련할 시간이 부족했을 것이다. 짐의 헌터라면 이쯤에서 속임수를 쓸 차례였다)

 

  자신을 쫓는 수색 및 생포 팀의 수가 충분히 많아졌을 때, 짐은 우연히 발견한 첫 번째 열린 문틈에 숨은 채 그림자 속에서 기다렸다. 1분도 안되어 뒤쫓아온 그들은 그가 마지막으로 목격된 장소를 통신기에 대고 소리쳐 말했다. 

 

  완벽해. 

  

  살금살금 움직여 방을 빠져 나온 짐은 다가오는 발자국 소리가 들릴 때마다 눈에 띄지 않게 몸을 숨기며 자신이 온 방향으로 살금살금 걸어갔다. 그들은 대개 같은 방향으로부터 오는 듯 했다 ; 모니터링 실일까 아니면 제어실일까? 그리고 그들이 전부 자신을 찾기 위해 흩어져 있다면, 그 방은 지금 누가 지키고 있을까? 

 

  내부 스테이션을 장악하면, 엔터프라이즈가 도착할 때까지 버틸 수 있을까? 

  

  "해보는 수밖에 없지" 그가 중얼거리며 긴 복도를 따라 소리 없이 이동했다.

  

  이것은 놀라우리만치 쉬웠다.

  

  경비들은 규칙적으로 움직이고 쌍으로 교대하며 짐이 비집고 들어갈 틈을 만들어 주었다. 그들은 몇 번이나 그를 붙잡을 뻔 했지만, 잠깐 동안의 난투와 추격은 짐이 의식을 잃은 경비들을 빈 방에 처넣는 것으로 끝이 났다. 그는 몇 개의 상처를 더 얻었고, 다른 이의 옷을 찢어 상처를 감쌀 때까지 검붉은 핏방울이 바닥에 떨어졌다. 

 

  그의 느리고 체계적인 전진은 방문 앞에 도착할 때까지 계속되었다. 그는 안에 몇 사람이 더 있을지, 모니터와 잠금 장치가 있을지, 엔터프라이즈 아니면 스타플릿 사령부와 연락할 수단이 있을지 생각하며 잠시 서 있었다. 

 

  어쩌면 그들이 날 풀어놓기 전에 이 시설에 한 일에 대한 증거가 남아있을지도 몰라.

 

  그는 번호판을 해킹하고 잠금 장치를 쇼트시켜 강제로 문을 열었다.

 

  성공이다. 

  

  방이 어두웠기에 그는 살금살금 안으로 들어가 문을 잠그고 작은 소리로 말했다. "컴퓨터, 조명 70%"

 

  등받이가 높은 의자 위에 편안히 앉은 피터스가 그를 바라보고 있었다. 그녀 오른편에 닥터 닉슨이 서 있었다 ; 그녀의 왼편에는 부상을 입고 분노에 차 있지만 명백히 두 번째 라운드에 안달이 난 듯한 알파가 있었다.

 

  "난 자네가 실제보다 한 시간은 더 일찍 봉쇄를 뚫을 거라 생각했어" 피터스가 다리를 꼬아 앉으며 말했다. 짐의 시선이 그녀 뒤쪽의 모니터를 향해 올라갔다. 각각의 화면에는 테스트의 서로 다른 장면이 들어 있었다. 처음에 그가 방을 빠져나가는 부분부터 바깥쪽 번호판을 해킹하는 장면까지.

 

  전부 다. 그들은 전형적인 시뮬레이션을 상회할 그의 능력을 예상한 상태에서 이 모든 일을 계획한 것이었다. 건물 전체, 모든 대원, 통풍구와 그림자까지. 이 모든 것들이 프로그램의 일부였다.

 

  그리고 그는 거기에 속아 넘어갔다.

  

  짐이 양 손을 꽉 움켜쥐었다. "당신은 빠져나가지 못해"

  

  "우리는 이미 벗어났어" 피터스가 그에게 알렸다. "적색경보는 대원들에게 대피 절차를 시작하라는 신호였어. 누구든 자네를 찾았을 즈음이면 - 아니면 자네에게서 남겨진 것이든 - 우리는 이미 사라진지 오래일 테고, 자네가 오늘 우리에게 제공해준 기준에 부합하거나 상회하도록 훈련된 요원들로 군대를 만들고 있겠지" 그녀가 고개를 기울여 양 손에 든 PADD에 열중하고 있는 닉슨을 가리켰다. "내 닥터가 시뮬레이션에 충분한 데이터를 수집했기 때문에 해부를 위해 오래 머물 필요가 없군"

 

  "유감이군" 알파가 으르렁거렸다. "널 조각내길 고대하고 있었는데, 커크"

 

  "넌 기회가 있었어" 피터스가 그에게 상기시켰다. "넌 그를 꺾을 수 있다고 했지만 실패했어.  _네_ 훈련 역시 그의 점수에 기초하게 될 거라는 걸 명심해"

  

  알파가 음울한 표정을 지으며 고개를 떨구었다.

  

  짐이 분노를 다스리려 애쓰며 심호흡을 했다. "그래서 뭘 어쩔 생각-"

 

  무슨 일이 벌어졌는지 완전히 이해하기도 전에, 피터스의 페이저에서 뿜어져 나온 에너지가 이미 그를 휩쓸고 지나갔다. 이것은 얼음장 같은 물속으로 떨어지는 충격, 직사 일광에 입은 화상, 산소를 얻지 못한 폐가 내지르는 비명처럼 느껴졌다. 그의 사지는 따끔거렸고 차츰 무감각해졌다. 그는 한번이라도 더 숨을 쉬기 위해, 스팍에게 닿는 방법을 기억해 내기 위해 노력했다. 

 

  그가 무릎을 꿇고 털썩 주저앉았다.

  

  피터스와 그녀의 부하들이 그를 지나쳐 문 밖으로 걸어 나갔다.

 

  바닥으로 고꾸라진 그는 자신의 귀에 심장 박동 소리가 들리지 않아 정말 이상하다고 생각했다. 

 

  가슴이 움직여야 하는데...? 

  

  눈을 깜박여야 하는데...?

  

  피가 따뜻해야 되는 거 아냐...?

  

\---------------------

  

  엔터프라이즈의 함교에서, 스팍은 양 손으로 머리를 움켜쥐고 창백한 얼굴로 깨질 듯한 비명을 질렀다.

 

  그리고 암흑이 찾아왔다.

  

  그는 그것이 오히려 고마웠다.

  


	25. Claiming Atlas V

 

 스팍이 의식을 회복했을 때, 세상은 여전히 무감각했다. 

 

 맥코이가 입술을 굳게 다문 채 스트레스와 두려움에 찬 눈으로 서 있었다. 한 손에 PADD를 든 그는 평소와 달리 조용했다. 그는 무슨 일이 일어났는지 설명을 요구하지도 않았고, 관찰을 위해 계속 누워있어야 한다고 주장하지도 않았다. 신랄한 야유가 가미된 고함소리의 부재는 집행유예처럼 느껴져야 했다. 

 

 다만.

 

 어쩐 일인지 닥터는 이미 알고 있었다. 무슨 일이 일어난 건지, 본드를 맺은 벌칸인이 의식을 잃고 쓰러진 게 무슨 의미인지를. 이 침묵은 집행유예 따위가 아니다 ; 닥터 맥코이는 짐의 죽음에 대해 묻고 있는 중이었다.

 

 스팍은 그 대화를 나눌 의사가 전혀 없었기에 두 눈을 감아버렸다.

 

 그 암시적인 제안을 받아들인 맥코이가 쿵쿵대며 방을 나갔다. "방문객이 와 있어" 그가 어깨 너머로 으르렁거렸다. 

 

 벌칸인은 자신의 공허한 정신이 아닌 침대로 다가오는 C.C. 지오토 소위의 차갑고 위험한 얼굴로 애써 주의를 돌렸다. 

 

 "지시는요, sir?" 그가 표정과 완벽히 맞아 떨어지는 목소리로 물었다. 

 

 "그녀를 찾아내" 스팍이 말했다. 말 한 마디 한 마디가 슬픔과 분노 그리고 비명을 내지르는 고대인의 격노에서 태어났다. 그는 자신이 표준어로 말하고 있는지, 고대 벌칸어로 말하고 있는지조차 알 수 없었다. 그것은 중요치 않았다. "목표 달성을 막아. 계획을 박살내. 그녀의 개를 꺾어. 그녀 주위에 모인 모두를 말살해. 그녀가 제임스 타이베리우스 커크라는 이름을 듣게 된 것을 반드시 후회하게 만들도록"

 

 지시를 이해했는지 아니면 그 이면의 의도를 파악한 것인지, 지오토가 날카롭게 경례한 뒤 고양이처럼 조용히 방을 빠져나갔다.

 

 그가 가고 나자, 스팍은 자리에 앉아 고개를 숙이고 멍하니 자신의 생각을 정리하려 시도했다.

 

 성공적이지 못했다.

 

 그것은 정말 중요하지 않았다.

 

 맥코이가 방으로 걸어 들어왔다. "네게 신경억제재를 놓았으면 해. 뭔가 긴장을 완화시켜줄 것이 필요할 거야, 네가 만약 거기에 갈 생각이라면-"

 

 "우리가 얼마나 떨어져 있나?"

 

 갑작스러운 질문에 놀란 닥터가 눈을 깜박였다. "얼마나 떨어져 있냐니, 뭐로부터?"

 

 어리석군. 달리 무엇이 있겠는가?

 

 "... 착륙조가 전송해서 내려갈 준비 중이야" 스팍의 무감정한 얼굴을 재빨리 훑어보며 맥코이가 말했다. "그들은 전송실에 있어"

 

 유연하게 일어선 스팍이 자신의 푸른색 유니폼을 바르게 편 뒤 출구를 향해 발걸음을 옮겼다.

 

 맥코이는 그의 어깨 위에 한 손을 얹고 막아보려 했다. 자신을 향해 돌아선 스팍의 눈동자 안에서 무엇을 보았는지, 그가 손을 휙 치우고 다른 작전을 쓰기로 결심했다. "의료 가방 가져올 테니 1초만 기다려줘, 알았지? 그들에게 연락해서 기다리라고 할 수 있잖아" 

 

 스팍은 말없이 통신 장치 쪽으로 향하는 것으로 동의의 뜻을 나타냈다.

 

 그들이 6명의 보안 요원과 함께 전송된 곳은 통로를 따라 설치된 비상등에 의해 희미하게 불이 밝혀진 벌집 모양의 복도였다. 스팍은 미궁처럼 복잡한 복도를 엔터프라이즈만큼이나 익숙하게 똑바로 나아갔다. 그는 몇 쌍의 보안 장교들을 분산된 복도로 주기적으로 내려보냈고 결국 맥코이만이 그의 곁에 남게 되었다.

 

 최소한 맥코이는 침묵을 유지할 정도의 눈치는 있었다. 이제 가깝군.

 

 그리고 스팍에게는 말할 여유가 남아있지 않았다. 

 

 맥코이는 완전한 침묵 속에 15분을 걷고 난 뒤에야 스팍이 혈흔을 따라가고 있음을 깨달았다.

 

 그게 아니라 해도 - 끈적끈적한 붉은 얼룩에 눈길 한번 주지 않는 스팍을 보고 나서 그가 생각을 바꾸었다 - 스팍이 무슨 흔적을 따라가고 있건, 경로를 따라 나 있는 핏자국이 있었다. 

 

 그들은 마침내 어느 문 앞에 도착했다. 기지가 빈약한 비상 전력으로 가동되고 있던 탓에, 맥코이가 키패드의 버튼을 눌러도 문은 좀처럼 열리지 않았다. 

 

 그가 짜증 섞인 욕설을 내뱉으며 몇 분을 허비하자, 스팍이 나서서 열린 문틈으로 손가락을 밀어 넣어 벌렸다. 문이 귀에 거슬리는 끼긱 소리를 내며 넘어갈 듯 열렸다. 

 

 짐은 방 건너편에 있었다.

 

 앞으로 고꾸라진 뒤 옮겨졌다는 것을 암시하듯 그는 다리가 얽힌 채 등을 바닥에 대고 누워있었다. 그의 스타플릿 유니폼은 너덜너덜했다 ; 조명과 멈춰버린 심혈관계로 인해 창백함이 배어 나오는 금빛 피부 위에는 베인 상처와 멍 자국이 가득했다. 그의 얼굴은 고요했으나 평화롭지는 않았다.

 

 그저 텅 비어 있었다. 

 

 짐 곁에 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 있던 소년이 깜짝 놀라 눈을 휘둥그렇게 떴다. 그의 곁에는 크래시 카트가 사용되지 않은 채 놓여있었다. 짐을 소생시키기 위해 그 소년이 그를 여기까지 옮겨온 듯 했다.

 

 소용없는 일이었다.

 

 "신원을 밝히십시오" 스팍이 몹시 놀란 그 소년을 차가운 눈으로 관찰하며 지시했다. 

 

 "어" 그가 초조함에 말을 더듬었다. "전... 제 이름은 토마스예요, 저는 - 그러니까, 말하자면 의료 보조로서 피터스 제독의 패거리에 가담하도록 속아 넘어갔달까요? 저는 그저 도우려고 했을 뿐이에요. 왜냐하면 그는 제게 잘해줬거든요, 하지만..." 그가 짐의 시체를 가리켰다. "제가 여기 왔을 때에는 할 수 있는 일이 아무것도 없었어요. 저는... 정말 유감이에요. 그는 진짜 좋은 사람처럼 보였거든요. 전 그가 좋았어요"

 

 소년과 짐 사이를 비집고 들어간 맥코이가 재빨리 생체신호를 스캔했다. 트라이코더의 수치들을 세 번이나 확인한 그가 눈에 띄게 의기소침해진 채 벌칸인을 향해 고개를 들어올렸다. "스팍" 그가 장비를 내려놓으며 슬픈 목소리로 말했다. 

 

 무슨 말을 덧붙이기도 전에, 스팍은 짐의 곁에 쭈그려 앉아 어색하게 벌려져 있는 팔다리를 끌어모으고 더 나은 자세로 바꿔주었다. 그는 맥코이가 다시 스캔하길 기다렸다. 

 

 "스팍" 스팍이 스스로 결과를 확인하도록 보여주며 닥터가 입을 열었다. "저기, 우리가 할 수 있는 일은 - 넌 노력했어. 네가 얼마나 노력했는지 하늘은 알아. 그리고 그건 분명 짐에게 위안이 되었을 거야"

 

 스팍이 짐을 더욱 바짝 끌어안으며 고개를 저었다. "아니야"

 

 "현실을 받아들여야 해. 어쩔 수 없는 일이었어. 넌-"

 

 "아니야, 닥터. 난-"

 

 "빌어먹을, 이봐. 이 놈은 내 친구이기도 했어! 하지만 우리가 할 수 있는 일은 아무것도-"

 

 "아냐!"

 

 "그는 죽었어, 스팍!"

 

 날카롭게 숨을 들이킨 스팍이 다시 고개를 저었다. 그는 짐의 차디찬 목 언저리에 얼굴을 묻고 더욱 꽉 감싸 안았다.

 

 아냐. 그저-

 

 아냐.

 

 "잠시 시간을 줄게" 맥코이가 조용히 제안하며 일어선 뒤, 그 소년을 끌어당겨 같이 방을 걸어나갔다.

 

 스팍은 그들의 부재를 지엽적으로만 인지했다. 그는 짐을 꽉 끌어안고 미동도 않는 육체에서 온기를 찾아보았다. 그리고 발견한 것은 - 

 

 온기.

 

 웅크려 있고 다정한, 지치고 희미했지만, 똑같은 온기였다.

 

 그것은 짐이나 자신이 아닌 목에 걸려있는 섬세한 은색 체인에 매달린 작은 돌로부터 나온 것이었다. 스팍의 마음속 풍경을 갈가리 찢어놓은 끔찍한 침묵 속에 잊혀졌던 그것은, 이제 짐이 살아있었다면 그에게 들려주었을 희미한 환영의 노래를 부르고 있었다. 

 

 하지만 이것은 짐이었다. 그의 마지막 심장박동. 폐의 마지막 숨결. 그의 몸을 타고 흐르는 막대한 양의 에너지.

 

 그를 위한 마지막 기회. 스팍이 이것을 필요로 할 때가 온다면.

 

 그의 일생 동안 이것만큼 필요로 했던 것이 있었을까? 

 

 그는 체인을 끊고 엄지와 집게손가락으로 돌을 비틀어 그것을 감싼 금속을 떼어냈다. 그는 풀려 나온 돌을 눈앞에 들어올렸다. 주변을 감싼 어둠 속에서 그것이 창백한 푸른 빛을 뿜어내자 옆구리의 심장이 미친 듯이 질주했다. 

 

 정확히 어떻게 해야 짐에게 마지막 숨결을 돌려줄 수 있을지를 고민하며, 그가 짐의 한쪽 어깨를 부드럽게 감싸 안았다. 기회는 아마 한 번 뿐일 것이기에 사실상 테스트를 해볼 여유가 없었다. 돌을 짐의 피부에 대는 것은 아무 소용이 없었다. 어찌어찌 짐이 그것을 삼키게 만든다 해도, 숨결은 그의 위에 박힐 것이다. 이것을 짐의 기도에 삽입하는 것은 말도 안 되는 일이었고, 기도 열상을 포함한 심각한 2차부상을 초래할 가능성이 컸다. 

 

 이 돌 안에 공기가 있는 것이라면, 스팍은 이것을 짐이 들이쉴 수 있도록 그의 폐 안에서 풀어주어야 했다. 

 

 하지만 짐의 폐는 활동을 멈춘 상태였다.

 

 그러면 어떻게-?

 

 마침내 해답이 떠올랐을 때, 스팍은 너무도 명백한 점을 놓친 자신에게 고함을 지를 뻔 했다. 

 

 달리 무슨 방법이 있단 말인가?

 

 그는 짐의 고개를 조심스럽게 뒤로 기울인 뒤 보석을 입 안에 넣고 맞물린 어금니 사이로 돌을 밀어 넣었다. 준비가 되었다는 생각이 들자 스팍은 숨을 멈추고 크리스털이 압력으로 인해 산산조각이 날 때까지 힘주어 깨물었다. 

 

 스팍의 입안에 든, 액체에 가깝지만 가스처럼 움직이는 무거운 느낌의 차가운 소용돌이 덩어리는 기묘한 느낌을 안겨주었다. 그것을 분석하느라 멈추는 일 없이, 스팍은 몸을 앞으로 기울여 자신의 입술을 짐의 입술 위에 댔다. 

 

 그가 깊고 강하게 숨을 내쉬어 짐의 폐에 자신과 짐의 숨결을 불어넣었다. 

 

 제발, 짐의 가슴이 팽창했다가 다시 정지하자 그가 부들부들 떨며 생각했다. 제발, t'hy'la.

 

 Parted and not. Touching and not. One, forever.

 

 약속했잖습니까.

 

 그때 너무도 갑작스러운 짐의 움직임에, 스팍은 숨이 멎을 정도의 충격을 받았다. 짐이 굶주린 듯한 소리를 내며 숨을 헉 하고 들이키더니, 두 눈을 커다랗게 뜨고 등을 활처럼 휘며 양손으로 정신없이 벌칸인을 더듬었다. 그는 기침을 내뱉고 몸부림치며 고통에 찬 숨소리와 함께 공기를 빨아들였고, 멈춰있던 무수한 신경계들이 기능을 재개하는 동안 팔다리가 경련을 일으키며 이리저리 요동쳤다.

 

 스팍의 정신 속에서 짐이 따뜻하고 거칠게 피어났다. 그가 자신만을 위해 존재해온 유일한 닻을 방황하면서도 익숙하게 찾았을 때, 그것은 이미 그의 안에 깊숙이 내려앉고 있었다. 벌칸인은 본드메이트의 혼란을 단단히 휘감았다. 극도의 히스테리에 당황스러울 정도로 근접한, 너무나도 격렬한 안도감이 느껴졌다.

 

 둘 중 누구도 신경쓰지 않았지만. 

 

 T'hy'la. T'hy'la.

 

 다시는 그러지 마십시오.

 

 스팍이 닥터를 불렀던 것인지도 모른다. 맥코이 역시 그 소란을 듣고서 달려왔던 것일지도 모른다. 어느 쪽이건, 짐은 곧장 스팍의 품에서 떨어져 땅에 눕혀졌다. 맥코이가 그 소년, 토마스와 함께 캡틴을 안정시키는 와중에도 짐의 한 손은 여전히 스팍의 손을 꽉 움켜쥐고 있었다. 

 

 "이런 일이 자주 일어나나요?" 닥터를 위해 하이포를 들고 있던 토마스의 양 손이 부들부들 떨려왔다. 그가 맥코이에게 물었다.

 

 "네 생각보다는 많을 거야" 맥코이가 투덜거렸다. 

 

 "10년 안에" 아드레날린과 좌절의 구렁텅이에서 빠져나와 달콤한 승리감으로 기세등등해진 두 눈을 반짝이며, 그가 CMO에게 말했다. "제가 당신의 자리를 대신 차지할 거예요"

 

 맥코이가 눈동자를 굴렸다. "그러시던가, 꼬맹이. 네가 하루나 견딜 수 있을까" 그는 온기를 되찾아가는 짐의 목에 대고 마지막 하이포를 찌르고 난 뒤 통신기를 켰다. "맥코이가 엔터프라이즈에게"

 

 [우후라예요. 닥터. 캡틴은...?]

 

 평범한 상황이었다면 스팍은 짐의 치솟는 열을 걱정했을지도 모른다. 

 

 지금은 평범한 상황과는 거리가 멀었다. 그는 오히려 붉게 상기된 뺨과 힘겨운 호흡을 찬양했다. 짐의 혈액이 순환 중이었다 ; 그의 폐가 활동하고 있었다. 그의 면역 체계는 그 모든 경험을 상대로 격렬한 전쟁을 치를 만큼 회복되어 있었다. 

 

 이것은 그 반대의 경우보다 훨씬 나은 것으로, 스팍이 열에 대해 애정을 느낀 일은 난생 처음이었다.

 

 "의료실이 준비되었다고 말해줘. 이 녀석 엉망이야"

 

 함교에 있던 모두의 목에서 터져 나온 환호성이 보안 채널을 타고 울려 퍼졌다. 다시 들려온 우후라의 목소리가 눈에 띄게 젖어있었다. [그 말은...?]

 

 "이 녀석 살아있어, 중위. 그리고 계속해서 살려놓을 생각이야. 우리 4명 전송할 준비 해줘"

 

 [Yes sir] 그녀가 목이 메인 듯 간신히 대답했다. 

 

 "그 녀석 옮길 수 있겠어?" 너덜너덜해졌지만 회복중인 스팍의 자제심을 눈으로 저울질하며 닥터가 물었다.

 

 스팍은 아무런 대답 없이 짐을 조심스레 품에 안고 일어섰다. 기운이 빠져 축 늘어진 그의 양 뺨은 벌겋고 두 눈은 흐릿했지만, 숨을 쉬고 살아있었다. 

 

 스팍은 땀에 젖은 금빛 머리칼 위에 잠시 뺨을 갖다 대고 샘솟는 사랑과 감사함 속에 두 눈을 감았다.

 

 고맙습니다, 짐. 살아주어서.

 

 날 구하러 와줬구나, 짐이 가냘픈 생각으로 대답했다. 기다렸어. 가능한 한 오랫동안. 난 노력했어. 네가 올 줄 알았으니까. 비록 그 누구도...

 

 전 언제나 당신을 구하러 갈 겁니다.

 

 사랑해, 스팍.

 

 Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, 나의 제임스. 사랑합니다.

 

 어렴풋이 맥코이가 외치는 소리가 들려왔다. "네 명 빔업"

 

 그들은 피터스가 만든 지옥에서 사라진 뒤, 엔터프라이즈에서 다시 재물질화되었다.

 

 "짐" 스팍이 순간 놀라서 속삭였다. "눈을 뜰 수 있겠습니까?"

 

 힘겹게 눈을 뜬 짐이 고개를 살짝 들어올렸다.

 

 그들이 기다리고 있었다. 지휘팀을 필두로 한 금색 파란색 빨간색 그리고 검정색 옷을 입은 대원들이 복도 양 쪽을 따라 끝없이 늘어선 채 그를 기다리는 중이었다. 그들은 등을 곧게 펴고 고개를 쳐든 채 완벽한 차렷 자세를 취했다.

 

 "Captain on deck!" 스캇 소령이 외치자, 그들 모두가 일제히 경례했다. 

 

 그들을 향한 넘칠듯한 사랑에 기진맥진한 짐의 마음 깊숙한 곳에서 따뜻한 미소가 피어올랐다. 그만해도 돼. 이러지 않아도 괜찮아. 그들에게 그만해도 좋다고 말해줘. 

 

 하지만 그 행동이 짐 한 사람만을 위한 것이 아님을 그들은 알고 있었다. 그래서 스팍은 짐이 힘없이 자신의 어깨에 기댈 때에도 침묵을 지켰다. 

 

 캡틴을 품에 안은 스팍이 복도를 따라 내려가는 동안 짐의 대원들은 존경의 표시를 멈추지 않았고, 터보리프트는 그를 위해 열린 채 대기 중이었다. 그가 지나쳐갈 때 우후라는 조금 울 듯한 표정이 되어 어깨를 움츠렸지만 힘겹게 자세를 유지했다. 리프트의 문이 닫히자 그녀는 양 손에 얼굴을 묻고 털썩 주저앉아 어깨를 들썩였다. 나머지 대원들이 제위치로 돌아갈 동안, 스캇은 그녀를 위로할 셈으로 게일어로 허튼소리를 지껄이며 그녀에게 어깨를 빌려주었다.

 

 "스팍이 쓰러졌을 때" 오랜 침묵 끝에 그녀가 숨을 헐떡이며 말했다. "전 - 전 그가 죽었다고 생각했어요, 스카티. 제가 제때 찾아내지 못했다고 생각했어요. 그녀가 그를 죽인 줄 알았어요"

 

 "그래, 아가씨. 우리 모두 그렇게 생각했잖아"

 

 "그를 잃었다고 생각했어요"

 

 스캇이 부드럽지만 단호히 그녀를 흔들었다. "당신은 그를 잃지 않았어, 우후라. 당신이 망망대해에서 그의 신호를 찾아냈잖아. 그게 아니었다면 우리는 절대 그를 찾지 못했을 거야. 당신이 우리를 그에게 데려다 주었기 때문에 그가 살아있는 거야. 그만하면 됐어. 이제 가서 편히 쉬라고"

 

 "저 할 수 있어요" 그녀가 어린 항해사를 슬쩍 흉내내어 말했다. "좋은 생각이네요" 그녀는 잠시 코를 훌쩍이며 마음을 가다듬었다. 양 손으로 얼굴을 문질러 눈물을 닦아낸 그녀가 떨리는 숨을 내쉬며 한걸음 뒤로 물러섰다. 가라앉은 그녀의 표정이 점점 굳어졌다. "제 생각에는" 그녀가 그의 어깨 너머에 시선을 고정한 채 느릿느릿 침착하게 말했다. "먼저 찾아봐야 될 것이 한 가지 더 남아있는 것 같아요"

 

 그녀의 시선을 따라 스캇이 몸을 돌리자, 짐이 여유시간을 쏟아 훈련시켜온 이들을 옆에 거느린 C.C. 지오토의 모습이 보였다. 

 

 그의 입술이 사악한 미소와 함께 휘어졌다. 

 

 "그거야말로 좋은 생각이로군"

 

 맥코이는 짐을 바이오베드에 눕히고 꼼짝도 못하게 했다. 수시로 변하는 측정치는 불안하게 치솟다가 수직으로 떨어지며 그로 하여금 편집증의 경계를 넘나들게 했다. 그는 화학 약품과 동종 요법 치료를 절충한 결합물을 위해 챠펠과 토마스가 계속해서 의료실을 뛰어다니게 만들었다. 

 

 짐의 신경계가 불안정해질 무렵이면, 그는 한 손을 붙들린 채 캡틴의 곁에 자리잡고 앉아 돌이 되어버린 스팍에게서 작은 경고를 받았다. 벌칸인의 정신 마법인가 싶어, 맥코이는 그를 방해하지 않으려 노력했다. 

 

 짐의 너덜너덜한 몸이 또 다른 문제를 일으키기 직전, 스팍이 조용히 "닥터" 하고 말하며 망할 조기 탐지기처럼 구는 것은, 물론 속이 쓰리지 않았다. 

 

 다행스럽게도 문제가 일어나는 간격은 점차 길어졌다. 결국 그들은 완전히 손을 멈추게 되었다. 만약 기능적인 부활(그나저나, 대체 뭐야?)에 따른 부작용으로 어떤 이상한 종류의 생리학적인 장애가 생길 수 있다면, 그 일은 짐 커크에게 일어날 것이다.

 

 결국 30시간쯤 경과했을 무렵, 한시름 놓은 맥코이가 토마스를 깨워 챠펠과 임시숙소로 보냈다.

 

 "잘 기억해 두세요" 방을 나서던 토마스가 하품하며 말했다. "10년 뒤면 그 자리는 제거라는 걸요" 

 

 "간호사" 맥코이가 챠펠에게 말했다. "이 꼬맹이가 정신 이상 증세를 보이고 있어. 나이도 어린데 걱정스럽군 그래. 재워서 낫게 할 수 있나 봐줘. 난 그럴 가능성은 희박하다고 생각하지만 말야"  

 

 챠펠이 웃음을 터뜨리며 투덜대는 토마스를 데리고 나갔다. 

 

 2.3일 뒤, 대부분의 의료진이 잠들고 오직 스팍만이 곁을 지키고 있을 때 짐이 깨어났다. 전기를 일으킬 것 같은 그의 푸른 눈동자가 가늘게 뜨이며 곁에 있는 스팍 쪽으로 서서히 움직였다. 그가 입술을 핥으며 벌칸인의 손을 꽉 움켜쥐고 거친 목소리로 속삭였다. "안녕"

 

 자신의 t'hly'la가 거의 한 시간 가까이 의식을 회복하려 애써 왔음을 알고 있던 스팍이 그의 바싹 마른 입술에 얼음 조각을 갖다댔다. "될 수 있으면 더 주무셔야 합니다"

 

 짐이 힘없이 고개를 저었다. "안 피곤해"

 

 "피곤하실 겁니다. 하지만 당신의 질문에는 대답해 드리죠" 스팍은 짐에게 천천히 얼음조각을 먹이며, 강하고 따뜻한 그들 본드의 울림을 통해 새로운 소식에 대한 그의 반응을 관찰했다. "대원들이 당신의 건강을 염려하고 있다는 것 외에는 괜찮습니다. 우리는 보고를 한 뒤 연장된 상륙 휴가를 보내기 위해 스타플릿 사령부로 돌아가는 중입니다. "

 

 "예이~" 짐이 쉰 목소리로 말했다. 그의 경이로울 정도의 의지에 반한 두 눈이 스르륵 감겨왔다.

 

 

 스팍이 한쪽 눈썹을 꿈틀댔다. "그렇군요" 짐의 두 눈이 완전히 감기자, 그가 얼음이 든 컵을 다시 협탁 위에 올려놓았다. 그의 다른 한 손은 변함없이 짐의 손을 붙들고 있었다. "피터스에 대해 말씀드리자면, 그녀의 개와 부사령관인 닥터 닉슨은 아처의 헌트라 알려진 특수 요원 팀에 의해 생포된 뒤 재판에 회부되었습니다"

 

 짐이 옅게 웃으며 고개를 저었다. "그거 완벽한데. 그 팀의 상징은, 그러니까... 궁수와... 사냥개들과... 어쩌면... 매 아니면... 고양이... 같은 거라는데 걸겠어"

 

 "그들은 스타플릿 캡틴에 대한 살인 미수와 반역 음모를 포함한 수많은 범죄행위에 대해 유죄 판결을 받았습니다"

 

 "그건 나쁜 소식인데" 이미 반쯤 잠든 캡틴이 속삭였다. "그 근처 유배 행성에... 그게..."

 

 스팍이 본드를 통해 미소 지으며 잠에 취한 짐의 정신 속에 따뜻하게 자리잡았다. 

  

 "최소한 끝나긴 했네" 짐이 스팍의 손을 꽉 쥐며 가냘픈 목소리로 말했다. "드디어 끝났어"

 

 "네" 스팍이 캡틴의 눈가에 흩어진 머리카락을 손으로 쓸어 올리며 동의했다. 그가 몸을 숙여 메마른 입술에 대고 가볍게 입을 맞추었다. 

  

 "벌써 두 번째야"

  

 "뭐가 두 번째라는 겁니까, t'hy'la?" 벌칸인이 따뜻하고 부드러운 피부를 쓰다듬으며 조용히 물었다.  

 

 "네가 내 정신과 그리고... 육체를 구해줬잖아... 네게 꽤나 큰 빚을 진 거 같은데"

 

 "당신 만큼이나 저 자신을 위한 일이었습니다" 스팍이 짐의 얌전한 입술을 손가락으로 춤추듯 쓰다듬으며 고백했다. "사랑합니다, 짐. 저는 당신 없이 살 수 없습니다" 손가락에 닿은 입술이 미소를 지으며 휘는 것이 느껴졌다. "이제 주무세요"

 

 태어나서 처음으로, 짐은 아무 저항 없이 복종했다.

 

 여전히 회복중인 짐이 성공적으로 상륙 휴가 계획을 세우는 일은 치열했다. 

 

 엔터프라이즈가 우주항에 정박한 처음 일주일 동안, 맥코이는 짐을 스타플릿 의료시설에서 퇴원시키길 거부했다. 짐은 AMA(American Medical Association. 미국 의사 협회)의 퇴원 서류를 작성하려다, 자신의 절친이 그 공식 서류를 눈 앞에서 갈기갈기 찢는 것을 목격해야 했다. 

 

 만약 그가 맥코이의 신체적 위협에 조용히 비명을 지르고 있지 않았다면 웃음을 터뜨렸을 것이다. (그리고 그 자식은 그의 어느 부분이 괴롭힘에 더 취약한지 알고 있었다 ; 그는 그렇게 짜증날 정도로 철저하다)

 

 그가 마침내 풀려났을 때, 맥코이는 짐의 생명을 위태롭게 하여 미안하다는 뜻으로 스타플릿이 마련해준, 태평양이 내다보이는 환상적인 전망을 가진 조용한 펜트하우스까지 그들을 따라왔다.  

 

 "이건 말도 안돼" 맥코이가 잠재적인 알레르기 항원을 커다란 가방 안에 수집하며 구석구석을 휩쓸고 다닐 동안, 짐은 그것을 파이크 제독의 책상 위에 쏟아 부을 생각을 하며 투덜거렸다. "넌 딸이 있잖아, 본즈. 가서 걔나 괴롭혀"

 

 "네 말 안 듣는다고 했지" 맥코이가 그에게 상기시켰다.

 

 짐이 커다랗고 푹신한 팔걸이 의자에 앉는 것을 스팍이 도와주었다. "그건 전혀 새로운 소식이 아닌걸, Nanny MaCoy"

 

 맥코이는 별다른 대답 없이 그에게 허리 베개를 홱 집어던졌다. 그가 욕실로 들어서자마자 환호성을 질렀다. "티트리 오일! 하!"

 

 "저 녀석 과민증 빙고 게임이라도 하고 있는 거 아냐?" 짐이 과장되게 물었다. "그가 이기면 어떡하지? 그리고 어느 누구도 이게 약간 소름 끼친다고 생각하지 않으면?"

  

 짐의 귀를 매만지던 스팍이 경고의 뜻으로 살짝 잡아당겼다. "그는 당신의 친구입니다"

  

 "그리고 비논리적으로 걱정이 많지"

  

 "그가 메고 있는 가방이 이미 면역기능이 저하된 당신의 기도에 해로운 것들로 가득 채워지지 않는 게 오히려 비논리적이겠지요"

  

 체념한 짐이 체념 섞인 표정으로 한숨을 내쉬더니 허리베개에 대고 드러누웠다. "잘 알아둬" 그가 스팍에게 단호히 말했다. "이게 내가 최고로 부루퉁한 상태라는 거"

 

 "그래도 체콥에 비하면 약과야!" 본즈가 욕실에서 소리쳤다.

 

 통신 장치에서 메시지 알림음이 울리자 일순 스팍의 얼굴에 불편한 기색이 감돌았지만 재빨리 표정을 가다듬었다. "금방 돌아오겠습니다" 그가 짐에게 말했다. "움직이지 마세요"

 

 "안 그럴게" 짐이 동의하며 두 눈을 감았다. 

  

 메시지를 읽은 스팍은 내용이 정확하지 않다고 생각했다. 스팍의 부자연스러운 고요함을 눈치챈 맥코이가 욕실에서 빠져나왔다. 그가 다가와 메시지를 읽었다 ; 그의 얼굴이 의기양양한 으르렁거림으로 일그러졌다. "그래도 싸지" 그가 내뱉듯 말했다. "내가 이 소식을 파이크에게 알릴게. 넌 얌전히 있어" 캡틴에게 지시를 내린 뒤 맥코이가 다른 방으로 걸어 들어갔다. 

 

 그 무렵, 짐은 완전 경계 태세에 들어가 똑바로 앉는 중이었다. "무슨 일이야?" 그가 물었다. 

 

 스팍이 방을 건너와 그의 곁에 앉았다. "피터스가 죽었습니다, 짐" 그가 말했다. "알파와 닥터 닉슨도요" 

  

 짐이 눈을 깜박였다. "...뭐?"

  

 벌칸인이 고개를 끄덕였다. "아처 제독님에 의하면, 그들은 먼 우주 공간을 여행할 수 없는 단거리 셔틀을 타고 유배 행성을 탈출했습니다. 그들은 셔틀이 적색거성의 중력에 사로잡혔을 때 추적당했습니다. 셔틀은 탈출속도에 이르지 못하고 빨려들었습니다. 그들은 죽었습니다"

  

 "죽었다니" 짐이 멍하니 반복했다. 그가 입술을 핥았다. "그들인지 어떻게 확신해?"

  

 "정확도는 100%에 달합니다. 피터스, 알파 그리고 닉슨은 그 셔틀 안에 있었습니다. 셔틀은 태양에 빨려들어갔죠. 그들은 바로 불에 타거나 열기로 고통 받은 뒤에 불에 탔을 겁니다. 하지만, 짐. 그들은 거의 확실히 사망했습니다"

 

 짐이 두 눈을 감고 부드러운 표정으로 스팍의 손을 꼭 쥐었다. "그러니까 그게 이런 기분이로군" 그가 중얼거렸다.

  

 "무슨 뜻입니까?" 스팍이 조심스럽게 물어보았다.

  

 캡틴이 밝고 환한 미소를 지으며 자신의 일등항해사를 바라보았다. "자유" 그가 스팍을 가까이 끌어당겨 벌칸인의 체온 속으로 파고들었다. "드디어 자유야, 스팍. 기념으로 뭐든 해야겠는걸"

  

 "원하시는 대로" 스팍이 그의 입술에 대고 속삭였다. 그는 이후 수시간 동안 다른 중요사항에 대해 말을 아꼈다.

 

 피터스는 태양 속으로 추락해 재가 된 것이 아니었다.

  

 힘겨운 승리로 얻은 섬뜩한 자신감에 찬 그녀가 훔친 셔틀 안을 걷고 있었다. 머리 속으로는 신참자들을 위해 만들 캠프를 조직 중이었고, 이미 향후 3단계의 계획이 서 있었다. 커크의 믿을 수 없는 생존에 대한 소문이 사실이라 해도, 그녀에게는 여전히 그의 데이터가 있었다. 

  

 그의 생존은 사실 선물이나 다름없었다. 그녀는 그의 과거 임무를 이용해 실습 과정을 개발하고, 자신의 새로운 함대를 위해 그를 죽여 엔터프라이즈를 빼앗을 요원들을 훈련시킬 것이다. 무엇보다도, 그는 자신이 다가오는 것을 결코 알지 못할 것이다.

 

 "상황 보고해" 그녀가 수송 셔틀을 작은 크루저로 바꾸는 알파의 작업 진행상황을 체크하기 위해 엔진실로 들어서며 지시했다. 

  

 그녀가 그를 발견했을 때, 그는 이미 죽어있었다.

  

 누군가가 그의 양 팔, 양 다리 그리고 목을 부러뜨렸다. 조용했다. 잔인했다.

  

 이것은 메시지였다.

  

 "닉슨!" 그녀는 통신기에 대고 소리치며 닥터의 임시 데이터 처리 연구실을 향해 내달렸다. "닉슨, 침입자가 있다, 네가-"

  

 너무 늦었다.

  

 재갈을 물고 눈가리개를 한 닉슨은 커크를 관찰하는데 사용했던 기록장치의 전선에 묶인 채 천장에 매달려 있었다. 그의 파일은 삭제되었다. 백업 복사본이 들어있던 PADD들이 켜진 채 나뒹굴고 있었다.

  

 또 다른 메시지.

  

 피터스는 페이저의 끝부분으로 조명에 전력을 공급하는 계기판을 쾅 내리쳤다. 셔틀이 암흑에 휩싸였다. 그녀는 바리케이드를 칠 가치가 있는 유일한 장소인 함교를 향해 복도를 살금살금 걸었다. 

 

 알파 없이도 군대는 만들 수 있어. 닉슨이 없다 해도. 나만 살아남으면 몇 년 안에.

  

 함교는 조용했고 기계만이 리드미컬한 소리를 냈다. 이윽고 그녀의 심장박동이 차분해졌고 폐는 일정하게 숨을 들이쉬었다. 그녀는 문을 잠그고 아무도 쫓아올 수 없도록 키패드를 박살냈다. 그런 뒤 그녀는 모니터를 등지고 양쪽 출입구를 시야 안에 담은 채 기다렸다. 

  

 "그녀를 찾아라" 그녀 자신이 만든 짙은 그림자 안에서 낮고 어두운 속삭임이 들려왔다. 그녀는 계기판에서 떨어져 나와 페이저를 꽉 붙들고 어둠 속에서 표적으로 삼을만한 어떠한 것이든 찾아보려 했다. 

 

 하지만 아무런 움직임도 없었다. 거기에는 움직임커녕 숨소리조차 없었다. 그저 어둠뿐.

  

 "목표 달성을 막아라. 계획을 박살내라"

  

 셔틀이 갑작스레 코스를 벗어나자, 그녀가 날카로운 욕설을 내뱉으며 바닥에 나뒹굴었다. 그녀는 황급히 일어섰지만 페이저의 위치를 찾을 수가 없었다. "누구냐!" 그녀가 소리쳤다. "모습을 드러내라!"

  

 "그녀의 개를 꺾어라"

 

 뒤쪽의 스크린이 깜빡이며 어두워지더니, 이내 그녀의 최고이자 마지막 요원이 결코 화면 안쪽으로 들어서지 않는 인물들에 의해 고통 받다가 살해당하는 장면이 재생되기 시작했다. 

  

 "그녀 주위에 모인 모두를 말살해라"

  

 두 번째 영상이 시작되었다 : 닥터의 조직적인 처형 장면이었다.

  

 "그녀가 이 이름을 듣게 된 것을 반드시 후회하게 만들어라..."

  

 마침내 그녀의 적 - 3명의 크고 다부진 체격의 남자들이 그림자에서 빠져나왔다. 그들은 중요 부분을 보호하기 위한 전략적인 보호대가 있는 검정색 옷을 입고 있었다. 그 장비는 요원들의 수트를 모방한 것으로, 상당량의 무게를 덜어내고 거의 모든 모니터링 장비를 뗀 것이었다. 요원 각자의 왼쪽 가슴 위에는, 붙잡혔을 경우 결코 비밀 요원의 계급을 알 수 없는, 희미한 무지개빛을 뿜어내는 검정색 스타플릿 상징만이 드러나 있었다. 

  

 이들은 제독의 지시로 이곳에 온 것이 아니었다. 그들은 임무를 수행 중인 팀이 아니었다. 이들 세 명의 소속은-

  

 "제임스 타이베리우스 커크"

  

 그들의 얼굴은 두 부분으로 이루어진 평범한 검정 가면 뒤에 감춰져 있었다. 한 부분은 이마에서 코 그리고 광대뼈까지를 완전히 가렸다. 아래쪽 절반은 입술과 턱에 맞춰져 있었지만, 장갑낀 손을 움켜쥔 남자가 말하는 걸로 보았을 때 움직일 수 있는 것이었다. 

  

 누군가 조사를 한다 해도 지문조차 없겠군. 셔틀의 새로운 궤도를 힐끗 본 그녀에게 절망에 가까운 감정이 밀려들었다.

  

 그녀와 불안정한 셔틀 그리고 살해당한 대원들을 항성 속으로 밀어넣으면 조사할 일조차 없을 것이다. 

  

 정말 영리한 녀석들이군.

  

 "내 주파수를 모니터링 할 건가?" 그녀가 지독한 패배감에 젖은 목소리로 입을 열었다. "이 셔틀이 나를 감싸고 녹아내리는 동안 내 비명소리를 들을텐가?"

  

 그녀는 깜짝 놀라 아래를 내려다 보았다.

  

 페이저의 불꽃이 지나간 복부에서 피가 쏟아져 나왔다. 그 세 명의 남자가 아니라 그림자 속에 남아있던 처음보는 두 명 중 한 명이 쏜 것이었다. 

 

 그녀가 리더를 향해 시선을 들어올렸다. "이건 살인이야" 그녀가 입에서 피를 흘리며 말했다. 

  

 "난 스타플릿 기함 엔터프라이즈 소속의 보안 장교다" 그가 대답했다. "당신이 살아 숨쉬는 한 우리의 캡틴을 죽이기 위해 계속해서 시도하겠지. 내 말 믿어 : 이건 실제로 내 직무에 포함된 일이야"

  

 어떠한 명령도 없었지만, 모든 요원들이 일제히 페이저를 발포했다.

  

 그들 중 누가 자신을 죽였는지, 그녀는 결코 알 수 없었다.

  

 몇 달 뒤, 엔터프라이즈에 있는 자신의 침대 위에 편안히 드러누워 잠재적인 명령 리스트를 들여다보던 짐이 스팍의 선호 항목을 들어보려 했지만 전혀 성공을 거두지 못했다.

  

 "난 원거리 우주 탐사를 선택하겠어" 짐이 출발에 대비해 자신들의 개인 소지품을 챙기고 있던 스팍을 쳐다보기 위해 살짝 고개를 젖혔다. "그러니까, 우주는 최후의 개척지잖아, 그렇지? 우리가 항해를 떠난다면, 이거라야 해. 우리는 기함이잖아, 안 그래?"

 

 "정확한 관찰이군요"

  

 짐이 눈동자를 굴렸다. "내 몸이 좋아진 이후로 너 정말 재미 없어졌어"

  

 스팍이 한쪽 눈썹을 들어올리자 그가 환한 미소를 지으며 벌렁 드러누웠다.

  

 그로부터 잠시 뒤, 짐의 PADD가 울렸다. "명령이다!" 그가 환호하며 앉은 자세로 몸을 구부렸다. 그가 새로운 메시지를 훑어보았다. "아, 젠장, 명령이 아니네. 이건 그냥 - 이봐, 이거 토마스가 보낸 거야!" 스팍이 뒤를 돌아보니 짐이 밝게 미소짓고 있었다. "그가 상급 의료 과정에 합격했대. 멋진걸. 5년만 있으면 엔터프라이즈에 배속될 수 있을 거야. 그 정도는 기다려줄 수 있어" 짐이 자신의 본드메이트에게 덧붙였다. "그렇지?"

  

 "그렇습니다" 스팍이 무뚝뚝하게 동의했다. "전 그가 닥터 맥코이의 의료팀에 배속될 날을 그리 기대하지 않습니다. 그날부터 그는 당신의 CMO를 일찍 은퇴시키기 위해 덫을 설치하고 물리적 도전을 시작할 테니까요"

  

 짐은 유감스러워한다기 보다는 즐거운 듯 했다. 그가 웃음을 터뜨리며 고개를 저었다. "이런, 그거 정말 굉장하겠는걸"

  

 "지금부터 5년 뒤에 있을 잠재적 혼란을 당신이 어떻게 해석할지 지켜보도록 하죠"

  

 "그 정도 시간이면 많은 것들이 바뀔 수 있어" 자신의 어린 친구에게 답장을 쓰며 짐이 멍하니 동의했다. 다른 메시지가 도착했지만, 그는 토마스에게 답장을 보낸 뒤에야 그것을 열어보았다. "좋았어!" 그는 공식 서류를 훑어보자마자 환호성을 내지르며 침대에서 튀어올랐다. "*5년간의 임무 : 새로운 세상을 탐험하고, 새로운 생명체와 문명을 찾아내고, 아무도 가보지 못한 곳으로 대담하게 갈 것" 그가 스팍에게 다시 환하게 미소지었다. "난 이 어감이 정말 좋더라"

 

 (* Our five-year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before)

  

 "저는 왠지" 그들의 링크를 따라 근질거리는 메마른 흥분 속에, 벌칸인이 냉철하고 솔직한 야유를 잔뜩 담아 대답했다. "전혀 놀랍지가 않군요" 그가 짐에게 지휘팀용 셔츠를 건넸다. 

  

 "처음 2년만 지나면" 캡틴이 일등항해사의 도발에 넘어가지 않고 셔츠를 머리 위로 끌어당기며 덧붙였다.  "이건 식은죽 먹기가 될 거야. 과대망상증 제독도 없고, 해적도 없고, 미치광이 대량 학살자도 없잖아. 그저 아무도 탐험한적 없는 잠재적인 대립 지역을 지나가는 멋지고 편안한 여행 뿐이지. 그리고 생각해봐! 우리가 돌아올 때 쯤이면, 토마스가 기다리고 있을 거야!"

  

 스팍은 짐의 금빛 머리칼을 정돈해주고 싶은 충동을 억누르기 위해 양 손을 등 뒤에서 맞잡고 생각에 잠긴 척 고개를 기울였다. "전출을 요청하기에는 너무 늦었다고 생각하십니까?" 

  

 정확히 스팍의 예상대로 웃음을 터뜨린 짐이 몸을 밀착시키며 입을 열었다. "전출하기에는 네가 날 너무 그리워할 거 같은데. 게다가, 네가 없으면 누가 날 내 자신으로부터 구해주겠어?"

  

 벌칸인은 그의 머리카락을 정돈해 자신의 캡틴이 프로다운 모양새를 유지할 수 있도록 해주고픈 철저하게 논리적인 충동에 복종했다. "또 하나의 정확한 관찰이군요" 

  

 "바보" 짐이 놀렸다. 유니폼이 완벽히 정돈될 때까지 옷매무새를 바로잡은 그가 한 손으로 무심히 머리카락을 빗어넘겨 스팍의 노력을 망쳐놓았다. "좋았어" 그가 마침내 입을 열었다. "일 시작할 준비 됐지?"

  

 "네" 그가 대답하며 짐을 따라 문으로 걸어갔다.

 

 숙소를 빠져나와 복도로 들어선 짐이 휙 하고 뒤돌아 스팍을 향해 미소지었다. 그가 한 손을 내밀었다. "나와 함께 가겠어?" 그가 물었다.

 

 온기가 깃든 두 눈을 빛내며, 스팍이 그들의 손가락을 얽었다. "언제까지나요"

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 먼저 번역을 허락해 주신 distractedKat 님께 감사드립니다. ^^ 부족한 번역이라 부끄럽지만 받아주세요. 사랑합니다 작가님~ 앞으로도 멋있는 작품 기대하겠습니다.
> 
> 그리고 바쁘신 중에 시간 내어 오역 수정해 주신 네블님!! 이 은혜를 어떻게 갚아야 할런지요 ㅠㅠ 앞으로 오래오래 덕질 함께 해요. 정말 진짜 감사합니다. 그리고 그냥 지나치지 않고 코멘트 달아주시고 Kudos 주신 분들 모두모두 감사합니다~~ 다음 기회에 또 만나요~ ^^


End file.
